


six feet under

by LesbeanLatte



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: & like...there's no getting around it, Action, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Because it's ME bitch, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Horror, Horror Comedy, Horror and Adventure, Human/Vampire Relationship, I can laugh at myself Okay, I'm having fun with this actually even if there might not be much of an audience for it, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Lesbian Vampires, Love Triangles, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Smut, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Psychological Horror, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Some Humor, Trauma, Vampires, i have no clue what this is, i'm writing a TVD atla AU i have to be able to, it is in fact plotted out believe it or not, let's see if there's an audience for this incredibly niche AU lmao, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 199,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanLatte/pseuds/LesbeanLatte
Summary: After the tragic car accident that killed their mother, 17-year-old Sokka, and his 16-year-old sister, Katara, are still adjusting to their new reality. Katara has always been the star student, involved with activism, friends, and extracurriculars, but now she finds herself struggling to hide her grief from the world. Sokka's always taken everything in stride. He's always been involved with sports and gotten good grades. As he struggles to care for himself and Katara though, he feels himself beginning to crack.The school year is off to a bizarre start with Sokka and Katara's friend Aang talking about psychic visions & witchy powers. Things only get weirder. Katara's ex-boyfriend, Jet, takes a sudden and intense disliking to the quiet new kid, Zuko, who's mysterious past fascinates Sokka to no end.The stakes are raised when Zuko's charismatic little sister, Azula, arrives & stirs up chaos and violence at every turn. As Sokka and Katara's lives become increasingly entrenched with the bizarre and unexplainable, they must find a way to stop Azula from doing something that can't be undone all while surviving the usual drama of high school.The Vampire Diaries AU
Relationships: Aang & Yue, Azula & Jet (Avatar), Azula & Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Kiyi (Avatar), Azula & Li & Lo (Avatar), Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Endgame Katara/Azula, Hama & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Katara (Avatar), Jet & The Gaang (Avatar), Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Jin & the gaang, Katara & Sokka & Suki & Toph Beifong & Aang, Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Yue (Avatar), Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor Azula/Ty Lee, Minor Bato/Hakoda - Relationship, Minor Katara/Jet - Relationship, Minor Mai/Ty Lee - Relationship, Minor Zuko & Iroh, Past Azula/Ty Lee, Past Katara/Jet, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Yue (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), the gaang - Relationship
Comments: 244
Kudos: 275





	1. crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is a Vampire Diaries AU. I really don't think you have to watch the vampire diaries to understand this fic because I basically took the premise & ran with it, but that's where the premise & setting come from. I gave the characters the last names of the TVD characters they most closely represent plotwise, but this is its own story utilizing elements from the setting & plot of TVD. 
> 
> Totally weird niche au? Maybe. But I'm having fun & it makes me super happy when I see other people having fun with my ideas so hey here we go ❤️

_‘Dear diary. Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say “I’m fine, thank you.” “Yes, I feel much better.” I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her mother. I will start fresh. Be someone new. It’s the only way I’ll make it through.’_

Katara sighed, setting down her pen. She was sitting on her windowsill, her knees bent in front of her with her journal leaning against them. The words, even written down privately in her diary, felt like a lie. She had to try to believe them though. What other choice did she have? She was pulled from her thoughts by the smell of smoke. 

When she ran downstairs, she found her dad and Sokka already in the kitchen. Sokka was sitting at the table sipping coffee. Hakoda was making pancakes. That explained the smoky smell. Katara hurried over and turned off the burners, frowning at the blackened batter. She didn’t have time to clean it now if she wanted to be on time for school. Hakoda looked crestfallen. 

“I wanted to give you guys a nice breakfast for your first day back at school," Hakoda said. He paused. "Cooking was always more of your mom’s thing.” 

“Dad,” Katara said, frowning. She didn't know what to say. 

“It’s all about the coffee,” Sokka said, raising his mug. Katara shot Sokka a grateful look. 

“Yeah,” Katara agreed. 

“And don’t you have a presentation to give at work today?” Sokka asked. 

“I’m meeting my boss-” Hakoda looked at the clock. “Shit. Now.” 

“Go give your presentation and save the world,” Katara said. Hakoda was the manager of the local wildlife protection board. His degree was in biology and he was giving his presentation on ways to effectively manage the deer population of Mystic Falls. 

“We’ll be fine,” Sokka added. “Promise.” They both watched their dad hurry out the door. “You okay?” Sokka asked looking at Katara. 

She frowned. She could lie to her dad. She could lie to her friends. She could even lie to herself. Lying to Sokka? That was harder. “Don’t start,” she sighed. Hurt flashed across Sokka’s face and Katara felt a wave of guilt. She had stepped it up over the summer. She really had. She’d started obsessively cleaning the house. She’d started doing her dad and Sokka’s laundry as well as her own. And the towels. Sokka had gotten a job at ‘The Mystic Grill’ to help keep the electricity on. They were both trying really, really hard. It just felt like everything Katara did fell flat. 

The last time she’d felt really alive had been back in May when she’d had – whatever that was – with Jet for a month. Ending it had been the right thing. But Katara wasn’t looking forward to potentially running into him in the halls. 

Her grades at the end of last year had been abysmal and her friendships had suffered. She’d fallen into a pit and it had been impossible to climb out. She wasn’t sure she was out even now. The darkness still felt like it was pressing down from all sides. Like she was buried underground. Like it was her in a coffin six feet under in Mystic Falls Cemetery, instead of Kya. But she was ready to pretend to act normal. She’d taken the summer and done her best to learn to be a shadow of a person again. She knew Sokka was just trying to look out for her, but it drove her nuts the way he always checked on her in that tone that made it impossible to lie. 

There was a honk outside and they both hurried out to see Suki in her silver Kia, waving. Aang was in the passenger seat and Toph was in the backseat. Katara and Sokka hurried down the porch steps and climbed into the back with Toph. The sunny day felt like it was mocking Katara. She felt so far away from everyone else. In the past, a day like this would have put her in a happy-go-lucky mood. Maybe she would have suggested they all go to the park after school. Now she just wanted the sky to cloud over to match her mood. 

“Aang was just telling us that he’s a powerful psychic now,” Suki said. 

“Fascinating,” Sokka said. “Sounds like bullshit.”

Katara elbowed Sokka. She took a deep breath as the car started moving. _‘It’s fine, Suki is a good driver,’_ she told herself. “Do tell, Aang,” she said aloud. 

“So you guys know I was adopted by Gyatso,” Aang said. “And I don’t know that much about my parents except that they were from Tibet and they died when I was just a baby.” 

“Sure,” Toph said. 

“Well, Monk Gyatso says his teachings have been leading up to creating a connection between me and the spirit world. I guess he like, knows more about my parents than I thought? Apparently they practiced these ancient magics. And my connection to the spirit world means I can communicate with spirits and that with practice, I could learn to do spells. And at first, I was like, that makes no sense, like, whaaat, right?” 

“Right,” Sokka said, sounding sarcastic. 

"Go on," Katara said. 

"Well, I guess I'm part of a generation of people that have this special connection to the elements," Aang said. "Earth, water, fire, and air. But also energy. You guys know how sometimes I have dreams that come true, right?" 

Sokka looked like he was about to say something, and Katara shot him a death glare. It was true that Aang often had dreams that came true, but they were usually about pretty mundane things. Like pop quizzes or dance themes. Things he probably could've just guessed. Still. Katara could tell Aang was excited about this. Even if Sokka didn't believe in it, he didn't need to be rude. 

“Make a prediction, Aang,” Katara said. “About me.” 

Aang twisted around in his seat. He gave Katara a knowing smile that just about killed her. “I predict that this year is going to kick butt,” he said. “And I predict that the sad and dark times are over and you’re going to be beyond happy.” 

Katara forced a smile. She felt Sokka squeeze her hand and shot him a grateful look. 

“I agree,” Toph said. “This year is going to be good you guys, I can just feel it.” 

Just then, a black shape flew in front of the car. Katara yelped as Suki swerved. No one said anything, but Katara felt Sokka squeeze her hand once more. _A crow._ Nothing serious. She needed to calm down.

* * *

* * *

Sokka was exhausted. Exhausted by trying to act okay for his friends and exhausted by trying to get a read on Katara. She wasn’t the frantic, jumpy ghost of herself she’d been over the summer. Or the depressed shell she’d been at the end of last school year. Or the wild version of herself she'd been for a month in May. She was almost her old self. Still, it was clear she was far from alright. Obviously. Was he alright? He didn’t know. He hardly ever took time to even consider it. If he did, it started to feel too real and he couldn’t handle that. 

“Earth to Sokka.” 

“Sorry, Suki.” 

“Check out the new kid,” Suki said, nudging him. They were standing by their lockers, waiting for the bell to ring. It was mid-afternoon and Sokka had managed to keep it together so far. He always did. Which just added to the feeling that at some point he was going to crack, and it was going to be bad. He followed Suki’s gaze. 

The new guy had his back to them. He had dark hair and was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket. Sokka spotted chipped black nail polish. None of this was his thing, but Suki was grinning. “All I see is back,” Sokka said. 

“ _Hot_ back,” Suki said. Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sensing Seattle.” Sokka and Suki looked up to see Aang and Toph approaching them, Toph holding Aang’s arm. “And he plays guitar," Aang added. "Probably sings Pierce the Viel in his free time." 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “He’s really running the psychic thing into the ground,” Toph said. 

"Oh no, I'm just guessing based on his whole vibe," Aang said, laughing. 

Sokka spotted Katara running into the bathroom and forgot all about the new kid in an instant. “Excuse me,” he said to his friends. Then he ran into the women’s bathroom after Katara. 

Katara was leaning against the sink and splashing water onto her face. When she stood up straight, she spotted Sokka in the mirror behind her. Sokka frowned. Her eyes were red and swollen. 

“Hey,” Sokka said, grabbing her arm and pulling her around. He was grateful that no one else was in here. “Listen, if this is too much-”

“No,” Katara said, wiping her eyes. “I’m fine, okay. I just – I just needed a minute. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Sokka tried to pull her into a hug but she shoved him away. “I’m fine,” she said again. Then she hurried out of the bathroom. 

Sokka sighed and leaned against the sink. Katara had always been the strong one. The brave one. The one who made sure he was okay. She was younger than him, but she had always seemed older. Except things had changed since last spring when Kya’s car slid off the bridge into the river during a rainstorm. But Sokka didn’t want to think too hard about that. After a minute, Sokka decided he should probably leave the women’s restroom before anyone else came in here. 

He opened the door and ran directly into the new kid. He was immediately struck by two things. First, okay yeah, this guy was really hot even if Sokka didn’t usually go for the emo thing. Second, _holy shit_ that scar was jarring. 

“Um, pardon me,” the new guy said. He looked at the door. “Did you just…Um, did you just come out of the women’s room? I mean – wow that came out really disrespectful. I support all gender presentations and-”

“I was just talking to my sister,” Sokka said quickly, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He tried to pass. At the same time, the new guy tried to move aside but accidentally stepped into Sokka’s path. They both laughed a little. Sokka waited until the new guy stepped aside. “Thank you,” Sokka muttered. He hurried away. 

As he did, he noticed Jet standing there and glaring – like evil death glaring – after the new guy. Sokka paused and looked back and forth between the new guy’s retreating figure and Jet a few times, confused. Sokka wasn’t Jet’s biggest fan. Not after Jet’s history with Katara. Sokka felt a wave of protection towards the new guy. It wasn’t unheard of for Jet to start a fight for no reason and Sokka wouldn’t be surprised if Jet was sizing the guy up. Jet saw Sokka watching and gave him a sarcastic grin before hurrying off. 

Sokka frowned to himself and hurried off to class.

* * *

* * *

Katara sat down in the grass. She stared at the inscription on the grave in front of her. _‘Kya Gilbert, loving wife, and mother.’_ Katara swallowed hard. The sky was filled with dark clouds and a fine mist lined the ground. Katara was privately glad that the sun had disappeared. Sokka and her friends had gone to The Mystic Grill but she’d promised to catch up with them, opting to walk home. It had still been sunny when they were leaving school, so Suki had nodded, putting a comforting hand on Katara’s arm for a moment too long. It wasn’t a good feeling, being pitied. 

A crow landed on the grave. Katara frowned. “Shoo!” she said, getting up. The crow fluttered away and landed on a nearby grave instead.

Katara sat down in the grass again and returned to her diary. The sky looked like rain, but Katara couldn’t bring herself to care very much if she got wet. She could stuff her diary into her backpack and zip it and it would be fine. She was having trouble bringing herself to care about much besides her dad and brother lately. It was worrying if she thought too hard about it. She had always cared so much. About everything. Lately, she just felt numb. 

_‘Dear Diary,’_ she wrote. _‘I made it through the day. I must have said, “I’m fine, thanks,” at least thirty-seven times. And I didn’t mean it once. No one noticed. Except maybe Sokka. When most people ask, “How are you?” they don’t really want an answer.’_

The crow had returned to the grave. Katara glared. “Okay,” she said. “That’s not creepy or anything. Get away!” The bird flew off. “That’s what I thought,” Katara muttered. 

The fog was getting thicker. Katara had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Out of nowhere, there was a crackling sound and the sky lit up with a flash of lightning. Katara fell backward in surprise. 

She decided it was time to go, and stood up, stuffing her diary into her backpack. She got up and started hurrying towards the cemetery’s edge. In her hurry, she slipped in the grass and fell forward. There was a sharp pain on her knee, but she ignored it, getting back up and continuing to hurry towards the gate. She glanced behind her at the grave. The crow was nowhere to be seen. When she turned around, she was inches from a girl she didn’t recognize. She let out a surprised yell. The girl raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you okay?” the girl asked, sounding unconcerned. 

“Were you following me?” Katara asked, glaring. 

“No,” the girl said. “I saw you running and then you fell.” 

“Oh – right,” Katara said, feeling angry and embarrassed. “And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery.” 

The girl smirked. “I’m visiting. I have family here.” 

“Oh,” Katara said, feeling her heart sink. “Shit. Tactless. It’s the fog. It’s making me foggy. And there was this creepy bird. It was all very Hitchcock. That’s the bird movie, right? God, sorry – I’m Katara. I don’t think I’ve seen you before? And Mystic Falls is like, super small, so that’s weird.” 

“I’m Azula,” the girl said, still smirking. “My family is from Mystic Falls but I haven’t been back to visit in…some time.” Azula leaned forward and for a bizarre moment, Katara thought this stranger was about to kiss her. Instead, Azula pulled a leaf from her hair. 

“Thanks,” Katara said, feeling breathless. She noticed a gaudy golden ring on Azula’s finger. “Nice ring.” 

“It’s a family ring,” Azula said. 

There was something about Azula that was throwing Katara off. She had a smug sense of superiority and she was a little too composed. The air was windy and the fog was making it humid, but there wasn’t a hair out of place in Azula’s tight bun and her burgundy dress and black leather jacket looked a bit too expensive to have been bought in Mystic Falls. Of course, she was from out of town. Katara was probably just being paranoid. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Azula asked, after staring at Katara for a little too long. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Katara said. She pulled up the edge of her baby blue summer dress. Her knee was scrapped and bloody. “Oh, that is not pretty,” she said. 

When Katara looked up, Azula was gone. Katara looked around in confusion. There weren’t many places for someone to have disappeared to. Azula was nowhere to be seen though. 

“Weird,” Katara muttered. 

* * *

* * *

"Hello, brother," Azula said. Zuko said nothing. He had prepared for this moment. Told himself a hundred times that it would be no different than the last time they'd spent time apart. Still, the echo of their last fight was ringing in his head. If Azula was thinking about it, she was doing a good job of hiding it. “How was your first day of school, Zuzu?” she asked after a painful silence.

Zuko glared. The Salvatore mansion had not changed much over the course of a hundred plus years. The original furniture was still in place, as well as a portrait of the original Salvatore family. Azula was sitting on the sofa beneath the enormous painting of Ozai, Ursa, Zuko, and herself. Her legs were crossed, and she was sipping from a fancy golden goblet. Zuko could smell that it was not wine in the goblet. He clenched his teeth. It was the middle of the night. Zuko had put off coming here, knowing she would be waiting. He’d gone hunting first, in the forest, prepared for her to pull a stunt like this. Preparation could only do so much though. 

“Fuck off,” he said. 

“No, really,” Azula said. “Why high school? I’m so utterly curious.” 

“I needed an excuse to be here,” Zuko said. “To keep an eye on the humans of this town. Not lurking in the shadows.” 

“But you’re a vampire, dear brother,” Azula said, smirking. “Lurking in the shadows is where you should feel most at home. And tell me, why are you here? Why do you need an excuse? It seemed as though you were enjoying yourself at Whitmore.” 

Zuko balked. He hadn’t expected that. She’d been keeping tabs on him. Of course she had. Fifteen years and he hadn’t seen her once, hadn’t heard from her. Not even a phone call. Of course, what was fifteen years in the course of eternity? They did this, the two of them. Spent years apart and then fell into each other’s lives again in a toxic cycle. 

“You know why,” he said, glaring. He was trying not to breathe too much. Trying not to smell the contents of her goblet. 

“You mean this is about me?” Azula asked, feigning innocence. “How sweet! I knew you still cared, big bro.” 

“I can’t let you do it,” Zuko said. “You know that.” 

“And what exactly are you going to do to stop me, Zuko?” Azula asked. The mocking edge was still there, but she sounded a little more serious now. There was a clear threat in her tone. 

The way she spoke, just barely holding back a laugh, was infuriating. The way she threatened him without saying the threat. It was evil. Zuko lunged but Azula was ready. In an instant, she had him pinned to the wall. 

“I’m faster than you, Zuko,” she reminded him. “Stronger. And we both know why.” 

In a blur, she was back on the sofa, legs crossed, goblet in hand as though she’d never moved. She sipped from the substance and Zuko couldn’t help but inhale. His throat burned and he leaned forward. _‘No,’_ he reminded himself. _‘You know what it does to you.’_

“When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?” Azula asked. She took a long sip and Zuko watched, keeping his teeth clenched so hard it hurt. His fangs were expanding despite his best efforts. His instinct was to grab the goblet from her and chug. 

“Let’s do it,” Azula said. She stood up, setting down the goblet on the ornate wooden table, pacing the expansive room and running her hand along the edges of the Victorian furniture. “We can go to The Mystic Grill. Have a few shots. Find a few snacks. It will be like old times. Don't you miss that?" 

Zuko lunged again. He shoved Azula with all his strength. She went flying backward and shattered the enormous picture window. He lept out the second-story window after her but when he landed, light on his feet, she was nowhere to be seen. He whirled around and spotted her leaning against one of the enormous pillars on the porch. 

“I was impressed,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised.” 

“You think this is a game?” Zuko asked, glaring. “It’s not. Wherever you go, people die.” 

Azula laughed. “That’s a given,” she said. 

“Not here. I won’t let you.” 

“I take that as a challenge.” 

Zuko sighed. Why did she always have to push him? She was, after all, some of the only family he had left. Uncle had given up on her long ago, but Zuko kept letting himself be dragged back in. He'd told himself a thousand times to let her go, to stay away. But they had their moments. Sometimes they could almost co-exist in peace. Well, not peace, but as close to peace Zuko had ever known. That could not happen if she was insistent on carrying out her plans here. He could not let her. Zuko didn’t consider himself a hero. If anything, he was a villain. He was a monster. But he was trying to be less of a monster. And so he could not let Azula do this. 

“Azula,” he said. “Please, can’t we just give it a rest?” Even though he knew her answer - knew from centuries of pleading that she would not rest- he always asked. Always hoped. "It doesn't have to be this way," he said. 

Azula looked almost sad for a split second. When she spoke, her voice was vacant. "It really, really does," she said. "It’s my duty as your little sister to give you an eternity of misery,” She laughed, and the edge of bitterness made Zuko's insides twist with either anger or sadness - he wasn't sure. “Ohh,” Azula had changed her tone to mock pity. “Where’s your ring? The sun will be up in a few hours. You’ll need it.” Zuko looked down. She must have grabbed his ring when he shoved her out the window. 

“Give me my ring,” Zuko said. He tried to keep the nervous edge out of his voice. If Azula wanted him dead, he would have died long ago. Right? 

“You’re too easy,” Azula said. She tossed him the ring and he caught it. In an instant he was being shoved into the brick side of the mansion, Azula’s hands at his throat. “Don’t think for a moment you stand a chance against me,” she said. “You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on humans.” Zuko shoved her, summoning heat to his fingertips - he hadn't been able to summon fire in years but he could make his skin burn like a branding iron. Azula gasped in pain. Just for a moment, she looked surprised.

Then she was gone and Zuko was left standing alone on the expansive lawn, trying not to think about how right she was. He didn’t stand a chance. Without human blood, he was useless against her. And that meant she would succeed in what she had come here to do.

* * *

* * *

“I think a party might be fun,” Sokka said. 

“Mm.” 

“You don’t have to come,” Sokka hedged. 

“No, I’m coming,” Katara said. 

“Great,” Sokka said. “Because Suki is coming to pick us up in like twenty minutes.” 

Katara groaned. She flopped back on Sokka’s bed, staring at the ceiling. Sokka sat on the bed beside her. “So you attended all your classes this week,” Sokka said. “You socialized with our friends. You’re even coming to this party. But you’re not okay, I can tell.” 

Katara sat up. “What do you want me to say?” she asked.

Sokka flinched at her tone. She got up and hurried towards the door. “Katara, wait-”

She whirled around “I have to get ready,” she said. She slammed the door behind her as she left and Sokka fell backward on the bed, sighing. 

Twenty minutes later they were at a party by the falls. The clearing near the titular Mystic Falls waterfalls was a go-to spot for high school shenanigans. Sokka couldn’t believe he was seriously entering his junior year. Katara was a sophomore. It felt fake. Like just two seconds ago they'd been little kids chasing each other around the yard while Hakoda laughed and Kya yelled at them to be careful. Honestly, Sokka thought this might have been easier if they were both going into college. New town, new people. Less staring. Or maybe nothing could make this easier. 

Katara’s mood had improved with the party though. She was even laughing at something Toph had said when Sokka approached their little group, sitting on stumps near one of several bonfires. Sokka had grabbed two sodas, one for himself and one for Katara. She was already sipping from a red solo cup though. Sokka frowned but said nothing, cracking open his own soda can. 

“So glad you guys made it,” Suki said, sensing the awkward moment. “This is nice, huh?” 

“And that cute guy you like is here, Sokka,” Toph said. 

“What?” Sokka asked. “How would you even know he's cute? And that's he's here?" 

“I just get cute vibes,” Toph said. “And you’re really, really easy to read. And he and I are friends now so I've already said hi to him. We have fifth-period history together. You know he's related to some of the founders of this town?" 

“Just admit it Sokka,” Aang said. "You didn't even have to ask who we were talking about." 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said. “The new guy is a little pretty.” He hesitated and then decided to mess with Aang. “So where is he?” 

Aang looked confused. “How should I know?” 

“You’re the psychic, remember?” Sokka said. 

“Oh right,” Aang said, laughing. “Hold on, Monk Gyatso says I have to concentrate.” 

“You promised me a reading, Aang,” Katara said. “Sokka’s crush can wait.” 

“Alright,” Aang said. “Give me your hand.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes, watching Aang take Katara’s hand in his. Aang’s eyes went wide. Sokka and Suki both giggled. 

“What am I missing?” Toph asked. “Are his eyes glowing or something?” 

“Something like that,” Suki said. 

Sokka, Suki and Toph all laughed, but Katara looked worried. Their laughter faded when Aang didn’t join. His eyes were still wide and unblinking. Sokka was starting to get a little worried. He waved a hand in front of Aang’s face. 

“Aang,” he said. “Buddy. You good?” 

Aang blinked several times, and took his hand back. “That was weird,” he muttered. 

Katara looked scared and Sokka didn’t like that. He didn’t believe in any of this psychic nonsense and he didn’t know what game Aang was playing, but he didn’t think it was funny. 

“What?” Katara asked. 

“I just – when I touched you, I saw a crow,” Aang said. 

Katara looked more scared than ever. “This isn’t funny,” Sokka snapped, glaring at Aang. He felt a flash of guilt when hurt crossed Aang’s face. Sokka had known Aang a long time. The guy would never purposefully scare anyone. That much was a given. 

“Sorry,” Aang said. “I’m just – drunk or something.” 

No one said anything about the soda can beside him. There was a tense moment. Sokka felt bad for snapping at Aang but he also didn’t like the anxious look in Katara’s eyes. The awkwardness was broken by a loud scream. 

Everyone froze. The various groups throughout the clearing all went silent, looking around. There was another loud, piercing scream. They all watched as a girl Sokka didn’t know well came rushing out of the forest. She went to their school, but Sokka didn’t recall her name. Kylie? No, that wasn’t it. _Ty Lee._ Another girl, someone Sokka didn't know, came running after Ty Lee and whispered something in her ear. Ty Lee's screams turned to giggles. Everyone laughed and relaxed. 

“Hey,” Katara said, looking over at the two girls. “Excuse me a second.” 

“That was weird,” Sokka muttered, watching Katara walk away. 

“Hey, Sokka, it’s your boyfriend,” Suki said, pointing. 

Sure enough, the new guy was standing all alone, looking awkward. “I’m gonna go say hi,” Sokka said. 

He walked over to the guy, who was wearing his usual leather jacket. When Sokka had first seen him, he'd thought he seemed like the kind of guy who tried way too hard to be cool. Now he got the vibe that this poor kid was just awkward as hell. The new guy was watching Katara talking to the girl who Sokka didn’t recognize, looking concerned. The girl had her arm around Ty Lee. 

“Hey,” Sokka said. “Didn’t have a chance to properly introduce myself when we met the first time.” 

“When you were coming out of the women’s bathroom,” the guy said, frowning. 

“Uh, yeah,” Sokka said, laughing awkwardly. “Anyway, I’m Sokka.” 

“Zuko.” 

“Well, anyway, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too,” Zuko said. “Excuse me.” 

Zuko hurried off and Sokka felt a pang of rejection. He watched as Zuko approached the girl Sokka didn’t know, Ty Lee, and Katara. Zuko and the girl seemed to be having some sort of argument. Sokka was startled out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He smelled the familiar stench of cigarette smoke, and when he turned around he was not surprised to see Jet. 

“What?” Sokka snapped, shaking Jet’s hand off his shoulder. 

“Just thought you should know,” Jet said. “Zuko Salvatore? Real creep.” 

Sokka glared. “How would you even know?” 

“Oh, our families have history,” Jet said, still glaring at Zuko’s back. “Listen, Sokka, I know you’re not my biggest fan but trust me on this. No good has ever come from getting involved with a Salvatore.” 

“Whatever,” Sokka muttered. He hurried away from Jet back to his friends. 

Jet was full of shit. Sokka was sure of it. There was no way he even knew Zuko. Jet was probably just trying to stir up drama for no reason. That’s what he did.

* * *

* * *

Katara sat by her windowsill, staring at her diary. She’d had a single vodka soda at the party. She'd thought it might help her relax. Aang’s vision of a crow was freaking her out though. It couldn’t mean anything – right? Then seeing that weird girl from the cemetery again. _Azula._ The name burned like acid in Katara's mind. She couldn't figure out why, but something about this girl freaked her out. Made the hair on her arms stand on end. 

Crows were fairly common birds. Right? Katara’s phone dinged. Jet. _Ugh._ Katara felt bad about how they’d left things, she did. She just didn’t know what to say. And she thought that even if she could’ve ended things better, she’d done the right thing. Whatever they’d been doing at the beginning of summer, it hadn’t been healthy. Not for either of them. 

She expected Jet to say something about how she’d been a bitch to him at the party. Which, she had. But he’d been being weird. He’d been acting like a total dick to that Azula girl for no reason Katara could discern. So yeah, Katara had told him to fuck off. Azula gave Katara weird vibes, but so far she'd been nothing but polite - if a little odd. And Katara was always going to stand up for another girl if a guy was acting like a dick. It was a principle thing. 

The text wasn’t about that though. Katara had to stare at it for a long time. She read it again and again. 

_‘Ty Lee is in the hospital. Something happened at the party after you left. She has a bad bite on her neck. The doctors are saying it was a mountain lion.’_


	2. what we do in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko cleans up Azula's mess. 
> 
> Jet tries to solve the mystery of why the Salvatore siblings are back in Mystic Falls after years of staying away. 
> 
> Aang has a concerning vision about Zuko.

“Is that-”

“Jet Lockwood? Yeah. He’s the one who found that cheerleader, in the woods. Said he heard a scream.” 

“Yikes, that's traumatic. Poor Lockwood kid can’t catch a break.” 

Jet pretended not to be able to hear the nurse’s aids whispering about him as he passed. People didn’t even try to pretend not to stare in this town. Sometimes he caught himself fantasizing about escaping, and going somewhere else – anywhere else. Somewhere people didn’t know his face everywhere he went. It was a pipe dream though. 

He walked into Ty Lee’s hospital room and found her asleep. Her neck was bandaged where the bloody gash had been. Jet tried not to remember how bad she’d looked when he found her in the woods. He was angry at himself for not doing more to intervene before it could happen. As soon as he heard the name Zuko Salvatore, Jet had panicked. Centuries of diaries discovered in his parents’ attic from generations of Lockwood men and women had taught him to dread the name ‘Salvatore.’ So, hearing that it was the name of the new kid at Mystic Falls High was jarring, to say the least. So much about this didn’t make sense though. 

Why was Zuko here? After all this time, why enroll in high school? Azula had been an even bigger surprise. He recognized her as soon as he saw her at the party, just as he'd recognized Zuko's scarred face right away. There were paintings and drawings of them in his parents' attic, along with the collections of Lockwood diaries. Why was Zuko going to high school but not Azula? Maybe that was part of the plan. Throw off any remaining members of the council by drawing attention to Zuko while Azula hid in the shadows and did whatever the Salvatore siblings had come here to do. 

If that was the plan, maybe the Salvatores didn’t know how truly fucked the council was. That was good. The leeches didn’t need to know how much of a disadvantage the townspeople were at.

Ty Lee’s eyes fluttered open. She looked immediately panicked. She stood up and looked around with wide, terrified gray eyes. Jet tried to put a comforting hand on her arm but she just started screaming. 

“Whoa – hey!” Jet ran out into the hall. “Hey I need a nurse!” he yelled. He didn’t see anyone in the hall, so he ran back to the lobby. “Hey, Ty Lee needs a nurse!” he said. 

A girl wearing scrubs, with jet black hair pulled back in two pigtail buns followed Jet back down the hall to Ty Lee’s room. When they got there though, Ty Lee was fast asleep again. The nurse gave Jet a quizzical look. 

“She seems fine," the girl said. Jet glared. This girl didn't even look old enough to be a nurse. Actually, he was pretty sure she was just a nurse's aid. She looked bored with this whole thing. Jet wished someone a little more qualified had paid attention. 

"She’s not-” Jet stopped himself. “Okay, thanks,” he said. The girl shook her head and walked away. 

When the girl was gone, Jet shook Ty Lee’s arm a little. At first, she didn’t stir. Jet tried again, and she woke up, looking sleepy. 

“Jet?” Ty Lee asked, sounding confused. “What – what happened? Where am I?” 

“You’re in the hospital,” he said, frowning. “You don’t remember?” 

“I-” Ty Lee seemed to be thinking hard. 

“Ty Lee, what attacked you in the woods?” 

She stared at him hard, like she was trying to understand something. “An animal?" Ty Lee said. It sounded like a question rather than an answer, though. Like she thought she was being quizzed. Jet stared at her, trying to read her expression. 

Jet was distracted by movement from the corner of his eye. He spotted a familiar scarred face, peeking in the room. Then Jet took off, leaving Ty Lee looking bewildered. Jet saw the back of a figure in a leather jacket turning a corner and followed. A moment later, he was in a room filled with lines of hospital beds separated by curtains. In several of the beds, people were sitting and having blood drawn. Jet looked around. He spotted an enormous, wide-open window. He ran to it and looked down. Three stories below, the parking lot was filled with people walking around. No sign of Zuko Salvatore though.

* * *

* * *

“Come on, let me try,” Toph said. Aang had just caught a grape, thrown by Sokka, in his mouth with ease. “If you aim right, I got this.” 

“Bet,” Suki said. She tossed a grape and everyone whooped when Toph did, in fact, catch it in her mouth. 

Sokka was almost enjoying himself. Almost feeling like this was a normal day. Almost. Their little group was sitting at their usual outdoor lunch table, laughing and enjoying the sunshine. Most people had chosen to come outside to eat. Sokka couldn’t help but notice that the new guy – Zuko – was nowhere to be seen. 

“So – did you get Zuko Salvatore’s number Saturday night?” Suki asked as if she were reading Sokka’s mind. 

Sokka had kind of insisted on leaving the party early when he noticed Katara pouring a shot in her drink. Then he’d dodged Suki’s calls all day Sunday. He didn’t even know why. Sometimes he just felt a little overwhelmed. It hadn't always been that way. Sokka had always been the walking definition of an extrovert. Lately, he found himself getting worn out more easily. Maybe because he'd never had to put on a facade before. It was exhausting sometimes, always trying to crack jokes and keep things light. He’d been busy helping his dad around the house Sunday. That was his excuse, anyway. 

“No,” Katara answered for him. “Zuko was being weird at the party. He kept following that Azula girl around.” 

“Who?” Sokka asked, distracted by curiosity. Mystic Falls was a small town. It was rare for a name to be totally unfamiliar. He and Katara hadn't really talked about the party. Sokka was pretty sure Katara was avoiding the subject because she didn't want to be chastised for drinking. Not that Sokka would do that. _Much._

“That girl at the party who was all over Ty Lee. I guess she’s visiting from out of town.” 

“Weird time of year to be on vacation,” Toph said, frowning. 

“Does anyone know how Ty Lee is doing?” Aang asked. “A mountain lion attack. That’s scary.” 

“Jet visited her yesterday,” Katara said. “Apparently she’s doing okay, she’s just freaked.” 

Sokka frowned. So, Katara was talking to Jet again. That couldn’t be a good sign. Katara saw him staring, and made a face. They all looked over to the field across from where the lunch tables were set up, where Jet was tossing a football back and forth with Smellerbee. Sokka wanted to ask Katara more about what else she and Jet were chatting about, but he decided to do it later, when they were alone. As he watched Jet and Smellerbee’s game of catch, Sokka noticed the door to the school open. Zuko came out alone, and sat down on the sidewalk, leaning against the building. 

“Excuse me a sec,” Sokka said. 

“I don’t even have to ask who just came outside, do I?” Toph asked. 

“Shut up,” Sokka said. 

“Knew it,” Toph said, smirking. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and walked over to where Zuko was sitting. He hesitated. They’d had two interactions so far and neither had gone great. First Sokka had crashed into Zuko while exiting the ladies' restroom. Then he’d tried to talk to him at a party only to be immediately ditched.

“Hi Sokka,” Zuko said, looking up. 

“Hey,” Sokka said, sitting on the sidewalk beside Zuko. “How’s your second week going so far?” 

Zuko gave Sokka a look like he was trying to figure something out. “Fine.” 

_Wow, this was going great._ “That’s good,” Sokka said. “It’s gotta be hard starting a new school junior year. Especially a small school like this. But people here are really nice, when you give them a chance.” Zuko said nothing. Sokka pressed his lips together. Either this kid had some serious work to do on his conversational skills, or Sokka had unintentionally pissed him off. “So,” Sokka said. “You’re new in town, huh? Did your parents move for work…or…?” 

“My Uncle is my guardian. He’s not here though.” 

_That was nice and vague._ “Oh,” Sokka said. “So you’re here with…?” 

“I’m staying in my family’s old boarding house. The Salvatores were one of the original founding families of Mystic Falls, you know.” 

“You’re – what? Staying there alone?” Sokka asked. 

Sokka was familiar with the boarding house. It had been empty as long as he’d been alive. The enormous Victorian mansion like structure was impossible not to be aware of though. The expansive lawn remained well kept behind the line of trees that kept it private from the public. Sokka had peeked through the trees at the boarding house plenty of times though. 

Zuko didn’t answer right away. “Yes,” he said after a minute. 

“No siblings?” Sokka asked. 

A dark expression crossed Zuko’s face. “No,” he said. 

“Okayyy,” Sokka said. “Well, I just thought I’d come over and say hi. You can come and sit with my friends and I, if you want.” Zuko was still looking sullen. Sokka sighed as he stood up. “Or not,” he muttered, walking away. 

Sokka heard footsteps behind him as he walked along the side of the football field, back towards the table where his friends were. He turned around to see Zuko hurrying towards him. Sokka sighed. 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to be friends,” Sokka said. “I was just – you know.” He shrugged. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. “I didn’t mean to be rude.” He paused. “I’d love to sit with you and your friends.” 

Sokka was distracted by Jet and Smellerbee behind Zuko. For some reason, Jet looked pissed. He launched the football hard, and it went flying in the direction of Zuko’s head. Sokka was about to yell, or shove Zuko out of the way. It happened in a split second though. Zuko spun around so fast Sokka didn’t even see him move, and caught the football. Smellerbee looked shocked, but Jet looked almost satisfied, like that’s what he’d wanted to happen. Sokka and Smellerbee both watched in amazement as Zuko threw the ball back. Jet caught it. 

Sokka gaped. He was on the football team himself. He knew what good reflexes and throwing ability looked like. The way Zuko had just spun around had been beyond that though. It had been impossible. Zuko turned his attention back to Sokka. 

“That throw was insane,” Sokka said. “You play football?”

Zuko hesitated. “At my…old school, I did,” he said. 

“You should totally try out for the team,” Sokka said. 

Zuko frowned, looking back over at Jet and Smellerbee, who had gone back to throwing the football back and forth. “Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“You don’t like football?” Sokka asked. 

“It’s more that I don’t think football likes me,” Zuko said, nodding at Jet. 

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Sokka said. 

Zuko shook his head, looking troubled. “Wish I knew,” he said. “Who is that guy?” 

“Jet Lockwood,” Sokka said. “Thought you guys might know each other. He seems to know you, anyway.” 

“Lockwood?” Zuko asked. “He’s a founding family member?” 

Sokka shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. His mom was the mayor and his dad was a firefighter. Real town heroes. But they both died when Jet was fifteen. He’s legally emancipated now. Lives on his own in his family’s house and works at The Mystic Grill.” 

Zuko looked sad and Sokka realized he was coming off as callous by talking about Jet with clear distaste even as he relayed the losses Jet had suffered. “What happened to his parents?” Zuko asked. 

“They were murdered while on a camping trip,” Sokka said. “It was really tragic. But listen – don’t get the wrong idea. It’s horrible, what Jet’s been through. But it messed him up. He’s not someone you want to mess with, okay? I’m not saying that to be a dick. I’m just being honest.” Sokka was willing Zuko to understand. He didn't want to get into the mess Katara had been back in May when she was dating Jet and didn't think it was his business to anyway. But he didn't dislike Jet out of pure assholery and he wanted Zuko to get that.

Zuko nodded. “Fair enough.” 

“Well listen, about the football team,” Sokka said. “We could use you.” 

“We?” 

Sokka grinned. “I’m on it too,” he said. “And I like you. So screw Jet, right? You should try out.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Zuko said.

* * *

* * *

Zuko got out of the shower and changed into sweats and a T-shirt. It had been a long day. Compelling Ty Lee the previous afternoon had taken a lot of energy. More energy than summoning enough heat to burn Azula the other day, which had left him exhausted enough. Then he’d come close to cracking when he had to go through that room filled with the sweet, tempting smell of blood. His throat burned just remembering it. The school day had been a reminder why he stayed away from human blood though. Hearing about the losses Jet Lockwood had suffered had been a wake-up call. Humans were - well - _people._ Redundant or not, Zuko thought it was important to remember. They weren't walking snacks, the way Azula saw them. They were _people_ with complex lives and thoughts and feelings and relationships. People with trauma and hurt, just like him. Well. Maybe not _just_ like him. When Zuko entered his room, he found Azula sprawled on the bed, reading his diary. 

“Dear Diary, today I talked to Sokka Gilbert again. He wants to be my _fwiend,_ " Azula read. She laughed. “It’s been a while since I’ve had one of those,” she continued to read aloud from the page. “I think maybe I should give it a chance, this friendship thing. After all, I enrolled in high school to keep an eye on the humans of this town and protect them from my sister’s violent instincts. If I forget my connection to them, I might become just as violent and unhinged as her.” Azula shut the diary. “Your prose is excellent, Zuzu. I love how you pour all your thoughts and feelings into your diary. Very Emerson,” she said. “I heard you were thinking of trying out for the football team. That is just adorable.” 

“What are you doing in here?” Zuko asked, glaring. 

Azula gave him a wide eyed, innocent look. She set the diary down on the bed beside where she was lying. “I’ve come to apologize,” she said. “I’ve been doing some thinking. Some soul searching and – I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You’re my big brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, well then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too.” She sat up and leaned forward, meeting his eyes. “Maybe I can learn to be a non-living person too. Maybe...Well, maybe there’s hope for me after all.” She gave him a very serious look. “Do you think there’s hope for me, Zuko?” 

Zuko stared at her. He wanted to tell her that he did believe there was hope for her. He wanted to believe that she had abandoned her original, sinister reasons for coming here and decided to start over with him. It was a tempting notion. But he knew her too well. He held her gaze, for a long moment, searching her expression. She cracked after a moment, laughing and falling backward in the bed. Zuko had known it was a ruse, but he felt his heart sink anyway. 

“Your face,” Azula said through a laugh. “I had you going for a minute there, admit it.” 

Zuko glared. “It doesn’t have to be this way,” he said. “We could both leave. Never come back. Fuck this stupid town. We both have properties all over the country. There's no reason to stay here. You were right, before. I was enjoying myself at Whitmore College. You could come with me, get another degree." He knew it wouldn't work, but it was impossible not to try. He and Azula both had a handful of degrees. Azula tended to keep a low profile and avoid killing when she was staying in one place. With Sozin's Comet approaching, Zuko knew there was little hope of distracting her. Still. He had to try. And she did love college. "You know the founders are aware of us?” he asked, hoping to freak her out. 

Azula sat up, still laughing. “The founders?” she asked. “You mean Bato Saltzman and wannabe boy Buffy? Oh, I know they’re aware.” She scoffed. “I truly hope baby Lockwood comes after me soon. He’s almost too sad. Killing him would be an act of mercy.” 

Zuko stared at her hard, trying to read between the lines. He’d been wondering, actually, what her game was. Not that he was complaining, but it was weird that she’d left Ty Lee alive. She was drawing attention, but not too much attention. It was like she wanted to create just enough of a mess for Zuko to clean up. He supposed it made sense for her to keep a low profile given the nature of her plans. Why attack Ty Lee and leave her with the memories then?

“What is your game, Azula?” Zuko asked. 

“That’s for me to know, and you to…Dot, dot dot,” Azula said, getting up from the bed. “I’m going to go grab dinner. Want to join me?” 

“Azula-”

“Hospital blood bags,” Azula said, raising her hands in mock surrender as she backed through the doorway. “I have a friend who’s a nurse’s aid. Calm down.” 

With that she left. Since when did Azula have friends? Zuko shoved that thought away. Obviously, she just meant a human she was compelling. Azula didn’t have friends and Azula always lied. Those were the things Zuko had to remember if he wanted to stop her from carrying out her plans. 

* * *

* * *

“Miss Gilbert?” 

Shit. Katara had been zoning out. Tuesday afternoon of her second week of school and she was zoning out. She’d always liked history, too. And Bato Saltzman had always been her favorite teacher. Bato was a friend of the family, and Katara thought of him almost like an uncle. She knew he wasn’t calling her out to be mean. Her dad had probably told him to start calling on her more since her grades had slipped so much at the end of last year. 

“I’m sorry Bato – er, Mr. Saltzman,” Katara said. “Could you repeat the question?” 

“We’re reviewing for the history final,” Bato said, not unkindly. “Thanks to school regulations, you have to learn a few specific dates. We’ll be going into more detail about the events themselves throughout the semester. Do you remember what year Pearl Harbor was?” 

Katara stared at him blankly. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. She kept thinking about Ty Lee, in the hospital after an animal attack. The world felt so violent and cruel and random sometimes. Katara had been struggling with that concept ever since last spring. That the world was not an inherently good place, as she’d grown up believing. She was having trouble focusing. 

“December 7, 1941.” Everyone in the class turned to stare at Zuko. Katara had barely heard the guy talk so far. 

“That’s correct, Mr. Salvatore,” Bato said. “The fall of the Berlin Wall?” 

“Nineteen eighty-nine,” Zuko said. “I’m good with dates, sir.” 

Katara exchanged a look with Aang, who was sitting a few seats away. Toph nudged Katara from beside her and shot her a raised eyebrow. Katara frowned. This new kid was odd, to say the least. He hadn’t said a word all week last week, and then he’d just spoken up out of nowhere, to draw attention away from Katara, like he knew she didn’t want the spotlight on her right now. Zuko had come to sit with their group at lunch the previous day and this afternoon. He was quiet though, and they all agreed it was hard to get a read on him. 

“Are you?” Bato asked. For some reason, he was staring at Zuko with a concentrated intensity that Katara didn’t understand. It was almost like he was sizing him up. Which was bizarre, because Zuko was a student. “Civil Rights Act?” 

“Nineteen-sixty-four.” 

“Korean war?” 

“Nineteen-fifty to nineteen-fifty-three.”

“Hm,” Bato said. “I thought it was fifty-two. Can someone double-check? Miss Forbes, I can see your phone under the desk you know. Would you mind looking up what year marked the end of the Korean war?” 

Suki flushed and took her phone out from under the desk. Everyone waited while she googled. A moment later, Suki looked up from the phone. “Fifty-three, sir.” 

“Thank you,” Bato said. He was still eyeing Zuko with something like suspicion. “Remember to study up on your dates for the exam, everyone,” Bato turned his attention back to the class as a whole. “Now, I’d like to discuss an upcoming event right here in Mystic Falls. There will be a town-wide celebration on December 24th as we all gather to watch the famous Sozin’s Comet as it flies over Mystic Falls. The comet was discovered nearly five centuries ago, and can be viewed at its brightest every one hundred and forty-five years.” 

Katara was vaguely interested in the comet celebration, but she was distracted. Zuko Salvatore was leaning forward in his seat, listening to Bato discussing the comet with a fascination that was a little overboard for a lecture about astrology.

When the bell finally rang, Katara, Suki, Toph, and Aang hurried to corner Zuko before he could disappear down the hallway. The four of them had been silently communicating through looks – and in Toph’s case elbow nudges – all class. Zuko seemed cool enough, but he needed to be vetted if Sokka was interested in him. 

“You’re good at history,” Katara said. “Thanks for saving me in there.” 

“No problem,” Zuko said. “I do a lot of crossword puzzles. It’s a loner thing.” 

“That’s cool,” Aang said, ever the peacemaker. He put a friendly hand on Zuko’s shoulder, grinning. As Katara watched the interaction, her heart sank. All of a sudden Aang’s eyes went wide and scared. He dropped his hand and backed away from Zuko, staring. “What happened to you?” he asked, sounding horrified. 

Zuko stared at Aang, looking confused and alarmed. “What?” 

“I -” Aang stopped himself and shook his head. “I’m sorry, that was so rude. I don’t know what that was. I’m sorry!” 

Katara watched in confusion as Aang disappeared down the hall. 

“That was weird,” Toph said. “He doesn’t usually wig like that,” she added to Zuko. “I’m gonna go see what the heck is going on.” 

Toph walked away down the hall, her white cane in front of her. Katara and Suki exchanged a confused look. Zuko seemed just as thrown off by the interaction. Katara shot Zuko one more suspicious and confused look before she and Suki followed Toph. 

When they caught up to Aang, he was hurrying into an empty classroom. 

“What was that, Aang?” Toph asked, sitting on one of the desks.

Aang leaned against the chalkboard, looking troubled. “Not sure,” he said. “I just touched him and all of a sudden I could feel…” he shook his head. “Something bad.” 

“That’s specific,” Toph said. 

Katara frowned, sitting on a desk as well. “Talk to us, Aang,” she said. 

“I don’t know,” Aang said, giving them a smile that seemed forced. “I think I just let Monk Gyatso get to me. He’s been talking about this comet thing a lot. Apparently, it’s a harbinger of evil or something.” Aang laughed, but it didn’t sound like his usual, lighthearted laugh to Katara. “It’s nothing, guys.” 

“Well, I don’t know whether or not I believe in this psychic stuff,” Suki said. “But I can tell that freaked you out, Aang. So listen – we’re here for you.” 

Katara and Toph nodded their agreement. 

* * *

* * *

Sokka had been eyeing the red 1963 Porsche in the parking lot of Mystic Falls High since the first day of classes. He and Suki had been speculating about its owner. She was more of a car buff than him and had, on a few occasions, gone into some detail about the parts involved with the engine of a car like that. They had yet to see anyone get into it though. So, when Sokka was walking with Zuko after school towards the parking lot, his jaw dropped when Zuko approached the car. 

“Holy shit,” Sokka said. 

“What?” Zuko asked, giving Sokka a bewildered look that was quickly becoming familiar and endearing to Sokka. 

“This is your car?” Sokka asked, touching the hood. 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah,” he said, in a flat voice. “It’s mine.” He watched Sokka’s expression for a moment. “Do you uh, want to go for a ride?” 

Sokka looked at Zuko with excitement. “Really?” he asked. 

Zuko shrugged. “Sure,” he said. “What are you doing right now? We could go to the Mystic Grill. I hear they have good burgers.” 

“Yeah!” Sokka said. “I was gonna go by The Grill anyway. Let me let Suki know I’m not riding with her today.” He took out his phone, shot a picture of the car on his Snapchat camera, captioned it _‘guess who’s car this is? meet you at the grill, queen_ 💖’, and sent it to Suki. 

A minute later they were speeding down the streets of Mystic Falls. Sokka rolled down the window and stared out. As excited as he was about the car and its fancy leather seats, he wondered if Zuko realized that almost every neighborhood in their little town was what one would consider a ‘suburb’ and pedestrians and children in the streets weren’t uncommon. 

“So this is great,” Sokka said, trying to keep the nervous edge out of his voice. “But I’m pretty sure the speed limit is like, thirty.” 

“Sorry,” Zuko said, slowing down. 

Sokka felt himself relax a little. He glanced at the speedometer, and his eyes fell on Zuko’s hand on the steering wheel. “Whoa,” he said. “Nice ring.” 

“It’s a family ring,” Zuko said. “I’m sort of stuck with it.” 

“So,” Sokka said. “Your family. Clearly the whole founding family thing is important to you, since you recognized the name Lockwood right away.” 

“And Gilbert,” Zuko said, shooting Sokka a look.

“Yeah,” Sokka said. “My parents never did much with the founders’ council though. They’ve always helped plan the annual founders’ ball and voted on local ordinances, but that's about it. I don’t think my dad’s been to a meeting since-” he stopped himself. “Well, it’s been a while.” 

Zuko frowned. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Sokka said. “My dad’s just been kinda…well, he hasn’t been as active in the community since my mom passed. But I don’t want to bring down the mood by talking about that.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Zuko said. “You can talk about whatever you want.” 

“Well,” Sokka said. “I want to talk about you. Your family is probably more interesting than mine.” 

Zuko let out a harsh laugh. “Interesting isn’t always a good thing, Sokka,” he said. 

“You mentioned your uncle,” Sokka pressed. “He’s your guardian?” 

“My uncle’s been the most important person in my life for some time,” Zuko said. “He’s like a father to me.” 

“But he’s not here?” Sokka asked. 

“He was…against my coming,” Zuko said. “He isn’t the biggest fan of this town.” 

“Why not?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko parked the car and Sokka looked around. He’d barely noticed that they had arrived at the little strip in the middle of town where the handful of bars, restaurants, and shops in Mystic Falls were. Zuko parked on the street in front of the Mystic Grill, but neither of them got out right away. 

“Well, the whole founders’ council thing,” Zuko said. “My uncle isn’t proud of the Salvatore family’s history. He doesn’t always get along with the other council members.” 

Sokka was confused. The town had been founded in the late eighteen-hundreds, as far as he was aware. It wasn’t like the handful of families that had founded the town had colonized it. Mystic Falls was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mountains and forest on all sides for quite a bit. Sokka was vaguely aware that a group of friends from all over had founded the town. He’d heard about the history in class, and from his parents, though he’d never paid a ton of attention. His own family had Alaskan Innuit heritage, and he was pretty sure based on appearance that Zuko was Japanese. So it wasn’t like being a member of a founding family in Mystic Falls had the creepy white colonialist connotation that being a founding family of say, another town in Virginia might’ve had. He kind of remembered his dad and Bato talking about how the town had been founded by a group that believed the waterfalls had some sort of magical powers associated with them. He'd have to ask Katara if she remembered the details.

Zuko noticed Sokka’s confused stare. “Not like that,” he clarified. “It’s just that there’s a history of family drama.” 

“Huh,” Sokka said. “I never knew. Is that why Jet doesn’t like you?” 

Zuko pressed his lips together and nodded. “Probably,” he said. “The Salvatores and the Lockwoods have a complex history. It’s a bit like a soap opera.” 

“You’ll have to tell me about it sometime,” Sokka said. 

“Maybe sometime,” Zuko agreed. “For now, let’s go get some food.” 

* * *

* * *

Katara stared at the expansive Victorian building before her. The Salvatore Boarding House was a lot bigger up close. She had decided to walk here while the rest of her friends went to the Mystic Grill. She’d separated from them as soon as she stepped foot outside the school building, so no one would know what she was up to. Toph, especially, could always tell when someone was lying. 

Katara wasn’t sure what to think of Aang’s talk of psychic visions and witchy powers. She knew that something was off about Zuko Salvatore though. She assumed Zuko was going straight home, since he was, after all, a self-proclaimed loner. 

She just wanted to find out more about him, that’s all. If he had nothing to hide, he wouldn't mind a surprise visit. So, she approached the boarding house, took a deep breath, and used the enormous metal knocker. It was not Zuko who opened the wide, wooden doors though. 

“Azula?”


	3. saturday night bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara learns more about Zuko and Azula Salvatore's mysterious family. 
> 
> With Mai's help, Ty Lee struggles to piece together her bizarre and frightening memories. 
> 
> Sokka invites Zuko to a dinner party.

“What do you know about the Salvatores?” Mr. Saltzman asked. 

Ty Lee was crouched in the bushes outside the window to the Mystic Falls history classroom. Mai was leaning against the building beside her, looking bored. Ty Lee had heard Jet say the word _‘vampire’_ to Bato Saltzman as she hung back after class, waiting to ask a question about what to study for the final. And she was still having the nightmares. _Razor-sharp teeth. Dark veins appearing across Azula’s pale face. Pain._ That night kept coming back to her in flashes, like memories of a film she'd watched years ago. Ty Lee shivered. 

“Zuko Salvatore was born in Mystic Falls on November 1, 1857. On June 18th, 1859, Azula was born. Neither was alive when Mystic Falls was founded. Their father, Ozai Salvatore, and his brother, Iroh, were among the founders,” Jet answered, inside the classroom. 

Ty Lee stood up a little and peeked through the window. Jet was sitting on a desk, chewing a pencil. Something was sticking out from the pocket of his oversized brown leather jacket. Ty Lee tugged on the edges of Mai’s scrubs, excited. Mai sighed, and peeked in as well. Ty Lee pointed to the sharp tip of a wooden stake. Mai raised an eyebrow. She looked intrigued, but still unconvinced. 

Bato Saltzman sighed. “That’s about all I know too,” he said. 

“That’s not all I know, Bato,” Jet said. 

Mr. Saltzman stood up from his chair behind the desk and walked over so that he was standing in front of Jet, leaning forward. Ty Lee and Mai exchanged another look. Ty Lee was aware that Mr. Saltzman was friends with Hakoda Gilbert, so Sokka and Katara occasionally called him by his first name. She had taken note because it bugged her. It felt like favoritism. Jet though? Ty Lee was grateful to him for finding her in the forest and getting her to a hospital and all, but the kid was from the wrong side of the tracks. He’d never been any teacher’s favorite. Ever. 

“What else do you know?” Mr. Saltzman asked. 

“I know they killed my ancestors.” 

Bato sighed and sat down in one of the chairs meant for students. “I guess I know that too,” he said. “Anything useful?” 

“Screw you, old man,” Jet said. Ty Lee and Mai exchanged another look. 

“Be serious, Jet,” Mr. Saltzman said. “We’re the only people protecting this town from vampires right now.” 

“Yeah,” Jet said. “And why is that? Why can’t we tell the other founders? The ones who’ve forgotten?” 

Mr. Saltzman considered. “We could try to convince Monk Gyatso to help us. I know he doesn’t want to be involved, but perhaps if we explained that the entire town is at risk…” 

“And-”

“We’re not involving Hakoda Gilbert in this,” Mr. Saltzman interrupted the suggestion Jet had been about to make. So far he’d been talking to Jet like a friend. Now there was a finality in his tone that rang with authority. 

“But-” Jet started. 

“He’s been through enough,” Mr. Saltzman said. 

“The Gilberts are founders too. It’s in their blood. They could help us-”

“I know you care about Katara, Jet,” Mr. Saltzman interrupted. “But ask yourself whether involving her family would benefit you, or her?” 

Jet stood up. Ty Lee and Mai both ducked a little lower, still peering through the bottom of the window. 

“Fuck you,” Jet said. He looked like he was about to storm off, but he hesitated in the doorway. “Azula Salvatore was talking to Monk Gyatso,” he said, speaking with his back to the classroom. “I followed her. She was asking him for help. Something about a grimoire. She was almost begging. He kept refusing though. I’m only telling you because I have no clue who else to tell.” Jet started to walk away and then stopped. He turned around to face Mr. Saltzman and Ty Lee thought for a moment that Jet was going to hit him. He didn’t though, he just spoke in a cold voice. “Maybe you should ask yourself why you’d rather protect one family than the entire town.” 

With that, Jet stormed away, slamming the classroom door behind him. Mai and Ty Lee both ducked as Mr. Saltzman turned around. They hurried away in crouched positions. A minute later they were standing in the sunny field in front of Mystic Falls High. 

The two of them hurried over to the parking lot, and then stopped near Mai’s black Cadillac, given to her as a parting gift from her father before she left home. Like most things Mai’s parents bought her, the Cadillac was a replacement for any kind of actual caring conversation. Ty Lee wanted to ask if Mai had talked to her parents lately, but she decided to bring it up later. Right now they had more immediately pressing things to discuss.

It was Friday afternoon. They could hear Sokka Gilbert simping over Zuko Salvatore’s fancy Porsche, and Suki Forbes and Toph Beifong trying to ask Aang Bennet endless questions about something he didn’t seem to want to talk about. Katara Gilbert was on her own, hurrying away from her friends and the school. The casual, cheerful atmosphere in the parking lot was jarring after the bizarre conversation they’d just spied on. 

“What do you make of that?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Um, that my best friend is making me spend Friday afternoon back at high school?” Mai asked in a dry voice. “Remember last spring when I graduated and said I’d rather die than step foot in this school again?” 

“Technically, I didn’t make you step food inside,” Ty Lee said. “Come on, what do you think?” 

“That Jet Lockwood is psychotic and Bato Saltzman is feeding into it instead of getting him mental help.” 

“Be serious, Mai,” Ty Lee said. “Please.” 

Mai sighed. “I don’t know,” she said. “It’s weird.” 

“Yeah!” Ty Lee said, getting excited. “Like – did you hear the way Jet talked to Mr. Saltzman? Can you imagine speaking to an adult that way?” 

Mai frowned. “The stuff about vampires was also odd,” she said. 

“Exactly,” Ty Lee said, undeterred by the sarcasm. “Listen, if this is true, how exciting is it?” 

Mai stared at Ty Lee, looking blank. “Exciting?” 

“Vampires!” Ty Lee said. Several students on their way to their cars turned to stare, and Ty Lee lowered her voice, moving closer to Mai. “Think about it. I might have been bitten by an actual vampire, Mai. How amazing is that? Do you think I’ll have superpowers now? Azula is driving me home from school today. I haven’t seen her in the sunlight yet. I hope she sparkles!” 

“I’m starting to think maybe Jet isn’t the only one in need of a shrink.” 

“Look,” Ty Lee said, ignoring Mai’s lack of enthusiasm. “If I give you a bag of tea, would you make it when you get in to work? Before you start your shift?” 

Mai looked confused. “I guess,” she said. “But why?” 

“No reason,” Ty Lee said. “Just do it. And call me tonight when you get done working. You’re in the ward where they do blood drawing, right?” 

Ty Lee had a plan. Jet had been weirdly protective of her ever since he found her in the woods. She had, at first, chalked it up to the fact that he’d been the one to find her. It wasn't like they were friends. She was captain of the cheerleading team. He'd almost been expelled for starting fights on numerous occasions. She supposed it made sense that Jet was worried. She'd been told she looked pretty scary, laying on the forest floor bleeding from the neck. There was more going on though. She had suspected it from the start but she was sure of it now. The day after the attack, Jet had given her a box of tea he had made himself. He claimed it had healing qualities, and that she should drink it every day. Ty Lee had researched the herbs he mentioned being involved in the recipe though. She now suspected that it did more than healing. She had purposefully not tried the tea yet. If her suspicions about the herb's purpose were correct, Mai was going to believe her soon enough about vampires.

Mai frowned. “Yeah, but I’m not a phlebotomist, I’m just a nurse’s aid.” 

Just then a dark blue convertible screeched into the parking lot. Most people had already left, but the handful of students remaining stared. Azula pulled the fancy Chevy Camaro right up next to Mai’s Cadillac. She didn’t say anything but lowered her dark sunglasses, just a little. To Ty Lee’s disappointment, she was not sparkling. 

“Bye Mai,” Ty Lee said. “Have a good day at work.” She climbed into the passenger seat of the car. As Azula sped away, she looked behind her and saw Mai watching them go. Something stirred in her chest, but she ignored it, and leaned back, enjoying the wind on her face.

* * *

* * *

Katara stared at Azula in confusion. She was standing on the porch of the Salvatore boarding house. Her friends had all gone to the Mystic Grill, but she'd slipped away to walk here, hoping to talk to Zuko and learn more about him. She was sure Sokka had told her that Zuko was staying in the boarding house alone and that he didn’t have any family except his uncle, who was not staying in Mystic Falls. Maybe Azula was a friend of Zuko’s? Zuko's red Porsche wasn't in the driveway outside though. Only a dark blue Chevy Camaro.

“Katara,” Azula said. “It’s good to see you again. Please, come in.” 

Katara followed Azula through the enormous wooden doors. They walked down a long hallway and entered the most enormous living room Katara had ever seen. She had known the Salvatore boarding house was big. You could tell from the outside. Katara was pretty sure the entire Gilbert home could fit in this living room though. The deep red furniture belonged in a Victorian castle. There was a spiral staircase leading to an upstairs hall that overlooked the room. Katara’s eyes fell on a massive painting above the sofa. Zuko and Azula’s faces were instantly recognizable, except that in the painting, Zuko had no scar. The man and woman standing behind them with their hands on Zuko and Azula’s shoulders were unfamiliar though. 

“Zuko and I’s father has always had a flair for the dramatic,” Azula said, noticing Katara’s fixation with the painting. “He commissioned this portrait of our family. It's a bit gaudy, but I think we're represented well. I'm sure Zuko appreciates that his face from before the scar has been preserved." 

“Your family?” Katara asked, turning to look at Azula. She was startled by Azula’s sudden proximity. Katara had been sure Azula was standing about ten feet from her, but now she was right there, inches away. “You're Zuko’s sister?” 

Azula nodded, sitting down on the sofa and stretching her legs in front of her to rest on the expensive-looking wooden table where a crystal vase filled with a dark red substance was sitting beside a golden goblet. “That’s right,” she said. “Zuko hasn’t mentioned me?” 

Katara couldn’t place her finger on why, but she was reluctant to sit down. She remained standing, near the exit. “Zuko told us he didn’t have any family except his uncle.” 

Something flashed across Azula’s face. Hurt? It was gone before Katara could try to read more into it. “Zuko and I have a bit of a complicated relationship,” Azula said. 

“So is your uncle your guardian too?” Katara asked. 

Azula looked disgusted. “Absolutely not,” she said. 

“Then who’s staying here with you?” Katara asked. “Your parents?” 

“Our mother passed away many years ago,” Azula said. “And our father….well, he’s a bit preoccupied at the moment. So no. Zuko and I are on our own at the moment. Please, come sit.” 

Katara frowned. “I’m sorry about your mother,” she said. She did not sit though. She felt adrenaline rushing through her veins, although it made no sense. Something was stopping her from relaxing too much. Whether it was the spooky atmosphere of this big, empty mansion or the way Aang had looked after he touched Zuko Salvatore, Katara didn’t know. “I lost my mother last spring,” she said after a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Azula said. 

“She drove her car off Wickery bridge,” Katara said. “It was dark and she didn’t notice that the bridge was flooded. I was in the passenger seat.” 

There was a pause. Katara wanted to ask what had happened to Azula’s mother. She was curious, but that wasn’t the only reason she wanted to ask. She also knew how infuriating it was when people shied away from the topic, like it was taboo. Meeting someone else who had suffered a similar loss meant the option to open up. That was part of why Katara had been so drawn to Jet shortly after the accident. He understood. Azula’s face was unreadable though. 

“You must have so much anger,” Azula said after a moment. 

That wasn’t the response Katara had expected. She stared at Azula in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. 

“You were in the passenger seat,” Azula said. “You lived and she died. You must hate whatever forces in the universe allowed that happen.” 

Katara stared at Azula for a moment, taken aback. What the hell kind of person had the audacity to say something like that to complete stranger? And how could Azula possibly guess something that Katara had never voiced aloud? Never even been able to articulate to herself enough to write it in her diary? 

“Yeah,” Katara said after a moment. “I guess I do. What about you?” 

“What about me?” Azula asked. 

“You figured me out pretty quickly. You must have a lot of anger too.” 

Azula considered. “No, I'm afraid not," she said. "Sorry to disappoint. I was thinking of Zuko." She paused. "Be careful, by the way. Zuko is my brother and I would die or kill for him, but he’s not the most stable person.” Azula stood up and walked over to where Katara was standing. “Don’t trust him, Katara. I’m saying this because I have your best interests at heart.” 

Katara was alarmed by that. She was also having trouble thinking straight because Azula had a habit of leaning in much too close when she talked. Katara was frozen on the spot, staring into Azula’s eyes and trying to read her expression. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” Azula said, suddenly reluctant. She walked away and sat down on the armrest of the sofa. “Forget I said anything. I didn’t come here to mess up Zuko’s life. It can be hard to watch though, when everyone Zuko meets ends up getting hurt. Like I said...Just be careful.”

* * *

* * *

“We just talked for hours,” Sokka said. “I swear, I’ve never met anyone like Zuko.” 

“Because he let you monologue about quantum physics and make bad puns all night without taking a breath?” Katara asked. 

Sokka threw a French fry at her and she dodged. They were sitting at an outdoor table at Mystic Grill. Zuko was supposed to meet them soon. It was Saturday afternoon and sunny, and Sokka was in the best mood he’d been in for a while. The previous evening he’d sat on the swing on his porch with Zuko, just talking about everything from literature to theories about the universe to philosophy to favorite brands of tea. They’d remained deep in conversation until around one in the morning when Hakoda came outside and gave Zuko a good-natured pat on the shoulder and told him it was probably time to go home. 

It would have been nice to make a connection like that no matter what. This was different though, Sokka thought. He felt lighter this morning than he had in months. Like his old self again. It occurred to Sokka that he hadn’t had to fake a smile or laugh once when he was talking to Zuko. 

“I haven’t heard you this happy in a long time, Sokka,” Toph said. “I’m happy for you.” _Okay, so maybe his façade of okay-ness hadn’t been working that well after all._

Suki was smiling at Sokka with encouragement but Sokka couldn’t help but notice that Aang and Katara were both frowning. Aang saw Sokka’s expression and looked apologetic. Katara’s expression of concern only deepened though. 

“Sorry,” Aang said. “It’s just-”

“Yeah, I know,” Sokka interrupted. He knew he was coming off a little harsh, but it was hard not to get annoyed. “You got bad vibes when you touched him. I’m sorry if that’s not sending me running.” 

“He also lied about having a sister,” Katara said. “Don’t you think that’s weird?” 

Sokka shrugged. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s weird, but also, he said he had a complicated family. Maybe he just didn’t want to talk about it.”

They all looked up to hear music blasting. It took Sokka a second, but he recognized the song. ‘Blue Day,’ by Darker My Love. The source of the music became apparent when a dark blue Chevy Camaro convertible screeched around the corner. A pretty girl with a black ponytail and dark sunglasses was at the wheel. In the passenger seat was Ty Lee, her long braid trailing behind her. Their table wasn’t the only one that was staring. The driver of the Chevy Camaro parked in front of the Mystic Grill and got out. Her vintage-looking black and silver dress and Prada handbag screamed _‘outsider.’_ No one in Mystic Falls dressed like that. 

“That’s Azula,” Katara said in an undertone. “As in Salvatore. Zuko’s sister.” 

Ty Lee got out of the car and linked arms with Azula. Everyone sitting outside continued to stare as they walked towards the front doors to the Mystic Grill. Ty Lee was wearing a red sundress and a gaudy yellow scarf. The front doors to the Mystic Grill opened before Azula and Ty Lee reached them. Jet was wearing his Mystic Grill apron and his usual jeans. His typical dark brown leather jacket was abandoned thanks to dress code and a toothpick replaced the usual cigarette between his teeth. Sokka’s eyes flashed to Katara, prepared to read her expression. She just looked confused though, so Sokka turned his attention back to Jet, who was glaring at Azula and Ty Lee. 

“You’re not welcome here, Azula,” Jet said. 

“Why not?” Azula asked, looking around to make sure that the interaction was being observed. It was. The handful of outdoor tables were all watching with rapt attention. 

Jet turned his attention to Ty Lee. “Nice scarf,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Ty Lee said. “It covers up the stitches nicely. Thank you again for rescuing me.” 

“Stitches,” Jet repeated in a dull voice. “So, if you took it off, I would see stitches. Not a fresh wound?” 

Ty Lee looked confused. Sokka was also confused. Why would Jet even ask something like that? Jet’s animosity towards Azula wasn’t that surprising, Sokka supposed. After all, Zuko had told Sokka that the Lockwoods and Salvatores had a history. The question about the scarf felt random though. 

“Of course,” Ty Lee said. 

“Have you been making that tea I told you about?” Jet asked. “With vervain?” 

Ty Lee nodded. “Thank you so much for sharing it with me. It’s amazing. I shared it with Mai, and she loves it too. You remember my friend Mai, right? She graduated last spring. She works at the hospital now.”

Sokka was more confused than ever by the tone Ty Lee used when she talked about whatever weird tea Jet had recommended. She was giving Jet a serious look like she was trying to communicate something else. The two of them stared each other down for a few seconds, seemingly having a silent conversation. Azula was watching them with a calculating expression. 

A familiar blood-red ’63 Porsche pulled up just as Azula and Ty Lee seemed to be getting ready to walk past Jet to get inside. Zuko Salvatore got out and walked past the table where Sokka was sitting, towards Azula, Ty Lee, and Jet. As he passed, Zuko touched Sokka’s arm for just a moment. Sokka watched Zuko approach the small confrontation, looking pissed. Of course, Zuko often looked pissed. This was different though. He looked ready for a fight. 

“Hello, brother,” Azula said, without taking her eyes off Jet. 

“What are you doing here, Azula?” Zuko asked. It sounded more like an accusation than a question though. 

“Same as you,” Azula said. “I’m on a date.” Azula looked over at their table and Sokka was struck by a sudden icy feeling in his chest. Sokka was a believer in science. He didn’t put any stock into psychic visions or ‘vibes.’ All of a sudden though, he felt like he was a prey animal being stared down by a predator. “Yours is such a snack, by the way,” Azula said. Then Azula’s attention was reverted to Ty Lee and Sokka felt a breath he hadn’t known he was holding escape his lungs. “Come on, Ty Lee, we’re clearly not wanted here. I saw a much classier pastry shop down the road anyway."

Everyone watched Azula and Ty Lee get back into the Camaro and speed away. Sokka felt overwhelmed and upset and maybe a little worried about Ty Lee. He couldn’t place his finger on why. Azula hadn’t said anything threatening, and Ty Lee must like her to have agreed to go out. Something was off though. Sokka just didn’t know what. 

“You should go too,” Jet said to Zuko. 

“We should talk,” Zuko said. “Me and you. My intentions aren’t what you think.” Zuko pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Jet. “My number.” Jet took the paper and stuffed it into his apron pocket. 

“Go,” Jet said, still glaring. “And don’t come back.” 

Zuko headed towards his car and Sokka jumped up and hurried over to him. “Hey,” Sokka said. “What the heck was that?” 

“Just the family drama I was telling you about,” Zuko said, refusing to meet Sokka’s eyes. “I should go.” 

“But-”

“I’ll call you later,” Zuko said. “Okay?” 

His pleading expression was hard to say no to, but Sokka could at least try. He pouted a little and the corner of Zuko’s lips turned up in a half-smile. Sokka leaned harder into the pout, determined not to crack. 

“Fine,” Zuko said after a moment of holding Sokka’s gaze. “I’ll come over later. Better?” 

Sokka grinned. “Much,” he said. 

Zuko was looking over at their table in concern though. Sokka followed his gaze. Suki and Toph hurried to pretend to be deep in conversation and Katara and Aang both looked away. 

“Your friends aren’t my biggest fans,” Zuko said. 

“Are you kidding me?” Sokka asked. “Suki says you’re helping her study for history. And Toph told me she wishes you were her big brother.” 

Zuko wasn’t deterred. “Your sister,” he said. “And Aang.” 

Sokka gave in. “They don’t know you,” he said. An idea occurred to him and he lit up. “But they will.” 

“I didn’t like the way you said that,” Zuko said, leaning against his car. 

Sokka’s grin widened. “Dinner party,” he said. “My place. Tonight. All six of us. Katara and Aang can get to know you and we can get rid of any weirdness.” 

Zuko looked like Sokka had just suggested they all slam their heads against a cement wall for six hours straight. 

“Please?” Sokka asked. Zuko’s expression changed from discomfort to vague reluctance. Sokka was starting to realize that he had a bit of special power here, and he was prepared to use it. Continuing to pout, he leaned forward, continuing to give Zuko his most wide-eyed and innocent expression. “Come on, please. For me?” 

Zuko broke. “Fine,” he said. “But I don’t want to come between you and your sister, or your friends. So if they still don’t like me after tonight-”

“I’ll burn you at the stake,” Sokka interrupted, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry. They’ll love you when they get to know you. Promise.”

* * *

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_There must be a shred of humanity left inside my sister. Somewhere, I keep hoping. But how do I make her see it? And how do I protect Sokka? Maybe I shouldn’t have let myself get attached. Making human friends is only creating more leverage for Azula to use against me. My only hope is to get Azula to remember her humanity._

Zuko set down his diary and sighed. He was heading to dinner at Sokka’s house in about an hour. He didn’t know where Azula was. Zuko had followed Azula and Ty Lee to the pastry shop, jumped onto the roof, and watched through a skylight. They’d actually just eaten pastries though. Zuko didn’t trust it. Azula was obviously using Ty Lee as a human blood bag. Zuko could smell the blood from under the yellow scarf when he approached them at the Mystic Grill. He wasn’t able to follow them after the pastry shop though, because they’d gone to Ty Lee’s house. Zuko had not been invited in so he was stuck outside and there was no ledge to sit on near Ty Lee’s third-story window, so he couldn’t watch them there. He’d come home instead and when Azula showed up about an hour later, she’d been cagier than usual, and upset. She'd refused to tell Zuko what was wrong though. Obviously. 

Zuko had added a television to his room, although it didn’t match the aesthetic of the quilted bedspread made by his mother in around 1860 or the ancient wooden wardrobe and dresser. He had left the ornately framed mirror hanging on the wall based on the virtue that it was a genuine old fashioned mirror made with silver, so he couldn’t see himself in it. He’d mounted the TV beside it, and the news was playing as he half watched and doodled in his diary. 

“The bodies of two campers were recovered just outside Mystic Falls. Authorities are saying that it was an animal attack.” Zuko dropped his diary and pen. He grabbed the remote from beside him on the bed and turned the volume up. “The bodies were both completely drained of blood. What kind of animal could have done this, Mr. Gilbert?” 

A man with long dark hair and a thick beard was standing beside the newscaster onscreen. They were in a parking lot with forest in the background, likely at the park where the campers had been discovered, Zuko guessed. A caption appeared beneath them on the screen. _‘Hakoda Gilbert, local wildlife expert.’_

“I’m not sure,” Hakoda said, looking troubled. “I’m waiting on the coroner’s report, but there’s no animal I’m aware of that drains blood in this manner.” 

Zuko watched the report continue with rapt attention. He felt a familiar sinking sensation in his stomach. Just outside of Mystic Falls? What had he said to Azula when she arrived in town? – _‘Not here. I won’t let you.’_ This was a big _‘fuck you’_ to him, he just knew it. The message was clear. There was nothing he could do to stop her. Zuko was powerless and everyone in a fifty-mile radius, including his friends, was in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate everyone who's commented so far y'all are so sweet 💖 
> 
> I gave Zuko Salvatore Stefan's canon birthday & Azula Salvatore Damon's canon birthday but changed the years because Sozin's comet appears at its brightest every 145 years and this story takes place in an alternate version of 2020. Also because they're a lot closer in age than Stefan & Damon. More details about when they died & became vampires will be given later, as well as answers to all the other unexplained things in the story 😉 
> 
> Also I'll be making a legit uploading schedule soon. Those of y'all who've followed my stories before know I'm big on schedules lol - I just wanted to throw this idea out there & see if anyone was into it before making a schedule. So! More info on that soon 💖


	4. the uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka throws a dinner party. 
> 
> Azula tells Katara about the Salvatore family history. 
> 
> Mai and Ty Lee learn more about vampires. 
> 
> Jet confronts Zuko.

“Look at what Mr. Liang wrote on my chemistry homework.” Sokka shoved the paper across the island at Aang and spoke in a dramatic imitation of his chem teacher. “I asked you to identify trends in electronegativity and electron affinity. This assignment was meant to be a couple of sentences, not five pages. Minus ten points.” He huffed. “Nothing anyone does is good enough for that guy.” 

Aang looked down at the paper. “You deserved a better grade on this,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed. “And Liang is an asshole. It sucks that I have to deal with him at practice too.” Sokka dumped the tinfoil container of spaghetti bought from a local Italian restaurant into a fancy glass bowl he had found in the cupboard. “Stirring spoons,” he muttered, walking over to the drawers. 

“There,” Aang pointed to the middle drawer. 

Sokka opened it. He grabbed a stirring spoon and walked over to stir the pasta. He saw Aang giving him a meaningful look and rolled his eyes. “You’ve been in this house a hundred times, buddy,” he said. “Come on. Be serious.” 

“You explain it,” Aang said. “Stuff like this keeps happening. Last night I was watching Supernatural, and I was like – I bet they end it in the most insensitive way to fans possible. Like, just straight up homophobia and illogical plot developments. And I mean hello. I know you’ve seen Twitter.” 

Sokka snorted. “Everyone and their mother predicted that, Aang,” he said. 

“Also, I was watching food theory videos on Youtube after that,” Aang went on. “And an ad came on and I was like – I bet it’s that Grammarly commercial. Sure enough – I’m being lectured on professional emails within seconds.” 

“That also proves absolutely nothing,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes and stirring the pasta. 

Aang ignored him and walked over to the drawers. He pointed to one. “Birthday candles.” Aang opened the drawer and Sokka walked over and peeked in. Sure enough, old birthday candles littered the bottom of the drawer. 

“Lucky guess,” Sokka said, turning around and refocusing his attention on stirring the pasta into the bowl to make it appear homemade. 

“And how about this,” Aang said. “Today I’m obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen, and twenty-two.” 

“Maybe we should play the lottery,” Sokka said. “Have you talked to Gyatso?” 

“He’s just gonna say it’s because I’m a witch,” Aang said. “I don’t want to be a witch.” 

Katara came into the kitchen and looked at the bowl on the island with a raised eyebrow. Sokka stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and sat on a stool by the island. 

“Where’s Dad tonight?” she asked. 

“Oh sorry – he texted me earlier,” Sokka said. “Some campers got attacked by animals. He’s trying to help figure out what kind of animal it was so he’s working late.” 

“Jesus,” Katara said, looking worried. “What happened?” 

“It’s really weird actually,” Sokka said. “They were talking about it on the news. I guess their bodies were totally drained of blood.” 

“Yikes,” Katara said. “Between this and Ty Lee getting bitten, I’m staying out of the woods for a while.” 

“Me too,” Aang said. “It’s creepy. What kind of animal drains someone of blood?” 

They all shook their heads. Sokka was startled a second later when the doorbell rang. He bolted over to answer it. Suki and Toph had arrived for the dinner party. Sokka let them in and they all returned to the kitchen. 

“You are radiating nervous energy, king,” Toph said, leaning against the island. 

“Well I haven’t really liked someone the way I like Zuko in…I don’t know, maybe ever,” Sokka said. “I just want this dinner party to go well.” 

For some reason, Katara looked irritated about that. Sokka wanted to ask her what her deal was but before he could, the doorbell rang again. 

“Just be your normal, loving self!” Suki called as Sokka hurried down the hall to answer the door. 

When Sokka opened the door, he found Zuko outside looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Hey," Sokka said. "Please, come in."

A few minutes later they all moved into the dining room. Sokka had set out plates and forks as well as a bottle of soda and glasses for everyone. Zuko had also brought a glass bottle of iced tea he claimed to have made himself. They all served themselves and dug in. Everyone tried the tea Zuko had brought and Sokka raved about how great it was even though in reality, he thought it was a little bitter. Zuko complimented the pasta and Katara hid her snort by pretending to cough while Sokka gave her a furious look. 

“So, Zuko, are you trying out for the football team?” Suki asked. “They could use you. I heard about Jet throwing a ball right at you and you catching it.” 

“I don’t know,” Zuko said, looking uncomfortable. 

“You should,” Sokka said. “The coach is an asshole and I know you’re nervous about being on a team with Jet, but trust me, it’s a lot of fun.” 

“You’re really selling it,” Zuko said dryly. 

“I’m on it,” Sokka added, meeting Zuko’s eyes. He’d discovered that his well-practiced puppy-eyes pleading look that didn’t work great on any of his friends actually tended to be something like kryptonite for Zuko and he was taking full advantage. “You’d get to spend every Monday after school with me.” 

Zuko was clearly trying his best not to smile. “Okay, you’re actually selling it a little,” he conceded after a second. 

Sokka grinned, feeling very pleased with himself. He was about to say something more when the doorbell rang yet again. “Wonder who that is?” he said. Hakoda wasn’t supposed to be home until much later.

* * *

* * *

Katara leaned in closer to Aang as soon as Sokka left the room. “Well?” she asked. 

“Oh give it a rest you two,” Toph groaned. 

“No psychic visions yet,” Aang said. “And I told you, I’m being cautious but I’m giving Zuko a chance.” 

“No way,” Katara said. “You told us what you felt when you touched him. You said it was like death. Like what you imagine death to feel like. That is not something I want my brother getting involved with. Plus, Azula told me not to trust Zuko.” 

Suki frowned. “Yeah but that kinda just speaks to how weird things are between them, don’t you think? I mean his own sister is trying to turn people against him. No wonder the guy doesn’t like to talk about his family.” 

Katara was about to say more but she was distracted by the sound of arguing down the hall. She got up and hurried toward the front door. Azula Salvatore and Ty Lee Donovan were standing outside. Ty Lee was holding a silver pan filled with brownies. 

“We heard you were having a dinner party, so we brought dessert,” Azula was saying. “Hope you don’t mind.” 

Katara walked over to join Zuko and Sokka by the door. She was alarmed at how pissed Zuko looked. 

“What are you doing here, Azula?” Zuko asked. 

“Waiting to be invited in,” Azula said. 

“No!” Zuko said, practically shouting. Katara and Sokka exchanged a concerned look. Zuko saw and took a deep breath. “I mean, no,” Zuko said in a slightly calmer voice. “No, she can’t stay. Can you Azula?” 

Ty Lee pushed past Zuko, Sokka, and Katara, and turned around, smiling. “Get in here, babe.” 

“We’re just finishing up,” Zuko said, still glaring at Azula. 

Azula looked hurt and Katara sighed. She’d had enough of this. “It’s fine,” she said to Azula. “Just come in.” 

Azula walked inside past Zuko, Katara, and Sokka. “This is a beautiful home,” she said. “Thank you so much for inviting me in, Katara.” For some reason, she said it with a weird air of triumph that seemed to be directed at Zuko, who looked furious. 

“Uh, thanks,” Katara said. “And you’re welcome. I guess.” 

A few minutes later the group migrated to the living room for brownies. The tension was palpable. Katara was starting to regret saying Azula could stay. It had clearly ruined the evening and Sokka was going to be pissed later. Whatever. Katara didn’t really get why Sokka was putting all this effort in anyway. It bothered her but not just because of Aang’s weird psychic vision. She couldn’t place her finger on it but there was something about Sokka putting all his energy into this guy that got under her skin. That thought made her feel like a crappy sister, so she tried not to think about it and instead focused on the conversation. 

“It’s great that you’re thinking about trying out for the football team, Zuko,” Ty Lee said. “Our team kinda sucks right now. No offense Sokka.” 

“I think the team is pretty good,” Katara said, shooting Ty Lee a dirty look. 

“How are your extracurriculars going this semester, Katara?” Ty Lee asked. “I know you used to be really involved in the GSA. And the yearbook. And weren’t you in that community gardening group last year around this time?” 

Katara looked down. She had all but abandoned extracurriculars this year in favor of just trying to get by. She didn’t think Ty Lee was _trying_ to be a bitch. They just didn’t know each other that well. So yeah, that had probably been a genuine effort to ease the tension. Still, Katara felt trapped. “I still do yearbook,” she offered. “I’ll probably stop by cheer practice sometime next week to take pictures.” 

“Why aren’t you doing anything else?” Ty Lee asked. Again, it sounded genuine. Still, Katara wished the attention could be reverted to someone else. 

“You know, I think extracurriculars can be overdone,” Toph said after a moment of awkward silence. 

“Yeah,” Suki said. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with just passing your classes and getting out. This is high school.” 

“I’m going to go…do the dishes,” Katara said. 

She hurried out of the dining room and into the kitchen. She appreciated Toph and Suki’s attempts at bringing the mood back but honestly, she couldn’t take any more of that conversation. She was pissed at Sokka for even making her do this stupid dinner party at this point. She wanted to go to her room and lock the door. 

Maybe Sokka could just act like everything was normal, but Katara couldn’t. She’d promised herself she would try – for her dad and brother’s sake- after the disastrous summer she’d had. The look on her dad's face the night she’d come home trashed after one of her last days spent with Jet was burned into her mind. She tried to force herself to take deep breaths. This was apparently super easy for Sokka. So why did she feel like she was hanging on by a thread? 

Katara was about to grab the now-empty pasta bowl from the island to wash but she accidentally bumped the knife rack in the process. One of the knives that had been precariously shoved into the rack fell. Out of nowhere, Azula was beside Katara, having caught the knife by the handle. She spun it around and handed the handle to Katara. 

Katara let out a shaky laugh, feeling her heart race. How did Azula always appear out of nowhere like that? Was she losing her mind? “Nice save,” she said. 

“I like you,” Azula said. “You know how to laugh.” She paused. "You should quit yearbook." 

"Why do you say that?" Katara asked. 

Azula smirked in the most infuriating way. "You clearly despise it," she said. 

"I used to love it," Katara said. "It's just...hard to feel like anything matters right now. But I don't know. Maybe some things could matter again." 

"Maybe," Azula said. "Seems a little unrealistic though." 

Katara put the knife away and leaned against the counter. “I have to ask,” she said. “What is it with you and Zuko? Why didn’t he want you here tonight?” 

Azula considered. “You really want to know?” she asked. “My brother and I don’t have a pretty history. It can’t be tied up with a neat little bow.” 

Katara frowned. “I really want to know,” she said. “If you want to tell me.” 

Azula looked at her like she was sizing her up and then hopped up, so she was sitting on the island. “I mentioned before, that Zuko and I lost our mother. I suppose the answer to your question goes back to that. After she passed, our father was all we had. Zuko has always had a bit of a…precarious relationship with our father. So that was very difficult for him. It was….less difficult for me. Well, as I told you before, our father isn’t around anymore. After he stopped being in our lives, Zuko and I remained close but Zuko became more and more disillusioned with our father over the years and I didn’t agree. It created conflict. The last time we saw each other before returning to our home in Mystic Falls, Zuko made it very clear he didn’t want to see me again.” 

Katara was surprised by the blunt honesty. Still, Azula’s response had only created more questions. “Wow,” Katara said. “How did your mother die?” 

“In a tragic fire.” 

Katara felt something click. _Oh god._ “Is that how Zuko-”

“No,” Azula said before Katara could finish. “That was something else.” She said it in a tone that implied the topic was closed so Katara decided to let it go for now. 

“What was she like?” Katara asked instead. “Your mother?” 

There was a pause as Azula considered. “That depends on who you ask,” she said. “If you ask Zuko, she was kind and empathetic. Good-natured and fun but also very wise.” 

“I’m not asking Zuko,” Katara said. “I’m asking you.”

Azula thought about that for a second. “I would agree with Zuko,” she said. “But she was only those things for certain people. Zuko was one of them. I wasn’t.” 

“That’s really hard,” Katara said. She reached over to the island and put a hand on Azula’s. Azula looked startled for a moment but then she let Katara squeeze her hand. 

“It was,” Azula said. Then she seemed to shake herself and hopped down from the island and leaned in so that she was looking into Katara’s eyes with a sudden intensity. “Now forget that we had this conversation.” 

Katara stared at her in confusion. “What? Like you want me to not mention it again? Or?” 

Azula looked alarmed. She leaned in further, her eyes blazing with an intensity Katara didn’t understand. “Forget that we had this conversation,” she said again, sounding almost angry. 

“Uh, sure,” Katara said. “I won’t bring it up.” 

For some reason, Azula looked baffled. Katara shrugged it off and walked back to the living room to rejoin the others. Talking about someone else’s problems had helped her distract herself from her own. She sat down next to Aang on the sofa and forced herself to try to put on a mask of casual happiness for the rest of the evening for Sokka’s sake.

* * *

* * *

“I feel like a creep hanging out watching high school cheer practice,” Mai complained. 

“You graduated last spring, Mai,” Ty Lee said, rolling her eyes and joining Mai on the bleachers as the rest of the cheerleaders walked off towards the parking lot. “You’re not exactly ancient. But thanks for hanging out. So – did it happen again last night?” 

“Yep,” Mai said. It was Monday afternoon. Mai had spent the weekend working and she had, as instructed, tried the vervain tea Ty Lee gave her. She’d expected nothing. Ty Lee had always had a big imagination and Jet Lockwood was a weirdo. Yeah, it was odd that Bato Saltzman was on board with Jet’s delusions, but it proved nothing. Then Azula had shown up to the hospital and shit had gotten weird. “Azula came in towards the end of my shift, looked me in the eyes, and told me to give her a blood bag.” 

“Do you think she killed those campers?” Ty Lee asked. 

Mai thought about it. Until this weekend, the mere concept of vampires had been nothing more than a cool fantasy story trope in her opinion. She’d seen things she couldn’t explain though. When Azula looked at the other employees, they obeyed. And when she told them to forget about her, they really seemed to. Mai had pretended to be under the spell too. 

Ty lee had only vague memories of the night she’d been attacked in the woods. She had no memories of Azula biting her since then, but she was always wearing a scarf now. They both agreed it was likely Azula was using her mind-controlling abilities to erase Ty Lee’s memories of being bitten. 

“I don’t know,” Mai said. She was watching the football players line up about fifty feet away from the bleachers. Zuko Salvatore was there, in his usual skinny jeans and black leather jacket. He was hanging back behind Sokka Gilbert, looking deeply uncomfortable even from a distance. “Do you think Zuko is a vampire too?” 

“Yes,” Ty Lee said. “He has to be, right?” 

“Does Azula talk about him?” Mai asked. 

“Not really,” Ty Lee said. “Sometimes she complains about him. He sounds really mean and annoying. Apparently, he’s always in a bad mood and he listens to shitty emo music super loud in the middle of the night.” 

Mai considered that information. She agreed with Ty Lee that Zuko must be a vampire if Azula was, but she didn’t understand why an immortal undead creature would enroll in high school. 

Saturday Ty Lee had called Mai crying because Azula had left her house in a rage. Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Donovan hadn’t paid them any attention and had been generally a bit rude, which tracked. Mai had been best friends with Ty Lee since kindergarten. She knew how Ty Lee’s parents could be. Inattentive and distracted was putting it lightly. They had seven kids so they had an excuse but still. The story Mai had been able to get from Ty Lee was that Azula was a bitch to Mrs. Donovan and Ty Lee told her to knock it off. The mere idea of Ty Lee standing up to Azula for her mom made Mai think Azula must have been acting pretty ridiculously. Ty Lee’s specialty had never been speaking up. Apparently, after that Azula got angry and left. The campers had been killed just outside of town barely an hour later. It was hard to chalk it up to coincidence. 

“Do you think your fight made her mad and she like – killed the campers to blow off steam?” Mai asked. “Or because she thought you were breaking up and she wouldn’t be able to suck your blood anymore?” 

Ty Lee looked confused. “Azula and I didn’t have a fight,” she said. 

Mai stared at her. “Yes, you did. You called me crying about it.” 

Ty Lee shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Have you been drinking the vervain tea?” 

“Of course not,” Ty Lee said. “I told you. I want to learn more about vampires. If I drink the tea and Azula drinks my blood and it’s like, vampire poison or something, it’ll ruin everything.” 

“But there’s a chance she killed two people,” Mai said. “That doesn’t bother you?” 

Ty Lee stood up, looking upset. “Why can’t you just be happy for me?” 

“Happy for you?” Mai asked. “You’re acting insane.” 

Ty Lee glared at Mai for a moment then took off down the bleacher steps. Mai watched her go, frowning. She wasn’t running after her. She didn’t think it would do any good. The gaps in Ty Lee’s memory were concerning and it bothered Mai that Ty Lee didn't seem to mind being a walking blood bag at best and a discardable doll at worst. Mai had never had a full conversation with Jet Lockwood in her life, but she was determined to talk to him after practice if he knew something about all this. She turned her attention back to the football field.

* * *

* * *

“You better hope that you're better at football than you are at chemistry, Mr. Salvatore,” Mr. Liang said. 

“He is,” Sokka said. “Give him a chance.” 

“I don’t want him on the team,” Jet said, glaring at Zuko. “He’s a thief!” 

Sokka shot Zuko a confused look. They were standing on the football field getting ready for practice. With a lot of pleading, Sokka had convinced Zuko to try out. Everyone except Zuko was wearing their jersey, and most of the team had on helmets in preparation to play. Sokka and Jet were both holding their helmets under their arms, and Zuko of course didn’t have any gear. 

“What are you talking about, Lockwood?” Mr. Liang asked. 

“I know you stole from me,” Jet said to Zuko. “I don’t know what the hell your game is, but everything of value has been moved away from the windows and you’re never getting an invitation, so just stay away.” 

“I’m sure Zuko would never steal from you, Jet,” Sokka said. He turned to Zuko. “Right?” 

Zuko grimaced. Sokka felt his heart sink. “I’m sorry, Jet,” Zuko said. “I had to. And I can explain. I told you, we need to talk.” 

“The fuck we do,” Jet said. He stepped forward, ready to fight. Sokka stepped between them and shoved Jet backward. 

“Get out of the way, Sokka,” Jet said, pushing past. He shoved Zuko, but Zuko didn’t budge. 

“I told you, I’m not who you think,” Zuko said. 

Jet swung a punch in Zuko’s direction. Sokka wanted to intervene but it happened very fast. Zuko’s hand flew up and stopped Jet’s fist in its path. Jet screamed in pain and fell backward. Everyone stared at him as he held his hand and yelled in pain. Mr. Liang grabbed Jet’s arm and pulled him into a standing position, yanking his hands apart. 

Sokka felt his jaw drop. Jet’s knuckles were red and swollen where Zuko had touched him, like they’d just been burned by a branding iron. Sokka looked back and forth between Jet and Zuko several times. Jet was breathing heavily. He still looked pissed, but there was something else in his eyes too. _Fear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: everyone reading this incredibly silly & self-indulgent au that I'm having a ridiculous amount of fun with is such an icon & I truly hope y'all enjoy this au as much as I am. thank you SO much to everyone commenting, like - nice comments really do make me smile so much & make my whole day when I read them & y'all are the best 💖
> 
> \---side note: this fic has its own plot with _elements_ from TVD's plot so the character parallels aren't gonna be exact. I gave the characters the last names of the characters they _most_ closely represent plotwise, but this is still its own story going in its own direction. just wanted to clarify that. (also Liang is the name of a random fire nation general lol)
> 
> also - the schedule! I'll post a new chapter every Sunday 💖


	5. new player in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang's psychic visions and bizarre nightmares begin to weigh on him. 
> 
> The Salvatores deal with the knowledge that another vampire has just arrived in Mystic Falls. 
> 
> Sokka demands answers from Zuko. 
> 
> Jet gives Katara a mysterious ring.

“In the early days of Mystic Falls, it was populated by a group of people that had come from all over the world because of rumors that it was a hotbed of Mystical activity. Many of the original founders came to the town came because they already had a history of individuals in the family with special abilities – not witches, but people with certain skill sets that would have gotten them accused of witchcraft almost anywhere else,” Bato said. 

Aang was trying to listen. He was. But he’d heard all this before. And it got exhausting. Lately, Monk Gyatso had been talking to him about Roku Bennet and witches and the spirit world nonstop. Aang didn’t want any of it to be true. He was a sophomore in high school, not a witch. He just wanted to have fun with his friends and live his life. Now Gyatso was talking about some ancient responsibility to protect the town and Aang was having creepy dreams and those numbers – eight, fourteen, twenty-two – they just kept running through his mind. Driving him insane. 

And of course, Aang got that spooky season was fast approaching and the town had a lot of fun urban legends attached to it, and the rest of the class was probably eating this up. Aang always had too. It was fun to hear about the bizarre and magical “history” that had been passed down through diaries and word of mouth for generations. In the past though, it had all obviously been fake – just for fun. Now that he was having these dreams and Gyatso wanted him to believe it was real, Aang wasn’t having fun anymore. 

“There was only one witch in the town, and that was Roku Bennet. He called the others ‘element benders’ and said that their talents were different because their connection was to a specific element in nature, rather than the spirit world itself. Whether he was right or not, no one knew until Roku’s distant cousin, Emily, came to town and was turned into a vampire and lost her powers. Roku said that it was because witches drew their power from the spirit world and because vampires were dead, they could never have that same connection,” Bato Saltzman went on. 

Aang yawned widely. Everyone else was listening with rapt attention and Aang tried to copy them. He felt himself slumping forward though. His eyelids felt heavy. The classroom was far too warm and the bright sun far too comfortable. He hadn’t been getting any sleep lately because of these dreams. Aang felt his eyes shut and his face fell forward onto his arms. 

He was in a cemetery and it was night. He looked around, confused. He recognized this place. Mystic Falls Cemetery. But what was he doing here? He’d just been – somewhere else – but he couldn’t remember where. The sound of crickets chirping filled the air. Aang had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He froze when he spotted a figure about a hundred feet away. 

The person, who had their back to Aang, wore robes that appeared burgundy in the moonlight and had long, white hair. Aang ran up to them. The person turned and faced Aang and Aang was struck with a sense of familiarity. Aang didn’t know how he knew this man with a long white beard and an intense expression, but he knew that the man was not a stranger. Aang was about to ask a question but before he could, the man’s eyes began to glow like beacons. Aang gave a yell of surprise and stumbled backward. 

“Keep the grimoire hidden,” the man said. 

Aang frowned in confusion. Monk Gyatso had shown him an ancient book which he claimed had belonged to Aang’s ancestor, Roku Bennet. Aang didn’t understand why he would have to hide the book though. Wasn’t he supposed to embrace it, or whatever, according to Gyatso? Gyatso had even suggested that Aang show the book to his friends. Why would this creepy dude want him to keep it hidden? 

“Who are you?” Aang asked. 

“The town of Mystic Falls is in grave danger,” the man said. His eyes began to glow brighter and Aang felt a horrible sense of dread. He watched the man begin to levitate and float into the air and yelled out in surprise. 

“Aang. Aang!” 

Aang woke up with a start and looked around. The classroom was empty except for Bato Saltzman, who was giving him a concerned look. Aang stood up. 

“I’m so sorry, Bato,” he said. “I just haven’t been getting any sleep lately.” 

“It’s fine,” Bato said. “I’m just a little worried about you. You haven’t been yourself lately. Do you want to sit down and talk about it for a minute?” 

Aang considered. Bato had always been a trusted adult for Aang. Bato was good friends with the Hakoda Gilbert, and Sokka and Katara were some of Aang’s closest childhood friends. Bato did seem to know a lot about the history of this town. Maybe he could answer some of Aang’s questions without pushing the whole _‘you were born with an ancient responsibility’_ narrative. He sat back down in the chair and nodded. 

“It’s these dreams,” Aang said. Just thinking about them made him tired and he yawned again and leaned back in his chair. 

Aang let his eyes shut for just a moment and when he opened them, he was staring not at Bato Saltzman’s kind face, but at the same mysterious bearded man from the cemetery. 

Aang yelled and fell backward in his chair. He felt his eyes fly open and realized that he was laying not on the classroom floor, but in the grass, with bright sunlight blinding him. He sat up and looked around. The headstones of Mystic Falls cemetery surrounded him.

* * *

* * *

_Azula was practically vibrating with excitement. A_ ‘master’ _That’s what her father had called her. It was true too. She was phenomenal and she knew it. She had managed to direct the beautiful, crackling shafts of lightening perfectly. Almost as well as Father, even._

_She ran across the Salvatore Boarding House lawn to where Zuko was sitting beside the pond, which was tucked away behind the expansive building. When she got to Zuko, she tackled him. As soon as her lesson had been over, she had run out here to find him._

_“Hey!” Zuko said, shoving Azula away. “What are you doing?”_

_Azula aimed for a spot in the grass and shot a ray of lightning towards it, leaving a burnt spot that would surely get her in trouble later, but it was worth it._

_“Whoa!” Zuko said, his annoyance changed to awe. “That’s amazing!”_

_Azula grinned. “Isn’t it? Father said I was a_ ‘master.’” 

_“Of course you are,” Zuko said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_“Look at this,” Azula said. She summoned a handful of bright blue flames and sat down in the grass beside Zuko. He sat on his knees and leaned forward, close to the flame, looking at it, his face filled with all the awe Azula had come to hope for and expect. She closed her fist over the flame. “Someday, I’ll conquer cities,” Azula said. “That’s what Father and Grandfather both say.”_

_At six years old, Azula had big dreams already and she saw no reason why they should not come to fruition. She wanted to take over the world. For some children, a silly fantasy. For her, something her father actively encouraged – especially now. Speaking of, Azula wanted to know what Zuko thought of the mysterious newcomer and his stranger powers._

_“What do you think of Zhao?” she asked._

_Zuko’s face changed from excitement over the pretty blue fire to nervousness. “I don’t like him,” he said._

_“Really?” Azula asked. “Why not?”_

_Zuko hesitated. “He scares me,” he said._

_Azula laughed. “You just have to get over that, Zuzu,” she said._

_“Last night,” Zuko said. “I was sitting in the living room, by the fire. I wasn’t supposed to be up, but I couldn’t sleep. And I heard Zhao and Father talking. They were talking about killing Mr. Lockwood.”_

_Azula frowned. “I saw Mr. Lockwood this morning,” she said. “He’s not dead.”_

_“I know,” Zuko said. “But they even talked about hiding the body. I didn’t understand it. I ran to Mom’s room-”_

_Azula giggled. “Baby.”_

_Zuko glared at the interruption. “I asked her about it. She said not to worry, but I don’t know…”_

_“Zhao can jump from the lawn to the roof of the boarding house,” Azula said. "He can turn into a bat and fly too." Every word of Zuko’s story had gone in one ear and out the other for her. She thought it was vaguely interesting if Mr. Lockwood could come back from the dead, but she also didn’t believe Zuko. "And he can run so fast he becomes a blur. I've seen him."_

_“You have not,” Zuko said. “You always lie.”_

_“No I don’t, that’s mean!”_

_"You're mean!" Zuko retorted._

_Azula rolled her eyes and decided to continue. “Zhao is a vampire,” she said. “When he passed the mirror in my room, he had no reflection.”_

_“What was he doing in your room?”_

_Azula frowned. She couldn’t quite remember. He’d been talking to her about something. Something in her future. Something she had to do – or become – she didn’t know. She had a guess though._

_“I think he wants me to become a vampire,” Azula said. “Not now, of course. When I’m older.”_

_“If Zhao is a vampire,” Zuko asked. “How can he walk in the sunlight?”_

_“Roku Bennet told me that witches can enchant items and give them to vampires to allow them to walk in the sunlight,” Azula said. “Zhao always wears that awful looking ring.”_

_“Roku told you that?” Zuko asked, looking doubtful._

_“Well,” Azula said. “He told Father. And I was listening.”_

_“So Father wants to become a vampire?” Zuko asked._

_“I think so,” Azula said. “Don’t you?”_

_“No!”_

_Azula was surprised by that. “But you’ve seen the way Zhao can bend fire,” she said. “I’ll bet becoming a vampire makes your abilities stronger.”_

_“But-” Zuko stood up, waving his arms in the air the way he sometimes did when conversations became overwhelming. “Vampires kill people.”_

_Azula stood up too and put her hands on Zuko’s arm to get him to calm down. “I’m sure they don’t all kill people,” she said. “Besides, think of the power, Zuko. I’ve heard that vampires can control people’s minds. They have superior strength and speed. You would never have to feel worthless or weak again.”_

_“Hey!” Zuko shot a weak bolt of fire in Azula's direction and she dodged with ease and shot a bolt of lightning at the spot beside him._

_A moment later they were chasing each other around the lawn, not exactly aiming to actually hurt each other, but not entirely playing either._

* * *

* * *

“Three more campers found dead in Mystic Falls, last night. Bodies drained of blood. Wildlife experts baffled,” Zuko read off headlines aloud from the news app on his phone. He slammed the phone down on the counter and glared. “Not even trying to stay outside of town anymore, I see. What is wrong with you?” 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” Azula said. She handed Zuko a cup of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin from the Mystic Pastry Shop on a glass plate. He stared at her. Sunlight was streaming through the windows of the kitchen. “You better get caffeinated. It does the dead flesh well. Plus, you’ll be late for school and we wouldn’t want that.” 

Zuko continued to stare at Azula in confusion. He set the muffin down on the counter and took the coffee and sniffed it. No hint of vervain. Not that Azula would have access to any. Stealing some of the rare herb from where it grew in a pot on Jet’s dresser by reaching through his window had been a risky move. Jet wouldn’t be so careless again. Zuko still had a small baggy of vervain left and he’d hidden it in a place he didn’t think Azula would look. He was glad he’d spiked the tea he made for Sokka’s dinner party. He hadn’t known Azula would show up to that but still. At least he’d kept his friends safe for that one night. Now there was the issue that Azula had been invited into the Gilbert residence. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not poisoning you with vervain,” Azula said as if reading his mind. “I know you spiked your friends’ drinks at the dinner party,” she went on. “I don’t know where you found vervain, but rest assured, I will find out and I will make sure whatever is left is destroyed.”

“What are you doing, Azula?” Zuko asked, taking a cautious sip from the coffee. 

Azula sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee before hopping up to sit on the counter. “I’m making you a peace offering,” she said. “I didn’t kill those campers last night, by the way. I killed the other two on Saturday but that was a one-off. I was in a mood. I won’t be so careless again.” 

Zuko tried to read her face. “You always lie,” he said. 

“I swear I didn’t kill anyone,” Azula said. “Last night, anyway.” She grinned. “Cross my heart.” She made a gesture like drawing an X cross across her chest. Zuko gave her a disbelieving look. “Think about it,” Azula said. “Why would I do that? I may not think Jet Lockwood and Bato Saltzman are much of a threat, but I came to Mystic Falls for one purpose only and drawing more attention than necessary wouldn’t be very helpful. I’m not shedding any tears over a few dead campers, but I assure you, it wasn’t me. There’s a new player in town.” 

Zuko considered that. Azula wasn’t exactly a trustworthy source, but also, what she was saying made sense. She had hospital blood bags. She had Ty Lee. Also, she was usually pretty good at self-control. Better than him by a lot. There was a reason he chose animal blood over hospital blood bags. 

Azula had no issue with murder, but it did seem like overkill – no pun intended – to stack up a body count of five in less than a week. Sozin’s Comet wasn’t coming until December twenty-fourth. Creating more chaos than necessary before then wouldn’t fit in with Azula’s plans. 

“You’re lying,” Zuko said, trying to force a reaction out of her. “Where were you when they were killed if it wasn’t you?” 

“I was at the Mystic Grill,” Azula said without hesitation. “Plenty of eyewitnesses can confirm, I’m sure. I was asking around about a newcomer in Mystic Falls. My supplier at the hospital admitted to drinking vervain tea.” Zuko raised his eyebrows. “Don’t worry,” Azula said. “Although the fact that someone is supplying her with vervain is something to be aware of, Mai promised me she’d continue to give me blood bags.” Azula leaned forward conspiratorially and Zuko moved closer to where she was sitting on the counter despite himself. “But she wanted to ask me about another vampire who’d apparently come in for a little grocery shopping. So, I decided to inquire around about an unfamiliar face. Unlike you, I found the idea of another vampire in town worthy of concern. I imagine you wouldn’t want to risk someone coming after your little friends.” 

“You mean someone other than you?” Zuko snapped. 

Azula pretended to pout. “That’s not very nice,” she said. “Speaking of friends, I heard you and Sokka fighting on the porch last night. Are you alright?” 

“None of your business,” Zuko said. “Quit spying on my conversations.” 

“Burning Jet Lockwood in front of him wasn’t a very wise move,” Azula said. “Now he knows you’re hiding something from him. Of course, he’s friends with the Bennet witch. He was bound to find out eventually.” Azula had been gloating about having befriended Aang Bennet by proxy ever since the dinner party. Zuko hoped against hope that Aang wasn’t an easy person to manipulate because if Azula got him on her side, all hope was lost. 

“It doesn’t matter, you know,” Zuko said, determined to put a dent in Azula’s confidence. “That you’ve found a Bennet witch, or that Sozin’s Comet is coming. You’re never going to succeed. Even if Aang was an accomplished witch instead of a high school kid, and even if he agreed to help you, it wouldn’t make a difference. You’re never getting your hands on the grimoire.” 

“That’s the thing about me, Zuko,” Azula said. “I’m not like you. I always have a plan and I always succeed.” 

“Bullshit,” Zuko said, although he knew she was right. Father had always said Azula was born lucky and Zuko was lucky to be born and it had always proven to be true. Azula had never failed at anything and Zuko didn’t think she would now. 

“Why did you follow me here then?” Azula asked. “If you’re so sure I’ll fail?” 

“I told you,” Zuko said. “To protect the town.” 

Azula laughed. “Great job so far,” she said. Then she leaned back on her hands and fixed him with a serious look that he didn’t trust. “Sincerely, Zuko, I didn’t kill anyone last night. And if we’re going to be staying in this house together, you should know, I returned to Mystic Falls for both of us. I want us to be a family again. You’ll understand, eventually, and you’ll thank me.” 

“Great,” Zuko said. “Then tell me about your plan. Are you going to give me the usual speech?” He spoke in his best imitation of her piercing voice. “Together we can restore the Salvatore name as something worthy of striking fear in the hearts of men, women, and children. All we have to do is something unspeakably horrible!” 

Azula scoffed. “Are you mimicking me, Zuzu?” 

Zuko continued to speak in a mocking impression of her. “And as soon as I regain your trust, I can go back to my routine of destroying your life at every turn.” 

Azula laughed and spoke in a poor imitation of Zuko. “And I can go back to sulking and brooding in the dark like a vampire from a shitty CW show. Oh whoa is me, some human football player is mad at me.” She switched back to her normal voice. “This is fun,” she said, “I like this.” 

Zuko continued to imitate her. “And now, I will finally reveal the details of my evil diabolical plan to you, Zuko.” 

Azula hopped down from the counter, setting her mug of coffee down and walking away. “Yeah, I’m done,” she said. As she walked away, she spoke once more, back to her poor imitation of Zuko. “That’s just like you, Azula. You always have to have the last word.” 

Zuko shot after her, blocking her from going through the doorway. They’d gone fifteen years without talking prior to Zuko following her to Mystic Falls and it felt like no time had passed at all. Zuko wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Fifteen years since they’d finally said all the things that they’d both been dying to say for years as they fought and almost killed each other. And here they were, still dancing around everything that was hard to talk about like that fight hadn’t even happened. 

“You don’t regret any of it?” Zuko asked. It was a stupid question. In a hundred-plus years of chaos and destruction, Azula had never regretted anything. “Any of the horrible things you’ve done?” he pressed on. Azula laughed. Zuko glared at her and decided he wasn’t done. She couldn’t talk about peace offerings and being a family like there weren’t ancient wounds that might never heal. It wasn’t fair. “Not even what you did to me?” 

Azula’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise, and she looked almost hurt. “What I did to you?” she asked, and for a second, Zuko remembered just how young she’d been when she was changed. Sixteen years old was still a child, really. She sounded young, just then. Like a little kid being wrongly accused of breaking a rule. Then the harsh, cold emptiness was back in her eyes and in her tone. “I saved your life, Zuko,” she said. “No, I’m not sorry for that. I never have been, and I never will be. Guilt me all you want. I don’t regret it.” She paused. “Would it change anything for you? If I did?” 

Zuko didn’t answer at first. He wasn’t sure there was any apology that could make it okay. He opened his mouth to say that she hadn’t just saved his life, it wasn’t that simple, but she spoke before he could. 

“That’s what I thought,” Azula said. Then she was gone and Zuko was standing in the kitchen doorway alone. A black feather drifted to the ground in front of him.

* * *

* * *

“Jet’s knuckles were burned?” Katara asked, frowning. “You’re sure?” 

Sokka nodded. They were sitting on the steps outside of school drinking coffee from to go cups. Hakoda had dropped them off on his way to work today. He’d seemed troubled. Three more campers had been killed overnight. Hakoda had made them both promise to stay out of the woods. Neither had harbored any objections. If there was something out there draining people of blood, Sokka was perfectly happy to stay indoors for a while and Katara seemed to agree. 

“It makes no sense,” Sokka said. “And Zuko won’t explain it to me. I don’t know. Maybe you were right. There’s so much that he won’t talk to me about.” 

Katara sighed. “I want you to be happy, Sokka,” she said. “I do.” There was a _‘but’_ there that she wasn’t saying. Sokka could hear it in her tone. 

Sokka had worked hard to put on a façade of cheerfulness ever since last spring. His dad and sister needed him to be okay. They needed him happy and joking and keeping things normal. Especially now that the school year was underway. But he felt the façade slipping so often. The way he felt when he was talking to Zuko had been a glimpse at something real that didn’t suck, so Sokka had held onto it tight. Maybe Katara had seen it for what it was. A desperate attempt to feel something other than emptiness.

He’d been annoyed with her, at first, for judging Zuko too fast. Now he got it. Zuko was telling lies and keeping secrets and that hurt but what hurt more was that Katara had obviously seen it right away and Sokka had dismissed her. Was that why she was acting so guarded around him? At first, Sokka thought so. But then he remembered that she’d been acting annoyed when he tried to suggest outings with friends or even just family game nights even before Zuko had come into their lives. It was like there was a wall building up between them and Sokka hated it. 

“I’m staying away from Zuko for now,” Sokka said, standing up. “Not because of Aang’s vision, or because Azula told you not to trust him. Because he’s hiding something and I don’t like being lied to.” 

Katara nodded. Both their phones buzzed at the same time and they looked down at their group text labeled _‘gaang gaang.’_ Sokka opened the text. It was from Aang. _‘I feel like I’m going crazy you guys 😭’_

Sokka and Katara exchanged a worried look. Aang had not been himself at all lately. The poor guy was always tired and jumpy. Sokka didn’t believe in any of this psychic shit but he was worried about his friend. 

“I think we should all go to the pep rally on Saturday,” Katara said. “We can eat cotton candy and drink slushies and watch the cheerleaders do their routine and chant about school spirit. Aang needs to get his mind off these creepy dreams.” 

Sokka nodded. The fact that Katara was suggesting the outing made Sokka even more eager to agree than the fact that Aang clearly needed a pick me up. This was the first time in a while Katara had suggested something like this herself. It was progress. The possibility that maybe he didn’t have to _always_ be the one forcing things to seem okay crossed Sokka’s mind, and he felt crappy for the way resentment colored that thought. 

Katara got up too and they walked towards the entrance together. Just as they got to the door, Sokka spotted Zuko jogging up the steps to them. Katara gave Sokka a look that said _‘good luck,’_ and walked inside. 

“Can we talk?” Zuko asked. “Please?” 

Sokka hesitated. His first class started in less than twenty minutes. No one else was standing or sitting outside anymore. Everyone had gone in for classes or disappeared to find a sneaky place to ditch. 

“So you can lie to me again?” Sokka asked. 

“No,” Zuko said. “Come on, please?” 

Sokka stared at Zuko for a few minutes. Zuko was giving him a sad, pleading look that was hard to say no to. Sokka remembered the fear in Jet’s eyes when he’d looked at Zuko though, and he took a step backward. 

“Please, Sokka,” Zuko said. “Hear me out. And if you want to run for the hills after talking to me, that’s your choice.” 

“Fine,” Sokka said. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. 

“What do you want to know?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka glared at Zuko because Zuko had to know that there was no possible way for Sokka to frame his question without sounding like a raving lunatic. There was no way around it. He’d seen Zuko burn Jet with his hands. It made no logical sense. But Sokka believed in science. He believed in concrete, real things. 

“Anything real about you would be a good start,” Sokka said after a moment, because he couldn’t bring himself to ask how Zuko had managed to burn someone with his skin. It was just too crazy. “First you lie about having a sister. Then this weird thing with Jet? And you just keep giving me vague half-answers. I like you, but I need more from you.” 

Zuko looked conflicted. Sokka sighed and turned to walk away. Zuko grabbed his arm though. “Tomorrow is Friday night,” Zuko said. “Let’s have dinner. Just us this time. You can ask me anything you want. And I’ll cook.” 

Sokka frowned. “Can it be at your place this time?” he asked. “I haven’t even been inside your house.” 

Zuko rocked back and forth on his heels, still looking conflicted. “Azula might be there,” he said. 

“So?” Sokka asked. “My dad and sister will both be there if you come to my house.” 

“Your dad and sister aren’t going to try to sabotage me at every turn,” Zuko said. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “I know what it’s like to have a little sister,” he said. “They can be a pain in the ass but I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think. Azula was perfectly nice when she came to our dinner party the other day.” 

There was a pause while Zuko mulled it over. “Fine,” he said. “But we’re leaving and going to the Mystic Grill if she won’t leave us alone.” 

Sokka laughed a little. “Okay,” he said. “So, what are you cooking for me?” 

Zuko looked trapped. “I don’t know,” he said. “I haven’t cooked in…a while. But I’m sure I can come up with something. I’ll make something as good as the meal you made when I came over. Not that – I mean, that meal was great. I just meant-”

“I know what you meant,” Sokka said, taking pity on Zuko. He felt a little bad about pretending the pasta had been homemade but it was too late to confess now. Besides, Zuko clearly had plenty of secrets he wasn’t telling Sokka that were probably a lot bigger than takeout Italian food. “I expect a full life story on Friday, okay?” 

Zuko looked like Sokka had just told him he expected a lengthy murder confession. “Okay,” he said. “You got it.”

* * *

* * *

_‘can we talk’_

The text, devoid of punctuation or capitalization – not even an emoji added for good measure – was infuriating. Katara wanted to leave Jet on _‘read.’_ She was set on it, actually. Except that every twenty minutes she kept going back to it to re-read his stupid text. 

_‘I don’t want to become a worthless small-town lifer, like you.’_

That’s how she’d ended things. So okay, maybe Katara felt a little bad. Maybe that had been harsh. Especially when she’d at least felt alive back in May when she was smoking weed in alleys and throwing rocks at parked cop cars and shoplifting cheap jewelry and bottles of champagne from Walmart. With Jet, she’d messed up a lot. She’d hurt her family by being a mess. But she’d felt something. Now she just felt…numb. 

Azula’s response to Katara’s assertion that some things could matter again ran through Katara’s mind, not for the first time. She was sitting on her windowsill, her diary on her knees as she stared at the blank page and tried to decide what to write. _‘Seems a little unrealistic.’_ Yeah. That sounded right. It was hard to imagine feeling like anything mattered again. 

Katara had quit yearbook. Actually, she’d done something worse. She’d just neglected to show up to the meeting after school, leaving the borrowed, fancy camera in the administrative office. It was a selfish, lazy, cowardly move and it made Katara feel like shit but there was also a feeling of intense relief that came with it. 

It wasn’t fair. Sokka was still playing football, and still on track to be valedictorian next year when he graduated. Sokka wasn’t struggling to get up to go to class every day let alone maintain friendships and extracurriculars. So why was she? 

Defeated, Katara set the diary and pen down and pulled her phone from her pocket for the umpteenth time. She typed her response to Jet fast, barely looking at the screen as if refusing to acknowledge that she was responding made it okay. _‘I’m coming over. Now.’_

She opened her window and climbed onto the tree branch outside. A second later, she was in the yard. Mystic Falls was small enough that Katara could walk almost anywhere in less than thirty minutes. She tugged at a loose thread on her T-shirt and glanced at the house, feeling a pit of guilt. It was just past nine. Technically, if she asked, her dad would probably let her go out. Not if she was honest about where she was going though. 

She walked the familiar route to the Lockwood house. It was a two story house and it had a finished basement. Katara felt a familiar sense of pity that she would never admit to out loud. This place had always felt too big for Jet to stay in, all by himself. It made him seem small.

She would never say that to Jet, though. He’d kill her. Or worse, he’d be hurt. She’d already hurt him enough. 

She walked up the porch steps and knocked. The door swung open and Jet stood there, a lit cigarette between his teeth. Katara followed him inside and sat down on the familiar sofa that had once been nice but now smelled like cigarettes and weed. The living room looked exactly like anyone would expect the home of an unsupervised seventeen-year old boy to look. Soda cans and dirty dishes littered the coffee table, and it looked like it hadn’t been vacuumed in years. There was a giant ‘Green Day’ poster on the wall and a few photos featuring Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot, pinned in random places. 

Jet stood awkwardly for a second, looking at her. “Can I uh, get you anything?” he asked. “Microwave popcorn? Vodka?” _So the contents of his cupboards hadn’t changed much since they’d been dating._

“No,” Katara said. “You said you wanted to talk.” 

Jet sat down on the soda beside her and slumped into the cushions. “Yeah,” he said. 

“So talk,” Katara said, crossing her arms. She felt another wave of guilt when Jet flinched at her tone, and she sighed. “Sorry,” she said. “This is weird.” 

“Yeah,” Jet agreed. “Look, I know things didn’t end great, but I’ve missed you.” 

“Is that why you texted me?” 

“No,” Jet said. “Well, kind of. I wanted to give you something. And it’s gonna seem weird. But it’s important.” He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a gaudy silver ring with an enormous crystal. 

Katara stared at the ring. “What the hell is this?” she asked, laughing. The thing looked like a prop from Party City. It had to be a joke. Right? 

Jet looked dead serious though. He took her hand and pressed the ring into her palm. Katara’s laughter faded as Jet met her eyes and she saw that he wasn’t fucking with her. “This is a very special ring,” he said. “A family ring. I need you to wear it.” 

Katara tried to shove the ring back at him. “What kind of creepy, possessive bullshit is this, Jet?” she asked. “We’re broken up. Over. I don’t want this.” 

Jet looked frustrated. “Please,” he said. “It’s a – it’ll protect you.” 

“From what?” Katara asked. He had refused to take the ring back and she clenched her fist around it, crossing her arms and waiting. 

“Please,” Jet said. “Just wear it. And don’t invite any strangers into your house.” 

“You’re being really weird,” Katara said, standing up. “I don’t know why I came here.” 

“Because you missed me too,” Jet said, also standing. “Didn’t you?” The way he said the last part, less cocky and angry than his usual tone, was enough to soften Katara a little. She remembered the word that had always come to mind when she thought of Jet. _Lonely._

“Fine,” Katara said. “Yeah, I missed you. And I’m really sorry about what I said when…yeah. I’m sorry.” Jet took a step forward, but Katara backed away. “Doesn’t change anything,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Jet sighed. “Didn’t think so.” He took a deep breath. “Please Katara, tell me you didn’t invite Zuko and Azula Salvatore into your house.”

Katara let out a humorless laugh. “Really? This is about whatever weird issue you have with Zuko?” 

“No!” Jet said, throwing his hands up. “This is about me worrying about you.” 

“Well you don’t have to worry,” Katara said. “Zuko and Azula are harmless. Eccentric, sure, but they’re just teenage kids who lost their mom. Like us. I figured you’d have a little more empathy.” 

Jet sighed and exhaled a mouthful of cigarette smoke before shaking his head and laying back on the couch in defeat. Katara rocked back and forth on her heels, debating leaving, and then sat on the sofa’s arm rest. “Can you please just promise you’ll wear the ring? I swear it’s not a possessive thing, or me trying to get you back. It’s just weird to explain,” Jet said. 

“Try,” Katara said. 

Jet sat up and met her eyes. “Do you believe in the supernatural?” 

Katara was thrown off. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but it wasn’t that. “Like ghosts?” she asked. 

“Ghosts,” Jet said. “Demons. Vampires. All of it.” 

“I don’t know,” Katara said. “Once when Sokka and I were kids we watched a glass fall off the table for no reason. No wind or anything. I always think maybe that was a ghost. But vampires and stuff? Come on. Why are you talking to me about this anyway?” 

“I’m trying to explain,” Jet said. “Look, I don’t have any siblings, or extended family. So when my parents died, I had to go through their stuff alone. I found all this old shit in the attic, including this ring. And a bunch of diaries. The Lockwoods have a history of believing in the paranormal, apparently. And this ring is supposed to protect you from harm. Weird stuff has been happening in this town. People are being drained of blood. I just want you to have this, even if it’s not real, even if it’s just hokey bullshit. I’ll feel better if I know you’re wearing it, okay?” 

Katara stared at Jet, unsure what to say. She was pretty sure he’d just come dangerously close to accusing the Salvatores of being vampires and she was starting to worry about his mental health. Still. It was hard to say no when Jet made her feel bad for him like that. The saddest part was that she didn’t even think he was playing the pity card. He genuinely seemed set on this superstitious weirdness. 

“Okay,” Katara said, putting on the ring. “I’ll wear it. But I have a condition.” 

“What?” Jet asked.

“Go to the school counselor’s office tomorrow.”

* * *

* * *

Zuko got home after hunting down a few squirrels feeling irritated with himself. Why had he agreed to this dinner thing with Sokka? A hundred plus years alive and he still couldn’t bear to disappoint anyone. Also, Sokka was really cute. And sweet. And funny. And maybe Zuko was falling for him despite his intention to keep a healthy distance between himself and the humans of Mystic Falls. This was a mess. He’d come here with the sole intention of protecting Mystic Falls from Azula’s deadly whims and so far, he was not only failing miserably but getting caught up in something that he was feeling less and less in control over. 

Zuko was distracted as he walked up the darkened porch steps, so he didn’t see the figure lurking in the shadows at first. A moment later Zuko felt himself being slammed into the brick side of the house. A familiar face he had hoped never to see again was grinning at him. Zuko tried to summon fire, or at least enough heat to burn, but he didn’t have it in him. Not on a diet of animal blood. Strong hands clamped down on his throat and he gasped in pain and tried to get away, but he wasn’t strong enough. 

“Miss me?” a familiar voice hissed. 

Zuko continued to struggle to get away. He summoned heat to his palms and shoved, burning the other man. He managed to get a foot of space between them. Then there was a flash of blue and a wave of heat.


	6. an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatore siblings form a temporary alliance against a common threat. 
> 
> Zuko tells Sokka more about his past. 
> 
> Katara attempts to overcome her trauma with shocking consequences. 
> 
> Aang, Suki & Toph attempt to contact the ghost of Roku Bennet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Every nice comment clears my skin & adds five years to my life you icons are so kind & I appreciate y'all ❤
> 
> Okay. So. 
> 
> I am dealing with...the struggle of not wanting to spoil the chapter versus not wanting people to stop reading lmao 
> 
> please notice that I did not use a major character death tag & this is the vampire diaries universe. so. that is all. ❤
> 
> CW: mentions of psychological child abuse, canon typical violence (vampire diaries canon typical), needles, descriptions of a car crash

Zhao leapt backward to avoid being hit by yet another flash of blue lightening. 

Then he was being slammed to floor by Azula. Zuko leaned against the railing, gasping and touching his neck where moments ago, Zhao’s hands had been. Azula slammed her knee into Zhao’s chest and leaned over him, glaring and pinning his hands down by his sides. Zuko moved so that he was looking down at Zhao as well. He was still feeling stiff and frozen from the shock of seeing Zhao again for the first time since 1875. 

“Azula,” Zhao said, laughing. “Is that any way to greet an old family friend?” 

“What are you doing here, Zhao?” Azula asked. 

“Visiting!” Zhao said. He was about to laugh but he was silenced by Azula slamming his head into the pavement hard enough to smash a human’s skull to pieces. Zuko heard his occipital lobe crunch. Blood spread around where Zhao was laying. 

“How dare you come to my town, my home, and attack my brother?” Azula spit in disgust. “Did you know I have a doctorate in human anatomy now? And you remember how impeccable my control has always been, don’t you?” When Zhao didn’t respond, Azula stuck her thumb in his eye and Zhao screamed. Zuko flinched despite himself. He hated Zhao, but the squelching sound that could be heard even over Zhao’s yells wasn’t pleasant. “I asked you a question,” Azula said. 

“Yes, I remember,” Zhao shouted between yells of pain.

“Good,” Azula said, taking her thumb away and leaving a gaping, bloody hole. The socket began to heal itself before them. A second later, Zhao was blinking and the only sign that he’d just had his eye demolished was the crimson blood still staining his face. Azula had unpinned one of Zhao’s wrists to stab his eye and he tried to reach for her. Zuko made to help her hold him down, but she grabbed both Zhao’s arms and twisted them backward behind his head at the same time. Zuko heard a horrible cracking, crunching sound and Zhao yelled in pain. “As I was saying,” Azula said. “I know every nerve ending in your body. I could burn you alive from the inside out and make it last as long as I wanted, and you wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it. So I suggest you tell me what the hell you’re doing in Mystic Falls.” 

Zhao laughed. “You always did want so badly to be frightening, Azula. You want to be a monster but all I see is a child.” 

Zuko scoffed. He couldn’t imagine anything more stupid than mocking Azula, especially when she was pissed and holding you down. Zhao had to know that. Even if Zhao hadn’t gotten to know Azula once she changed, Azula’s brutality and abilities were well-known in their world. And she had been fairly terrifying as a human too. 

Sure enough, a second later Zhao’s head was slammed into the pavement again. Zhao’s arms had healed by now and he tried again to lung, but this time Zuko jumped into a kneeling position and kept Zhao’s wrists pinned above his head. 

“Nice catch,” Azula said, shooting Zuko a grin. 

“Thanks,” Zuko said. “Now tell us why you’re here, Zhao.” 

“So,” Zhao said. “You two are back together? Last I heard you had a bad fight around two-thousand and five.” 

Zuko and Azula exchanged a surprised look. “You’ve been keeping tabs on us?” Zuko asked. 

“Word spreads among the undead,” Zhao said. “Thought you’d know that.” 

“Never mind your creepy stalking methods,” Azula said. “Zuko, grab me something wooden.” 

Zuko sped into the yard and snapped a small branch from a tree at the edge of the yard, running back as fast as he could. If a human were watching, they would only see a blur. When Zuko got back, Azula had re-broken Zhao’s arms. Zuko knelt and pinned Zhao’s wrists to the ground again before his arms could heal, tossing the stick to Azula. She caught it and jammed it into Zhao’s chest, just beside his heart. He yelled in pain as she twisted it, scratching his heart without piercing it. Blood spread across his chest. Azula yanked the branch out and pressed it against Zhao’s heart, not piercing the skin, but ready to. 

“What are you doing in Mystic Falls and why did you attack Zuko?” Azula asked. When Zhao didn’t answer, Azula jammed the stick into his chest again, getting even closer to his heart, and Zhao screamed. Azula yanked the stick out and went back to aiming it at Zhao’s heart. 

“Should’ve answered her the first time,” Zuko said. 

“I’m here to visit you two,” Zhao said in a mocking voice. “Didn’t you miss me?” 

Zuko felt his palms burn like he was holding a hot pan and let go automatically. Zhao didn’t bother trying to shove Azula off this time, instead, he shot a ball of fire at her and she leapt backwards out of the way. A second later, Zhao was gone. Zuko felt a wave of relief upon seeing Azula leaning against the railing, looking rattled but unharmed. A wooden stake in the heart, beheading, and burning were some of the only ways to kill a vampire. 

Zuko hurried across the porch to Azula. “Are you alright?” he asked, putting his hands on both her arms. 

Azula nodded, straightening up. “I’m fine!” she said, shoving his hands away. Then she softened a little. “Are you okay?” 

Zuko thought about lying, but he was sure Azula would read his face anyway. “No,” he said. “I hate him.” Zuko had hoped after his first departure from Mystic Falls, that he would never have to see Zhao again. He felt shaky and he was sure his voice was not steady. 

“I don’t understand why he attacked you,” Azula said. “He was our friend. Why would he do that?” 

Zuko stared at her. “Zhao wasn’t our friend, Azula. How can you even say that? What do you think friendship is?” Azula’s expression was totally unreadable and Zuko felt frustration boiling over. He had never understood her, and he wasn’t sure that he ever could. “You always do this,” he said. “You look at the past with rose colored glasses and it makes you completely delusional. That’s the only explanation for you thinking Zhao was ever our friend. This is the exact thing you do when you remember our father, you know? You convince yourself that he loved you. Or that you actually loved him. None of our thoughts were even our own back then.” 

“You always were such a disrespectful brat,” Azula said, glaring. “It’s not my fault you were a disappointment. Our Father gave us everything, and you spit on it.” 

“I used to believe that I was a disappointment,” Zuko said. “But I see it now, what Father did to us. It took me years to work it out, the way he manipulated us. The way that for years he used compulsion on us – his own kids – to make us treat him like a God. And look what he did to you. He turned you into a weapon and called it a gift. It was sick and wrong." 

"Oh, here you go," Azula said. "Making excuses because you can't deal with the fact that you're worthless and Father saw it. You're pathetic, Zuko."

"He didn't care about either of us," Zuko said. "And our love for him wasn't even real. Get over it.”

For a second, Zuko thought Azula was going to vamp-out and attack him or shoot a bolt of lightning at him. Instead, she just took a deep breath and shook her head. Zuko could tell that the blow had landed, but not the way he intended. She was hurt, but not because she agreed with him or believed him that what they’d been through was awful, because she wanted him to see it her way – that vampirism was a gift, instead of a curse, and that their father had been someone worthy of idolization. 

“There’s no point in rehashing the past right now,” Azula said at last. “It appears you and I are on the same side again. We need to find out what Zhao wants. Regardless how you view what happened, Zhao is clearly not our friend now.” 

Zuko nodded. “Truce then,” he said. “For now.”

* * *

* * *

Katara sat behind the wheel of the blue Ford Escape and took a deep breath. It was Friday afternoon. Hakoda had leant them the car to get to school but Sokka had driven here. Sokka was going home with Zuko after school. Sokka had offered about a hundred times to drive Katara home first, but she had insisted that was silly and he should just go and have fun.

Katara was glad Zuko had promised Sokka some answers. She was curious too, especially after her bizarre conversation with Jet. Obviously Katara didn’t believe Jet about vampires, but something strange was going on. 

It had taken weeks before Katara was willing to get into a car again after the accident. She had not been driving that day, of course. Still. She had not been able to bring herself to drive since then. Something about being the one in control of the car was too much for her. 

If she was a passenger, she could have a private breakdown in peace. She’d even gotten good at controlling her face. Most of the time. As a driver though, she had to stay focused and not panic and that was a lot of pressure. Katara didn’t think she would be able to bring herself to drive if anyone else was in the car with her. So, this was good. This was something she needed to do alone. 

She was determined to try. Katara had seen the other kids involved with yearbook giving her dirty looks in the cafeteria and it had hit her that she needed to start living again. So, she had slipped outside and hurried to the car while everyone else headed off to class. She was worried that if she didn’t do it while she was hyped up for it, she never would. Also, by sneaking out early, she was avoiding the traffic rush of the end of the day which was sure to be a nightmare given that it was Friday and everyone would be excited for the weekend. 

Now that she was buckled in with the keys in the ignition, Katara was wondering what the hell she’d been thinking.

_‘Mom, look out.’_

_‘It’s fine, I just have to drive slowly and careful-’_

NO. Katara was NOT going to think about that day. She wasn’t going to live her life in fear. She was going to drive and it was going to be fine and she was going to learn that cars weren’t something to be afraid of. 

_A horrible sinking sensation as the car went under. Panic. Seeing her mom’s frightened expression and panicking even worse. Wondering afterward, still wondering, how the hell she had survived._

NO. “Snap out of it,” Katara said to the empty car. “You can do this,” She started the engine and switched from ‘park’ to ‘drive.’ Driving across the parking lot was okay. She was going slow, it was fine. Katara pulled out of the parking lot, taking deep breaths in and out.

Ten minutes later, to her surprise, Katara was feeling something close to alright. She had driven to the outskirts of town so there wouldn’t be too much traffic, and she was staying far away from Wickery Bridge. Cruising down the open road surrounded by fields and forest on either side was almost a good feeling. It was almost easy not to think about the car losing control in the rain and swerving, or the taste of dirty water. The sun was bright and no one was around. 

Katara rolled down the windows, trying to force herself to feel cheerful. Sokka was cheerful all the time. Katara could be too. Maybe some music would help. She took her eyes off the road for barely a split second to hit the ‘on’ button for the radio. When she looked back up though, there was a figure standing in the middle of the road less than five feet in front of her. 

Katara screamed and slammed on the breaks, but it was too late. There was an awful thump and suddenly the car was flipping forward so that its back was in the air. 

Katara felt her forehead slam against the airbag, and then the car fell over onto its roof and shattered glass from the windows was spraying at her from all directions. Before she could process what had just happened, there was a ripping sound as someone broke the seatbelt, and she was being dragged out of the car by her arm. The tiny cuts all over her body burned and her face ached from hitting the airbag. The rusty taste of blood filled her mouth. 

The black-haired man looking down at her was unfamiliar. Katara felt a sob building up. She looked around for the person she’d hit, but there was no body. She turned to the man, ready to thank him for pulling her out, but before she could, his face changed in front of her. 

Dark veins extended from his eyes and suddenly his teeth were sharp like an animal’s, especially his canines. Katara screamed and tried to run away but suddenly she was being pressed into the side of the wrecked car. The man lunged for her neck. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

* * *

“Have you guys seen Katara?” Aang asked. “She wasn’t in Mr. Liang’s class and he was mad. He said he didn’t care that her mom died, and she was going to fail his class if she didn’t get her shit together.” Aang shook his head. “I don’t say this about many people, but I do not like him.” 

“Nope,” Toph said, waving a hand in front of her eyes. “Haven’t seen her. And yeah. No one does. He’s an ass.” 

“Ha ha,” Aang said in a deadpan voice. “Seriously. You guys haven’t heard from Katara since lunch?” 

“She’s probably off skipping with Jet. Sokka said she admitted to going to his house,” Toph said. 

“Don’t say that,” Suki said, frowning. “Jet’s been acting even shadier than usual lately. I heard him and Zuko arguing in the cafeteria yet again. Katara doesn’t need that drama right now.” 

Aang said nothing for a moment because he didn’t want to gossip. They were sitting on the steps outside of school. Sokka had already left. He’d apparently had it arranged that he was going straight home with Zuko after school for some dinner date. 

“I just have this bad feeling,” Aang said. “Like she’s in trouble or something.” 

“Listen, I know you love Monk Gyatso but maybe you should stop talking so much to him about this witch stuff,” Suki said, sounding concerned. “It’s freaking you out. Katara probably just went home early to avoid the rush out of here.” 

“Yeah you need to give yourself a break, Twinkle Toes,” Toph agreed. 

“I just keep having these dreams,” Aang said. “About this man. I think it’s my ancestor, Roku Bennet.” 

“What does he say to you?” Suki asked. 

“He tells me to protect the grimoire,” Aang said. “And that the town is in danger.” 

“Look, I think you should tell that fucker that you’re not responsible for protecting the town and he needs to leave you alone,” Toph said. 

“I’ve never really been able to talk to him though,” Aang said. “He just starts levitating whenever I try. Then I wake up.” 

“Well maybe talking to him is the key then,” Suki said. 

“Maybe calling an exorcist is the key,” Toph said. “I wouldn’t want to talk to some creepy ghost if they were visiting me in my dreams.” 

“But if he has a message for you, maybe if you just hear it he’ll calm down,” Suki said. “If he’s even actually a ghost and not just like, a manifestation of your anxiety.” 

“I don’t think it’s that,” Aang said. He didn’t elaborate though. He had not told anyone about the strange things he’d been noticing. He knew he would sound crazy. Like the other day, when he had been staring at the pile of clothes on his bed, dreading putting it away, a gust of wind had come from nowhere and thrown them to the ground. All the windows had been shut. 

“Maybe we should try,” Suki said. “Hear me out guys. I found this Ouija board in my attic last spring. Why don’t you both come over and we can try to summon this old bitch? Then you can ask him your questions and maybe move on from all this.”

* * *

* * *

“Aw did you catch the chicken yourself, Zuzu?” Azula asked. She was perched on the counter watching Zuko put pieces of chicken into a plastic bag filled with barbecue sauce. She found it both insane and hilarious that Zuko was wasting time on a date with everything going on. Zuko had always had strange priorities though. 

“What?” Sokka asked, laughing. The Gilbert boy was sitting on a stool by the island in the massive Salvatore kitchen, sipping a soda. Azula was certain Zuko had slipped vervain into the soda. Not that she’d been planning on compelling Sokka. Why would she? It was much more fun to mess with Zuko in front of his crush. 

“No,” Zuko said, shooting Azula a glare. “I got it at the grocery store. Obviously.” 

“Be very cautious,” Azula said to Sokka. “I’ve had his cooking, trust me.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Sokka said. 

“No she’s right,” Zuko sighed. “Don’t get too excited.” 

“Are you boys watching a movie after dinner?” Azula asked. 

“Probably,” Sokka said. 

“Ooh, too bad the only television is in Zuko’s bedroom,” Azula said, watching Zuko get ready to have whatever the vampire equivalent of an aneurism was. “I suppose you’ll manage though. What movie are you thinking of? I’ve been watching ‘Castlevania’ myself lately.” 

“We haven’t talked about it,” Sokka said. “I like anime though, so I might have to check that one out.” 

“I hear ‘The Lost Boy’s is on Netflix,” Azula said. Zuko looked ready to murder her. Sokka looked intrigued. Azula was having the time of her life. “Oh and did you guys hear that Hulu has every episode of ‘Buffy?’” 

“Nice,” Sokka said. “I love that show.” 

“Me too,” Azula said. She was relishing the furious look Zuko was giving her. Sokka was either unaware of Zuko’s annoyance or ignoring it. “Who’s your favorite character?” Azula asked Sokka. “Mine is Faith.” 

Sokka was about to respond but Zuko spoke before he could, giving Azula a death glare. “Are you going to be here all night, Azula?” Zuko asked. 

“No,” Azula said, hopping down from the counter. “I have plans of my own.” She backed out of the room. “Have fun.” She looked at Sokka. “Make sure my brother behaves. I’ll kill him for you if he’s not a perfect gentlemen.” 

“Alright,” Zuko said, setting down the bag of chicken on the counter and shooing Azula out of the room. “Go!” Zuko followed Azula through the doorway a little and then fixed her with a serious look. “Are you going to look for Zhao?” 

“Yes,” Azula said. 

“By yourself?” Zuko asked. “If you just wait-”

“Enjoy your date,” Azula interrupted, rolling her eyes. “Keep your phone in your hand and call me if Zhao shows up.” 

Five minutes later Azula was wandering the town trying to track Zhao down. She was on the outskirts of town, far from any houses or people. Fields and forests surrounded the road and Azula had not seen a car in twenty minutes. This was the exact sort of place Zhao would consider prime hunting space. It was where she would come to hunt, if she weren’t trying to keep a low profile. 

Azula walked along the road thinking hard about why Zhao might be here. It was still early, and the sun was shining but Zhao had a magic ring so that didn’t matter. However Zuko saw their past – it didn’t matter – the fact was that Zhao had no reason Azula was aware of to attack either of them. And why had he apparently been keeping tabs on them while neither of them was even aware of where he was or what he was doing? That was worrisome. 

Azula supposed it probably did look like she and Zuko were “back together” as Zhao had put it, from an outside perspective. Zuko, Azula, Iroh, Lo and Li, and Zhao had all gone their separate ways in 1875 after what happened to Ozai and the other remaining vampires of Mystic Falls. Of course, Lo and Li went off together. Azula had remained on good terms with them and seen them on and off over the years. Other than Zuko, they were the only consistent people in her undead life.

Zuko had been too angry at Azula to even look at her let alone speak to her back then though.

Without her father to give her a purpose, Azula had been deranged back then. She was violent and out of her mind with grief and anger and she burned villages and killed without discretion. It was also the era of some very unfortunate bangs for her. 

When she ran into Zuko around 1890 and found him in a similar state, she convinced him to form an alliance. They traveled together until 1895 wreaking havoc. Then Zuko grew tired of the violence and sought Uncle Iroh to teach him control. 

They were back on speaking terms by 1901 although things were never the same now that Zuko was obsessed with _“HuMaNiTy.”_ And once Zuko and Iroh were back to being besties, Azula could never stick around for long. Interesting that the old man wasn't here now. She hadn't asked Zuko about it though. 

Spending time apart and then reuniting was the cycle the Salvatore siblings had been living for years. It always ended with fighting. This last fight had felt different. Zuko decided to bring up things Azula thought they had an unspoken agreement never to speak of and Azula shot lightning dangerously close to Zuko's heart. How the hell had Zhao known about that though? 

It was nice to be on the same side as Zuko again for this brief interval. It was almost fun to have an enemy, too. Azula functioned best when she had someone to work against and to be honest, Zuko had made a poor opponent. Of course, it would be a lot nicer being a team if Zuko had any sense of self-preservation. 

Zuko was making this situation even more difficult by refusing to drink human blood. Azula had thought that perhaps having a threat in town would work to her advantage and push her plans to begin to bring the old Zuko back sooner than expected. Without human blood, Zuko was no match against Zhao but he didn’t seem to care. 

It was like Zuko wanted to get hurt. Maybe he did. Zuko had always had a tendency towards self-hatred. 

Azula froze when she spotted a car flipped over in the middle of the road. A body was laying on its side next to the car. Azula was there in seconds. 

The smell of human blood was strong, and Azula felt her face turning into what Zuko called their ‘vamp face.’ The girl’s clothes and hair were covered in blood and there were shattered pieces of glass surrounding her body and jutting out of her skin. Azula leaned over the body, brushing the hair off the girl’s face. 

_Oh no._

Katara Gilbert. Her neck was covered in blood. Azula turned Katara on her back. This was bad. “No,” Azula said out loud. “No, you’re okay, wake up.” She shook Katara’s shoulder but Katara was still. 

Azula had waited over a century to find this girl and Zhao had killed her. Did he know about Azula’s plans? Was he trying to sabotage her? If so, why? None of this made sense. 

A Gilbert surviving when she should have drowned was just too perfect. There was no doubt in Azula’s mind that Katara was the person she needed. And now what was she going to do? 

Azula looked around. There were no cars around, but she couldn’t just stay here waiting for one to show up. On that note, she supposed she could not just leave Katara’s body here. 

If this made the news, more vampire hunters would start to pay attention. Maybe other founding family members would pull out old family journals and begin to question things. Bato Saltzman and Jet Lockwood were one thing, but if Zhao kept this up more people were going to be on board with vampire hunting. Azula was going to have to bury the body in the woods. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Azula had needed to hide a body and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

It was perhaps the first time she would have to bury someone she considered a potential friend though. Azula had been intent on manipulating Katara. She had planted the seeds of doubt against Zuko in Katara’s mind. To her surprise though, Azula had found that she didn’t have to pretend to like Katara. There was something sad and deep and intense about Katara. She was a mystery begging to be solved. And now Azula would never have the chance. 

Zhao was going to suffer for this. Azula would make sure. 

There was a sound like blood pumping through veins. Azula froze. Another faint sound. Was that a heartbeat? Azula tilted her head and listened hard. Nothing. She must be imagining things. Katara was gone. There was no point hoping otherwise. 

Zuko’s human boytoy would be devastated about his sister. 

Ursa’s death flashed through Azula’s mind. She remembered Zuko crying for weeks. He’d been so sure that Ursa was coming back. 

Azula was going to have to hide Katara’s body to avoid having it examined by a mortician and her disappearance would be another mystery left unsolved in Mystic Falls. Would Hakoda and Sokka cry for weeks, waiting for Katara to come back? Hoping she was alive? Azula considered for a moment whether there was a way to communicate to just them that Katara was dead, but quickly decided it was impossible. 

Why was she even wasting time thinking about this? Katara had been a key part of Azula’s plans and now she needed to regroup. First, she had to hide the body though. 

Azula was about to pick Katara up when she noticed something and stopped. A shiny ring with a gaudy crystal. 

_No way._

Azula grabbed Katara’s hand and looked down at the ring, examining it. “Where did you get your hands on this?” she wondered aloud, running her hands over the ring’s surface. 

So Azula hadn’t imagined the heartbeat. She listened hard. Sure enough Katara’s heart had started to beat again, and it was growing stronger by the second. Azula didn’t know how Katara had gotten that ring but she could have kissed whoever gave it to her. 

_Fascinating._ Apparently, things were working out in Azula’s favor after all. Just as they always did and always would. So much for hiding a body. So much for introducing Katara slowly to this world. This was far, far better. 

After a few moments, Katara stirred a little, and Azula leaned forward, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

* * *

Aang wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Suki had closed the blinds in her room to keep the sunlight at bay and hung up blankets with push pins as well. Toph was sitting cross legged on the bed scrolling her phone with one earbud in for the screen-reader and Aang was watching Suki set up candles in a circle around the board. 

“What if he tells me I am a witch and I have to protect everyone? What if someone _is_ trying to steal the grimoire?” 

“We don’t have to do this,” Suki said. “It was just an idea. But don’t you want to know what he has to say?” 

Aang sighed. The dreams had been driving him crazy. He kept waking up in Mystic Falls Cemetery too. It was disturbing. He supposed getting some answers might make him feel a little better. 

“So how does this work?” he asked, sitting down beside the board. 

Suki lit a match and lit the first of the candles in the circle they were going to be sitting inside of. “Well I’ve never done it,” she said. “But from what I understand, we all put our fingers on the planchette and ask a question and the spirit guides our hands to the letters or numbers spelling out the answer.” 

Toph set down her phone and sat next to Aang by the end of the board. “What about me?” 

“We’ll read the letters as it moves over them,” Suki said, lighting the last of the candles. She grabbed a salt shaker from her dresser and began pouring it on her floor. 

“What are you doing?” Aang asked. 

“The salt circle is for protection,” Suki said. “We can’t let the circle be broken, and we can’t let any of the candles go out. Otherwise, the spirit is freed from the board and he can, you know, haunt us.” 

“He’s already haunting me!” Aang said. 

“Yeah but he’s not haunting us,” Toph said. “No offense but I don’t want some creepy witch ghost stalking me.” 

“It’s not just that,” Suki said. “He can like, possess us and stuff if he gets out during a summoning.” 

“WHAT?” Aang asked. “Then why are we doing this? I don’t want to do this any more, I changed my mind.” He stood up, ready to back away. 

“How do you know all this anyway, Suki?” Toph asked. “Sounds like a bunch of hocus pocus to me.” 

“It probably is,” Suki said. “I just read it on the internet. Come on, Aang, don’t you want answers?” Suki had finished making the salt circle and she sat down across from Aang.

Aang sat back down. “Fine,” he said. “Let’s try this.” They all put their fingers on the planchette and stared at it. There was a long pause. “So Roku,” Aang said. “You there?”

* * *

* * *

Katara opened her eyes to see Azula Salvatore leaning over her. Azula’s face was contorted the same way as the face of the man who had attacked Katara. Dark veins extended from her eyes and she had sharp fangs. Katara screamed and jumped up, trying to run away. 

Azula moved like a blur though. She had Katara pinned against a tree by her shoulders near the edge of the road in an instant. Azula’s grip was too strong for Katara to fight against, but she struggled as hard as she could anyway. Katara was sure that Azula was going to lung at her neck the way the man from before had. Azula closed her eyes for a moment though and when she opened them the dark veins and fangs were gone. Katara was staring into Azula’s intense golden eyes, terrified but unable to look away. 

“Calm down,” Azula said. A strange wave of calm washed over Katara. It was odd and unnerving because her thoughts were still panicked, but her body was physically relaxing. 

“What are you?” Katara asked in a shaky voice, tears streaming down her face although she was physically relaxed now. 

“I think you know,” Azula said. 

“What?” Katara asked. “What are you talking about?” 

“Yes, I’m a vampire,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“No,” Katara shook her head. She felt a sob building up as the forced calm wore off. “No this isn’t real. It’s impossible.” 

Azula looked thrown off by that. “So I was right before,” she said. “You don’t know about vampires? But you’re wearing the Lockwood ring.”

“Lockwood ring?” Katara asked. She swallowed hard, trying to keep from sobbing. “What?” 

“I’m going to let go,” Azula said. “You can run away if you want, but I think you know about how far you’d get.” 

Katara felt her wrists being released. Without hesitation, Katara bolted for the road. Before she could get more than five feet she was being slammed into the tree again, hard enough to leave bruises. Azula met her eyes. 

“Don’t run away this time.” 

Azula let go and Katara found that although she was willing them to, her legs wouldn’t move. Azula took Katara’s right hand and pointed to the gaudy crystal ring Jet had given her. Katara stared at Azula in confusion. She didn’t understand anything happening right now and she was terrified. Azula read the confusion on her face and dropped her hand. 

Katara’s resolution not to cry broke. The thud as she hit someone flashed though her mind. Then the car flipping over. Then the man’s horrible face. It was all running through her mind in a cycle and she didn’t believe that Azula wasn’t going to hurt her. She leaned against the tree, still crying hard. 

“You’re completely in the dark, aren’t you?” Azula asked, tilting her head and giving Katara a look filled with something that might have been sympathy or amusement. Katara cried harder. Azula sighed, and sat down, leaning against the massive tree. She grabbed Katara’s hand and Katara was pulled into a sitting position, leaning against the tree beside Azula. “Take a second,” Azula said. 

Katara took more than a second. She cried harder than she had in months. Azula sat in silence beside her. The thought of running away again did cross Katara’s mind but she knew it would be useless. 

After a while she had sobbed so hard that she didn’t think she had any tears left, and she stared ahead, feeling terrified and exhausted. 

“You’re a vampire,” Katara said at last. 

“Yes,” Azula said. “Zuko is too.” 

Katara stood up, suddenly back in a panic. “But Sokka is probably having dinner with Zuko right now! I have to help him! He’s going to be killed, and I can’t take that, I can’t lose him, I just can’t.” She was back to crying.

Azula had stood up too, in a flash, and she put her hands on both of Katara’s arms, meeting her eyes. “Your brother is fine, Katara,” she said. “Zuko isn’t going to hurt him. I promise. Zuko doesn’t even drink human blood.” 

Katara swallowed hard, trying to get control of herself. It took her a second to process what Azula had said. Zuko didn’t drink human blood. Azula had said nothing about herself. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Katara asked, her voice sounding smaller than she intended. 

“No,” Azula said. She fixed Katara with an intent stare. “I promise I am not going to kill you, Katara. Even if I did, you would come back.” 

Another thought occurred to Katara as she remembered the man’s horrible face right before he lunged for her jugular. “Am I going to become a vampire?” 

“No,” Azula said. “You have to die with vampire blood in your system in order to become a vampire. Also, you would know if you were in the process of transforming because everything would sound like it was turned up to a volume of one hundred, lights would be blindingly bright, your throat would be burning, and you would catch on fire because the sun is still out.” 

“But…you’re standing in the sun,” Katara said. 

“I have a ring.” Azula took her hand off Katara’s arm to show her the gaudy, bejeweled ring Katara had noticed when they first met. “It protects me.” 

“Then what did you mean about me coming back?” Katara asked. 

“You’re wearing the Lockwood ring,” Azula said. “Anyone wearing that ring who’s killed by something supernatural comes back. That’s why I thought you must know about vampires. Why else would you be wearing it?” 

Katara stared down at the crystal ring Jet had given her. She recalled his frightened face and felt a wave of gratitude for him. So Jet had been right after all and the ring must have protected her because that man – that vampire – had tried to kill her. Had apparently succeeded. Katara shivered. The implication that she had died today was making her head spin. 

“I want to go,” Katara said. In any other circumstance she would be embarrassed by the way she sounded like a whiny little kid. “I don’t want to stay here anymore.” 

“Alright,” Azula said. “But I’m staying by your side until you’re safely indoors. Your attacker is still out here, you know.” 

Katara began walking towards the road. This time Azula joined her. They walked side by side away from the wreckage of Hakoda’s Ford. The road was empty, and they walked down the middle of it in the direction of downtown Mystic Falls. Katara was still afraid of Azula but she was more afraid of the man who had attacked her. Azula’s implication that she was going to protect Katara was a small comfort. 

“Who was that man who attacked me?” Katara asked. “Was he the person I hit?” 

“His name is Zhao,” Azula said. “And yes. He was probably waiting for a car to come by so he could cause a wreck and eat the passenger.” 

“How many of you are there?” Katara asked. 

“Vampires?” Azula asked. “In Mystic Falls? Three. In the world? I have no idea. Billions, I suppose.” 

The next question was the one that had been at the tip of Katara’s tongue since Azula said that Zuko didn’t drink human blood. “Are you a good vampire too?” Katara asked. “Like Zuko?” Katara wasn’t even sure she fully believed that Zuko was safe and she was aware that she couldn’t trust Azula’s answer but she had to ask. 

Azula stopped walking. She turned and met Katara’s eyes, giving her a calculating look. “I don’t know, are you a good human?” 

Katara also stopped walking. She tried to read Azula’s face. “I don’t know,” Katara said. She was compelled to tell the whole truth for reasons she didn’t understand. “I’ve always thought so. Lately I barely feel like a human at all. I always stand up for people who need it though, and I actively try not to hurt anyone.” 

“Well I can’t say the same for myself,” Azula said. “But I know what you were really asking. I drink human blood.” Katara felt her eyes widen and her entire body go tense. Azula held her gaze for what felt like forever, then smirked. “Do you know Mai? Ty Lee’s friend? She works at the hospital?” Katara nodded a little, confused by the turn the conversation had taken and still panicking over Azula saying she drank human blood. “She supplies me with blood bags.” 

Katara let out a shaky breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “Oh!” she managed. Then she glared at Azula. “You could have opened with that.” 

“I could have,” Azula agreed, still smirking a little, and continuing to walk. 

“So Mai and Ty Lee know about vampires?” Katara asked, beginning to walk again as well. 

“Yes,” Azula said. “I told Ty Lee the truth when I realized she was trying to learn it anyway.” 

“Who else knows?”

“Jet Lockwood,” Azula said. “Bato Saltzman. Monk Gyatso. I don’t think anyone else knows.” Azula’s expression became serious then. “And you can’t tell anyone else.” 

Katara shook her head. “I have to tell Sokka,” she said. “I can’t let him get involved with Zuko knowing what I know and not say anything.” 

Azula sighed. “I thought you might say that,” she said. “Please don’t make me compel you.” 

“What is that?” Katara asked. 

“Mind-control, essentially,” Azula said. “Why do you think you instantly calmed down when I asked you to? I tried to make you forget a conversation once, if you recall. My brother had given you vervain that day though.” 

“Vervain?” 

“It’s an herb that protects you against compulsion,” Azula said. “You don’t have any on you or in your system now though.” 

“Well don’t do that compel-ey thing anymore,” Katara said, shooting a glare at Azula. 

“I was only trying to help you,” Azula said. “You were having a panic attack.” 

“Well it’s creepy,” Katara said. “Next time just let me panic.” 

“Fine,” Azula said, putting her hands up for a moment as they walked, in a gesture of surrender. “I promise not to compel you again. And I’ll do even better than that. I’ll acquire vervain for you. I can’t risk Zhao compelling you to spy on Zuko and I.” 

“Why would Zhao want to spy on you and Zuko?” Katara asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Azula said. “He’s an old friend, but we haven’t seen him in quite some time. He attacked Zuko yesterday and he killed those campers.” 

Katara shivered, thinking how close she’d been to becoming another headline. “Are you and Zuko going to stop him?” 

“We’re trying,” Azula said.

“And he’s an old friend?” Katara asked. “How old? Wait-” something had occurred to her. She did a double take of Azula’s dress, which was a bit like a 1920s flapper dress. Most of Azula’s clothes were clearly vintage and from various eras. Katara had assumed it was just a rich girl fashion statement. “How old are you?”

“I was born on June 18th, 1860,” Azula said. 

Katara stopped walking, taking that in. Azula kept going for a minute, then paused and turned around, looking amused. Katara nodded to herself and repeated that fact in her mind. _‘1860.’_ This was crazy. Yet Katara had witnessed the superspeed and strength. She’d felt Zhao’s jaws on her neck. There was no denying it. _Holy shit. 1860. What. the. Fuck._

“Okay,” Katara said after a second, catching up to walk beside Azula again. “Sorry. Just had to take that in.” 

“So,” Azula said. “Back to the original request I was making of you. I know you want to protect your brother but trust me when I say knowing is highly dangerous. It will make him a target.” 

Katara considered that. The last thing she would ever want would be to put Sokka in danger. He didn’t have a magic ring that would protect him. Katara would just have to look out for Sokka and try to learn more about Zuko herself. Telling Sokka about this would only scare and upset him and – as Azula said – turn him into a walking target for this ‘Zhao’ person. That was the real reason Katara was willing to consider keeping a secret from Sokka. She had never kept a secret from him before. He had always been her best friend. But if knowing would put him at risk of those horrible fangs, Katara could not allow that. 

“Okay,” Katara said after a moment. “I promise not to tell anyone.” 

“Thank you,” Azula said. “It’s for the best, I assure you.”

* * *

* * *

Sokka and Zuko stared at the burnt mess in the skillet. It was hopeless. The charred remnants of their dinner no longer resembled food. Zuko looked devastated. Sokka was disappointed because he was hungry, but he also felt bad for Zuko. 

“It’s fine,” Sokka said. “We can order pizza. Or go to the Mystic Grill.” 

Zuko groaned and leaned over the counter putting his face in his hands. “I fucked this up so badly. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s literally fine,” Sokka said. “Would you rather get takeout or go out? I don’t care but I am starving so let’s decide.” 

Zuko stood up and took his face out of his hands, still looking way too upset about what was a minor mess up in Sokka’s mind. “I don’t know, whatever you want.” 

“Let’s order pizza,” Sokka decided. “That way you can show me the rest of your cool house while we wait. This place is like the giant haunted mansion in a movie or something. It’s amazing.” 

“Pizza it is,” Zuko said, sighing. “I am the worst.” 

“You’re not,” Sokka said. “Look, I didn’t agree to come to dinner because I thought you were a master chef. I agreed to come because I like you and you promised to tell me more about yourself.” 

“Alright,” Zuko said. “I’ll pay for the pizza though.” 

After they ordered the pizza, Zuko put the dishes in the sink for later. “So it’s really just you and your sister here?” Sokka asked. 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “I’ll show you more, if you want.” 

Sokka followed Zuko down the hall and into the massive living room. The old fashioned crimson furniture looked like it belonged in a movie about Victorian vampires. There was an enormous fire place. A spiral staircase led to a hall with railings overlooking the room. Sokka’s eyes fell on a massive painting of a family. Sokka recognized Zuko and Azula although they were younger in the portrait and Zuko had no scar. 

“Are those your parents?” Sokka asked, nodding to the adults in the portrait. 

“Yes,” Zuko said. “My mother disappeared when I was very young. My father…well, he’s not coming back.” 

“Oh,” Sokka said. “I thought Azula said that your mom died in a fire.” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said, looking down. “I guess that’s the story. I don’t know. They never found a body. So I like to think she lived.” 

“Yeah that makes total sense,” Sokka said in a hurry. “I understand. I wish I could tell myself that my mom was still out there.” 

There was a heavy pause. Sokka thought about Katara driving by herself and hoped she was okay. She had gotten to the point where she didn’t seem to mind car rides as much so Sokka believed she could handle driving. He wished she’d waited until a day when he’d be there to comfort her if she freaked out though. She had insisted it was something she needed to do alone. 

“Come on,” Zuko said. “I’ll show you the upstairs.” They walked up the spiral staircase and down the hall. “This place was a boarding house originally,” Zuko said. “For the more important founding families in the town’s early days. Azula and I grew up here. That’s her room.” 

Zuko pointed into a room that was big enough to fit the entire downstairs portion of the Gilbert House. Maybe it was nosy, but Sokka peeked in. The bed was surrounded by dark curtains. The room had a dark carpet across most of it but the other half was tiled and included one of those baths that are basically hot tubs that you usually only saw in fancy hotels. 

“You can tell it used to be a boarding house,” Sokka said. He could see that the room had a personal bathroom too, but he wasn’t gonna go in and look. There was a bookcase by the wall. “Well except that there’s no windows,” he added, looking around the room. “Not sure who’d want to rent a room without any sunlight.” 

“Azula had the windows taken out in the twenties,” Zuko said. Sokka turned around and looked at him, confused. Zuko looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. “That came out wrong,” he said. “In her teens I mean. Earlier teens than now. But we shouldn’t really be looking in here.” Zuko shut the door. 

“Ohh kay,” Sokka said. 

They moved on and passed rows and rows of closed doors. Then they turned a corner. A wide open sitting room by a picture window. Zuko led Sokka long a new hall filled with windows. Zuko opened another door and Sokka saw a room with wide glass doors leading out to a balcony, a dresser, a large silver mirror, and a mounted TV. He recalled Azula pointing out that Zuko had the only TV in his room, and went in.

"This is your room?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't keep my childhood room," Zuko said, lingering in the doorway. "That room was a lot smaller. No balcony. I moved to this room because it overlooks the garden." Zuko walked in and hurried across the room the doors leading to the balcony. Sokka was struck by the strangest illusion. When Zuko passed the mirror, Sokka could have sworn there was no reflection. That was, of course, batshit crazy, so Sokka dismissed the thought and followed Zuko out to the balcony.

The garden was beautiful. Sokka had never seen this side of the house. He spotted a pond in the distance. The garden below was expansive, with paths leading through the flower bushes and a little bird feeder where little gold finches, wrens and doves were perched. There was even a small fountain in the middle. It was like a garden from fairy tale.

"You and Azula maintain the garden by yourselves?" Sokka asked. It wasn't what he would have expected of two teens living unsupervised in a mansion. 

Zuko let out a harsh laugh. "No," he said. "No, sorry, that's just a funny thought. I do, by myself. It's a way to remember my mom. She used to spend whole days out there." 

"You hire someone to do the lawns though, right?" Sokka asked, looking at the neatly trimmed grass.

"Not exactly," Zuko said. "This property technically belongs to our distant relative, Zach. He hires people to do some of the upkeep, but he doesn't live here." 

After that they continued to explore. Sokka had a feeling it would be more than possible to get lost in this place. There were more portraits, of other founding families. All of the rest were of the original founding families though, so Sokka didn't see any familiar faces. Zuko showed Sokka a library - like an honest to God library - that Sokka could have spent the rest of the week in. There was a pool room where they stopped to play pool for a bit. There was a lounge that reminded Sokka of the movie 'Clue.' Then Zuko opened up an unassuming door and gestured inside and Sokka was mesmerized by the golden glow. 

“That’s the ballroom.” 

“I’m sorry, the what?” Sokka asked. He walked into the room. It had wide stained glass windows and an arched gold ceiling. It was straight out of a fairytale and bigger than the school gym. “Whoa,” Sokka said. He turned to Zuko grinning. “You and Azula have to have a party in here.” 

“No,” Zuko said. “I don’t think so. I don’t need my sister around that many people.” 

“Why not?” Sokka asked. He grabbed Zuko’s hand and pulled him into the room. “Think about it,” Sokka said. He wrapped his hands around Zuko’s waste and spun him around. Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise and Sokka let go, still grinning. “Dancing in here would be so fun.” 

“I don’t dance,” Zuko said. “Sorry.” 

“Maybe I’ll just ask Azula,” Sokka teased. “I bet she’d be into it.” 

“Please stay away from Azula when I’m not around,” Zuko said. “I don’t trust her.” 

“Why?” Sokka asked. “She seems cool. I don’t get what the problem is.” 

Zuko sighed and turned to leave the ballroom. Sokka followed and they continued down the hall. “My family is very complicated, Sokka,” Zuko said. “I love my sister but she’s not who you think she is. She hurts people.” 

“There you go again,” Sokka said, starting to get annoyed. “You promised me actual answers today.” 

“And I’m giving them to you,” Zuko said. “Let’s go back downstairs and talk.” 

They went back down the spiral staircase and sat on the sofa. Sokka shivered a little now that they weren’t walking. It was warm outside, but in here it felt like a refrigerator. Zuko was wearing the same black leather jacket he always wore but Sokka had on a lightweight T-shirt. 

“It’s kinda chilly in here,” Sokka pointed out. 

“I’ll go get you a jacket,” Zuko said. 

He went upstairs and was back much faster than Sokka would have guessed. He tossed a black pullover hoodie to Sokka and Sokka put it on, hugging himself. “Thanks,” he said. He’d been hoping for the leather jacket but this was a good alternative. 

“So what exactly do you want to know?” Zuko asked. 

“Just tell me more about yourself,” Sokka said. “Your family. Your childhood. I talk about myself all the time and you give me nothing. Like okay, here’s an easy one – you mentioned your Uncle. It sounds like he’s more of a Dad than your real dad. What’s he like?” 

Zuko smiled a little. “He’s the smartest person I know,” Zuko said. “I wish he was here now.” 

“Why didn’t he come?” Sokka asked. “You mentioned he doesn’t get along with the other founders?” 

Zuko’s smile faded. “It’s complicated.” Sokka gave Zuko an incredulous look and Zuko sighed. “I was telling you the truth. My Uncle doesn’t feel welcome in this town. You saw Jet’s reaction to me. The…original Salvatores that lived here murdered a good number of other founders. Uncle is ashamed.” 

“But that was way back in like, the eighteen-hundreds,” Sokka said. “It’s not your fault. Or your uncle’s.” 

“It’s more than just that,” Zuko admitted. “My uncle didn’t want to come because he knew Azula would be here. He said we should stay out of her way. But I couldn’t let her-” Zuko cut himself off like he’d been about to say too much or something. “I mean, I decided to come anyway.” 

“What’s she doing here anyway?” Sokka asked. 

“She uh, graduated early and decided to come back home.” 

“Where did you guys go to high school before?” 

“We were…home schooled.” 

“By your uncle?” 

“Yes,” Zuko said. 

“Wow,” Sokka said. Then something occurred to him. “I thought you said you played football at your old school?” 

“Oh um, my uncle and I used to play,” Zuko said. 

“Wow,” Sokka said. “What was it like being home schooled?” 

“My uncle is really smart,” Zuko said. “Like I said. He taught me all kinds of history and philosophy and stuff. I mean you know. That first day I came over we spent like an hour talking about our favorite books. I was always an English nerd. It's science I suck at. You heard Mr. Liang call me an idiot.” 

Sokka huffed. He hadn’t heard that and he was glad because if he had he’d be in detention for telling off a teacher right now. “You’re not an idiot. I’ll help you with your chem homework.” 

“Really?” Zuko asked. “You’d do that? Because I think I’m going to fail otherwise.”

“Sure,” Sokka said. “Sounds like the perfect excuse to spend more time with you.” 

Zuko’s looked flustered and Sokka felt very satisfied with himself. It felt like a good moment for Sokka to do what he’d been wanting to do for awhile. He leaned in. Zuko looked surprised, but he leaned in as well and soon their lips were inches apart. 

There was a loud pounding on the door and they both pulled back. “Pizza must be here,” Sokka said.

* * *

* * *

Nothing was happening. Aang was secretly a little relieved. 

“This is ridiculous,” Toph said. “I’m bored of this. Do you guys want to go to Mystic Grill? My parents actually said I could stay over with you tonight, Suki. They don’t want me walking home because of all the weird deaths lately. My parents hardly let me leave the house, let alone have sleepovers. We could do something fun.” 

Suki looked disappointed. “Yeah,” she said, standing up. “Sorry this was a bust, guys.” 

Aang and Toph stood up too. As they did, there was a whoosh of air and all the candles went out and the salt circle scattered. With the curtains and blankets covering the windows, it was pitch dark. Then the candles lit again, all at once and Aang and Suki both screamed in surprise. 

“The board!” Aang said pointing. “V,” he read, watching the planchette shoot to the letter V. “A,” he read. “M-P-I-R-E-S. Vampires?” 

There was another whoosh of air and the candles went out again. Then they were lit again. Aang was hyperventilating.

* * *

* * *

Katara watched Mai pluck yet another piece of glass from her arm and tried not to flinch too much. She was sitting on Mai’s sofa on a tarp while Mai plucked hunks of glass from her skin with a pair of tweezers and dropped them into a garbage can. Ty Lee was perched on the armrest of a chair watching. Azula was standing in the far corner of the living room in Mai’s apartment, watching Mai work with an expression that was very intense and Katara was trying not to notice that.

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” Mai asked in a deadpan voice.

“Yes,” Katara said. “I’m kinda freaking out to be honest.” 

Katara gasped as a particularly sharp piece of glass was pulled from her thigh. The spot on her forehead where she’d hit her head and the massive bite on her neck had already healed. As soon as Mai took the piece of glass out of Katara’s leg, the cut started to heal. According to Azula, that was part of the Lockwood ring’s power. The accident had been caused by Zhao, a supernatural creature, so the ring healed injuries related to it.

“I didn’t freak out hardly at all,” Ty Lee said. “Did I Mai?”

“No,” Mai said. “But that’s because you’re crazy.” 

“Mai do you have any blood bags here?” Azula asked from the corner. 

“Yes because I just keep my fridge stocked with blood bags randomly,” Mai said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Oh wonderful,” Azula said, leaving the room to go to the kitchen. When she returned she looked angry. “You bitch,” Azula said to Mai. 

Mai rolled her eyes. Katara wished Mai would stay a little more focused on the task at hand, but to be fair, Mai hadn’t slipped up once. “Why would I have blood bags at my house?” Mai asked. 

“If you’re going to be friends with vampires, you should be prepared,” Azula said. “It’s only respectful.” 

“I-” Ty Lee started to speak. 

“No,” Mai interrupted, shooting Ty Lee a look. “You almost passed out today.” 

Katara noticed the silk pink scarf around Ty Lee’s neck and frowned. She remembered Ty Lee, in the hospital, after the party. Had that been - 

“I have wine,” Mai said, interrupting Katara’s thoughts. “You should go get some of that for all of us, Azula.” 

Katara definitely wanted wine but she wasn’t sure how she felt about Mai having some while she yanked glass shards out of her skin. Still, Katara supposed she had to be grateful that Mai was doing this. 

She didn’t have to worry for long. “I’m done,” Mai said, dropping the tweezers into the garbage bag and gesturing for Katara to stand so she could stuff the tarp into the garbage as well. 

“Can someone let me borrow their phone to call my dad?” Katara asked, standing. “I just realized I have no idea what time it is. Mine must have gotten crushed or lost in the crash.” 

“You’re fine,” Ty Lee said. “Cheer practice just let out like, twenty-minutes ago. You can tell your dad you were taking pictures for the yearbook. Unless you told him about quitting, I guess.” 

“Here,” Azula said, walking over and handing her phone to Katara. “Ty Lee, go to the kitchen and get the wine.” Azula sat down on the chair Ty Lee was perching on the edge of. 

“Hey you said you’d quit compelling me,” Ty Lee said. 

“I’m not compelling you, I’m asking you,” Azula said. “Please.” 

“Well I need help carrying glasses,” Ty Lee said. 

Ty Lee and Azula went to the kitchen and Katara dialed her dad’s number from memory. He picked up immediately. “Hello?” he said, sounding stressed. 

“It’s me,” Katara said.”

“Katara!” Hakoda said. “Someone reported that my car had crashed. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Katara said. “I left my phone in the car this morning,” she figured that detail would be important since her phone had gotten left at the crash. “When I went to the parking lot, the car was gone. I figured Sokka took it. Is he okay?” she tried to sound realistically concerned and felt a wave of guilt for lying. It was for her dad’s own good though. 

“He called me from Zuko’s place,” Hakoda said. “He’s fine. The car must have been stolen. Thank God.” 

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Katara said. “I should’ve called sooner but like I said – I left my phone. I just got done taking pictures of the cheerleaders for the yearbook. I didn’t think you’d be worried.” 

“Oh, Sokka said you quit that,” Hakoda said. “I’m glad you’re back to it. You don’t have to be sorry.” 

Sokka. _That tattling bitch._ Katara narrowed her eyes. Sokka was definitely getting yelled at later. More importantly, now Katara had yet another lie to maintain. _Shit._

“I’m hanging out with friends,” Katara said. 

“Aang and Suki and Toph?” 

“No,” Katara said. “Actually I’m with some…new friends. Remember Sokka and I telling you about Zuko’s sister, Azula? And you might know Ty Lee, she does cheer practice. And Mai, she graduated last year and she works at the hospital now.” 

“Well I’ll let you get back to your friends,” Hakoda said. “Don’t stay out past dark if you’re going to be walking.” 

Azula and Ty Lee had returned with the wine and glasses and were setting them on the coffee table. _‘I’ll drive you home,’_ Azula mouthed. 

“Azula’s going to drive me,” Katara said. 

“Okay,” Hakoda said. “Well still don’t stay out past eleven. And these friends of yours, they’re safe right? They’re not drinking or doing drugs or anything?” 

“Dad,” Katara said. “Come on.” Azula pressed a glass of wine into Katara’s hand. 

“Katara,” Hakoda said in a warning voice. “I give you a lot of freedom, all things considered. And I need you to be honest with me and respect the rules I do have.” 

Katara sighed. She took a sip of wine. “Of course we’re being safe,” she said. “Don’t worry.” 

“Alright,” Hakoda said. “I’m trusting you. Since you and Sokka are both out, I might meet Bato at the Mystic Grill, but I will be home by eleven. Waiting.” 

“Okay,” Katara said. “Have fun.” The stress of the day and the guilt of lying were wearing on Katara. She hated lying to her dad, especially after how she’d acted when she was with Jet. Especially because all she wanted was to fall into her dad’s arms and have him tell her everything would be alright. Her stress and anger at herself were probably making her come off as a brat with an attitude though. 

She hung up the phone and Azula and Ty Lee both burst into laughter. Katara glared. Mai rolled her eyes. 

“You should probably shower and borrow some of my clothes, Katara,” Mai said. “You look like you’ve just survived a horror movie.” 

“I kind of did,” Katara said, shuddering and looking down at her bloody clothes. “Thanks, Mai. For everything.”

* * *

* * *

Zuko had dated over the years. Not a lot or anything, but he had. Sometimes humans, sometimes vampires. Obviously dating humans was hard because you had to keep the secret. 

Sokka was different than anyone Zuko had ever been with though. He was so genuinely kind. And he was easier to talk to than most people. Being interrogated was uncomfortable of course because Zuko had to tell awkward half-truths but Zuko thought if he had to be interrogated, Sokka wasn’t a bad man for the job. 

Also, Sokka wasn't a bad person to be friends with if Zuko was going to do this whole 'human high school' thing. Without human blood compulsion too a lot of effort and wasn't always successful so compelling the teachers to let him pass wasn't an option. Befriending the smart kid was definitely a good call.

Zuko had a handful of college degrees. He had tried out a good number of careers. Of course, he couldn't stay in one place too long or people would notice that he wasn't aging. High school chemistry was fucking hard though. The prospect of Sokka tutoring Zuko made the subject seem much more appealing.

“And your dad?” Sokka asked, reaching for another piece of pizza from the box on the coffee table. Zuko had started a fire – with matches of course – in the fireplace. “Are you ever going to tell me what happened with him?” 

Zuko lay back in the couch cushions. He had been dreading this question, knowing it was going to come up eventually. “He was uh, separated from Azula and I,” Zuko said.

“You mean like, legally?” Sokka asked. 

Well that was the closest to the truth Zuko could tell. “Yeah.” 

“That’s hard,” Sokka said. 

“Yes,” Zuko said. “There was a time I would have done anything for my father. Even after he was out of my life, I missed him. I would have done anything to see him again.” That was certainly true. It might have been the most honest thing Zuko had said all night. It had taken years for Zuko to process the way his father had brainwashed him. Uncle Iroh had helped a lot. In her own way, Azula had helped as she became more and more bearable to be around the longer she spent away from their father. Sometimes Zuko’s internal voice still spoke in his father’s voice, calling him derogatory names and reminding him why he was better off dead - well, _more dead._ Things had gotten so much better though. “But it doesn’t matter now,” Zuko said. “I understand that he was a horrible, violent, power hungry man and I’m happy there’s no chance I’ll ever have to see him again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sokka said. “I guess that’s why you don’t like talking about your family, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. It wasn’t the only reason. The secret was the main reason. But Zuko realized now that the pain and trauma of the past were part of it too.

“I only asked because I want to know you,” Sokka said. “But we don’t have to talk about hard stuff anymore if you don’t want to.” 

Zuko considered. “It’s okay,” he said. “There’s not much else to tell about my family though.” That was a blatant lie of course, but there wasn’t much else Zuko could tell without revealing anything he wasn’t supposed to. “I think it’s your turn to talk. Have I grown on your sister at all? I could tell she didn’t like me at first.” 

“She’s warming up, I think,” Sokka said. “It’s hard to tell lately.” 

“Why?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka sighed. “Katara and I have always been best friends. We’ve always told each other everything. Lately though, I feel like she’s not talking to me. I don’t know. Things have been impossible since our mom died. I feel like I have to take care of Katara because our dad is working to put food on the table and he’s struggling too, and it’s just a lot.” Sokka let out a breath. “Wow, guess I was holding onto that.” 

Zuko put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. He remembered his mom disappearing – dying – whichever. He remembered the fire. 

_‘Everything I’m doing, I’m doing to protect you, Zuko. I love you.’_

Those had been Ursa’s last words to Zuko. 

“You’re grieving too,” Zuko said. “You’re allowed to do that.” 

“I’m not though,” Sokka said. “I can’t. Katara isn’t doing well. And my dad can’t do it all. I have to be strong.” 

Zuko didn’t know what to say so he just nodded. He realized that his hand was still on Sokka’s shoulder and took it back. Well, they’d said they wanted to know each other. Zuko supposed that getting to know someone – really know them – wasn’t always pretty.

* * *

* * *

Ty Lee had always wanted to be special. 

Growing up with six sisters, Ty Lee had never felt special at home. She had always been extroverted and sweet so in school, teachers loved her, and she had endless friends and admirers. Popularity came easy. Actual connections? Not so much. Mai was the only person who really knew Ty Lee. 

This year had been hard with Mai having graduated. The attention and glamour that came with being captain of the cheerleading team was nice, but it was a shallow distraction. She still felt invisible half the time. 

So beyond the surface level insane coolness of having a hot vampire girlfriend – being noticed by someone like Azula had meant something to Ty Lee. What Ty Lee wanted more than anything was to become a vampire too. The idea had begun to form in her mind as soon as she started to suspect that Azula was a vampire. 

What was more standout badass cool than being an immortal with superstrength? She’d hinted at it many times and Azula had either been oblivious or deliberate in ignoring the hints. Ty Lee had been building up the courage to ask directly but she thought her chances were ruined now. 

_‘Special.’_

That’s the word Azula had used to describe Katara Gilbert before disappearing to get her car while Katara was in the shower, washing off the blood. Ty Lee and Mai were sitting in Mai’s living room. To an outsider, Mai’s bored demeanor would be the same as always. Ty Lee could tell something was wrong, but she wasn’t going to ask this time. She was stuck in her own hurt for the moment. 

Katara Gilbert had always been special. Katara was gorgeous and popular in a way that Ty Lee was not. Katara wasn’t surface level captain of the cheerleading team popular – she was loved by every teacher and every student that interacted with her because it was impossible not to love her. Ty Lee had always admired her. Katara had started a campaign for better accessibility in the school curriculum in eighth grade, she’d started a campus wide protest against sexist dress codes freshman year. She’d organized a protest against fracking in Mystic Falls. The list went on. Of course, ever since Kya Gilbert’s accident, both Gilbert kids had been different. Katara was special though. She did deserve the way everyone loved her. 

That was why it hurt. 

“I can’t believe her,” Ty Lee said. 

Mai looked at Ty Lee with a raised eyebrow. “Who?” 

“Azula!” Ty Lee said. “Did you notice the way she looks at Katara? It’s not fair.” 

Mai narrowed her eyes. “Not fair?” she asked. “You’re going to complain to me about unfairness right now?” 

“What are you even talking about?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Forget it,” Mai said, shaking her head. 

“No,” Ty Lee said. “Tell me what your problem is.” 

“I don’t have a problem,” Mai said. “I love being on call to do favors for a murderous vampire that’s using my best friend as a personal blood bag.” 

“Why didn’t you tell her no then?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Hm maybe because I value my life?” Mai said. 

Ty Lee sighed. Great. Now Azula was over her and Mai was mad at her. Everything felt very unfair right now.

* * *

* * *

The candles were flashing so that they were all lit and then all went out, fast. Suki, Toph and Aang were all shouting at once. At last, the candles re-lit and didn’t go out again. Suki looked around the room. 

“Aang?” she asked. “Aang, this isn’t funny where did you go?” 

“Suki if you’re fucking with me right now, I swear to God,” Toph said. “I will kill you.” 

“I’m not,” Suki said. Toph grabbed Suki’s arm and squeezed. “Aang, seriously, come out,” Suki said. 

Then there was a yell from the bathroom attached to Suki’s room. She and Toph both ran to the door but it slammed before they got to it. Inside, they could hear Aang shouting. They both banged on the door and yanked at the handle but it was locked from the inside. 

Abruptly, the yelling stopped. Suki and Toph backed away from the door and Suki felt Toph’s grip on her arm strengthen. The door opened and Aang was standing there looking way too calm. 

“Aang, what’s going on?” Suki asked. 

“Nothing,” Aang said. “I’m fine.” 

“What?” Toph asked, furious. “You scared the crap out of us. What is wrong with you?” 

Aang walked away, completely ignoring them. Suki and Toph followed him out of the room and down the steps. He walked outside where the sun was starting to set. 

“Aang, wait!” Suki called as he made his way to the sidewalk. “Talk to us.” It was like she hadn’t spoken. Aang just kept walking. Something occurred to Suki and she felt crazy for it but she had to try. “Roku!” 

Aang froze and turned to face them. “I have to stop her,” he said. 

“Who?” Suki asked. She felt like crying. She had never regretted anything as much as she regretted the Ouija board idea. 

“Azula Salvatore,” Aang said. “She’s messing with things that are better left alone.” 

Suki and Toph followed Aang. As they walked, it got darker. Toph clung to Suki’s arm and Suki kept trying to tell Aang to stop or slow down but he ignored her. They entered Mystic Falls Cemetery. Aang made his way across the cemetery. They passed the massive 'Salvatore' tomb, and Kya Gilbert's headstone. Aang walked with a fierce determination and Suki and Toph jogged to keep up. They stopped next to a mausoleum with the name Bennet engraved above the door. The stained glass tiles across the side of the building were familiar. Suki had seen this mausoleum a hundred times. The colorful tiles depicted rocks and boulders, flames, leaves blowing in the breeze, and waves. 

Aang reached a hand in front of him before he reached the tomb and made a gesture like he was turning the doorknob. The doors to the mausoleum flew open. Two torches were standing on either side of the doorway inside and they lit of their own accord. Aang entered the tomb and Suki and Toph stood in the doorway. Mounted on the wall in the back of the tomb was a dagger with a golden handle and a silver blade. Aang took the dagger and looked down at it. Out of nowhere, the torches flared up and suddenly the inside of the crypt was engulfed in flames. 

The tomb began to collapse. Suki and Toph both screamed. The stone walls were caving and Suki could not see Aang through the dust and smokes. 

“No!” Toph yelled, releasing her grip from Suki’s arm and making to run towards Aang. Suki grabbed Toph by the elbow to stop her. Toph stomped her feet and reached her hands in front of her, reaching for Aang in vain hope.

The stone pieces of the tomb moved apart. Aang walked forward, still with that eerie calm expression, looking unharmed. Suki was hit with a wave of relief that he was okay, although she was still terrified and confused. Aang walked towards the entrance and waved his hands. Water poured from the ceiling, putting out the flames. Aang made his way into the grass, still holding the dagger. 

Then he dropped the dagger in the grass and fell to his knees in front of the decimated tomb, shaking. “What just happened?” 

“Aang?” Suki asked. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Aang said. “What – what,” he didn’t finish because his words had turned into tears. Suki and Toph ran over and pulled him into a group hug, all of them kneeling in the grass. 

Out of nowhere, a man was standing beside them, holding the dagger. He had dark hair and calculating golden eyes. “Thank you, Aang Bennet,” he said. 

The man was gone before any of them could say anything else.

* * *

* * *

When Katara got out of the shower, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were sitting on the sofa sipping wine. Katara joined them. It was late evening by now and the sun was starting to go down outside. 

Katara was exhausted. She’d had her entire world shattered. She was only half listening to Ty Lee chatting about how she’d always suspected that the supernatural was real. Katara felt her head tilting. She was leaning against Azula’s shoulder before she knew it and she was vaguely aware that she should be cautious about that but also she was too tired to think straight. Azula didn’t particularly seem to mind the proximity now that Katara wasn’t covered in blood. 

“I should probably take you home soon, Katara,” Azula said just as Katara felt herself drifting off. “So you can get some sleep.” 

It occurred to Katara that Azula had not driven here. That didn’t seem to matter though. Azula had apparently gone to her house to get her car while Katara was in the shower. They said goodnight to Mai and Ty Lee and headed outside. Once inside the Camaro, Katara was wide awake again, and filled with curiosity. 

“Will you tell me more about vampires tomorrow?” Katara asked as Azula started driving. The roof was down, and the September breeze washed over them. Katara had taken out the looped braids in her hair to wash it and the wind whipped it about. Azula’s hair was still in a tight bun though. 

“Yes,” Azula said. “And other things too.” 

“Other things?” Katara asked. 

“Let's just say you should take some time to read your family's old journals," Azula said. "There might be things that you didn't know or understand before. Oh, and I can tell you about witches. Your friend is one, you know.” 

Katara tried to take that information in but she was suddenly hyper aware that they were speeding down the streets of Mystic Falls. Azula was a fast driver and Katara wasn’t sure she would ever be able to enjoy a car ride normally again anyway. She hitched in her breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Azula was looking at her. 

“Watch the road!” Katara said. 

Azula rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to the road and slowed down. “I suppose car rides are even more triggering for you now,” Azula said. “I could take that away you know, if you asked me. I could compel away your fear.” 

Katara considered that. It was a tempting notion. She was having trouble focusing because she kept remembering first her mother’s car swerving off the road and then the thud as she hit Zhao. Coherent thoughts weren’t coming easily. Maybe having Azula take away her panic was a good idea. But the thought of having her mind manipulated and violated like that was almost as upsetting as the panic itself. Katara thought of that forced wave of relaxation earlier and shuddered.

“I don’t know,” Katara said. “I just want to be distracted right now. Talking might help. When you say my friend is a witch – do you mean Aang?” 

“Yes,” Azula said. “Have you seen any of what he can do?” 

“Right now he’s just having weird nightmares,” Katara said. “Wait – if he’s a witch – does that mean I don’t have to keep this a secret from him?” 

Azula thought about that for a second. “I think you should tell him eventually,” she said. “But not yet. Think about how you’re feeling now, having all this dumped on you at once. You should encourage Aang to learn more about witchcraft. Wait until his powers become more intensified. Eventually it will be safe to introduce him to the whole truth, but not yet.” 

Katara nodded. “That makes a lot of sense,” she said. The car stopped and Katara felt relief wash over her. She realized every muscle in her body had been tensed and forced herself to relax. It was still well before eleven and Katara was glad she’d have the house to herself for a bit. She needed some time alone to stare into space and have an existential crisis. 

“I’ll walk you to the porch,” Azula said. “In case Zhao is around.” 

“What about Sokka and Zuko?” Katara asked. “What if Zhao goes to your house?” 

“I’m going home now,” Azula said. “So I’ll be there to keep an eye on them. And you’ll be safe here. As long as Zhao isn’t invited, he can’t come inside.” 

“That’s true?” Katara asked. 

Azula nodded. They got out of the car and Katara walked close beside Azula as they approached the house, looking around at the shadows. They got to the door and Katara opened it, stepping inside. 

“Thank you for everything today,” Katara said. There was a little bat hanging from the rafters on the porch’s roof. Katara wondered if Azula could turn into a bat. “I guess I’m really lucky you found me.”

Out of nowhere, a dark figure dropped from the ceiling and shoved Azula into the wall of the porch. Katara gasped in surprise. She took a step forward, not knowing what she planned to do, but Azula’s sharp voice stopped her. 

“Katara, no!” Azula said. “Stay inside.” 

“No,” Zhao said in a mocking voice. Katara’s heart was racing. Zhao had Azula pinned against the brick siding of the house, his hands on her wrists. “Come on out,” Zhao said. “Let’s find out how the hell you’re still alive and what we can do to change that.” 

“Katara stay in the house,” Azula said. “I’ll be fine.” 

Zhao turned to glare at Azula, his face transforming into the vampire face Katara had seen earlier. Katara was panicking. She had no idea what to do. 

“You won’t be fine when I’m done with you, you little brat,” Zhao said. “You know, I was just going to kill you and your brother, but you made it personal. Now you’re going to suffer before you die.” 

For the first time, Katara noticed that Zhao was holding a sharp dagger with a handle that appeared to be made of gold. He stabbed Azula in the shoulder with the dagger and she let out a gasp of pain. 

“NO!” Katara screamed. 

Azula was staring at the dagger with something like desire. She didn’t seem as phased by the blade in her shoulder or the spreading blood as Katara would have expected. “Roku Bennet’s dagger?” Azula asked in a strained voice. “Where did you manage to get that?” 

Katara realized before Azula did that Zhao was holding a needle injector filled with some sort of greenish substance. Azula’s eyes were fixed on the dagger’s handle, her expression greedy. Katara was about to yell a warning but she wasn’t fast enough. Zhao jammed the needle into Azula’s neck and pressed down. Azula slumped against the side of the house, passed out. Katara screamed. 

Zhao yanked the dagger from Azula’s shoulder and stuffed it into a sheath on his belt. He threw Azula over his shoulder and disappeared in a blur. Katara was left standing there and shaking and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon: 
> 
> Katara attempts to form a rescue party for Azula. 
> 
> Jet finds out who is responsible for his parents' murder. 
> 
> The school pep rally ends in violence and betrayal.


	7. half-truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1867, Azula tells Zuko about an overheard conversation. 
> 
> In the present, Katara seeks help after witnessing Azula's kidnapping. 
> 
> Toph discovers a surprising ability. 
> 
> Ty Lee tells Mai about her plans for taking the next step with Azula. 
> 
> Katara confides in Jet about her ancestor's journal. 
> 
> Zuko confronts Azula about her reasons for returning to Mystic Falls. 
> 
> Aang's mysterious visions regarding numbers come to a head at the school pep rally. 
> 
> Alliances shift when a surprising source offers to help Azula get her hands on the grimoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: tvd canon typical violence including descriptions of torture as well as mentions of psychological child abuse and continuous references to child homicide
> 
> a/n: my school didn't have pep rallies so I just made it up based on TV & movies & what I assume happens at those things lol sorry if I accidentally slander pep rallies

Azula woke up feeling woozy. She was in a mausoleum. Moonlight was streaming through the stained-glass window. So, she hadn’t been out for more than a couple hours. Her wrists were tied together behind a pillar. If the burning sensation was any indication, the ropes had been covered in vervain. Zhao was an idiot. He hadn’t even cuffed her feet. Azula spotted him, sitting on the coffin the middle of the mausoleum, grinning, and kicked forward attempting to shoot fire at him from her feet. Nothing happened and she felt a wave of nausea. _Shit._ He’d drugged her with vervain. 

“Oh good,” Zhao said. “You’re awake.” 

“What do you want?” Azula asked. 

“I _wanted_ to kill two annoying children who should’ve never been allowed to become vampires in the first place,” Zhao said. “But now I want to pay you back for gauging my eye out.” Azula spotted the glint of a dagger in his hand. “You like?” Zhao asked, noticing her gaze. “I thought it would be harder to get ahold of. But the Bennet witch dropped it right into my hands. They don’t make witches like they used to.” 

Azula yelled in anger and tried again to kick upward and blast lightening in Zhao’s direction. She felt sicker than ever and the room spun. 

“I assumed you wanted to take it before I could. But you were too late. Just like your brother is going to be too late to save you. He’s going to show up and find the pile of dust that was once his beloved sister and then I’m going to kill him too.” 

Azula laughed hard. It made the nausea worse, but she didn’t show it. “You think Zuko is coming for me?” she asked. _Zhao was so stupid._ “He’s probably at home hoping we kill each other. It would be killing two birds with one stone for him.” Azula laughed again but quickly stopped when Zhao ran at her with the dagger. He jammed it into her shoulder and twisted. Azula clenched her teeth, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her screams. He twisted again though, and the blade punctured her heart. It wasn’t wooden so it couldn’t kill her, but Azula couldn’t help but yell in pain. 

“That’s right,” Zhao said, laughing. “Cry. I want your brother to hear so he comes running.” 

“I told you,” Azula managed, gasping as Zhao pulled the dagger out and stabbed her stomach instead. “Zuko isn’t coming. You should have used one of the humans as bait. That might have worked.” 

“You saved him when I attacked,” Zhao said. 

“I defended my property,” Azula said, trying to hide her relief when Zhao pulled the dagger out and her wound started to heal. “And attacked an enemy.” 

“You and Zuko could have killed each other a hundred times over,” Zhao said. “You forget, I know your history.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Azula said. “Zuko has decided he’s a reformed vampire and I’m a villain. One too many Stephanie Meyer novels, I guess. Maybe you’re right, and he would never kill me himself. But you’re more of an idiot than I thought if you think he’s coming to rescue me.” 

Zhao examined the bloody dagger and Azula watched with intense curiosity. Zhao had known she wanted the dagger. Yet he didn’t want her to have it. _Why?_ That didn’t fit. It didn’t make sense. Azula was missing a piece of the puzzle. 

“Zuko will come,” Zhao said, sounding confident, still examining the dagger. 

Azula laughed but Zhao silenced her by stabbing the dagger into her shoulder again. The vervain was making her weak and less controlled than usual and she couldn’t hold back the yell of pain. Zhao twisted and Azula cried out again. 

_This was it._

Azula had assumed for quite some time now that she would exist to the end of time. Other vampires and vampire hunters were really the only threats vampires had to worry about and neither were ever a match for Azula. She had come to believe that she would simply exist forever. But now she was going to die in this tomb, drugged on vervain. Humiliated by a man she had once admired. 

The humiliation was the part that bothered her. Physical pain was nothing. That she could accept. But Zhao’s glee in torturing her? Azula felt sick. She felt tears coming to her eyes, not because of the pain, but because this was the worst end that she could imagine coming to. Azula held back her tears. Zhao would not get to see that. Her expression must have shown her pain though because Zhao laughed and twisted the knife harder. Azula screamed again. 

The fact that Zhao thought Zuko was coming for her was funny only on a surface level. Because she was about to die anyway, Azula thought she could accept that it was also sad. A hundred and forty-five years of brutality was going to end in shame and humiliation. She didn’t see any chance of escape, so she allowed herself some self-pity for the first time since 1875 when she had fallen apart and allowed the hallucinations and voices to thrive and descended into madness and chaos. 

Azula wasn’t going to go easily, of course. Zhao was going to keep hearing her mockery and sarcastic comments until the very last second. Because showing weakness, even at the end, wasn’t an option. 

_Would anyone mourn?_ It was a selfish, morbid, stupid, pathetic thought. Yet it was one Azula couldn’t help but entertain. 

Zuko would be relieved. Iroh would be relieved. Lo and Li would likely assume she had forgotten about them or decided to ditch them. What about Ty Lee? She would be sad only because Azula would never have the chance to turn her into a vampire now. That was all she really wanted. Mai? They hadn’t been friends very long and Azula could tell that Mai was afraid of her. Katara would be traumatized by the entire day but Azula doubted Katara cared about her enough to waste time mourning her loss. Who else was there?

Her father? He would never know. He would never see that she had become everything he could have wanted and more. Her mother had died disappointed in her. Azula could think of no one else. 

If Azula saw any chance of surviving, she would have focused on that. There was none though. She was drugged and weak and the room was swaying, and her wounds were taking longer than they should to heal. Her only hope was a rescue. 

And no one was coming.

* * *

* * *

_Zuko was ten when his mother died -_ or disappeared? _-when he saw her for the last time._

 _Even over a century later the echo of his mother’s last words –_ her goodbye _he would later realize – haunted Zuko in his nightmares._

 _It was 1867. Eight years before Zuko’s father did,_ actually, _kill him when he heard the taunt_ (or was it a warning?) _from Azula right before everything changed for the worse._

 __’Dad’s going to kill you.’ _That was the sing-song voice that haunted Zuko for months afterward as he lay awake, wondering if his mother was coming back, wondering if his dad was really going to kill him. It was also when Zuko’s growing distrust and fear of Azula concreted itself. It had been building for years, like an ugly spot in his heart. Zuko would spend the next century and a half trying to puzzle out why Azula had told him about what she'd overheard. Azula's motivations were never so much of a mystery as when she was doing something like that - warning Zuko about a conversation she surely wasn't supposed to know about - but in a way that still placed her as above him, making fun of him._

_Zuko and Azula had just finished sparring. Neither of them was burned, but Azula had gotten closer to winning than Zuko had. She always did. Part of it was that Azula was faster, and she had always been better at this than Zuko. Her blue lightening was unbeatable. Zuko had once found it beautiful but he was afraid of it now, after being forced to compete against it time and time again. The other part was that Zuko didn’t really want to burn Azula and she knew it._

_They were standing in front of the ornate chair where Grandfather Azulon was sitting a few steps above where they stood on the carpeted floor. Azulon was watching them with an imperious gaze. Ozai, Iroh, and Ursa were standing to the side of the enormous hall, watching._

_“Impressive,” Azulon said. “You may both be dismissed.”_

_Zuko was only grateful that he was not being chastised. Grandfather Azulon had always been terrifying, but ever since Zhao had brought vampires to Mystic Falls a year ago, things had gotten worse. Over the past year, vampires had gone from a scary story to a prominent part of the population in Mystic Falls._

_Grandfather Azulon had been changed._

_Zuko had seen how fast Grandfather could move, how strong he was. A year ago, Zuko hadn’t believed Azula about vampires. Now there was nothing he feared more. As a child, Zuko never considered that the adults of Mystic Falls were feeling a similar way. Years later Zuko would recognize that the trembling fear he had felt as a child was part of something bigger being felt by all the humans of Mystic Falls._

_Zuko and Azula both ran from the hall. Iroh and Ursa exited slower, giving one another intense looks. Zuko noticed, but he didn’t know what to think of it._

_Zuko was about to head back to his room when Azula grabbed his hand and nodded to a staircase. Zuko frowned but followed her up and they were in a hall that was rarely used, looking down at the hall where Azulon still sat, now alone with Ozai. Red velvet curtains were draped down over the railing, hiding Zuko and Azula from their grandfather and father below, and they peeked through the gaps. Somewhere on this floor, was Mother and Father's bedroom, and Grandfather Azulon's bedroom. Zuko and Azula's rooms were on the floor below. Most of the other founding families were no longer staying in the Salvatore Boarding House. Driven away by fear, Zuko would later come to understand._

_Ozai spoke first._

_“Father, you must have realized that with Lu Ten gone, my brother has changed. He no longer has what it takes to become a vampire. He is different, you must have noticed.”_

_“Say what it is you want,” Azulon said, glaring at Ozai._

_“Father, revoke your promise to Iroh. I am your humble servant. I deserve this, not him.”_

_Azulon stood up and his face changed so that sharp fangs replaced his regular teeth and dark veins extended from his eyes. Bright flames appeared behind him. Zuko’s heart was racing. He ran away, not wanting to see anymore. When he looked back, Azula was still watching with wide-eyed excitement._

_It was maybe twenty minutes later that Azula opened the door to Zuko’s bedroom without knocking and stood there with her arms crossed, looking amused. Zuko had been lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think of his father becoming a vampire – maybe even turning him and Azula into vampires. It was too much. He wanted to cry. He sat up when he saw Azula._

_“What do you want?” Zuko asked._

_Azula grinned and spoke in a sing-song voice. “Dad’s going to kill you,” she said. Zuko’s felt his insides go cold. He stared at Azula, waiting for her to tell him that it was a joke. Her face grew serious though. “Really, he is,” she said._

_Zuko’s heart was racing. Part of him was positive that his father would never do that – that his father loved him deep down even if it was a violent, scary kind of love. Father would never – could never – kill him. Right? “Ha ha, Azula,” Zuko said, trying to keep his voice even. “Nice try.”_

_“Fine, don’t believe me,” Azula said, grinning. Again, her face became serious and she moved towards his bed a little, fixing him with an intense stare. “But I heard everything. Grandfather was furious at Father for suggesting a betrayal against Uncle Iroh, and for his mockery of Lu Ten’s loss.” She spoke in an imitation of Azulon’s deep voice. “You must know the pain of losing a first-born son. By sacrificing your own!”_

_“Liar!” Zuko yelled, though doubt clouded his mind. "Why would he say something like that?"_

_Azula shrugged, looking amused. "He said Lut Ten would have made a fantastic vampire. You on the other hand?" she shook her head and laughed._

_"Stop lying," Zuko said. It wasn't a yell this time, it came out soft and scared._

_“I’m only telling you for your own good,” Azula said. “You should leave Mystic Falls. Find someone in another town to adopt you.”_

_“Stop it,” Zuko said. He could feel tears coming to his eyes despite himself. “You’re lying,” he said. “Dad would never do that to me.”_

_Just then Ursa was standing in the doorway. “Your father would never do what to you?” she asked, looking at Zuko. “What is going on here?”_

_Azula shrunk away, the way she always did when Mom became stern. Mom was never stern like that with Zuko. He was glad. “I don’t know,” Azula said, giving their mother an innocent look._

_“It’s time for a talk,” Ursa said._

_Zuko watched as Azula was dragged from the room. He hugged his pillow._ ’Azula always lies,’ _he thought. That’s what mother had taught him to say to himself because Azula was tricky and hard to understand and she lied. She always lied._

* * *

* * *

_I seem to think I think I got a little situation  
So listen to me sister listen maybe you can help  
I think I gave a lot of problems my consideration  
But not for me they always seem to be for someone else._

Jet was laying on his couch blasting the Raconteurs and using his pocket-knife to whittle wooden bullets. His hand pistol and a bottle of whiskey were sitting on the coffee table beside him along with the pile of bullets he’d completed. Now that vampires were infesting Mystic Falls, he had to be ready. It was Friday night and Smellerbee and Longshot had tried to get him to go to the Mystic Grill, but he had refused in favor of preparing for a fight that he was sure was coming. 

His door flew open and he sat up fast, causing wood chips to scatter. Katara rushed into the room. The first thing Jet noticed was that she was dressed in some weird goth outfit and her usual looped braids were absent. _A cropped Pierce the Veil shirt and black frayed jean shorts?_ The second thing he noticed was that she was clearly in a state. Her face was covered in tears and she was shaking. Jet hit the ‘off’ button on his speaker. 

“What’s going on?” Jet asked. 

Katara was on the couch and sobbing into Jet’s shoulder before he could even process that she had arrived. Jet wrapped his arms around her on instinct. He had never seen her like this. He’d never even seen her cry.

They had talked about hard things. _Of course they had._ It was how they had bonded. But always when they were high out of their minds or making dark jokes about wanting to die. Never like this. Jet patted Katara’s shoulder feeling shocked and awkward. At last, she drew back and stared at him with wide, earnest, ocean-blue eyes. 

“You have to help me,” she said. 

“What’s going on?” Jet asked again. 

He repositioned himself because he had been lying down when Katara burst in and then sat up with his legs spread in front of him and Katara had kind of climbed into his lap. He threw his legs off the sofa and she moved backwards, but still sat on her knees, facing him. 

“I don’t have time to explain,” Katara said. “But I need help. A vampire named Zhao kidnapped Azula. We have to get to the Salvatore Boarding House and tell Zuko.” 

Katara spoke so fast Jet could barely understand her. He took a second to try to process what she was saying. “Hold up,” he said. “You know about vampires now?” 

“Yes,” Katara said. “And Jet, your ring saved my life. And I am so grateful to you but right now we have to help Azula.” 

“What?” Jet said. “No. Katara, Azula is a vampire too. She’s dangerous.” 

“She helped me,” Katara said. “And she said that she’s a good vampire and she doesn’t kill people. She uses blood bags.” 

“Yeah Zuko’s tried to sell me on the whole ‘good vampire’ spiel too,” Jet said, forming quotation marks with his fingers around the words _‘good vampire.’_ “I’m not buying it.” 

“Jet, I know it’s crazy, but she protected me, or I probably would’ve been killed again. I think that I can trust her.” 

The other parts of what Katara was saying started to his Jet. “Wait – killed? You mean-”

“Yes,” Katara interrupted, fixing him with a look that told him he was about to do whatever she asked. “Jet I know I’m giving you a lot right now. And I’m not asking you to charge in and risk your life. I just need a ride to Zuko’s house.” 

“No way,” Jet said, setting down his pocket-knife and most recent wooden bullet, and leaning back into the couch cushions. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey. “If Azula Salvatore is dying, I’ll drink to that.” He took a heavy drink of the whiskey but out of nowhere, it was yanked from his hand. 

Katara threw the bottle against the wall where it shattered. “This isn’t a joke,” she said. “I’m not letting a person who’s never hurt me -who’s actually helped me – die. Maybe that’s who you want to be, but it’s not who I want to be. It’s not who I am. So, if you don’t give me a ride, I guess I’m walking across town by myself, out in the open.” 

Jet stared at her. Nowhere in Mystic Falls was further than a twenty-minute walk but the town was crawling with vampires right now. Katara wanted to go to one’s house. _God damn it. God fucking damn it._ Jet got up and grabbed his hook swords from where they were sitting on a bookshelf. 

“Fine,” he said. “Let’s go kick some vampire ass. But just so we’re clear, I’m not doing this for Azula Salvatore. I’m doing it because I want a chance to kill that Zhao creep for attacking you.” 

Katara grabbed the pistol from the coffee table and stuffed handfuls of the wooden bullets into her shorts’ pockets. She met Jet’s eyes and gave him a serious look. “Just so _we’re_ clear,” she said. “This is a rescue mission,” she paused. “But if Zhao happens to die, I’m not shedding any tears.”

* * *

* * *

Zuko was still reliving the kiss on his cheek from Sokka as he drove home from dropping Sokka off. It hadn’t been on his left cheek. Zuko was glad. Sokka seemed to know – or maybe Zuko made it obvious – that Zuko’s left side was off limits for now. 

Zuko had come to Mystic Falls for one reason only. To Stop Azula. _Why was he letting himself get so caught up with this human guy?_ It wasn’t smart and it wasn’t safe. Zuko knew he should end things. He just hadn’t felt anything close to real friendship in so long though. When he was going to college, or trying a new career, Zuko kept to himself for the most part. All his relationships were very surface level. And when he dated, it never lasted. 

Sokka just kept asking questions though. Which was another reason Zuko knew he should break things off. He wasn’t like Azula. He couldn’t just lie with ease and keep a relationship with a human going without a problem. 

Zuko considered asking Azula how things were working out with Ty Lee. It was the longest he had ever seen her leave a human “girlfriend” alive _and_ Ty Lee knew the secret. Also, Azula had taken to referring to both Ty Lee and Mai as her friends, which Zuko found very interesting. Azula didn’t have friends. Or at least, she never had before. 

Zuko had seen Azula when she was at her worst. Talking to voices no one else could hear. Killing anyone in her way. Of course, when she was back to her old, calculating self, she only became more terrifying. 

But there was something different about her now.

Azula wasn’t killing people on a regular basis in Mystic Falls, but there was more to it than that. Zuko thought maybe there was hope. He didn’t trust her yet, but he thought maybe living here, spending time with him, spending time around humans, maybe it would make a difference. Maybe Azula would never take on a diet of animal blood. But maybe she could change and learn to be better. 

Maybe they could even build a life here. Zuko found himself fantasizing about staying in Mystic Falls for a while, maybe getting to know Sokka and Katara and Suki and Toph and Aang a little more. After all, he was posing as a high school student. That meant it would take longer before anyone noticed he wasn’t aging. He could get a job in town and play normal for a bit. It was a nice thought. 

When Zuko pulled into his driveway, he noticed a red pickup truck parked in the driveway. 

Zuko jumped out of his car and hurried to the porch to find Katara Gilbert and Jet Lockwood. Katara looked like she had seen better days. She was wearing black jean shorts and a cropped ‘Pierce the Veil’ T-shirt that seemed rather out of character for her and it was the first time Zuko had seen her without her looped braids. 

Jet was in the lawn and attacking Zuko with two hook swords before Zuko had a chance to ask any questions. 

Zuko leapt backwards to avoid Jet’s attack on instinct and Katara let out an angry shout, running into the lawn after them. Zuko kept dodging and Jet kept attempting to dismember him for about thirty seconds. 

“STOP IT!” Katara screamed. 

Jet lowered his weapons and Zuko froze, looking at Katara. The three of them stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Zuko was very confused. He was also concerned. Sokka had expressed his worry that Katara’s mental health was struggling, and validation of those concerns was written all over Katara’s face. 

“What are guys doing here?” Zuko asked. 

“Zuko your sister is in trouble,” Katara said. 

Zuko frowned. “You must be confused,” he said. “You’re thinking of someone else. You should go home.” 

“No,” Katara said. “Zuko, I know.” She met Zuko’s eyes with an expression of fierce determination and Zuko had a sinking feeling. “Zhao attacked me.” 

Zuko’s eyes fell on the pistol in Katara’s hand. “If you know,” he said. “You must know that gun won’t do any good.” 

“Wooden bullets, leech,” Jet said. “I hear beheading works just as well though.” He held the hook swords in front of him in a fight stance. 

“Quit!” Katara said to Jet. “I told you, this is a rescue mission.” 

“And I told you, I was just coming along for the chance to fight vampires,” Jet argued. 

“We so don’t have time for this,” Katara said. She fixed Zuko with a pleading stare. “Zhao has Azula. He drugged her or something.” 

Zuko had a terrible feeling like ice in his stomach. The idea that Azula was in trouble had not registered with him at first. Azula needing help or being in danger just weren’t concepts that fit into Zuko’s concept of reality. If Zhao had managed to drug her with vervain though, that could be bad. 

“He said she was going to suffer, and then he was going to kill her,” Katara said, drilling home her point. 

Now panic was setting in. “Shit,” Zuko said. “Fuck…” He shook his head, trying to think. “Okay. Okay….You guys go home, I’m going to find her.” 

“What?” Katara asked. “No. We’re coming with you.” 

“No, no,” Jet said. “The leech said he has it, Katara. We should go home and let vampires deal with vampire drama.” 

“Forget it,” Katara said. “Azula could have left me for dead in the road, but she helped me. She stayed by my side and protected me from Zhao. I’m coming with you, Zuko.” 

Zuko had lost his mother as a child. He’d lost his father, even if he hated his father now. Uncle Iroh and Azula were it. All he had left of his family. He might hate Azula sometimes, but there was a reason he kept letting her back into his life. She was still his little sister. And the idea of losing her was simply not an option. 

It wasn’t even just that Zuko was terrified of Azula dying, it was that he had come to believe it would never happen with such certainty that the concept couldn’t exist for him. It was an impossibility. Zuko wasn’t sure if it was that he wouldn’t allow himself to imagine it or that he physically could not. 

Either way, Zuko was determined to stop Zhao. Zuko didn’t want to put these human kids in danger but he didn’t think he had time to argue with them. Also, Jet had weapons. _Good weapons._ Wooden bullets? Jet was smarter than Zuko had given him credit for. 

“Fine,” Zuko said. “Let’s go.” 

He marched back to his car and climbed into the driver’s seat. Katara got into the passenger seat. The back door opened and shut and Zuko and Katara both turned around to stare at Jet. 

“If Katara’s going, I’m going,” Jet said. 

“Then take your ring back,” Katara said. She removed a ring from her finger and tried to pass it to Jet. Zuko’s eyes widened. _No way._ Zuko remembered that ring. He’d last seen it on his mother’s finger. But there wasn’t time to wonder about it now. 

“No way,” Jet said. “I’m not putting the ring on.” 

Katara looked ready to argue and Zuko was worried that this was already taking up too much time. “Katara,” Zuko said. “Did Zhao say anything about where he might have taken Azula?” 

Katara shook her head. “Just that she was going to suffer.” 

_Shit._

Assuming they all walked away from this alive, Azula was about to owe Zuko big time. He was considering something he had promised never to do again, and it was terrifying. Zuko had been out of control, violent, and bloodthirsty for years. He had done horrible things. Things he didn’t think there was any forgiveness for. Uncle Iroh had taught Zuko control but Zuko had sworn off human blood. 

Zuko didn’t trust himself. What if he lost control again? What if he went back to the old version of himself? Filled with rage and violence? But he thought about Zhao torturing Azula somewhere. The thought that Azula would never give up anything or do anything that made her uncomfortable for Zuko’s sake crossed his mind. 

_‘Except once,’_ he reminded himself. _‘Maybe.’_ What had that been? _’Dad’s going to kill you.’_ A warning? A taunt? Both? 

It didn’t matter. He couldn’t lose his sister and his mind had been made up the second he registered that she was in danger. It was a matter of admitting it to himself. 

“Okay,” Zuko said. “Okay. This is bad. But we need to make a stop before we start looking.” He turned the key and switched the gears into ‘drive.’ As Zuko began to drive he noticed Katara take in a sharp breath and when he looked at her, she was plastered to the seat gripping the sides of it hard enough to leave her knuckles white. “Are you okay, Katara?” he asked. 

“No,” Katara said. “But it doesn’t matter. Why do you need to make a stop?” 

Zuko made a grim expression. It was the last thing he wanted to do. “We have to stop at the hospital,” he said. “I need a blood bag. If I don’t drink human blood Zhao is going to kill all of us before we can do anything to stop him.”

* * *

* * *

Azula had been passing in and out of consciousness for what felt like forever. Zhao was monologuing about something. Azula couldn’t focus. He kept stabbing her with the needle and pumping more vervain into her system and it was making her head ache. Vampires weren’t even supposed to get headaches. This was so unfair. 

Zhao was saying - _something about opening the tomb?_ \- Wait - 

There was a whoosh of bright red hot fire that caught Azula’s eye and she felt a hint of relief. So he was going to burn her now. At least it was over. No more feeling weak and helpless. The fire didn’t hit her though. It took her a second to register that Zhao was shooting fire at someone else. Azula rolled her head to the side and saw Zuko shooting a ball of flame in Zhao’s direction. Zhao dodged and shot fire back at Zuko. 

_Oh._ It had been so long since Azula had hallucinated. It made sense though, she supposed. Hallucinations came when she felt weak or out of control. She had never felt weaker or less in control of the situation. Even if she was able to believe that Zuko would come for her, Azula hadn’t seen him shoot fire like that in over a century. 

There was a loud bang and Zhao fell backward, yelling in pain. Azula spotted Katara Gilbert, aiming a hand pistol at Zhao. _What a strange hallucination._ Zhao was distracted by the wooden bullet in his chest, right next to his heart, and ended up barely dodging as Jet Lockwood attempted to behead him with a hook sword. _Weird._ Hallucinating Zuko and Katara made sense. Azula’s mind had always liked to mock her with what she could never have. _A rescue from her big brother and the most fascinating girl Azula had ever met._ What was Wannabe Boy Buffy doing here though? 

The room spun. Katara ran over to Azula and touched the side of her face, trying to look into her eyes. Zhao was about to shoot fire at Katara and Azula wanted to warn her, but darkness took over before she could.

* * *

* * *

Toph was reeling from the impossibility of everything that had happened. It was around midnight. Aang had gone home to Monk Gyatso and Suki was fast asleep. Toph was sitting on her sleeping bag in Suki’s bedroom, unable to sleep. 

She knew it was crazy but _something_ had happened in the cemetery. If all of this was real – and that was a _big_ if - Aang was a witch. Not her. But she had panicked when she heard the tomb collapsing and she had sort of _willed_ the rocks to not hit Aang and to move away from him and it sounded like that had happened. 

This was crazy. 

_Insane._

_Impossible._

But what else could have happened? Toph stood up. She remembered that Suki kept a collection of interesting rocks from the river and forest on her dresser. Toph walked over to the dresser and picked up a rock that felt smooth and round. She turned it over in her hand. She pictured it being malleable and changeable and focused as hard as she could on that. 

When that didn’t work, she imagined the rock becoming flat like a skipping rock. 

Nothing happened. Because of course nothing was going to happen. It was stupid and bizarre to think that it could. Toph would laugh at herself in the morning. She set the rock down and returned to her sleeping bag.

* * *

* * *

_Zuko woke up with the sun shining in his face, memories of the previous night dancing through his mind. Why had his mother been wearing Mr. Lockwood’s ring?_

__‘Everything I’m doing, I’m doing to protect you, Zuko. I love you.’ __

_Why would she say that?_

_Why would Azula say that Grandfather Azulon wanted Zuko dead?_

_Zuko didn’t understand any of it. He had cried himself to sleep the previous night. Ten years old was too old to cry yourself to sleep, but Zuko hadn’t been able to help it. He ran down the hall of the massive boarding house and ran directly into Azula._

_Zuko was still in his pajamas but Azula had gotten dressed in her nicest long, fancy, lacy dress. Seven years old and always so determined to appear grown-up. Zuko resented her more than he ever had, thinking of the way she had mocked him._

_“Where’s Mom?” Zuko asked._

_“No one knows,” Azula said, in that same sing-song voice she’d used to mock him the night before. “Oh, and Grandfather Azulon died last night.”_

_“What?” Zuko asked. “Stop it. He’s a vampire. He didn’t just die. You’re lying! Just like you always lie!”_

_“I wasn’t lying last night,” Azula said. “But I guess you’re safe for now because Dad has what he wants.” Her smug grin warned Zuko about what to expect and he felt his insides fill with ice. "Anyway, there was a fire on the third floor. Luckily Father got away but Grandfather Azulon's body was found burned to a crisp." Azula said this as casually as if she were telling him what was on the menu for breakfast and Zuko told himself that she was lying. "They found mother's locket." Azula held up a familiar gold locket._

_“No,” Zuko said. He tried to snatch the locket from Azula. “Stop lying.”_

_“Dad is a vampire,” Azula said, still smirking. “And he promised me that someday I would be too.”_

_“Stop!” Zuko said. He shoved Azula as hard as he could and she fell down and then jumped to her feet and shoved back, just as hard. Zuko stumbled backward, then tried again to grab the locket, but Azula dodged him._

_“Who’s going to make me?” Azula asked, laughing. “Mom?”_

_Zuko stared at her and tried to find a trace of the panic and fear he was feeling. It wasn’t there. If what she was saying was true, the way Zuko saw it, the only logical response was fear. Already Zuko feared his father. If Ozai was really a vampire, this was cause for alarm. Zuko felt sick and scared and all he wanted was to find his mother._

* * *

* * *

Katara dodged a blast of fire from Zhao and he shot another one, which she also dodged. Zuko shot fire back at Zhao. _Wasn’t super speed and strength enough? Vampires had to be able to shoot fire too?_

Katara aimed the pistol at Zhao’s heart and shot. He was knocked to the ground and at first, she thought she’d hit her mark, but he got up a second later. She must have missed his heart by inches. Even through the panic of the moment, Katara recognized that she wasn’t bad at this for never having done it before. Jet came very close to beheading Zhao, but Zhao was too fast. Katara screamed as Zhao slammed Jet into the wall of the mausoleum, knocking his hook swords out of his hands. 

“You’re a Lockwood, aren’t you?” Zhao asked. “I always did hate your family.” 

“How do you know anything about my family?” Jet asked. 

Zuko was standing ready to aim a blast of fire at Zhao and Katara had the pistol aimed. She was afraid to shoot with Zhao pinning Jet though. The chances of hitting Jet by mistake were too high. Zuko seemed to have the same fear about shooting fire, and he was standing frozen. 

“Your family killed a lot of my friends,” Zhao said. “I thought long and hard about how to pay them back. Killing everyone was too easy. No, I wanted to get a little more creative with it.” Zhao allowed a long pause, as Jet stared at him, waiting. “So, I’ve been killing off every member of ever Lockwood family unit except one for generations.”

Jet’s eyes widened. He yelled in anger and tried to shove Zhao off him.

Katara yelled in protest and fear as Zhao responded by pinning Jet harder to the wall. “I remember your parents, actually,” Zhao said. “I don’t always remember everyone I kill. You understand. Sometimes it’s just a meal. But I remember them. I remember your father begged me to spare your mother’s life. He didn’t beg for himself. Only for her.” 

Jet yelled and started struggling harder than ever. Katara could see that Zhao was going to snap Jet’s neck if she didn’t do something. Zhao and Jet were both in motion, struggling. Katara had never even held a gun in her life let alone shot one until today. Jet had taught her to operate the pistol on the car ride over. But she had to do something. 

Katara aimed and pulled the trigger. The wooden bullet landed in Zhao’s neck. Blood squirted from the wound and Zhao stumbled towards the exit to the mausoleum. Zuko shot a ball of fire at Zhao and Zhao caught fire. Katara thought for a second, that they’d won, but Zhao threw himself into the grass outside to put out the flames, and then disappeared in a blur. 

Jet grabbed his weapons and made to run after Zhao but Katara grabbed his wrist. He turned around, his eyes filled with tears and his expression furious. Katara met his eyes and shook her head. Jet turned back around and kept trying to run but it only lasted a second before he gave up and turned around, crying into Katara’s shoulder.

* * *

* * *

When Azula woke up, she was in her own bed, under the covers, propped up on pillows. The dark curtains she kept around her bed were tied open. Katara Gilbert was sitting on the bed, brushing Azula’s hair out of her face.

“You’re awake,” Katara said. “Thank God. Or wait, maybe not. Is that offensive? Never mind, how are you feeling?” 

Azula stared at Katara in confusion. She realized that her bun had been taken out and the heeled boots she’d been wearing were no longer on her feet. It bothered her, that someone had done that while she was passed out. And it bothered her that Katara was looking at her with wide-eyed concern. No one was supposed to look at her like that. 

“Oh good." Azula looked up to see Zuko in the doorway. "How are you?" Zuko asked.

Azula shrugged and looked away. She heard Zuko sigh. There was an awkward pause.

“Jet?” Katara asked after a moment. 

“Was very angry about accepting a ride from a vampire,” Zuko said. “But he’s home safe.” 

“Do you think-”

“No,” Zuko said before Katara could finish her sentence. “I convinced him going after Zhao alone was a bad idea. He’s holding off, on the condition that Azula and I include him in any plans to take Zhao out.” 

“Maybe I should’ve ridden with you,” Katara said. “What if he was lying?” 

Zuko shook his head. “He tried to fight me outside his house and I demonstrated the superspeed and strength.” Katara’s eyes widened. “Obviously, I didn’t hurt him,” Zuko said. “But I did convince him that going after Zhao alone was a suicide mission.” 

Katara nodded. "I hope you're right," she said. "I would have gone with you but I didn't want to leave." Katara looked at Azula and Azula was overcome with a feeling of discomfort. She didn't like the way Katara's expression softened when she looked at her. It wasn't right.

Azula was impressed that Zuko had been able to tell a successful lie to boy Buffy. Zuko was always so bad at lying. It did cross Azula’s mind that Zuko was serious and wanted to include the baby teenage vampire hunter wannabe in their plans to kill Zhao but even Zuko wasn’t that stupid so Azula blew it off. 

“What time is it?” Azula asked. 

“It’s like, three in the morning,” Zuko said. 

Azula shoved the covers off herself and climbed out of bed, making for the exit to the room. She was hit by a wake of dizziness and nausea though, and she felt herself sway. Zuko and Katara were on either side of her, steadying her in an instant. Azula was furious. This was unacceptable. 

“You need to rest until the vervain wears off,” Zuko said. “Be patient.”

“Fuck that,” Azula growled. “I need to kill Zhao.” 

“Oh, that’s on the agenda,” Zuko said in a dark voice. “But we’re taking care of you first.” 

Azula shoved Zuko and Katara off of her and lunged at Zuko, slamming him into the wall. No one took care of her. No one ever had and no one ever would. Was Zuko mocking her? Shoving it in her face that she’d been stupid enough to be captured? Reminding her that right now he was strong and she weak? 

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked. 

The vervain made Azula’s muscles weak and she slumped. Zuko caught her before she could fall and her rage was increased as he guided her back to the bed and she fell into a sitting position. She didn’t have enough strength to stand back up so she settled for leaning against the headboard of the bed with her arms crossed and her legs stretched in front of her, also crossed in an attempt to look casual and unbothered. Katara was standing there looking shocked. 

“Why did you do that?” Katara asked Azula. “We just risked our lives to rescue you.” 

“Fine,” Azula said. “I’m not going after Zhao tonight. You can both leave me alone.” 

“Okay,” Zuko said. “You’re welcome for saving your life.” 

“Fuck you,” Azula snapped. 

Zuko shook his head and left the room. Katara turned to Azula looking pissed. Azula kept her expression neutral. 

“Quick question,” Katara said. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“How long do you have?” Azula asked, shooting Katara a sarcastic grin.

“How can you be so dismissive of what we did for you?” Katara asked. “You know, I’ve had a hard enough day.” Azula was surprised to see that Katara was tearing up. _What was this?_ A moment ago Katara had seemed furious, now she just looked tired and scared. “I died today,” Katara said. “And I watched Zhao kidnap you. And watched a friend find out who murdered his parents. And it’s been a fucking lot, okay?”

Azula didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry,” Azula said. She wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for. Attacking Zuko? Putting Katara in danger? Was she actually sorry for either thing? She stood up and put a comforting hand on Katara’s arm. If she leaned into Katara, just a little, she didn't sway on her feet. “It has been a lot.” 

A second later Katara was crying into Azula’s shoulder and Azula was startled but she wrapped her arms around Katara’s wasted and patted her back. She felt awkward and uncertain what to do. 

“Sorry,” Katara said, pulling away and wiping her eyes. “You were just tortured it’s been a lot for you too. I know it has. Listen, I called my dad from Zuko’s phone to let him know I fell asleep here.” 

“Oh,” Azula said. “That was smart. This used to be a boarding house. Feel free to take any of the guest rooms.” 

Katara looked uncertain. “You’ll be okay?” she asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” Azula said. “Vampires heal fast.” Something about reassuring someone else that she was going to be okay stirred a feeling in the pit of Azula’s stomach that she didn’t like. She didn’t like anything about the worried way Katara was looking at her. The way Zuko had caught her before she could fall even as she attacked him. None of this was right or acceptable. 

She felt…what was the word? 

_Vulnerable._

“Okay,” Katara said. “Goodnight.” 

The door shut behind Katara and Azula felt an unexpected sense of loss.

* * *

* * *

“That’s weird,” Suki said. 

“What?” Toph asked, yawning and stretching. 

Suki examined the flat, smooth rock in her hand. The collection of rocks with neat colors or shapes on Suki’s dresser was familiar. She had picked each of them for a reason. One was shaped like a perfect heart. One had a neat little hole through the middle. One looked like it could be a dragon’s skull. Suki didn’t recognize this one, though she liked it. It would make a good skipping rock. 

“This is gonna sound so stupid,” Suki said. 

“I’m not sure anything is going to sound stupid to me ever again after last night,” Toph said. 

“Okay,” Suki said. “This rock is new.” 

Toph stood up with a shocked expression. “What rock?” she asked. 

Suki laughed a little. “Okay, ha ha I get it, it’s probably just me having a bimbo moment.” 

“No really,” Toph said. “Tell me about the rock.” 

“Okayyy,” Suki said. She handed the rock to Toph. “I don’t recognize it. And this one round rock I used to have isn’t there.” 

“No way,” Toph said, looking stoked. 

Suki sighed. “Don’t make fun of me,” she said, taking the rock back. “I get that it’s probably nothing. I’m gonna be seeing weird shit everywhere for a while after last night.” 

“No listen,” Toph said, still sounding exciting and examining the rock with her hands. “I think this is your round rock.” 

“Okay,” Suki said. “I get it, I’m being stupid. Quit messing around.” 

“I’m not messing around,” Toph said. “I think I did this.” 

Suki watched as Toph turned the rock over and over in her hands. _This was a joke, right?_ It wasn’t. As Suki watched, the rock became malleable like clay in Toph’s hands. 

“Let me see that,” Suki said. She took the rock and tried to do the same but it was hard as – well – rock. There was still an indent where Toph’s fingers had been. “Holy shit,” Suki said, handing the rock back to Toph. “This is-”

“So fucking cool,” Toph finished for Suki, still playing with the rock. 

“Actually,” Suki said. “As weird as it sounds, yeah. It’s pretty fucking cool.”

* * *

* * *

Sokka waited for Katara to get the apologies to Dad out of the way. He listened from the hall upstairs as she sold the whole story about _‘falling asleep.’_

“Where are you going anyway?” Katara asked. Sokka frowned. Saturdays were usually a day off for Dad.

“I have to go into work,” Hakoda said. “Three more bodies were recovered last night, all drained of blood. This time in the woods behind Mystic Falls Cemetery, near that old abandoned church.” 

_Oh God._ Sokka was horrified. At first this had just been creepy – a freak animal attack – but now? Three more bodies? What the hell was going on? 

“Yeah,” Hakoda said, likely responding to Katara’s expression. “It was a family this time. Parents and a ten year old kid. Listen, I know you like to visit your mother’s grave but I don’t want you to go there any more until we find out what’s behind this.” Dad sounded tired. Sokka was worried. “You know,” Hakoda went on. “When I signed up for this job, I thought I’d be talking about safe hunting practices and how to eliminate litter. Not trying to find out what the hell kind of animal could do something like this.” 

Sokka listened as the door opened and shut. A second later Katara’s footsteps were coming up the steps. She rounded the corner and jumped when she saw Sokka waiting. He’d originally been standing with crossed arms and a stern expression but he hadn’t expected to hear about a triple homicide by a blood sucking creature. 

“Oh,” Katara said. “You startled me.” 

Sokka took in her outfit. “What’s with the goth look?” 

“I spilled juice on my clothes,” Katara said. “I had to borrow some of Mai’s stuff.” 

“Right,” Sokka said, crossing his arms and glaring. “Let’s talk about your new friends.” 

Katara glared back. “Okay, Dad,” she said. She made to push past him but Sokka grabbed her elbow and she turned around, looking annoyed. 

“No,” Sokka said. “I’m not Dad. Or Mom. I’m just me. Your big brother and someone you _used_ to talk to. You’re lying to me though!” 

“What are you talking about?” Katara asked, crossing her arms.

“I was at Zuko’s until like, ten-forty five,” Sokka said. “You’re not telling me you and Azula managed to get back from wherever you were and fall asleep in the fifteen minutes before eleven last night.” 

“That house is huge,” Katara said. “I think we just missed each other.” 

“I covered for you,” Sokka said. “Just so you know. I told Dad that Zuko and I saw you guys. So the least you could do is tell me the truth. Were you with Jet?” 

“No!” Katara said. “And I wish you would lay off Jet. You don’t always have to be such a dick to him.” 

“I thought we agreed he was bad news,” Sokka said. 

“I agreed that the relationship wasn’t healthy,” Katara said. “But Jet is a good person who’s been through a lot and you should cut him some slack.” 

“I knew it,” Sokka said. He felt anger rising to the surface despite himself. He knew he was acting like a dick but he was just so angry. Katara had never lied to him. _Never._ They were supposed to be best friends. Confidantes. “You were with Jet.” 

“I wasn’t with Jet,” Katara said. “I just think you can be really heartless when it comes to him.” 

“Maybe I just didn’t like the person you were when you were with him, how about that?” Sokka said. 

Sokka regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. Katara’s eyes filled with tears and Sokka felt his heart sink. _Shit_ Why did he always have to put his foot in his mouth when it came to conversations with Katara lately? 

“You didn’t mean that,” Katara said. 

“No,” Sokka agreed. “I didn’t. Katara, I really didn’t. I just meant – I get so worried about you. And you never talk to me anymore.” It was the first time he had voiced aloud the disconnect he felt with her these days and his voice broke as he said it. It was like a physical ache in his chest, being so separate from Katara. 

“How am I supposed to talk to you?” Katara asked. “I can’t – I can’t just be how you want me to be. You don’t want to hear what I have to say. Because you just want me to be okay and I can’t be. So maybe you’re gonna have to not like the person I am anymore. Because whoever you want me to be? She’s gone.” 

Katara stormed away and Sokka was left standing in the hall alone feeling like crap. He had totally failed right there. He wasn’t supposed to get angry or emotional. He was supposed to be the person who was always okay. He was supposed to be there for Katara. But whatever that conversation had been, that had not been _’being there for her.’_

_‘You’ll always have to look after her, you know.’_

That’s what Kya had said to Sokka the day Katara was brought home from the hospital. He’d been little – only a toddler himself – but he’d been allowed to climb in bed with his mom and hold his little sister in his arms. And he never forgot that request. 

He had failed so bad just now.

* * *

* * *

"Look at what Mai-Mai taught me how to make." 

"That's nice dear." 

Mai sighed. She had insisted on taking Tom-Tom at least once a month for an afternoon. It was part of her promise to herself to maintain a relationship with her family after moving out. Sometimes she wondered why she tried though. 

It wasn't like her five-year-old brother was a master artist. But at least acknowledging the stupid finger-painted mess on the posterboard would have been nice. 

Not showing up half an hour late would have been nice too. Again though, Mai wasn't sure why she tried. Her father was in a black suit, and her mother was in a fancy cocktail dress and a pearl necklace. Another fundraising event. 

Because owning a private prison in Virginia wasn't enough. 

Tom-Tom was probably about to be taken to the next baby sitter's place. Mai wondered if it would take her little brother as long as it had taken her to stop calling every adult in sight _'Mom.'_ Whatever. _Not her fucking problem._

"Well, I promised Ty Lee I would meet her at the pep rally," Mai said, getting up from the couch and grabbing the keys from the hook. 

Mai heard her mother call something about _'being good'_ after her as she walked down the apartment hall. Her father was still arguing with someone on the phone. Hey - as long as they were gone by the time she got back. 

Mai drove to Ty Lee's house without any music. Sometimes the quiet was nice. Even if she got a lot of it. Especially now. 

Mai was used to the quiet. Even living at home, she'd gotten plenty. Now she didn't even have Tom-Tom's screaming giggles to fill up the empty space. It had been nice, having him over for the afternoon. 

Mai knocked on Ty Lee's door and Ty Lee answered, already in her cheerleading uniform. She wasn't wearing a scarf and Mai tried not to stare at the large bandage on her neck. She looked paler than usual. Thinner. _Sick._

"You look adorable," Mai said. 

"Thanks," Ty Lee said, with a happy smile. She bounced a little as she said it, and Mai couldn't help but return her smile a little. Mai looked over Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee's smile faded a little. "They're all busy," she said. "Let's go." 

Mai nodded and they walked to the car. Ty Lee took her usual place in the passenger seat and rolled down the window. As soon as Mai started driving, Ty Lee was connected to bluetooth and blasting a Taylor Swift song Mai pretended not to know. 

Mai could tell from the way Ty Lee only sang along to some of the words, and the nervous edge in her voice, that something was going on. 

At last, Ty Lee turned down the music. "Do you actually hate Azula?" she asked. 

It wasn't what Mai had expected. She wasn't sure what she'd expected. Maybe _'do you actually think Azula is evil?'_ or perhaps _'do you think associating with vampires is a bad idea?'_ It was silly though, to try to predict anything about Ty Lee. 

"No," Mai said. "Actually, Azula is kind of cool. Terrifying, don't get me wrong. But cool." She paused. "I'm just worried about you." 

"She came over this afternoon," Ty Lee said. "And she didn't bite me or anything. We just sat in my room and watched TV and she played with my hair." 

"Oh," Mai said. She wasn't sure how to respond, or why this story wasn't making her feel better. 

"I know she was - is - using me, you know," Ty Lee said. "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks." 

"I never said you were stupid," Mai said. "And I never thought it either." 

"I'm going to ask her to change me," Ty Lee said. 

Mai felt panic rising inside but she kept her expression neutral and said nothing. This was the thing she had been afraid of. She was going to lose the only person she'd ever felt really close with. Ty Lee was going to become a vampire and enter the strange and terrifying world of the supernatural and leave Mai behind. Or worse, she was going to become strange and terrifying and the girl Mai knew was going to be gone. 

There was a long pause. 

"I don't know what to say," Mai said at last. She had arrived at the school almost without realizing it, and she pulled into a parking space but made no move to get out of the car. 

"Say you'll still be my friend," Ty Lee said. 

Mai turned and met Ty Lee's eyes, wide and determined and hopeful. "I promise," Mai said. "Always."

* * *

* * *

Zuko could not believe he had agreed to attend a high school pep rally. Sokka had asked him to come though, so he had. Zuko was preoccupied because he wasn’t feeling bloodthirsty or psychotic and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Was it really possible that he was fine after drinking from the blood bag? Better than fine, even. He had never felt stronger. 

There was also another reason for Zuko’s anxiety tonight thought. He had not seen Azula all afternoon. She’d been very quiet during the morning as they sat by the kitchen island on stools and sipped black coffee with Katara. Azula had not put her hair up or changed out of her blood-stained dress from the previous day and Zuko found himself remembering the more chaotic version of Azula he’d traveled with and wreaked havoc with during the 1890s. Except, that version of Azula would never have been as careful as Azula was with Katara.

The school parking lot was filled with chattering high school students and there were pop up stands with people selling caramel corn, slushies, or cotton candy everywhere. The football stadium near the parking lot was packed and the marching band was playing in the center of the field. It was late evening, and the sun was down, but the parking lot was lit up by all the vendors. Zuko waited for the desire to murder the crowds to overcome him but it didn’t. 

Zuko felt arms wrap around from behind and smiled despite his preoccupation and stress. “Hi Sokka.” 

“Hi,” Sokka said, sticking his hands into the pockets of Zuko’s leather jacket and placing his chin on Zuko’s shoulder. “Miss me?” 

“Yes,” Zuko said. “A day is way too long.” 

“You guys are disgusting already, huh?” asked a familiar voice. 

Zuko turned around and Sokka turned with him which made Zuko laugh despite himself. “Hi Toph,” Zuko said. 

Toph was hanging onto Suki’s arm and Suki was sipping from a giant slushy and grinning at them. “Hey guys,” Suki said. 

“Hey,” Sokka said.

Sokka detached himself from Zuko and took Zuko’s hand instead. Zuko didn’t remember the last time he’d done something as silly and domestic as _holding hands._ And he didn’t feel murderous at all. 

The relief was starting to set in but Zuko was afraid to embrace it. _What if lulling himself into a false sense of security was dangerous?_

“Have you guys seen Katara?” Sokka asked. 

“She’s over there,” Suki said, pointing. “We just said hi.” 

They all looked across the parking lot where Katara was standing sipping a slushie. She was with Azula. Zuko was relieved to see that Azula had changed out of her bloody clothes and put her hair up again, though of course she was now just wearing a long burgundy dress from the late 1800s that made her stand out about as badly as the blood-covered flapper dress would have. That was normal for Azula. Always so dramatic. Zuko was concerned about what she was doing with Katara though. He also noticed Ty Lee and Mai nearby, shooting Azula and Katara furtive looks. 

“Of course Azula is here,” Zuko said, glaring. “She disappears all day and doesn’t tell me where she’s going and then shows up here.” 

“I’m gonna go talk to Katara real quick,” Sokka said. 

“I’ll come with you,” Zuko said. “I want to ask Azula what’s going on.” 

They walked over together. Azula and Katara looked up when they approached. Katara looked sheepish. Zuko wondered if she and Sokka had been in a fight or something. Azula’s expression was as unreadable as ever. 

“You look ridiculous,” Zuko said to Azula. “Why don’t you just wear normal clothes?” 

“I like your fashion,” Katara said to Azula. “It’s fun.” 

“Katara,” Sokka said, touching Katara’s arm. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt.” 

“It’s okay,” Katara said. 

Just then, Jet Lockwood walked over, a lit cigarette between his teeth. “Hey guys,” he said. Zuko was relieved to see Jet in one piece. He had done his best to make an impression last night and it must have worked. 

“Hi,” Zuko said. 

“Buffy,” Azula said, giving Jet a nod. 

“Leech,” Jet said, nodding back at Azula. 

Sokka looked confused. Zuko glared at Azula and Jet. _Good fucking lord these two were bad at being subtle._

“Listen, Katara,” Jet said. “I was hoping we could talk. About last night. It was crazy and I just…Yeah.”

Katara’s eyes widened. Sokka’s expression was hurt and furious. _Oh._ It hit Zuko that Katara must have lied to Sokka about last night – of course she must have – and now she looked pretty bad. Zuko felt awful. He had never intended to hurt Sokka’s interpersonal relationships, especially not his relationship with Katara. 

“Of course, Jet,” Katara said, giving Jet a soft look. 

“Later then,” Jet said, taking in Sokka’s expression. 

“Let’s go enjoy the pep rally,” Zuko said, taking Sokka’s hand. “Okay?”

Sokka looked at Katara for a moment longer, than shook his head. “Okay,” Sokka said. “Let’s.” 

Zuko and Sokka walked away. When Zuko glanced back, Katara was wiping her eyes. Zuko felt like he must be a parasite, invading Sokka’s life and spreading toxicity with him. When they got back to Suki and Toph, Sokka turned to Zuko. 

“Let’s have fun tonight,” Sokka said. “No more sibling drama. Agreed?” 

Zuko frowned over at Azula and Katara, who were deep in conversation. He wasn’t sure it was a promise he could make. He looked back at Sokka’s pleading expression though, and nodded. 

“I like that,” Suki agreed. 

“Same,” Toph said. 

Zuko spotted Aang bennet waiting in line for a slushie. From what little Zuko had been able to get out of Azula when he saw her earlier, it sounded like Zhao had the Bennet dagger and he claimed to have gotten it from Aang. 

“I’m gonna go buy us some slushies,” Zuko said to Sokka. 

“Us as in all of us?” Suki asked, grinning. 

Zuko shrugged. “Yeah, I’ll see if they have those Styrofoam cup holder thingies.” 

“I was kidding,” Suki said, looking surprised and amused. 

“I don’t mind,” Zuko said. 

“Zuko, I was totally messing with you,” Suki said. “I’ll give you cash.” 

Zuko glanced over to the line. It was almost Aang’s turn. “No,” Zuko said. “Don’t worry about it. 

He hurried over before anyone could get in line behind Aang. Then he waited for Aang to buy his slushy. They did have the cup holder things and Zuko bought four slushies before putting a hand on Aang’s shoulder. Aang jumped in surprise and turned around, almost spilling his slushie. 

“Can we talk?” Zuko asked. 

“Oh,” Aang let out a fast breath. “Hi Zuko. Sure. Sorry, you startled me.” 

Zuko looked around. “Not here,” he said. 

Zuko led a confused Aang around to the other side of the building. They stood in the empty parking lot on the side of Mystic High, facing each other. Zuko realized he had no idea how to start this conversation. 

“So what’s up?” Aang asked. 

Zuko took a deep breath. “This is going to sound crazy,” he said. “But do you know anything about your ancestor’s dagger?” 

“What do you know about it?” Aang asked. 

“More than you might think,” Zuko said. “There’s a lot happening in Mystic Falls. I can tell you everything but it’s going to be a lot to take in.” 

Aang shuddered. “I’ve been taking a lot in lately,” Aang said. “Maybe you better ease me into it if you know a lot.” 

“Tell me about the dagger,” Zuko said. 

Aang hesitated. “How do I know I can trust you?” he asked. 

Zuko considered that. He remembered Roku Bennet’s connection to the spirits. They used to tell Roku things and give him advice. 

“You get a sense about people, don’t you?” Zuko asked. 

Aang nodded. 

“Take my hand,” Zuko said. He set the tray of slushies on the ground for the moment.

Zuko held out his hand and waited. After a second, Aang took it. Aang closed his eyes for several seconds and then let go. 

“You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” Aang asked. 

Zuko frowned. “Did the spirits also tell you whether you could trust me?” 

Aang paused and then nodded. “Last night I was possessed by the spirit of Roku Bennet and stole his dagger from his tomb. Then the tomb collapsed and this creepy guy took the dagger from me.” 

“Zhao,” Zuko said. “That’s who took the dagger. He’s very dangerous and he needs to be stopped.” 

“I don’t…” Aang trailed off and shook his head. Zuko waited. “I don’t want any of this,” Aang said after a moment, looking at Zuko with wide, scared eyes. “It’s not fair. I didn’t ask to be part of any of this.” 

“I know how you feel,” Zuko said. “But we’re part of it whether we like it or not.”

* * *

* * *

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Katara asked. 

She was sitting on a bench beside Jet, a little away from the crowds of the pep rally. “No,” Jet said. “Not even close. But I know what you’re really asking. I’m not going to go after Zhao alone, you don’t have to worry.” 

“Okay,” Katara said. She put a hand on his shoulder. “When you do go after him, I’ll help you.” 

“And you’ll make sure Zuko and Azula don’t go after him alone, without me?” Jet asked. 

Katara frowned. “What makes you think I’ll be able to make sure of that?” 

Jet nodded to where Azula was talking to Mai and Ty Lee, submerged in the crowds five hundred feet away. “I get the feeling Azula would do anything you asked her to,” he said. 

Katara shook her head. She wasn’t sure where Jet got that from, but she was positive he was far from the truth. She was self-confident, but not presumptuous enough to assume that she was important enough to make a blip on the radar of an immortal being. 

“Don’t underestimate the power you have over people,” Jet said. 

“Azula’s not a person,” Katara pointed out. 

“Isn’t that my line?” Jet asked. “Anyway, I take back what I said before. Zuko was actually pretty cool to me last night.” 

“Really?” Katara asked. She believed Zuko had been kind to Jet, she just had a hard time imagining Jet being receptive to it.

Jet nodded, taking in her skeptical expression. "I want to win this fight, Katara," Jet said. His expression hardened and Katara had never seen him so determined. "I want to kill Zhao," he said. "No matter what it takes or who I have to work with." 

That Katara could understand. She wished she had someone other than herself to blame for her mother's accident. Someone to focus all that rage and hatred toward. If she couldn't believe that Jet was having warm fuzzy feelings towards the Salvatores, she could believe that he was prepared to ally himself with them to take down Zhao.

“One night was all it took to sway you?” Katara asked. 

“I was…kind of a mess last night,” Jet said. “Zuko helped bring me back to reality. And I couldn’t help but feel bad for Azula after seeing her like that." Katara nodded, understanding immediately. Azula had looked bad last night. Seeing her uninjured at the pep rally had been a huge relief. Katara would have never let Zuko take Jet home without her if she weren't worried Azula would die while they were gone. Jet could hate vampires all he wanted but it would have taken a complete lack of humanity to not feel bad for Azula after seeing her last night. Sokka might think Jet was an unfeeling dick, but Katara knew better. Jet was a good person. "How is she?” Jet asked. 

Katara shook her head. “She’s completely fine somehow,” Katara said. “Or she seems that way. She’s been a little quiet, but I haven’t known her that long, maybe that’s normal for her.” 

“And how are you?” Jet asked. He brushed one of Katara’s hair loops behind her ear and met her eyes. “Really?” 

Katara sighed. “Honest answer?” she asked. 

“Always,” Jet said. 

“I feel like I’m going crazy,” Katara said. “I haven’t had a chance to breathe and Sokka is mad at me for keeping secrets and I’ve never felt worse in my life.” She paused, thinking of last spring. "Well, maybe once." 

There was a pause. Jet nodded, knowing what she meant without having to ask. Katara hesitated and pulled the old leather journal she'd found in the attic earlier in the afternoon from her bag. She had been reading it all afternoon, remembering Azula telling her that there were things about her family she might not know, right before Zhao showed up.

"What's that?" Jet asked

"The journal of a girl from the original Gilbert family," Katara said. "Look at this." She opened it to a page she had bookmarked, where there was a messy oil painting depicting a young man standing by the river. The water was extending from his hand in a swirling, beautiful wave. Katara could almost see the motion of it, and hear the rushing of it. "The journal talks about something called water bending," she said. "My ancestors could do it."

"And - what - you think you could too?" Jet asked.

Katara shrugged. "Maybe?" she said. "I don't know what to think anymore. Or what to believe."

“Cheers to that,” Jet said. 

Katara watched Jet pull a metal flask from inside his jacket and frowned. “I can’t,” she said. 

Jet took off the lid and took a sip before passing it to her. “Come on,” he said. “I think you deserve it.” 

Katara took the flask from him and stared at it for several seconds, then took a sip. She gagged. _Straight vodka._

Jet laughed and took the flask back. “To coping,” he said, before taking a big sip and handing it back to her. 

Katara considered, then took the flask back. “To coping,” she agreed.

* * *

* * *

The cheerleader’s performance was impressive, Zuko supposed, if you were into that sort of thing. As it happened, Zuko wasn’t into that sort of thing. He spent the entire time focused on the way Sokka was shifting his hand in Zuko’s. Sokka was never still. He always seemed to be in motion, even as he sat in the stands above the football field, watching the cheerleaders. 

They hadn’t even kissed – unless you counted that soft kiss on the cheek Sokka had given Zuko last night– and Zuko already felt like he was in too deep. He was still worried about losing control, but he felt good. He felt in control. And it was hard to think about anything other than how nice Sokka’s hand felt in his. 

Suki, Toph and Aang sat with them. Zuko noticed that Katara wasn’t around. At first, Zuko was worried, but then he noticed Azula sitting a few rows down with Mai. “I’ll be right back,” Zuko said to Sokka. 

He walked down a few rows and sat down next to Azula. 

“Go away, Zuko,” Azula said. 

“I was wondering if you’d seen Katara,” Zuko said. “Or if you’d, you know, killed her.” 

Azula turned and glared at Zuko. Mai looked bored. “No, Zuko,” Azula said. “I did not kill, Katara. She’s my friend. I don’t know where she is. Last time I saw her she was checking on Buffy.” 

“Who?” Zuko asked. 

“Jet,” Azula said. “She was with Jet. So if you want to talk to Katara, go bother the baby vampire slayer. I’m watching my girlfriend perform.” Azula nodded to where the cheerleaders were still doing their routine. 

“Your girlfriend,” Zuko said. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement of disbelief and Zuko hoped Azula got that. Azula had girls she sucked dry until they died. She didn’t have ‘girlfriends.’ 

“Yes,” Azula said. “And Mai is watching her friend. So leave us alone.” 

“Fine,” Zuko snapped. 

He walked back up and sat down next to Sokka. Suki, Toph, and Aang looked confused. Sokka looked concerned. He took Zuko’s hand again and squeezed. They watched the cheerleaders do a pyramid. Except, Zuko was watching Azula and Mai. They both cheered. This whole thing was odd. 

After the cheerleader’s performance it was time for the talent show. After watching a ‘magician’ fail to pull a rabbit out of his hat three times, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang got bored and walked down the steps and back towards the parking lot. There were less people here than earlier as most people were still watching the show but plenty of kids had come out to buy more slushies or popcorn. 

Zuko spotted Azula and Ty Lee near the edge having what appeared to be a very serious conversation. “I’m going to go talk to my sister,” Zuko said. “I’ll be back.” 

“Hey,” Sokka said, grabbing Zuko’s hand. “I thought we agreed to give the sibling drama a rest for the night?” 

Zuko sighed. “I have to talk to her,” Zuko said. “Something is going on.”

“Like what?” Toph asked. “Look, I get family drama, Zuko. Been there. You can talk to us.” 

“Yeah we’re your friends,” Aang agreed. Suki nodded. Zuko did not miss the significance of Aang saying they were friends after the conversation they’d had earlier. 

“I could tell something was wrong this morning,” Zuko said. “And she’s just acting weird. I’ll be back, okay?” 

Zuko walked over to Azula and Ty Lee. They ignored him even when he got close enough that he was positive they saw him. 

“Azula,” Zuko said. 

Azula and Ty Lee both turned to look at him. They had been staring at each other clearly having just had an intense conversation. Neither looked happy at the interruption but Ty Lee looked shy and nervous. 

“What?” Azula snapped. “Why are you following me around?” 

“Can we talk?” Zuko asked. 

“Fine,” Azula said. 

“But, Azula-” Ty Lee started. 

Azula turned to Ty Lee. “This conversation isn’t over,” she said. “Think about what I said.” 

For some reason, Ty Lee looked very pleased with that response. “I will,” she said. “I promise.” 

Azula followed Zuko around the corner. They stood on the side of the building where no one was. It was dark and the voices of people enjoying the pep rally were far away. 

“You care about Ty Lee, don’t you?” Zuko asked. “And Mai. And Katara. You even saved me from Zhao the other day and I know you don’t care about me.” 

Azula’s face darkened. “What are you doing, Zuko?” 

“You care. You’re letting some of your humanity back in, aren’t you?” Zuko asked. Azula said nothing, still glaring. Zuko felt a desperate sense of hope. “You know, I always knew that you weren’t a monster. You don’t have to go through with it.” 

“Go through with what,” Azula said in a dull voice. There was no question in her voice. 

Zuko stared at her hard. “You don’t have to bring our father back."

Azula remained silent, her expression unreadable. The lack of response was a response. It was the first time Zuko had openly talked to her about what it was that she was doing here. He could remind her of how he had gotten his burn. He could remind her how their father had almost without a doubt murdered or attempted to murder their mother. He could remind her how Ozai had murdered him. Or tried to at least. None of that would matter to her though. Besides, Zuko had already reminded her of the way their father had compelled them for years. It was obvious Azula didn't see the past the same way Zuko did.

Zuko's only hope was to make Azula focus on the future. He needed her to see that there was no future for him if their father came back into their lives. All vampires had a monstrous side, but Ozai was so much worse than that. Zuko tried to plead with his expression for Azula to get that.

“He would kill everyone in this town without blinking,” Zuko said. “Including Ty Lee, Mai, and Katara. Including me.” Azula still said nothing. “I know there’s a part of you that knows that and doesn’t want it. You’re still the little girl that used to come into my room when you had nightmares,” Zuko said. In an instant, he was being slammed into the brick side of the building. He shoved Azula off. She went flying backward and landed on the pavement before standing up, looking surprised. Zuko had almost forgotten how much stronger he was having consumed human blood in the past twenty-four hours. He'd been so worried he would lose control that he had forgotten the benefits. He felt angry now, but not out of control. Azula had gotten over her surprise at his strength though, and she was getting ready to attack again. “Fine,” Zuko said. “Maybe I could have worded that better. You're not a little girl. Whatever. You know what I meant. You’re still the same person. You’re still my sister. And I know that you can be a good person if you just let yourself. I was worried that you may have no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be.” 

“Who’s pretending?” Azula shot back. 

“Then kill me,” Zuko said, glaring at her. 

“What?” Azula asked, looking thrown off. 

“You know that the second Father is back in our lives, he’s going to,” Zuko said. “So just do it. You want me gone, right?” Azula looked disgusted but stayed silent. “That’s what I thought,” Zuko said. “That’s your humanity.” 

Azula was staring at Zuko, breathing hard, her expression filled with contempt but also other emptions that Zuko couldn’t place. 

“Hey,” a voice called. “What’s going on over here? Pep rally’s this way.” 

Zuko looked up to see Mr. Liang, coming towards them. Azula moved like a blur and grabbed Mr. Liang from behind, putting one hand on the top of his head and the other on his chin. She gave Zuko a sarcastic smirk. 

“If that’s my humanity,” Azula said. “Then what’s this?” 

Azula snapped Mr. Liang’s neck. There was a horrible cracking sound. Liang's body fell to the pavement with a dull thud.

“No!” Zuko yelled. He ran towards Mr. Liang. Azula disappeared before the body hit the floor.

* * *

* * *

Aang ran around the corner when he heard Zuko’s yell. He froze when he saw Zuko kneeling over a body. A body with its neck bent very wrong. 

Aang stood frozen for what felt like ages. He stared at the building behind Zuko. _Building number eight._ No. This couldn’t be right. Aang had been dreaming about those stupid numbers – eight, fourteen, twenty-two – for weeks. The building number was a coincidence. Aang’s eyes fell on the license plate of a car parked nearby. _Fourteen._ No way. Aang looked back to where Zuko was still kneeling beside the body. The parking space was exactly what Aang had feared it would be. _Twenty-two._

Zuko saw Aang and ran over to him. He put a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“No,” Aang managed, his eyes still fixed on the still form lying in the parking lot. “Who-?”

“Mr. Liang,” Zuko said before Aang could finish. “He fell.” 

“What?” Aang asked. He realized that he was shaking. “Is he-?”

“Yes,” Zuko said, again before Aang could finish. “I’m going to call nine-one-one. Are you okay to go and find a teacher to tell?” 

Aang nodded, unable to take his eyes off the form of Mr. Liang. “He fell?” Aang asked. It didn’t seem possible, to fall and twist your head around like that. 

Zuko hesitated for too long. Aang stared at Zuko, feeling cold inside and sick. He remembered that feeling he’d gotten though, like he could trust Zuko. _Like Zuko was a friend._ Aang got a lot of horrible feelings from Zuko too – like death. Like fire burning his face. But Aang was certain that Zuko was his friend. There had been no question about that – almost like it was destined to be. 

“Yes,” Zuko said. “What else could it have been?” 

Aang hesitated a moment longer. “You’d never lie to me, right Zuko?” 

There was another pause that felt too long. “Of course not,” Zuko said. “Please, Aang, go and get a teacher.” 

“Right,” Aang said, shaking himself. “I’m sorry. I’m going. You’re okay to call nine-one-one?” 

“I’m okay,” Zuko said. 

_’He’s lying.’_ Aang wasn’t sure where the small voice in his mind came from. It was the same one that had been drilling _’eight, fourteen, twenty-two,’_ into his mind. Which part of what Zuko was saying was a lie, Aang didn’t know. He only knew that he’d gotten the feeling that he could trust Zuko and now he had the feeling that Zuko was lying to him. And he had just seen his first dead body, even if only from a distance in the dark. Nothing felt even close to okay. 

That must have been what Zuko was lying about. Being okay. Poor Zuko. He’d found the body. Aang felt a wave of guilt for accusing Zuko of lying at a time like this. Zuko was probably also shaken up. Aang was determined to be better than that.

* * *

* * *

Azula found herself in the forest behind Mystic Falls Cemetery, near the abandoned church. There was police tape up everywhere. 

_Oh right._ Zhao had killed that family here last night. Azula had read about it on the news. 

She was shaking. What had brought her to this specific location, Azula wasn’t sure. She had just needed to get away from the noise. It was too much. _Too loud._ Too many people talking. As she had run away from the scene of that random teacher’s murder, Azula had heard it – all of it – the sound of high school kids enjoying their night. Ty Lee and Mai arguing, somewhere. Katara and Jet laughing _(why did that send a trickle of rage through Azula’s veins?),_ Sokka, Suki and Toph laughing. All of it was just so loud. 

And why wouldn’t Zuko’s horrified face leave Azula’s mind? Or the pleading way he’d been talking to her? Everything being so loud, and that unwelcome image was reminding her of the hallucinations. Azula had been reminded of those too many times this week. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to steady herself. 

_' You're still the little girl that used to come into my room when you had nightmares.'_ Why would Zuko say something like that? It had been over a century since she'd sought any kind of comfort from him. And Father would only kill Zuko if Zuko was still playing this ridiculous human game when Father returned. The game would be over by that time, Azula was determined to make sure.

“Azula?” 

_God fucking damn it._ “What do you want, Zhao?” Azula asked, turning around to face Zhao. He was standing in a beam of moonlight, grinning. 

“To apologize,” Zhao said. 

Azula shot a bolt of lightning in Zhao’s direction, and he dodged, still grinning. Azula lept at him and pinned him against a tree, showing her fangs. “You know the beautiful thing about vampire healing abilities?” Azula asked. “They take just enough time that if I rip your eyeballs out you’ll be able to watch as I shove them down your throat.” 

“I didn’t realize we were after the same thing,” Zhao said in a calm voice. _Too calm._ He should be shaking right now. “I assumed,” Zhao went on. “That after what your father did to you and Zuko for all those years, compelling you to fight each other and to hurt innocent people, you were both here to stop me. I didn’t realize your loyalty remained.” 

“I don’t have time for lies,” Azula said. She wrapped her arms around Zhao’s throat, prepared to rip his head off. 

“I can get you the grimoire,” Zhao said in a quick voice. Azula froze and a grin spread across Zhao’s face. “I thought that might get your attention.” 

Azula let go of Zhao’s throat and stopped pinning him. She took a step back and allowed her fangs to disappear. “I’m listening,” she said.


	8. the act of shielding from harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1875, Azula attempts to protect Zuko from their father and Roku Bennet attempts to protect Mystic Falls from vampires. 
> 
> In the present, Katara tries to learn more about water-bending while shielding Sokka from the truth about the Salvatores. 
> 
> Aang studies Monk Gyatso's grimoire and discovers that he cannot avoid the dangerous aspect of the supernatural forever. 
> 
> Ty Lee's entanglement with Azula leads to a dangerous situation. 
> 
> Zuko works to keep the people of Mystic Falls safe from vampires even as the lies pile up around him and keeping the secret becomes more complicated than ever. 
> 
> Jet's impatience with the plan to take down Zhao breaks.

_At eight years old, Azula burned the pictures of herself and Zuko that once lived in her mother’s locket._

_She wore the locket empty for years. Zuko had tried to take it back at first. Until he found Azula one day, a few weeks after the fire that took Ursa’s life, holding the locket and turning it over and over in her hands. Azula was never sure if Zuko saw the tears in her eyes._

_Either way, he said_ 'you can keep it’ _and never mentioned it again._

 _Azula had been so small then. A little girl. Crying over a mother that hadn’t loved her anyway. A stupid baby._ Pathetic. __

_She was sixteen now, and wiser. But still, perhaps, just as weak. She wasn’t sure. Her thoughts were a mess, and she had no idea if what she was doing was weak or strong, only that she had no choice._

_The locket was filled with dried vervain leaves, picked from the Lockwood family’s garden in the starlight, well after midnight. Azula always wore the locket, so she knew no one would comment on it. She had tucked it inside her dress and sprayed herself with perfume in the hopes that her father wouldn’t recognize the scent of the herb._

_“Tomorrow is the night of Sozin’s Comet,” Ozai said, opening the door. "You'll see it through new eyes.”_

_Azula said nothing. She wasn’t sure how people under the influence of compulsion acted. She had no memory of the other nights her father had come in here and given her vampire blood. She knew only from secret conversations she wasn’t supposed to overhear and from reading her father’s diary when he was out hunting, that he did this._

_She was sitting on the chair by her window, watching the snow falling outside. Snow in Virginia, even on the twenty-third of December, was unusual. By morning, there would be no sign of the snow. The temperature wouldn't stay low enough for it to stick, and the evidence of the cold would be gone. The sky outside was bright and clear. The stars sparkled through the glass and Azula wondered if it was true that they would shine a hundred times brighter for her once she was changed._

_Her father handed her a wine glass, filled with a thick, red substance that smelled of rust and death. Azula tried her best to look blank and sipped the contents of the glass – although they tasted of salt and made her want to gag – until the glass had only a sip or two remaining. She kept her expression empty, hoping against hope that her father wouldn’t notice the remaining blood. He didn’t. He touched her shoulder for a moment and smiled, then left the room, leaving the door open behind him._

_Azula waited. She wasn’t sure how long she waited. Maybe twenty-minutes or maybe an hour – it felt like she waited all night – before moving again. Then she poured what was left of the vampire blood in the wine glass into a tiny doll’s cup. It was part of a play-tea set Uncle Iroh had given her as a child, along with some porcelain dolls._

_Azula had not played with the dolls once, but the tea-set was coming in handy now._

_A doll’s cup would be much easier to sneak to the dinner table than a wine glass._

* * *

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the school pep rally and Mr. Liang’s shocking accident. No new bodies had shown up in Mystic Falls. Sokka was beginning to – not relax but – feel at least like it was okay to walk around again. This was good because Katara’s panic when it came to cars was back full force. 

Katara wouldn’t tell Sokka what had changed. Sokka had a horrible, sinking worry that it had to do with the ‘stolen’ blue Ford escape that had conveniently been found wrecked with Katara’s phone inside the same night Katara had lied about where she was. 

It was Monday morning and the two of them had decided that it was safe enough to go to the cemetery to visit their mother’s grave. It was the first time they had felt safe enough to do so since the family was found dead in the woods the night before the pep rally. Sokka had a feeling Katara had been coming here on her own anyway, but he didn’t say anything about that. 

Mystic Falls Cemetery was beautiful, in some ways. Roku Bennet’s mausoleum had collapsed since Sokka was last here, which was odd because it had been in perfect condition the last time Sokka had seen it. Some of the trees had started to turn orange and gold as October rolled around. 

Sokka and Katara stopped at Kya’s grave. _'Loving wife and mother.’_ That she had been. Neither of them said anything at first. 

The thing was, Sokka felt like the wall between him and Katara had been getting worse and most of him wanted to focus on his anger at her for shutting him out but there was a big part of him that saw that she was stepping it up more than ever. There were lots of little things like that the house was still getting clean on nights when Sokka was at a shift at the Mystic Grill and Hakoda was working late, still trying to research what kind of animal might drain the blood from a person's body. But Katara wasn't telling Sokka something and that both hurt and drove him crazy.

“We should have brought flowers or something,” Sokka said. 

“Yeah,” Katara agreed. She sighed and turned to look at Sokka. “She would hate to see us not talking.” 

Sokka said nothing for a moment. He agreed, but he didn’t think it was his fault. He had been trying to talk to Katara. Every day he had been checking on her. He couldn’t help but be angry that she was saying it like that – like it was on both of them – when she was the one that had shut him out. 

Instead of saying any of that, Sokka nodded. “I hate it too,” he said. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara said. “It’s just that there are things I can’t talk to you about.” 

Sokka wanted to frame the next part of the conversation carefully. He had been furious with Katara the night of the pep rally, a couple of weeks ago, but he hadn’t talked to her about it. He had covered for her to their dad, just like he always did. Because while poor Zuko and Aang were finding Mr. Liang after his accident, Katara had been off getting wasted with Jet. 

Ever since then, Katara and Jet had been ‘friends’ again. Sokka didn’t like it but he remembered what Katara had said. That he could sometimes be a little heartless when it came to Jet. Maybe it was even true. Sokka just didn’t like to see Katara not coping well.

“You can talk to me about anything,” Sokka said. “Maybe I was a little judgey in the past. But I’ll try to do better.” 

“A little?” Katara asked. 

“Hey!” Sokka said. He saw Katara’s slight smile and elbowed her. “All I’m trying to say is, I want you to talk to me. I don’t like it when there are secrets between us.” 

“Me neither,” Katara said. “I hate it so much, Sokka.”

* * *

* * *

Katara turned the corner and ducked out of a side door the second that she saw that it was a random substitute replacing Mr. Liang today and not Bato. When it was Bato, she went to class. When it was a random sub, she ditched. Katara thought that was fair. All the subs ever had them do was read the textbook, and she could do that at home or copy Sokka’s notes. Sokka didn’t have chem with her. So he didn’t have to know that she wasn’t just copying him because he was _'so much better at it than her’_ but also because she wasn’t going to class all the time. 

Katara walked outside and immediately headed towards the Salvatore Boarding House. Over the past couple of weeks, she had been delving deep into her ancestor’s journals. Some of them were stored in Hakoda's attic. A good number, however, were in the library at the Salvatore Boarding House since the original Gilbert family had stayed there for a long time. Azula had been showing them to Katara. 

The Gilbert family had a colorful history. Not only had they helped eradicate the vampire population of Mystic Falls in 1875, but they also had their own secrets. Many of them could _'water-bend.’_

Azula was convinced Katara could do it too. Katara had tried to copy the motions in the drawings in the journals. Once she thought maybe she had gotten the water in the Salvatore pond to become a wave that ended up soaking her. Part of her thought that might have been the wind. 

There was something teasing at the back of Katara's mind - something she didn't quite remember - and it was driving her crazy. She felt as if she had done it once before. She had this memory, buried deep down, of herself controlling water that was pressing at her from all sides. Of fear and sadness but also power. She didn't know what it was though.

When she arrived at the house, Katara didn’t bother knocking. She pushed the enormous wooden front doors open and walked down the hall and into the now-familiar living room. She found Azula laying on the couch reading through an old journal which she shut when Katara entered the room. 

“A Gilbert journal?” Katara asked. 

“No,” Azula said, sitting up but leaving her feet in front of her. “It’s my mother’s journal.” 

“Ooh, yikes,” Katara said. She sat down on the sofa, picking up Azula’s feet and putting them in her lap. For once, Azula was just wearing leggings and a regular T-shirt instead of some elegant dress. “Rough day?” Katara asked. 

“Ha ha,” Azula said. “I was having a rare, sentimental moment. And every time I read that fucking bitch’s thoughts about me I remember why I try to avoid those.” Azula opened the journal and flipped through. She found a page and handed it to Katara, pointing to a line. Katara read. _‘Every day I worry more that Azula is becoming the monster her father wants her to be.’_

“God,” Katara said, shaking her head. “That’s horrible.” 

“She wasn’t wrong,” Azula said with a shrug. “I was a psychotic little brat.” Azula smiled sarcastically. Then she fixed Katara with a glare. “Anyway, what are you doing here?” 

“The same thing I’m always doing,” Katara said. “I want to keep reading old Gilbert journals. See what else I can learn about water-bending.” 

“Obviously,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. “But I’ve told you a million times to call me so I can pick you up. I don’t trust Zhao.” 

“And I’ve told you a million times, I refuse to be afraid to walk around in my own hometown,” Katara said. “Anyway, you wanna tell me why we have yet to form an attack party against Zhao?” 

“First of all,” Azula said. “ _We’re_ not doing anything. Zuko and I are going to go after Zhao and you and Buffy can drive the getaway car. Second of all, I told you. Zhao is laying low for now. He could be anywhere." 

"Well, Jet is getting antsy," Katara said. 

“Don’t I know it,” Azula said. 

“You’ve been talking to Jet?” Katara asked. 

“He said that we were frienemies now,” Azula said. “Whatever that means.” Katara snorted. “What?” Azula asked. “I’m sorry I’ve lived through a few too many eras to keep track of all the most popular youth jargon.” 

Katara burst out laughing. Azula was gone in a blur and Katara stood up, looking around, worried that she’d been a little too rude. Azula was back a second later though, holding something in her hands. 

“Anyway,” Azula said. “There is a reason I was talking to Jet. Since he’s apparently Mystic Falls’ singular vervain supplier, I asked him to put some in this.” 

Azula held up a golden locket with charred burn marks on it. Katara walked across the room and took the locket into her hands, examining it. Katara looked at Azula and saw some emotion that she couldn’t place in Azula’s intense gaze. 

“Thank you,” Katara said. 

“I’m sorry it wasn’t sooner,” Azula said. “Jet was reluctant to admit to me that he was growing vervain.” 

“What convinced him?” Katara asked. 

“I think you know,” Azula said with a slight smile. “I told him it was for you. You know, I thought that Jet was a bit useless at first but he's smarter than I thought. I realized that when I listened to him talk about you." Katara felt her cheeks warm, and she didn't know what to say. “Anyway, turn around," Azula said. "I’ll fasten it.” 

Katara turned around and wrapped the locket around her neck, passing the clasps to Azula. She felt her braid being lifted up and tried not to react to the chill that ran down her spine. Azula clasped the necklace and her hands lingered for just a moment too long. Then Katara turned around and met Azula’s eyes and they were standing very close and it hit Katara how much she owed Azula. Not just for showing her the journals, or giving her this necklace, but for everything. For introducing her to this world. 

The tension was broken by the sound of the front doors opening and shutting. Katara felt the locket being picked up and dropped down below her shirt with deft hands and when she looked at Azula, Azula shook her head the tiniest fraction. Then they both looked around to see Zuko standing in the entrance. 

“What are you doing home so early?” Azula asked. 

“I forgot a textbook,” Zuko said. “What are you doing here Katara?” 

“Um, nothing,” Katara said. “I should go.” 

“I’ll give you a ride back to school,” Zuko said. 

“Alright, thanks,” Katara said. 

She waited while Zuko ran upstairs to get his textbook. Katara was disappointed that she wasn’t going to get a chance to go through more journals, but Azula had told her that Zuko was very protective of the secrets of their world and that Katara shouldn’t tell him what they were doing. 

So, Katara had told no one other than Jet about water-bending or her ancestor's journals.

Katara followed Zuko outside to his Porsche and climbed into the passenger seat. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything other than the motion of the car. 

“Are you alright?” Zuko asked. 

“Just not the biggest car ride fan,” Katara said. She knew it came out harsh, but she was too tense to care at the moment. 

“Katara…” Zuko said. Katara opened her eyes and looked at him. He had on a familiar expression. It was the same look her dad or Sokka gave her when she was about to be lectured. 

“What?” she asked, no longer caring if she sounded rude. 

“We need to talk,” Zuko said. 

Zuko turned a corner and Katara let in a sharp breath and clenched her fists. “Not you too,” she said. “It’s none of your business if I skip class.” 

“Not about that,” Zuko said. He sighed. “About my sister.” 

That was not what Katara expected. “Why?” she asked. 

“Azula is…not who you think,” Zuko said. He pulled into the parking lot of Mystic Falls High and parked and Katara felt herself relax a little. 

“I know the secret,” Katara said. “Remember?” 

“No,” Zuko said. He turned off the engine and unbuckled but made no move to get out. “I didn’t want to tell you this,” Zuko said. “But I didn’t realize you were going to the house and spending time with Azula alone. She’s dangerous, Katara. You can’t trust her.” 

Katara rolled her eyes. “You’re both vampires,” she said. “I figured there were risks involved.” 

Zuko made a sound of frustration and shook his head. Katara waited, confused. “I’m sorry,” Zuko said. Then he leaned in and met Katara’s eyes with an intense look. “You’re not going to go to the boarding house alone anymore. You’re only going to spend time with Azula in public or when I’m around. You won’t remember this conversation.” 

Katara realized what was happening and she was pissed. She was also hurt because she had started to consider Zuko a friend. A friend wouldn’t violate her mind like this though. 

“How fucking dare you?” Katara asked, fixing Zuko with her most furious glare. 

She got out of the car and slammed the door. Zuko was beside her in an instant, looking alarmed. Katara was shaking. 

“You have vervain?” Zuko asked. 

Katara pulled the locket from her shirt and held it up before letting go.

For some reason, Zuko looked almost hurt. “Where did you get that?” he asked. 

“Azula gave it to me,” Katara said. 

“It wasn’t really hers to give you,” Zuko said. “It’s a family heirloom. You should give it back.” 

Katara scoffed. “So you can try to compel me again? I don’t think so.” 

“I’m sorry, Katara,” Zuko said. “I was just trying to protect you.” 

“You know what, Zuko?” Katara said. “I’m starting to think you’re the person I need to be protected. Don’t _ever_ try to do that to me again.” 

Katara stormed off, fuming. She heard a loud metallic bang and when she turned around she saw that Zuko had punched the side of his car hard enough to leave a huge dent. She shook her had and marched toward the school, still shaking with anger.

* * *

* * *

_Zuko woke up in the grass beside the river in the forest with the sun beating down on his face. It felt too bright. Like it was blinding him. He yelled and covered his eyes, and his yell was too loud, and his hands moved too fast – faster than they were supposed to – and he stood up and that was too fast as well. He spun around and it was so fast that everything should have been a blur but instead, every vein in every leaf appeared in perfect clarity._

_“Where am I?” Zuko asked._

_For a moment, Zuko thought maybe he was alone. Then he saw Roku Bennet standing by the trees in his long, maroon robes with his white hair and beard, looking as majestic as ever._

_“You’re in the forest near the falls,” Roku said. Zuko realized that he could hear the falls – rushing and pounding and crashing – it was too loud. He covered his ears and felt something unfamiliar. He held his hand in front of his face and saw a strange, bejeweled ring._

_“I enchanted that for you,” Roku said. “I wasn’t sure but…just in case.”_

__'NO,’ _Zuko thought._ 'No this isn’t happening. It can’t be.’ __

 _“Why-” Zuko started but shook his head. He looked down and saw that his white buttoned shirt was stained with blood around the chest. He unbuttoned some of the buttons, already knowing what to expect. There was no sign of an injury. Even through the panic, Zuko had a moment of hope that maybe one good part of this could be that this healed_ all _injuries. He touched the left side of his face and felt the roughness of the scar still there. Even as he did, he realized that although everything was in sharper focus than necessary through his right eye, he still could not see through his left. “Why am I not just – dead?” he managed to finish his question._

_“You must have ingested vampire blood over the past twenty-four hours,” Roku said._

_“I didn’t,” Zuko said._

_“You may have been compelled,” Roku said._

_“I’ve been drinking vervain tea for months,” Zuko said. “Preparing to get away from this town before it could come to – well – this.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Roku said. “Yours and your sister’s were the last rings that I’ll ever make. I had originally hoped that perhaps Mystic Falls could be a safe-haven for supernatural creatures. That it could be a peaceful place with no secrets. But I see my mistake. It’s war back in town, Zuko.”_

_Zuko felt like the inside of his head was ringing. “War?” he asked._

_“Your father is leading an army of vampires against the humans of this town as we speak,” Roku said. “I waited for you to wake up to explain what was happening to you. I have to go back though.”_

_Roku turned and walked away. Zuko watched him go. He felt confused and scared and angry at being in this situation. He had planned it all out – he had even started saving money. Getting away from Mystic Falls was the plan. Not this._

_Uncle Iroh had been changed a few months ago. Uncle wasn’t like the other vampires though. He was still kind and he had been helping Zuko. He helped make sure that Zuko had access to vervain and that Ozai didn’t know about Zuko’s plans to escape this town._

_Would Uncle be fighting in this war?_

_Surely he would be. Uncle wasn't frightening to Zuko like the other vampires were, but he still believed in Ozai's vision of a town ruled by vampires. Was Zuko supposed to believe in that vision too, now that he was a vampire - or almost one? Did he believe in that vision?_

_A smell like heaven hit and coherent thought was no longer an option. Zuko froze. He hadn’t realized it before, but he was very thirsty. His throat was on fire. God – there was no pain worse than this – it was like someone was shoving a hot branding iron down his throat. He had never been so thirsty in his life – and it was almost like hunger too – it was an emptiness unlike anything else. Zuko’s stomach twisted in pain._

_Then, through the trees, a woman stumbled. She was panting, and her eyes were wild with fear. Zuko recognized her. Mrs. Lockwood. He had said good morning to her every morning for as long as he could remember. She made the best homemade bread in the world. But Zuko couldn’t focus on any of that. She was bleeding from the neck and all he could think about was his burning throat and how easy it would be to end that pain. It was Zuko's instinct to attack and he hated himself for that. It was clear that a fundamental part of him had changed._

_Then Azula came out from the trees behind Mrs. Lockwood, a calm smile on her face. “Hello, Zuko,” she said. “Glad you’re awake.”_

_“What is this?” Zuko asked. “What are you doing?”_

_“You know, I didn’t think warning you a second time would work given your reaction the first time,” Azula said._

_“What the hell are you talking about?” Zuko asked._

_Azula spoke in an imitation of Zuko. “You always lie Azula.” Zuko glared at her, and she spoke in her normal voice. “You wouldn’t have believed me if I told you Dad was going to kill you. You didn't before, after all. But he was, and I did the only thing I could think of. You’re welcome.”_

_“What did you do?” Zuko asked, knowing, and dreading the answer._

_“I came to say goodbye,” Azula went on, ignoring the question. “I’m going to go and help Father and the others in the war against the humans. I’m sure you’re too self-righteous for that, so I’m offering you the chance to escape. No one else knows you’re alive.”_

_“Why are you doing this?” Zuko asked._

_“If you don’t feed, you’ll die,” Azula said, once again opting to ignore Zuko’s question. “In the next few hours, you’ll just – fade away.”_

_“Then I’ll die,” Zuko said. “I don’t want this life. I never have. I would rather die.”_

_“And I would rather you didn’t,” Azula said. Azula grabbed Mrs. Lockwood’s arm and turned her around. She met Mrs. Lockwood’s eyes. “Go and offer up a vein to my brother. Don’t scream or cry, just stay still until it’s over."_

* * *

* * *

“You should have a Halloween party in your ballroom,” Sokka said. 

Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Suki, and Toph were sitting at a booth at the Mystic Grill. For some reason, Katara was pissed at Zuko and she had left their table to go and sit by the bar and talk to Jet, who was working. Sokka was exhausted trying to understand Katara's mood swings but reluctant to snap at her just as they had started to almost get along again.

“I told you,” Zuko said. “I’m not much of a party person.” 

“Please elaborate on the whole you-having-a-ballroom thing,” Suki said. “I’m literally begging you.” 

“It’s just – a thing,” Zuko said. “Part of living in the old boarding house.” 

“Yeah I personally think we haven’t spent enough time focusing on the whole you-and-your-sister live in a giant old boarding house with no adult supervision thing,” Toph said. “Come on, Zuko. Live a little.” 

“I think a party might be fun,” Aang said. 

Sokka grinned. Zuko looked trapped. Sokka was positive that he was winning this one. He had everyone else on his side _and_ he had his secret weapon. Sokka leaned across the table and met Zuko’s eyes with his most well-practiced puppy-eyes. 

Zuko met Sokka’s eyes for a long time and then caved. “Fine,” he said. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang all let out small cheers of excitement. “A small party,” Zuko said. “Do not invite the entire school. You guys can come over. That’s it.” 

“There will be costumes,” Suki said. 

“Ooh can it be a masquerade party?” Aang asked. 

“Yes!” Sokka said. He high fived Aang. “That’s genius.”

“Ugh, this is sounding less and less small by the second,” Zuko said. 

“You don’t always have to act like such a grouchy old man,” Toph said. “This is gonna be fun.” 

The rest of the meal was spent arguing over the Halloween party. Sokka was excited at the prospect but he was bothered by how legitimately against it Zuko seemed. At first, it had seemed like a joke. Like Zuko was just being his usual loner-ey self. 

Sokka was kind of struggling with that, actually - the whole _not always being able to read Zuko super well thing._ He liked Zuko a lot. And he liked that they were hanging out together a lot. But he didn’t know where they stood. They held hands and hung out together after school almost every day. Zuko had integrated into the friend group with no problem. Even Katara liked him now – barring whatever her problem with him today was. 

But they hadn’t even kissed yet. And Sokka still felt like there were things Zuko wouldn’t talk to him about. It bothered him because he wasn’t emotionally equipped to put more into something than the other person right now. 

Maybe in the past, it wouldn’t have been as much of an issue. But right now Sokka was trying to take responsibility for Katara, make sure his dad was okay, and pick up shifts at the Mystic Grill when he could to help pay the bills. Maintaining an active social life got exhausting enough. Having a relationship that he wasn’t sure how to label felt like too much. 

So, Sokka stuck around late into the evening, saying goodnight to the others one by one. When it was just him and Zuko he ordered them each a soda and decided that it was time to have a conversation. 

Zuko did not seem to pick up on Sokka’s nervous vibe. He had moved to sit on the bench beside Sokka. “I might head home soon,” he said, yawning. “I have to study for that chem test. Thanks for all your help, by the way.” 

“I don’t mind,” Sokka said. They were sitting so close together. There was nothing stopping Sokka except his own anxiety. 

At last, Zuko seemed to notice that Sokka was on edge, and he turned to give him a questioning look. Sokka tilted his head to the side and Zuko’s eyes widened in surprise. Sokka leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

For a moment, it was soft and comfortable and everything Sokka had been hoping for. The weeks of talking and admitting hard stuff and becoming comfortable together seemed to be coming together in a very vulnerable moment and it was the first time Sokka had felt like he _could_ be vulnerable in a while. 

At home, Sokka had to keep it together for his dad and Katara’s sake. He had to make it seem like he was okay around his friends because he was _always_ okay.

It was different with Zuko. Part of it was that Zuko was new. He hadn’t known Sokka before. There was more to it than that though. 

Whenever Zuko did open up, it was clear that he had his own internal scars. So yeah, it was nice to connect with someone who _got_ it. 

Sokka didn’t _have_ to be anything around Zuko, he could just be himself. And, in the booth in the Mystic Grill, he felt closer to Zuko than he had to anyone else in a long time and it was nice without being high pressure or scary. 

It wasn’t a romantic movie kiss. It was just two people who liked each other kissing in a booth in a small-town diner. Sokka thought maybe it was the beginning of something good – and he really needed something good right now. 

For a moment anyway. 

Then Zuko pulled away and stood up.

“I’m sorry-” Zuko said, looking upset. “I have to go.” 

“Wait,” Sokka said. He stood up too, not sure what he planned to do. Zuko hurried over to the exit and walked outside. Sokka hesitated, then followed. They were standing outside as the sun set over the streets and shop lights started to turn off and Sokka had never seen Zuko look so upset and he felt like crap. “I’m sorry,” Sokka said. 

“No,” Zuko said. “Don’t be. It’s me. I just – I can’t.” 

Zuko turned and got into his car, shooting Sokka one last apologetic look before driving away. 

_Well. It was hard to imagine that going worse._

* * *

* * *

Azula burst into the mausoleum where Zhao was sleeping - _because God forbid a vampire rent a hotel room_ \- and found him asleep in the coffin. And Zuko called her dramatic for maintaining over a century’s worth of clothes. 

Azula took the wooden stake she’d brought and pressed it against Zhao's chest, hard. His eyes flew open and he almost sat up before spotting the stake. Then he gave her a sarcastic grin that made her want to drive the stake into his chest without asking questions. 

“Good evening, Azula,” Zhao said. 

“I’m getting tired of your stalling,” Azula said. 

“I gave you the dagger,” Zhao said. "That was a show of good faith." 

“It’s not so much that I doubt we have the same goal,” Azula said. “I know how loyal you were to my father. It’s more so that I’m concerned you don’t actually have a plan.” She pressed the stake against his chest a little harder, making eye contact. “I only agreed to work with you because you implied you had a way to get the grimoire. I’m starting to think you were lying, and I don’t like being lied to.” 

“If you want the grimoire, you need to have patience,” Zhao said. 

“Oh, I have patience,” Azula said. “Let’s talk about sitting through the bar exam for law school.” 

Zhao shoved the stake away and sat up. Azula watched with contempt as he got out of the coffin and stretched. She was willing to work with him if it meant her end goal was met, but it didn’t make her despise him any less. He had after all tortured and humiliated her. He would pay though. Azula had no intention of letting Zhao live past the point that he was useful to her. 

“Okay, I get it,” Zhao said. “You’re a doctor. A lawyer. What’s next, a fucking police officer?” 

Azula slammed Zhao into the stone wall of the mausoleum. 

“Not so much?” Zhao asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I could dissect you piece by piece and make sure you remained alive to feel every moment of it,” Azula said. 

“You keep making these threats,” Zhao said. “But they keep coming up empty. I’m starting to think you’ve gone soft.” 

Azula flipped Zhao on his back. He landed on the ground with a crash, in a ray of sunlight that poured in through the stained glass window. The sun was starting to set, but it was still shining. Azula leaned down and grabbed Zhao’s pointer, where his daylight ring was. She twisted back as hard as she could and it snapped off. Azula took the ring off the bloody finger, throwing the finger aside. 

Zhao screamed as his skin burned in the sunlight and blood poured from the spot his finger had been. His skin was turning red and blistered. He rolled across the room and into a shadow, where he crouched, away from the sunlight. 

“You psychotic bitch,” Zhao said. 

Azula grinned. “Glad to see you’re finally ready to acknowledge who it is that you’re working for,” she said. She held the ring in front of him, standing in the sunlight where he couldn’t get to her. “Get me the grimoire before sunrise or you can search for your ring at the bottom of the ocean.” 

Now she was back in her element. Azula had been uncertain where she stood lately. Spending so much time around humans, around Zuko, it was making her feel all wrong. This was good though. She was in charge. And Zhao could get her what she wanted and then perish. He was never getting his ring back.

* * *

* * *

Aang stared at the pile of dead leaves in the yard and watched as they began to float into the air and spin around in a spiral. Everything else was still. There wasn’t even a breeze. The brown and gold leaves spun around for a few moments and then drifted back into a pile. 

It was neat, Aang supposed. He had been reading the grimoire Monk Gyatso had shown him. There were lots of little tricks like this, but Aang hadn’t gotten good at any of them except the ones involving wind yet. 

Zuko had tried to talk to Aang about the supernatural a couple of times since the pep rally. Maybe it made him a coward, or weak, but Aang had been avoiding those talks. He just didn’t want to know about the scary stuff. 

Aang was trying to appreciate the cool parts of this. Toph and Suki had showed Aang how Toph could manipulate rocks with her hands. It was nice to not be the only one with freaky abilities, Aang supposed. 

Aang had asked Monk Gyatso if Toph was a witch too. According to Gyatso, Toph was an _‘earth-bender.’_

Aang walked the rest of the way home. The sun was setting behind the trees, and he was a little nervous. It had been a couple of weeks since the family was killed and drained of blood in the woods behind Mystic Falls Cemetery. Still, Aang wasn’t convinced that whatever had done it was gone. He found himself walking a little faster than usual to beat the dark. 

The little white house surrounded in flowerbeds Monk Gyatso and Aang had planted together was set back from the street and hidden by a grove of trees. Aang walked down the familiar stone pathway, smiling when he heard Appa’s booming bark from inside. Momo trotted up to meet him and let out a long ‘meow.’ 

Aang scratched Momo’s head but frowned when the little white cat ran ahead toward the porch and looked back at him with nervous, yellow eyes. Something was off. It was then that Aang noticed that Appa’s bark didn’t sound excited, but rather nervous. 

Aang hurried up to the porch, feeling his insides twist with anxiety. He opened the door and froze.

* * *

* * *

Katara leaned against the side of the Mystic Grill, sipping a vodka soda from a straw. The alley outside the grill was dark, and Jet was leaning beside her, smoking a cigarette. The benefits of Jet working at the grill had always included the forty-something alcoholic housewife owner turning a blind eye to Jet stealing the occasional bottle of something or other. 

“So Zuko tried to compel you?” Jet asked. 

“Yes,” Katara said. “He told me not to spend time with Azula when he wasn’t around.” 

“I wonder why,” Jet said. 

“I don’t trust him anymore,” Katara said. She pulled the locket Azula had given her from out of her shirt and showed it to Jet. “That’s why I’m glad I have this. And you should make something for yourself to wear too. I still don’t like you not wearing the ring,” she nodded at the Lockwood ring on her finger, which Jet had refused to take back. 

“Don’t worry,” Jet said. He pulled back the sleeve of his brown leather jacket and showed her a braided bracelet with a silver locket charm. He opened the charm and Katara saw a few dried leaves inside. “No leech is catching me off guard.” 

“Can you give me some vervain for Sokka?” Katara asked. “I want to put some in a bracelet or something for him.” 

Jet nodded. “So Sokka is – what – dating Zuko?” 

“I don’t know,” Katara said. “But whatever they’re doing, I don’t want Sokka getting mind-controlled.” She shuddered. 

“And he has no idea?” Jet asked. “About any of it?” 

“No,” Katara said. “I promised Azula that I would keep it a secret.” 

“You don’t think Sokka has a right to know?” 

“I do,” Katara said. “I just don’t want him in danger.” She sighed in frustration. “I hate all of this. I wish the Salvatores had never come to Mystic Falls.” 

“Me too,” Jet said. Then he hesitated, and Katara felt a nervous flutter in stomach when she saw that his cheeks were flushed. “But I’m glad we’re talking again.” 

Katara touched Jet’s arm and stepped closer, meeting his eyes. “Me too,” she said. “I never stopped caring you know, I just-”

She was interrupted by her new phone buzzing. They both froze, aware of how close they were standing. Katara took a step back and pulled her phone from her jeans pocket. It was Aang. She slid her finger across the screen to answer. 

“Katara,” Aang said. “I’m at the hospital.”

Katara was alarmed to hear that Aang sounded tearful. She was hit with a feeling like she’d been walking up the stairs and thought there was one more step than there was. She had a flashback of herself at the hospital, talking to her dad on the phone - _trying to explain._

“Aang,” Katara said. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Monk Gyatso. He’s hurt.” 

_Hurt._ That was okay – that wasn’t _dead._ Katara tried to tell herself that it was all okay because the alternative wasn’t an option. Monk Gyatso was all Aang had. 

“Is he-” Katara started. 

“I don’t know,” Aang said, before she could finish. “Can you meet me here?” 

“Of course,” Katara said. “I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

* * *

Ty Lee woke up with a pounding head ache. That was pretty normal for her these days. All the blood loss. _Soon that wouldn’t matter._

Ty Lee realized after a few seconds of being awake that she was in a standing position, and her back was pressed against something hard and cold. 

She blinked several times. Her wrists were tied together behind some sort of pillar. Ty Lee looked around. She was in what appeared to be a mausoleum. Her thoughts were foggy for some reason but fear was there, rising to the surface. 

There was a stone coffin in the middle. Moonlight was pouring in through stained-glass windows. It smelled like dust in here. 

Memories were coming back. Ty Lee had been walking home from Mai's after cheer practice, and someone had come up behind her. The ache in her head was getting worse and she remembered hitting it on something hard, maybe pavement. The room wasn’t appearing as in-focus as it should and Ty Lee felt a wave of dizziness. 

She’d hit her head and probably had a concussion, she realized. 

“There you are,” said an unfamiliar voice. 

Ty Lee looked around for the source of the voice. The icy fear she’d been feeling was turning into panic. There was a fast, shadowy movement and a man with dark hair and golden eyes was staring at her. Ty Lee shrank against the pillar. She didn’t like the way he looked at her, like he was a cat looking at a mouse. 

“Zhao,” Ty Lee said. Azula had warned her about Zhao. 

“So you’ve heard of me,” Zhao said. “Always nice to have a reputation.” 

“Azula will come for me,” Ty Lee said. She wasn’t sure if she believed it. She had no idea how much Azula cared about her, if at all. 

“Oh I’m counting on that,” Zhao said. “See, Azula has something of mine. I got her what she wanted and she still wouldn’t give it back. So I’m prepared to offer her a bargain.” 

“Then you can’t kill me,” Ty Lee said. She meant to sound confident, but it came out shaky. 

“No,” Zhao said. “Not yet anyway.” 

Zhao grinned and Ty Lee felt herself shrinking against the pillar again. She wanted to be strong, but she was shaking and she felt tears coming to her eyes despite herself.

* * *

* * *

_Zuko did not leave Mystic Falls as Azula had advised. He buried Mrs. Lockwood’s body near the waterfalls, where he remembered walking with her as a kid when she used to babysit him. Then he went back into town where he found everything normal._

_Except that there were no vampires. It was night and the stars shined and Sozin's Comet soared through the sky above. It was a blue ball of flames moving through the sky and Zuko was reminded of Azula's blue fire. He had a sick, intense worry building inside him when he thought about his family - his sister, his dad, his uncle._ Where were all the vampires? _Zuko had buried the bloodstained white shirt he'd been wearing with Mrs. Lockwood's body and he returned to the boarding house for a change of clothes. A few people opened their doors and looked out to give him pitying looks._

__

_Everything was too clear for it being dark. The shadows and coloration were different, but Zuko could see just as well. Everything was also still too loud and Zuko was still alarmed by how strong he was and how fast he could move. It was different now though. After drinking – after killing – the changes weren’t disorienting anymore. Instead, Zuko was simply aware that he was seeing and hearing with more clarity than he ever had._

__

_It was interesting, because he was still blind and deaf on the left side. On the right though, everything appeared in the sharpest focus imaginable. He could hear everything._

__

_Maybe some of it would even be exciting if Zuko weren’t too overwhelmed with self-hatred to pay attention. He could move so fast he would appear to be a blur to the human eye. He could see everything – ever detail of the feathers on a bird fifty-feet in the air – he could hear the buzzing of a bumble bee a block away._

__

_Zuko walked around Mystic Falls at what he hoped was a normal pace. No one who saw him looked scared. It made sense. No one had believed that Ozai was going to change Zuko. They all thought he was the last human Salvatore._

__

_Zuko found Uncle Iroh in Mystic Falls Cemetery. Uncle was sitting in the grass near what had once been Mystic Falls Church. It was burned to the ground now. When Uncle Iroh saw Zuko, he got up and ran towards him and hugged him._

__

_That was how Zuko found out that vampires could feel pain and that not being able to breathe was uncomfortable. Uncle squeezed Zuko so hard that Zuko thought he might end up crushed._

__

_“Uncle-” Zuko managed at last._

__

_Uncle Iroh let go of the hug but kept his hands on both of Zuko’s arms, staring at him with tearful eyes. Zuko felt very uncomfortable. He wanted to run away. But he was relieved to see his uncle alive._

__

_“I’m glad you’re alright,” Zuko said, pushing Uncle Iroh’s hands off him. “Where are the others?”_

__

_Uncle shook his head, looking sad. Zuko had a horrible sinking feeling. Zuko would later have liked to say that in that moment he thought of all the people in Mystic Falls – around thirty or forty– that had been changed into vampires. He didn’t though. He could only think of his father and sister._

__

_“The vampires lost, didn’t they?” Zuko asked. “Did they-” he looked at the burned remains of the church, afraid to voice what he thought had happened._

__

_“They aren’t dead,” Uncle Iroh explained, looking toward the church._

__

_“What?” Zuko asked._

__

_“They’re trapped. All the vampires of Mystic Falls, except a few of us. Azula was among the vampires that escaped.” Zuko felt a wave of relief. He nodded at his uncle, grateful for the information. “Your father was not,” Uncle said. Zuko nodded again, not sure how to feel. “Roku trapped them,” Uncle went on. “Roku said that he wanted to prevent more bloodshed than necessary, so he harnessed the power of Sozin’s comet and did a spell, trapping them in the tomb. It was an act of mercy.” Uncle paused. "Zhao has already left Mystic Falls. We can't stay much longer or we'll be burned or staked or beheaded. We're greatly outnumbered now."_

__

_“What will happen to them?” Zuko asked. "The others? My father?" He didn’t want to know but he had to ask. Zuko wanted to hate his father, but it was hard to hate the man that had raised him. Fearing Ozai was one thing. That happened without thought. Hating him wasn’t so easy._

__

_“They’ll desiccate,” Iroh said. “They’ll slowly starve until they become mummified.”_

__

_Zuko stared at the church. He had an odd sensation like he wanted to be sick except it was all in his head because he felt physically fine. Zuko felt like he should feel some sort of vindication that the man who had burned away his face at thirteen was going to suffer._

__

'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.’ __

__

_That was the mantra Zuko had grown up with._

__

_Zuko wanted to celebrate that now it was Father who would suffer. He wanted to feel some sense of victory. Instead, he felt disgusted and sad and_ so so _angry._

__

_He yelled and fire shot from his breath and he was shaking and he was so_ fucking _angry at Azula for sentencing him to this because now he could feel the other parts of vampirism - other than the strength and speed – and these other parts were terrifying and intense. Rage was amplified and so was grief. Everything emotion was dialed up to one hundred percent._

__

_Zuko ran up to the church and entered the charred foundation. He ran down the stone steps and into the basement. An enormous slab of rock with a pentagram carved into it covered half of one of the walls._

__

_Zuko recognized Azula’s tutors, the old ladies, Lo and Li, standing near the bottom of the steps._

__

_“Zuko-” one of them – Zuko could never tell them apart – started._

__

_Zuko ignored her and ran to the middle of the room and then froze. Azula was sitting near the rock. Zuko hadn’t even noticed her at first because he was used to her presence being enormous and grand and intimidating and now she was sitting with her face in her knees._

__

_It took Zuko a second to understand what was happening. Azula was crying._ Sobbing. __

__

_That was different._

__

_When had Zuko last seen his little sister crying? When she was seven – six – younger than that? He remembered how she used to come to his room when she had nightmares, because Father would yell at her if she tried to go to Mother and Father’s room. She’d cried back then. That had been a long time ago._

__

_And then there had been that day when Zuko found Azula looking at Mother’s locket and he had decided to let her keep it. She had tried to hide her tears but Zuko had seen. That had probably been the last time, Zuko decided._

__

_Azula stood up and Zuko was being slammed into the side of the stone wall in the basement before he could process what was happening. At first, Azula looked like she was going to hit him, then she was sobbing into his shoulder._

__

_Zuko remained frozen. He stared at Lo and Li, asking for help with his eyes, but they both looked as lost as he felt._

__

_“No, no, no,” Azula said, crying into Zuko’s shoulder. She was pacing the room a moment later, her hands on either side of her head, yanking her hair. “No,” she said. “I did this – I became this – all of this – for him. No this isn’t right. I did so well. I did everything I was supposed to.” Azula slammed both her fists into the wall and Zuko watched the stones crumble and fall. “I didn’t want-” Azula started crying again._

__

_Zuko walked up to her, moving slow and cautious. He was still furious with her, but right now he was scared. He didn’t understand why she was acting like this. It went beyond the grief and anger he was feeling at the idea of their father mummifying in a tomb. She was acting erratic and bizarre and there was something off about her that Zuko just couldn’t place. He put a cautious hand on her arm and found himself flying across the basement. He hit a wall and slid to the ground where he sat, watching Azula._

__

_“No,” Azula said. Then she turned and looked to the side. “And you can shut up. Shut up!” Azula covered her ears. “I don’t want to hear it,” she said. Zuko stared. Azula was talking to someone that wasn’t there. She sat on the ground and buried her face in her knees again, crying._

__

_Zuko walked over and sat down facing her. “Azula,” he said. “We have to leave. The townspeople outnumber us and they want us dead.”_

__

_Azula lifted her head. “And what do you care?” she asked._

__

_“Because I-”_

__

_“You hate me,” Azula said before Zuko could finish. It took Zuko a second to realize that she wasn’t looking at him. “No – stop lying. Just shut up!”_

__

_Zuko stood up and then grabbed Azula’s arms and pulled her to her feet. He shook her, hard. Lo and Li both looked alarmed._

__

_“What are you doing?” Azula asked, shoving Zuko off her. At least she was looking at him this time, instead of someone who wasn’t there._

__

_“We need to leave Mystic Falls,” Zuko said._

__

_Azula nodded. At last, she seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, though Zuko had no idea how long she was going to remain grounded in reality. He didn’t care. She had done this to him. He was going to get her out of Mystic Falls and then go his own way._

__

_Uncle Iroh would offer to go with him, Zuko was sure. But Zuko didn’t want his Uncle’s help. What he did want – he wasn’t sure. To inflict misery and violence on someone else. As many other people as possible. Nothing mattered and Zuko just wanted to get out of this town and whatever happened next was fine._

__

_Right now Zuko was so angry and so overwhelmed that he didn’t want anyone’s company. He also didn’t want Azula or Lo and Li or least of all Uncle Iroh to be staked through the heart or burned to death though. So he would keep it together long enough to make sure that the remaining vampires of Mystic Falls escaped town. Then he would go off alone._

__

* * *

__

* * *

__

Monk Gyatso’s condition was stable. 

__

Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph had all gone into the hospital room with Aang to visit. Bato and Hakoda were there too. Jet had been avoiding Bato. Jet was afraid that if he told Bato about Zhao, Bato would try to ‘protect’ him. Which basically meant doing anything he could to keep Jet from going after Zhao. 

__

Bato had tried to talk Jet out of hunting vampires on a number of occasions. According to Bato, it wasn’t a ‘child’s’ job. That was the problem with Bato – he saw Jet as a child. Whatever. The old man was in the hospital room comforting Aang Bennet right now. 

Jet felt that he was more responsible than Bato in some ways. After all, Bato had done almost nothing since the Salvatores came to town. Jet had a feeling Bato was conflicted over having a rivalry with 'teenagers.' Which was stupid because the Salvatores were both well over a hundred years old. Jet had taken to completely ignoring Longshot and Smellerbee's constant requests to hang out, instead opting to spend his time making weapons and planning Zhao's death. 

Jet had always looked after Smellerbee and Longshot but right now he had to look after the entire town. Jet had always been the person who asked _'need a place to crash?'_ when Longshot was especially quiet at lunch and tried to hide the lack of food in his pack. And the person to suggest a night of partying when Smellerbee wore oversized hoodies even on days that were over a hundred degrees and tried to hide the bruises up and down her arms. It was his job to look out for other people. And if his friends were worried about him now - which they would be if he had to try to act normal for too long - he wouldn't be able to focus on his plans to kill Zhao and protect Mystic Falls.

The only person Jet still talked to was Katara. It was different with her now that she knew the secret.

Or maybe it had always been different with her. Because Katara had lost her mom and she _got_ it. She had the same anger as Jet did, even if she denied it. She had the same darkness in her heart as Jet did. It was there when she laughed even after saying how sad she was, and when she got quiet for a time and thought no one noticed.

__

Jet saw Zuko walking towards the exit and followed. He was furious with Zuko for attempting to compel Katara, but he wanted answers. He intended to ask if Zuko knew anything about Monk Gyatso’s attack. 

__

The hospital parking lot was dark and empty – or almost empty. Azula Salvatore got out of her blue Camaro and approached. Zuko ran at Azula and slammed her into her car as Jet watched with raised eyebrows. 

__

“Did you do this?” Zuko asked. 

__

“No,” Azula said, shoving Zuko off. She saw Jet watching. “Hi Buffy,” Azula said. 

__

“Go inside, Jet,” Zuko said, turning around. 

__

Jet walked up to them and crossed his arms. “No,” he said. “I want to know what’s going on.” 

__

“So do I,” Zuko said, turning to Azula. 

__

“Zhao did this,” Azula said without hesitation. 

__

“And how do you know that?” Zuko asked.

__

Azula moved to the passenger side of her car in a blur and opened and shut the door. She was back to standing in front of the in less than five seconds. Jet didn’t think he’d ever get used to that. 

__

Azula was holding an enormous, ancient looking leather bound book with a pentagram painted on the cover in a thick, crusted red substance. Jet wrinkled his nose. Zuko looked horrified, so the book must mean something Jet didn’t understand to the leeches. Azula stuck the book into her black Prada purse that matched her black and silver 1960s style dress with a giant bow in the back.

__

Then Zuko lunged at Azula and she dodged. Jet felt Azula’s hands on his shoulders and realized a second too late that she was using him as a human shield. 

__

“You psychotic bitch,” Zuko said. “Aang is an orphan. That man is all he has left. How could it be worth it to-”

__

“Would you shut the hell up and listen for once?” Azula asked over Jet’s shoulder. Jet tried to get away but Azula’s hands were on both his arms and she was fucking strong for as small as she was. “Zhao offered to help me get the grimoire, and I accepted. I would have never agreed if I knew he was going to get it this way.” 

__

“Why not?” Zuko asked. “You’re going to pretend to have a heart now? Why would I believe you?” 

__

“Because,” Azula said. “It has nothing to do with morality or humanity or whatever it is you’re always going on about. I want Aang Bennet’s help. Why would I hurt the person closest to him? Zhao lied to me. He never had a plan.” 

__

“Let go of Jet and leave,” Zuko said. “Whether you meant for this to happen or not, you’ve been working with Zhao. You lied to all of us. Just like you always lie. I should’ve known. I’m going back inside to my friends.” 

__

Azula let go of Jet, and Jet ran over to Zuko. He turned back around and saw Azula looking neutral. Jet shook his head at her and followed Zuko inside. 

__

Zuko continued towards the seats in the waiting room but Jet hesitated. Zuko turned around, giving Jet a questioning look. 

__

“I’m going to run to the rest room,” Jet said. 

__

Zuko nodded. Jet turned and walked down the hall. He followed the ‘exit’ signs down several halls. This was it, Jet thought. Absolute proof, as if he needed it, that vampires couldn’t be trusted. He had waited long enough. 

__

Outside, Jet ran to his car. When he got to it, he made to unlock the door but found his keys gone from his hand. He spun around and saw Azula, holding his keys and smirking. Jet jumped for the keys but she was ten feet away in less than a second. 

__

“You’re not going after Zhao all alone, are you?” Azula asked, her voice mocking.

__

“You bitch,” Jet said. “Give me my fucking keys.” 

__

“Mm,” Azula pretended to think about it, dangling the keys in the air. “No,” she said, smiling. 

__

“Why not?” Jet asked. “What do you care if Zhao kills me? You obviously don’t care about anyone but yourself.” 

__

The keys were flying through the air then and Jet caught them. Azula was standing right next to him before he had time to look back up. _God vampires were disconcerting to be around._

__

“That’s not true,” Azula said. 

__

“No?” Jet asked, glaring. 

__

“Do you know why I wanted this?” Azula asked. She pulled the book from her purse and showed it to Jet. He shook his head. “Because it will help me get my father back,” Azula said. Jet stared at her, waiting for her to go on. “Vampires don’t die if we don’t have access to blood, you know,” she said. “We just lose all of our strength until it’s impossible to move. And our throats begin to burn like they’re on fire. This goes on and on and eventually we mummify so that we can no longer move. But we can still see and think and feel. The only cure is blood but we can’t move to get it.” 

__

“Why are you telling me this?” Jet asked. 

__

“That’s what’s happening to my father,” Azula said. “He was trapped in a tomb a hundred and forty five years ago. He’s not dead, he’s just suffering. And there is nothing I wouldn’t do to get him out. That’s why I wanted this,” she nodded at the book before putting it back in her bag. “That’s why I betrayed you. And I’m not sorry about it.” She paused. “But now Zhao is trying to bargain with me. I’m not the type to make deals or compromises, Jet,” Azula said. “Remember that. No one threatens me and survives.” Jet understood that it was both a motto and a threat against him if he ever decided to attempt to manipulate her, so he nodded. “So,” Azula went on, “I’m going to help you kill Zhao.” 

__

Jet said nothing, weighing his options. He had seen the superspeed and strength. He had seen the fire balls Zhao could shoot. He wasn’t an idiot. If he faced Zhao alone, he would die. 

__

Jet hated Azula for working with Zhao. But if she was being genuine about her reasons, he thought he could understand. Was there anything he wouldn’t do for the chance to kill Zhao? Afterall, he was considering working with a girl who was partially responsible for the attempted murder of Aang Bennet’s guardian. 

__

Jet thought about his parents. He had loved them so much. He’d felt so much loyalty to them. If they were locked away in a tomb, desiccating, was there anything he wouldn’t do – anyone he wouldn’t hurt – to help them? 

__

Jet wasn’t sure he knew the answer to those questions. But he knew that he was willing to do this.

"You realize you don't really have a choice, right?" Azula asked. Jet glared at her, already regretting his decision to agree to this. "I know where the bastard is staying," Azula went on. "You don't. Also, I could always just drag you inside to my brother and tell him you were planning a suicide mission and he and Katara could babysit you while I kill Zhao alone. I'm trying to give you an opportunity for revenge."

"Why?" Jet asked.

Azula gave him a calculating look, then seemed to decide something. "Because you gave me vervain for Katara." She paused. "And because you said that we were friends." _Okay, the word Jet had used was 'frienemies' but he didn't think now was the moment to correct Azula._ "Also because I know what it's like to lose a parent."

__

Jet paused, taking that in. It was hard to tell with Azula but he got the idea she was being sincere with him tonight, for whatever reason. He was still angry about the betrayal but he was also reeling with adrenaline. The desire to kill Zhao had been eating him from the inside out for weeks. Now he was going to have the chance.

“Let’s go,” Jet said, climbing into the driver’s seat. “I’m stopping at home to get my hook swords.” 

__

Azula jumped into the passenger seat. “Excellent,” she said. 

__

Jet felt a little sick to his stomach, but he tried to hide that. He didn’t need Azula to think he wasn’t up for this. He clenched his teeth and nodded.

__

Azula gave Jet a calculating look. “You can handle this, right Buffy?” 

__

Jet nodded and started the engine. “Of course,” he said.

__

* * *

__

* * *

__

Zuko was having a hard time handling being in the hospital. He had been fine. He had been drinking animal blood. It occurred to him that he had not been around actual human blood since drinking from the blood bag though. 

__

He managed to keep it together for about fifteen minutes before he had to run out of the room. Gyatso’s neck was bandaged. He had lost a lot of blood. Zuko’s guess was that Zhao had bitten Gyatso, found his blood contaminated with vervain, threatened him, gotten the grimoire, and left Gyatso for dead. 

__

The smell of blood was intense. It was mixed with the smell of vervain, which helped tamper the effects, but it was still overwhelming. Zuko was sure he would be able to stop himself from biting Gyatso. He had that much control. But he couldn’t stop the dark veins from extending from his eyes or the sharp fangs from extending in his mouth. 

__

So, Zuko found himself sitting on a bench beside the empty parking lot in the dark. He heard the hospital door open and shut but didn’t think much of it until he turned and saw Sokka standing there. A wave of guilt hit. 

__

Zuko had just – panicked when Sokka kissed him earlier tonight. Part of it was that he was terrified of losing control. But that part was at least somewhat an excuse. The other part was more complicated. Zuko hadn’t felt this close to another person in a long time – maybe ever. 

__

This was something new and it scared Zuko how intense it was. Vampires could turn off their emotions to an extent, but they could also feel things with a different level of intensity than humans. Both options were dangerous. Turning emotions off led to – well – Azula. Letting them have free rang could lead to total lack of control though. 

__

Sokka hesitated by the door for a moment. “Can I sit?” he asked. 

__

“Of course,” Zuko said, looking down. 

__

Sokka sat down. There was a long pause. Zuko had no idea what to say. “I’m sorry,” Sokka said. That wasn’t what Zuko expected. “I realize there’s a lot going on, but I wanted to apologize about earlier,” Sokka went on. “I was way out of line. I shouldn’t have assumed that you felt the same way. I misread things, I guess. And I just want you to know that I value your friendship, and-”

__

Zuko realized what Sokka was saying and couldn’t let him finish. 

__

Zuko was suddenly – intensely – aware of three things. Zuko could not have put his realizations into words. Poetry and flowery language were always Uncle Iroh’s thing, not Zuko’s. Zuko realized these three truths somewhere deep in his bones though. 

__

One, Sokka did not see himself the way Zuko saw him. _Intelligent. Brave. Loyal. Worthy._

__

Two, Zuko was terrified of what he was getting himself into but he was willing to take a leap of faith for this – this was worth it. 

__

And three, there was nothing Zuko wanted in that moment more than for Sokka to see himself through Zuko’s eyes. 

__

Zuko could not have put these realizations into words but he could interrupt Sokka before Sokka finished saying that it was okay that this couldn’t work between them. Because it wasn’t okay. So, Zuko took Sokka’s face in his hands and kissed him.

__


	9. an eternity of misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 1890s the Salvatore siblings cope with the disastrous events of 1875 in Mystic Falls through destruction. 
> 
> In the present, Azula and Jet go to Mystic Falls Cemetery to rescue a kidnapped Ty Lee and seek revenge against Zhao. 
> 
> Sokka is faced with the reality that Zuko has been hiding a major secret. 
> 
> Katara gets an alarming text from Jet and goes to meet him only to make a series of shocking discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: really wanted the chapter about Sozin's Comet to be posted on December 24th since that's when it's coming in the story but the story is still in October so it is what it is rip 
> 
> cw: discussion of suicidal ideation, discussion of hallucinations and questioning reality, lots of internalized ableism (also keeping in mind that there's discussion of mental illness that takes place in the late 1800s so yeah) tvd canon-typical violence including description of a broken limb 
> 
> second a/n: no spoilers but the tags y'all...there's no major character death tag. that is all ♥

_Grove Hill, Virginia was on fire. The residents had evacuated for the most part. Whether because they had been warned on purpose or because of rumors from other towns that there was a monster that could conjure fire coming, it was impossible to tell. Somewhere in the distance, a woman was screaming the names of her family again and again._

_There was a loud crack as the flames hit the liquor on the shelves of a small pub and a second later the glass front windows shattered, and the wooden roof caved in with a crash. The air was thick with smoke, and a smell like burning meat – whether from the butcher shop down the road or because some people had not evacuated was another mystery._

_Zuko stood in the middle of the empty street, waiting. He knew Azula knew he was here. He also knew she liked to make an entrance. Sure enough, he only had to wait a moment before she emerged from between two collapsing houses. Her gait was awkward thanks to the pair of broken high heels she had chosen to wear._

_“Hello brother,” Azula said. “Miss me already?”_

_“I heard you were in the area,” Zuko said, not answering the question. The last time he had seen Azula had been in Mystic Falls, in 1875. Zuko had not been back to Virginia, let alone the town nearest his childhood home, since then. It was 1890 now._

_“So, you thought you’d track me down?” Azula asked._

_Zuko frowned at his sister. She didn’t look any better than when he’d last seen her, fifteen years ago, crying and yelling at people no one else could see. She looked worse if he was being honest. He assumed the dress she was wearing, covered in blood, and the broken high heels were for effect. The mess of a bun and the bangs she must have cut herself, he had no explanation for._

_“This is the third town you’ve destroyed in the past month,” Zuko said after a pause. As if to emphasize his point, there was another loud crash. It was impossible to tell through the smoke what had caused it. The screams of the woman calling for her family stopped. “What game are you playing?” Zuko asked._

_“I missed you, you know,” Azula said. “I saved your life and you thanked me by avoiding me for fifteen years. Not very brotherly.”_

_“You’re lying,” Zuko said with a scoff. Azula had never cared about anyone other than herself. The idea of her experiencing anything as soft as_ ’missing someone’ _was a joke. And the comment about saving his life was a manipulation tactic to soften him. It was working, but he didn’t want her to know that._

_“That’s the problem with you Zuzu-”_

_“Don’t call me that,” Zuko interrupted._

_Azula laughed. “The problem with you,_ Zuko, _” she went on. “Is that you always assume the worst.”_

_“You always lie,” Zuko said._

_“No,” Azula said. “I just don’t always tell the whole truth.”_

_“Are you going to Mystic Falls next?” Zuko asked._

_“Maybe,” Azula said with a shrug. There was a loud crash as the nearest cafe collapsed in flames. Neither vampire looked up from their conversation. “Why does it matter to you?” Azula asked._

_“There are still people in Mystic Falls who remember,” Zuko said. “Vampire hunters.”_

_Azula laughed and it wasn’t the high, confident, sarcastic laugh that had mocked Zuko throughout his childhood. It was almost hysterical. Something was wrong with her. Zuko knew that. It had been obvious in 1875 and it was obvious now that it was getting worse._

_“I came to find out what you were planning,” Zuko said. “And then to try and talk you out of whatever it is.”_

_“Oh?” Azula asked. She was no longer laughing, and she looked surprised. “What about Uncle Iroh? Last I heard he was living off forest creatures.”_

_“What about him?” Zuko asked with a shrug. It was an obvious deflection and he waited for Azula to pounce on it. She was sure to spot Zuko’s moment of uncertainty, and the way he flinched when she mentioned their Uncle._

_Zuko had tried to make it alone for about five years after leaving Mystic Falls. He had mastered the art of compulsion during that time. He didn’t think he had mastered fire-bending, but he thought he had gotten good at it. He couldn’t shapeshift into a bat or a crow like Zhao and Azula respectively. But he had learned through a vampire girl named Jin who he befriended that he could get into other vampire’s minds and control their dreams._

_Zuko had visited his uncle in 1880, five years after the escape from Mystic Falls. Uncle had wanted Zuko to learn the one thing that Zuko found impossible though._ Control. _It was something that came easier to some vampires than to others but naturally to none. The basic instinct of a vampire was predatory, after all. Zuko had struggled to control his emotions when he was alive. He was prone to fits of rage and yelling even when it was inappropriate, even when it got him punished. As a vampire, he had no control over his nature. Even when it made him hate himself so much he sometimes considered standing in the sun and taking off his ring and throwing it._

_Azula did not ask any further questions about Uncle Iroh though, and Zuko was relieved._

_“Why not just let me burn a path to my own destruction?” Azula asked. “I’m crazy, remember? I’m a monster. You hate me.”_

_Zuko tried to decide if her comments were bait or not. The flames around them had settled and were crackling away. Nothing had fallen or exploded in a few minutes. Zuko stared hard at Azula. Vampires were frozen in time, though things like fingernail length, weight, and hair could fluctuate – lucky for Azula given the choice with the bangs. She looked different in more ways than the hair though. Zuko remembered a girl that was always in control, always confident, always devoid of emotion. Now her eyes were wild and intense. Zuko wasn’t sure which version of Azula was scarier._

_“I never said any of those things,” Zuko said at last. “Ever.”_

_Another unfamiliar expression – for her anyway - passed across Azula’s face._ Uncertainty. _“Maybe it wasn’t you,” she said. “I’m sorry.” For the first time during this conversation, Zuko felt truly jarred. He couldn’t remember Azula apologizing to him – ever. It had never happened. He was sure. “I get confused,” Azula went on. “That’s what Lo and Li said when I last saw them.”_

_“That’s okay,” Zuko said, frowning. “Tell me more about what you’re doing.”_

_Azula laughed again, bitter and cold and devoid of humor. “Who knows?” she said._

_“Alright,” Zuko said. He looked around at the flames. He had followed the plumes of smoke in the sky here. He wondered how many people had gotten out in time. “Don’t tell me. I just came here to warn you that people in Mystic Falls do know about vampires and they will be more prepared for you than any of these other towns. But you obviously don't care about that."_

_Zuko was angry despite himself. He had promised himself he wouldn’t get mad but his frustration with Azula was boiling to the surface. Azula was always such a brat. Zuko wasn’t sure what had compelled him to come here and try to reason with her. She never listened to anyone and always assumed she knew best. She had sentenced him to a life of uncontrollable bloodlust for kicks and still, he had come here, hoping to save her life._

_Why? Why didn’t he just give up on her? When Zuko brought up his sister to Uncle Iroh during their brief visit, Uncle just said that she was crazy and they should steer clear of her. Why couldn’t Zuko come to the same conclusion?_

_Zuko turned to leave the square. He planned to walk away and never look back. Azula could_ ‘burn a path to her own destruction’ _as she put it. He wasn’t sticking around to watch._

_“Zuko wait.”_

_Zuko turned around. Azula had on an intense expression that was almost focused now. Almost calculating. Zuko wasn’t sure if he was glad to see the signs of her old self or not._

_“What?”_

_“We’re stuck with each other,” Azula said. “Lo and Li have settled down in some town in Pennsylvania. Willoughby, or something like that. It sounds as though you and Iroh aren’t talking.”_

_Neither of them mentioned the other surviving Mystic Falls vampire. Zuko wondered if Zhao crossed Azula’s mind just then, the way he did Zuko’s. Then Zuko felt another rare moment of appreciation for Azula because again, she didn’t ask about what had happened with Iroh. What she was saying was also true. Family had always been important to Zuko. Being alone had been hard._

_Isolation meant being alone with your thoughts. That was not something Zuko had ever enjoyed, though he’d done enough of it growing up. Being a vampire made it downright maddening. Zuko hated being a monster. There was a reason Zuko had told Azula he would rather die than become a vampire in 1875. Vampirism was a curse._

_Ever since turning, Zuko could think of nothing but human blood. He killed without discretion and when he closed his eyes, he saw the countless victims and their terrified faces. He kept a list of their names in one of his journals, hidden away in the pack where he kept his few belongings. The pack was now hiding in a hollow tree trunk about a mile outside of Grove Hill._

_That was never the person he’d wanted to be._

_“What’s your point?” Zuko asked at last._

_“We should form an alliance,” Azula said. “If you say Mystic Falls is off-limits, fine. Let’s travel together though. We have eternity. We may as well make the Salvatore name worth fearing around the world.”_

_Zuko considered. His resentment of Azula had only grown with his list of victims. He didn’t blame her, not really. Uncle had learned control. It sounded as though Lo and Li had too. Jin had been able to control herself enough to bite people and then make them forget so that she could drink human blood without killing._

_Still. Did Zuko really want to travel with Azula? She had been cruel and impossible and demeaning when she was alive. Zuko doubted she was any better now that she was dead._

_Azula seemed to be reading his mind. “You don’t have anyone else, Zuko,” she reminded him. “Unless you’d like to go back to Uncle Iroh? I’m sure you two left things on good terms.”_

__There it was. _She hadn’t been avoiding asking questions about what had happened with Uncle out of kindness. Nothing Azula did was ever out of kindness. She had been waiting for her moment to use it against him. She was right though - Zuko had not left things on good terms with Uncle Iroh. He was alone in the world._

_“Or I could go to Mystic Falls and make every family member of every individual who was responsible for what happened to our father pay and if I happen to be taken out in the battle then I suppose it will have been worth it.”_

_Zuko stared at her. Even now, consumed by insanity, she was manipulative. Still – nothing she said was wrong. Being around someone else who had been through many of the same things as him would be better than being alone._

_Even if that hadn’t been the case, she might have him convinced. Zuko felt many things towards his little sister. Bitter resentment, fiery anger, cold fear – but she was also his family. If she went to Mystic Falls and the people there killed her, Zuko knew he wouldn’t be far behind, seeking revenge. And then he would be killed as well._

_“Fine,” Zuko said. “Where to?”_

_“That was way easier than I thought it would be,” Azula said. Some of her usual confidence had returned and she smirked. “I’ll go anywhere,” she said. “We were, after all, promised an eternity.”_

_Zuko could have said_ 'you were. I wasn’t.’ _She had, after all, had this undead life promised to her. Zuko had it forced upon him. He didn’t think saying that would be a good start to the alliance though. “An eternity of misery,” he said instead. “Wonderful.”_

* * *

* * *

_Well, are you ready, Ray?  
Yeah!  
How about you, Frank?  
Oh, I'm there, baby  
How about you, Mikey?  
Fuckin' ready!  
Well, I think I'm alright!  
1, 2, 3, 4! _

The speaker was turned off and Jet turned to glare at Azula. 

“First of all,” Azula said. “This is the same band Zuko manages to blast loud enough to keep me awake every night despite us living in an actual mansion. So I’m voting no. Second of all, you do realize that Zhao is going to be able to hear your piece of shit truck engine the second we’re within a mile radius so we’re already losing the element of surprise – right?” 

“Exactly,” Jet said, turning back on the speaker. “We’re already losing the element of surprise. Might as well lean in.” 

Azula started to say more, but Jet turned the speaker sitting on his dashboard up to full volume and gestured that he couldn’t hear her before starting the engine. She’d already told him that Zhao was staying in the cemetery because apparently being a dramatic bitch came free with becoming a bloodsucking undead monster. 

Azula leaned back in her seat and glared ahead with crossed arms but didn’t turn the speaker off again. Jet pretended to listen to the music and drummed along on his steering wheel. Better to let Azula think of him as an annoying laissez-faire dick than a coward. 

The truth was, Jet had been learning about vampires since his parents died when he was fifteen and he found the family journals. He hadn’t met any until the Salvatores came to Mystic Falls. Until a couple of weeks ago, the idea that he would ever face his parents’ killer had been a vague vengeful fantasy. 

Jet wasn’t scared. That wasn’t the right word. He was just…filled with an anticipation that was a little sickening. Zhao deserved to die. There was no doubt in Jet’s mind about that. He had no qualms about killing the man that had murdered both his parents and mocked him about it, tried to kill Katara, and – although Jet cared less about the last two things – tried to kill Zuko and tortured Azula. 

Jet pulled into the cemetery and parked by the edge of the grass. It was a clear, starry night. The headstones created shadows though and Zhao might have been hiding in any of them. Jet turned off the engine and got out. A minute later he and Azula were standing beside the car, looking into the cemetery. Jet gripped his hook swords in either hand, ready to go on the defensive. 

“Are you alright, Buffy?” Azula asked. “You look nervous.” 

“I’m not nervous,” Jet snapped. “I’m just ready to do this.” 

Azula grinned. “The anticipation of the kill,” she said. “I see.” 

“This man killed my parents,” Jet said. “He told me that he’s killed every member of every generation of Lockwood families except one for over a century.” 

“So you’re excited to make him pay,” Azula said, nodding. “I understand.” 

“No, you don’t,” Jet snapped. “Just shut up.” 

“I should probably tell you that Zhao kidnapped Ty Lee.” 

“What?” Jet asked, turned to give Azula an incredulous look. 

“I’m going to need you to trust me,” Azula said. 

“Fat chance.” 

Azula considered. “Fair enough,” she said. “My father always taught me that trust was for fools. I had a guess that wasn’t you. Fear is the only reliable way, so I’ll rephrase my advice. If you don’t trust me, you’re going to get yourself killed.” She gave him a sarcastic grin. “Ready?” 

Jet stood still for a moment as he watched Azula walk forward into the cemetery. The last time Jet had seen Azula and Zhao in the same space she’d been passed out and covered in stab wounds. Jet knew Azula was strong but that was par for the course for a vampire. Azula looked like a child compared to Zhao. Jet rocked back and forth on his heels. Azula turned around and raised her eyebrows at him. 

“You’re sure you don’t want any weapons?” Jet asked. “I have a pistol and wooden bullets in my dash compartment.” 

Azula swung her wrists out in front of her in a dramatic gesture and formed two ice blue flames in her palms. Jet gritted his teeth and nodded. He wasn’t convinced but he was resigned. Azula closed her fists to put out the flames and Jet followed her forward into the dark. 

They ended up outside a mausoleum. It might have even been the same one Azula was tortured in. It occurred to Jet that it should have probably been obvious to check here and some of his anger at Azula for keeping Zhao’s location a secret resurfaced. It wasn’t the time for that though so instead he focused on the fight at hand.

Ever since Jet was fifteen years old – a freshman in high school – and he’d heard the news about his parents’ murder, there had been a firey anger building inside him. It was a dark spot in his heart and it was rage ready to come to the surface and start fights at school even when it wasn’t necessary. It was the way he had felt hatred so strong he thought it might destroy him when he realized vampires were back in Mystic Falls. 

Jet was a senior now, almost eighteen. Struggling to pay the electric by working doubles at the Mystic Grill. Getting pitying looks from everyone in town. And it was all Zhao’s fault. Zhao’s mocking face that night in the mausoleum, telling Jet that his father had begged for mercy for Jet’s mother. 

Jet was shaking. 

“You know you want to,” Azula said, nodding at the wooden doors. 

Jet kicked forward at the middle of the doors. They splintered a little and flew open. It was a satisfying moment, but it didn’t last. Ty Lee was tied to a pillar in the middle of the mausoleum. Zhao was sitting on the stone coffin towards the back, waiting. 

“Look out!” Ty Lee yelled. 

A second later there was a whoosh of heat and Jet felt his back crash into the far stone wall with a hard bump. Zhao had shot a fire ball and Azula had thrown Jet out of the way. Jet got up ignoring the pain in his back and ran at Zhao. 

Azula shot a bolt of lightening in Zhao’s direction, and Zhao dodged. Zhao’s dodge landed him facing away from Jet, and disoriented. Jet took the opportunity and slammed the hook swords into both of Zhao’s sides. Zhao yelled in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding sides. Jet let out a soft laugh. There was so much blood. Later, Jet might have nightmares about it. In the moment, he felt satisfied that he was causing Zhao pain. 

Jet looked up to see Azula yanking apart the ropes binding Ty Lee. For the first time, Jet noticed that Ty Lee didn’t look good. The side of her head had been hit against something – likely concrete – and her hair was matted with blood. Azula’s face was contorted with dark veins and her fangs were showing. 

Jet’s distraction lasted too long. Zhao’s injuries healed, and he grabbed Jet’s ankle and Jet fell to the floor face down. A second later Zhao was moving like a blur and grabbing Ty Lee. Jet jumped to his feet. Zhao was out of the mausoleum with Ty Lee in an instant. 

“You idiot,” Azula said, glaring at Jet, her face back to normal. “You could have killed him just now.” 

“Your face-” Jet started. 

“I wasn’t going to hurt her,” Azula said. “Come on.” 

They both ran out of the mausoleum. Jet looked around for a moment before he saw Zhao standing maybe twenty feet away and holding Ty Lee’s arm as she struggled. Jet ran at Zhao. 

Zhao used his free hand to shoot a ball of fire at Jet, which Jet dodged. He ended up rolling across the grass and dropping his weapons though. In an instant, Zhao had Jet’s wrists pinned behind his back. One of Jet’s swords was barely a foot away, in the grass. If he could just get free for a second, he could get to it. 

“This is what you get for making friends with humans, Azula,” Zhao said. “Weak little things, aren’t they?” 

Azula said nothing for a moment, glaring. “Let them go, Zhao,” Azula said at last. “Have you ever had a conversation someone who’s pissed me off?” 

“No,” Zhao said.

“There’s a reason for that,” Azula said. “No one who’s ever done that is still around to talk about it.” 

Zhao laughed. “You’re not in a position to make threats, little girl,” he said. “Give me my ring, and maybe one of your human dolls gets to live." 

Azula scoffed. “I was never much for dolls even as a child,” she said, shaking her head and looking amused. 

Jet felt the panic rising. Had he not told himself a hundred times that trusting vampires was stupid? Agreeing to this had been stupid. Azula didn’t give a shit about him or Ty Lee and now Zhao was going to kill them both. 

Jet was being held captive by the man he hated most in the world and this bloodsucking bitch was going to let him die. Jet’s entire body was shaking with a mixture of fear and rage. It was like electricity was running through his veins. 

“Come on," Zhao said. "I just want my ring."

“This ring?” Azula asked. She took a ring off her pinky finger and held it in the air like a child holding a toy that another kid wanted on the playground. 

“Give me my ring and you can have one of the humans,” Zhao said. “Don’t pretend you don’t care at all. You’ve never been as much of a monster as you liked to believe. I’ve been watching you and your brother since you got into town. These are your little pets, aren’t they?” 

Azula rocked back and forth, pretending to consider. Jet could tell that she was just pretending, too. He saw the slight smirk even in the starlight. She was playing a game Jet just didn’t understand what it was. 

On the other side of Zhao, Jet could hear Ty Lee crying quietly. He tried to meet her eyes, to tell her that it would be okay, but she wasn’t looking at him. She was looking at Azula with an intense expression even as tears streamed down her face. 

Meanwhile, Zhao was also focused on Azula. “You don’t need the ring,” Zhao said. “You have your own. Just give me mine and I’ll leave Mystic Falls. I won’t bother you or your brother again.” 

“Why did you come here, Zhao?” Azula asked. “Was it really to open the tomb?”

There was a pause. Zhao laughed in a soft, grim voice that sent a chill down Jet’s spine. “I’m acting on your father’s orders,” he said. “Trust me on that. He doesn’t need or want your help.” 

“Right,” Azula said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. “I’m sure he’d rather spend eternity desiccating six feet under an abandoned church.” 

“I have a message from him, actually,” Zhao said. “Stop digging.” 

“What?” Azula asked. For the first time tonight, she looked worried. “You’re lying. Stop with this nonsense. I don’t want to hear anymore.” 

“There’s nothing else to say,” Zhao said. “Like I said, I’m prepared to leave Mystic Falls forever. You’ll never have to worry about me again. And you get to keep one of your human pets. I just want the ring.” 

Azula was silent for a long time. Jet’s heart was racing. She couldn’t possibly be considering Zhao’s sick deal, right? Except she was. Jet could tell. His anger at himself for working with Azula was growing. How could he have been so stupid? “Alright,” Azula said at last. “We have a deal.” 

“No!” Jet yelled before he could stop himself. Zhao kicked hard and Jet couldn’t stop the scream of pain as there was a loud crack and his shin broke. The only thing keeping Jet from falling was that Zhao was still gripping his wrists. The splintering pain in his leg was horrible. “Don’t do it,” Jet managed to say through the pain, looking at Azula. “Don’t make a deal with him.” 

“Which human gets to live?” Zhao asked, sounding amused.

Ty Lee started crying harder. Ty Lee had a family, Jet remembered that. He didn’t know her that well, but he knew she had a big family. And she was smart – she was always doing extracurriculars and she was in cheer, and she was popular. Jet thought he remembered her once saying she wanted to go into the entertainment industry – he wasn’t sure in what capacity. She’d been in the school musical last year, he remembered. She could sing. And she had a lot of people who cared about her. 

“Eenie, meenie, minie,” Azula pointed back and forth between Jet and Ty Lee, looking bored. She stopped and pointed at Jet. “Jet,” Azula said. “I pick Jet.” 

Jet fell forward as Zhao let go of his wrists. There was horrible snapping sound. Jet looked up to see Ty Lee’s body falling forward, her head twisted the wrong way. “NO!” Jet yelled. It was too late. Ty lee fell to the ground beside him. 

“Here’s your ring,” Azula said, throwing the ring to the side. 

Zhao dove for the ring. 

“Now, Jet!” Azula yelled. 

The splintering pain in Jet’s shin was unbearable. The shock of seeing Ty Lee laying there still was fresh. Still, Jet didn’t hesitate. He had fallen with his hand almost touching one of the hook swords. He grabbed the weapon and got up, using his arm and his good leg to push himself into a standing position. He yelled and swung, hard. The sword hooked around Zhao’s neck and Jet yanked. 

Zhao made a sick gagging sound and then there was a squelching, slicing sound as Jet yanked again. Zhao’s head came flying off. Blood splattered everywhere. There was a soft thud in the grass as Zhao’s head fell. A split second later there was another thud as his body hit the ground. 

Jet fell next, the pain in his shin taking over. He rolled onto his back and then pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning back on his hands. He was breathing hard, trying to hold back tears of pain. Now that the adrenaline was gone, it was just dull shock and horrible, stabbing pain. Like a thousand knives cutting through his leg. 

Jet glared at Azula. “Why didn’t you pick Ty Lee?” he asked, looking over at Ty Lee’s body. “You just let her die.” 

Azula walked over and knelt beside Ty Lee, pushing Ty Lee onto her back. “She’ll be fine,” Azula said. 

Jet was surprised at how much anger he could feel considering he had never experienced worse pain than this and it seemed like all his focus should be on that. “Maybe you’ve spent too much time apart from humans,” he said. “Most of the time, having our necks snapped tends to kill us.” 

Azula rolled her eyes. “That’s the idea,” she said. “She’ll be back within the hour.” 

That’s when realization hit. “You gave her vampire blood,” Jet said. 

Azula nodded. “She’s been begging me,” she said. “Convenient timing.” Azula walked over and knelt beside Jet, looking at his broken leg. Looking down at it made Jet want to be sick. It was twisted wrong. “Speaking of,” Azula said. Her face changed and Jet shuddered at the vampire teeth. 

Azula held her own wrist to her mouth and bit. Then her face became normal again and she offered Jet her now bleeding wrist. 

“What are you doing?” Jet asked, leaning away. “I don’t want to be a vampire.” 

“You won’t be,” Azula said. “Unless you die in the next twenty-four hours.” Jet continued to look at her with wary unease. Azula sighed. “It will heal your leg almost instantly,” she explained. “So stop being a little bitch and take it.” She paused. “Hm, maybe I could have phrased that better.” 

The world was starting to swim a little. The pain was bad enough that Jet realized he was going to be unconscious soon. He looked at his broken leg and felt a heavy wave of nausea at the way it was bent. The pain was taking over his mind and he couldn’t think. 

“Pain relief, now,” Jet muttered. 

A second later Azula’s wrist was being pressed to Jet’s mouth and he could taste blood.

* * *

* * *

_Azula stared at the mirror in the bathroom. Shattered. This time, it had been Zuko and not her. They never kept mirrors anywhere they stayed, but Azula was usually the one to break them. Blood was splattered across the mirror, but Azula could smell that it wasn’t human. Zuko’s blood. He’d shattered it with his hands._

_Azula had done the same, so many times. She looked at what was left of the shattered mirror and saw nothing. Her mother’s ghost had not bothered her in over a year. She wondered for a moment if Ursa had decided to haunt Zuko, and that’s why he had destroyed the mirror. Of course, that was ridiculous. Aside from the ghost being nothing but a figment of Azula’s imagination, Ursa would never haunt Zuko, she loved him too much._

_Azula told Zuko that she thought the ghost’s disappearance was because he was there to tell her what was real and what wasn’t. In her heart, she wasn’t sure. It was 1895 and words like_ ‘mental break’ _and_ ‘temporary psychosis’ _had not entered the common vernacular. Even so, Azula had some grasp on the concepts – though she couldn’t have named them, not back then. As her undead life gained rhythm, and Azula began to accept that her father was gone and this was her life even though she had chosen it for him - she was able to stay grounded in reality. Most of the time._

_Azula left the bathroom and entered the bedroom that had once belonged to a rich heiress, a teenage girl with blonde ringlet curls and pretty blue eyes who called her father ‘Daddy’ and had a pony in the barn outside. The pony, Azula guessed, was dead by now. Zuko hadn’t talked to Azula about it but she had noticed that he’d taken to drinking animal blood as well as human. He’d talk to her about it when he was ready._

_Azula sat down on the bed. The girl’s lifeless, bloodless body lay on the ground next to a doll set. The girl was too old for dolls, but they had been set up in the wooden replica of the big house earlier today. The girl had left the little doll family sitting in the tiny chairs in the dollhouse kitchen. Since the girl’s death, Azula had changed the set up. The parent dolls were laying on the kitchen floor. The little girl doll was lying face down on the floor in the bedroom. Azula lay back on the bed. It was still light, but she was tired._

_Then Zuko appeared in the doorway and Azula sat up. Zuko had claimed the master bedroom that had once belonged to the dead girl's parents. She hadn't expected to see him again tonight._

_“We need to talk,” Zuko said._

_Azula yawned and pulled her feet onto the bed, hugging her knees. She patted the space beside her and Zuko hesitated, then sat down. He looked at the girl, face down and dead on the ground, her golden hair splayed around her._

_“I was thinking,” Azula said. “Maybe we should visit Uncle Iroh.” It was a lie. Azula hated her uncle, and she was aware that the feeling was mutual. But she had a horrible, sick feeling that she knew what Zuko wanted to talk about and she would have said anything to throw him off or make him change his mind._

_“What?” Zuko asked, giving her a confused look._

_Azula’s plan to throw Zuko off was working. “Yes,” she said. She felt like she had when she was a little girl – feeling her way through dark corridors to get to Zuko’s room because the monsters were in hers. Back then she had been able to knock on his door or even just come in uninvited and give him a tearful look and a moment later he would be hugging her and telling her it was alright. It wasn’t so easy now. Now she had to lie and plan every word and think hard about her moves, like it was a game of Pai Sho instead of a conversation. “I know you miss him,” Azula went on. “We should find him and visit.”_

_“I’m glad you feel that way,” Zuko said. His eyes fell again on the dead girl on the floor. Azula wished he would stop looking. Didn’t he know that looking was the thing that brought about the voices? She’d tried to tell him before. “I was thinking the same thing.”_

_“Great,” Azula said. “We can leave in the morning.”_

_“Azula,” Zuko said. He looked up from the dead body and met her eyes._

_There was a long pause. Azula felt sick and afraid. Of course the sickness was all in her head. Vampires didn't get sick. Except in the mind, and there was no getting better from that, only temporary reprieve. These past five years she hadn’t been alone and that had been something. She knew what Zuko was going to say and she hated him so much for it. She had sacrificed everything – lost everything – her life, herself, everything. She had become this – this monster -for her father. And Father was gone. Mother was gone, had been for years. Uncle hated her so he may as well have been gone. But Azula had saved Zuko’s life and he didn’t care. Perhaps he may as well have been gone too._

_“You want to go without me,” Azula said. “I see.”_

_“No,” Zuko said, his voice hard and definite. “We can go together,” he said. “But I’m going to ask Uncle to teach me control. I don’t want to live like this,” he looked at the body on the ground again. “I’m done.”_

_“Done?” Azula asked._ Done with her. _Of course he was. She was going to be alone again and Ursa’s ghost would come back. It was her worst fear and she had seen it coming for months now. She kept herself composed though. “I see.”_

_“I don’t want to be a monster,” Zuko said. “I told you that before.”_

_That did it._

_Azula stood up and Zuko did too. They stood, facing each other, Azula glaring, Zuko pretending to look innocent. Azula had never been so angry at Zuko in her life. She could have killed him._ Monster. _That was how their mother had always seen her and that was how Zuko saw her now._

_Zuko could have said anything. He could have said he wanted to be a better person. He could have said he wanted to learn self-control. But he hadn’t and Azula was positive he had chosen his words with deliberation._

_Self-pity was coming in a disgusting wave. Later, Azula would deny that she felt sorry for herself that day. She would wash herself of it. She would kill as many humans as she could find, just for fun. She would scream as loud as she could into the night and claw at her own skin until it bled._

_Zuko was doing this to spite her. He was just like Mother. He always had been._

_And she had done this for Father. Why didn’t Zuko of all people understand that? Father had made it so difficult. He had pitted Azula against Zuko. Zuko saw that as proof that Father was some sort of monster himself. Azula saw it as a fact of life._

_Father’s approval was the goal. Azula had it, Zuko didn’t. That meant she got to keep her pretty face, undamaged. Zuko got to have his face demolished at the age of thirteen. Azula got to stand by her father’s side with a nonviolent hand on her shoulder. Zuko got to pick his outfits so that they hid his bruises. That’s how it had always been._

_That threat – so unstated but so obvious – that constant threat of violence and death and rejection – had hung over them both their entire lives. So Azula had become like this to please their father. She had become a monster._

_It wasn’t that she wanted this, like Zuko thought._

_Why couldn’t he see that?_

_“Azula,” Zuko said and she wanted to hit him for speaking to her like she was a child. “You could come with me. I know that deep down, you don’t want to be a monster either. We could both change for the better. Uncle could teach-”_

_“Uncle thinks I’m crazy,” Azula said, interrupting._

_“But if you just showed him how much better you are now-” Zuko tried to speak again._

_“He wouldn’t care,” Azula interrupted. “You’re never going to be human again, Zuko,” she said, meeting his eyes and glaring. “Stop trying. You’re dead, accept it.”_

_“Maybe,” Zuko agreed. “But Uncle doesn’t kill people. We don’t have to either.”_

_“So?” Azula asked. “Humans are the lesser race. They’re prey, we’re predators. We’re stronger, smarter, and better. The sooner you recognize that the happier you’ll be.”_

_“So you’re happy, are you?” Zuko asked, raising his voice. “Is that what this is? You never contradict me when I call this life an eternity of misery.”_

_“Oh get over yourself, Zuko,” Azula sighed. “We can see things from far away or through the darkness. We can move like it’s magic. We can control minds. And the guilt? The pain? We can switch it off like a switch. If we let ourselves, that is. Stop feeling sorry for yourself.”_

_“Do you even believe a word you’re saying?” Zuko asked, fuming. “You’re the one who sees things that aren’t there. You’re the one that was ready to go on a suicidal revenge mission just to end this eternity when I found you five years ago. You’re so full of lies you’re even lying to yourself.”_

_Azula shot away from Zuko and ran out of the farmhouse. She ran as fast as she could, fast enough to be a blur to human eyes. Did she even believe herself? Did it matter? There was no changing anything. When Azula stopped at last, she was in the middle of the forest. It was starting to get dark. Zuko had not followed her here._

* * *

* * *

If someone told Sokka before he met Zuko that he’d have the most intense kiss of his life on a bench outside a hospital in the middle of the night, he would’ve laughed in their face. 

_What a fucking bizarre night._

The bizarreness was the furthest thing from Sokka’s mind though. He was thinking about Zuko’s lips on his and how just earlier Sokka had watched Zuko pretty much run away when Sokka kissed him at the Mystic Grill. And Sokka had been crushed, but then Zuko had kissed him like both their lives depended on it. _And wow, tonight had been an emotional roller coaster._

After the kiss, Sokka had gone back in to check on his friends and Zuko had stayed outside to smoke. That was a little odd because Sokka had no idea Zuko smoked but he shrugged it off. Now Sokka was walking back outside because he'd agreed to walk to the nearest restaurant and pick up a pizza so no one had to resort to hospital food for dinner. His dad had called ahead and ordered it.

"Hey," Sokka said, raising a hand in greeting when he saw Zuko sitting on the bench. "Wanna walk to get pizza with me?"

"Sure," Zuko agreed, getting up.

Sokka wrapped his hand around Zuko's and they walked away from the hospital in silence. They walked down the sidewalk still hand in hand and it was quiet but in a comfortable way. That was nice because lately, the world felt so loud. Sometimes a little quiet wasn't bad. The sun had disappeared by now and it was dark. Now that it was clear Gyatso was going to be fine, Sokka was feeling a comfortable sense of peace. He wasn't sure what he and Zuko were but they had kissed and it had been epic and Sokka's mood was good. He felt like this could be the beginning of something good and that was a nice feeling.

"Sokka," Zuko said in a soft voice after a moment. Sokka paused and looked over to see Zuko looking serious - because Zuko always looked serious - but he also looked a little shy right now.

"Yeah?" Sokka said. They had walked away from the hospital and down the sidewalk for a bit now and the restaurant that was the destination was in sight.

"I wanted to apologize," Zuko said. "For earlier. I just - I guess I haven't really been with anyone in - well - awhile. And I don't know. I always seem to mess things up."

"So don't," Sokka said.

Zuko looked surprised by that response. He frowned and his confused expression was too adorable for Sokka not to laugh. "What?" Zuko asked. "Like it's that easy?"

"It could be," Sokka said. He pulled Zuko closer and leaned in. They kissed and this time it wasn't as intense before but it was nice - short and sweet. Sokka pulled away first and grinned at Zuko. "See?"

Zuko smiled a little and the fact that Sokka had managed to bring about a smile from the most serious person he'd ever met felt like a victory. Zuko leaned in first this time and kissed Sokka again.

"We should probably go get the pizza," Sokka said after a moment. "They're gonna wonder where we were." Zuko looked disappointed and Sokka laughed softly. "To be continued," he said. "Come on."

They walked into the restaurant and Sokka went up to pay but Zuko grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "I can pay," Zuko said.

"You literally always pay anytime we go anywhere," Sokka argued. "My dad gave me money to pay."

"Let me," Zuko said. "Come on, please." 

Sokka shook his head. Zuko gave Sokka a wide-eyed look and Sokka knew right away what he was trying to do. "You're trying to play the puppy-eyes card," Sokka accused. "That's my move."

"It always works when you do it," Zuko said. "Just let me pay for the pizza, this is my fault."

Sokka frowned. They were standing off to the side. There was a small line of people forming next to the pickup counter. "What the hell does that mean?" Sokka asked. "Some kind of animal attacked Gyatso. What do you mean it was your fault?"

"Nothing," Zuko said, looking nervous all of a sudden. "Forget I said that."

"No way," Sokka said. "Tell me what that meant."

"You can pay," Zuko said. "Forget I said anything."

Sokka walked over and stood in line. Zuko stood beside him in silence. Sokka kept shooting him confused looks. _What had that been about?_ Sokka didn't understand. Was Zuko's shitty self-esteem that bad? That he could work out blaming himself for an animal attack? It didn't make any sense. Sokka paid for the pizza.

They walked out together. Outside the restaurant in the dark, empty parking lot, Zuko took several steps back and looked at Sokka with alarm. Sokka was more confused than ever.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"What happened?" Zuko said, his eyes still wide with alarm. "I was gone less than a minute."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked. Zuko hadn't been gone at all. And nothing had happened. Even as he spoke Sokka realized that Zuko was staring at his neck where there was a dull pain. Sokka shifted the pizza to one hand. He touched a hand to his neck and when he pulled his hand away he was alarmed to see that it was red with blood.

"I just ran inside to leave a tip," Zuko said.

"No," Sokka said, shaking his head. "You didn't - you didn't go anywhere, what are you talking about?"

Zuko shook his head. Sokka touched his neck again. He could feel two sharp little wounds next to one another. They weren't bad. The pain was the equivalent of having cut himself with a kitchen knife by mistake. It was just so strange.

Zuko was gone by the time Sokka looked back up and he looked around the empty parking lot, confused. A second later Zuko was back with a handful of napkins from the restaurant. He handed several to Sokka and took the pizza box. Sokka was rattled by how fast that had been but he took a napkin and pressed it to his neck.

"We should go back to the hospital," Zuko said. He was looking around, his expression nervous.

Sokka nodded. "I just don't understand what happened," he said. "How bad does it look?"

Zuko was standing about five feet away though, looking scared. "It could be worse," he said. "Let's go back."

They started to walk but they weren't holding hands anymore. Zuko walked far away, holding the pizza box with both hands and maintaining an intense expression. Zuko seemed more rattled than Sokka about this whole thing. Sokka supposed Zuko must be bothered by blood. The entire walk, Sokka kept the napkin pressed to his neck.

When they got to the hospital, Sokka took the napkin away. Zuko turned away, and Sokka was worried Zuko was going to be sick or something. Sokka looked down at the napkin, red with blood. It wasn't that much blood though. Sokka was pretty sure it was already starting to heal. The hospital doors opened and Katara came out. She looked alarmed. Sokka was about to tell her that he was fine, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Zuko.

Katara's expression changed from alarm to anger though.

"This is not what it looks like, Katara," Zuko said.

_What?_

"You need to leave, now," Katara said, glaring. "Go home, Zuko. I don't want you around my brother anymore. I don't trust you and don't think I'll hesitate to do whatever I have to to protect my family."

"Katara, what-" Sokka started.

He caught a glimpse of Zuko's reflection in the glass of the hospital doors though and froze.

Dark veins extended from Zuko’s good eye and - _literally what the fuck_ \- Zuko had fangs. Sokka was tense and filled with adrenaline. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run away from or towards Zuko. He just stood there, staring in confusion. Then Zuko's face was normal and it was like Sokka hadn't seen anything.

Zuko turned around and he looked upset. "Sokka I can explain-"

"He doesn't want an explanation," Katara said. "You need to leave."

Zuko was gone before Sokka could say anything to contradict Katara. He turned and glared at Katara. "What the hell is going on?" Sokka asked. "What was that? What is wrong with you?"

"Sokka, there's a lot you don't know," Katara said.

"What - and you do?" Sokka asked.

"I know I've been keeping secrets but I'm done with that," Katara said. Her eyes fell on Sokka's neck. "You're hurt," she said, her voice softer now.

"Forget about that," Sokka said. "Katara what are you keeping from me?"

"Did Zuko do that to you?" Katara asked.

"No, of course not," Sokka said. "Katara - tell me what you know."

Katara took a deep breath. "Zuko and Azula Salvatore are vampires, Sokka," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

 _Vampires._ Sokka’s mind was reeling and he was trying to think of another explanation. Sokka was not a believer. He believed with his entire being that people were born, grew old, and died. That was the world Sokka lived in. He didn’t believe in magic or mysticism or immortality. He didn’t believe in things that defied rational thought. It wasn’t possible. He wasn’t a believer – he couldn’t be. 

But how could he deny what was right in front of him? Sokka remembered the portrait of Zuko’s family – all the other portraits in the boarding house were of the _original_ founding families. Sokka remembered the way Zuko had moved with what seemed to be super-human speed to catch a football thrown by Jet. He remembered Zuko passing the mirror in his room and casting no reflection. He remembered the way Zuko had disappeared to get napkins and reappeared faster than should be possible. Two tiny wounds in his neck and no memory of how he'd gotten them.

Worst of all, Sokka thought of the way Zuko’s face had changed just now. Something else hit Sokka and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Ty Lee, in the hospital the night of the party in the woods. The mysterious deaths that had been confusing the wildlife board Hakoda worked for. _Bodies drained of blood._

* * *

* * *

Azula was trying not to think about what Zhao had said. He was just trying to throw her off. He had always been a manipulative creep. She remembered something Zuko had brought up which she had been repressing for years. 

Going to Zuko’s room when she was little because she had nightmares. Nightmares that felt far too real. Seeing things she didn’t want to see – like sharp fangs and people being hurt and killed. By Zhao and by her father. Nights she didn’t quite remember. _Memories she didn’t even want to acknowledge._

Maybe Zuko was right and Zhao had never been their friend. 

“Are you okay?” 

Azula was taken out of her reverie by Jet. She was standing in front of the fireplace in the living room of the boarding house. She had started a fire for something to do. Ty Lee was laying on the sofa, still not awake. Jet had gone to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. 

“Yes,” Azula lied. “I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not,” Jet said. Azula turned and watched as he poured bourbon into both the glasses and set the bottle on the coffee table. He handed one of the glasses to her. “What Zhao said – it’s bothering you, isn’t it?” 

Azula took a sip of the drink and shook her head. “He was trying to get to me,” she said. “I just don’t understand what he meant. How could he have a message from my father?” 

“He told you to trust him,” Jet pointed out. 

Azula glanced at the sofa behind them where Ty Lee still hadn’t stirred. She had a fridge full of blood bags and she'd given Jet a pair of Zuko's jeans since his broken leg had been bleeding. This should go smoothly, she thought. “Yes,” Azula said, turning her full attention to Jet. “So what?” 

“So you told me earlier tonight that you thought trust was for fools,” Jet said. “So fuck him, right? Don’t trust a word he said.” 

“Yes,” Azula agreed. “You’re so much smarter than I originally thought, Buffy.” They clinked their glasses together and both took a drink. 

“He’s really dead,” Jet said after a moment. He laughed and it was a little hysterical. “I can’t believe it. That sick bastard is dead and he’s never going to hurt anyone ever again.” 

“Thanks to you,” Azula said. “You got what you wanted. You’re a hero to the town of Mystic Falls.” 

“We don’t make the worst team in the world,” Jet said. “We were badass tonight.” 

Azula said nothing. She agreed in silence. Jet was an interesting person. Azula had pegged him for an idiot and a rage-fueled teenage vampire hunter wannabe. The rage-fueled part had been true. She had seen it tonight. 

Jet wasn’t a wannabe though. He’d killed Zhao even with a broken leg, which was impressive. Azula hadn’t been sure he would be successful and she’d been ready to shoot lightning if Jet wasn’t fast enough. He had been though. The idea of considering a _Lockwood_ a friend would have been repugnant to Azula before she met Jet. Azula couldn't help but like Jet though. Even if she didn't think he was good enough for Katara. 

“Or not,” Jet muttered. 

Azula looked up and realized Jet had been watching her expression, waiting for her to say something. “Sorry,” she said. “I was lost in thought. Yes we do make a good team.” 

“Don’t worry about what Zhao said about your dad, Azula,” Jet said. “You’ll rescue him and he’ll see you as a hero, because you are. I was wrong about you before. You proved that tonight.” 

Azula had been called many things. _‘Psychotic,’ ‘evil,’ ‘bitch.’…‘monster.’_ She’d never been called a hero. Her dad would certainly never call her one. That wasn’t why she was doing all this, or why she had returned to Mystic Falls. _Why was she doing all this?_ That question came unbidden into her mind and she banished it before it could take root. She was doing all this out of loyalty. 

“We should have some music,” Jet said. “This is a celebration. Tonight was a victory. I finally rid the world of that monster and Mystic Falls is safe.” 

“Yes,” Azula said. She wasn’t a hero. She didn’t do good. It wasn’t in her. That was reserved for people like Jet and Zuko. The people of Mystic Falls had every reason to hate her. But this wasn’t about her. Jet had gotten his victory and Azula didn’t have to tell him that Mystic Falls wouldn’t be safe for much longer. She could let him enjoy tonight. “You’re right,” she said. “The town is safe, thanks to you.”

* * *

* * *

Aang was staying at the Forbes' house for the night. Suki’s parents had been nice enough to offer him their couch. Toph was allowed to come over too only because Suki’s parents had pretty much insisted. Aang was very grateful. Monk Gyatso wouldn't be allowed to leave the hospital until tomorrow at the earliest. The prospects of either going home to the empty house tonight or sleeping in the hospital waiting room were both bleak. Bato Saltzman had offered to stop by and feed Appa and Momo and Aang had accepted with gratitude.

Suki, Toph, and Aang were sitting in Suki’s bedroom on the floor. Aang noticed the Ouija board was gone. 

“The board-” Aang started. 

“I threw it away,” Suki said, shaking her head and shuddering. “I’m never messing with that stuff again.” 

Aang sighed. That attitude was not going to make this conversation any easier. 

“Tell us what’s going on,” Toph said. 

Aang looked at her. She was sitting cross legged, her expression serious. Toph wasn’t always the serious type, but she knew how to read a room. 

“After that night,” Aang said. “Zuko Salvatore tried to tell me more about the supernatural.” 

“Zuko?” Suki asked. “What does he know? Did he know what Roku was talking about when he said that Azula was messing with things that were better left alone?” 

Aang made a face. “I didn’t ask,” he admitted. 

“What?” Suki asked, looking surprised. “Why not, we-”

“He was scared,” Toph interrupted Suki. “Right?” she asked Aang. 

“Yeah,” Aang said. He was ashamed of himself for trying to avoid all this. It had been a stupid, selfish, childish move. It had almost gotten Monk Gyatso killed. 

“It’s okay,” Toph said. “I am too.” 

“Me too,” Suki agreed. “I mean the earth-bending thing Toph can do is cool and the things you can do with air are pretty neat, but this is scary. I haven’t gone a night without having terrible dreams about the cemetery and that creepy guy who took the dagger from you.” 

“Really?” Aang asked. He felt a wave of relief that he was at least not alone in this. He hadn’t realized how isolated he’d been feeling until this moment. 

“Of course,” Suki said. 

“Yeah,” Toph agreed. “And I think we should all listen to whatever Zuko has to say.” Suki nodded. Aang felt even more relief. He’d been so afraid they were going to tell him they wanted no part of this and if he was digging deeper, he should leave. 

“Well I called Zuko and told him to come over,” Aang said. “He should be here any minute.” 

As if on cue, Aang’s phone buzzed. He opened it. It was a text from Zuko. _’I’m outside.’_ Aang glanced at the time. It was close to midnight. Aang showed Suki and Toph the text.

A moment later, the three of them snuck down the steps and tip-toed through the living room. Suki opened the front door slow and steady. They all froze when it creaked. After a second of no one coming, they all hurried outside into the night. 

Zuko was waiting on the porch. Suki closed the door as quietly as possible. Then they all turned to Zuko. 

“Hi,” Zuko said. “Uh, I guess I should explain. Everything.” 

“Yeah,” Aang said. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding listening, but I’m ready now.” 

Zuko looked at Suki and Toph. 

“We’re ready to listen too,” Suki said. 

“If Aang is involved, so are we,” Toph said in a fierce voice. “So don’t even try to keep us out of it.” 

“I wasn’t planning to,” Zuko said, frowning. 

“Oh,” Toph said. “Sorry. Go on.” 

“Uh, right,” Zuko said. “So my sister and I are vampires.” 

“WHAT?” Aang asked. “That’s the thing you’ve been trying to tell me?” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “And my sister is evil. But I’m good. Well, kind of. I was bad for a while. But I’m good now. Anyway, I think it’s time I explained everything and taught you more about your powers, Aang. I can teach you fire-bending. Which you should probably learn because someone attacked Sokka tonight and I don't know who and we all need to be ready.” 

Aang, Suki and Toph were silent for a moment. Aang felt dizzy. Part of him had suspected it. After all, Mystic Falls was filled with legends about vampires. How much of those legends was truth? Monk Gyatso’s neck had been bitten. Aang realized now that it must have been a vampire. Azula? Or someone else? How many vampires were there? What all were vampires capable of? 

Aang decided to ask the most important question first. "Is Sokka alright?"

"Yes," Zuko said. "And I'm going to make sure he gets some vervain right away so this can't happen again." Aang had no idea what 'vervain' was and he had about a million other questions he wanted to ask too.

"So Azula is evil?" Suki asked. "But you're not?"

"Uh, maybe evil isn't the right word," Zuko said. "She's trying to bring our father back. Because he was trapped in a tomb. And he's evil. Very evil, actually. Also there are I think - uh - at least twenty-seven other vampires in the tomb. And they're all going to be very thirsty when they get out. And Azula was starting to be kind of okay. I mean, we've spent time around each other on and off over the past hundred years or so and she's been way less evil than she used to be. And less crazy. But now she wants to open the tomb because Sozin's Comet is coming on December twenty-fourth and it only comes once every hundred and forty-five years. And opening the tomb would be bad. Very bad."

Aang was still stuck on vampires being real. He exchanged a look with Suki, who seemed as confused as he felt. The silence seemed to stretch on for a while. Zuko cleared his throat and looked at them, waiting for a reaction.

“Uh, I think we’re gonna need to you continue, king,” Toph said after a moment of shocked silence. 

“Right,” Zuko said. “Sorry. There’s a lot to tell.” 

Aang nodded. He was still afraid but after tonight he recognized that he couldn’t keep avoiding this. “We’re listening, Zuko,” he said. “Please go on.”

* * *

* * *

Katara sat in her windowsill and hugged her knees, crying. It was past midnight. Hakoda had driven her and Sokka home from the hospital hours ago in the rental car he'd gotten. Sokka wasn’t speaking to Katara. 

Katara hated having Sokka mad at her. She knew he had been annoyed lately because it was obvious that she was keeping things from him. 

Now that he knew the truth there was no going back. 

Would Katara forgive someone for keeping something so big from her? Even if it was to keep her safe? Even if it was Sokka? 

She grabbed her diary and pen from her dresser and sat back down on the windowsill. Kya had given Katara this diary when Katara was ten. Kya thought Katara had a talent for writing and she had encouraged Katara to pursue it. Ever since the accident in spring, Katara had been forcing herself to write in the diary but it wasn’t the same. 

_’Dear Diary,’_ she wrote. _‘I was wrong. I thought that I could have a normal school year. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life. Without the past, without the pain. Then I learned about vampires and magic rings and element bending and witches. I lost sight of what’s important. Things like family. Friends. I hate keeping secrets from them. Tonight my secrets almost resulted in Monk Gyatso’s death. They did result in Sokka hating me. I hate myself for letting it get to this point. And it’s getting harder to smile and pretend like everything is okay. The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can’t escape them, as much as you want to. And I think it’s time I tell Sokka everything. No more secrets. I just need him to listen to me.’_

Katara’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out and looked down at the notification. It was from Jet. _‘meet at the boarding house. emergency.’_

Katara stood up, feeling panic flood her. Emergency? What else could possibly have happened? Katara put on a pair of flip flops and slipped a hoodie on over her pajamas. She was terrified of what to expect. Had Jet been hurt? Had Azula? 

She climbed out the window and onto the familiar tree branch without thinking. 

Katara almost ran the entire way to the boarding house. It was dark and the streets were empty. At one point there was a loud crash as Katara passed an alley and she screamed but when she looked it was only a cat knocking over a garbage can. By the end of the walk, she regretted the flip flop choice. 

When she reached the boarding house, Katara burst in and ran down the hall to the living room. When she reached the living room, she froze. It was the last thing she was expecting. Music was blasting.

 _Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends were glorious  
Tonight we are victorious!_

Jet was sitting on the sofa with a lit cigarette between his teeth. Next to him was Azula. She was holding a bottle of champagne that was bubbling over. Katara was grappling with the fact that it was obviously not an actual emergency. She looked up and saw Ty Lee, still in her cheer uniform from earlier, standing by the railing of the hall above the living room. It was maybe twenty or thirty feet up.

“Katara!” Ty Lee called down. “You made it! Watch this!” 

Katara was about to yell a warning but it was too late. Ty Lee jumped over the railing and landed light on her feet in the middle of the room. Ty Lee laughed and stumbled forward, catching herself by grabbing Katara’s shoulder. 

Katara was still in shock from watching Ty Lee jump. Then Ty Lee’s face changed, her eyes darkening and black veins extending across her face. A second later, Azula was there, pulling Ty Lee backward and handing her a blood bag that seemed to have come out of nowhere. 

“Sorry,” Ty Lee said, taking the blood bag. “It’s a lot to get used to.” 

“It’s alright babe,” Azula said, and Katara realized that her voice was slurred. “You’re doing amazing.” 

“What the hell is this?” Katara asked. She looked over at Jet. “Why did you text me that it was an emergency?” 

“Oh shit,” Jet said. He tried to stand up and fell back onto the sofa. “Sorry,” he said. “I forgot I phrased it like that. We missed you. That was the emergency.” 

“Oh and we killed Zhao,” Azula said, walking back over to the sofa and sitting. 

Ty Lee turned up the speaker on the coffee table and then took the champagne from Jet, who was about to spill it. Ty Lee took a long drink. Then she took another sip from the blood bag before setting the bag and the bottle down on the coffee table and starting to dance. Katara turned down the music and crossed her arms, looking at Azula and Jet. 

“Zhao is dead?” Katara asked. 

“Yes,” Azula said. She looked at Jet. “Your boyfriend,” she pointed. “Killed him. He was amazing.”

“No you were,” Jet said. “We made a great team.” 

“One hundred percent,” Azula agreed. They attempted a high five but both missed. 

“Jet's not my-" Katara started, then stopped herself. "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. “And who’s sober enough to explain the part where Ty Lee is a vampire now?” 

“Ooh, I am,” Ty Lee said. She stopped dancing and put an arm around Katara and led her across the room. They stood by the fireplace where flames were crackling. Katara looked at Ty Lee, waiting. “Azula totally turned me into a vampire. And now that I have what I want, I don’t resent you at all anymore.” 

“You resented me?” Katara asked. 

“Well yeah because Azula is totally in love with you and stuff,” Ty Lee said. 

Katara went tense and looked over at Azula, but Azula was not listening. She was distracted by creating a blue flame in her palm which Jet was looking at with fascination.

“I have to admit, the whole powers thing is pretty cool,” Jet said to Azula. “Are you ever gonna go back to the whole turning into a crow thing? ‘Cause I wanted to hear more about that.” 

“What are you talking about?” Katara asked, looking at Ty Lee again. 

“Everyone in this room except me is in love with you, Katara,” Ty Lee said. 

Katara looked over at Azula and Jet on the sofa but they still weren’t listening. They were too busy recounting the fight with Zhao to one another. “Right,” Katara said in a doubtful voice. 

“But it’s fine,” Ty Lee went on. “Because I’m a vampire now and I am literally the coolest person ever. Watch.” She took her arm off Katara and Katara watched Ty Lee jump into the air and do a back flip mid air. “I could do that as a human too,” Ty Lee said. “But not as fast.” Ty Lee sped from the room like a blur and appeared next to Katara with an unopened bottle of champagne. “How cool is that?” Ty Lee asked, laughing. Katara was starting to doubt Ty Lee's assurance from a moment ago that she was sober.

Katara was still reeling from the panic she’d felt when she got the initial emergency text from Jet and from her shock that Ty Lee was a vampire but it was starting to hit her - _Zhao was dead._

Zhao wasn’t going to hurt anyone Katara cared about. Her constant anxiety for her friends and for her dad and for Sokka over the past couple of weeks could come to an end. There was a loud pop as Ty lee opened the bottle. Bubbles poured out and Ty Lee took a long drink from the bottle before offering it to Katara. 

Katara was almost tempted but she remembered Zuko’s sharp fangs and dark eyes outside the hospital. Maybe Azula could ease her mind. Katara walked across the room and tapped on Azula’s shoulder. “Can I talk to you in private?” she asked. 

“Mm hm,” Azula said. She started to stand but ended up falling back down. Katara held out her hand and helped Azula up. 

They walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where Katara grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She handed it to Azula. 

“So vampires can get drunk?” Katara asked. 

“As long as we maintain a healthy diet of blood, our bodies function pretty normally,” Azula said, taking a sip of the water. “What did you need to talk to me about?” 

“Zuko,” Katara said. “He tried to compel me. And outside the hospital, he – I don’t know what you call it – vamped out? I guess? I don’t know what was going on but -” Azula interrupted Katara by laughing and Katara glared. “This isn’t funny,” Katara said. “I’m worried about my brother.” 

“It’s just that I think I know what was going on,” Azula said, still laughing a little. “You have nothing to worry about.” Katara gave Azula a skeptical look and Azula rolled her eyes. “It’s a natural reflex,” Azula said. “The vamp face thing. Don’t you remember when I found you after Zhao killed you and you were covered in blood? It took me a moment to control my face with all that blood right there and I’m the best there is at control.” 

“It's worse than that," Katara insisted. "Sokka's neck was bleeding." 

Azula looked surprised by that and Katara felt like her worst fears were being confirmed. "That is strange," Azula said. "And Zuko did drink from a blood bag the night Zhao was torturing me. He doesn't usually drink human blood because he's worried he'll lose control. I didn't think he would actually lose control though."

Katara's heart was racing. "Shit," she said. "This is bad. What am I going to do?"

“I don't know what was happening but I don't think Zuko would hurt Sokka,” Azula said. Then she looked over Katara’s shoulder. “Speak of the devil,” she said. 

Katara turned around and found Zuko glaring at them. “Hey, Azula,” Zuko said. “Why is Jet Lockwood passed out on our sofa hugging a bottle of champagne? And why is Ty Lee dancing around our living room drinking blood?” 

“It’s a party night,” Azula said. “Lighten up.” Azula handed the glass of water to Katara and Katara took it. “Guess what Zuko?” 

“You’re drunk?” Zuko asked. 

“No,” Azula said. She contradicted herself by almost falling and catching herself on the island and laughed. “Well yes,” she said. “But no, that’s not what I wanted you to guess. Jet killed Zhao.” 

“Holy shit,” Zuko said, looking taken aback “Really?” 

“Yes,” Azula said. “It was fantastic. I take back everything bad I said about him.” 

“Okay,” Zuko said. “And can I ask why the hell you turned Ty Lee into a vampire?” 

“She’s just so cute when she begs,” Azula said. “And I wanted a vampire friend that wasn’t you. You’re so boring.” 

“So you thought it was a good idea to turn a literal child bound to have no self-control into a vampire when you’ve already almost blown our cover repeatedly? Because you were bored?” Zuko asked, looking incredulous. 

“Blown our cover?” Azula asked. “I just became friends with one of the only two vampire hunters in Mystic Falls, what are you talking about?” 

“Oh I don’t know,” Zuko said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “Killing two campers because you were – and I quote – in a mood? Snapping the local chemistry teacher’s neck because you were mad at me? You’re not being careful and-”

Katara dropped the glass of water in her hand and it shattered. Zuko and Azula both turned to look at her. Katara’s heart was pounding. She felt cold on the inside. Zuko’s words were ringing in her ears. 

_‘Killing two campers because you were in a mood. Snapping the local chemistry teacher’s neck.’_

“What?” Katara asked, taking a step backward. “Azula what is he talking about?” Katara took another step backward and felt glass pierce through the flimsy bottom of her flip-flop and stab her heel. The warmth of blood spread across the bottom of her foot and she winced at the stabbing pain. 

In a blur, Ty Lee was there. Katara felt herself being slammed into the counter. She was face to face with Ty Lee’s vampire face before she could blink. 

Then Zuko and Azula were on either side of Ty Lee, pulling her back. Zuko grabbed Ty Lee’s arms and met her eyes. 

“Ty Lee, take a deep breath,” Zuko said. “Through your mouth, not your nose. And focus on me. Focus on what’s happening, and on anything but the smell of blood.” 

Ty Lee was crying, her face still contorted and she was struggling against Zuko's grip. “I can’t,” she said. “This was a bad idea, I can’t do it Azula, I can’t control myself.” 

"You can," Zuko said. "You have to. Ty Lee, look at my face. Focus."

"I can't," Ty Lee said, crying harder. "I'm sorry Azula I know you told me it would be hard and I thought I could but I can't."

"Get her out of here," Azula said, looking at Zuko. "She's not going to be able to focus with-"

Azula stopped and Katara knew why. Zuko's face had changed too and he'd let go of Ty Lee. Azula shoved both of them so that they went flying backward. Katara couldn't stop the gasp of shock that escaped as Zuko and Ty Lee both slammed against the opposite wall. Zuko was sober and he stood up first, his face no longer vamped-out, his expression horrified. Azula met Zuko's eyes.

"Zuko, get Ty Lee out of here," Azula said. "Take her upstairs. Go!"

Zuko nodded and he and Ty Lee were gone in a blur. Every inch of Katara was shaking. Not with fear though. With anger.

Azula turned to Katara as soon as Zuko and Ty Lee were gone. “Are you alright?” Azula asked.

Katara felt tears coming to her eyes. She was furious with Azula for lying to her and terrified of what Azula and Zuko might be capable of if they could talk this casually about murder. She was also hurt. She had considered Azula a friend.

“Is it true?” Katara asked, wiping her eyes. 

“Is what true?” Azula asked. 

Katara glared at Azula and shook her head. “It is, isn’t it?” she asked. “You killed those campers. And Mr. Liang. You lied to me.” 

“I never lied,” Azula said. “Not to you.” 

“You did!” Katara said. She stomped her foot, forgetting that there was glass wedged into her heel, and yelled with pain when the glass was inserted itself deeper. Azula took a step forward but Katara held up her hands in defense. “Don’t come near me,” she said. 

“But I never lied,” Azula insisted. “I told you that my friend Mai supplied me with blood bags,” Azula said. “That’s true.” Katara was surprised to see that Azula’s eyes were sparkling with tears.

Katara shook her head. She was shaking. Because she had _trusted_ Azula. With all her heart, Katara had believed that Azula was a good person who cared about Katara's wellbeing. 

“You do realize that purposefully misleading someone is still lying, right?” Katara asked. “You’ve been lying to me since we met. How can I ever believe anything you say again? You always lie, apparently. Do you know what’s really sick about this? I actually thought you were my friend.” 

“I also told you I wouldn’t hurt you,” Azula said. “Remember? And I meant it. I’m telling you, I’ve never lied to you, Katara. Not once. And I am your friend.” 

Katara was still shaking, tears streaming down her face. “You’re not my friend,” she said. “A friend is someone you can trust. You’re a murderer and a liar and I never want to see you again.”

“Katara, if you just listen-” Azula started. 

“I’m done listening,” Katara interrupted. She ignored the pain in her heel as she walked away. As she reached the exit to the kitchen, Katara felt a hand on her arm and turned around to meet Azula’s eyes. “I’m serious,” Katara said. “You’re a monster and I want you to stay the hell away from me.” 

Tears were streaming down Azula’s face now but that only made Katara angrier. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t questioned Azula before. Jet had tried to tell Katara that vampires couldn’t be trusted. But Jet had been tricked too, apparently. 

Katara turned and stormed out of the room. Katara hesitated in the living room, where Jet was passed out on the sofa. Then she shook him hard and he got up, looking disoriented. 

Katara yanked Jet to his feet and half carried half led him out of the boarding house. 

Katara was crying and trying to keep Jet steady. So she didn’t notice the movement so fast it was a like blur that darted behind a tree as she walked across the lawn. Or the pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: every nice comment is like a free shot of serotonin & y'all have just been so kind please know that I appreciate the comments so much!!! I really hope everyone enjoyed whatever holidays y'all celebrate or if you don't celebrate any December holidays that you are having a fantastic Sunday ♥


	10. older & far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula & Katara both try to have important talks with their older brothers with varying results. 
> 
> Jet grapples with his changing relationships & contemplates what it means that he's now managed to kill Zhao. 
> 
> Someone from Zuko's past shows up in Mystic Falls just in time for his 163rd birthday. 
> 
> Ty Lee struggles with the consequences of her decision to become a vampire. 
> 
> Katara's ring comes in handy yet again.
> 
> Sokka sets some conditions with Zuko. 
> 
> Azula tries to make things right with Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Technically it's like 10 minutes until Sunday but I'm ready now 💖

Ty Lee was very drunk and calming her down was not easy. 

The benefit of her drunk state was that it led to her passing out after about thirty minutes of crying and freaking out. Zuko left her to sleep in one of the bedrooms and went downstairs to find out what was going on. 

Zuko had heard most of what happened. A diet of squirrel blood led to less super-hearing than most vampires, but he was still a vampire. He’d heard what Katara said. 

And okay, Zuko was feeling some pretty heavy guilt. The last time Zuko had seen Azula he’d said some similar things. 

When Zuko got downstairs, Katara and Jet were gone. Azula was sitting on the sofa hugging her knees. Zuko was surprised to see that her face was stained with tears. It had been over a hundred years since Zuko had seen her cry. Not even during their worst fights. Zuko was sure the alcohol was contributing to it but there was more to it than that, he just didn’t know how much more to it. 

Zuko walked over and sat down on the sofa next to Azula. He didn’t say anything for a moment. Azula didn’t react to his presence right away. 

“I shouldn’t have killed that teacher,” Azula said after a pause. Zuko just looked at her, surprised. He’d never heard Azula say she regretted killing anyone. Ever.

“Remember when we saw each other last?” Zuko asked. “About fifteen years ago. You came to see me for my birthday?” He didn't say _'and then you killed a bunch of human acquaintances of mine.'_

It was the first time either of them had brought up their last fight. Zuko had been avoiding the topic. Zhao had brought it up and they had both steered away from it. 

“Yes,” Azula said. “I almost killed you.” She didn't say what Zuko knew she was thinking. That the reason she'd almost killed him was that he'd tried to talk to her about hard stuff - like their childhood and her decision to turn him into a vampire, and their differences of opinion on the value of human life. 

“Right,” Zuko said. He leaned back in the sofa. “You could have,” he said. “If you wanted. You’re a lot stronger than me thanks to the whole human diet.” 

Azula stopped hugging her knees and twisted around to look at Zuko. “Yes,” she said. “Obviously. I could have. And it’s not just the human-diet. I’m a better fire-bender than you. I always have been.” 

Zuko scoffed and glared at her. She had cried hard enough to smear makeup all over her face and she was obviously drunk and still she managed to be a bitch. After a second though, Zuko just sighed. He was still feeling the guilt. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. “I said a lot of things I didn’t mean.” He paused. “You’re not irredeemable. And I obviously didn’t mean it when I said I didn’t want to see you again.” 

“Really?” Azula asked. “Because you seemed thrilled to see me when I showed up in Mystic Falls.” 

Zuko sighed again and rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying I approve of your evil plan,” he said. Then he decided to ask her the thing that had been bothering him since he found out. “Why did you give Katara our mother’s necklace?” 

“She needed vervain,” Azula said. 

“You could have given her any piece of jewelry with vervain in it – or bought a new locket. Or stolen one,” Zuko said. 

Azula wiped her eyes and leaned back. Zuko thought at first that she had decided to ignore him, but after a moment she spoke. “I gave her the necklace because it meant something to me,” she said. “And Katara means something to me.” 

“What?” Zuko asked. “Because she’s a water-bender?” 

Azula looked surprised. “How did you-?”

“I’m not as stupid as you think,” Zuko said. “She’s a Gilbert. She survived an accident that should’ve resulted in her drowning. I’m not sure why her. There are other water-benders. Not a lot, but they’re out there. I’m guessing she’s part of your plan to break open the tomb though.”

“Yes,” Azula admitted. “She is, and she’s a lot more important than just any water-bender. But that isn’t why she means something to me, and it isn’t why I gave her the necklace. Not that it matters anymore.” 

“She’ll forgive you,” Zuko said. “She cares about you too, I can tell.” 

“Right,” Azula said, sounding doubtful. 

“Azula I really am sorry,” Zuko said. “I was a jerk the last time we saw each other.” 

There was a pause. Zuko was about to get up and walk away when Azula spoke. “I’m never going to apologize for turning you into a vampire, Zuko,” she said. “But I can try to explain.” Zuko froze and went tense. They didn’t talk about this. Ever. Because when they did it led to brutal fighting. And she had never once tried to explain it. 

“We don’t have to go there,” Zuko said. “It’s already been an intense night.” 

“Jet called me a hero tonight,” Azula said. “Katara thinks I’m a monster. Zhao thought I was a child who wanted to be a monster. You said yourself that our father thought of me as a weapon. I’m going to tell you what I think and then we never have to talk about this again.” 

“Oh,” Zuko said. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Okay, go ahead. I’m listening.” 

“The other day,” Azula said. “When I killed that teacher, it was because you said I was a little girl.” 

Zuko scoffed. “That’s not a good reason to murder someone,” he said. “I only said it because I was trying to remind you of who you were when you were human.” 

“Would you shut up?” Azula snapped, glaring at him. “I’m trying to be genuine with you and you’re making it incredibly difficult."

“Right, sorry,” Zuko muttered, holding up his hands in surrender for a moment. “Shutting up.” 

“I guess you hit a nerve,” Azula went on. “Because of all the horrible things I’ve done, turning you into a vampire was possibly the most selfish.” Honestly, Zuko hadn’t realized that Azula had any idea anything she did was horrible. He didn’t say anything though. He remained tense and frozen, staring at her and waiting for her to go on. She wasn’t looking at him. Instead, she was leaning forward and staring at the dying fire. “I know that it was wrong and that you have every right to hate me. But I can’t be sorry. I did it because I had no choice. I couldn’t face eternity alone. With him.” Zuko had never heard Azula get so close to admitting that their father was abusive. Every muscle in his body was tense. “I needed you,” Azula said. Her eyes were sparkling with fresh tears and she wiped a hand across her face. “So, I can’t return your apology. I might be a monster now, but I was just a scared child then. I needed my big brother.” 

Zuko wanted so badly to tell her that he forgave her. But he hated being a vampire so much. It amplified everything, including rage and self-hatred. It made it so that his instinct was to kill and hurt people and that was a horrible feeling. And Zuko had done so many horrible things because he was a vampire. 

Beyond that, Azula’s decision to turn him wasn’t the only reason Zuko had so much anger at her. It was only the tip of the iceberg. She had always been on their father’s side growing up – always there to mock Zuko for being a punching bag. Always there to beat him in fire-bending combat which resulted in her praise and his punishment. And punishment in their family was nothing to scoff at. Azula had contributed to making Zuko’s entire childhood a living hell and then just as he was about to get out and make a better life for himself, she’d turned him into a vampire. 

And maybe if she was sorry for that – for the way she had told on him for stupid things a hundred times knowing how bad it would be or for laughing at him for having his face burned off – maybe then it would be different. But she was here now in Mystic Falls for the specific purpose of bringing their father back, knowing that he would kill Zuko at the first opportunity. So forgiveness was just a little too far to reach for. 

Instead, Zuko just nodded and they sat in silence for a while, watching the dying fire.

* * *

* * *

It was around three in the morning that Sokka heard a soft knock on his door. He hadn’t been sleeping anyway. He was still thinking about everything that had happened tonight. 

He got up and opened the door. Katara was standing there, her eyes red and her cheeks wet with tears. Sokka gestured for her to come in and closed the door and turned on the light. He sat down on his bed and Katara sat down next to him. 

They were both silent for a long time. 

At last, Katara spoke. “I’m so sorry Sokka,” she said. “I should have told you everything sooner.” 

“Yeah,” Sokka said. “You should have.” He looked at her. “Why didn’t you?” 

“Because Azula told me that knowing was dangerous and it’s obviously true I mean I’ve already died once-”

“I’m sorry, what?” Sokka interrupted. “Start at the beginning.” 

So, Katara told him everything. She told him about getting into a car wreck and being attacked by a vampire named Zhao and coming back to life thanks to a magic ring owned by Jet. She told him about a mystical ability in their family to control water and how she had been trying to learn about it. Sokka listened without interrupting. He was having a hard time believing any of this, but he trusted Katara. 

Besides – what else could he believe? He’d seen the proof with his own eyes. Zuko’s face had changed around blood. 

Last, Katara told Sokka how Jet and Azula had apparently killed Zhao and Ty Lee was a vampire now. Then she told him that it had been Azula that killed Mr. Liang and the campers in the woods. And that Zuko and Ty Lee had both struggled to control themselves around Katara’s cut. 

“Jesus,” Sokka muttered when the story ended. 

“Yeah,” Katara said. “I know I should’ve never kept any of it from you Sokka. And I promise to never keep any secrets from you again.” 

“It’s not just that, is it?” Sokka asked. “You were keeping things from me before the vampire stuff, weren’t you?” 

Katara sighed. She didn’t speak for a moment. Sokka waited though. “Yes,” Katara said at last. “I just don’t know how to talk to you about all the stuff I’m feeling because you want me to be okay, like you are. But I’m not, Sokka. Before the vampires or any of it I was drowning.” 

“I know,” Sokka admitted. “But I’m not okay either, you know.” 

“Yeah, you are,” Katara said. “It’s like-” she stopped and shook her head. 

“What?” Sokka asked. He put his hand on top of Katara’s and looked at her until she met his eyes. “You can tell me.” 

Katara sighed. “I know it’s not true, but it’s like you don’t care that she’s gone.” 

Sokka felt that like a slap in the face. His heart dropped. He’d been trying so hard to keep it together – to look after his dad and his sister. He’d been working so hard to make sure that he seemed okay and that everything was okay. And that was how Katara had taken it. 

And he cared – of course he cared – he just couldn’t think about it. 

Katara could have said _anything_ else and Sokka thought he could’ve dealt. The worst part was that he understood why she said it. He’d been hiding his feelings from her and he knew it. 

But he’d done it for her sake. Hakoda was an excellent dad. Still – Hakoda couldn’t fill the empty gap in the house. And someone had to. Sokka was positive that someone had to because the alternative was that the gap was just _there_ and that wasn’t an option. It couldn’t be. So Sokka had to fill it. And it had been so hard – so impossibly hard – and Katara thought he didn’t care. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara said taking in Sokka’s expression. “That was a horrible thing to say.” 

“Yeah,” Sokka said. “It was.” He wanted to tell her that it wasn’t the case – that he’d been drowning too, and she wasn’t making it easy – but he couldn’t. He couldn’t find the words. 

“I’m so sorry-” Katara started. 

“Just stop, Katara,” Sokka interrupted. He was sure that he was going to start crying soon if she didn’t stop pushing and that was the last thing he wanted. 

Katara nodded, and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She was wiping her eyes as she went. Sokka hated himself. He knew he could’ve handled that better. 

But she had lied – kept things from him – _huge_ things. Not just the vampires. That was only part of it. She had been blaming him for trying to be okay and that hurt too much. Sokka couldn’t even be angry. He was just hurt and that was so much worse.

* * *

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon. Jet was sitting on his back porch with Smellerbee and Longshot, smoking cigarettes. It was a nice remnant of what his life had been before the Salvatores came to Mystic Falls. 

Bato Saltzman had been badgering Jet nonstop about _'leaving the Salvatores alone’_ and _'not worrying about this stuff.’_ It was bullshit. Jet could tell Bato was keeping stuff from him too. 

Like that there was a new vampire in Mystic Falls. Jet had _seen_ the brand new pile of wooden bullets in Bato’s desk drawer and he wasn’t buying for one second that it was just a ‘PrEcAuTiOn.’ No way. 

Jet had told Bato everything too. Which made Bato not talking to him about this even more unfair. Of course, Jet _had_ waited until _after_ Zhao was dead to do so but still. It was all just so frustrating and yet another reason grown-ups shouldn’t be trusted. 

Like the social workers that had tried to get Jet into foster care instead of being emancipated at fifteen even though he could totally take care of himself. Or the lawyers that had tried to keep his inheritance from him until he turned eighteen. Or the countless teachers that had tried to get him into anger management. 

Bato was supposed to be different. Because he knew about vampires. He was supposed to understand and treat Jet like an equal but it never felt that way. 

“You seem really down,” Smellerbee commented. 

Jet sighed. “It’s Bato,” he said. At least he could tell his friends part of the truth. The back porch steps were where Smellerbee talked about how much she hated her stepdad, and the violence she always had to be ready for when he was around. It was where Jet and Smellerbee just sat with Longshot when he couldn’t talk about the things that were bothering him. Maybe here Jet could be at least partially honest. It wasn’t good enough. But it was something. “He keeps trying to act like he’s my dad or something. It’s driving me crazy.” 

Longshot gave Jet a _look_ that expressed the exact response Jet didn’t want to hear. 

“I know he helped me a lot with the paperwork with getting emancipated and stuff,” Jet said. “And yeah he’s been cool. It’s just lately he’s treating me like a kid.” 

Another _look_ from Longshot.

“Whatever,” Jet said. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

There was a moment of silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Or it probably was for Smellerbee and Longshot. It would have been for Jet if he weren't keeping so many secrets. Jet had known Smellerbee and Longshot since they were all in pullups. He just wished he could tell them about everything going on now. 

The truth was, Jet just felt so far away from his friends now that vampire hunting was an active part of his life instead of just a vengeful fantasy. He wanted more than anything to tell Smellerbee and Longshot that he’d killed the man that had killed his parents. Jet wanted to tell them that Zhao had gotten justice and that he could sleep easy knowing he’d avenged his parents. _Except even that wasn't quite true, was it?_

Maybe even if he told his friends the whole truth, Jet wouldn’t feel better. Killing Zhao had been a good thing and Jet was glad that Zhao was gone. But nightmares about severed heads and broken necks and splattering blood had been waking him up in cold sweats since that night. And there was no one he could talk to about it. 

“Hey your creepy goth girlfriend is here, Jet,” Smellerbee said, looking over to the chain-link fence near the porch. 

Azula was standing there, in one of her usual Victorian-era dresses. “Is this what the youth are calling goth nowadays?” Azula asked, looking down at her blue dress. “I wear plenty of colors. Mai is goth. I'm retro. At least that's what Ty Lee says."

“She is definitely not my girlfriend,” Jet said to Smellerbee and Longshot. "What do you want, Azula?” 

“Hi, Buffy. I didn’t realize you had company,” Azula said. 

"Buffy?" Smellerbee asked. Longshot also gave Jet a confused look.

"It's an inside joke," Jet said to Smellerbee and Longshot. "What do you need?" he asked Azula.

“We're friends, right?" Azula asked

Katara had told Jet about Mr. Liang. It was obvious Katara was distraught. Jet wasn’t happy, but he had also never held the Salvatores in the high esteem that Katara had seemed to. The fact that Azula hadn’t told Jet about all her indiscretions since coming to Mystic Falls was not even remotely surprising to Jet. Unlike Katara, Jet had held no false illusions that Azula was some sort of angel. And they'd already established that they made a badass team. 

Also, not that Jet was thinking about it like _that_ but...Liang had totally been trying to get him kicked out of school ever since that stupid fight with Zuko on the football field. But of course, that didn't make his death good or anything. Nobody deserved to have their neck snapped at a high school pepp rally.

Most importantly, Azula had treated Jet like an equal and helped make sure he got his revenge. For that, he _owed_ her. If it weren't for Azula, Jet wouldn't have gotten to kill Zhao. It was one of the biggest things anyone had ever helped Jet with and he didn't take it lightly. She was still a murderer and a vampire though.

"Let's say tentative allies," Jet said. "I thought frienemies was a good way to describe whatever this"- he gestured between them -"is."

"I looked that word up on the Google seeing as you insist on continuing to use it," Azula said. "It means what it sounds like it means and it is an oxymoron. It makes you sound uneducated. You should stop."

Smellerbee let out a laugh that she was tactful enough to turn into a fake cough. Longshot managed to keep his expression straight. Jet snorted. "Whatever," he said. "Why did you come here?" 

"I was hoping I could ask for a favor," Azula said. "You're allowed to say no. I've been informed that's usually part of friendship. And I do consider you a friend, Jet, whatever you want to say about it." Jet raised an eyebrow. "I've been spending a lot of time around hero types," Azula said, rolling her eyes. "The lessons in friendship have been rather painfully free-flowing this week."

“Okayyy then,” Jet said. It occurred to him that maybe Azula knew something about the new vampire in town and wanted to go after them. Killing Zhao had been intense and traumatic but it had also been good. It had been important. Jet was eager to go after more vampires now that he knew he was capable of killing them. “Is the favor something we need to talk about…privately?” he asked. 

“What?” Azula asked. She looked blank for a second. Then she seemed to understand what Jet was trying to ask. She waved a dismissive hand. “Oh, it’s not about anything we need to keep secret. It’s just that Zuko’s birthday is this weekend and he has _plans_ "- she made a face - "and I’d really rather stay away. I wondered if you wanted a roommate for the weekend.” 

Jet hadn’t expected that. He actually did like Azula and he felt like he owed her for last weekend but still. He wasn’t sure how he felt about inviting a blood-sucking murderer into his house. _Like_ and _trust,_ after all, amounted to different things. Jet made a face. Azula was waiting. She clearly wasn’t very good at reading vibes. 

“Listen,” Jet said after a moment. “Don’t take this the wrong way but Katara is uh…pretty upset with you. And it's Halloween this weekend, I'm not sure what Katara's plans are but she’s probably gonna come over at some point.” Azula pursed her lips and nodded. "Also, I'm not sure I'm ready to invite you inside yet," Jet said.

“Oh,” Azula said. Something like hurt crossed her face. She covered for it fast with a sarcastic smile though. "Yet?" she asked.

“Listen maybe you should talk to Katara,” Jet said, both eager to change the subject and to get a less adversarial vampire-fighting team in order. If he was gonna be _'Buffy'_ he needed a scooby gang, after all. Jet had been reading all the old Lockwood journals he could find lately, and he was learning a lot. It turned out his ancestors knew about more than just the fancy supernatural protection ring Jet had given Katara. There were other important items too, and Jet needed people to tell about them. “I dated her, so I know how this goes. The thing about Katara is that she gets really mad and she doesn’t forgive easily but if you prove that you’re sorry and you’re a better person than she thought, she will forgive you.” 

“Wanna hang out and smoke with us?” Smellerbee offered. 

Longshot nodded. 

“I don’t smoke,” Azula said. 

“Well that’s okay, you could still hang out,” Jet said. “Sorry I can’t offer you the couch.” 

“It’s fine,” Azula said. “See you around, Buffy.” 

Jet watched her go, frowning. He felt like maybe he should tell her she could stay after all but that would mean inviting a vampire into his home. Jet just wasn’t sure he was quite there. 

“What was that about?” Smellerbee asked. 

Jet shook his head. “Girl drama,” he said. “You know how it goes.” 

“Wait so she’s not _your_ girlfriend,” Smellerbee said. “Oh my god she has a thing with Katara, doesn’t she? You totally just gave advice to the person trying to steal your girl.” 

Longshot nodded. Jet glared at both of them. 

“No way,” Jet said. “They’re friends. Or they were. Like I said, Katara’s pissed. And I’m on Katara's side but also I'm staying out of it.” If only the situation were really as simple as Jet was making it sound. Catty drama between teenage girls. Jet tried not to think about the reality of it and the fact that the reason Katara was mad was that Azula had murdered their chemistry teacher. Even if the guy was kind of a dick. 

“For a bi kid, you’re really making a lot of heteronormative assumptions,” Smellerbee said, grinning. 

“That’s not-” Jet stopped himself and considered. Katara _was_ bi. And the interactions between her and Azula _were_ pretty intense. “Anyway it doesn’t matter,” he said. “Azula is with Ty Lee. And Katara and I are just friends.” 

“Right,” Smellerbee said, trying and failing to hide a laugh. 

Longshot was smiling, just a little. 

Jet shook his head. He was glaring but inside, he thought it was kind of nice to have his friends tease him about girl drama. A big part of him wished it could be like this all the time. And that there was no vampire drama mixed in with the girl drama. 

After several more cigarettes and some snacks, Longshot and Smellerbee both had to go. 

Jet went to the basement and beat up his punching bag for a while. He went for a run and came back and took a shower. Then he worked on whittling wooden bullets. 

After a bit Jet got a Facetime call from Katara and picked up. She was sitting in her windowsill in her usual spot. He was laying back on the sofa.

“Hey,” Jet said. “Feel like coming over?”

“No,” Katara said. “It’s a school night, and I have a lot of homework.”

“Oh, okay,” Jet said, trying to hide his disappointment. It would’ve been nice to spend some time around someone he didn’t have to be fake with. Maybe he could even talk about the shitty nightmares and the frustration over knowing Bato was keeping vampire secrets from him. “So what’s up?”

For the first time, Jet realized that Katara’s cheeks were flushed. He grinned. It had been a while since he’d gotten to see her blush.

“What?” Jet asked when Katara didn’t say anything right away.

“Well,” Katara said. “I wanted to ask you about something, but it feels a little silly with everything going on.”

“Maybe we could both use a little silliness,” Jet said. “Go on.”

“So I know it’s stupid,” Katara said. “But the second week of November is the founder’s ball."

Jet couldn’t help but laugh. _The founder’s ball?_ That was the kind of stupid Mystic Falls event he and Katara had always made fun of in the past. Katara looked angry though.

“Sorry,” Jet said, hurrying to hide his amusement. “It’s just – come on, you and I both made fun of that stupid founder’s parade back in May when-” Jet cut himself off. He’d been about to say _‘when we were dating.’_ “Well, we both made fun of it,” he finished lamely. 

“Yeah I know,” Katara said, ignoring the awkward moment. “But this is different.” 

“Why?” Jet asked. 

“Well,” Katara said. “My mom was Miss Mystic back when she was in high school. And before-” Katara faltered. “Well, she really wanted me to do it. She and I picked out a dress and everything.” 

“Oh god,” Jet said. He felt like total shit. “I’m so sorry I had no idea.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Katara said. “I mean – it’s stupid, like I said.” 

“It’s not stupid at all,” Jet said. “Your mom was into it. I get it.” 

“So would you want to go with me?” Katara asked. 

“Oh,” Jet said. All of a sudden, his cheeks felt warm and his heart was beating faster. “Like – as friends?” 

There was a pause. “Um,” Katara said. “Sure.” 

“Oh,” Jet said. “That’s not what you-” he swallowed. “Oh. I mean – is that what you want?” 

“Uh yeah,” Katara said. “It is. Oh wow – I hear my dad calling. I should go. Talk to you later. Bye!” 

Katara ended the call and Jet stared at his phone. He had not heard Hakoda in the background. _What had just happened?_

Also - _shit_ \- he needed to get a suit now.

* * *

* * *

The morning after the attack on Gyatso Sokka found a bracelet with a silver locket charm on his nightstand. There was no note. Sokka showed Katara and Jet the locket and Jet confirmed that the herb inside was vervain. Apparently Zuko had stolen some from Jet at the beginning of the school year. Sokka could put two and two together.

Jet and Katara claimed that vervain protected against vampire’s powers of compulsion. Sokka was still having trouble accepting vampires let alone the concept of mind control.

Aang, Suki and Toph told Sokka and Katara all about their crazy experience with the Ouija board. They all discussed the fact that Zuko and Azula were vampires and Ty Lee was a vampire now too. 

Katara told Sokka to avoid Zuko. Sokka avoided giving her a direct answer about that. He was angry at Zuko for trying to compel Katara, but it sounded like Zuko had done it to protect Katara. Sokka just wanted answers.

Sokka told Katara about how Zuko had apparently gone inside the pizza place to leave a tip and that was when Sokka was attacked. So, Katara had to admit there was probably another vampire in town. Which was bad. She still didn't trust Zuko though.

Sokka and Katara did not talk about their three AM conversation again. They acted friendly enough. They weren’t rude to each other, but they weren’t talking either – not really. Not the way they always had before. Sokka hated it. 

As it turned out, Sokka didn’t have much choice about seeing Zuko. Zuko did not come to school at all in the days right after Monk Gyatso’s attack. Neither did Ty Lee. Every day Sokka looked around for Zuko in the cafeteria and felt a surge of disappointment despite himself. 

Sokka did try texting Zuko, but it wasn't very successful.

Halloween was approaching fast. It was this Saturday and Sokka couldn’t help but be sad thinking about the fact that he’d planned on going to a party at Zuko’s on Halloween. So much for that. 

Sokka, Katara, Hakoda and Bato spent an afternoon carving Jack-O-Lanterns and putting up fake cobwebs all over the porch. It would have been nice if it weren’t for the ongoing tension between Sokka and Katara. 

Sokka was glad that Bato had been coming around so much lately. It seemed to cheer Hakoda up a little. 

According to Jet, Bato was in the know. So, on Thursday after dinner, Sokka decided to talk to him. Hakoda and Katara had retreated to the living room to watch TV.

“You know Katara and I know,” Sokka said, walking over to help Bato with the dishes. 

“Yes,” Bato said with a soft sigh. “I never wanted you two to be involved in this. I didn’t want it for Jet either but there’s no stopping that kid.” 

“So no news about the person – er vampire – that attacked me?” Sokka asked. 

“This past week has been pure radio silence,” Bato said. “I have no idea what to think.”

“Did Jet tell you-”

“About killing Zhao? And Ty Lee turning into a vampire? And Azula’s plan to open the tomb?” Bato asked. “Yes. I don’t like any of it. I like it even less that I didn’t know about any of this until after Zhao was killed.” 

Sokka sighed. “Do you think the Salvatores left town?” 

“I don’t,” Bato said. “I’ve been by the old boarding house a few times and it seemed like no one was home but that doesn’t mean much. They’re probably laying low. And there’s a new vampire in town, you know.” 

Sokka said nothing. Of course he knew. Whoever it was had attacked him outside the pizza place. Sokka helped finish up in the kitchen and then slipped out. He’d waited long enough. He couldn’t keep ignoring this. 

The walk to the boarding house was familiar enough. The sun was still out. Sokka wondered if Ty Lee had had to drop out of school because she didn’t have a daylight ring. It was sick, really, Sokka thought, that Azula had ended Ty Lee’s life because she was bored. 

Sokka’s neck had healed by now – the cuts had not been deep – but there were still two tiny red scabs. In retrospect, Sokka was aware that using a napkin on the cuts had been stupid and he was lucky he hadn’t gotten an infection. In the moment he’d just sensed Zuko’s desperation to stop the bleeding.

When Sokka got to the boarding house nerves started taking over. He had always been a guy with a plan. But not this time. 

Sokka could understand why Katara wanted him to stay away from Zuko. But Aang, Suki and Toph seemed to think Zuko was the good guy. According to them, Zuko had come here to stop Azula from opening the tomb with their father and twenty-seven other vampires trapped inside.

And Sokka had really started to like Zuko. They clicked. Sokka didn’t want to give up on that just because apparently there was a lot more going on than just a mysterious cute new guy. Like, a mysterious cute new guy who also happened to be a vampire. 

So, Sokka knocked on the door.

“It’s open, come in!” someone called. Sokka frowned. It was a female voice, but it wasn’t Azula or Ty Lee. 

Sokka opened the door and walked down the hall. He froze when he got to the living room. A girl was coming down the stairs in a towel. 

“Oh my god – uh – h-hi,” the girl said. “Wow you’re not Azula or Ty Lee.” 

“Nope,” Sokka said, looking away. The towel covered everything, but he still felt some extreme awkwardness. 

“Sorry!” the girl said. “I thought you were going to be someone else. Uh, I’m Jin. I’m a friend of Zuko’s. I’m just in town for his birthday.” 

“Uh, it’s fine,” Sokka muttered, still looking away. His cheeks were hot and he was desperate to get out of here. 

“Listen Zuko is in the shower if you want to wait,” Jin said. 

“No,” Sokka said, already heading for the exit. 

“I’ll tell him you stopped by!” Jin called. 

“That’s okay,” Sokka said over his shoulder. 

_Well, that couldn't have been more of a disaster._

* * *

* * *

It was late Thursday evening. 

Mai had not heard from Ty Lee all week. She had stopped by her house. Mr. and Mrs. Donovan claimed to have gotten a text from Ty Lee explaining that she was staying with her friend Azula. Mai was not surprised at Ty Lee’s parents’ lack of alarm. 

When they were kids, Ty Lee would stay at Mai’s for weeks at a time without any questions being asked. Mai’s parents were fine with it as long as both girls stayed out of the way. A text was better than what Mai had gotten though. 

_Nothing._

Mai had called Ty Lee about eighty times on Monday and sent her about a hundred texts on Tuesday. The past two days, Mai had avoided calling or texting. If Ty Lee wanted to talk to her, she would respond. 

Mai glanced at the time. Two minutes until her shift was over. She was sitting in one of the seats in the empty waiting room playing on her phone.

Everyone else was still on break. An old man who’d fallen and hit his head was the only overnight patient. He was doing alright, he just needed to be checked on periodically and have the bandages on his forehead changed every few hours. 

Mai got a text from her coworker. _’coming inside now, you’re good to go.’_

Mai responded with _‘thanks.’_ Just as she was about to walk across the waiting room to the counter to clock out though, she spotted Azula across the dark empty room. 

“Long time no see,” Mai said. “Here to pick up some blood?” 

“Yes,” Azula said. “We are.” 

Mai froze. Ty Lee had come out of the hallway to stand beside Azula, looking shy. Mai narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She wasn’t about to be the first to speak. Ty Lee was the one who had been avoiding her. 

“Mai,” Ty Lee said. “I am so sorry I haven’t responded to your texts. I just didn’t know what to say.” 

“You could’ve said – ‘hi, Mai, by the way, I’m not dead,’” Mai said, glaring. 

“Well,” Ty Lee said, looking nervous. “That wouldn’t have been entirely true.” 

Mai felt her heart sink. She kept her expression blank though. She didn’t need Ty Lee or Azula to know the panic she was feeling right now. 

Because she _needed_ Ty Lee. She could admit it in the privacy of her own head right now. Because she was feeling it too strongly to not admit it. She needed Ty Lee so bad. 

And Ty Lee was gone, wasn’t she? Mai met Ty Lee’s eyes, searching for a sign that the girl she knew was there. She was surprised to find that it was impossible to find anything different. Ty Lee looked the same. But that didn’t mean much. Looks could be deceiving. 

“You turned her,” Mai said, glaring at Azula. “She hasn’t even gotten to graduate high school yet.” 

“She wanted this,” Azula said. “Besides, I gave her Zhao’s daylight ring. She can go back to school as soon as she’s ready.” 

Some part of Mai registered that the vampire Zhao who Azula had warned them about must be dead or gone if Ty Lee had his ring. There was a lot of information that Mai was missing. But she couldn’t think about anything except Ty Lee right now. 

“It’s still me, Mai,” Ty Lee said. “And you promised me you would still be my friend.” 

“I just didn’t think you would actually do it,” Mai said. 

“So is that it?” Ty Lee asked. She sounded hurt. And just like her old self. “Am I losing you?” 

“Of course not,” Mai said. There was no hesitation. How could there be? She was in deep. She and Ty Lee had been attached at the hip since they were in kindergarten. Sandbox love didn’t die. Even when one of the parties involved did. 

Mai was about to say more but the old man patient, John, came out of his room. The place he’d hit his head was starting to bleed through the bandages. Mai was about to walk behind the counter to hit the call button to summon an RN. She wasn’t prepared to deal with John’s increased level of bleeding. 

Then things happened very fast. 

John was against the wall. Ty Lee’s face had changed. Dark veins extended from her eyes and she had sharp fangs.

“No!” Mai yelled. 

It was too late. Ty Lee bit down on the man’s neck. Azula was there pulling Ty Lee back in an instant. Ty Lee’s bite was strong though. Mai could only watch in horror. 

Azula managed to get Ty Lee off. The old man stumbled backward and leaned against the wall, panting and looking disoriented. 

Ty Lee was sobbing. Her face was normal now but still covered in blood. 

“You did this to her,” Mai said, looking at Azula. “You turned her into a monster, like you.” 

Azula looked pissed. Mai’s heart was racing. She could tell she had crossed a line. Azula was glaring at her, her golden eyes narrowed and filled with hate. 

“You know what?” Azula said. “I think I’ve taken just about enough laying down lately. What gives you the right to speak to me that way?" 

Mai wasn't big on crying but she could have cried just then. Her best friend in the world - the girl who made Mai capture spiders in glass jars because she didn't want to hurt them - was covered in blood and crying in front of her. And it was Azula's fault.

"You're a sick bitch," Mai said to Azula. "I don't care if she said she wanted this, you manipulated her, used her as a human blood bag, and turned her into a vampire for your own entertainment. You're a horrible person."

Azula was clearly fuming. "I could snap your spine like a twig you insolent little brat," she said. "Show me a little more respect."

“I’m not afraid of you,” Mai lied, glaring.

“That’s your mistake,” Azula said. 

Azula’s face changed, her fangs showing. She rushed at Mai and Mai tensed. Azula moved like a blur and Mai was sure she was about to feel sharp fangs against her neck. Then Ty Lee was in motion. Ty Lee threw Azula across the room and grabbed Mai’s arm. 

Before Mai could blink, she and Ty Lee were outside in the hospital parking lot. Ty Lee was still sobbing. 

“I attacked him,” Ty Lee asked. “I attacked that man, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to.” 

“We need to go,” Mai said, looking around. “Now.” 

Ty Lee nodded, still crying. Mai was shaking despite herself. She was sure Azula was going to come after them. They made it to Mai’s Cadillac without being pursued though. Mai climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Ty Lee sat in the passenger’s seat shaking and crying. 

_This was bad. Very bad._

* * *

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. Sokka was spending the afternoon with Aang, Suki and Toph. Katara had opted out.

It was a grey, cloudy day which matched Katara’s mood.

Ever since her conversation with Sokka after Monk Gyatso’s attack and Zhao’s death, Katara had been avoiding Sokka. Just a little. She felt horrible about what she’d said. And she just kept messing things up too. 

Katara had basically implied to Jet that she wanted to get back together and that wasn’t quite true. The more she thought about it the more Katara remembered that they hadn’t worked as a couple. They had too many of the same issues and they brought out the worse in each other. _What was she doing?_ She didn't know. She had just been trying to rekindle their friendship and then Jet had _asked_ if she meant _'as friends?'_ and she had freaked out. 

The truth was, Katara had never really dated anyone other than Jet. And the founder's ball was important to her. Of all the things she was giving up, or quitting, she couldn't give that up. Not after she and her mother had spent an afternoon dress shopping barely a week before the accident.

Katara had brought her diary to Mystic Falls Cemetery. She walked the familiar path towards her mom’s headstone. Katara heard the rumble of an engine on the pavement behind her and turned around to see a familiar blue Chevy Camaro parking. 

Katara stopped walking and crossed her arms, glaring. Azula got out of the car.

“Are you following me?” Katara asked, glaring. 

“No,” Azula said. “I told you, I have family here.” 

Azula walked past Katara and Katara felt a wave of anger. Azula was obviously lying about not following her. So, Katara followed Azula to the back of the cemetery. 

Azula pretended not to notice until she reached the edge of the cemetery. “Now who’s following who?” she asked. 

“What are you doing here?” Katara asked. 

“Visiting my father’s tomb,” Azula said. 

Katara was surprised by that one. Jet had filled Katara in on Azula’s supposed plan to rescue her father from desiccation. 

“Really?” Katara asked. 

“Yes,” Azula said, continuing to walk. Katara continued to follow her. 

The remains of the burnt church were familiar to Katara. Everyone who had grown up in Mystic Falls knew at least in passing about the town’s legends regarding vampires trapped in the basement. No one actually believed that stuff though.

The burnt foundation of the church and the spooky basement were popular spots for partying. Katara followed Azula into the woods behind the cemetery and over towards the burnt foundation.

The woods were thick with vines and bushes. Azula leapt the twenty or so feet over them in a blur to get to the church’s foundation. Katara had to fight her way through. 

Azula walked down the stone steps into the basement. Once through the thickets, Katara hurried down the steps as well. The enormous slab of rock with a pentagram carving took on new meaning now. Katara watched from the edge of the basement as Azula stood and stared at the rock. 

“What are you doing?” Azula asked, without looking around at Katara. “Did you follow me to my father’s grave to insult me more? Didn’t you say you never wanted to see me again?” 

“So the real reason you came to Mystic Falls,” Katara said. “It was this. You wanted to open your father’s tomb.” 

“Yes,” Azula said, still not turning around. “Why do you care?” 

“Just trying to understand the extent of your lies,” Katara said in a cold voice. 

At last, Azula turned around. She sighed. “The fact that you’re continuing to badger me means you’re either very brave or very stupid.” 

Katara nodded. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected. An apology? She should’ve known better than that. So instead, she shook her head and walked up the steps. 

Once in the woods, Katara had to fight through the brambles again. Her ankle was caught on a vine and she fell. A thorn scraped her knee and Katara gasped in pain. She looked down and saw that it was bloody and scraped. _Shit._

A second later Katara looked up. Ty Lee was standing maybe five feet away, frozen.

* * *

* * *

“Some guy with wooden bullets tried to kill me the night I got here you know,” Jin said. 

“Mm, teenager or adult?” Zuko asked. 

“Adult.” 

“That would be Bato Saltzman. He’s the history teacher and he’s a vampire hunter. Do me a favor while you’re here and be careful.” Zuko didn’t know how to tell Jin how glad he was to see her. There had been a lot happening though, and he was also worried about her safety.

Jin had been nice to Zuko when he was at his worst. In over a century of undead life that had mostly sucked, Zuko appreciated the few friends he’d managed to make. They were sitting in the living room of the Boarding House. The lack of windows made it a nice space to hang out given that Jin didn’t have a daylight ring. 

"So are you going to see your uncle on your birthday?" Jin asked.

"I don't know," Zuko said, looking down.

"Why?" Jin asked.

"He and Azula still don't exactly get along," Zuko said.

"Ah," Jin said. "I'm sorry Zuko that sucks."

Zuko shook his head. "I wish he would at least try, you know?"

"Really?" Jin asked. "Last time we talked your tune was pretty different."

"I mean I don't take back saying that it's Azula's fault," Zuko said. "She makes it impossible. But Uncle is supposed to be the diplomatic, mature one between them."

“Why stay anyway?” Jin asked. “I know Mystic Falls is your hometown but don't you have a handful of degrees that would be useful anywhere?" 

"My last one was in English lit," Zuko said. "So not that. I was working on a business administration degree at Whitmore before I followed Azula here. You know I can't let her open that tomb, Jin."

Jin sighed. "Yeah I know," she said. "But what about just for the weekend? What's keeping you here?" Zuko didn't answer. He thought about the party he'd promised his new friends. Would they still want to do that? Did they still want to be his friends? _Did Sokka still want to be with him?_ "My Chemical Romance reunion tour, Zuko," Jin said. "New York City. C’mon.”

“Do you think they’d actually remember us?” Zuko asked, grinning despite himself. “That was a pretty crazy weekend.” 

“We can _make_ them remember,” Jin said. “Come on, let’s go. I mean what’s keeping you here?” 

Zuko didn’t answer. He lay back on the sofa and kicked his feet up on Jin’s lap. She stared at his face for a moment and then laughed. 

“Okay, what’s his name?” 

“Shut up,” Zuko said. 

“Oh my god is it the guy that stopped by yesterday?" Jin asked. 

“Look, there’s a brand new teenage vampire cheerleader who pissed off my sister last night then ran away,” Zuko said. “There’s no way I can leave.” 

“Sokka,” Jin said, nodding to herself. “That was his name. He’s cute.” 

Zuko leapt to his feet and hit Jin with a pillow. “Shut up.” 

The doors to the boarding house opened and they both froze. A minute later Ty Lee appeared in the doorway. She was crying hard.

Zuko and Jin exchanged a look and then hurried over to Ty Lee. Neither of them had expected to see Ty Lee again after what little they were able to get out of Azula about what happened at the hospital. Zuko had been hoping Ty Lee would leave town or something.

“What happened?” Zuko asked, guiding Ty Tee to the sofa. 

Zuko and Jin sat on either side of Ty Lee. She wiped her eyes. “Control is so hard,” Ty Lee said. “How are you guys so good at it?” 

Zuko and Jin exchanged a worried look. Zuko was afraid to ask. Lucky for him, Jin wasn’t such a coward. 

“Ty Lee, did you hurt someone?” Jin asked. 

“I killed someone,” Ty Lee said. Zuko’s breath hitched. “Katara.” Okay that was a relief – _probably._

“Was she wearing her ring?” Zuko asked. 

“Yes,” Ty Lee said. _Thank goodness._ “But that’s not the point.” 

“I mean...It is _kind of_ the point,” Jin said. “She’ll be okay, Ty Lee.” 

"Azula was so angry," Ty Lee said.

Zuko frowned. "Azula was there?"

"I went to the cemetery to find her," Ty Lee said. "I was going to ask her to keep teaching me because I can't do it alone. I can't learn control without help."

"So where are Azula and Katara now?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know," Ty Lee said. "Azula was shooting lightning at me. I had to run."

"And you came here?" Zuko asked. "I mean - no offense - but why?"

Ty Lee sniffled. "It's not like I have a lot of vampire control-teachers on speed dial, Zuko," she said. "I had nowhere else to go. I can't do this alone. I can't be someone who kills people. That's not me."

Zuko sighed. Jin was also looking at Ty Lee with a sad expression. They both knew it wasn't that easy once you were a vampire. Being _'someone who kills people'_ sort of came with the territory. Jin was a lot older than Zuko. She'd already been able to bite people and compel them to forget without killing when Zuko met her. Zuko had worked very hard and spent years learning from his uncle and he didn't hurt people anymore. Still. Vampires were considered monsters for a reason. Neither Zuko or Jin voiced any of this.

“I still can’t control myself around human blood,” Ty Lee said. She paused. “Is Azula going to kill me?” 

"She considers you a friend, Ty Lee," Zuko said. "But she's upset." He was trying to say _'you should leave town'_ in the nicest way possible. "I think she was pretty hurt that you chose Mai over her.” 

“But I had to,” Ty Lee said, wiping her eyes. “Mai is my best friend, I couldn’t let Azula hurt her."

The _'Imperial March'_ from Star Wars played. Ty Lee wiped her eyes again and looked at Zuko. Jin raised an eyebrow.

Zuko pulled his phone from his pocket and slid his finger across it to answer. "Hey Azula," he said.

"I called to let you know I'm going out of town for the weekend," Azula said. "As a birthday present to you and a gesture of goodwill towards Ty Lee and Mai who should both be gone by the time I get back."

"Azula," Zuko sighed. "I don't think either of them meant to hurt your feelings-"

"My feelings are _not_ hurt."

"Right," Zuko scoffed. "You'd have to _have_ feelings for that. I'm just saying, you remember what it was like being a new vampire. Everything is amplified. Ty Lee is somewhere," he shot a glare in Ty Lee's direction, reminding her to be quiet. "Scared and freaking out. And she and Mai are best friends, I just think-"

"Don't make excuses for them," Azula interrupted. "And by the way, you're welcome for leaving town so you can enjoy your birthday."

"I didn't ask you to leave town," Zuko said. After their talk earlier in the week he was a little hurt, to be honest. He'd thought they'd been making progress. He'd apologized for being a jerk and she'd - not apologized - but gotten as close to apologizing as she ever did for turning him into a vampire. She'd _explained._ And that meant a lot to Zuko. Or it had. Zuko thought he had started to understand Azula a little more after that. And they'd been getting along, teaching Ty Lee all their vampire tricks together along with Jin. "Remember when we were kids?" Zuko asked. "On your birthday I used to steal you tarts and stuff from the boarding house kitchen since Dad didn't let you have sweets. And then on my birthday, you'd put on those stupid plays with me for Mom, well, until she - you know. But remember? Love Amongst the Dragons? You used to-"

"We're not children anymore, Zuko," Azula interrupted. "And you're not going to trick me or manipulate me, so I don't know what you're trying to do."

"Not everything is a trick," Zuko snapped. Ty Lee and Jin were both looking at him and he glared until they both looked away. Zuko wasn't going to say _'kinda shitty that you think leaving town is the birthday gift I wanted and not like...not bringing back our asshole abusive father. Maybe instead just spending a normal day with me.'_ He'd already said plenty. If Azula didn't get it, she didn't get it.

"Whatever," Azula said. "Now Uncle can come on Sunday. I'll see you Monday. Have a good birthday." She hung up the phone. Zuko sighed.

The vibe in the room was very awkward. Zuko didn't say anything at first. Ty lee swallowed hard. Jin cleared her throat.

“You did the right thing protecting Mai,” Zuko said to Ty Lee. “Mai is lucky to have you. And you can learn control. It’s not easy, but it’s possible. I did it. Jin did it. Azula did it.” 

“You were doing really well all week,” Jin said to Ty Lee. “It’s hard when human blood is around. We have blood bags here though. We should practice with those. Learn to control yourself around the blood bags, and you’ll be able to do it around people too. We’ll teach you.” 

"Uh no, we shouldn't," Zuko said. "Didn't you hear Azula? You should leave town, Ty Lee."

"But my life is here," Ty Lee said. "I haven't even graduated."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted very badly to say _'you probably should have thought of that before you asked Azula to end it.'_ He didn't though.

"I have an idea," Jin said. Zuko and Ty Lee both looked at her. "Your uncle is a master of self-control," Jin said to Zuko. "Don't tell Azula I said this, but he's even better than her. I've never met anyone as good as him. He's coming Sunday right? Well, he can give Ty Lee a lesson then. And she can skip town before Monday when Azula gets back."

Zuko didn't like it. He clenched his teeth and glared down at his lap. Ty Lee looked hopeful. Zuko wasn't sure that either of them understood that Azula's moment of goodwill towards Ty Lee - and Mai as well it sounded like - was a rare thing. They should be treating it with a little more gravity and taking advantage while they could. If Ty Lee understood the level of danger she was in, she'd take her friend Mai and get out of Mystic Falls.

"What if I can't learn?" Ty Lee asked in a soft voice. Zuko softened a little. He remembered how terrifying things had been when he first changed.

“It just takes practice,” Zuko assured Ty Lee. 

Zuko didn’t tell her that it sometimes took years of practice, or that he had almost given up time and time again when his uncle was teaching him. Telling Ty Lee any of that wouldn’t do her any good.

* * *

* * *

Sokka had gotten a text from Katara saying that she was hanging out late with Jet. 

_Just what she needed._ Sokka still wasn't Jet's biggest fan. Adding being a wannabe Van Helsing to the list of reasons Jet was dangerous wasn't a huge comfort to Sokka. Sokka was trying to be more understanding towards Katara though, so he had not told their dad that Katara wasn't with him. Maybe that would soften her towards him. Sokka was still hurt by what Katara had said the other day but he also still wanted things to be okay between them. 

So, Sokka had gone to the Mystic Grill with Aang, Suki and Toph. They were sitting at a booth sharing a plate of loaded fries. It was Friday night and they’d been hanging out all afternoon.

“It’s nice to just hang out,” Sokka said. “Hey – since Zuko’s Halloween party in the ballroom is probably cancelled, are we doing anything tomorrow?” 

“We could probably get away with trick or treating,” Aang said. “If we all get costumes. I’m definitely prepared to be a witch.” Sokka appreciated that Aang was in a place where he could joke about this so he joined in when everyone laughed at that. 

“I’m in,” Toph agreed. 

“Slumber party and horror movie marathon at my place afterward?” Suki suggested. 

“I might be a little burnt out on horror this year,” Sokka said. “Halloweentown and Hocus Pocus?”

“Ooh, speaking of cute horror monsters,” Suki said. 

“I’m sorry what?” Sokka asked. 

Suki smirked and nodded to a place behind Sokka. Sokka looked over his shoulder. Zuko and Jin were playing pool. Sokka felt his cheeks flush. Jin saw him looking and stopped just as she was about to take her turn at pool. She elbowed Zuko. 

A second later Zuko walked over to their table and Sokka felt like his face was on fire. Jin walked over to the bar. 

At the house, Sokka had avoided looking at Jin given her attire at the time. Now as he watched her ordering at the bar, he noticed that she was pretty. _Very pretty._ She had dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and hazel eyes. Why did she have to be _so_ pretty?

“Hey,” Zuko said. 

“Hi Zuko,” Aang said. “Why weren’t you at school this week?” Aang lowered his voice and looked around. “Teaching Ty Lee about vampire stuff?” he asked. 

Zuko laughed. Sokka raised his eyebrows. Zuko was laughing? About vampire stuff? _No brooding or overly seriousness?_ “Yes, actually,” Zuko said. “She’s doing better.” 

“What’s going on with Azula and her evil plans?” Toph asked. 

“She’s actually been helping teach Ty Lee about control and stuff,” Zuko said. “But she left for the weekend anyway. Said she was going out of town.” 

“So,” Suki said. “We were just talking about tomorrow. Halloween. If I recall we were promised a masquerade party.” 

“You guys still want to do that?” Zuko asked, frowning. 

Jin approached just then with a tray full of shots. She passed them out. Sokka raised his eyebrows and looked around. 

“Don’t worry, I compelled the bartender,” Jin said. “Did Zuko tell you guys his birthday is the day after Halloween?” 

“No,” Toph said. “Zuko, care to explain?” 

“Guys,” Zuko said. “This is one of my closest and oldest friends, Jin. She’s also a vampire.” 

“Hi,” Jin said, raising a hand in greeting. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Sokka said. “I’m just gonna go uh – order a soda.” 

Sokka hurried away from the table. He sat down at the bar and ordered a Shirley Temple. A minute later, Zuko was sitting next to him. They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"So," Zuko said. "I'm prepared to grovel. I mean - whatever you want. I kept a lot of secrets, which obviously I had no choice but to keep but also I can understand why you would hate me. But I think it's time we actually talked about this. And I just-"

"I texted you," Sokka interrupted. Zuko looked a little relieved to have been interrupted.

"I responded," Zuko said.

Sokka pulled out his phone and showed Zuko the _'response'_ in question, glaring.

Sokka had typed on Tuesday, _'hey, really missed you in school. any chance we can talk? I just wanna understand.'_ A full three hours later, Zuko responded. _'...k.'_

"Yeah," Zuko said, nodding like he was proud of that response which only added to Sokka's frustration. "I wanted to talk," Zuko went on. "So I said 'K' as in 'okay.' And then _you_ never responded again."

Sokka gaped at him. "You thought dot-dot-dot 'K' was an appropriate response?" Sokka asked. "To me asking about the fucking-" he lowered his voice to a whisper - "vampire" - he went back to normal volume - "secrets you've been keeping?" Sokka was baffled. "I _kinda_ thought you were trying to tell me to fuck off."

Zuko made a sound of frustration and glared down at the bar. "Of course not. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted. I haven't used electronic communication very much since MySpace stopped being popular." Despite his annoyance, Sokka had to do a double-take. Then he had to laugh. It was a harsh, frustrated laugh, but still. _Myspace?_ Zuko frowned at Sokka's response. "It's where I could keep up with music," Zuko said. "And a few people on the Youtube. You're missing the point. I wasn't trying to be rude."

Sokka nodded, torn between amusement and annoyance. He supposed, if he really thought about it, it made sense. Zuko was apparently a _vampire_ which, Sokka wasn't sure he would ever get used to thinking. So of course texting might not be his strong suit. _Jesus Christ_ this was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"How do you keep up with your uncle? And Jin?" Sokka asked. "Even your sister, I guess?"

Zuko shrugged. "None of the people you just listed would have been offended by me saying 'K,'" Zuko said. "Also, some people still talk on the phone," he added. "You know, out loud?"

"I guess," Sokka said. He was starting to feel like he was having a conversation with Gran-Gran so he decided to change the subject. “So, towel-girl is a vampire?” Sokka asked after a moment.

“Uh, yeah,” Zuko said. “Jin told me you stopped by. Listen, I'm sorry about the other night. Jin does this thing where she bites people and compels them to forget. Which I guess explains why you didn’t remember that I’d gone in the pizza place to leave a tip. But I see you got the bracelet I left.” Zuko nodded at Sokka’s wrist. 

“Yeah,” Sokka said. The bartender set his Shirley Temple in front of him and Sokka took a sip. 

“I’m sorry I stayed away for the week,” Zuko said. “I assumed Katara filled you in. I was busy showing Ty Lee the ropes.” 

“Right,” Sokka said, glaring ahead. 

Jin had walked over and she leaned in between them. "Hey sorry to interrupt," she said. "But I couldn't help but overhear." Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"Vampire hearing," Zuko explained. _Right. Of course._

"I didn't attack you," Jin said to Sokka.

"What?" Zuko asked, looking alarmed.

Sokka didn't get it. He looked back and forth between them in confusion. "Wanna explain why it would be bad that your friend _didn't_ attack me?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"It means there's another vampire in town," Zuko said. Oh. _Oh shit._

"Are you sure it wasn't Azula or Ty Lee?" Jin asked Zuko. "Maybe we should ask them."

Zuko shook his head. "It couldn't have been. That was the night Azula and Jet killed Zhao. And Ty Lee was either being held hostage by Zhao or getting drunk with Azula and Jet."

"So you thought it was me this whole time and you haven't yelled at me yet?" Jin asked. "You've chilled out a lot in your old age."

Zuko huffed. "I assumed you were just doing what you always do. And once I told you about my friends you'd leave them alone."

"Gotta admit," Sokka said. "Not exactly comforting that _what you always do_ is implied to involve mind control and blood sucking."

"We're vampires," Jin said. "I started learning self-control so I didn't have to kill people long before the invention of the blood bag. Pretty sure that puts me on team good guys."

"Right," Sokka said. He considered it for a second. "Actually, that's pretty fair. But it wasn't you?"

"No," Jin said. She looked at Zuko. "This is uh, concerning."

"Yes," Zuko said.

"Okay," Jin said. "This is bad." She paused. "I'm gonna go order more shots." 

"Wait," Zuko said. "Shouldn't we talk about what we're going to do about this?"

Jin made a face. "Yes," she said. "But not now. We're out. I'm meeting your friends. You promised we could just have fun tonight. Besides, there are billions of vampires in the world. Maybe it's just someone passing through or something. No reason to freak out every time someone of our own species comes around."

"But this is Mystic Falls-" Zuko started.

"Zuko," Jin interrupted, rolling her eyes. "It's probably nothing. Time for more alcohol. And remember," she poked Zuko in the chest. "Fun."

JIn walked away from them a little, trying to get the bar-tender's attention.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "No offense Zuko, but your friend seems like a _tiny_ bit of an alcoholic."

"Uh this is gonna sound weird," Zuko said. "But booze kind of...helps with the cravings. For blood."

"This just keeps getting more normal," Sokka said, trying to infuse as much sarcasm as he could into his tone.

“You have to understand why I didn’t tell you about vampires right away,” Zuko said. 

Sokka turned and looked Zuko in the eyes at last. “Fine,” he said. “I understand. It still sucks. Everyone has been keeping secrets from me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. “Sincerely. What can I do to make it right?” 

Sokka just shook his head. Zuko looked at him for a moment then sighed. Sokka was pouting, just a little. 

"I'm gonna order another drink," Zuko muttered, walking to the end of the bar to get the bar tender's attention.

The truth was, it sucked to know that Aang and Suki and Toph had been learning about witches and grimoires. Zuko and Katara and Azula and Jet had been talking about vampires. And Sokka hadn’t been in on any of it. And now Zuko's super pretty vampire friend was here from out of town.

Jin came over and sat down next to Sokka. 

“Hi towel girl,” Sokka said. 

“Again,” she said. “My name is Jin. I’m super embarrassed about yesterday afternoon, Sokka. I thought you were going to be Azula or Ty Lee.” 

“It’s fine,” Sokka said. He felt like he was saying that a lot lately. 

“If it helps,” Jin said. “Zuko is one of my closest friends. But there’s nothing romantic between us.” Sokka shot her a doubtful look. “I had a crush on Zuko when we first met,” Jin said. “And he might kill me for telling you this, but he really nipped that in the bud when I kissed him and he gave me a coupon for tea.” 

Sokka couldn’t help but laugh. Jin looked please with herself. Zuko was there in an instant, glaring at Jin. 

“You didn’t have to tell him about that,” Zuko said.

"So you could hear that?" Sokka asked, looking at Zuko.

"Vampirism has its perks," Jin said, grinning at Sokka. "Zuko won't admit it unless he's had way more to drink than he has tonight, but it does. You know about the superhearing, wait til you see the superstrength."

Sokka had no idea how to react to all this new information about vampires so he decided to focus on the other part of the conversation. "A coupon, huh?" Sokka asked, looking at Jin. "That's better than the first time I kissed him. He ran away."

"Oh, _nice,_ " Jin said, shaking her head at Zuko in mock disapproval.

"Look, the coupon was very pre-stonewall," Zuko said. "It's not like I could say 'hey Jin, sorry but I don't play for your team.'"

Jin just laughed. "Of course nowadays the - all of you," she gestured to Zuko's usual black leather jacket and chipped black nail polish as well as the dusting of black eyeliner around his good eye, "would probably give it away."

"I like your look," Sokka said to Zuko. "Definitely glad we're meeting uh - nowadays."

“I’ll let you two talk,” Jin said with a smirk. “I’m gonna go tell more embarrassing stories about you to your other friends, Zuko.” 

Zuko sat down next to Sokka and watched Jin rejoin the table with a wariness that Sokka couldn’t help but find endearing. Sokka had to admit it to himself. He’d sort of assumed Zuko must have a thing with Jin. And maybe he was a little relieved to hear that that wasn’t the case. Just a little. Okay fine he was _a lot_ relieved. But Zuko didn't need to know that.

"You thought Jin was my girlfriend or something," Zuko said.

Sokka sighed. "What was I supposed to think?"

"She's a friend," Zuko said. "And I'm gay."

"Oh," Sokka said. He could feel the others watching them from their booth and he knew he was blushing like crazy. He was never going to hear the end of this later.

"You seriously doubted how much I liked you?" Zuko asked. "After I continued trying to see you again and again?"

"Well I don't know," Sokka shrugged. "You're a vampire, apparently. There's clearly a lot I don't know."

"You were jealous," Zuko said, seeming to put the puzzle pieces together. He thought about it for a second and then his expression changed and he looked pleased with himself. Sokka glared. Zuko's face softened. "I like you," Zuko said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Sokka said. He couldn't help but smile. "And obviously I like you too or I'd be running for the hills given the landslide of somewhat unwelcome realizations about life and mortality and all that that I've had to come to since knowing you."

"Right," Zuko said. "Well there is an upside to you knowing the truth. Now I don't have to keep secrets from you. Which again, I'm very sorry for."

"So," Sokka said. "It's your birthday on Sunday?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Jin makes a bigger deal out of it than I do," he said.

"How old are you turning?" Sokka asked.

"Don't freak out," Zuko said.

"Hey my first guy crush was Timothy Olyphant," Sokka said. "I've always known I had a thing for older guys."

Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka's terrible attempt at humor which Sokka supposed was fair. "A hundred and sixty three," Zuko said.

Sokka spit some of the Shirley Temple out by accident. The bar tender shot him a dirty look and a few other patrons looked over. Zuko laughed. Sokka just nodded. He had to take that in. _A hundred and sixty three._ Jesus fucking Christ.

But there were still other things to address too. So after nodding to himself and mouthing _'a hundred and sixty three'_ while Zuko watched looking slightly amused, Sokka decided it was time to lay down the law. He wasn't going to be the guy not in the know anymore.

“Look, Zuko,” Sokka said. “I am willing to forgive the super big secrets you kept from me even though that was super uncool. But I have three conditions.” 

“Done,” Zuko said, meeting Sokka’s eyes. “Whatever your conditions are, I agree.” 

“Darn, now I wish I would’ve thought of more stuff,” Sokka said. “But these are important, so you better listen.” Zuko nodded. “One, never keep anything from me again.” 

“Never,” Zuko agreed. “I promise.” 

“Two,” Sokka said. “The Halloween party is back on. And now that I know Jin is in town for your birthday which is apparently Sunday, it’s doubling as a birthday party.” 

“But I hate parties,” Zuko said. Sokka gave Zuko a meaningful look and Zuko sighed. “Fine, agreed. What’s the third condition?” 

Sokka grinned. “I get at least one dance in the ballroom,” he said. “I think that’s fair.” 

Zuko laughed then and Sokka had to admit, that was a nice sound. “Done,” Zuko said. Then Zuko leaned in and kissed Sokka. 

And okay, Sokka had never imagined that he would have or want a vampire boyfriend but this was very, very nice.

Sadly, the kiss had to end at some point. They held hands as they went to rejoin the table though. Jin kept ordering everyone drinks. Sokka wasn't big on alcohol, so he stuck to Shirley Temples. He noticed Zuko wasn't drinking much either, and Zuko kept looking around, nervous.

After an incredibly entertaining story from Jin involving the Russian mafia, a squirrel, and Marilyn Monroe, Sokka decided to ask. He managed to get Zuko alone by convincing him to play a game of pool. When they were away from the table, Sokka met Zuko's eyes and gave him a pointed look.

"This isn't fun for you, is it?" Sokka asked.

Zuko looked surprised by that. "What? No, it is. I'm just really awkward," he said. "I'm sorry, it-"

Sokka shook his head. "Zuko, I know _that,_ " he said. "That's not what I mean. You keep looking around. What are you worried about?"

"It's that obvious, huh?" Zuko asked. Sokka raised his eyebrows, waiting. "Listen," Zuko said. "Jin is right, there are billions of vampires. Anywhere else, it would be nothing to worry about that someone else is in town. But Mystic Falls has a history of bad things happening for all parties involved when too many vampires show up, so most vampires stay away. It's just too much of a coincidence."

"You're scared, aren't you?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded. "Well it'll be alright," Sokka said. "Look, I'm not scared, okay?"

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Well, maybe a little," Sokka admitted. "But we've got you on our side," he said. "And Jin. And she's new, but Ty Lee. It sounds like even Azula kind of. And I'm not his biggest fan but Jet's got a crap ton of weapons. Also Bato is apparently a vampire hunter too and he has weapons. And I mean you wouldn't guess it looking at her but Suki can handle herself in a fight. She has these fan weapon things she knows how to use, I'll get her to show you. And we've got Aang and his crazy witchcraft powers, and Toph and her earth-bending and once she learns, Katara and her water-bending. We're not helpless, you know?"

It occurred to Sokka as he said all that, that he didn't have much to offer. But that wasn't the point right now.

"You're right," Zuko said. He took a deep breath. "And I promised Jin tonight was going to be fun, and she is definitely listening in right now. So, pool?"

"Sure," Sokka said. "And maybe later, we can go to my place where no one with creepy superhearing will be listening in." Sokka winked and Zuko choked on the sip of his drink he'd chosen to take at that moment.

So they played pool. Sokka was definitely scared - and not just about the new vampire in Mystic Falls. About all of this. About the revelation that not everything could be explained away by science and facts. About how much he liked Zuko despite all the craziness that came with that. Still. Zuko was right. They could have tonight, and the Halloween slash birthday party tomorrow. They could have fun. They deserved that much, just for a weekend.

* * *

* * *

Ty Lee had spent the night at Mai’s, on the sofa. Mai had offered for them to share the bed – like they had a hundred times before – but Ty Lee was afraid. She didn’t trust herself.

Ty Lee had gone to find Azula as soon as Mai left for work. Mai had offered to stay with her but Ty Lee had turned down the offer. She knew if she told Mai that she was going looking for Azula Mai would try to stop her.

But Ty Lee also knew that she could not learn control alone. She kept remembering the old man’s frightened face. Then Katara. She hadn’t been able to stop. The thirst for blood wasn’t comparable to anything she’d experienced as a human, not really. 

And Azula had _warned_ her that it wouldn’t be. Ty Lee felt like an idiot. She had been so positive that if she was just prepared, she would be able to do it. 

Today had been somewhat successful though. Zuko and Jin had practiced all day with her. They had set out cups of blood and taught her to breath through her mouth not her nose. It had gotten to the point where Ty Lee was able to keep her fangs from coming out about ninety percent of the time. 

According to both Zuko and Jin, that was pretty amazing. 

Ty Lee wasn’t sure that it was good enough. She had opted out of going to the Mystic Grill with Zuko and Jin this evening and was instead hanging out in the boarding house. 

Ty Lee had not said this to Zuko and Jin but she had no intention of leaving Mystic Falls. Aside from it being her home - the place her family was - the place _Mai_ was - the place she knew - there was another reason. Ty Lee had decided it after running from the cemetery after accidentally killing Katara Gilbert.

Ty Lee was not going to be a killer. She refused. She was either going to learn control or die trying. It was like she'd told Zuko before - she didn't know any other vampires. So, she was going to beg for Azula's forgiveness and hope she got it. What choice did she have?

Zuko had leant Ty Lee his laptop and she was watching ‘V-Wars’ on Netflix while lying on the sofa, sipping from a blood bag, and snacking on popcorn. She jumped to her feet when she heard the boarding house doors open. 

A moment later, Mai was standing in the entrance to the room. 

“Way to ditch me again,” Mai said. 

“I lost control again,” Ty Lee said. They were standing so far apart. Ty Lee had never felt so scared and lone. She had never regretted anything as much as she regretted becoming a vampire. “You were right, Mai,” she said. “I’m a monster now.” 

“Are Azula and Zuko here?” Mai asked. 

“No,” Ty Lee said. “Just me. So you better stay away. I don’t want to hurt you and there’s no one here to stop me.” 

“So don’t,” Mai said, taking a step further into the room. “Stop yourself.” 

“It’s not that simple, Mai,” Ty Lee said. “I’m so sorry for all of this.” 

“I promised you I would still be your friend, and I meant it,” Mai said. 

“You don’t want to know about who I hurt?” Ty Lee asked. 

“I do,” Mai said. “If you want to tell me.” 

Ty Lee felt herself starting to tear up. Because Mai had _always_ been here for her like this. And it wasn’t fair. She didn’t deserve Mai. Not for a second.

“What – is it someone I know?” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee shook her head. “It was Katara,” Ty Lee said, wiping her eyes. “She had her ring on, she’ll be alright.” 

“Then why are you crying?” Mai asked. 

“Because,” Ty Lee said. “I thought that I wanted this but I was wrong. I thought it would just be super strength and speed. I thought that it would make me feel important.” 

“But you are important,” Mai said. “You were before and you still are.” 

“But this is so scary, Mai,” Ty Lee said. “I can’t control myself and I’m so thirsty all the time and I want to hurt people. I want to kill people. I should have never gotten involved with Azula and I should have never gotten you involved.” 

Ty Lee was dissolving into tears despite herself. Ian Somerhalder was in some sort of fight to the death on the laptop screen. Ty Lee had always been a little emotional but ever since becoming a vampire it was out of control. Everything was heightened and it was horrible. 

Then Mai was across the room, hugging Ty Lee. Ty Lee was sure that the right – moral – thing to do would be to push Mai away and tell her to leave. But she wasn’t that strong. Instead, she just cried into Mai’s shoulder for a long time. Then she drew away and met Mai’s eyes. 

“Why are you still being so nice to me?” Ty Lee asked. “I got you involved in all this. Why don’t you hate me?” 

“I told you,” Mai said. “I’m always going to be your friend.” 

“I’m sorry I left, I was just trying to protect you,” Ty Lee said. 

“You’ve seen my aim with a knife,” Mai said. “I can protect myself.” 

“But this is different,” Ty Lee insisted. 

“I know,” Mai said. She sighed. “I know it is. But I don’t care.” 

Ty Lee shook her head. "I don't think you do know," Ty Lee said. "Mai, I didn't want to hurt that old man at the hospital. I didn't want to hurt Katara. But I physically couldn't stop myself. It is terrifying." Ty Lee was trying to keep it together but her voice broke. She tried to wipe away her tears but they were still coming. 

Mai looked at Ty Lee with way more sympathy than Ty Lee felt she deserved. There was a long pause between them. During it, Ty Lee tried to find the strength to tell Mai that she needed to leave.

"So where are the Salvatores?" Mai asked at last.

"Well Azula went out of town for the weekend," Ty Lee said, wiping her eyes and forcing her voice to be as steady as possible. "Zuko and his friend Jin are the Grill."

"Another vampire?" Mai asked.

"Jin is nice," Ty Lee said. "She's helping me learn how to manage all of this. She's really good at it."

"But they just left you?" Mai asked.

"I'm not a prisoner," Ty Lee said. "They've been teaching me control and stuff all week. Zuko and Jin invited me to go out with them but I didn't trust myself around people." Ty Lee tried to say it as pointedly as possible.

"And Azula forgave you for throwing her across a room?" Mai asked. "Just like that?"

Ty Lee didn't answer right away. Mai was looking at her with a serious, intense expression. Ty Lee sighed.

"Not exactly," Ty Lee said. "She's not super happy with either of us."

"Then what are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"I need her help, Mai," Ty Lee said. "I got lucky that it was Katara I ran into today when I was looking for Azula. The next person might not have a magic ring. Like that old man in the hospital. I would have _killed_ him if Azula hadn't stopped me. That can't be me, Mai. It just can't. And I love you with all my heart but you can't help me with this."

There was a long pause. Ty Lee hated the tension in the room. She hated it and she hated herself for getting so caught up in the idea that if she were a vampire she would be powerful and badass and scary. She didn't feel any of those things. She felt afraid of herself.

Being a vampire was supposed to be Ty Lee's chance to feel like she mattered. Her chance to feel _special._ Well she had never felt less special. At least before she had just felt invisible. What she wouldn't give to feel that way now. Now instead of feeling inadequate she felt genuine self-hatred which was so much worse.

Ty Lee was the type of person who made the person driving turn around when there was a stray animal that needed rescuing. The type of girl that couldn't even be mean to or truly hate a girl like Katara even when it was obvious Katara had a thing with her girlfriend. Well, Katara could have Azula. Ty Lee didn't care about that anymore. She just wanted to learn control so she didn't have to be afraid of her own impulses.

Mai sat down on the sofa. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," she said.

"Why do you trust me so much?" Ty Lee asked.

Mai didn't answer. She looked at the screen. “Really?” Mai asked. “A vampire show?”

Ty Lee stood there, looking at Mai and saying nothing. There was some sort of fight happening on screen. Ty Lee took a deep breath, through her mouth, not her nose. She had to do this.

"Mai," Ty Lee said. "You have to leave."

Mai closed the laptop and looked up at Ty Lee and her gaze was hard and angry. Ty Lee felt like breaking down again, but she held back her sobs. She couldn't stop the tears from coming but she could remain calm.

"What?" Mai said after a moment. It was more of an accusation than a question.

"Not just this house," Ty Lee said. "You have to leave Mystic Falls. And it's my fault and I can never tell you how sorry I am."

"Why the hell do I have to leave Mystic Falls?" Mai asked. She still hadn't stood up from the sofa.

"Because," Ty Lee said, wiping her eyes. "Mai, Azula said she was going to kill you if you're still here when she gets back."

Mai stood up at last. Her expression was hard and intense and angry. To someone who didn't know her as well as Ty Lee, she might just look angry. Ty Lee could see the hurt in her eyes though.

"And what about you?" Mai asked. "You said Azula wasn't happy with either of us."

"I told you," Ty Lee said, her voice coming out smaller than she intended. "I need her. I _have_ to learn control, Mai. I'm not going to be a killer."

Mai and Ty Lee stood, facing each other, for a long time. Ty Lee wanted to look away, but she didn't. She met Mai's eyes with a hard determination, trying to communicate that she wasn't going to - that she _couldn't_ \- budge on this.

“I'm not leaving Mystic Falls without you," Mai said after a long moment.

"What?" Ty Lee asked. "Mai, you don't have a choice."

"You're right," Mai said. "I don't."

"You don't understand-"

"Hey," Mai interrupted. "You threw Azula across a room to stop her from hurting me. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for me."

Ty Lee didn't answer right away. Of course she would do the same for Mai, if the roles were reversed. It wasn't a question. When Azula had been ready to attack Mai, Ty Lee hadn't hesitated. She would rather die than lose Mai.

"Knew it," Mai said, a tiny, sad smile penetrating her blank mask for a moment. "Come here."

Mai wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's waist again. Ty Lee hugged her back with as light a touch as she could manage. Now that she was a little calmer, Ty Lee had the presence of mind to breathe only through her mouth during the hug. Some part of Ty Lee's brain registered that this was nice, and that Mai usually had to be persuaded to let Ty Lee hug her at all. That thought was buried though. Buried in fear of Azula and worse, fear of herself.

This was so bad. Ty Lee had no intention of letting Mai stay and get herself killed. She also had no intention of leaving Mystic Falls. Now to figure out how that was going to work.

* * *

* * *

Katara woke up and gasped in alarm. She was buckled into the passenger seat of a car. It was dark outside. The car was speeding past cornfields and forest on either side. Katara looked at the driver’s seat and saw Azula. 

“What – where are we?” Katara asked. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake,” Azula said. “Driving alone is really boring. Do you want to pick the music?” 

“Where are we?” Katara asked again. She was starting to hyperventilate despite herself. She hadn’t, until now, believed that Azula would hurt her. She didn’t trust Azula and she knew Azula was capable of hurting and even killing people. Still, Katara hadn’t thought Azula would hurt _her._ What the hell was this though? 

“We’re in Pennsylvania,” Azula said. 

“Pennsylvania?” Katara asked, her panic increasing. “No – I can’t be in Pennsylvania. Azula, take me home right now.” 

“Oh come on,” Azula said. “Your problems will all be there when you get back, Katara. Your brother and his newfound knowledge of vampires – your sad little vampire hunter ex-boyfriend – all of it.” 

“This is kidnapping,” Katara said. "Did you ask Ty Lee to kill me?"

“We both know I’ve committed worse crimes than kidnapping,” Azula said. "And no. Ty Lee followed me to the cemetery, which was very stupid on her part given that she threw me across a room last night." Azula looked at Katara. "I'm sorry I wasn't in time to stop her from killing you. That ring Jet gave you has proven to be quite useful, hasn't it?"

“Watch the road!” Katara snapped. She tried to take a deep breath. “I cannot be in Pennsylvania.” 

“Well, you are,” Azula said, turning her attention back to the road. Then Azula sighed. “I am sorry for lying to you, Katara. And I recognize that yes, purposefully concealing the truth could be considered, by some, the same as lying. So I’m ready to tell you the whole truth if you’re ready to give me one weekend.” 

“One weekend?” Katara asked. 

“Yes,” Azula said. “I have some friends to introduce you to.” 

Considering Azula was a murderous vampire the prospect of being introduced to her friends was not something Katara was especially excited about. She was also still furious with Azula. 

“I realized part of the problem,” Azula said. “The reason you weren’t learning water-bending even though I know you have it in your blood.” 

Katara was still furious but now her curiosity was piqued. She allowed a pause and then sighed. “Go on,” she said. 

“I’m a fire-bender,” Azula said. “I can’t teach you water-bending. But I know someone who can.” 

Katara crossed her arms and glared ahead. Her heart was racing, and she wasn’t sure if it was because she’d just been killed by a vampire, because she was being semi-kidnapped, or because she could sense that this was important and big. Despite herself, Katara was leaning towards the last option. 

Ever since she had seen the painting depicting water-bending in the journal of an original Gilbert, Katara had felt like there was something inside her waiting to come to the surface. So, yes, Azula had lied about a lot. But Katara knew that Azula was right about one thing. Water-bending was in Katara’s blood. 

“One night,” Katara said. “Not the whole weekend. And I still hate you. But I’ll meet this water-bender. What’s their name, anyway?” 

“Her name is Hama,” Azula said. “And she’s a master. I think you’ll like her.” 

Katara stared out the window in silence. She was still furious with and disgusted by Azula. She wasn't going to make the mistake of taking anything Azula said at face value again. Katara had been relieved that Zuko and Ty Lee weren't in school. If it were up to her, everyone she cared about would be staying as far away from vampires as possible. Katara wasn't at all sure that giving Azula even a second of her time was a wise decision. Still - she kept thinking about that painting. Katara had this feeling like there was this incredible power she was meant to have and the prospect of meeting someone who could teach her was too tempting to resist.

Azula was a psychopath and Katara didn't trust her for a second. Katara wasn't going to give Azula any kind of chance. Not for a weekend and not for a night. But she was going to meet this _Hama_ person. It was an opportunity she couldn't say no to. Katara felt like learning to water-bend was not just something she wanted to do but something she _needed_ to do.

So despite herself, Katara felt a sense of excited anticipation at the prospect of meeting a master water-bender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: technically it's like 10 minutes 'til Sunday but I'm ready now
> 
> also a few things...
> 
> first of all - thank you SO MUCH to everyone supporting this story it really does mean a lot. I genuinely hope that 2021 is kind to every single person reading this 💖 
> 
> second of all - so a lot's happening. 
> 
> my very last semester of college is happening, my internship is starting back up & so is my job & my family is moving. also my carpal tunnel is acting up really bad which makes typing a bitch. SO I'm NOT officially changing the schedule BUT I might. if I do it'll just be every other Sunday instead of every Sunday. 
> 
> So if there's no chapter for a Sunday - just know that it probably means that I'm getting ready to change the schedule NOT that I'm abandoning this fic. I am absolutely not going to abandon this fic so if I miss a week, please bear with me 💖
> 
> again - Happy New Year, everyone 💖 here's to a good 2021


	11. the puppetmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula takes Katara to a small town in Pennsylvania where everyone is compelled. 
> 
> The Mystic Falls Gang deals with the threat of more vampires than the town needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Early chapter this week because I'm taking my little sister to an art sculpture park for her Christmas gift tomorrow. I hope you're all having a lovely start to the year. The schedule isn't changing to every other week just yet but it might soon. All the support and kindness has meant a lot! 
> 
> CW: TVD canon typical violence

The town of Willoughby, Pennsylvania was about as off the radar as possible. For centuries, the increasingly concerning low levels of life expectancy had either gone unnoticed or been blown off as the byproduct of typical small-town love of beer and apple pie. 

Generations of people had grown up and died in Willoughby having lived comfortable lives save the fact that they were brain-washed. There was a kindergarten through twelfth-grade school, a doctor’s office, a veterinary office, a series of cafes and bars, and a few clothing shops. The only church had burned down in around 1876. No one had suspected the two sweet older ladies who had recently moved to town from Mystic Falls, Virginia. The church had never been rebuilt.

In many ways, Willoughby was similar to Mystic Falls, which was about six hours away. Except that while Mystic Falls had a rich tapestry of urban legends and local folklore regarding vampires and why to fear them, the people of Willoughby were very much aware of and accepting of vampires. The extinction of the herb known as vervain in Willoughby and the surrounding area helped. 

Azula had spent many birthdays and holidays in this town. It was a little past eleven at night when she pulled her car to the side and parked. Katara had fallen asleep. Azula was tired too, but Katara had only promised her one night. 

Not that Azula planned on honoring that promise. 

Azula had no intention of going back to Mystic Falls until Monday. 

Still – Azula wasn’t in the mood for sleep. She was in her element in Willoughby, and she was excited for tonight.

At first, Azula had hated having Katara angry at her. Katara was one of the most fascinating people Azula had ever met and not talking to her was a travesty. But now, thanks to the Lockwood ring and a little softcore kidnapping, things were different. _Different and exciting._

“Wake up,” Azula said. She shook Katara’s shoulder. 

Katara jerked awake. She looked startled. “I didn’t die again did I?” Then memory seemed to come back to Katara. Azula waited for Katara to process what was happening. Katara had taken off her necklace and asked Azula to pull over and compel her to go to sleep. 

It was an interesting development after Katara had shown so much aversion to the idea of compulsion for so long. Katara had been fidgeting and breathing fast. Azula had also heard her heart rate increasing. Then Katara had asked to go to sleep. She’d specified that that was _all_ she wanted. To go to sleep – not to have her memories altered or to be told to do anything else. 

“You fell asleep,” Azula said. She had complied with Katara's request and not messed with Katara's memory. They both knew Katara hadn't just _fallen_ asleep. Neither of them said anything about it though. “Welcome to Willoughby.” Azula got out of the car and Katara followed. 

Azula walked towards the familiar bar she had parked in front of. Katara caught up to her and frowned. The streets were mostly empty, but the dive bar known as ‘Bree’s' was packed. 

“They’re not going to let us in a bar, Azula,” Katara said. 

“Sure they will,” Azula said, shooting Katara a grin. 

Katara huffed and crossed her arms but followed Azula inside. At once, there was a group of people around Azula. Katara raised her eyebrows. 

“You’re back,” said a woman. “Azula, we missed you so much. Are you thirsty?” The woman tilted her neck to the side, offering it up. _God – every time she came here Azula wondered why she didn’t come more often._ This was such a wonderful town. 

“You compelled a whole town?” Katara asked. She did not look impressed. 

Azula considered. She had promised to be honest after all. “I contributed to compelling a whole town,” she said. “But yes, a lot of this is my handiwork.” Azula looked at the woman. “No thank you.” 

Azula pushed through the group of people and sat down at the bar. Katara followed and sat down too. _She wasn’t running away. That was a good sign._

“Oh my gosh it’s you!” said the pretty bartender, a girl named Bree. 

“Hello,” Azula said, giving Bree a sweet smile that was one hundred percent fake. Bree was pretty and agreeable and that was about all Azula could say about her. 

“I’m so glad to see you again,” Bree said. She looked at Katara. “You’re here with Azula? Are you her girlfriend? You’re so lucky. We went out for a while. How did she rope you in?” 

“I’m not roped in,” Katara said. 

“Sweetheart if you’re not roped, you’re whipped,” Bree said, laughing. She poured three shots and handed one to Katara and one to Azula before taking one herself. “Might as well enjoy the ride.” Katara looked between Bree and Azula with a disgusted expression. Bree seemed not to notice. "There's karaoke happening later, if you girls are interested," Bree said.

Someone else was trying to get Bree’s attention and she walked off to take their order. Azula appreciated being talked up. However, it did not seem to be working. Katara looked angrier than ever. 

“What is this?” Katara asked, glaring. “Did you just take me here to show off all your little servants?” 

Azula shrugged. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Azula?” Katara asked. 

“Listen, you promised me one night,” Azula said. “A normal night. Let’s have a little fun.”

“This isn’t normal,” Katara said, looking around. “This is fucked up.” Katara looked like she wanted to cry. Her eyes were filled with desperation to get Azula to understand. “You get that right?” Katara asked. “You get that this is not even in the ballpark of normal, don’t you? These are human beings. And you're treating them like puppets. It's sick.” 

Azula allowed a pause. Part of what she liked about Katara was that Katara was so fundamentally _good._ It was like a drug, being around her. Katara couldn’t even imagine compelling a town filled with people being normalized because to her it was so fundamentally _wrong._ From Katara’s perspective, it was sick. _Fascinating._

Zuko was the boring kind of self-righteous. He had learned to be good because he didn’t want to be like Azula. He couldn’t be properly horrified by things like Katara could though. Not when he himself was part of this world whether he liked it or not. 

But Katara was here, wasn’t she? And Azula was positive that there was some part of this – _all of this_ – that was fascinating to Katara. It had to be. Everyone had a dark side. Azula wanted to uncover Katara’s. 

“Do you ever get tired of it?” Azula asked. 

“What?” Katara asked. 

“Yourself,” Azula said. 

Katara looked baffled. Azula was pleased with herself and she didn’t bother hiding her smugness. Azula had been extremely careful around Katara so far because she wanted Katara to like her and think she was a good person. Before, when Katara had believed that Azula was some sort of hero, Katara had held the power because Azula had to be careful. The cat was out of the bag now though. Azula had something Katara wanted – access to a water-bending teacher – and she was enjoying the shift in power dynamics quite a bit. 

“Excuse me?” Katara asked, glaring. Now that they were here – _and Katara had nowhere to go_ – Azula didn’t mind Katara being angry quite as much. It was awful when Katara was staying away but now it was a little fun. “Is this your way of trying to make things right with me?” Katara asked. 

Azula took the shot sitting on the bar in front of her. “I promised not to lie anymore,” Azula said. “And to tell you the whole truth. And I intend to keep that promise. So here’s a hard truth about you, Katara. You’re so wrapped up in being a good person that you can’t even appreciate that you’re in a bar where you don’t have to pay for anything on an adventure to learn to control an element.” Azula let that sink in for a moment. Then she continued, meeting Katara’s eyes with an intensity that she hoped was intimidating. “Lighten the fuck up.” 

Katara didn’t blink or break eye contact for a second and when she responded her voice was just as hard and intense as Azula’s was. “I’m here with a psychotic bitch that kidnapped me,” Katara said. “I think my mood is appropriate. And I agreed to meet Hama, not to go out drinking with you.”

“Well, Hama is already not my biggest fan,” Azula said. “I’m pretty sure showing up at her house in the middle of the night wouldn’t bode well for your chances of getting her to teach you water-bending.” 

Katara looked ready to have an aneurism. It was kind of amazing how pretty Katara was, even when she was stressed or angry. Azula watched her face, waiting for her to calm down enough to speak. 

“I thought,” Katara said in a way that made it obvious she was trying hard not to yell. “That Hama was your friend.” 

“Well,” Azula said. “I told you I had friends I wanted you to meet. I didn’t say Hama was one of them.” 

“These are not friends, Azula,” Katara said. Her voice wasn’t as steady now. To anyone else, it might have sounded like it, but Azula was practiced at noticing people’s insecurities and ticks and she could hear the slight tremor - filled with not just anger and disgust but _fear._ Maybe not fear of Azula, specifically - but fear of the power of compulsion. “These are brainwashed slaves.” 

“Not them,” Azula said, waving a dismissive hand at the bar patrons. “Friends we’ll be staying with.”

“Ugh!” Katara said. 

Azula grinned. Katara looked furious. But she wasn’t running away. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Katara was in her element right now just as much as Azula. The way she wasn’t afraid of Azula showed that much. Azula was going to get Katara to admit that she was enjoying herself. 

Katara took the shot she’d been poured. Azula counted that as a win. 

_This was going to be a fun weekend._

* * *

* * *

Mai stood in the dark outside the Italian restaurant that could be classified as ‘fancy’ only in the most small-town sense of the word. She was facing her parents and her little brother. The sun had set, and shops and cafes were closing. 

Mai had packed away her apartment and put the suitcases as well as a cooler filled with ice and stolen blood bags in the trunk of the Cadillac her father had bought her as a high school graduation gift last spring. Now she was facing her parents and feeling a deep sense of gratitude for her ability to keep her emotions in check. Otherwise, she might have cried.

It hadn’t been easy, growing up. Mai’s father owned a private prison and her mother cared more about gaudy ‘charity’ events than spending time with her. Mai had learned that the best way to avoid hard, frightening anger was to stay silent. She’d spent most of her time alone in her room. Her favorite hobby was throwing knives at little pencil marks on the wall. All around, maybe saying it hadn’t been easy was an understatement. 

Still. 

Just because it hadn’t been easy didn’t mean there hadn’t been a sense of family – a sense of camaraderie that came with living in the same space whether you wanted to or not. Mai loved her parents. And she loved her little brother, and she’d hoped that by babysitting him sometimes and maintaining a relationship with him, she’d be able to show him a softer side of family. She couldn’t have said any of that out loud. Her family didn’t talk about love. It had only been since moving out and trying therapy that Mai was even able to think about these things. 

“Well,” Mai said after an awkward moment. “Goodnight.” She wanted to say more – like _goodbye._ She couldn’t. Even if she felt safe telling them she was leaving, she couldn't have.

She hugged Tom-Tom and shook hands with her father. Then in a rare moment of bravery, she pulled her mom into a hug. As she drove back to the Salvatore Boarding House, Mai didn’t cry. She didn’t freak out. She just felt numb. 

Mai planned to see Tom-Tom, at least, tomorrow again if she could. This weekend was all about unsaid goodbyes.

When Mai got back to the boarding house, Zuko and Jin were still out. It was still just Ty Lee, asleep on the sofa. Mai stored the cooler of blood bags in the mini-fridge in the room she had decided to stay in. Then she went downstairs and sat down next to Ty Lee and opened Zuko’s laptop. She recalled the password Ty Lee had told her – ’666.’ _Creative._ Then she turned on ‘What We Do in the Shadows.’ 

After a moment, Ty Lee stirred. “Mai, you’re back,” she said. “How was dinner with your parents?” 

“It was fine,” Mai said. “Glad you got some sleep while I was gone.” 

“Yeah,” Ty Lee said, stretching and sitting up. “Did you think about what I said? About leaving town?” 

Mai was silent for a moment. She looked down. “Yeah, I thought about it. My answer is the same. I’m not leaving Mystic Falls without you.”

* * *

* * *

Katara took yet another shot. “Whoo!” she yelled, pumping her fist in the air. The other bar patrons cheered. Katara couldn’t tell, at this point, whether it was because they were all brainwashed to be impressed by Azula – and Katara by association – or because everyone was drunk and having fun. 

She swayed on her feet and Azula steadied her. “I told you this would be fun,” Azula said, too close to Katara’s ear. 

Katara pushed her away. She looked at Bree, behind the bar. Next to the drinks on the menu on the wall, were a handful of appetizer options. 

“I’ll have an order of cheese fries,” Katara said. 

“Ooh, good choice,” Azula said. 

Katara sat down at one of the barstools and Azula sat beside her. "So," Katara said. Bree had disappeared through a pair of doors to the kitchen to make the fries. Katara nodded at the doors she'd gone through. "Bree? She's like. Thirty."

Azula laughed a little. "She was sixteen when we dated," she said.

Katara had kind of forgotten about that aspect of vampirism for a second. She thought about Sokka and Zuko. Yet another reason to want Sokka and everyone else far away from vampires. Being with or around vampires on any level led to nothing good. Katara decided not to think about that anymore because it made her head hurt. "Huh," Katara said. Azula laughed again.

A moment later the order of fries was out. Two large pickles came on the side. Katara made a face and set them on a napkin.

“You don’t like pickles?” Azula asked, taking one. She took a bite. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Katara watched her eat it. “How can you even eat?” she asked. “If you’re-” she stopped, not wanting to say something wrong. 

“Dead?” Azula asked, taking the other pickle. “You can say it, you know,” she said. “It’s not such a bad word. To answer your question, we don't have to eat food, but we can.” Azula held up two fingers and a moment later two Long Island Iced teas were being placed on the bar. Katara was losing track of the drinks and the time. 

“Mm, maybe we shouldn’t,” Katara said. She felt a little dizzy. 

“Come on,” Azula said. “Admit it.” 

“Admit what?” Katara asked. 

“You’re having fun,” Azula said, taking a sip of the drink and looking incredibly smug. 

Katara scoffed but couldn’t keep from smiling entirely. “I’m not having the worst time,” she admitted, taking a sip of her drink. “So,” she said. “Is any of it real?”

“What?” Azula asked. 

“This nice act,” Katara said. 

“I’m done lying to you,” Azula said. “But let’s be honest, it’s all an act.” Katara gave her a questioning look. “When Zuko and I were children, our mother would take us to the theatre all the time,” Azula said. Katara was confused by the turn the conversation was taking, but she nodded for Azula to continue. “I realized at a young age that everything was theatre,” Azula went on. “Everything is a performance. The sooner you learn that the sooner you understand life, and how to navigate it so you come out the winner. It’s all about making the right moves. And it doesn’t matter how sincere you think you are, or how genuine you try to be, you’re playing a role just like everyone else. Everyone is playing a part, putting on a show, and wearing a mask all the time, Katara. Even you.” 

Katara felt a rush of anger. “Not everyone,” she said. For some reason, Sokka came to mind. She thought of his hurt when she implied that he didn’t care that their mother was gone. Was Sokka just trying to play the role of the good older brother – or maybe something else entirely? _The parent?_ “I’m not playing a part,” Katara said, pushing that thought away. 

“Oh no?” Azula asked. She leaned forward and met Katara’s eyes and Katara stared back. She was sure that if she were more sober, she’d see through Azula’s bullshit. _Probably._ Maybe. “You’re not putting on a façade of a fun party girl who doesn’t give a shit when you’re with Jet?" Azula asked. "Or a girl who’s sad but trying so hard to be alright when you’re with your friends?” Azula’s mocking tone had Katara about two seconds from hitting her. “Or a girl who doesn’t hate herself?” Azula pressed on. Katara froze. Azula seemed to know she’d hit her mark, and she looked pleased with herself. Maybe she’d just been fishing that whole time – searching for the words that would make a proper impact. “A girl who doesn’t wish it had been her instead that night on Wickery Bridge?” 

Katara glared at Azula hard, but Azula didn’t break eye contact. “In the interest of honesty,” Katara said after a moment. “Let me ask you a question.” 

Azula considered. “That’s fair,” she said. “Go ahead.” 

“Why are you like this?” Katara asked. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You seem to know a lot about faking it,” Katara said. “And about blaming yourself for someone’s death.” 

Azula didn’t answer right away. She took a sip of her drink. “You’re intuitive,” she said. “Fine. I’ve been where you are. It was a long time ago and I’m over it.” 

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

“It’s different, of course,” Azula said. “Your mother’s death wasn’t your fault.” 

Of course, Katara knew that. On a logical level, she did. But it was nice to hear it said in such an explicit way. 

“So what – you feel guilty about all the people you’ve killed?” Katara asked. 

“It’s there,” Azula said. “If I want to feel it. But that’s not what I’m talking about. Long before I was a vampire, I was a girl who lost her mother too, you know. And it was my fault.” 

“What – you killed her?” Katara asked. 

“I was six,” Azula said. “So no. I just said too much. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” 

“Okay, so you’re definitely telling me more,” Katara said. Azula gave her a threatening look, but Katara ignored it. “You kidnapped me and pretty much forced me to come to this bar with you," Katara went on. "I’m entitled to more drunk dead mom talk.” She took another sip of her drink. “And way more alcohol.” 

“It’s not that interesting of a story,” Azula said. “I was a stupid little brat who spied on my father’s conversations. It led to my mother getting herself killed to save Zuko’s life. Zuko’s never forgiven me.” 

“Are you sure that’s the thing he’s never forgiven you for?” Katara asked. 

“You’re bitchy when you’re drunk,” Azula said. “I like it.” 

Katara laughed a little. “Cheers,” she said. They clinked their glasses together and both took a sip. “But seriously – have you ever actually talked to Zuko about it? Maybe he doesn’t blame you.” 

“I was a psychotic little bitch to Zuko when we were kids,” Azula said. “Especially after our mother’s death. I’m pretty sure bringing it up wouldn’t go well.” 

“Maybe if you told him you’re sorry it happened,” Katara said. 

“But I’m not,” Azula said. 

Katara scoffed. “Wow, okay,” she said. 

“It was her or Zuko,” Azula said. “I’m not sorry it wasn’t him.”

“But you didn’t mean for it to be anyone,” Katara said. “Maybe tell Zuko that. Or at least that it wasn’t easy for you either, losing her.” 

Azula didn’t say anything but gestured to Bree for more drinks. Katara thought about Sokka. He’d never been the best at talking about emotional stuff. Maybe she should cut him some more slack. Or at least try to talk to him again.

* * *

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Katara had texted Sokka to let him know she was spending the night at Jet’s. Sokka thought that was pushing it. 

Still. Sokka agreed to cover for her and say she was at Suki’s. Because he was a good brother. Katara seriously owed him. 

Sokka yawned and stretched. He looked at the time and saw that it was just past eight in the morning. He was a little disappointed that Zuko wasn’t here. Zuko had decided to come over and watch TV for a bit after the Grill and Sokka had fallen asleep with his head on Zuko’s chest and it was a little sad that he was waking up alone. It was Halloween though. The day of the party. Tonight, Sokka was getting that dance in the ballroom. 

A moment later Sokka’s window swung open and Zuko was standing in the room, closing the window behind him. When he turned around and saw Sokka watching him, Zuko let out a soft laugh. 

“I thought you’d still be asleep,” Zuko said, sitting down on the bed and leaning back against the wall. 

Sokka sat up as well. “Where’d you go?” he asked. 

Zuko reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small, wooden box. “I brought some vervain,” he said. “For your dad. I’m going to give some to Aang, Suki, and Toph too.” 

“So how does this work, exactly?” Sokka asked, opening the box and picking up a dried leaf. 

Zuko leaned away. “Think garlic in most vampire mythology,” he said. “It repels us. It can burn us if we touch it directly. Zhao injected Azula with it and she was weakened and eventually knocked out when he injected enough. And if it’s in your system, like if you eat or drink it, or if it’s on you in jewelry or clothing, no vampire can control you.” 

Sokka put the leaf of vervain away and closed the box. “So much to remember,” he said. 

“I know,” Zuko said. “But there’s another vampire in Mystic Falls so until we know who they are and what they want, we have to be extra careful.” 

Sokka nodded. The gravity of the situation was not lost on him. Last month he’d been worried about whether Zuko would make the football team. Now he was worried about Zuko’s evil sister who had killed the football coach and whatever other new vampire was in town. It was a lot to get used to. 

“Now get out of my bed and turn around,” Sokka said. Zuko looked surprised and a little hurt. Sokka laughed. “I’m gonna get changed.” He looked down at the ‘Cavetown’ T-shirt and sweatpants that he was wearing. 

Zuko stood and turned around. Sokka walked over to his drawers and found a pair of jeans and a flannel and got changed. Then he let Zuko know that it was okay to turn around by touching his back and when Zuko turned around Sokka kissed him. 

“Sokka!” Hakoda called from downstairs. “Katara!” 

Sokka pulled away from the kiss with some reluctance. Then he headed to the hall. Zuko followed and they both looked down the steps to where Hakoda was standing. The door was open to the Gilbert living room and an unfamiliar man in his twenties was standing outside. 

“Here, come in, just leave it on the table,” Hakoda said to the man. 

Sokka noticed that the man was holding a brown paper bag. The guy came in and set the bag on the coffee table in the living room while Hakoda rifled in his pocket and came out with a handful of cash which he handed to the man. 

“Keep the change,” Hakoda said to the man. 

The guy nodded. “Have yourselves a good day,” he said, before walking outside. Hakoda shut the door behind him. 

Sokka and Zuko both walked downstairs. 

“I thought I’d give up on cooking breakfast for a bit,” Hakoda said. “After I destroyed the last three pans.” He paused. Sokka and Zuko were standing together near the bottom of the steps. Sokka could feel Hakoda’s Dad Gaze™ assessing the situation. “So,” Hakoda said, looking at Zuko. “I don’t think we’ve met?” 

Zuko nodded, looking terrified. 

“I’m Hakoda,” Hakoda said, holing out his hand. 

Zuko held out a stiff hand and they shook hands. “Nice to meet you, sir,” Zuko said. “I’m Zuko.”

“Listen, Sokka,” Hakoda said. “It’s fine, but if you’re gonna have friends stay the night, maybe ask first?” 

“Of course,” Sokka said. “Sorry, Dad.” He peeked in the brown paper bag and saw three plastic containers of pancakes. One chocolate chip with a side of bacon for him, one with blueberry for Katara, and a plain one with a side of hash browns for Hakoda. “Thanks for ordering breakfast.” 

“No problem,” Hakoda said. “I would’ve ordered some for you if I knew you were here, Zuko.” 

Zuko looked taken aback. “Oh it’s no problem, sir,” he said.

“Where’s Katara?” Hakoda asked. 

Sokka shifted. “Suki’s,” he said. “So you can have hers,” he added to Zuko. “You off to work?” he asked Hakoda. 

“Yeah,” Hakoda said. He sighed. “Another body was recovered this morning. They have no idea what kind of animal could be doing this. I’m in full research mode.” 

Sokka and Zuko exchanged an alarmed look. 

“Who was it, Dad?” Sokka asked. 

“Did you know Zachariah Salvatore?” Hakoda asked. “He was a mostly retired guy, as far as I know. Met him a few times. Nice, older gentlemen. He did some landscaping and maintenance for some of the historical buildings of Mystic Falls.” 

Sokka looked at Zuko and saw that Zuko looked shocked. Hakoda looked back and forth between them. 

“Did you know him?” Hakoda asked Zuko. 

“He was a distant cousin of mine,” Zuko said. “Yeah, I knew him.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Hakoda said. “Do you have someone you can call?” 

“My Uncle is coming to town tomorrow,” Zuko said. “I should call my sister and tell her about this though.” 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Hakoda said. He put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder but Zuko didn’t look comforted, just stiff. “I can-”

“You should go to work, Dad,” Sokka said, taking in Zuko’s discomfort. “We’re okay here.” 

Hakoda looked uncertain. After a moment though, he nodded. “Be safe,” he said, grabbing his breakfast from the bag. “I’ll be home later.” 

Hakoda left. Sokka waited until he heard the door close. Then he pulled Zuko into a hug. After he pulled away he grabbed the bag of food and headed to the kitchen and Zuko followed. They both sat down on stools by the island. 

“I’m so sorry about your relative,” Sokka said. 

Zuko looked more stressed than anything though. “Me too,” he said. “But it’s worse than you think. Remember when I told you my distant relative Zach took care of the boarding house? And that he technically owned it?” 

“Uh, kind of?” Sokka asked. 

“Vampires need to be invited inside,” Zuko said. “Zach invited Azula and I both in years ago, same with my friend Jin. Azula got him to invite Ty Lee in. Now-”

“Shit,” Sokka said, putting it together. “Now anyone can get in.” 

Zuko nodded. “This was deliberate,” he said. “Whoever is here is making threats.” He paused. “I’m sorry but we should probably skip the party tonight. We’ll stay here and I can protect you.” 

Sokka was very tempted to agree to that. He had been looking forward to the party, but now the idea of a masquerade party seemed bad. Something else occurred to him though. 

“Maybe not,” Sokka said.

Zuko looked incredulous. “Maybe you didn’t understand,” he said. “Whoever this is, they’re more than capable of murder and they just made a clear threat.” 

“I know,” Sokka said. “That’s why finding out who they are is a good idea.” Zuko looked unconvinced. “Hear me out,” Sokka said. “It’s like I said last night – we’re not helpless. This person – er, vampire – is probably expecting us to lay low. This could be an opportunity.” 

Zuko considered for a long moment. “I don’t like it,” he said. “But you might be right. This could be our chance to make a move. What did you have in mind?” 

Sokka thought about it for a second. “Well we have a witch on our side,” he said. “That’s an advantage.” 

“You’re right,” Zuko said. “Whoever this is, they’re not expecting us to be proactive most likely. You brought up a good point last night about all the allies we have. This new enemy, they don’t know we have a witch and a kill hungry vampire hunter on our side.” 

Sokka swallowed hard. Hearing the words _‘kill hungry’_ made him go tense. Part of him had realized the direction this had to go as soon as he brought up the party as a way to draw the new vampire out into the open. It didn’t mean he liked it though. 

“You don’t have to be involved,” Zuko said. “I’d understand.” 

“No,” Sokka said. He was terrified but he was also feeling a strong sense of resolution. “I’m involved already. Whoever this is, they’re threatening you. I’ll do whatever it takes to help.”

* * *

* * *

Katara woke up with a pounding headache. 

She was laying in an unfamiliar bed that was very comfortable. Less comfortable was the fact that Azula’s head was resting against her shoulder, and they were pressed close together on the bed. Memories were starting to resurface. 

Katara was pretty sure at some point she’d gotten into a drinking competition with another bar patron, and won something random and stupid as a prize. What had it been again? _Oh yeah._ Katara looked down and saw that yes, she was definitely wearing an oversized Eagles T-shirt. 

Also what was that song stuck in her head? 

_Sure I would kiss you, I'll lay with you  
You're broke, no, I can't fix you  
I won't, no, I won't diss you  
But babe, yeah, I might miss you  
If you're cold and needed shelter  
I'd hold you but not sweat ya  
And know we're not together  
But babe, I won't forget ya… _

Oh shit. 

She and Azula had totally played Karaoke, hadn’t they? Katara resisted the urge to groan. Yep. She remembered singing together and their faces getting very close as they both leaned towards the mic and _oh god_ what had last night even been? What was she doing? 

Katara then remembered she and Azula walking down the street to this house. Where Katara had met Azula’s – _aunts? maybe?_ – some relatives or friends of Azula’s. 

Then they had both come in here and passed out. Outside the luxurious bedroom, Katara heard talking. She recognized the voices of the two older ladies she had met last night while wasted. 

“She fell asleep in the room with that girl. When was the last time Azula fell asleep in a room with someone else?” 

“You’re overthinking it, Li.” 

“No you’re underthinking it, Lo. She’s also been living with Zuko for way longer than they usually get along. Except that time in the eighteen nineties when they were murder buddies before Zuko got all uptight. And look at this.” 

Okay _'murder buddies?'_ Katara had to ask Zuko about this now.

“You went through Azula’s purse?” 

“Sh! Just look.” 

“Lurasidone?” 

_What?_ Katara remembered a psych class she'd taken at Whitmore over the summer between eighth and ninth grade. She was pretty sure 'Lurasidone' was for people with schizophrenia or severe cases of borderline personality disorder. It was supposed to help with hallucinations. That was interesting.

“Sh – do you _want_ to be electrocuted?” 

Katara decided it was time to get up. She looked at Azula, who was pressed against her with her arm wrapped around Katara’s middle. Honestly, Katara couldn’t help but soften a little.

Awake, Azula’s expression was always calculated and careful. Asleep, she looked so much softer and more peaceful. It was odd seeing Azula’s always perfect bun so messy. She was also wearing a tank top and pajama shorts instead of some gaudy old fashioned dress. Katara recalled that Azula had an entire wardrobe at this house and that – she peeked under the covers, and yep – Katara had borrowed sweatpants to sleep in. 

Katara did her best to shift Azula’s head from her shoulder to the pillow without waking her.

Last night _had_ been fun. Katara touched her chest and felt the necklace Azula had given her, filled with vervain, still there, under the Eagle’s shirt. Azula could have easily taken the necklace off and compelled Katara to do whatever she wanted. _Maybe she had._ The idea made Katara shiver. 

But she didn’t _think_ Azula _had_ done that. After all, it had been Azula herself to give Katara the necklace. Azula had even asked if Katara was sure when Katara asked her to compel her to go to sleep on the car ride here. Had that been nothing more than a manipulation tactic? 

Azula had – in a drunken state - admitted to Katara last night that Katara was a key part of opening the tomb where Ozai and twenty-seven other vampires were trapped. According to Azula, she had befriended Katara because of this.

That was about as honest as it got. Or was Katara just letting the manipulation work on her? It was infuriating, not being able to tell. Azula was infuriating.

So why was Katara still here? She had said last night that it was because Azula kidnapped her. But that wasn’t quite true, was it? She’d agreed to come along. She’d agreed to this.

Because there was something fascinating about this world to Katara. There had been from the start. Horrifying and fascinating. The way people talked about not being able to look away from terrible accidents. 

There was something else too. Now that Azula wasn’t keeping up false pretenses, she was a lot meaner. But there were still moments of sincerity there. 

So yeah. Everyone had a good side. Katara wanted to uncover Azula’s. 

Katara leaned down and pressed her lips against Azula’s cheek. Then she hurried out of the room.

* * *

* * *

Aang was sitting in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House on the enormous sofa along with Suki, Toph, Mai, and Jet. Aang, Suki, and Toph were seeing this place for the first time. Jin was sitting on an armchair with Ty Lee, keeping a firm hand on Ty Lee’s arm. Bato Saltzman was standing near the armchair and he kept looking at Ty Lee with something between pity and apprehension. Sokka was pacing around by the fireplace and Zuko was standing nearby, watching Sokka. 

When they had all gotten here, Sokka had flipped out because Katara wasn’t with Jet like she’d claimed to be. Then Sokka had called Katara on Facetime and flipped out again when she showed up on video at a breakfast table with two creepy old ladies and claimed to be on a trip with Azula. Zuko had been pretty angry too, and he’d seemed to know the old ladies. 

Apparently, Azula knew of a water-bending master and Katara was going to meet her today. Aang was happy for Katara that she was going to meet a water-bending teacher, but worried about her being with Azula. After Katara and Sokka were done arguing, Zuko talked to Azula for a bit.

Aang felt for Sokka. Still, though, Katara had made it pretty clear she was on this trip of her own free will. Aang got it. He’d recently discovered his own powers and he’d had Gyatso to teach him. Toph seemed fine being self-taught with her newly discovered earth-bending abilities. But Katara had just learned that she had these ancient powers and no one in Mystic Falls could teach her about them. 

Also, they kind of had their hands full here. A new vampire that was making threats and Aang was done ignoring threats after almost losing Gyatso. 

“I don’t even have the grimoire,” Aang said to Zuko. “Azula has it. Do you know where she’d be hiding it?” 

“She says she has it with her,” Zuko said. “She texted me pictures of the spell you need though. She’s not happy about the threats being made either and she wants to see whoever this is taken down.” Aang didn’t say anything but he made a face. He wanted the threat gone, but he didn’t want to kill anyone. Zuko didn’t notice – he was busy looking back and forth between Mai and Ty Lee. “And you two,” Zuko said. “I didn’t tell Azula you were helping with this. You still need to be ready to leave town before she gets back.” 

Ty Lee made a face. Mai nodded once, but didn’t meet Zuko’s eyes. Aang frowned, but decided to focus on the task at hand. 

“But that’s not enough,” Aang said. He had been trying very hard to be cool with all of this but his anxiety about the supernatural was back full force now that there was another vampire in Mystic Falls and Zuko wanted Aang to help take them down. “Just pictures? What if I can’t do it with just that?” 

“What would be enough?” Zuko asked. Aang flinched at his tone and Zuko took a deep breath. When he spoke again his tone was more steady. “I don’t like that this person is making vague threats, Aang,” he said. “At least with Zhao we had some information.” 

“Well you don’t know what it’s like,” Toph said to Zuko. “You’re a two-thousand-year-old vampire. Aang and I are just now learning about our powers. Cut him some slack.” 

“Two thousand?” Zuko asked, glaring. Jet laughed. 

“Okay, enough,” Suki said. “This isn’t helping, guys.” 

“If Aang isn’t sure he can do the spell,” Bato said, looking at Zuko. “Maybe you shouldn’t have a party after all. Maybe laying low is the answer.” 

“Is everyone here even up for taking down a vampire?” Jin asked. “I mean – it’s okay if you’re not.” 

Aang saw Jin’s eyes fall first on him, then on Mai, who had been very quiet this entire time. Without warning a knife went flying across the room. Aang yelled in surprise. Across the room, he heard Sokka do the same. The knife landed in Jin’s chest. She yelled in pain and yanked the knife out. Her white T-shirt was covered in blood. 

“I liked that shirt,” Jin said, setting the knife on the armrest of the chair. “You didn’t have to do that to prove a point.” 

“Sure I did,” Mai said. She hadn’t moved from her spot on the sofa and her expression remained neutral. “I’m not going to be excluded just because I’m not a vampire or dating one and I’m not a witch or a bender.” 

The room went quiet. Aang coughed. He had to admit, he was a little terrified of Mai. However, any doubts he’d had about her commitment were gone. 

“I don’t fall into any of those categories either,” Jet said after a moment. 

“Same,” Suki agreed. 

“This is awkward since most of you have me for history but I’m gonna go ahead and say same,” Bato said. 

“Good to know,” Jet said in a dry voice. “I had my doubts about your private life.”

“Jet,” Bato said. “I thanked you for sharing this plan with me. I only didn’t tell you about the new vampire at first because I wanted to protect you.” 

Jet looked ready to argue back. Aang didn’t think this conversation was going anywhere productive. Bato looked tired and his expression was a mix between apologetic and exasperated. 

“Anywho,” Aang said, his voice coming out higher than he intended. “Text me the pictures Azula sent, Zuko. I’ll at least look at them.” 

Zuko nodded and typed on his phone for a moment. Aang’s phone dinged and he opened his texts. The pictures were of pages from the grimoire. He took a deep breath and read through the directions for the spell. He had never tried anything like this before, but he thought about Zachariah Salvatore, and Mr. Liang, and all the campers that had been killed. No one else in Mystic Falls was going to die because Aang was too afraid to step up. 

“Okay,” Aang said. “Let’s try.” 

“Just like that?” Ty Lee asked. “But you seemed so scared.” 

“Yeah,” Aang said. “I can’t promise it’ll work. But I have to try.” He looked at Zuko. “Do you have the compass?” 

Zuko nodded. He pulled a golden compass from his pocket. Everyone stood and moved to the center of the room in a circle. Zuko set the compass down. 

Aang sat down, facing the compass. He felt everyone’s eyes on him but he tried to remember what Monk Gyatso had taught him about focus. 

“It helps if I can draw power from something,” Aang said. “Like an element.”

There was a blast of flame and the fireplace had a raging fire all of a sudden. Aang looked at Zuko, who’s expression was serious. For some reason, Jin looked surprised. 

“Thanks, Zuko,” Aang said. “I haven’t seen you do a lot of fire-bending, that was cool.” 

“You’re welcome,” Zuko said. 

Aang saw Jin giving Zuko and intense look like she was trying to figure something out, but Aang turned his focus away from them and looked at the compass. He touched it and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and then out, focusing on drawing energy from the fire. Then he focused on the task at hand. 

The cold, dead feeling he’d gotten from touching Zuko. The icy fear he’d felt when he saw Monk Gyatso bleeding from the neck, on the ground. Most important – the desire to protect his friends and family. 

When Aang opened his eyes, he had no idea if it had worked. He picked up the compass and opened it. Everyone was staring. The needle spun fast. It pointed at where Jin and Ty Lee were standing – Jin’s hand clasping Ty Lee’s wrist – then to where Zuko was standing. Then back to Jin and Ty Lee. Back and forth, faster and faster. Aang shut the compass. 

Aang couldn’t help but smile a little at the success. “It worked,” he said. “The needle points to vampires. Now, all we need is a group of people in constant text communication ready to act.”

* * *

* * *

Azula’s eyes flew open the second Katara left the room. The place Katara had been on the bed felt too empty. Azula reached up and touched her cheek where Katara had kissed it. 

Azula hadn’t meant to fall asleep like that. _Had Katara meant to?_ That closeness. It was terrifying. 

Was this a trick? A manipulation tactic? Some carefully calculated and insidious plot to get under Azula’s skin? 

_No._

The answer came faster than Azula would have expected. It wasn’t a trick. Katara wasn’t like that. It wasn’t that Katara didn’t have a dark side, Azula still thought that she did. It was that Katara didn’t have a sneaking, evil, manipulative side like Azula did. 

Azula remembered back to Katara finding out it had been her to kill those innocent campers in the woods the first week she was in Mystic Falls and her to snap Mystic High’s football coach’s neck. Katara had been horrified by the violence, yes. But above all else, Katara had been horrified that Azula had _lied._ So much of Katara’s rage was due to the betrayal of it all. 

So no, Azula didn’t think she had to be afraid of Katara trying to trick her. She wasn’t used to that. She was used to assuming everyone was full of tricks. This was new and terrifying in a way that no life-threatening force or cosmic dread could be. 

Azula had felt a cold sense of fear and disgusting, slimy self-pity when she thought Zhao was going to kill her. This was different. 

Azula had pretended to be asleep long after waking up with her head against Katara’s shoulder. _Fucking booze._ As soon as she thought it, Azula decided that it was more than just booze that had left her in this position – more vulnerable than she had felt in a long time, maybe ever. Whatever upper hand Azula had believed she had, it was gone. _Huh._ That wasn’t supposed to be a good thing. So why did it feel more exciting than being in control? 

Outside, Katara had showered and changed and Azula could hear her talking to Lo and Li as they cooked her some sort of breakfast. _Had Lo and Li given Katara some of Azula’s clothes?_ Clearly, their sense of boundaries was nonexistent seeing as they had felt comfortable going through Azula’s purse. 

That bothered Azula more than the idea of them giving Katara some of her clothes. Actually, she was sort of looking forward to seeing that. That Lo and Li had gone through her purse would be one thing if Azula had nothing to hide. 

They had found and discussed her medication though, and Katara had heard. 

Azula felt a little like being sick, thinking about that. Was she hungover? No. She was stressed. The sickness was all in her head. 

It always had been. 

And modern medicine was supposed to help with that. _It did help with that._ No one was supposed to _know_ that though. Would Katara be afraid of her at last, knowing she had to take medicine to keep the voices in her head quiet? 

The idea of facing Katara was somehow much scarier than Zhao with his knife or any other material threat. Luckily, this bedroom had its own bathroom. So Azula showered and changed into a white silky buttoned dress from the mid-’40’s she’d bought because it reminded her of something Phyllis Dietrichson might wear. 

Azula took her time drying her hair and pulling some into a topknot while leaving the rest down before choosing a more modern pair of black high heeled boots. 

She looked in the full-length mirror – aluminum, not silver – and saw her own face reflected back to her. No one else’s. She hadn’t had hallucinations in years. The medication was a precaution. One that people weren’t supposed to know about. But that was a problem to worry about another day. 

Today, Azula was taking Katara to meet her water-bending master. And that was going to be very, very interesting.

* * *

* * *

Sokka was nervous about tonight. He was sitting on his couch, waiting for Zuko to pick him up, and he was anxious. He’d gone with a fancy suit and a dark purple feathered mask. The suit was from Gran-Gran’s wedding to Pakku last summer, the mask was from the local Party City. 

Sokka had sent out a text blast and posted about the party on his Snapchat and Insta stories. So had Suki, Aang, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee. Jet refused on principle to promote the party. Neither Zuko or Jin had social media, which Sokka supposed made sense. Sokka had been hesitant about doing it but after discussing it with the group he recognized that having the party actually be big was the best way to draw the vampire out. 

Whoever it was would see the Halloween party as a chance to both feed and threaten Zuko and Azula further. 

Sokka didn’t like it. He actually kind of agreed with Jet that maybe they should have kept it smaller. But it was done. 

They were promoting it as a Halloween masquerade party with costumes and masks encouraged. Yeah, the theme was a little all over the place but whatever. Mai, who was actually really good at art, had even sketched a picture of a vampire with a masquerade style feathery mask and sharp fangs and posted it on Instagram with information about the party. 

Mai thought it was a good way to taunt the mystery vampire into coming into the open. That made Sokka nervous, but he also had to admit it was pretty smart. Or pretty stupid. He kind of kept going back and forth. 

Jet had given Mai a bunch of small wooden stakes which she planned to keep in her purse. Her knife-throwing skills indicated that those were a good weapon of choice for her. Jin, Ty Lee, and Suki were staying in the ballroom. Jin and Ty Lee's super-senses made them valuable in helping detect any weirdness. Suki planned to have her fan weapons ready to go. 

Bato was planning on patrolling the rest of the house. He had a hand pistol loaded with wooden bullets on hand. Jet was keeping his hook swords strapped to a belt and hidden by his usual oversized brown leather jacket and he planned to go patrol the house as well – it was at least a two-person job considering the size of the boarding house. 

Aang was keeping the vampire detecting compass on him. Toph was keeping a purse stuffed with rocks on her and staying near Aang. 

Zuko had given Sokka a needle filled with liquid vervain. The plan was that – assuming the vampire came to the party – Aang would point them out. Sokka would play dumb and introduce himself and then wait for an opportunity and drug the vampire and knock them out. Zuko was planning on staying close to Sokka for protection. 

Aang was pretty insistent that they try to go with knocking the vampire out if at all possible so they could then tie up whoever it was and ask them why they were in Mystic Falls. Sokka admired Aang’s ever-present desire to avoid murder at all costs – even when it came to murderous vampires. 

Speaking of. 

Sokka pulled his phone out and Facetime called Katara. She picked up. She was in a parking lot with woods behind her. Azula appeared next to Katara, resting her chin on Katara’s shoulder. “Hi Sokka,” Azula said. “Nice to see your handsome face for the four-hundredth time today.” 

“Just making sure you haven’t murdered my sister,” Sokka said. 

“I’m fine,” Katara said. “Are you? I’m worried about you going to this Halloween party. I don’t like that Zuko wants to you to-”

“Oh no,” Sokka interrupted. “You don’t get to be judgey about any vampire-related risks I’m taking. Where are you?” 

“Hama lives up that trail.” Katara turned her phone to show a wooded path, then turned it back to her and Azula. “I’m going alone since – shocker – Hama isn’t a fan of Azula’s.” 

“I’ll be here listening, ready to come in for a heroic rescue at any moment,” Azula said. “So don’t worry, Sokka.” 

“Why would she need rescuing?” Sokka asked Azula. 

“Hama has been described, by some - certainly not me, but some - as a little…crazy,” Azula said. “But I’m sure it will be fine. Katara can take care of herself. Your sister is a real firecracker. Or whatever the water-related equivalent is.” Azula laughed at her own joke and Sokka and Katara both frowned. Azula sighed. “Truly, Sokka. Have some faith in Katara.”

If it weren’t for Azula’s continued assurances that Katara was safe, Sokka would’ve been more worried, to be honest. He knew Azula was capable of bad things, but it didn’t seem like she meant Katara any harm. And, she claimed she needed Katara’s help opening Ozai’s tomb. Which Katara was determined she wouldn’t give. Sokka wasn’t so sure. There was something going on between them.

Sokka was still worried but he wanted to support Katara in learning water-bending. It clearly meant a lot to her.

“Okay,” Sokka said. “Good luck, Katara.” 

“You too,” Katara said. 

Sokka nodded. “Call me when you’ve met with Hama?” 

“Call me when you’ve dealt with the new vampire?” Katara asked. 

They both nodded. Sokka waved a hand in goodbye and hung up the phone. His nerves were all over the place. He wasn’t sure whether to be more anxious for himself and his friends and the party tonight or Katara meeting this mysterious water-bending master. 

Hakoda was still at work, trying to research animals that might be capable of draining the human body of blood. Sokka decided to go to the fridge and get a snack for something to do. 

So, Sokka got up from the couch and walked down the hall. He turned into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. He heard a sound, like a door opening. 

“Zuko?” Sokka called. 

No response. Sokka frowned and walked down the hall again, slow. He turned into the living room and looked around, standing in a corner with his back against the wall. The room was empty. 

Sokka had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He shivered and looked at each corner of the room. There was no one. 

Then – from the ceiling, someone fell. Sokka yelled in alarm. Someone had been bracing themselves against the corner of the ceiling. Whoever it was had Sokka pinned to the ground in an instant. A face with sharp fangs was inches from Sokka. 

Then the door opened and there was a whoosh of heat. The vampire was gone and the wall next to Sokka was on fire. Sokka rolled away and a second later throw blanket was being put over the fire. 

Sokka jumped to his feet. Zuko was there, and Sokka ran to him. The next moment Zuko was hugging Sokka and Sokka was trying and failing to keep from hyperventilating. 

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked. 

“Yeah,” Sokka managed, forcing himself to slow his breathing. “Who was that?” 

Zuko pulled away from the hug and shook his head. “I didn’t recognize him, did you?” 

Sokka thought hard. The face had been contorted by fangs and dark veins, but it had been familiar. “Hold on,” Sokka said. “I think that was the delivery guy from earlier.” 

“Shit,” Zuko said. “So he’s been invited in. And he can walk in the sun. That’s weird.” 

“Oh god, Zuko,” Sokka said. “What about my dad? He’ll be home from work soon. What if that guy comes back?” 

Zuko thought about it for a second. "Let's ask Bato if he'd stay with your dad tonight."

Sokka nodded. "Smart," he said. He was still tense and filled with nerves though, and it must have shown because Zuko pulled him in for another hug.

“It'll be okay,” Zuko said. "But Sokka – it’s okay if you want to stay here too. You don’t have to-”

“No,” Sokka said, shaking his head. “I have to. Okay?” For the first time, Sokka took Zuko’s appearance in. He was wearing a suit and he had a blue mask with white around the eyes and white triangular shapes along the top as well as a white line above the nose. The mask was now pushed up over his forehead. “Besides,” Sokka said. “You look hot in a suit.” 

Zuko looked incredulous. “You were just almost killed,” he said. 

“And you totally saved me,” Sokka said. “That was so heroic.” 

Zuko frowned at the burn marks on the wall. “Your dad might not think so.” 

“We’ll tell him-” Sokka thought for a second. “Some lie that you can be responsible for thinking of.” 

“You’re impossible,” Zuko said, shaking his head. 

“You did cause the burns,” Sokka said. “Seems fair you think of the excuse.” He kissed Zuko and then pulled away and forced a smile of fake calm. “Ready to go to a Halloween party to meet a mystery vampire that wants to kill us?”

* * *

* * *

Katara took a deep breath, staring at the path. It was early evening. She’d been looking forward to this all day. According to Azula, late evening was a good time to visit because Hama would want to work at night – for some mystery reason – but wouldn’t react well to a surprise night-time visit. 

“We’re here in the parking lot if you need a rescue,” Lo said. 

“Not that you will,” Li added. “We’re pretty sure Hama’s homicidal tendencies are only towards vampires.” 

“Wonder why that could be,” Katara said in a dry voice. Most of the sarcasm and disdain was a façade at this point. Maybe Azula hadn’t been quite wrong about everyone putting on performances all the time, and that was part of why it had made Katara so mad. Katara liked Lo and Li though. They were sweet. And they doted on Azula in a way that felt very human. 

“You’ll be a natural,” Azula said. 

Katara looked down at the deep red nineteenth-century dress Lo and Li had presented for her this morning. “Sure,” she said. “But was this the best outfit considering I’ll be hiking?” 

“The non-dress options were limited,” Lo said. 

“Besides, you look so pretty,” Li said. “Doesn’t she, Azula?” 

Azula’s eyes widened for a moment. Then she shot Li an annoyed look. When she looked at Katara though, she softened. “Pretty isn’t strong enough,” Azula said. “I’d say gorgeous.” Katara would deny it if anyone asked, but she felt her cheeks warm.

“Whatever,” Katara said. “That won’t help me in the forest.” 

With that, Katara took off down the path. She walked along it for about ten minutes. The sun was just starting to set when she spotted a wooden cabin, tucked away among the orange and gold trees, just off the trail. 

Katara knocked on the door. An ancient-looking woman answered. When she saw Katara she took several steps backward. For some reason, she looked afraid. 

“What do you want?” the woman asked. 

“Are you Hama?” Katara asked. 

The woman – who Katara thought must be Hama - waved her hands. Katara was shot backward by a blast of icy water. She landed on the forest floor twenty feet from the house and climbed to her feet. Hama was standing in the doorway with her hands raised. Katara saw that she had a brown flask tied with leather around her neck, and water was pouring into it from nowhere. It took Katara a second, but she realized that the water that shot her backward must have been from the flask too. 

Toph had shown Katara how she could manipulate rocks and the earth. She had to have earth or rocks to do it. It must be the same with water-bending.

Hama was about to close the door. “Wait!” Katara called, hurrying back toward the cabin. “I need you to teach me water-bending.” 

Hama stared at Katara with eyes filled with hate. “How dare you come to me? Filthy blood-sucker!” 

Katara met Hama’s eyes and saw fear and hate mixed in her expression. “You think I’m a vampire?” Katara asked. She knelt and picked up a sharp stone from the ground. Hama watched as Katara dug the stone into her palm until it bled. She dropped the stone and showed Hama her hand. “If I were a vampire, this cut would heal right away,” Katara said. “See? I’m human.” 

Hama relaxed her pose at last. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Vampires have taken over the town. That’s why I had to move to the outskirts. Willoughby has been my family’s home for generations. I was only able to escape the vampire’s trance when I traveled to learn about water-bending. During my travels, I also learned about vervain. Now I grow it in my cabin, but it’s too dangerous to distribute it. The vampires would kill me.” 

“Why don’t you move away then?” Katara asked. 

“Weren’t you listening?” Hama asked. “This is my home.”

Katara looked at Hama and saw something familiar. An expression she’d seen in the mirror a hundred times. “You’ve lost people, haven’t you?” she asked. 

Hama nodded. “The people in town, people I care about, they’re under the vampires’ control. They let the vampires drink from them whenever they want. As you can imagine, most people live short lives.” 

“I know the vampires who did this,” Katara said. “I’ll free the town before I leave. I promise.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, little girl,” Hama said. 

“I promise,” Katara said, meeting Hama’s eyes. “I will make sure they free this town." She paused. "If you can teach me water-bending.” 

Hama glared for a moment. Then she laughed, cold and humorless. “You’re a dangerous one, aren’t you?” she asked. Katara said nothing, waiting. “Alright,” Hama said. “I’ll teach you.”

* * *

* * *

Ty Lee was panicking, just a little. 

She didn’t trust herself the way Zuko seemed to trust her. All around, people were socializing and dancing. Zuko was apparently loaded and he’d give Suki his credit card and she'd gone shopping for decorations. Then – under Jin’s supervision – Suki and Ty Lee had decorated the ballroom for Halloween earlier in the day. They'd invited Mai to help but she'd spent the afternoon at the park with Tom-Tom. Mai was all about family this weekend, apparently.

Ty Lee had a feeling she knew what that was about. Mai kept saying she wasn't leaving Mystic Falls without Ty Lee. But Mai was smart. And she had a good sense of self-preservation. Mai _had_ to know that she couldn't stay in Mystic Falls. Not when Azula had threatened her. It was different for Ty Lee. Ty Lee didn't have a choice. She _had_ to learn self-control from vampires who knew what they were doing. Mai was probably just taking her time coming to the conclusion. Ty Lee didn't want to think about the goodbye that had to be coming. Not yet.

In addition to the tables with white lacy tablecloths splattered with fake blood and snacks designed to look like body parts or bugs, there were projections of bats flying around the room. Toph had loaned her speaker – which she claimed was good for drowning out her parents – and the current song was ‘Thriller.’ 

“Ty Lee!” 

Ty Lee looked up to see a familiar face. A member of the cheer squad. “Oh, hi Sarah,” she said. “Glad you could make it to Zuko’s party.” 

“Yeah,” Sarah said. She was dressed in a white skirt and a white crop top and she was wearing a gray mask that covered the top half of her face and had little ears attached. Ty Lee had opted to go with a traditional cape with a huge collar and a long black gown as well as lacy, fingerless black gloves. She was wearing her usual braids down. “Didn’t see you in school this week, Ty Lee,” Sarah said. “Where were you?” 

“Nice costumes.” Ty Lee turned to see Mai. She’d gone for torn clothes and makeup depicting fake wounds. “Vampire?” Mai said, looking at Ty Lee with a barely concealed smirk. She looked at Sarah. “And mouse. Nice.” 

“And let me guess,” Sarah said, taking in Mai’s costume. “Zombie?” 

Ty Lee frowned. Sarah’s tone wasn’t quite complimentary. Sarah had never been the nicest to people she considered ‘outsiders.’

“Let’s uh, try the drinks,” Ty Lee said to Mai before Mai could demonstrate her skills with the wooden stakes in her bag before they ran into any actual threats. “Happy Halloween, Sarah.” 

Ty Lee and Mai headed for the drinks table. “Is that a champagne fountain?” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee smiled a little. She was keeping it together better than she'd thought she could, so some of her panic was subsiding. “Jin got it last second as a present for Zuko's birthday."

“This party is bizarre,” Mai said. “I feel like the masquerade theme meets costume party doesn’t quite work.”

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. It felt good to be talking to Mai about the party and the weirdo theme. Like they were back to their old selves. “I think it’s fun,” Ty Lee said.

“We make quite a team,” said Suki, who was approaching them. She was dressed in a pink sparkly dress with fake fairy wings. “And we have a problem,” she added when she got closer. 

The three of them each grabbed one of the stacked champagne glasses Suki and Ty Lee had set up earlier and filled them as they talked. “What’s going on?” Mai asked, looking at Suki’s worried expression. 

“It’s the compass,” Suki said. “It’s going haywire.” 

“Is it just because of Zuko, Jin and I?” Ty Lee asked. “Maybe we’re spread out too much and the three of us should stick together.” 

Suki shook her head. She nodded to where Aang was talking to Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Jin, and Jet across the dancefloor. Aang had gone with blue robes and a witch’s hat. Ty Lee thought that was pretty clever. Sokka and Zuko and had gone with formal attire and fancy masquerade masks, and so had Jin.

“Jet and Toph are not even wearing a costumes,” Ty Lee said, shaking her head in disapproval. “I know Toph is blind but she could’ve done it for our benefit.” 

“Focus,” Suki said. “The compass is spinning around so fast I’m surprised the needle hasn’t come off. We need to figure out who all is here that we don’t recognize.” 

Ty Lee felt her stomach drop. “You think there’s more than one new vampire?” she asked Suki. 

Suki nodded. “This is really bad,” she said. 

Ty Lee scanned the room. She was still getting used to the extra strength in all her senses. She tried to listen for any unfamiliar voices in the chatter and keep her eyes open for unfamiliar faces. The problem was, the music was blasting and almost everyone was wearing a mask. Maybe this had been a really stupid plan. 

Then she saw two unfamiliar people. They were both wearing masks. The guy was in a fancy suit and the girl was in a ballgown. The guy was wearing black feathery masquerade mask, and the girl was wearing a black mini dress, a black mask over her eyes, and fake cat ears. Even with the masks on Ty Lee could see that neither of them were in high school, let alone Mystic High students she would recognize. 

As Ty Lee watched, the couple gestured for Sarah in her mouse costume to come over to them. Black Feather Guy said something to Sarah, and the three of them headed for the exit of the ballroom. 

“There,” Ty Lee said, nodding at the couple. 

Ty Lee headed for them with Mai and Suki on either side of her. The three of them slipped out a moment after the couple and Sarah left. Ty Lee exchanged a look with Suki and Mai as soon as they were out of the ballroom. The hall was empty. The couple and Sarah could have gone either direction. Ty Lee listened hard though, and she heard their footsteps going downstairs. She nodded in the direction of the sound. 

Then Ty Lee, Suki, and Mai headed for the stairs. Ty Lee could hear the couple heading for the exit so she sped ahead. She blocked the front doors before the vampires and Sarah could leave. 

Before anyone could make a move, the girl in the cat costume grabbed Sarah and bit her neck. The smell of blood hit hard and Ty Lee couldn't control her face. Her fangs were out. She wanted nothing more than to dash at Sarah and attack her too, but she stood her ground, forcing herself to breathe through her mouth, not her nose, like Zuko had taught her.

Ty Lee planned on rushing to save Sarah, but she was too late. The Vampire Cat Girl dropped Sarah to the ground. Suki screamed from the end of the hallway where she and Mai had just arrived. Mai stared at Sarah's still form with wide eyes. Ty Lee listened hard. No heart beat was coming from where Sarah was laying.

“Who are you?” Ty Lee asked, looking at the vampire couple. “And what do you want?” 

Neither answered. Vampire Cat Girl was fast. She moved like a blur and Suki and Mai jumped apart to dodge her. Vampire Cat Girl leapt at Suki but Suki’s fan was out of her skirt pocket fast, and swiping at the vampire’s neck. The vampire girl stumbled backward, clutching her bleeding throat and Mai threw a wooden stake that hit Vampire Cat Girl in the chest. She fell backward to the ground with a thud. 

Black Feather Guy yelled in anger and bared his fangs. He was ready to attack but Ty Lee was ready for him. She tackled him and pinned him to the ground. 

“Why are you doing this?” Ty Lee asked. 

“We’re just trying to stop you from opening that tomb,” he said. 

Ty Lee was thrown off by that and it caused her grip to loosen. Black Feather Guy took advantage. He threw Ty Lee off and the next instant he had Mai pinned to the wall of the boarding house hall. He bit down on her neck. 

“No!” Ty Lee yelled. 

Suki was fast though. Her fan was slicing off Black Feather Guy's head in an instant. Blood splattered. His head fell with a thump to the ground and his body was next. 

The smell of Sarah and Mai's blood was hitting Ty Lee like a wave. It was taking everything in her to keep in control. Mai was hurt though, and that was more important than Ty Lee's thirst. That was more important than anything. Suki was hyperventilating a little as she tried to check on Mai, who was having trouble standing.

Through the fire in her throat and the impossible thirst, Ty Lee remembered one of the things that Zuko, Jin, and Azula had taught her. Vampire blood had healing powers. Ty Lee held her own wrist in front of her mouth and bit down. When she tasted blood, she held her breath and ran over to where Suki was supporting Mai and shoved her wrist against Mai’s lips. 

“What are you doing?” Suki asked. 

Ty Lee couldn’t answer. If she broke focus to speak, she might lose it. That couldn't happen. Ty Lee pulled her wrist away and sped out the front doors as soon as she was sure Mai had swallowed some of the blood. Ty Lee was outside in the forest in an instant, panting. 

Time to find a squirrel.

* * *

* * *

“I didn’t even know the moon was full tonight,” Katara admitted. She was standing in a clearing with Hama. She looked up at the full moon and the stars that illuminated the clearing. 

“You should learn to keep track,” Hama said. “It’s when water-benders are at our most powerful.” 

“And you said we can draw water from the earth?” Katara asked. She looked down at the tall grass around her, waving in the breeze. Most of it was dead given that it was October. There were still some green patches.

“Yes,” Hama said. “But it’s still wise to keep some on you.” She touched the flask around her neck. “Water is everywhere though. You can draw it from the grass, the trees, even your own sweat or tears.” 

Hama waved an arm and Katara watched with wide eyes as some of the green grass went brown and dead and a wave of water appeared in the air, swirling like a hurricane. Hama waved it like a whip and Katara watched it slice clean through the trunk of a nearby tree, which fell with a crash. Katara’s breath hitched. 

“That was amazing,” Katara whispered. 

“You try,” Hama said. 

“But – I don’t know how to do that,” Katara said. 

“You have to embrace uncertainty,” Hama said. “Water is the element of change.” Azula had always told Katara that bending was about focus, precision, and certainty. “Accept your emotions,” Hama said. “Whatever you’re thinking or feeling, don’t try to hold it back.”

Katara closed her eyes. She had been feeling a lot of things over the past month or so. Heavy grief so intense she thought it might crush her. Anger. So much anger. A lot of it directed at herself, whether it was logical or not. 

Katara opened her eyes and waved her hand in a motion that mirrored Hama’s. Water pulled from the grass and another patch went entirely dead. A huge stream of water filled the air and swirled about. Katara stared at it in wonder and moved her other hand. The water moved with her like it was part of her. She had complete control over it. 

“And you can use water-bending in all kinds of settings,” Hama said. “Water is in everything. Even people. Even dead people.” 

Katara was confused for a moment. Then she saw that Hama’s gaze was directed to the edge of the clearing. Azula and Lo and Li were standing there. Hama waved an arm and the three of them all took a step forward ad the same moment. 

“You’re controlling them,” Katara said. “How?” 

“Some call it blood-bending,” Hama said. 

Katara focused on the water she had been controlling, gathering it to her. She found that if she just focused on the water, and her connection to it, she had total control. She held out her hands and the water hovered in two perfect orbs above her palms. Katara could feel the power of it. 

“You promised me you would free this town,” Hama said. “These are the three vampires that the people have been brainwashed to worship. They would have never been brave enough to come here on a full moon night. But they brought you to me. Why?” 

Hama waved a hand and Azula, Lo and Li were each slammed into a different tree near the clearing’s edge. Hama walked closer to them and Katara followed. 

“I brought Katara to you so you would teach her,” Azula said to Hama.

"You thought that I wouldn't see you, hovering around the edges? Watching us?" Hama asked. Then she turned to Katara. "Are you friends with these vampires?”

Katara didn’t answer. She focused on the water in her hands and pushed it away from herself. She focused on her anger at Azula, Lo, and Li for brainwashing an entire town. On her disgust that Azula had killed Mr. Liang and lied to Katara about who she was. 

The water turned to ice. Katara used it to create binds that encircled Hama’s wrists. Hama looked at her with wide, angry eyes. 

Azula, Lo, and Li were freed from where they were pinned against the trees. Katara closed her eyes for just a moment, focusing. 

“Katara, thank you-” Azula started to say. She fell silent when she saw that Katara wasn't done though.

Katara drew from one of the trees and watched the orange and gold leaves crumble and fall all at once. Katara could _feel_ the tree die. She could feel its energy being transferred into the chain of water flowing through the air that she now controlled. Katara slammed Azula, Lo, and Li each back into the trees with the water. She focused again on her anger and the water turned to ice ag again, binding each vampire to a tree. 

“What are you doing?” Hama asked, struggling against the ice binding her wrists. 

“You’re going to free the town,” Katara said, looking at the vampires. “Everyone here is going to be freed.” 

“Vampires need blood to live, Katara,” Lo said. “We’re not killing them and we’re letting them live their lives. This is the best way to-”

Katara waved her hand and ice froze Lo’s lips shut. Li and Azula both watched with wide eyes. “You can get your blood from a blood bank,” Katara said. “Or from animals, like Zuko. No more compelling people.” 

“Okay!” Li said. “We promise!” 

“If you’re lying,” Katara said. “I will find out, and I will come here and help Hama kill you.”

* * *

* * *

Sokka was annoyed at Zuko for leaving him. Zuko had seen that delivery guy from earlier and gone after him along with Toph and Aang. 

Sokka knew it was because Toph had her earth-bending and Aang had witch powers so they would be useful against a vampire. Sokka had nothing. He had the needle filled with vervain in his pocket, but that wasn’t much. 

Sokka hadn’t said anything to Zuko but when he’d gone to his room to grab his phone charger before leaving, he’d looked around fast for a weapon. Because he’d been a normal person with no experience with killer vampires until recently, he had no weapons. So, he’d grabbed a thrifted boomerang he’d bought forever ago from his dresser and shoved it into his belt, hidden beneath the suit jacket. He wasn’t sure how much good that would do against a vampire though. 

Sokka was also not happy that Zuko not only apparently thought he needed a bodyguard but that it had to be Jet. They were standing near the edge of the party, by the snack table. At least they could both agree that was the best station.

“Sokka,” Jet said. He nudged Sokka with his elbow and nodded to a girl with curly red hair in a butterfly costume. “You recognize her?” 

Sokka shook his head. Jet took off in a beeline for Butterfly Chick. Sokka hurried to follow. “What are you doing?” he asked. “We’re supposed to-”

“You just do everything your boyfriend tells you to?” Jet asked. 

Sokka didn’t say anything but followed Jet toward Butterfly Chick. She saw them coming and moved toward the exit. Sokka and Jet exchanged a look. Then they continued to follow her. 

As soon as they were out of the room, they saw Butterfly Girl's giant costume wings disappearing around a corner. They both hurried after her. A door opened and Sokka recognized it as the door to the boarding house library. He pointed to it. 

Then Sokka and Jet were in the library, looking around. Out of nowhere, Butterfly Chick was speeding at them like a blur. They leapt apart. 

Butterfly Chick was faster than them though. She had Jet pinned to a shelf in an instant, twenty feet from Sokka. She was bearing sharp fangs and dark veins extended from her eyes. Sokka threw the boomerang. It hit Butterfly Chick's head and she fell to the ground. The boomerang flew back into Sokka’s hand. Butterfly Chick was back on her feet fast.

Jin ran into the room. She had a pistol borrowed from Jet in her hand and he shot it at Butterfly Chick several times. Wooden bullets hit Butterfly Chick in her stomach, shoulder, and legs. She stumbled. 

Jet took advantage of Butterfly Chick's momentary weakness. He swung his hook sword and Butterfly Chick's head came off with a horrible sound like ripping and squelching. Blood splattered everywhere. Butterfly Chick's body and head both fell to the floor. 

Jet leaned against the shelf, panting. Sokka and Jin ran over to him. Sokka felt like gagging at the sight of the dead girl. He put a hand on Jet’s shoulder though. 

“Are you both alright?” Jin asked. "I saw you guys leaving the party and followed."

Jet didn’t look okay, but he nodded. “Yeah,” he said. He looked at Sokka. “You?” 

Sokka shrugged. “I’ve been better,” he said, his voicing coming out higher than he intended. 

“You were pretty badass with that boomerang,” Jet said. 

Sokka nodded. He felt more sick and scared than badass. But he’d take it.

* * *

* * *

Zuko and Aang looked around. Toph was between them, a rock in the hand that wasn’t holding her white cane. They were standing in the boarding house hall. 

The delivery guy ran across the end of the hall and the three of them ran after him. 

Delivery Guy dodged into one of the bedrooms and Zuko, Aang and Toph followed. Zuko was about to shoot flames, but he didn’t need to. Toph threw the rock at Delivery Guy and grabbed a handful of additional rocks from her purse, which she also threw. 

As Zuko watched, the rocks shifted and formed binds around Delivery Guy's wrists and ankles. He fell to the ground with an angry yell, his fangs bared. 

“Good work,” Zuko said to Toph. She looked pleased with herself.

“Why are you here?” Aang asked the man. 

“Please,” Delivery Guy said. “Don’t hurt me. My name is Noah. I have a family. A month ago I didn't even know vampires were real, I'm just doing what he says.” 

Zuko stepped forward and looked down at Noah’s hands. He wasn’t wearing a ring. “How did you walk in the sun?” Zuko asked. "Earlier you posed as a delivery person in broad daylight. How?"

“I borrowed his ring,” Noah said. 

“Whose ring?” Zuko asked. 

Noah shook his head. 

“Please,” Aang said. “Just tell us why you and your friends are in Mystic Falls. We don’t want any trouble.” 

“Then why are you trying to open that tomb?” Noah asked. 

Zuko and Aang exchanged a confused look. 

“We’re not,” Toph answered. “Why do you think that?”

“Just stop trying to open the tomb and we’ll leave you alone,” Noah said. 

The stone binding around his wrists and ankles crumbled. Toph had let him go. _Bad move._ Noah stood up. In a flash, he was speeding at them. Aang held up his hands in a shielding motion and Noah went flying backward, thrown by a heavy gust of wind. He was coming at them again fast though, his fangs bared. 

Zuko shot fire at him. Noah screamed as the fire spread over his body. Still on fire, he fell to the ground, screaming. 

Aang made a gesture with his hands and the fire was put out. Noah was already dead though. He lay on the floor of the bedroom, his skin burnt and bloody and oozing. 

“You didn’t have to kill him,” Aang said. 

“He was going to kill you both if I didn’t,” Zuko said. 

“No,” Aang shook his head. His eyes were shining with tears and he wasn’t looking away from Noah’s body. Zuko did feel bad for traumatizing Aang, but not for doing what he had to to protect his friends. “We could’ve-”

“Aang,” Toph interrupted. She put a soft hand on Aang’s arm and shook her head. “There’s nothing we could’ve done. He tried to kill Sokka earlier today and he would’ve killed us just now.” 

Aang wiped a hand across his face. “I know,” he said. “I’m sorry Zuko. I just wish-”

“I know,” Zuko said. “Aang, I know.” He sighed, looking at the body. “We should go back and make sure everyone else is okay,” he said. “I’ll take care of the body later.” 

Aang’s horror was a wake-up call for Zuko. This was – not normal but – part of existence for Zuko. Noah wasn’t the first person Zuko had killed and Zuko didn’t like it, but he doubted Noah would be the last. 

This wasn’t fair though. It wasn’t fair for Zuko to expect his friends to be okay with this. No normal person would be.

* * *

* * *

It was still Saturday night but Katara didn’t care about Azula’s desire to stay in Willoughby longer. She had done what she came here to do. Now she wanted to go home. The Camaro was speeding along down the almost empty highway in the direction of Mystic Falls. 

Katara remembered the taste of dirty water, the feeling of it filling her nose. She remembered the crushing feeling of almost drowning. And she remembered being able to push the water away from herself as if by sheer will. It had never made sense before, but now it did. Katara thought about what Azula had said to her at the bar - that Katara wished it had been her to drown that night by Wickery Bridge. Maybe part of Katara did wish that. Especially now. Knowing that she'd used water-bending to save herself, even if the ability had been subconscious, made Katara feel sick with self-hatred. She tried not to think about it.

Despite herself, Katara remembered Zhao in front of her dad’s Ford Escape. The car flipping over. All of it was clear in her mind. 

“Your heart is racing,” Azula said in a soft voice from the driver’s seat. “Do you want to-”

“No,” Katara said before Azula could finish. “I don’t want to go to sleep. No more compulsion.” 

“Okay,” Azula said. It was quiet for a moment. “Why did you save my life?” Azula asked. “You could have helped Hama kill me and Lo and Li as well.” 

Katara didn’t answer right away. “Because I’m not like you,” she said after considering it for a moment. 

“You’re right,” Azula said. “I thought you were, but I was wrong. You’re nothing like me.” 

“I will keep an eye on Willoughby,” Katara said. “I wasn’t kidding. No more brain-washing people. Lo and Li better keep their promise.” 

“They will,” Azula said. There was another long pause. “So will you help me?” Azula asked. 

“With what?” Katara asked though she knew what Azula was going to say. 

“Freeing my father,” Azula said. Katara didn’t answer. She let the silence stretch on for a while. “What if it were your mother?” Azula asked. 

Katara felt a rush of anger. “Don’t do that,” she said. “Don’t make it seem like it’s the same when we both know that it’s not.” She shook her head. “Why do you even want him back? It sounds like he would kill Zuko the first chance he got.” 

“He won’t,” Azula said. “I’ll talk to him. I want us to be a family again. That’s something I thought you would understand.” 

“I’m not going to help you,” Katara said. “I’m sorry.” 

Azula nodded, without looking away from the road. "I figured it wouldn't be that easy," she said. "But I am your friend again." Katara looked at Azula and saw that she was smiling a little. “Aren’t I?” Azula asked.

Katara thought about that for a couple of minutes. Azula’s smile faded. “I don’t know,” Katara said at last. “Show me I can trust you and we’ll come back to that one.” 

The car ride was silent for a long time after that.

* * *

* * *

The party was over. They’d managed to explain away the gunshots from Jin's pistol and the yelling in the halls as Halloween sound effects. Zuko was taking care of the bodies – whatever that meant. Sokka didn’t ask. 

Everyone else – except Ty Lee, Jin, and Mai who were staying here - had gone home. Sokka had spoken to Bato on the phone and gotten reassurance that no one other than trick or treaters had tried to come to the house. 

The ballroom was empty except for the leftover snacks and drinks. Sokka was sipping champagne from a glass and leaning against the wall. Zuko entered the ballroom and walked over to Sokka. 

“Sorry you didn’t get your dance,” Zuko said. 

“It’s okay,” Sokka said. “Sorry your house got trashed by a bunch of vampires trying to kill us.” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “I don’t care as much about the house, but I’m sorry about the vampires trying to kill us too.” He paused. “You knocked a vampire over with a boomerang, huh?” 

“You burned a man alive?” Sokka asked. 

“Look,” Zuko said. “Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe it was selfish for me to think that we could be a normal couple. I’m sorry. Tonight was a bad idea.”

Sokka thought about that. He took Zuko’s hand and met his eyes. “Was it?” he asked. Zuko looked surprised by that response. “I’m not saying it was fun," Sokka said. "But we did win. We took down the people coming after us.” 

“Is that what you want though?” Zuko asked. “To risk your life again and again? Whoever those people were, someone sent them. Noah said he borrowed the daylight ring from someone. This isn’t over.” 

Sokka sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t want to risk my life or fight vampires, no. And I don’t know what we’re going to do about whoever sent those vampires tonight. But I know this. I’ve felt like shit for months. Everything has sucked. Except meeting you. So I guess I’m not willing to give that up just because there are risks.” 

Zuko nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Me either.” He leaned in and kissed Sokka. When they parted, Zuko reached into a pocket and pulled out his phone. “But you had conditions. And you didn’t get to dance.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Obviously, that’s not your fault,” he said. “Consider that condition waived.”

Zuko had already typed something on his phone though and music started to play. “Too bad Toph took her speakers home,” Zuko said, placing the phone on the table. He pulled Sokka close. 

_Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long._

“Maybe I should’ve warned you that I suck at dancing,” Zuko said.

_No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.. _

“That’s okay,” Sokka said. They were more just standing close with their arms around each other and swaying than actually dancing. Sokka leaned in for another kiss. “More than okay,” he added. 

They continued to sway to the music for a moment, and Sokka was well aware of how stupid and awkward this was and that Zuko was doing it just for him and that made it mean so much more.

_Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
And I thought that I was strong  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone..._

"I wouldn't have guessed you were an early two-thousands soft pop kind of guy," Sokka said.

Zuko laughed. "Not so much," he said. "Jin kinda helped pick songs after I told her you wanted to dance. She may have gone overboard. There's a whole playlist."

"So what I'm hearing is this isn't going to be my only dance?" Sokka asked, smirking.

"Don't push your luck," Zuko said.

They both laughed."Hey, I just realized, it’s past midnight, isn't it?" Sokka asked. "Happy birthday. Sorry your party sucked.”

Zuko smiled a little. It was a rare sincere smile with no sarcasm or hidden stress, and Sokka loved that he could be the reason for it. “The party was always going to suck,” Zuko said. “But this is a pretty good start to a birthday.”


	12. all alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Iroh comes to Mystic Falls for Zuko's birthday. 
> 
> Katara makes a promise to Sokka. 
> 
> Jet tries to come to terms with his destiny as a vampire hunter. 
> 
> Mai and Ty Lee cope with Azula's return to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was literally positive I was switching to every other week but NOT YET BABES (but maybe soon we'll see lmao) 
> 
> CW: more TVD canon typical violence. descriptions of PTSD symptoms & reference to acts that could be considered self-harm, substance abuse, descriptions of a car wreck, claustrophobia

Sokka ended up staying at the boarding house Halloween night. Hakoda was a little hesitant about giving permission but Sokka laid out the guilt by pointing out that Zuko’s relative had just died. And Katara was staying the night too. For “moral support.” Hakoda, of course, had no idea that Katara had been in Pennsylvania all weekend so far and would be staying at the boarding house to avoid getting home unexplained at a bizarre hour. 

When Katara let Sokka know that she and Azula would be getting home by around three in the morning, Sokka woke up Mai and Ty Lee to warn them. 

The two of them left in Mai’s Cadillac – presumably to leave Mystic Falls. Zuko and Jin both advised doing so but it was hard to tell if Mai and Ty Lee planned on listening. 

Sokka fell asleep cuddled against Zuko as they watched Hocus Pocus. His phone woke him up at just past three-thirty by dinging. It was a text from Katara, letting him know she was here. Sokka slipped out of bed and walked downstairs. Katara and Azula were in the living room. 

“Nice dress,” Sokka said, taking in the red, old fashioned dress Katara was wearing. 

“It’s not mine,” Katara said. Sokka had already filled Katara in on most of the events of the Halloween party and she ran to hug him. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” Katara said. 

“So, this vampire posed as a food delivery person to get inside your house?” Azula asked. “You’ll have to be much more careful, from now on, of course. It was incredibly foolish inviting a complete stranger into your home. You should be ashamed of yourself. You put not only yourself but your father and sister in danger as well. What if Zuko hadn’t been there to rescue you just in time? Do you really think your family needs more loss? You-”

“Okay,” Sokka interrupted. “What I’m hearing is, you were also worried about me.” He decided not to mention that he was pretty sure it had been his dad to invite Noah the Delivery Vamp into the house anyway. “Thanks, Azula. I think?” 

Azula rolled her eyes. “You’re welcome,” she said. “And I’ve officially been driving for over six hours. So goodnight.” 

Sokka and Katara both said goodnight to Azula. She headed upstairs and Sokka sat down on the sofa and gestured for Katara to sit with him. 

“So?” Sokka said. “Tell me all about it. I know you told me a lot over the phone but – water-bending? You can do it now?” 

“Yeah,” Katara said. “I bought this-” she touched a leather water jug attached to a strap that wrapped around her shoulder “-in Willoughby before we left. Check this out.”

Katara stood and closed her eyes. She moved her hands in a deliberate movement in front of her and water came from the jug in a stream and moved through the air in a swirling line. Katara motioned and the water became an orb in front of her. Then she gestured again, and the water poured back into the jug. Sokka watched with wide eyes. 

“Holy shit,” Sokka managed after a moment. 

Katara grinned and sat down beside him. “It was amazing, meeting another water-bender, Sokka,” she said. “I never knew I was so powerful. I’m going to be staying in contact with Hama, too. To make sure that Lo and Li don’t try any more creepy puppet-master shit in town but also to talk about water-bending. We talked for a long time before I left. Apparently, she was actually friends with Gran-Gran years ago. Isn’t that crazy? They’re getting back in touch now.” 

“You’re amazing,” Sokka said. “Part of me is having trouble believing any of this is real, but part of me thinks it would be more surprising if you didn’t have some crazy mystical powers.” 

“And you!” Katara said. “I talked to Jet on the phone and he told me you saved his life with a boomerang?” 

“Something like that,” Sokka said. He grimaced, thinking of the sound of Jet’s sword cutting through flesh and the blood splattering everywhere. “It was a fucked up night, Katara.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Katara said. “All of you.” She took a deep breath. “And that’s not all I’m sorry for.” 

“Yeah,” Sokka said, frowning. “Thanks a lot for lying to me about where you were until I literally caught you by talking to Jet and realizing you weren’t with him. Do you even know how scared I was when he showed up to the boarding house without you? What if something had happened?” 

Katara said nothing for a moment. She looked so sad it was hard to be angry at her. “I’m sorry for that too,” she said at last. “I shouldn’t have lied to you. That’s not me, and it can’t be us. No more lying, okay? I promise.” She held out her pinky. Sokka looked at it for a moment. Pinky promises were a thing they had done and held sacred for as long as he could remember, but he also couldn’t remember the last time they’d made one. It seemed childish, but Sokka also understood that it was not an idle gesture. After a pause, Sokka held out his pinky and hooked it around Katara’s and they shook. “But that’s not all I wanted to talk to you about,” Katara said.

Sokka had a sinking feeling he knew where this is going. “We don’t have to talk about that,” he said. He wanted to say _I can’t talk about that._

“I had a lot of time to think on that trip,” Katara said. “It was horrible for me to say you didn’t care that Mom was gone. I know that you do. I just feel it so strongly, this horrible, dark grief and anger and it’s so intense and I feel so alone sometimes.” 

“No,” Sokka said. He sighed. “I can see why you thought it. I’ve been trying to seem okay. I wanted to pretend like everything was normal.” 

“It’s not though,” Katara said. 

“Yeah my boyfriend is a vampire who burned someone alive tonight and you can control water,” Sokka said with a forced laugh. “Shit’s wild.”

Katara didn’t laugh. “Things weren’t normal before the Salvatores came to Mystic Falls either,” she said. 

“I know,” Sokka said. He felt the not-normalness of it all like a weight on his shoulders. “It’s fucking weird. We still have to go to school and try to live our lives like nothing is different. Like everything is normal. When really nothing is even in the ballpark of normal and maybe it never will be again. And I have no idea how to deal with that.” 

“Exactly,” Katara said. “How are we supposed to do that?” 

It hurt to talk about this, but it was also cathartic. Sokka hadn’t realized it but maybe he’d been dying to talk about this for a while. “I have no idea,” Sokka said. “I’ve just been faking it.” Before he knew it Sokka was talking so fast his words almost blended together, saying things he’d been keeping in for months. “And I’ve been trying so hard to stay busy and make sure you’re staying busy and that you’re okay and I know Dad is trying to do that too but he’s also working and dealing with all these crazy vampire related deaths that he thinks are a mystery, and someone has to make sure that we’re maintaining some sense of normalcy and if it’s not me then who? I mean seriously, Katara. You get mad at me for calling you out for skipping class, or drinking, but Dad doesn’t know about that stuff. You always talked to Mom more than him. And someone needs to make sure that our lives can go on because they _have_ to. There’s no other choice.” 

“Sokka, that’s not your job,” Katara said in a quiet voice, looking down. 

“Then whose is it? Because Dad is so busy and he’s trying his best, but I think we can both tell he’s struggling to stay on top of it and you just run off with Jet or Azula when it feels like too much for you and if I don’t try to keep everything the same then it’s like she’s really gone.” 

The room was quiet for a long moment. Katara was frozen, her eyes wide. The quiet stretched on for so long that Sokka wanted to break something just to break the silence. 

“Sokka…” Katara said at last. She trailed off though, seeming uncertain what to say. She’d succeeded in breaking the heavy silence though, and Sokka felt like he could go on. 

“I just can’t – if I let myself think too hard about it, I’ll go crazy,” Sokka said. “I don’t even want to cry because I’m so afraid that if I do, I’ll never stop.” 

Even as he said it, Sokka was holding back tears and he wiped his eyes. It was the first time he’d voiced this fear out loud. Sokka felt Katara’s arms around him and a moment later she was squeezing him, and he was crying despite himself. 

It was the first time Sokka had allowed himself to actually think about the fact that his mom was _gone._ That she wasn’t coming back. _Ever._ He’d been so busy focusing on trying to be okay for everyone else and on trying to make sure his dad and Katara were okay he hadn’t allowed himself to feel the loss. 

It was heavy. Too heavy to bear, maybe. And Sokka was worried that he wasn’t going to be able to bury it again now that he was thinking about it. He tried to tell himself at least he and Katara were talking again. But it felt like the loss was too great. There was no _’at least.’_ There was no _‘it’ll get better.’_ It was just an empty spot in their family that would never be filled again.

* * *

* * *

“I promised you one night,” Mai said. 

Ty Lee had pretended to go home when Sokka woke her and Mai to tell them Azula was returning to Mystic Falls early. She told Mai she wanted to say goodbye to her family. It was a manipulative lie and Ty Lee knew it. Maybe Azula had rubbed off on her a little. 

Instead of going home, Ty Lee had wandered the town aimlessly for hours, trying to buy herself time to think of what to do. 

Leaving Mystic Falls wasn’t an option. Where else would Ty Lee find anyone to teach her control? And Mai was determined to stay by Ty Lee’s side. Because Mai was a good friend. So much better than Ty Lee deserved. 

Morning was here and they were standing outside Mai’s Cadillac in the parking lot of Mai’s apartment. 

This was the worst thing Ty Lee had ever done. She knew it. She knew how wrong it was. But she had to. _This was Mai._ Ty Lee couldn’t risk Azula killing Mai. 

Azula killing Ty Lee? A more acceptable outcome – to Ty Lee – than Ty Lee losing control and killing an innocent person. Azula killing Mai? It could not even be a possibility. Ty lee wouldn’t allow it. 

Ty Lee put her hands on both of Mai’s arms and met Mai’s eyes. She took a deep breath. She wasn’t worried about accidentally hurting Mai any more. Anyone else, sure. But Ty Lee had realized that she could never hurt Mai when that vampire at the masquerade party bit Mai’s neck and she smelled the blood. The most pressing thing even then, even with that horrible burning thirst, had been that Mai was hurt. 

Nothing was worse than Mai being in danger. 

Ty Lee had to do this to make sure that never happened again. 

“You’re going to leave Mystic Falls without me,” Ty Lee said. Her eyes burned with tears, but she ignored them. “You’re going to make a better life for yourself. Maybe finally take some art classes. Continue therapy. Stay in contact with your family but set firm boundaries.” Ty Lee swallowed because she wanted to cry, but the next part was necessary, if she wanted Mai to really be happy and have a normal life, away from Mystic Falls. “You’re going to forget about vampires. You’ll remember that I got really annoying and sort of ditched you when I started dating Azula. We drifted apart. That’s it.” Ty lee felt the tears running down her cheeks, but she ignored them still, not breaking eye contact. “You’re going to forget this conversation. And you’re going to _live._ And you’re going to be so, so happy. Happier than you could ever be in Mystic Falls. With me.” 

Ty Lee ran away so fast she would be a blur to human eyes. If she stuck around, she’d changed her mind. She couldn’t risk that.

* * *

* * *

Zuko woke up alone with the somewhat sad realization that Sokka must have woken up before him. Something smelled very good. Zuko went downstairs and followed the sound of talking and the smell like fresh bread and coffee to the Boarding House dining room. Zuko and Azula pretty much never used this room because one – it was enormous – two – it’s not like they had happy memories of family dinners here. Maybe the last time they’d used it had even been the night she slipped vampire blood into his drink when they were both human. 

When Zuko got into the dining room he was greeted by a hug from Uncle Iroh. 

“Happy birthday, nephew,” Iroh said. “You’re getting to be an old man.” 

Zuko laughed and returned the hug. “It’s good to see you, Uncle,” he said. 

When Zuko pulled away from the hug he took in the rest of the room. Sokka and Katara had both stayed the night and Jin was of course staying at the boarding house. So, the presence of those three wasn’t surprising. Suki, Toph and Aang had come as well though. And Zuko had known since last night that Azula was going to be here after all, but it had been a long time since he’d seen her in a room with Uncle Iroh under civil conditions. 

The dining room table had a plate stacked with pancakes in the middle. There was a pot of coffee and a glass tea kettle with a blooming tea flower in it on the table as well as stacks of mugs, plates, and forks. 

Zuko accepted birthday wishes and hugs from everyone – with the exception of Azula. Zuko and Azula definitely _did not_ hug. It was way more attention that Zuko was used to having on him and he felt overwhelmed but also grateful. 

So many of Zuko’s memories at this dining table were of feeling desperately, horribly lonely as he sat in threatening silence, eating with his family.

This was so different. Since this recent return to Mystic Falls, Zuko had made _friends_ as in _plural friends._ He’d met Sokka, and that was all kinds of complicated for reasons Zuko wasn’t sure Sokka had fully considered but it was also new and soft and exciting for right now. 

The presence of so many people in a room who cared about him was foreign to Zuko. 

After breakfast, Jin offered to do the dishes. Zuko offered to help but was shouted down by everyone else. The others offered too but Jin insisted. Sokka gave Zuko a quick kiss that left Zuko feeling like a flustered mess because it was in front of everyone. Then, slowly, everyone headed out to do homework or see their respective families, with promises to meet up at the Grill in the afternoon. 

Zuko had been waiting to ask for his uncle’s advice about something. He could’ve asked over the phone, of course, but it felt like an in-person conversation. 

Zuko had his chance after everyone left when Jin went to do the dishes and Azula disappeared in her car. Zuko and Uncle Iroh walked out to the garden, which Zuko had been maintaining since he returned to Mystic Falls. It was a peaceful spot. Zinnias, dahlias, and purple asters were blooming and the forest behind the garden was orange and gold, the leaves reflecting in the duck pond. It was interesting, coming out here with Uncle. It made the sometimes distant memories of growing up here seem clearer. Some of the happier childhood memories Zuko had were in this garden with either his mother or uncle. Maybe some of the only happy childhood memories he had, actually. 

“Thank you for coming,” Zuko said. “I know you were against my return to Mystic Falls.” 

Uncle gave Zuko a sad look. “I’m still not sure it will end well for you, nephew,” he said. “It’s not too late to let Azula do whatever she’s going to do and come with me. The world is a large place and you’re not getting any older. Why not enjoy eternal youth somewhere else? Anywhere else?” 

“It’s not just about my father,” Zuko said. “I know you think it is, but it isn’t. It’s about the people of this town. Twenty-eight vampires that haven’t fed in almost two hundred years will be unleashed on innocent people if I don’t stop Azula.” 

Iroh sighed in a way that reminded Zuko just how irritating he could be. Zuko loved his uncle but the cryptic sighs and knowing looks could be exhausting. Zuko glared and Uncle laughed. 

“You can’t even see yourself that it’s about more than that?” Iroh asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Zuko asked. 

“Wherever Azula goes, people die. Wherever any vampire goes, people die. I’m not saying you don’t care about the people of Mystic Falls, but could it be that what you’re really worried is that all the progress you and Azula have made over the past hundred and forty-five years will be gone if your father returns?” 

Zuko considered. “Maybe,” he said. “And?” he looked at his uncle with his chin raised in defiance, waiting to be told that he was a foolish child. 

Of course, Uncle Iroh would never be so outright unkind, not to Zuko. But he might say that Zuko was behaving foolishly. Or that no amount of progress meant Azula wasn’t a homicidal lunatic.

Maybe it was even true. Azula’s body count had only grown since she came to Mystic Falls and Zuko had done nothing to stop her. Except what he was doing now. And he had a lot of mixed feelings about _that._

“And I think it’s honorable,” Iroh said. “You love your sister.” Zuko made a face. He and Azula did not talk about _love._ Zuko probably wouldn’t have worded it that way. 

This wasn’t the thing that Zuko wanted advice about though. It was an adjacent topic. But Zuko wanted to know what his uncle thought about his recent choices. 

Might as well come out and say it. “I’ve been drinking human blood,” Zuko said. “From the hospital. Blood bags.” He expected Uncle Iroh to be upset, shocked, or angry. Instead, Iroh just nodded. “Don’t you want to know if I feel out of control?” Zuko asked. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious you don’t,” Iroh said, shrugging and examining a sunflower as if they were talking about something as innocuous as the weather. 

“I realized it was the only way I stood a chance against Azula,” Zuko said. “If I want to stop her from opening the tomb, I have to be ready.” 

Iroh said nothing for so long Zuko thought he might burst. These long silences could be so frustrating. Especially when Zuko was desperate for his uncle’s thoughts. “If you think you need to drink human blood,” Iroh said at last. “You should. But I don’t think that’s how you’re going to stop Azula.” Iroh paused and Zuko stared at him, waiting. 

“Well?” Zuko asked when he couldn’t bear the silence anymore. “How am I going to stop her?” 

“I think you’re going to change her mind.”

* * *

* * *

Mai wasn’t sure what it was that pushed her to decide to leave Mystic Falls. It’s not like she’d ever planned to stay forever. No one with any sense of self-respect wanted to stay in this town forever. 

It came out of nowhere though, the conviction to leave. 

She didn’t even give notice at the hospital. She just texted her boss with a message that simply read, _‘I quit.’_

Then Mai was on the road. She wasn’t sure where she was going. Maybe she could go to McKinley and take some art classes at Whitmore. She could ask her dad for money for a down payment on an apartment, and he would Venmo it to her without question. 

Jobs as nurse’s aids were everywhere. 

Still, Mai had this intense uncertainty even as she sped along the country roads surrounded by fields and forests, with orange and gold hills disappearing into the distance. She was on her way away, but it felt like she was forgetting something. Leaving something important behind. 

Which was silly. Of course, she was leaving everything behind. She’d never lived anywhere other than Mystic Falls. She’d traveled to Paris and Rome with her parents on vacations she had hated as a child. But she’d never really left Mystic Falls, not with the intention of not coming back. Maybe part of her had never believed she ever would. 

Mai’s mind flashed to the playground, in kindergarten. She’d been a strange child. Even then, she’d only ever worn black. And no one wanted to be friends with the girl who didn’t talk. 

Except Ty Lee. It had been annoying, at first. The way Ty Lee followed Mai around, babbling about nothing. She didn’t seem to mind that Mai didn’t talk. Ty Lee would tell Mai about the cat she’d seen on a fence post on the way to school, or about the book about princes and princesses she was reading, or about the fight she’d had with her sisters the day before. 

At some point, Ty Lee’s presence became a comfort. And at some other point, Mai had started talking to her. And then they had been friends and that had lasted into middle school and high school. 

Then Azula Salvatore had showed up in Mystic Falls and everything had fallen apart. 

Mai was pulled from her reverie by the sight of someone on the side of the road with her thumb sticking upward. Mai wasn’t an idiot. She’d seen enough scary movies and true crime documentaries to know picking up hitchhikers was a bad idea. 

Except that this girl looked young. Maybe eighteen or nineteen. And it had been a while since Mai passed so much as a gas station. There weren’t a lot of other cars out here either. 

So, sighing to herself, Mai slowed down. She pulled to the side of the road. The girl was pretty, with dark hair and messy bangs, some of her hair pulled up in a bun with the rest falling freely to her shoulders. Something about her face and her golden eyes was familiar. She was wearing torn jean shorts and dock martens with an oversized plaid shirt with buttons that were undone over a cropped tank top.

Mai rolled down her window. “Are you alright?” she asked. 

The girl grinned. “I’m fine,” she said. “Care for some company?” 

“Well, where are you going?” Mai asked. 

“Mystic Falls.” 

Mai had been driving for over an hour. She didn’t particularly want to turn around. “I’m actually headed in the opposite direction,” she said. 

The girl moved fast and put her hands on the edge of Mai’s window, leaning in and meeting Mai’s eyes. “You don’t mind giving me a ride,” she said. Then she smiled “Do you?” 

All of a sudden, the idea didn’t seem so bad. After all, just leaving her would be wrong. “No,” Mai said. “I don’t mind.” She looked down at the girl’s hands, still resting on the edge of the open car window. She had a variety of rubber bracelets supporting various causes as well as a handful of jangling gold bracelets. This chick had very early-2000s _‘I shop at Claires but I wanna be a hipster’_ vibes. But something else caught Mai’s attention too. A piece of Jewelry that was more out of place in modern times. “Nice ring,” Mai said. 

“Thanks. It’s a family heirloom.”

* * *

* * *

Jet was surprised and annoyed to see Azula. He was sitting at the bar at the Mystic Grill. Kelly, the manager, had never had a problem with Jet swiping bottles from the shelves while he was working. She didn’t seem to mind that he’d walked behind the bar and made himself a drink before eleven in the morning on a Sunday either. Probably related to the bourbon Jet had watched her pour in her own coffee even as he walked in. 

Azula wasn’t wearing one of her usual Victorian dresses today but instead ripped jean shorts and a cropped Gucci hoodie. 

Jet just made a disgusted face when Azula sat on the stool beside him. She gestured for Kelly to make her a drink too. Kelly leaned forward. 

“Jet, it’s one thing when it’s you but when you try to bring your girlfriend-”

“I just threw up in my mouth,” Azula said. 

At the same time, Jet said, “Absolutely not.” 

Azula met Kelly's eyes. “You’re not going to ask for my ID. You’re going to make me a gin and tonic.” 

“Coming right up, hon,” Kelly said, turning around. 

Jet rolled his eyes. He and Azula sat in silence for a bit. Kelly gave Azula her gin and tonic. The only other people at the Mystic Grill for the moment were a group of nerdy kids who Jet thought might be in the chess club, and a few older couples having brunch. Some generic pop song that was giving Jet the headache of a lifetime was playing too soft for him to even hear the lyrics though the tune would surely be in his head all day. 

“So, what’s wrong with you?” Azula asked, looking at Jet. “I thought you would be in a good mood today. I heard you beheaded a vampire last night.” 

Jet shrugged. The truth was, he’d gone back to his house after Zuko’s party and felt more alone than he had since the months directly after he lost his parents. The house felt big and empty and the silence felt too loud but when he put on music or a TV show he was sure he heard ominous sounds in the background. 

He showered for hours and scrubbed at the places on his skin where blood had touched until his skin was raw but still did not feel clean. He had always had violence running through his veins and pounding in his heart (well maybe not _always,_ but _long enough_ and didn’t those two concepts come to mean the same thing in the end anyway?) but it was getting to be too much to bear. 

The crushing unfairness that no one else was going to take up the mantle and do what had to be done to protect innocent people was getting so heavy. _Nah._ He pushed that thought away. Foolish and selfish is what it was. 

Jet had to shoulder this even if it was heavy because it wasn’t right to ask anyone else to. His parents had. Their parents before them had. There was no end in sight. 

This was the second person Jet had beheaded. And he wanted this. He wanted to feel more powerful than the creatures that had killed his parents. He wanted to kill vampires. He couldn’t deny that beheading that girl had been satisfying on some deep level. So why did he feel so sick? 

Jet’s mom had been a fire chief. She’d talked about overcoming danger to help others. Having read her journal, Jet now understood that fighting fires hadn’t been all she was talking about. She’d been talking about fighting vampires too. Wouldn’t she be proud right now? 

It didn’t feel like it. 

With Zhao, sure. No one could deny that creep had needed to be taken down. Jet didn’t feel any guilt about killing Zhao although nightmares about the violence of that night - _the cracking of Ty Lee’s neck, the pain in his leg_ – haunted him. Jet didn’t think he would have ever been satisfied if he didn’t avenge his parents, and he was glad he had.

But Zuko, Aang and Toph said that Noah, the vampire Zuko killed, had claimed to have known about vampires for less than a month and to have a family. Now Jet couldn’t stop thinking about the girl in the butterfly costume and how the same might have been true of her. 

That would make Jet a murderer, not a protector. 

Whoever was sending these vampires after them – _what if they were just changing innocent young people and forcing them to do the dirty work?_

“I’m in a great mood,” Jet said in a deadpan voice, shrugging and glaring ahead. “You just can’t read people.” 

“Hm, I have been told that,” Azula said. “Well good for you.” 

Jet couldn’t help but laugh. She said it in such a matter of fact tone, shrugging and taking a sip of her drink, fully ready to accept that this was what qualified as a _‘great mood’_ for him. It was kind of hilarious how much Jet had come to appreciate Azula. She might have even counted as the only person other than Katara he felt he could be real around. 

“We’re splitting an order of nachos,” Jet said to Kelly. “Me and her,” he nodded to Azula. 

Kelly shrugged and went to make the order. Jet took in Azula’s messy bun that was usually perfect, and the modern outfit that was expensive by normal people’s standards but also way too casual for Azula. 

“So what’s wrong with you?” Jet asked. “Katara didn’t forgive you for murdering our chem teacher yet?” 

Azula rolled her eyes, but said nothing. 

“My uncle is in town,” Azula said after a moment. She said it like she was admitting to murder. Which was fucked up considering she had just rolled her eyes in reference to an actual murder she had committed. 

“Jesus,” Jet said. “How many of you fucking Salvatores are there?” 

“Just us,” Azula said. “And you don’t have to worry about my uncle. He’s not a killer and he’ll be gone before tomorrow.” 

“Is that why you don’t like him?” Jet pressed. Anything to distract him from thoughts of blood and violence and whether he was destined to keep on killing and die young. “Because he’s a quote-on-quote redeemed vampire like Zuko?” 

“No,” Azula said. She did not elaborate. 

Kelly placed the order of nachos in front of them. 

“We’ll also take two shots,” Jet said. 

For the first time, Azula smiled. “Each,” she added. 

“Okay,” Kelly said, frowning. “You guys are-”

“You’re going to get us whatever we want free of charge, and you’re not going to question us again,” Azula interrupted, meeting Kelly’s eyes. 

Jet frowned as Kelly turned around to get the shots. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said. 

Kelly placed the shots in front of them though and the idea of feeling a little less coherent was too tempting to resist. The more the alcohol kicked in, the less Jet had to think about the girl in the butterfly costume. The less he had to think about how this was what he was supposed to do forever. Because his parents had been vampire hunters and their parents too and their parents before that. And there was no one else. Zhao had made sure of that there were no other Lockwoods. There was Bato but he kept things from Jet. He treated Jet like a child. And Bato was willing to do what he had to, but he didn't see this as a mission - _as a destiny_ \- the way Jet did. So Jet was stuck. But if he drank enough, he wouldn’t have to think about that, at least for a little while. 

“Cheers,” Azula said, holding up one of her shot glasses. 

Jet hesitated but clinked his glass against hers and downed it even though it burned his throat. They each grabbed their second shot and downed those two. Yeah everything felt a little more vague, a little more numb, and that was good. 

“So,” Jet said. “Come on, why do you hate your uncle?” 

Azula shrugged. “I don’t hate him, actually. I never said that.” 

“Okay, why is his presence in Mystic Falls causing you to drink with me before noon on a Sunday?” 

“First of all, not that you would understand because your existence is as meaningless as time itself, but when you live forever days and times tend to mean nothing. Second of all, who said his presence was causing me to do anything? I act of my own accord and my own accord only. Don’t make assumptions about me, puny mortal.” 

Jet couldn’t help but snort a laugh at that. Azula glared. But having seen her in action when they were fighting Zhao, Jet was starting to get that there was no real malice there, not towards him. He’d seen her when she was contemplating a kill. This wasn’t it. 

“Look,” Jet said. “Realness in exchange for realness. That party the other night was fucked up. And I think it was only the beginning. Someone sent those vampires. Whoever it is will keep coming at us. I’m freaked. Your turn.” 

There was a long pause while Azula seemed to be working out whether Jet was being sincere. He was at least telling part of the truth. But he didn’t want to talk about it any more so he was keeping most of his fear – _that he was going to end up stuck living like this forever_ – to himself. 

“That’s not all of it, is it?” Azula said. “We’re all worried about that. Something else is bothering you.” She thought about it for a moment. “Your friends, Smellerbee and Longshot, they don’t know about vampires, do they?” Jet said nothing. “And the ring you gave to Katara, you gave it to her without explaining it initially,” Azula went on. “And even though now more people know about vampires, there’s no one else that wants to hunt them. Other than maybe Bato and you don't quite trust him.” She paused. “I think I can see it, now. You’re all alone, aren’t you Buffy?” 

Jet took a long sip of his drink. He was pissed now. Who did Azula think she was to mock him? To psychoanalyze him? She could call him a puny mortal or whatever all day. But she was digging too deep now and Jet didn’t like it. He didn’t like that anyone could figure out the root of what was getting to him, and certainly not a vampire who he did not trust and had a nebulous relationship with at best. 

“You’re a real bitch, you know that?” Jet said at last. 

“So I’ve been told,” Azula said. She took a sip of her drink and looked down. “Although it’s always when I’m not trying to be.” 

Okay Jet was _not_ supposed to feel bad about being a dick to a vampire. “Fine,” he said. “Yeah I’m all alone. What am I supposed to say about it?” 

“Nothing,” Azula said. Jet wasn’t sure if he could trust her, not really, but she was looking at him with a sincere expression now. “I can relate to the isolation. That’s all I was saying,” Azula went on. “I supposed that’s why I didn’t want to be around for my uncle’s visit. I mean, be honest, Jet, do you enjoy seeing other people with happy, living parents? Basking in things they don’t deserve that you will never have?” 

_Huh._

“Oh,” Jet said. “Alright. I get it.” 

Neither of them said anything else for a while.

* * *

* * *

It was mid Sunday afternoon by the time Mai was back to the spot she’d picked up the strange, hipster-y hitchhiker girl. 

Driving all the way back to Mystic Falls had taken a lot of time. Mai supposed since she did not have a specific plan in mind, that didn’t matter. Still. Why had she agreed to do it? 

The sun was shining down on the Virginia landscape and it was pretty. Mai pulled her phone from her pocket and connected to Bluetooth. There were no other cars on the road. She pulled up her pop-punk playlist. Listening to people sing about escaping their hometowns felt right. Or at least it felt like it _should_ feel right. 

Wasn’t escaping Mystic Falls a good thing? 

Of course it was. 

So why had Mai been so tempted to stay once she returned? It had taken a lot of internal convincing to get back on the road. 

Why had leaving a second time felt even more wrong and strange than the first? Why was Mai still tempted go back? 

When Mai glanced up from her playlist, there was someone standing in the road barely fifty feet in front of her. She yelled in surprise and slammed on the breaks and spun the wheel away from the figure. She’d been going sixty though, and she felt the Cadillac spin out of control.

* * *

* * *

The disappearance of a popular cheerleader last seen at Zuko Salvatore’s Halloween party was the main topic of discussion at Mystic High on Monday. 

Katara felt horrible about having been out of town during the party, but there was also a significant part of her that was grateful. Sokka, Aang, Suki and Toph flinched every time Sarah’s disappearance was mentioned. Suki seemed especially upset, because she’d seen Sarah’s body and helped fight the vampires that killed her. 

According to Sokka, he, Aang, Suki and Toph had gone to sleep on a four way call last night because none of them could sleep. 

At the end of the school day, Katara waited in the gym. Everyone planning to be a contestant for Miss Mystic was supposed to meet here to practice dancing. Except, Katara had not seen Jet all day so she was a little worried she was going to show up and be the only girl with no one to practice with. 

Katara was early and while she was waiting, she sat at a table and opened Instagram. She looked up from her phone to see Zuko walking over to her and jumped up to meet him. 

“Is everything okay?” Katara asked. Her mind jumped straight to Sokka and the vampire that had sent Noah the Delivery Vamp to kill him. 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“Oh,” Katara said. She frowned. “Sure, what’s up?” 

“We haven’t really had a chance to talk since I tried to compel you,” Zuko said. “I’m sorry.” 

Katara sighed. “I’m not going to say it’s okay,” she said. “But I understand why you did it now, and I forgive you.” She thought of something else and touched the gold locket around her neck. “And the necklace…It was your mother’s?” 

Zuko shook his head. “I’m not going to ask for the necklace back again, Katara. That was wrong. I shouldn’t have said that it wasn’t Azula’s to give. It was hers and she chose to give it to you as a gift. I still don’t trust Azula but I’m starting to get that you’re not in any danger from her.” 

“She told you how I froze her to a tree, huh?” Katara asked. Despite the seriousness of the topic, Katara couldn’t but smile a little. 

Zuko looked surprised. “Uh, no,” he said. Then he laughed. “Did you really?” Katara nodded and Zuko looked deeply impressed. Katara couldn't help but feel pleased with herself. 

“Anyway,” Katara said. “Thank you for apologizing. And thank you for looking out for my brother. He told me about the rescue from that delivery guy on Saturday.” 

Any trace of amusement was gone from Zuko’s face. “It’s my fault that he was in danger,” Zuko said. “I don’t know that you should be thanking me.” 

The other contestants were starting to show up. All popular kids. Katara’s nerves were increasing. This wasn’t the sort of thing she usually did. Maybe counting on Jet had been a bad idea. 

A girl named Amber, who was not a member of a founding family but who was very pretty and popular and a girl named Tina, who was a bit of a bad girl but who also had her version of popularity were going to be the main competition. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Katara said. “We’re all glad you’re in our lives, Zuko. Okay?” He nodded but didn’t look sure. 

Katara felt a wave of relief upon seeing Jet entering the gym. He walked over to meet them. He had a lit cigarette between his teeth and a custodian getting ready to take out the trash gave him a dirty look. Jet put the cigarette out against his jeans and stuck it back in the corner of his mouth, giving the custodian a sarcastic smile. Katara rolled her eyes at the dramatics. 

“Hey Katara,” Jet said. 

“I didn’t see you in school at all,” Katara said. “I was kind of worried you were ditching me.” 

Jet shrugged. “Just didn’t feel like coming to class.” He looked at Zuko. “Hey, Leech. Happy late birthday, I guess.” 

“Thanks,” Zuko said. “And thank you for helping us fight off the vampires at the party. You left before I had a chance to say that.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jet said. “Any excuse to kill murderous bloodsucking freaks.” 

“Right,” Zuko said. “Well, have fun practicing for the dance, guys.” 

Zuko took off for the exit. The dance teacher was a new hire, a pretty woman named Ms. June. She had taken over Liang’s role of teaching chemistry and Katara had heard rumors that she was taking over as football coach too. She was cool but also intimidating. 

Ms. June demonstrated the dance they’d be learning with a red -faced freshman boy whose name Katara did not recall. Then she turned on The Blue Danube and instructed everyone to get with their partners and practice. 

They were supposed to hold their palms inches apart and circle, moving their feet as June had instructed. Katara knew this was way out of Jet’s comfort zone. It was a little out of hers as well if she was being honest. When they were together, they had gone dancing a few times when local bands played at the Mystic Grill, but that was club dancing, and almost always under the influence of alcohol. 

Although that last bit might have also been playing a part now, for Jet. Katara hadn’t noticed the smell of vodka mixed with cigarette smoke and weed until now. They were inches apart. The moves June had shown them weren’t _that_ hard, but Jet kept misstepping. 

“Hey are you okay?” Katara asked. “Seriously.” 

“I’m fine,” Jet said. He gave her his usual winning smile. But it didn’t meet his eyes. 

“You don’t seem fine,” Katara said. She felt his combat boot step on her toes. “Talk to me.” 

Jet rolled his eyes. “Don’t try to be my mom, Katara,” he said. “It’s not cute. Come on, this is supposed to be fun.” 

“I’m not-” Katara stopped herself. She could tell that Jet was only going to get more annoyed if she kept pushing. Besides, this _was_ supposed to be fun. And damn it if they didn’t both need some fun. “Yeah, sorry,” she said. “Thanks for doing this with me.” 

“It’s not as terrible as I was afraid it would be,” Jet said. Katara rolled her eyes. “Some parts are even fun,” Jet added. As he said it, his eyes moved down to their bodies, almost touching as they tried to follow the dance steps they’d been shown. Katara felt flustered and for the first time, she stumbled a little herself. 

Then she felt Jet’s hand on her waist, and she was pulled backward in a dramatic but clumsy dip. Katara giggled despite herself. Jet looked very pleased with himself and that just made Katara laugh harder. 

“Excuse me.” 

Katara stood up straight, still laughing a little. Ms. June was standing there. She did not look amused. 

“Sorry,” Katara said, trying and failing to keep the laugher out of her voice. 

“There’s no touching during this part,” Ms. June said. “It’s about the intimacy of the near touch.” 

Ms. June walked away to critique some of the other dancers. As soon as she was gone, Katara and Jet were both laughing. 

Jet leaned in and spoke in Katara’s ear and the way that made her heart beat a little faster and the blood rush to her cheeks could mean nothing good about her promise to be his friend. “If you ask me,” Jet said. “The near touch is overrated.”

* * *

* * *

Mai woke up to the feeling of fire in her throat. It took a moment to realize that there were other uncomfortable things happening because the scratching and burning in her throat was unbearable. She was covered in dirt and mud pressing down on all sides and she struggled against the compact earth. 

She was stronger than she would have thought. She clawed at the earth above her and a moment later, she was sitting up, gasping. It was dark and rain was coming down hard. Mai looked down at the place she way lying. _A shallow grave._ She had been buried in the mud. Clumsily buried. Whoever had done this had not bothered to dig six feet down, and Mai was grateful for that at least. 

Mai stood up. She was in the forest. The mist and rain combined with the dark should have made it impossible to see. 

Except that wasn’t the case at all. Everything was in perfect clarity. And it wasn’t just her vision that had improved. Mai could _hear_ and _smell_ and _feel_ in ways she never had before. The rain hitting the trees. The autumn leaves. The smell of an animal’s wet fur nearby. All her senses were heightened. 

Memories were pouring back. 

_The man in front of the car, too close to avoid. The Cadillac spiraling out of control and rolling. Being dragged from the wreckage. Sharp fangs against her neck._

Also, other memories. _Azula Salvatore asking for blood bags from the hospital. Ty Lee, growing paler and weaker with every day spent with Azula and wearing scarves to cover the bite marks._ Vampires were real. And Mai had forgotten. How? 

Ty Lee had told Mai to leave Mystic Falls. She’d told her to forget about vampires. Because Azula had threatened both of them but Ty Lee was determined to learn control from Azula. _Ty Lee had compelled her._ Through all of this, that was the memory that hurt the most. 

Mai recalled all of this in the back of her mind. She was breathing hard and looking around. She felt the intensity of every sense being heightened and each drop of rain feeling like _too much_ but more than anything, she felt _thirsty._

Mai heard the sound of a rumbling engine and wheels against wet pavement and stumbled towards it. She was able to move faster than she ever had before. But not as fast as she had seen Azula and Ty Lee move. She was sure of that. 

Because she wasn’t a vampire yet. 

Mai understood what was happening and it horrified her. Ty Lee had given Mai some of her blood at the party Saturday night to heal Mai’s wounds. Then Mai had died. If Mai had to guess, she would say it was Monday night. That would make sense. She had been killed on Sunday and she was waking up the following night. 

Maybe there was something about vampirism – whether it was a virus or what – that caused those infected to wake up at night. The part of Mai that was interested in science and had wanted to go into medicine filed that thought away for later. Right now, there were more pressing matters. 

If Mai didn’t feed on blood soon, she would die on a more permanent level. And if she did feed, she would be a vampire forever. The decision felt heavy and impossible already but the pain in her throat was all she could think about making it even more impossible. 

When Mai reached the road, she saw a police cruiser with flashing lights pulled to the side. A uniformed man got out and shined a flashlight towards the woods. The beam of the light fell on the smashed pile of metal to the side of the road that had once been Mai’s Cadillac. 

Then the flashlight’s beam fell on Mai. It was too bright. She held a hand in front of her eyes, squinting, and he lowered it a little. 

“Miss, are you alright?” 

Mai couldn’t answer. She could hear the man’s heart beating. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ She could hear his blood pumping through his veins. He was maybe fifty feet away, but she was focusing in on his carotid artery, exposed as he tilted his head. 

“Miss? I got a call about a wrecked car on the side of the road. Was that you? Are you hurt?” 

Mai moved closer. Her body moved almost without her permission. She was inches from the police officer before she knew it. 

“Whoa,” he said, with a soft laugh. “You move fast.” He took in her appearance, every inch of her covered in mud and dirt, her hair matted. “My god,” he said. “What happened?” 

Mai didn’t answer. She felt her face changing despite herself. The burning in her throat was stronger than anything else, stronger than any logical thought or decision. The fire had to be put out.

* * *

* * *

Azula was grateful that Uncle Iroh wasn’t staying any longer. She would miss Jin though. Jin had always been kind to Azula. And her presence made Zuko a lot less of a brooding CW network vampire cliché. 

Zuko was sitting on the sofa, writing in his diary, and drinking wine. In other words, brooding. It was Monday evening, the day after Zuko’s birthday. Which Azula hoped he’d enjoyed. 

She’d enjoyed the day more than she thought she would. Day drinking with a depressed vampire hunter wannabe sounded bad on the surface, but it had been kind of fun. Jet was great at pool and terrible at emotional vulnerability and so was Azula, so they made surprisingly good drinking partners. 

Azula had put on a blood red strappy flapper dress and stilettos and pulled her hair into a tight bun. 

She had gotten a text from Ty Lee, requesting to meet in public at the Mystic Grill. 

Azula was still furious at Ty Lee and she couldn’t believe that Ty Lee hadn’t left town. But if Ty Lee was going to grovel and apologize, that might be worth seeing. 

The truth was, Azula wouldn’t say she had thought she and Ty Lee _had something_ per se, but she had thought Ty Lee was at least loyal to her. 

It had started out the way all Azula’s _relationships_ started out. She found a cute girl and drank her blood and made out with her. It was meaningless but fun. 

But Ty Lee had actually felt like a friend. She was always so adorably excited to see Azula. Something about that had been nice. So it was a bit of a slap in the face to have Ty Lee choose Mai over her. 

Whatever. Azula didn’t care. Groveling could commence. 

“Where are you going?” Zuko asked. 

“Nowhere,” Azula said. She sat on the armrest of the sofa and tried to look over Zuko’s shoulder to see what he was writing in his diary. 

_I’m so conflicted. Maybe returning Mystic Falls was a bad idea after all. I care about my friends here. I came to protect the people of this town, not put them in more danger. Perhaps allowing this thing with Sokka to get as far as it has was a horrible mistake. But I care too much to-_

Zuko shoved Azula off the armrest. She jumped to her feet and climbed back on, trying again to look over his shoulder. He slammed the diary shut though. 

“Aww, Zuzu, this is just like in Buffy when-”

“God will you shut up about that stupid nineties show?” Zuko snapped. “This is my life. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Oh, poor baby,” Azula said, grinning. “You’re so morally conflicted all the time. What must it be like to always wonder if there’s some more noble course of action? I cannot imagine the agony you must be in.” She paused. This was all mockery, but it also wasn’t. The night of Sozin’s Comet was approaching fast and Azula thought her chances of convincing their father that Zuko didn’t need to die were much higher if she could bring back the _old_ Zuko. The one that had ripped people’s throats out without question and kept a list of victim’s names. 

“It _is_ agony,” Zuko said, glaring. “And you know it too. Don’t lie to me.” 

“It doesn’t have to be that way though, you know,” Azula said, ignoring Zuko. “You’re a vampire, dear brother, you don’t have to feel anything if you don’t want to. You can just bury it all deep down inside and embrace your true nature.” Another important moment. Did she tell him what she knew? Azula considered for a brief moment. Zuko was glaring at her hard. There wasn’t much to be gained by keeping her knowledge a secret. Better to lay that card, at least, on the table. “I know that you want to,” she said. “I’ve seen the blood bags in your fridge.” 

Azula was being slammed into the wall with Zuko’s hand on her neck before she could blink. _Very impressive._ The human blood was making a significant difference. Azula pretended to look shocked and hurt. It was easy, really, manipulating Zuko. 

Because as much as it had upset Azula at the time, Zuko had revealed his own greatest weakness the day he told Azula he thought she was _‘still the little girl that used to come into his room when she had nightmares.’_

Zuko wanted a little sister. He wanted Azula to be a girl that had died over a century ago. Because anything that was good or innocent about Azula _had_ died that day in 1875. That was just the way it was. Zuko didn’t want to believe it though. 

And that made him weak. 

Zuko let go of Azula’s neck and took a step backward. 

“Is that what you do then?” Zuko asked. “Just turn it all off?” 

Azula had learned long ago that the mythical _'humanity switch’_ that vampires loved to talk about was not a literal switch. It was just that vampires were able to bury things in a way that humans were not. A necessary evolution in the species to survive being predatory monsters. When you lived forever and your base instinct was to kill members of a species you once belonged to, having repression as a superpower was better than it sounded. 

“Sometimes,” Azula said. “You remember how it was, being a killer. You can pick and choose what to process. Of course, that doesn’t just go away. You’re still a killer, Zuko. You always will be. Might as well embrace it.” 

Zuko was staring at Azula with both anger and fear. She could see it, that she was getting to him. It was clear on his expression. They may have both grown up going to the theater, but Zuko had never mastered the art of performance the way Azula had. 

Even their mother had taught Zuko a mantra to protect himself against Azula’s constant cruelty. _’Azula always lies.’_ That chant that Zuko had loved saying to himself as a child was only partially true. Azula had once told Zuko that she didn’t always lie, she just didn’t always tell the whole truth. She hadn’t told him why though. _Because every good lie had a little bit of truth mixed in._

Azula smiled and waved, heading for the exit to the boarding house. She didn’t bother to look back. She’d done what she intended to do. Zuko was so easy. He was already questioning everything. Adding to his confliction was as simple as it was necessary. 

Azula was, once again, doing what had to be done. She was saving Zuko’s life just as she had in 1875. She had already admitted to him that it was selfish then and she was well aware that it was selfish now too. Zuko would choose dying a noble martyr over living as a killer any day. But what he wanted didn’t matter. 

Azula had not regretted her actions in 1875 and she refused to feel regret now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Shout out to my sibling because I was trying for hours to figure out what song played when Stefan & Elena were practicing for the Founder's Dance & I was about to give it up but THEY FOUND IT 
> 
> Also thank you all for the continued support! I'm having way too much fun with this project & it makes me so happy when I see other people getting into it. I hope everyone reading this is having an amazing weekend ❤️


	13. control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee asks for Azula's help but things are complicated further when Mai shows up back in Mystic Falls as a vampire. 
> 
> Katara practices blood-bending and prepares for the upcoming Founder's Ball. 
> 
> Zuko struggles with communicating with Sokka, especially when secrets about his violent past begin to come to light. 
> 
> A new vampire arrives in Mystic Falls and accuses the Salvatores of murdering her family. 
> 
> Azula breaks some sibling codes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: tvd canon typical violence, mentions of elder abuse/homicide, mentions of physical child abuse, mentions of pedophilia & rape (in the context of killing pedophiles & rapists), non-explicit mentions of past dubious consent

_The Salvatores had been traveling – somewhat at random – for around three years. They were on a beach in Hawaii at present, staying in a small wooden house, the roof thatched with grass. They had killed the original inhabitants. The vampires had been invited in by the kindly older couple because the couple had seen Azula practicing her fire-bending forms on the beach, and they thought she was the goddess Pele. They were afraid but honored. Until their throats were ripped out._

_Now the sun was setting over the crashing waves. Zuko was bored, despite the palm trees and pristine sand. Eternity was getting long, and he was restless. It got exhausting, never staying anywhere long, rarely making any friends. Oh, there were the occasional visits from Jin. She didn’t approve of Zuko and Azula’s_ ‘lifestyle’ _but, as she put it,_ ‘eternity gets pretty lonely when you get too judgey.’ __

_Zuko got what she meant. Very few vampires had clean records. When you lived forever and the only other people who also lived forever were also monsters, making_ ‘murder’ _a friendship dealbreaker got hard._

 _Of course, it was enough of a dealbreaker for Uncle Iroh. Because Zuko had given up_ trying. _He had been contemplating it though, trying again. To be better. To learn control.He’d been turned in 1875 and it was 1893 now._

_Zuko found himself wondering, not for the first time, if his mother were still alive and if she knew what had become of him. If she did – what did she think? Did she still love him? It seemed hard to believe. Gentleness and kindness had always been important to Ursa._

_“Azula,” Zuko called._

_Azula was standing, maybe fifty feet away, staring out at the crashing waves. She didn’t look up or acknowledge him, but Zuko knew she could hear. Zuko didn’t often bring up their mother around Azula. But Azula hadn’t hallucinated in well over a year now._

_The thought of the Lockwood ring on Ursa’s finger when she came to say goodbye flicked through Zuko’s mind. He had never told Azula about that. But then he thought of Azula’s desperate, scared face, the way she became intense and unpredictable when she was seeing things that weren’t there, seeing their mother’s ghost as she described it._

_Azula was calm now though. Zuko thought he could bring their mother up. Just not the ring or the possibility that Ursa was still alive._

_“Do you ever wonder what Mom would think?” he asked. “About us?”_

_Azula’s expression, which had been neutral, hardened. Zuko could see that despite the distance between them. He also didn’t need to speak up. Their heightened senses made the conversation across a distance possible. Which was good. The topic was a volatile one, and Zuko was prepared to dodge a bolt of ice blue lightning should he need to._

_“No,” Azula said after a pause. “Why?” She was still staring out at the ocean, not bothering to look at Zuko._

_“What if…what if she made it?”_

_Azula turned to look at Zuko at last, and this time her expression was softer. Zuko was reminded, for a strange, fleeting moment of his mother when she was comforting him as a child after he got hurt. He didn’t often put it together, how similar Azula looked to Ursa._

_“No one survived that fire, Zuko,” Azula said. She didn’t say it in the mocking voice Zuko remembered from childhood. If Zuko didn’t know better, he'd think she was being kind._

_“But what if she did,” Zuko pressed._

_“You wouldn’t have wanted her to see you like this, Zuko,” Azula said, her voice soft enough that a human, even if they were standing right beside her, wouldn’t have heard. “It’s better this way.” She paused, and when she spoke again, her volume was normal and her tone lighter. “I heard they’re planning a coup against the queen. Shall we stick around? It could be violent.”_

__Violence. _The prevailing thing that drove them to leave or stay in a given area. Violence for sustenance, violence for fun, violence for self-protection. It all blended together. A political upsurgence was a potential opportunity to participate in violence. And at the end of the day, that’s what it was all about._

_Yeah, Zuko needed to get out of this life. He needed something different. But it was hard to imagine life where control rather than violence was the focal point._

_Maybe if he’d known a softer life as a human it would have been easier to imagine. But he’d been human when his mother and grandfather burned in a mysterious fire, a fire his sister mocked. He’d been human when he’d disrespected Zhao and his father had challenged him and burned his face away._

_Maybe control and violence weren’t such opposites anyway. After all, as years passed and the madness in Azula faded away and she gained more control, she only because more dangerous. Maybe there was no way out and this was hell._

_After all, it was damnation to eternal misery. That sounded pretty much like hell to Zuko._

_“Alright,” Zuko said out loud. “We can stay here a little longer.”_

* * *

* * *

The Mystic Grill was almost empty. Which made sense, given that it was a Monday evening. Katara and Jet were sitting at the bar. They each had a soda. Azula felt a stab of annoyance. 

She wasn’t sure why. She liked Katara and Jet and she was on halfway decent terms with them both, at the moment. So why did seeing them sitting close together on bar stools talking and laughing fill her with an intense, burning rage? 

Katara looked up from her drink and waved. “Hey, Azula,” she said. She looked at Azula’s red flapper style dress. “You look pretty.” 

_Annoyance gone._ “Thank you,” Azula said. 

“Wanna join us?” Jet asked. 

“I’m meeting Ty Lee,” Azula said. 

They both looked concerned. _‘Hm wonder if they knew Ty Lee was in town this whole time?’_ Azula thought sarcastically. 

“Are you going to kill her?” Katara asked. 

Azula waved to the bartender. The woman, Kelly, Azula recalled, came over. 

“I’ll have a martini,” Azula said, meeting Kelly’s eyes. 

“That didn’t answer my question,” Katara said, when Kelly had turned to make the drink. 

Azula said nothing. Kelly placed the drink in front of Azula and she took a sip. 

“Okay you’re not answering the question,” Jet said. “C’mon, Azula. Don’t be a dick.” 

“She killed you,” Azula said to Katara. “That doesn’t bother you?” 

Jet gaped. He was staring at Katara with an intense, shocked expression. Apparently Buffy hadn’t known about _that._ Interesting. So Katara _didn’t_ tell Jet everything. Now why did that fill Azula with a sense of deep satisfaction? It shouldn’t. There was no specific reason for it to. Yet she felt a heavy sense of smugness. 

“Keeping secrets from your boyfriend, are you?” Azula asked, shooting Katara a smirk.

“I’m sorry,” Katara said, looking at Jet with a desperate expression. “It just didn’t come up. A lot of other stuff happened over the weekend. I learned water-bending. You guys got attacked at a Halloween slash masquerade slash birthday party.” 

_Wait what the fuck?_ Azula had been positive the comment about Jet being Katara’s boyfriend would trigger _some_ kind of protest. 

“So you didn’t feel like mentioning that you _died?_ ” Jet shot back. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” 

“I didn’t forget,” Katara said. “But I had the ring. I was fine.” 

Azula got a text and looked down. She still hadn’t deleted the ‘🥺🥰’ emojis next to Ty Lee’s name in her contacts. Maybe it was time to do that. 

The text from Ty Lee read: _‘I’m here.’_

“Well, it was lovely seeing you two,” Azula said. She raised her glass and headed for the outdoor seating area. 

The sun had set and many of the shops had closed. The November air was chilly and no one else was eating outside. Azula looked around. 

Then, out of nowhere, she felt a hard pressure in several spots at once. It didn’t hurt especially, but it made her feel numb. She tried to move but she was frozen. The martini glass in her hand fell to the ground and shattered. 

Ty Lee was standing in front of Azula, her arms held up in preparation to fight. 

“Chi-blocking,” Ty Lee said. “I learned it as a human, but I guess it works on vampires too. I’m sorry I had to do that, but you did threaten to kill me.” 

Azula was furious. Not so much at being physically bested. She had seen Ty Lee’s physical capabilities. That Ty Lee was a dangerous physical rival was no surprise. No, it was more about being tricked. Azula felt the feeling coming back to her limbs and shot a bolt of blue lightening at Ty Lee. 

Then there was another flash of blue and the lightening hit ice instead of flesh. The ice melted and shattered to the ground. 

Azula and Ty Lee both turned to see Katara and Jet, who had come out of the restaurant. 

Azula felt a familiar, cold, sick feeling and a loss of control. She walked over to one of the tables and sat down against her own will. Her limbs were being controlled in disjointed, uncomfortable movements. 

Azula glared at Katara. “Stop,” she said. 

Jet and Ty Lee were both staring at Katara. “You’re controlling her?” Ty Lee asked. 

Katara turned and glared at Ty Lee. A moment later Ty Lee was also moving in the strange, disjointed way that was the result of the liquid in her veins, the parts of her body that were water, being controlled. Ty Lee sat across from Azula and Katara walked over to the table, covered by a little umbrella, and leaned against it on her palms. 

Jet watched with wide eyed amazement. 

“You’re going to teach her control,” Katara said to Azula. Then Katara turned her icy glare toward Ty Lee. “You’re going to learn control.” 

Jet walked over to stand beside Katara, now. He slipped a wooden stake from the sleeve of his dark brown leather jacket and spun it around in his hand. 

“This bitch killed you,” Jet said to Katara. He glared at Ty Lee. “We should eliminate the threat now.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Ty Lee said, looking at Katara, her gray eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t mean to hurt you or anyone else, Katara, I swear. And I will learn control.” She paused and turned her attention to Jet. “Or I will come to you and ask you to kill me. That’s a promise.” 

“Not good enough,” Jet said, holding up the stake. 

Katara shoved Jet against the brick siding of the restaurant though. Azula and Ty Lee were still frozen in place, sitting at the table. They could only watch. Azula tried to struggle against the controls on her, but it was useless. 

“You’re going to give her a chance,” Katara said, glaring at Jet. Then Katara turned back to Azula and Ty Lee. “If you fuck up,” Katara said, looking at Ty Lee. “I won’t stop him.” 

Azula felt the controls loosen and she rolled her shoulders, appreciating having the ability to control her own movements again. She looked at Ty Lee. 

“Well, I think before I agree to help you, you owe me an apology.” Azula stood up, stepping away from the table a little to glare down at Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. “I’m sorry, Azula.” 

“That’s not good enough,” Azula said, still glaring.

“It is good enough,” Katara said before Ty Lee could respond. Azula and Ty Lee both turned to look at her. “I’m serious. You’re going to teach her. She apologized. Move on.” 

Azula felt the hit to her pride like an actual blow. She had enjoyed making Katara mad in Willoughby, but this was different. Katara was _commanding_ her. Telling her what she was _going_ to do. No one did that. 

Azula thought of that strange, quiet closeness when she had woken up in bed with her head against Katara’s shoulder. She thought of the feeling of losing control in her limbs. That’s what Katara did. She controlled Azula, even when she wasn’t using blood-bending. Or she tried to. She made Azula feel weak. 

And maybe that was a bad thing and maybe it wasn’t. Again, Azula thought of the accidental cuddling in Willoughby. That hadn’t _felt_ like a bad thing. _What was happening to her?_ But that was a topic Azula could spend hours pondering. Right now, she was angry, and she wanted to regain command over the situation at hand. 

Azula had Katara pinned against the wall in an instant, her hands on Katara’s shoulders, her fangs showing. “How dare you tell me what to do?” she asked. “You insolent little brat.” 

Jet shoved Azula backward and held the wooden stake against her heart, pushing her against the wall in Katara’s place. Ty Lee moved like a blur, standing in a defensive position, clearly worried Azula was going to kill Jet. 

They all froze when the door to the Mystic Grill opened and a waitress came through and entered the outdoor dining space. She froze and stared at them. Katara and Ty Lee both in fighting stances, and Jet with Azula pinned to the wall with a wooden stake against her heart. 

“I just came out to see how y’all were doing,” the waitress said in a small voice. No one said anything, all of them staring at her. “I’ll come back.” 

As soon as the waitress was gone, Azula stuck her knee upward between Jet’s legs. A dirty move, potentially, but an effective one. Jet fell backward, yelling. And yes, Azula had superstrength, she could have just pushed him off. But maybe she hadn’t liked seeing the way he looked at Katara at the bar. 

“I’ll teach you control,” Azula said, looking at Ty Lee. “I never said I wouldn’t. I simply wanted a more satisfying apology.” 

“Well, that was way more dramatic than it needed to be,” Katara said, as she helped Jet to his feet. “Are you okay?” Katara asked. 

“Fine,” Jet muttered. 

Azula wasn’t at all sure that she appreciated the way Katara worried over Jet. She wasn’t sure _why_ exactly, it bothered her. She just didn’t like their dynamic. 

“I assume you want to stay in the Boarding House,” Azula said to Ty Lee, who nodded. “Goodnight, Katara. Buffy.” 

Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s hand and pulled her towards the street where she’d parked. She saw Ty Lee glance backward but didn’t bother to turn around herself. Something about the idea that she’d see Katara and Jet holding hands if she did bothered her.

* * *

* * *

Zuko had always liked autumn. As a human, he had liked the changing leaves. He still did. Vampires tended to thrive in cooler conditions, so that added to it too. 

And Sokka always being cold and wanting to borrow Zuko’s jackets was too adorable. It was the first weekend of November, and the two of them were cuddled up on the sofa in the Boarding House, a crackling fire roaring in the fireplace, two mugs of coa coa on the coffee table. This was Zuko’s favorite sort of afternoon. 

“Tell me more about mmm….the seventies,” Sokka said. 

Zuko smiled a little and rolled his eyes, though Sokka couldn’t see him. Zuko was leaning back against the armrest and Sokka was laying against his chest. A giant afghan blanket was over both of them. Zuko had discovered that Sokka loved having his hair played with, so that’s what Zuko was doing. 

“You have to be bored of hearing about me existing in various decades,” Zuko said. He had spent a good portion of the day so far talking about every decade of his life. Well. _Almost_ every decade. 

It was _unsettling._ No one had ever shown this much interest in the mundanities of Zuko's long and tedious existence. Uncle Iroh cared, but he didn't ask endless questions like this. Jin cared too, but she usually wanted to have adventures and fun in the moment. This soft, excited interest was new. Maybe _unsettling_ wasn't the right word. Just _strange._

“Never,” Sokka said. 

“I was a classic rock fan. I despised Disco until Jin pretty much forced me to go to one and I had the time of my life.” 

“What hairstyle did you have?” 

“Why do you even care about _that_?” 

“Just tell me.” 

“Shoulder length. Very purposefully messy.” 

“I would’ve liked that,” Sokka said. “Of course, I like the emo scene thing you have going on now,” he added in a tone that said he was worried that he’d been offensive, which Zuko found adorable. “I thought it was stupid when I first saw you in the school hallway. You know Suki pointed you out to me. Said you were hot.” 

Zuko scoffed. “Suki thinks I’m hot?” 

Sokka laughed. “Zuko, everyone who’s ever seen you thinks you’re hot.”

“I’ve never heard anything so stupid from someone so smart,” Zuko said. Then he decided to change the subject. He took a deep breath because it was something he had been rehearsing bringing up for a while now. “Sokka, have you thought at all about the fact that I’m never getting any older? That we can never be-”

“Stop,” Sokka said. Zuko felt Sokka shake his head, just a little, still resting against Zuko’s chest. “Zuko I don’t want to think about any of that. Not yet.” 

“But we have to,” Zuko said. 

There was a long pause. Zuko was starting to worry he’d brought it up wrong. And he’d tried so many different variations when rehearsing to the ducks by the pond. He was so bad at this kind of thing. Sokka was hurt or pissed and – 

“I know we have to,” Sokka said, interrupting Zuko’s inner freak out. “But not yet, okay?” there was another pause. “I’ve been having a hard time,” Sokka said. “With everything. I think this school year has really forced me to realize that my mom is gone. And I’m stressed about everything, but when I’m with you I can relax a little. And I know that there are things we have to talk about but right now I just need you. And I need this to not be complicated.” 

“It’s complicated whether we like it or not,” Zuko said in a soft voice. 

Just then, Zuko was distracted by a sound. His hand, running through Sokka’s hair, froze. Sokka picked up on the sudden, intense tension based on more than the conversation and sat up a little, giving Zuko a questioning look. The conversation had been serious but they’d both been calm, Zuko’s hand still running through Sokka’s hair, their bodies still pressed together on the sofa. Now Zuko was tensed for a fight. Sokka’s heart was beating faster, Zuko could hear it. Zuko held up a finger and listened hard. 

Someone was rifling through stuff upstairs. 

“Azula and Ty Lee are outside, right?” Zuko asked in a whisper. Of course, whispering was unnecessary. Whoever it was must have snuck past them to go upstairs. And heard them talking if the person in question was a vampire. 

Sokka nodded. “I saw them go out,” he whispered. “What’s wrong?” 

“Someone is upstairs,” Zuko whispered. He listened for another moment. “Going through drawers. I’m going to go upstairs and see who it is. Go outside and find Azula and Ty Lee and tell them what’s going on.” 

Sokka frowned. “No way. I’m staying with you.” 

They both stood. Zuko tilted his head. Whoever it was wasn’t being that careful. There was the sound of a drawer of junk’s contents being dumped. Zuko met Sokka’s eyes with what he hoped was a hard intensity. 

“Sokka, go outside and tell Azula and Ty Lee that someone is here.” 

“You can’t compel me, Zuko,” Sokka said, holding up his hand with the vervain locket-bracelet. 

“I wasn’t trying to compel you,” Zuko said, a little hurt that Sokka would even think that. “I’m trying to protect you.” 

“Well, that goes both ways,” Sokka said. “Come on.” 

So, together they walked up the steps. Zuko made sure to stay in front, shielding Sokka a little with his body. They walked through the hall. Zuko could hear that the person in question was in Azula’s bedroom. He frowned and walked down the hall. 

Azula’s bedroom door was opened. Which was a sure sign that something was wrong. Zuko darted into the room at top speed. He spotted a girl with dark hair in a partial bun, ripped jeans, and an unbuttoned flannel over a tank top and about a million plastic looking necklaces. She was dumping out drawers with her head tilted, looking vaguely interested. 

Zuko ran at her and tackled her to the ground. Sokka was in the room then, staring at Zuko and the mystery girl and looking alarmed. 

“Who are you?” Zuko asked. 

In answer, Mystery Girl punched Zuko in the face. He fell backward with a yell of pain. She lunged at him and he shot a bolt of fire at her. 

Then something unexpected happened. Mystery Girl shot a bolt of fire back at him. Zuko had met other fire-benders. Bending wasn’t unique but it was _extremely_ rare. The founding families had chosen Mystic Falls because of their belief that the town harbored a mystical gateway to the spirt world that increased the likelihood of having benders be born here and increased the powers of existing benders. 

Even with that being the case, only a handful of benders had ever been born in Mystic Falls. There were others in the world, but not many. 

Zuko didn’t have time to think about that though. Mystery Girl was still coming at him. Zuko dodged several attacks from her. Sokka grabbed a glass bottle filled with either wine or blood from Azula’s dresser and threw it at Mystery Girl. It hit her in the side of the face and shattered. The smell informed Zuko that the substance in the bottle was human blood. 

Zuko’s face changed and so did Mystery Girl’s, both triggered to show their fangs at the scent of human blood. She lunged at Zuko and he dodged. She was about to shoot more fire. 

Just then Azula and Ty Lee entered the room. Azula shot a bolt of lightning, which Mystery Girl dodged by inches. Then Ty Lee did a backflip on her hands, kicking Mystery Girl in several spots, fast. At last, Mystery girl fell. Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee and Sokka surrounded her and Zuko and Azula both kneeled and pinned her to the ground by the arms. Sokka and and Ty Lee stood over them, watching. 

“I’ll ask again,” Zuko said. “Who are you?” 

“Unpin me and I’ll tell you,” Mystery Girl said with a grin.

“Why were you going through my belongings?” Azula asked. 

“Just looking for a certain dagger,” Mystery Girl said. “And grimoire.” 

“Why?” Azula asked. “Who sent you?” 

“No one sent me,” Mystery Girl said. “I came on my own when I learned you two -” she looked back and forth at Zuko and Azula - “existed.” 

“What are you talking about?” Zuko asked, frowning. 

“Been doing a lot of reading this week,” Mystery Girl said. “You two should really secure this place more carefully.” 

Azula jumped up and grabbed a wooden stake from her dresser. She dug it into Mystery Girl’s chest, hard.

Ever since Noah, Zuko had been feeling a lot of confliction over the quickness to violence that came so naturally to not just Azula but him as well. He didn’t like it, the constant killing. And this girl hadn’t done anything to threaten them. _Yet._ She had broken in, but she had only fought back when Zuko attacked. That was different than attacking them first. 

Zuko grabbed Azula’s wrist and stopped her before the stake could pierce the girl’s heart. The wood must have grazed her heart though. Zuko recognized the expression of agony on Mystery Girl’s face. She screamed in pain. Blood spread across her skin and shirt and she was panting hard. 

“Why did you stop me?” Azula asked, glaring at Zuko. “She’s probably been sent by whoever sent the squadron of hitmen to the masquerade party.” 

“I wasn’t,” Mystery Girl said in a pained voice. “I came to learn more about the infamous Salvatore siblings.” She said it in a disgusted, mocking tone thick with sarcasm even through her pain. 

Azula held the stake jutting out from Mystery Girl’s heart and twisted. Mystery Girl screamed in pain. 

“Stop it, Azula,” Ty Lee said in a quiet voice. “That isn’t necessary.” 

“Why did you come here?” Azula asked. “Why did you want to know about us?” 

“I wanted to meet the siblings that killed my family,” Mystery Girl said. 

The room got quiet. Zuko and Azula exchanged a look. They had indeed, killed many people. Zuko wanted to explain that they were different now. Except it wasn’t even true. Azula wasn’t different. And was Zuko really that much better? 

“What?” Sokka asked, breaking the silence. “You’re wrong. Zuko would never hurt anyone.” 

Mystery Girl laughed, cold and detached. Something about the laugh reminded Zuko of Azula. It was the way she laughed when she was trying to hide that she was hurt, or sad. 

It had taken Zuko a long time to figure that out. Over a century. He had never been the best at reading people and his sister was a hard person to read. 

“It was 1905,” Mystery Girl said, glaring back and forth at Zuko and Azula. “Paris. The two of you killed my family.” 

Something about that wasn’t right. Zuko had stopped traveling with Azula around 1895. The hurt in the girl’s expression was real though. Her golden eyes were filled with tears and she swallowed hard. 

“I go to Paris for shoes,” Azula said in a cold voice. “The shoes I remember. Everything else requires a few more details.” 

“My family invited you both in. Offered you shelter, and food. And you waited until nightfall and dug knives into their hearts. For no reason. You could have fed on murderers or rapists or pedophiles. You could have fed on animals. But you chose to be monsters.” 

Zuko was trying hard to think. The hurt in the girl’s voice and the tears in her eyes were real. No one could fake that. _Right?_ But Zuko couldn’t remember ever digging knives into the hearts of his victims. That was how Ozai had killed him, he thought, based on the way he had woken up with blood on the chest of his shirt the day he became a vampire. And Paris, in 1905? With Azula? Zuko couldn’t remember where he’d been that year, but he was pretty sure it hadn’t been Europe.

“I read your diary,” Mystery Girl said, looking at Zuko. “The way you wrote down your victim’s names and guilted yourself endlessly. You know that feeling bad doesn’t erase all the pain you’ve caused, right?” 

“Zuko, what is she talking about?” Sokka asked. 

“Why are you really here?” Azula asked, glaring at Mystery Girl and ignoring Sokka. 

Mystery Girl didn’t answer. She kicked her leg upward and her Dock Marten hit Zuko in the face. He yelled in pain and let go of her arm. Mystery Girl used her newfound freedom to yank the wooden stake from her chest and then to shoot fire at Azula, who dodged but let go of her other arm. Then Mystery Girl was gone in a blur. 

Zuko, Azula, Sokka and Ty Lee were left alone in the destroyed room, looking at one another in shock and confusion.

* * *

* * *

Azula and Zuko had been teaching Ty Lee about control. She had _also_ discovered other ways of coping. Because as she got better at controlling the bloodlust, other problems still didn’t go away. 

Like the fact that Mai was gone, and she wasn’t coming back. It had been a week. So Ty Lee’s compulsion must be working. Which was _good._ At least, that’s what Ty Lee kept telling herself. 

In truth, Ty Lee had always surrounded herself with people. She was a social butterfly and she loved attention and she was pretty and funny, so she got it. But she had only ever been _close_ with one person. _Mai._ And now they were probably never going to see each other again. 

Zuko had agreed that Ty Lee was ready to return to school on Wednesday. Zuko had compelled himself a spot in all her classes to keep an eye on her and she had compelled Principle Bumi to give her a chance to enter the Miss Mystic Falls competition despite the lateness of her application.

So that was something to look forward to. Right? Why did undead-life still feel so _empty?_

Ty Lee had found a lot of surprising comfort in what she was beginning to think of as _‘Team Mystic Falls.’_ The team consisted of the other people who knew about vampires and the supernatural. Of course, Katara and Jet both avoided Ty Lee after the events at the Mystic Grill on Monday. Which was fair.

But Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang embraced her as a member of the friend group. Ty Lee was positive Katara had not told any of them that Ty Lee had killed her. Ty Lee didn’t understand why, but she was positive that was the case. 

It was Sunday evening and Zuko and Azula were still obsessing over the Mystery Break In Girl from the previous day. Ty Lee wasn’t good with having circular conversations that went nowhere. And Zuko and Azula were _so mean_ to each other, and to Ty Lee. They were stressed, which made them cranky, which made them both even meaner than usual. 

They were really worried because Mystery Break In Girl had run out of the boarding house _in the middle of the day._ So she must have a daylight ring. And those were apparently super rare or something.

So, Ty Lee was sitting in the grass by the quarry with Aang, Suki and Toph. She felt that she was learning self-control, but she wouldn’t have been alone with anyone other than these three. 

Zuko had been teaching Aang to control fire. Apparently controlling all of the elements was part of Aang’s witch-y powers. So, Ty Lee had seen a lot of what Aang was capable of. She’d also seen Toph’s earth-bending abilities and Suki had helped Ty Lee fight the two vampires at the masquerade party.

So, if any three people were capable of protecting themselves if Ty Lee _did_ lose control, it was these three. 

They had been appreciating the sunshine all afternoon. It was too chilly to swim but they could skip rocks into the water and that was a lot more interesting than it sounded given that Toph could control the rocks and Aang was starting to learn to control both the rocks and the water. Now the sun was starting to set. 

“Did you try the meditation technique I taught you?” Aang asked Ty Lee. “It’s helped me a lot. That party last weekend kind of sent me spiraling.” 

Ty Lee sighed. “I tried it, but I sucked at it. I can’t get my brain to shut up.” 

“It’s not about that,” Suki said. “It’s about letting yourself slow down and feel. You’ve been through a lot. Have you talked to your family yet?” 

“If texting brief sentences that get briefer replies counts,” Ty Lee said. “Sure.” 

“Honestly, queen, I just advise smashing shit up if you’re stressed,” Toph said. “Literally buy a punching bag.” 

“I’m not even stressed, exactly,” Ty Lee said. She sighed, hugging her knees. “I just regret becoming a vampire so much. I just wanted things to feel different. Better.” 

Ty Lee didn’t say the other part – that things _did_ feel different and better in some ways, and that made it worse. This _decision_ \- this _selfish_ \- choice had allowed Ty Lee to feel everything she wanted to feel. Strong and powerful and like she was _special_ and not just some _nobody._ The way she had always felt at home. The way she was _so_ afraid everyone secretly saw her. 

But it _couldn’t_ be the right thing. Not when it also made her out of control and dangerous. 

“Is it really so bad?” Suki asked. “I mean – look I’m not saying I want to be changed or anything, but I get the appeal.” 

“Huh, I guess I kinda do too,” Toph said. “Superstrength and all.” 

Aang shook his head. “But you have to _die._ ” He seemed disgusted on a fundamental level. “I feel it whenever I touch a vampire,” Aang said. “Death. It’s cold and painful and _horrible.”_ He looked at Ty Lee. “No offense.” 

“It’s not just that you have to die,” Ty Lee said. “It’s that you have to become this _thing._ This _monster._ We’re predators. Our base instinct is to kill. I didn’t even kill _spiders_ when I was alive. I close my eyes during scary movies.” 

“I’m sorry,” Aang said. “It must be horrible.” 

Except it _wasn’t_ always horrible and that was so confusing. 

Ty Lee looked around at the darkening quarry. “It’s getting late and tomorrow is Monday,” she said. “I guess we should all head back.” 

The others nodded and they walked the path through the woods together. They reached the road and said their goodnights and went their separate ways. 

Ty Lee headed down the familiar route to the Salvatore Boarding House. She was on the path across the expansive lawn of the Boarding House when she felt hands at her throat. Then she was being slammed into a large tree. 

At first, Ty Lee expected to see the Mystery Girl that had broken in the previous day. She was shocked to see a familiar face she’d thought she might never see again. _Mai?_

Mai’s face was darkened with blackish veins and she had sharp fangs that were showing, but it was her. Mai closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, her face was normal. Except that she was glaring at Ty Lee. And that was something she had never done before. _Not like this._

“Mai?” Ty Lee asked. Her voice came out soft and small. “You’re-” she shook her head, feeling Mai’s hands at her throat tighten as she did. “What happened?” Ty Lee asked. 

Mai dropped her hands, but she was still glaring, and standing close and Ty Lee was still pressed against the tree. “You tried to compel me,” Mai said. 

“I’m so sorry,” Ty Lee said. Her voice broke as she said it. She’d been so _sure_ she was protecting Mai from the supernatural. But it had been for nothing. Mai had become a vampire. 

“How could you do that to me?” Mai asked. Her voice was hard and cold and steady, but Ty Lee heard the hurt. “How could you force me to leave?” Mai’s voice broke this time and that was a heartbreaking sound. “When I said I wasn’t going to go without you?” 

Mai didn’t cry. Ty Lee had _never_ seen Mai cry. The idea of Mai crying was incompatible with the reality Ty Lee had always known. Except that Mai’s eyes were wet with tears now. 

“I’m so sorry, Mai,” Ty Lee said. “I was trying to protect you.” 

“Well you didn’t,” Mai said. “I was murdered on the way out of town. By some man. I didn’t get a good look at him because he was tearing my throat out, but he was a vampire and he walked in the sun, so he must have had a daylight ring. I still had your blood in my system from the party, I guess. So here I am.” 

“But wait,” Ty Lee said, shaking her head. “That was a week ago. Where have you-”

“My apartment,” Mai said before Ty Lee could finish. “Curtains closed during the day to protect me from the sun. Turns out that because the lease was in my name and I’m officially dead, vampires can go in. Great for me, and also great for anyone who wants to kill me. I sleep with a wooden stake under my pillow, just in case.” 

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Ty Lee asked. 

There was a long pause while Mai stared Ty Lee down. Ty Lee didn’t look away. She wouldn’t do that. She was determined to meet Mai’s gaze as long as this lasted. And it felt like it lasted incredibly long. 

At last, Mai spoke. Her voice was a little steadier, not breaking anymore. She wiped a hand across her eyes and the tears were gone. “I guess I was already a master of self-control as a human,” Mai said. “That didn’t go away. I’ve only killed one human and it was part of the transition process. A cop pulled over to check out my wrecked car and I drained all his blood and buried him in the woods. Since then, I’ve been using the blood bank at the hospital and compelling my old coworkers to give me blood bags. But I was worried if I saw you, I would lose it.” 

Ty Lee understood the implication and it felt like a knife in her heart. Mai was worried she would hurt Ty Lee or lose all control of her emotions or spiral when they saw each other. Not because of thirst. Because Ty Lee had violated Mai’s mind and Mai was so upset she was worried about losing it. 

“I’m so sorry,” Ty Lee said. “Mai, please-”

“I just came to say that I’m not leaving Mystic Falls,” Mai interrupted. “You tried to force me to but it’s not going to work. I’m getting my old job back and I’m taking on nightshifts and I’m going to stay here. But it’s a small town. I didn’t want to run into you by surprise.” 

“Mai…” 

“But I need space,” Mai said. “From you.” 

“Isn’t this romantic,” said a scathing voice. 

Mai stepped back from the tree. Ty Lee took a step forward. Azula was coming down the walkway towards them, glaring with narrowed eyes. 

“Bold of you to show up on my property when I almost killed you the last time we met,” Azula said, looking at Mai. She listened for a moment. “No heartbeat. So, you’re a vampire. That’s interesting. I suppose the playing field is a bit more even now.” 

“Azula I didn’t come here to fight you,” Mai said. “I came to make it clear that I’m not leaving Mystic Falls. I want nothing to do with you though.” 

Azula made a mocking expression of fake hurt. “I thought we were friends, Mai?” 

“I did too,” Mai said, ignoring the mockery. 

“Don’t show up here uninvited again,” Azula said. 

Mai nodded once. Then she was gone in a blur. Ty Lee felt a shuddering sob building in her throat. Azula looked at her with an uncomfortable expression. 

This past week, they had been on decent terms. But whatever they’d had when they were dating had been fucked up and they both knew it. Azula had started by compelling Ty Lee. She’d even landed Ty Lee in the hospital that once. 

Even once the compulsion stopped, the blood sucking didn’t. Azula had taken full advantage of having a human blood bag and she hadn’t cared that it caused headaches and weakness because Ty Lee didn’t complain. And Ty Lee hadn’t been any better. She’d liked being in close proximity to someone as powerful as Azula. She’d liked the idea that Azula might change her into a vampire. 

They’d been using each other. It had been toxic. So Azula was helping Ty Lee now, but the friendship that had been sort of there before felt nebulous at best. 

“I’m sorry that your friend is angry with you,” Azula said after a moment. She was beside Ty Lee in the grass then, a hesitant comforting hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder. Ty Lee had almost forgotten that. How Azula wasn’t always cruel. Sometimes she was hesitant, unsure if her softer touches were welcome. 

“It’s my fault,” Ty Lee said. “I should have never tried to control her.” 

Azula shook her head. “You did what you felt you had to,” she said. “Control is necessary, sometimes.” 

“Like what you did to me?” Ty Lee asked. It was the first time either of them had addressed it. “Before I knew about vampires? When you compelled me and drank my blood?” 

Azula didn’t answer at first. Her hand was still on Ty Lee’s arm. “Do you wish I hadn’t?” she asked. Ty Lee was about to say that of course she wished that, but Azula spoke before she could. “Do you really wish that you weren’t a vampire?” Ty Lee didn’t answer. “That’s what I thought,” Azula said. “You’re special, Ty Lee. You always have been but now, it can last forever.” 

“Thanks,” Ty Lee said, wiping a hand across her tear-stained face. “And Azula, I want you to know that even though I stopped you from attacking Mai that night at the hospital, I didn’t agree with the things she was saying.” 

And there it was – the way Azula still had Ty Lee wrapped around her finger in some ways. Sure, what Ty Lee was saying was sincere, but she was also desperate to return the compliment. Desperate to say something meaningful so that Azula _kept_ looking at her like _that._ Like Ty Lee was the softest thing in the world to her. 

Ty Lee had always been good at pleasing other people. It came with the territory of being valued for tenuous qualities, like agreeability and niceness. You had to be diplomatic with six sisters and parents that had their hands full. It wasn’t optional. You had to be charming and complimentary to get even an ounce of attention. 

So the intense desire to return any slight positive feedback was there. And whether she was trying to be manipulative or not, Ty Lee _knew_ the things that the people around her wanted to hear. Even as she looked at Azula and recognized that Azula had hurt her and manipulated her and that the beginning of their relationship hadn’t exactly followed the guidelines of consent she _had_ to make Azula feel better because Azula had made _her_ feel better. 

“Like what?” Azula asked. The comforting hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder had dropped. 

Ty Lee intertwined her fingers with Azula’s and met Azula’s eyes. “Like that you’re a monster. Mai said that because she was hurt by me – both of us, but mostly me. And maybe you’ve done monstrous things, but I’ve seen the other side of you too. You’re a good person.” 

“I-”

“I know you’ve done a lot of bad things,” Ty Lee interrupted Azula’s protest. “I’m starting to think that comes with the territory of being a vampire. But that’s not who you _are.”_

Ty Lee wouldn’t have said it if she didn’t believe it. Ty Lee had always seen the best in everyone. And Azula was no exception. There was kindness there, even if it was buried.

Then things were happening fast. Ty Lee felt herself being pressed against the tree again. For a moment, Ty Lee thought Azula was attacking her. Then, Azula leaned in and kissed her. 

All the hurt from today, from the past week, was there in the way Ty Lee kissed her back. It was much more intense than any of the kisses they had shared when Ty Lee was human. Now there was a desperate edge to the way their lips pressed together. 

“This is a bad idea,” Ty Lee said.

“Does that mean you want to stop?” 

In answer, Ty Lee leaned forward and kissed Azula again.

* * *

* * *

It was the week before the Founder’s Ball weekend. Wednesday. This week couldn’t go by fast enough for Katara. Not so much because she was excited, but because she was nervous. 

Katara didn’t think she and Jet were going to win or anything. She hadn’t kept up with extracurriculars at all this year. Jet rarely even came to class. 

The winner was supposed to be active in the community. Katara told herself it was just a silly popularity contest, but the truth was that Miss Mystic was supposed to be someone the town looked up to. It was a beauty pageant, but it also wasn’t _just_ a beauty pageant. 

And okay, maybe it hurt to know that if this contest had happened last year, Katara would have won without a doubt. She’d heard someone mutter something in the halls about how she was sure to get the _'pity votes.’_ That was enough to send her into the bathroom crying. 

It was a mix between her hatred of the connotation she and Sokka both had with _pity_ this year and the knowledge that no one would have _ever_ said that before that sent Katara over the edge. The loss of Kya was a gaping hole in the Gilbert family. But at that moment, when the girl in the hall had given Katara a scathing look and muttered to her friend about ' _pity votes_ ' that it hit Katara that something else was missing. A part of herself. A part of who she'd been. It wasn't just that she'd been _popular._ Katara had never cared about that. It was that she'd been _someone._

Katara had been someone Mystic Falls cared about. She'd been the person planning neighborhood clean-ups. The person who organized search parties when someone had a missing cat. The person who was on every committee and in every club. Now she was the sad girl with the dead mom who drank from a flask under the bleachers during skipped classes with the emancipated almost drop out who also had dead parents.

Katara and Sokka walked home together at the end of the day. Jet had gone to hang out with Smellerbee and Longshot. For some reason, when the two of them saw Katara, they seemed annoyed. 

Well. 

It was hard to tell with Longshot. He hadn’t looked _happy_ though. Katara was thinking about that and thinking about the idea of _‘pity votes’_ so she didn’t notice right away that Sokka was unusually quiet. 

It wasn’t until they got to the porch and she realized neither of them had said much on the walk that it hit her that something was wrong. 

“Hey are you okay?” Katara asked. 

Sokka shrugged. “Yeah,” he said. “Are you?” 

Katara remembered their pinky promise, now almost two weeks ago. She had promised not to lie or keep things from Sokka anymore. So, she sighed. 

“Not really. It feels weird, getting ready to do this founder’s ball thing. Maybe because it’s not the kind of thing I would normally do. But Mom was _so_ excited for me to do it. You should have seen her face when she saw me in the dress we picked, Sokka.” 

“I get that,” Sokka said, sitting on the steps. “You wanna talk about it?” 

“No,” Katara said, sitting beside him. “You wanna talk about your thing?” 

“I don’t know,” Sokka said. 

“Is it the vampire that broke into the boarding house over the weekend?” Katara asked. “I know that has Zuko and Azula pretty freaked.” 

“Kind of,” Sokka said, seeming uncertain. “It’s more…what she said.” 

Katara frowned. “What did she say?” Katara asked. Sokka seemed hesitant. Katara raised an eyebrow. “Now who’s keeping secrets?” she asked. 

“No secrets,” Sokka said. “I just don’t know what to think.” 

“Well you can tell me,” Katara said. “I’m here to listen. I know I haven’t been the best at that since-” she stumbled, not wanting to say _‘since Mom died’_ even if it was what she meant “-well, recently.” 

“Thank you,” Sokka said, meeting her eyes. Then he looked down, and shook his head, his expression determined. “But I can’t let her get to me. She was wrong. She was just – talking nonsense. It’s just…” 

Katara thought she was going to die of curiosity if Sokka didn’t spit it out but she remained patient as he trailed off. “Just what?” she asked. 

“She said that Zuko and Azula killed her family.” 

Katara felt her eyes widen. She and Sokka looked at each other with uncertainty for what felt like a long time. Katara was trying to think of what to say. 

She wanted to say _‘that can’t be true. Zuko would never hurt anyone, you can trust him.’_ But the words wouldn’t come. Because now Katara was remembering something else. 

The events of Halloween weekend had been overwhelming and Katara had almost forgotten some of the little things she had learned as a result. 

Now she was remembering. 

Katara had woken up in bed ( _with Azula, but she couldn’t think about that now, couldn’t think about how that hadn’t felt terrible, like it should have_ ) and overheard Lo and Li talking. They’d said two things that Katara had taken note of. 

The first was that Azula took anti-hallucinogenic medication. The second was that there had been a period during the late eighteen-hundreds when Zuko was less _uptight_ as Lo and Li put it. _Whatever that meant._

Before Katara could say anything though, both their phones dinged at the same time. 

It was a message from Zuko to the group chat she and Sokka were both in. The chat was the semi-allied group of those aware of vampires and the supernatural in Mystic Falls and it was the strangest group chat Katara had ever been in. The members other than herself and Sokka included Bato Saltzman, Ty Lee, Jet, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Zuko and Azula. 

The chat had been Sokka’s idea to keep everyone in the loop when something important went down. Such as a mystery vampire with fire-bending abilities and a daylight ring breaking into the Salvatore Boarding House and destroying Azula’s room. Or Mai apparently being a vampire now. _Jesus that was a lot a to take in._

However, what had been meant as a clever way to keep everyone in touch so far often dissolved into Zuko sending obscure lines of poetry clearly just meant for Sokka, Suki and Toph shit posting, Aang sending TikTok dance video links that he thought they should all try, and Azula and Jet bickering.

The title of the chat changed a lot. It had been labeled _‘team mystic falls’_ by Sokka, _‘gaang gaang’_ by Toph and _scooby gang_ by Jet. It was currently titled _’disaster lgbts assemble’_ by Suki. 

The latest message was from Zuko. It read _‘team mystic falls meeting at the boarding house. now.’_

Twenty minutes later Sokka and Katara had walked to the Salvatore Boarding House. They both went in without bothering to knock. The others had already arrived. 

The Salvatore Boarding house living room was packed. Zuko, Azula and Ty Lee were sitting on the sofa. Suki and Jet were both perched on the armrests. Toph and Aang were sitting on the love seat. Bato was standing, and Sokka and Katara stood too. 

Jet and Azula were arguing. 

“I told you smoking in here will ruin the furniture. This sofa is from 1864, you peasant.” 

Jet blew smoke at Azula from his place on the sofa’s arm rest. “You kicked me. The least you can do is let me smoke in your house.” 

“You were holding a wooden stake to my heart.” 

“Because you threatened Katara.” 

“I did not, I simply told her not to tell me what to do.” 

“So,” Katara said in a loud voice. “This emergency meeting.” 

Katara avoided Ty Lee’s eyes. It had been very uncomfortable practicing for the founder’s ball in the gym with Ty Lee the second half of last week and the beginning of this week. Katara was positive she was doing the right thing by giving Ty Lee a chance but that didn’t make it easy. 

Katara hadn’t told anyone else that Ty Lee had killed her. The only people who knew were herself, Jet, and Azula and Zuko. 

Because it hadn’t been Ty Lee’s fault. Not entirely. Katara _knew_ that. And she knew that Ty Lee didn’t mean her any harm. Still. She looked at her and saw sharp teeth and danger. Katara tried not to shudder. 

“I wanted us to meet,” Zuko said. “So we could discuss the threats that are present right now. We still don’t know who sent those vampires to the masquerade party to kill us on Halloween. It’s the second week of November and things have been quiet except the break-in this weekend. The girl we saw claims that Azula and I killed her family but we don’t think she’s telling the truth. The boarding house is no longer safe.” 

“Great, we’re all so glad you invited us here to meet,” Jet said. “In a place that’s no longer safe.” 

“That’s what we wanted to talk to you all about,” Azula said. “We’re safer as a team. Zuko and I discussed it and-”

“Excuse me?” Toph interrupted. “Sorry, princess, but _are we_ a team?” 

“In this matter?” Azula asked. “Yes.” 

“The vampires that came to the masquerade party said they wanted to stop _you_ from opening the tomb,” Toph said. “And you teamed up with Zhao to steal Aang’s grimoire.” 

Katara felt the uneasy vibe of the room. The uncertain nature of the alliances here were straining. There was a heavy pause. Azula was looking directly at Toph, considering. 

“She’s not wrong,” Bato said, in a soft voice. “Azula, I want to honor an alliance with you and Zuko if it means protecting the people of Mystic Falls, but I want honesty. You want all of _us_ on your team. But are you on _ours?”_

At last, Azula spoke. “You’re not incorrect,” she said. “But I’ll be very clear about my intentions now. I want to open that tomb and rescue my father. That’s why I came to Mystic Falls. That is all I care about.” Everyone in the room exchanged nervous glances. Katara felt the weight of Azula’s request for her help in her quest to open the tomb. Katara had said no but it was obvious Azula wasn’t giving up easily. “ _But,_ ” Azula said. “While I’m here I want to remain safe. I tend to sleep a little more soundly when I’m not wondering whether someone is waiting for me to close my eyes so they can put a stake through my heart. So you can all rest assured I’m not going to attempt to make an enemy out of Mystic Falls own vampire hunting assembly.” 

There was a pause. “Okay,” Toph said. “I can usually tell when people are lying. So fine. You’re on our side against this mystery fire-bender chick. What are you saying we should do?” 

“We want to sign the Salvatore Boarding House over to a human ally who we know isn’t going to try to kill us,” Zuko said. “The vampires from the masquerade party murdered Zachariah, the human who owned this house before. Now any vampire can get in. If a human owns the property, vampires will need an invitation.” 

“So you’re asking one of us to endanger our own lives to protect yours?” Suki asked. “Because you do realize that’s what you just said.” 

“Okay I don’t think Zuko meant it like that,” Aang said. “Right, Zuko?” 

“Whoever wants to help us with this would of course be welcome to stay here,” Zuko said. 

“No one wants to move into your creepy mansion,” Jet said. 

“Well then you wouldn’t have to,” Zuko said. 

“There’s really only two people here who could help with that anyway,” Bato said. “Myself, or Jet. No one else is legally emancipated or over the age of eighteen.” 

There was a long pause. Zuko and Azula exchanged a look. 

“I completely forgot humans had to be eighteen to legally own property,” Zuko said. “Compulsion makes our lives so much easier.” 

“I didn’t forget,” Azula said. “I definitely remembered. I simply wanted everyone present for the decision. Obviously, we’re giving the mansion to Jet.” 

Katara couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. She couldn’t decide if she liked or hated Azula ninety percent of the time but moments like this were too hilarious. It couldn’t be more apparent that Azula hadn’t thought this through either and the way she tried to cover for it was almost…god. Almost _adorable._ Katara shoved that thought aside. She was _not_ allowed to think of Azula as adorable. That was not acceptable. That was forbidden. _Illegal._

“No thought went into that,” Zuko said, giving Azula an incredulous look. “I kind of think Mr. Saltzman might be more mature or-”

“No, I’ve decided. And technically Dad said that nothing in this house belonged to you.” 

“Hey I never said that I wanted this,” Jet said. 

Azula looked at Jet. “Come on Buffy, how many times do I have to apologize?” 

“Once would be nice!” Jet said. 

“Alright, I’m sorry that I defended myself when you were trying to kill me.” 

“I get endless access to your fancy booze _and_ I get to borrow either of your cars whenever I want,” Jet said. “The Porsche and the Camaro.” 

“Okay what are we supposed to drive?” Zuko asked. 

“You can have my truck.” 

“That is a terrible bargain,” Azula said. 

“Then no deal,” Jet said. 

Katara was amazed at the levels of childishness she had to put up with. 

“This is ridiculous,” Katara said. “We didn’t all have to come here for this. I’m leaving.” 

“Alright, fine, your terms are acceptable, Jet,” Azula said. “It’s a matter of signing a few papers.” 

After that, everyone started to clear out. There was much muttering about wasted time. Katara was half-amused half-annoyed. 

She was about to leave with Sokka, Aang, Suki and Toph who were headed to the Grill to work on a history project when Zuko grabbed her hand. 

“Katara, a word?” 

“Yeah,” Katara said, nodding at Aang, who was hesitating in the doorway, to go on without her. “I’ll meet you guys at the grill,” she said. 

Zuko walked over to the sofa. Azula and Ty Lee had left the room and Katara was alone with Zuko. She sat down beside him. 

“What’s wrong?” Katara asked. 

“There’s something I need your advice about.” 

“Okay…” 

“I think things are getting serious with Sokka.” 

Katara thought that if she had a drink in her hand, she would have spit it out. “Why are you coming to me about this? Whatever it is, I’m sure-”

“Because you know your brother better than anyone in the world,” Zuko said. “And I need to know what I should do. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

Katara sighed. “Obviously, I don’t want you to hurt Sokka. Why do you think you’re going to?” 

“Sokka wants a normal relationship. Not….whatever we could have.” 

“Well,” Katara said, considering her words carefully. She had already thought about this herself. It was part of the reason she had been unwilling to accept them as a couple at first. “I guess…you should talk to him. Sokka isn’t an idiot, you know.” 

“He’s not,” Zuko agreed. “But he might be in denial about this. I don’t think he really understands-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Katara said. “He understands. Just give him a little time, Zuko. You’re asking him to accept a lot.” She recalled the conversation she’d overheard between Lo and Li and the concerns Sokka had about the mystery break in girl’s accusations against Zuko. “And if you’re keeping secrets, you need to tell him the truth.” 

Zuko nodded. Katara stood up and stretched. “I hear you have expensive booze?” 

Zuko also stood and rolled his eyes. “Help yourself but I have to study for a chem test. That new teacher, Ms. June, isn’t messing around, is she?” 

“Protecting yourself against fire-bending vampires by signing your mansion over to the local emancipated teen vampire hunter, studying for a chem test. What a day,” Katara said. 

Zuko laughed. “Yeah,” he said. “What a day.” Then he got serious. “But that’s the kind of thing I’m talking about.” 

“I know,” Katara said. “I know it is. It’ll be-” she stopped herself from saying the words _‘it’ll be okay.’_ Because – really, how could she know that? How many times had Katara wanted to slap someone across the face for saying that to her when it didn’t feel true? “You’ll figure it out,” she said instead. It didn’t feel like that was much better. 

Zuko nodded. Katara thought she could get through the rest of this afternoon if she could just take a shot or two. The Salvatores’ fridge, as she understood it, was sure to be loaded. So, she made her way in the direction of the kitchen. 

When she went in, Katara found Azula sitting on a stool by the island, reading. 

“What are you reading?” Katara asked, opening the fridge. 

“Mm, just Zuko’s diary.” 

Katara grabbed the nearest bottle of wine. Azula glanced up. 

“That’s blood,” Azula said. 

“Right,” Katara said, putting the bottle back away. She rifled through the booze and stacks of blood bags and various snacks until she found a bottle of tequila, which she got out and set on the counter. 

Azula glanced up from the diary to watch Katara grab a glass from the cupboard. 

“Too bad we couldn’t give you the mansion,” Azula said. “You’re clearly making yourself at home.” 

“Like you can’t compel yourself whatever you want,” Katara said, splashing some of the tequila into the glass. "I'm positive you didn't pay for this so I don't feel bad." She swallowed it, making a face. “Why are you reading Zuko’s diary? Doesn’t that break some kind of sibling code?” 

“All the sibling codes have been broken, Katara,” Azula said, looking back down at the diary. “I’ve killed plenty of Zuko’s friends. I turned him into a vampire. The part of me that cared about being a good sister died years ago. I’m pretty sure Zuko will survive a stolen diary.” 

Katara sat down on the stool beside Azula. “Way to completely avoid the actual question,” she said. 

Azula looked up again. “I’ve been going through Zuko’s old diaries in an attempt to piece together that fire-bender vampire’s story,” she said. “Zuko was in Osaka in 1905.” 

“Why are you so sure that the girl was lying?” Katara asked. “Maybe she forgot the year. Is that a thing with vampires? I mean if you live forever it has to be. Maybe-”

“No,” Azula said, slamming the diary shut. She sighed, looking angry. “No, she didn’t forget. I also don’t recall Zuko and I ever stabbing a family to death. That story is so specific. It wasn’t a mistake, it was a trick. Or a test. I just don’t understand why.” 

Katara frowned. “You don’t _recall_ ever stabbing an innocent family to death huh?” she asked, her tone biting. 

Azula had an intense expression on her face. She wasn’t looking at Katara, just thinking hard. She didn’t seem to have processed Katara’s sarcasm. Instead, her eyes were distant, a hundred years away. “Zuko and I traveled together for years back in the late eighteen-hundreds and we killed countless people, but we’re vampires. We bit them. Why would she use that specific terminology? She said we drove knives into their hearts.” 

Katara shook her head. “This drink was supposed to make me less stressed,” Katara said, pouring a little more tequila into the glass. 

It tasted horrible. Katara walked back over to the fridge, which she opened. She started rifling through in search of orange juice or soda. 

Someone else came into the kitchen, but whoever it was, they were blocked by the refrigerator door. 

“Oh, you’re back. Did you catch any squirrels?” Azula asked. 

“A few,” Ty Lee responded. “I think I’ll stick to blood-bags from now on…” there was a pause. Katara ignored them, continuing to go through the fridge. She was trying to ignore the way her body tensed up at the sound of Ty Lee’s voice. “I was hoping we could talk,” Ty Lee said. “About this weekend. Things have been weird ever since and-”

“Now’s not a good time,” Azula said. 

Katara shut the fridge. 

“Oh,” Ty Lee said. “I thought you were Zuko.” 

“Well don’t let me stop you,” Katara said. She felt the tension in the kitchen growing but she refused to balk. “What?” 

Katara and Ty Lee met eyes and Katara remembered the cemetery again, the day she’d gone to visit her mother’s grave and run into Azula and then Ty Lee. The day she’d died a second time. Her heart beat a little faster. 

And for some reason, Katara had a momentary desire that was foreign and disturbing. She wanted to move and position herself so that she was behind where Azula was sitting. The urge lasted barely a split second. 

Katara wouldn’t allow herself to think about _that._ Just because Azula had historically been protective of her, when she wasn’t yelling at her or pinning her to trees or walls herself (though that was never _scary_ exactly) didn’t mean anything. Anyway, Katara could look after herself. 

“Did you slip up?” Katara asked, glaring at Ty Lee and raising her chin. “I told you what would happen if you did.” 

Even then. Would Katara really let Jet _kill_ Ty Lee? She wasn’t sure. Katara felt an icy fear in her heart, considering all the people Ty Lee might have hurt. 

Katara had to remind herself Ty Lee had said _this weekend._ As in _days_ ago. As in Katara knew everyone she held close to her heart was alive. _Was that all that mattered to her these days?_ No. It couldn’t be. Katara cared about _everyone._ She always had. But her friends and family did come first. 

“No,” Ty Lee said. 

“Then what were you going to talk to Azula about?” Katara asked. “I mean, no secrets in Team Mystic Falls, right?” 

There was a long pause. 

“Things happened,” Azula said at last. Katara raised her eyebrows. “Between us.” Azula looked at Ty Lee. “No one was hurt. It’s really none of your business, Katara.”

Katara felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach. She didn’t understand _why_ she felt this way. It was like a slap in the face. She should have been basking in relief but instead she was drowning in hurt at the way Azula said _‘it’s really none of your business’_ in a voice that burned like fire. 

Maybe because Azula had made it seem like she prioritized Katara so much. But of course, that was because Katara had the ability to help her open Ozai’s tomb, _somehow._ Not because _Katara_ herself mattered to Azula. 

_Of course not._

That would be crazy. Katara couldn’t believe the thought had even crossed her mind. Had she really been convinced that Azula cared about her on a personal level this whole time? 

Except, Azula was supposed to be care at least enough not to _kiss_ someone who had _killed_ Katara. Or whatever _‘things happened’_ meant. But Katara certainly didn’t want to know the details about _that._

Azula said she wanted to be friends. Shouldn’t a _friend_ care at least that much? 

The worst part of this was Katara’s realization that she had, once again, started to think of Azula as her friend. Even though she’d said she wasn’t there yet. She had fallen into the trap of caring yet again. 

So Katara felt humiliated on top of hurt. She was an idiot. _Stupid, stupid stupid._ Katara wanted someone to slap her for being so stupid. 

_Azula?_ The psychotic murderous bitch _caring_ about Katara? It was ridiculous and until this moment Katara hadn’t realized how much she had believed it to be the case. 

Why did Katara keep letting Azula have this much power over her? It was dangerous and idiotic. She needed to get herself under control. 

Katara couldn’t stay in this kitchen anymore. She was furious with herself. She couldn’t take another moment in here. She had to get out of this house. 

So, she turned on her heel and left. She ran for the exit without looking back or saying a word.

* * *

* * *

Azula _did_ have an extensive collection of clothing from Paris. She hadn’t been lying when she told the Mystery Fire-Bender she went to Paris for shoes. 

So, the day after the _Team Mystic Falls_ meeting, she found a favorite of hers. An Haute Couture gown from Maison Parry along with a fancy hat that was now sitting on the sink, and a slightly more modern pair of high heels. 

“Drama over comfort?” Zuko asked in a dry voice. He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. 

Azula looked up from the mirror in her bathroom where she was attempting to curl her hair to give Zuko a petulant look. The hair curling wasn’t going well. Her hair had always been naturally straight. _Oh well it was fun to try._ She was vain enough to have replaced the silver mirror with an aluminum one at around the time she’d gotten rid of the windows in her room, so she didn’t have to look out over the garden where she’d sometimes watched her mother and Zuko playing as a child. 

Azula had spent a decent amount of time in Mystic Falls in the 1920s running a speakeasy in the Mystic Grill. Those had been fun times. She’d had to leave eventually when the founder’s council became aware of her presence. 

“Would you like to come with me?” Azula asked, turning her attention back to the mirror. She gave up on her hair which had become a little wavy at best with the help of the curling iron and put on the hat. 

“Are you going to kill that girl?” Zuko asked. 

“Maybe,” Azula said, adjusting her eyeliner. “Depends if she tells me the truth.” 

“Because truth has always been so important to you,” Zuko said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. 

Azula shot Zuko a sarcastic smile. Then she stood and left. Her ability to shapeshift into a crow made spying easy. She’d discovered that the girl liked going to the Mystic Grill and talking to the local humans. She was there now and Azula was going to confront her.

So, Azula sped her Camaro to the Mystic Grill. She was meeting Jet for a drink and to give him spare keys to the Boarding House and to her and Zuko's cars after she killed this girl. Or at least confronted her. Then Jet was coming over to sign the paperwork. 

_Goddamn Jet._

Azula had been thinking about the _Founder’s Ball_ coming this weekend ever since she saw Katara and Jet at the Mystic Grill earlier in the week. Azula was going to attend the ball because there was a good chance the next piece she needed to get her father out of the tomb would be there, at the Mystic Falls Town Hall.

She had Rokku Bennet’s dagger, and she had the grimoire. She didn’t have Katara or Aang’s agreement that they would help her, but she thought she could get it before December 24th. It was the second week of November. She had time. 

Next, Azula just needed the moonstone. That was on the only piece of this puzzle she still didn’t understand. The rest of it made sense. But the piece of a torn letter from her father to Zhao from 1874 that talked about the moonstone and its importance was a mystery. 

The moonstone was the property of the Mystic Falls Founder’s Council and kept in a safe spot in the town hall. 

Azula was sure she could find the moonstone. That wasn’t what she was worried about. It was that the idea of Katara dancing with Jet bothered her on some fundamental level. 

Ty Lee was going with some football player called Ruon-Jian. 

They hadn’t talked about going together and they hadn’t talked about this weekend. Azula was angry that Ty Lee had brought it up in front of Katara. How was it anyone else’s business? Especially Katara, who had seemed upset. 

Azula pushed all of that out of her mind when she arrived at the Mystic Grill though. She had a wooden stake in the fancy French purse she’d bought in the ‘20s. It was early evening and there were plenty of people finishing up their dinners or ordering drinks in the restaurant. Azula walked up to the window and peered in. 

The Mystery Fire-Bender was sitting at the bar sipping a fruity looking drink and talking to a pretty girl, laughing. She saw Azula at the window and met her eyes. 

Azula waved and walked around the side of the restaurant to the alley. It was dark and empty back here. Only a couple dumpsters. Somewhere in the distance, sirens howled. The side door to the Mystic Grill opened. 

Azula moved fast, pinning the girl to the side of the restaurant. She jammed the wooden stake into the girl’s chest, getting close to her heart but not piercing it. 

The girl screamed in pain and fell backward. Azula crouched in front of her, and grinned. 

“I grazed your heart on purpose,” Azula said. 

“But you wanted me alive.” 

“I want to know why you told my brother and I that bullshit story about Paris.” 

“Fine.” The girl let out a shuddering breath. Azula grabbed the stake and twisted and the girl screamed in pain. “It was a test. You failed.” 

Azula yanked the stake upward so that the tip would scratch the girl’s heart without piercing it. Another scream of pain. 

“What kind of sick game are you playing?” Azula asked. 

“It’s not a game, Azula.” The girl took a shuddering breath. “You did kill my family. But it wasn’t Paris, 1905. It was Mystic Falls, 1875.” 

Azula felt disturbed. This felt like some twisted game despite what the girl said. So many strange things were happening lately – the mystery army coming to stop her from opening the tomb, and now this stranger talking about the year she had become a vampire. Azula twisted the stake again. More yelling and blood spread across the girl’s shirt. For some reason, looking at this strange girl’s tear-stained face, Azula was reminded of her mother and she repressed a shudder. 

“Who are you?” Azula asked. Her voice shook despite herself. She was being ricocheted back to when she’d been haunted by her mother’s ghost. Azula was overcome by a strange, fleeting desire to leave this alley and maybe Mystic Falls altogether, just to get away from this mysterious girl, who was crying hard now. “Tell me who you are or I’ll kill you,” Azula said, and her voice shook again. 

“My name is Kiyi Noriko. I’m your sister.”


	14. miss mystic falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko decides to open up about some of the secrets in his past. 
> 
> Bato questions Jet about his plans for the future. 
> 
> Monk Gyatso tells Aang more about the vampires trapped in the tomb and a mysterious artifact known as the moonstone. 
> 
> Azula attempts to cope with a devastating betrayal. 
> 
> The Founder's Ball goes awry when a historic celebration turns violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: tvd canon typical violence, hospitalization, illness

_Kiyi stared at the white napkin in her hand. It was stained with splotches of red. She coughed again, into the napkin. Her throat felt raw._

_The doctors said she had weeks. Kiyi wished it could be less. The hospital room felt bleak and empty and cold. The walls and floor were cement. All she had was a tiny square window overlooking the yards to remind her that life existed outside this small, lonely room. The feelings of dim hopelessness had changed into a vague and empty longing for it to be over. Every inch of her body ached._

_Then the door opened. Kiyi stared up from her bed, unable to sit up, only able to stare through bleary, half opened eyes. She was wrapped tight in a blanket. Rays of moonlight shone through the hospital window._

_“Mom?”_

_“I’m here, baby.”_

_Kiyi felt a wave of nausea. She couldn’t think. Everything hurt too much. But her mother was here. Kiyi didn’t understand how, but Ursa was standing in the doorway._

_“I called in a favor from an old friend,” Ursa said in a soft voice. Kiyi wanted nothing more than for her mother to sit on the bed beside her. She wanted to bury her face in Ursa’s shoulder and sleep forever. “I can make you better.”_

_“What?” Kiyi asked. She couldn’t comprehend what was happening._

_Ursa stepped into the room. The moonlight shown so that it appeared like a halo around her head. Or maybe the fever was overcoming Kiyi._

_An unfamiliar figure stepped through the doorway. An old man wearing maroon robes. He had a gray beard, and his hair was pulled into a partial bun with a golden hairpiece keeping it intact. His golden eyes were familiar. They matched Kiyi’s, and her mother’s._

_“Are you sure you want to do this, Ursa?” the man asked._

_It occurred to Kiyi, in some dreamy part of her mind, that this might be the man that had helped her get into St. Artemis Sanitorium in the first place. The doctors had not wanted to admit her because she was not white. But Ursa had_ ‘called in a favor,’ _whatever that meant._

_“Yes,” Ursa said. “She’s my baby, Iroh.”_

_“Your other children have not faired well after being thrust into this life.”_

_“My other children didn’t have me,” Ursa said. Her voice was hard and determined. The way it sounded whenever she was being protective of Kiyi. There was a reason Dad called her a_ Mama Bear. __

_But what_ other children? __

_Surely Kiyi was hearing things. Ursa and Ikem had never mentioned_ other children. _And they surely would have, the way Kiyi had always begged for siblings growing up. The fever was making her delirious. That was all._

_“Did I tell you Zuko and Azula are talking again? It took years, after Zuko left to learn control but-”_

_“Stop. I don’t want to know. I can’t.” Kiyi wanted to go to her mother. She didn’t like to hear her sound tearful like this. Kiyi didn’t know who this old man was. She didn’t know who Zuko and Azula were. But she could have killed them for making her mother sound hurt and scared like she did now. “I’m going to ask the witch Koh to erase my memories of Zuko and Azula after today. I have to focus on the child I can still help.”_

_“Perhaps-”_

_“Stop,” Ursa interrupted. Her voice was harsh. Kiyi wasn’t used to her mother sounding harsh like that. It was a foreign and frightening sound. Ursa was supposed to be measured and calm and protective and nurturing. Those were the things Kiyi knew her to be. When Ursa spoke again, she sounded calmer, but still strange. “Please. Don’t ty to talk me out of it. I’ve made up my mind. It’s too painful otherwise.”_

_Ursa’s voice wasn’t supposed to contain pain like that. Kiyi had always known an angel of a woman. A person who did not hurt in the profound way it sounded like Ursa was hurting now. Not a person capable of pain herself but a person whose job it was to comfort Kiyi when she was in pain. Hearing Ursa’s voice break was disturbing. It was wrong and bad._

_There was a long pause. Kiyi felt like she was going insane. She just wanted to understand what was happening here. Or for this strange feverish nightmare to end. Her limbs ached and it felt as if there were someone pounding on the inside of her skull. If only she could die._

_“Have you considered whether Kiyi wants this for herself?”_

_Kiyi was annoyed at the way they were talking about her as though she weren’t in the room. Then again, perhaps this was all a dream. It felt like it must be._

_“She wouldn’t want to die at seventeen, Iroh. I can’t let that happen to her. You have to change her.”_

* * *

* * *

It was Friday morning and Jet was sitting on the Salvatore Boarding House porch, signing papers. He still couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. The cars and endless access to the Salvatore fridge didn’t seem like a good enough deal. 

In truth, Jet had agreed because he felt like he had to. Zuko and Azula were vampires and they were also assholes but if some even more evil vampire broke in and killed them, Jet didn’t want to be responsible.

Katara could deny it until her voice was hoarse but she cared about Azula. And Jet was well aware that Sokka didn’t like him, but the feeling wasn’t mutual. For whatever creepy vampire fetish reason, Sokka had it bad for Zuko. Jet knew exactly what it felt like to lose someone, and he didn’t want the Gilberts to suffer through that again. 

“Last signature,” Zuko said, pointing. “So are you moving in with us?” 

Jet considered. Bato Saltzman had tried to talk him out of this. Because Bato was always trying to talk Jet out of his involvement with vampires and vampire hunting. 

_‘You don’t have to do this, you know. The last Boarding House owner was killed for helping Zuko and Azula Salvatore. You don’t have to put yourself at risk. No one would judge you.’_

Except that Jet would judge himself. He told himself he wasn’t afraid. If a vampire came after him, he would simply kill them. 

“Nah.” 

“Jet you can move in with us if you want,” Azula said. “Anyone would be afraid after what happened to Zach.” 

The three of them were standing on the porch while Jet signed papers on a clipboard. It was chilly, and Jet shivered because of that, not because he was imagining having his throat ripped out the second that he was alone. 

Just another reason to kill every vampire he could. Except the two he was protecting. God this was getting convoluted. 

“Vampires can’t get into my house either,” Jet said. “Unless I invite them. I’ll be just as safe there. Safer even, because _no_ vampires can get in. Including you guys.” 

Jet handed the clipboard to Zuko. “Can I go?” 

“I need to get my school stuff,” Zuko said. 

Jet shrugged. “Okay?” he paused. “So, can I go?” 

“You have to invite me in,” Zuko said. 

_OH._ Okay so at least part of this could be fun. Jet walked into the house. Zuko and Azula stood in the doorway, both waiting. 

“So you guys have a sister now?” Jet asked, backing down the hall. He examined an ornate sword, hanging from the wall. “How do you think your mom survived?” 

“That’s a good question,” Zuko said. “Can you let us in?” 

Jet took the sword down from the wall and looked at it. 

“You filthy little peasant,” Azula said. “Invite us in this instant or I swear to God I will continue Zhao’s legacy of ripping the throats out of Lockwood vampire hunting trash.” 

_Oh damn._ Yeah every time Jet started to think Azula wasn’t so bad she reminded him that she was a sociopathic monster. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Azula,” Zuko said. 

Jet pretended not to be rattled. He set the sword back where it had been hanging. Then he forced a sarcastic smile at Azula and stuck his middle finger up. Jet took a second so that his voice wouldn’t shake when he spoke again. 

“Zuko,” Jet said. “Please, come inside.” 

Zuko stepped through the doorway. Azula tried to take a step forward but didn’t make it. Jet walked into the kitchen. There was a pot of coffee on and he helped himself. A moment later, Zuko came in, his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Look,” Zuko said. “The thing about Azula is that she doesn’t know how far is too far. She didn’t mean that.” 

“No, I know,” Jet said, taking a sip of coffee. “I’m just having fun messing with her, man, don’t feel like you have to make excuses.” 

“She thinks of you as a friend,” Zuko said. He sighed. “And for Azula, that means she thinks she can be as mean as she wants. She never got the whole, crossing a line thing.” 

“I said it was fine,” Jet said, ready for the subject to change. 

Zuko leaned against the counter beside him. Jet felt a moment of pity towards Zuko. Yeah, friends who joked about killing you in the exact manner your parents were murdered. That was totally normal and fine. Actually, it seemed to be, to Zuko. Azula must treat Zuko like shit if he thought the way she treated Jet was a normal way for her to treat a _friend._

“Thank you,” Zuko said after a moment. “For doing this for us.” 

Jet shrugged. “Free mansion _and_ I get to fuck with Azula? It’s a no brainer.” He paused. “So you have another sister? I bet that doesn’t exactly feel like good news given the hand you’ve been dealt so far.” 

Zuko did not laugh at the bad attempt at dry humor. Jet couldn’t blame him. There was an awkward pause. 

“I have to tell someone this,” Zuko said. He looked at Jet. “Can you keep a secret?” 

Jet wanted to say no. He was tired of keeping secrets. It was putting a strain on his friendships with Smellerbee and Longshot. It was entrenching him even more in a life that was only about vampires and secrets and death. 

“Yeah.” 

“I knew our mother survived that fire,” Zuko said in a soft voice. "Or, I guess I knew that there was a good chance she had."

 _Oh shit._ Jet had _not_ seen that one coming. 

“You did?” Jet asked, trying to keep his voice neutral and unsurprised. 

“She was wearing the Lockwood ring the last time I saw her,” Zuko said. “The ring you gave to Katara. I’ve never told anyone.” 

“Not even Azula?” 

“Especially not Azula.” Okay. So Jet wasn’t exactly feeling warm and fuzzy towards Azula at the moment but that seemed pretty below the belt. He didn’t say anything though, and Zuko continued. “Azula would have hunted our mother down and killed her if she knew she was alive,” Zuko said. “Back then, anyway. And as time passed, I couldn’t tell her.” He paused. “I’m sorry. I had to tell someone about that.” 

Jet had always wanted siblings. As a kid, he just wanted someone to play with all the time. After his parents were murdered when he was fifteen, a freshman in high school, he’d started to yearn for family for other reasons. Right now though, he was grateful to be an only child. The John Mulaney meme saying _‘now we don’t have time to unpack_ all _of that right now,’_ crossed Jet’s mind. 

“Um, no worries,” Jet said. “But maybe you should tell Azula that you knew before it blows up in your face.” 

Zuko looked shocked. “I can’t do that,” he said. 

Jet shrugged. He set the coffee cup in the sink and made for the exit. “You do you,” he said. “But she’s going to find out now that this Kiyi person is in the picture, and it’s probably better she hears it from you.” 

Jet did not invite Azula in. She could sit outside in the cold for a day. If vampires even got cold. Jet didn’t know about that. But he knew he wasn’t going to make her life easier than necessary. 

Jet actually went to all his classes. He needed a distraction, and he was worried if he went home, Azula would show up. He didn’t want to talk to her for a bit after this morning. 

It wasn’t just that it had been a shitty dig from someone Jet thought was a friend. It was also that Jet kept replaying her comment about ripping his throat out, just like Zhao had done to the rest of the Lockwoods for generations and generations. That was how everyone else in his family had died. So he couldn’t help thinking _‘that’s how it_ will _end’_ to himself again and again. 

If Jet was serious about continuing his parents’ legacy and being a vampire hunter – which he was – he was going to die bloody. There was no peaceful passing away in a nursing home surrounded by loved ones in his future. 

Not that there had been before. Because thanks to Zhao, Jet had no extended family. He had his friends. He had Smellerbee, and Longshot. He had Katara. But this was high school. This was _small town_ high school. Jet had to hope that the people he cared about weren’t staying in Mystic Falls forever. 

So vampire hunting or not he was going to die alone. But because he was taking on a necessary role, he was also going to die violently. And he wasn’t bitter about it, but he did have nightmares about it. 

After history, Bato held Jet back. Of course he did. _Dick._

“I’m sorry I blew off the essay on World War Two Mr. Saltzman, it was just so boring,” Jet said in a loud voice, making sure as many people as possible heard. 

Bato shut the classroom door behind the last of the students milling out. Jet was instantly on alert. 

“Vampire business?” 

“No,” Bato said, leaning against the chalkboard. 

Jet sighed and sat down on top of a desk. “I really am sorry about the essay. But I had to study for Ms. June’s chem test, or I’d fail. And I knew you wouldn’t fail me.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry about the essay,” Bato said. “I’m giving you an extension.” 

“What?” Jet was pissed now. In the past, Bato had just let him get away with not doing stuff. Because Bato was supposed to understand that there were more important things. “You know the real reason I -” he lowered his voice “-blew off the essay was that I’ve been busy with more important things.” 

“Katara, Sokka, Aang, Suki and Toph all handed in their essays.” 

“Ty Lee?” 

“I’m giving her a free pass.” 

“What?” Jet asked, standing up from the desk. The unfairness was ridiculous. And Jet usually didn’t get worked up over shit like that. He had a better understanding than most of the accuracy of the phrase _‘life’s not fair.’_ But Bato had always seemed pretty fair to Jet. “Why?” 

Of course, it was stupid to have expectations. No one had been fair to Jet since his parents’ deaths freshman year. Not the social workers that tried to push their foster care agenda, not the teachers like Liang that had tried to get him kicked out of school time and time again, not the Mystic Falls police officers that had put marijuana charges on his permanent record when he was sixteen. There was no reason to expect different from Bato Saltzman. 

“Because Ty Lee is a vampire, Jet,” Bato said. “She can go to high school again and again if that’s how she wants to spend her eternity. Or she can compel her way into college. You don’t have that advantage.” 

“So you’re saying that because Ty Lee chose to throw her life away to become an undead monster with mind control powers, she gets to get out of homework? But I don’t even though I’m-” Jet stopped. He realized as he was speaking that he sounded like a whiny child. He sat back down on the desk, feeling somewhat defeated. “You know what?” he said. “Fine. I’m not doing the stupid essay. Fail me if you want.” 

“I’m going to level with you,” Bato said. “You’re not getting into Harvard or Stanford with your grades. But you could go to Whitmore. Or some other smaller university if you want to get further from Mystic Falls. Or you don’t have to go to college at all, but you’ll get further with a high school diploma than without one and this is your senior year.” 

Jet stared at Bato. No one had said _anything_ like this to him in – God, as long as he could remember. Maybe not ever. His parents had died when he was _fifteen._ High school for Jet had been about not getting kicked out or put in juvie. That was it. College? _What the fuck?_ Was this a sick joke? 

After he moved past the shock, Jet was pissed. Was Bato just trying to fuck with him? Make him feel worse? Mock him for not having the options other kids had? What an asshole. 

“What are you talking about?” Jet asked at last, trying to sound nonplussed instead of livid. “I already have a job at the Mystic Grill. Kelly’s not going to fire me if I don’t graduate. It doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters,” Bato said. “If you like working at the grill, great – but don’t you want-”

“You know what?” Jet interrupted, standing up again. “You’re being – you’re being an asshole, Bato. Fuck you. I can’t-” Jet shook his head. He felt his face warming up and a lump building in his throat. He had to get out of here. If he stayed in this classroom another second, he was going to hit Bato or something. His body felt tense and his eyes were burning with tears he didn’t even really understand. “I can’t listen to this anymore,” he muttered. Then he took off out of the classroom.

* * *

* * *

Sokka was surprised when Jet didn’t show up for football practice. Sokka was still on the fence about Jet given that he seemed to be a bad influence on Katara. But after killing a vampire with the guy, it was hard to keep hating him. 

So, after practice, Sokka sat down on the bleachers and set his helmet beside him and texted Jet. _‘hey man…you good?’_

Sokka wiped a hand across his forehead and went to open Instagram while he caught his breath before walking to the front of the school to meet Katara for their walk home. 

Sokka felt the bench shift beside him and looked up to see Zuko. 

“Hey,” Sokka said. “You didn’t answer any of my calls last night after sending that thing about having a surprise sister to the group chat.” 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. “I was trying to talk Azula out of killing her.” 

“Oh,” Sokka said. “Wow um – okay.” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “Apparently after this Kiyi girl told Azula she was our sister, Azula kind of freaked out and Kiyi ran away.” 

“Freaked out?” 

Zuko pressed his lips together. “That’s all she said. I wasn’t there. But she was….in a state when she got home.” 

“And how are you?” Sokka asked. “I mean – that’s a lot to take in. I can only imagine.” 

“I’m not good,” Zuko said. “I don’t know what to think or do.”

“Well are you and Azula going to try to talk to this Kiyi girl again?” Sokka asked. 

“I don’t know,” Zuko said. “She did break into our house. We have no idea what her intentions are. Anyway, Jet wouldn’t invite Azula in this morning, so I don’t even know where she is.” 

Sokka frowned. “That seems kind of shitty. It’s her house.” 

“Technically, it’s his now,” Zuko said. “And Azula was being pretty horrible. Jet said he would invite her in eventually, but I couldn’t exactly blame him for not doing it this morning. Not with how she was acting.” 

“I guess,” Sokka said. He sighed. “I can’t get a read on Jet sometimes.” 

“He’s a good person,” Zuko said without hesitation. 

Sokka nodded. He supposed that much was probably true. It didn’t mean he loved the idea of wannabe Buffy dating his sister. The guy had been suspended for more fights than anyone else Sokka knew. But still. Maybe he wasn’t a bad person. 

“You’re still worrying about everyone but yourself here,” Sokka said after a moment. He put an arm around Zuko’s shoulder and squeezed. “Jet, Azula – whatever. You just found out you have another _sister._ Are you freaking out or what?” 

There was a pause. Zuko looked _very_ serious. Zuko always looked _pretty_ serious, but this was definitely his _very_ serious look. “There’s stuff I have to tell you,” Zuko said. “About me. And Azula. About the past.” 

“Okay…?” Sokka said. He felt a heavy cloud of unease. He had a feeling that whatever Zuko had to tell him, he wasn’t going to enjoy it. 

“Can you come over?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka nodded. He took his arm away from Zuko’s shoulder and texted Katara to let her know that he was going over to Zuko’s. She responded that she’d be at the Mystic Grill with Suki, Toph and Aang. 

Sokka felt an intense pit in his stomach the entire drive to the Boarding House. He had known since the previous weekend that there were things about Zuko’s past that he didn’t know. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

* * *

* * *

_The year was 1890. The place was England. The ballroom of the mansion was crowded with lords and ladies in fancy attire, all of them dead._

_Blood was splattered across the ceiling and the walls which were decorated with fancy portraits of now dead noblemen._

_Zuko heard something shifting across the room and moved like a blur. A woman in a fancy ballgown was trying to crawl towards the exit. Behind her was a smear of blood. She was dragging herself on her stomach. Zuko started down at her._

_“Please-”_

_The woman’s plead had barely escaped her lips when Zuko leaned down and snapped her neck. She fell limp to the floor._

_It had been a couple of months that Zuko was traveling with Azula. Until now, they had killed to survive. But Azula had been in a state. That’s how Zuko thought of it because he didn’t have the words to describe it._

_She became manic and upset and intense and she screamed at someone who wasn’t there and broke things._

_Azula had killed most of these people, but Zuko had stood by the door and killed anyone who tried to escape. They would have to burn this place to the ground after tonight. Otherwise they would be leaving a ballroom filled with evidence of vampires._

_Azula came down the spiral stairs in a fancy ballgown she hadn’t had before. Zuko watched her move from the balcony down the steps, slow and casual. He heard the soft thuds of a weak heartbeat from a few feet away and looked down to see a man, his throat ripped away by razor sharp teeth, barely breathing._

_Zuko moved like a blur. Like lightning. He crushed the man’s back with his foot. The sound of crunching bones was not pleasant. It was necessary though, an act of mercy in this situation even._

_“The hostess has an excellent wardrobe, I will say that for her,” Azula said. She was down the stairs now, standing near Zuko, looking at the man with the crushed spine with an expression of vague interest._

_Zuko said nothing. Azula walked over to the table and poured bubbling champagne into two glasses, stained with blood. She handed one to Zuko. He took it but did not drink._

_“I like traveling together,” Azula said, taking a sip of the drink. “When you’re here, she’s quieter.” Zuko still said nothing. The golden bubbling liquid in the glass in Azula’s hand was trembling. Little waves rippled across the surface._

_Zuko could hear her accelerated breath. Maybe traveling with Azula had been a mistake for a multitude of reasons. Zuko had wanted to stop her from killing everyone in Mystic Falls, that was all. He told himself it was because he wanted to save the people. Or to save Azula from herself. Neither answer felt all the way true. Like fragments of the truth instead of the full picture._

_Maybe Zuko just didn’t want to be alone. Azula was standing there looked around the room her eyes manic. Zuko felt the tension growing. Things had been fast paced and intense when people were running to escape. Now it was too quiet._

_Zuko remained silent and still. Staying quiet wasn’t Zuko’s forte. But he’d learned growing up that when he_ was _quiet, he was safer. That was the case with his dad. Why shouldn’t it be with Azula?_

_Then Azula yelled and shot lightning across the room. Zuko just watched the blue electricity hit a wooden table covered in hors d’ouevres, breaking the wood and sending china plates and cups clattering to the ground. Azula turned to Zuko and her expression was angry but also scared and Zuko felt scared and angry himself._

_“You’re no help,” Azula said._

_Zuko had no idea what to say. Azula shot a bolt of fire in a spot next to Zuko._

_Zuko reacted on instinct and shot fire back at her. She dodged and shot more lightning. Zuko leapt into the air to avoid it. He tackled Azula and hit her across the face. It was something he never would have dared when they were human._

_“What are you doing?” Zuko asked, standing up._

_Azula stood too, shaking. The bruise on her cheek from where Zuko had just punched her was healing already, but she touched it, her expression hurt._

_“I don’t know,” Azula said. “I’m sorry.” Then she started crying and Zuko had even less of an idea of what to do than when she had been attacking someone he couldn’t see. “I’m sorry,” Azula said again. She collapsed into a sitting position and buried her face in her knees. “I’m so sorry.”_

_Azula dissolved into broken sobs. Zuko had no idea how to react. He had always known to be afraid of Azula. Ever since childhood. But he had also always known to watch out for her too. His mother had taught him that it was his job to protect his little sister, even if he also feared her._

_So, Zuko just sat on the floor next to Azula. “It’s okay,” he said. “You don’t have to be scared. There’s no one else here.”_

_Except a room filled with the dead. Zuko looked around, feeling like he should be nauseous. He couldn’t remember which of the bodies were his victims and which were Azula’s. He’d been desperate to keep anyone from escaping because they didn’t need a mob with torches and wooden stakes coming after them._

_Even if he’d had his reasons though, Zuko had still participated in this. It was a slaughter. Zuko looked down at his palms, covered in blood. The blood of innocent people, who had never done him any harm._

* * *

* * *

Sokka knew he had asked for honesty, but he wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take. He was sitting in the boarding house living room on the sofa beside Zuko. 

“Okay,” Sokka said. He had been listening to Zuko’s stories without saying much for about thirty minutes. “So you used to kill people because Azula was crazy and you had to protect her. But it was a long time ago. You don’t do that anymore.” 

Sokka heard it as he was saying it. He was rationalizing. Telling himself that if it was Katara who saw things that weren’t there and committed mass atrocities in reaction, he’d do the same. Which Sokka supposed was true. Looking out for a little sister was something Sokka could understand. Except that wasn’t quite what Zuko was saying and Sokka knew it. 

In the stories Zuko was telling, the more horrific things – killing mass crowds – that was part of protecting Azula and himself. But just killing? Not trying to learn control because it was hard? That was a choice. Sokka couldn’t deny that what he was hearing was that it was a choice. 

“I’m not blaming Azula for who I used to be,” Zuko said. “I’m sorry if it sounded that way. I was a monster. It was all I knew. My father became a vampire when I was ten years old. He compelled Azula and I for years, trying to mold us into the people he wanted us to be. But none of that is an excuse.” 

“But that’s not who you are anymore?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko met Sokka’s eyes. “It’s not,” he said. “I’ve changed. I went to my Uncle in 1895 and begged him to teach me control and he did. Ever since, I haven’t killed anyone except in self-defense, I swear. There’s no excuse for the person I used to be. But I’m not that person anymore.” 

Sokka swallowed and nodded. He knew that Zuko was being sincere. He also knew that he had come to care about Zuko the way he cared about family. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but Zuko had become family. 

Still. Sokka had lost his mother less than a year ago and he was just starting to process it. Zuko was talking about killing innocent people. Taking them away from their loved ones. Yes it was because vampires needed blood to survive, but the fact that Zuko had been able to learn to hunt animals eventually was proof that there were other ways, even before the invention of the blood bag. 

Sokka thought about getting the news that his mother had been in an accident, and she hadn’t made it. The memory of the phone call from the hospital to Hakoda, and Hakoda relaying the news to Sokka in a hollow voice was clear in Sokka’s mind. Other people had gotten the news that their loved ones were gone because of Zuko.

“I believe you,” Sokka said at last. 

“Are we okay?” Zuko asked. “I know it’s a lot-”

“Yeah,” Sokka said, shaking his head and trying to push away the feelings of fear and disgust. “Yeah, we’re okay, Zuko.” 

It wasn’t even remotely true but what was Sokka supposed to say? He didn’t think there was any coming back from learning about vampires. There were threats looming over Mystic Falls and cutting the Salvatores out didn’t feel like an option anymore. 

Even if that weren’t the case, Sokka wouldn’t want to end things with Zuko. He did believe that Zuko had changed. He believed it with his whole heart. He believed that Zuko was a good person who cared about him and their friends and the people of Mystic Falls. Berating Zuko for the past – especially the past that was over a hundred years ago – wouldn’t do anyone any good. 

So whatever feelings of horror Sokka was having, he would have to shove them away.

* * *

* * *

Aang held his palm in front of him and watched the salt swirling in a hovering hurricane of motion. He, Suki, Toph and Katara were sitting at a booth at the Mystic Grill having ordered sodas. 

“Not bad,” Katara said. “But check this out.” She focused hard and all of their sodas started swirling. Katara raised her hand and each of the sodas moved out of their respective glasses. 

“Dude, not cool,” Toph said when some of the soda splashed out and hit her in the face. Katara lost focus and the table was drenched. Toph wiped a hand across her face. “You guys are not taking your sacred powers seriously at all.” 

“Toph earlier you used your sacred powers to make Ruon-Jian trip on his way to football practice,” Suki said. 

“I had to listen to him and Chan’s misogynistic back and forth bullshit the entire bus ride to school this morning,” Toph said. “He had it coming.” 

Aang didn’t say anything. He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. Because he had been having more dreams featuring Roku Bennet lately and he didn’t like it. It was easier to pretend that this was all just cool and fun. 

“What’s wrong, Aang?” Katara asked, taking in his expression. 

Aang shook his head. 

“More witchy ghost stuff?” Suki asked. 

“Roku Bennet says that it’s my responsibility to protect Mystic Falls from vampires,” Aang said. “He wants me to get something called a moonstone and destroy it. But he’s really vague about the specifics.” 

“Mythic apparitions and their vague, useless warnings,” Toph said, shaking her head. Then she got serious. “But it’s not your responsibility to protect people from vampires and their bullshit, Aang. Especially not when more of them just keep showing up.” 

Aang had been telling himself that same thing. But it rang kind of hollow. So he just shrugged and gave a noncommittal nod. After that the conversation shifted to be about the upcoming Founder’s Ball and who might win Miss Mystic. 

When it started to get dark out, everyone said their goodnights. Aang walked home trying not to think about the mystical dreams he was likely to have tonight. 

At the house, Aang made a basic supper of vegetables and rice for himself and Gyatso. Gyatso’s neck was fine now but Aang was still trying to pick up as much slack around the house as he could while the stitches from Zhao’s attack healed. Aang felt responsible for what had happened to Gyatso, even though he knew it was irrational. He should’ve done more to protect his guardian. 

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Gyatso said, after dinner. Aang had finished the cleaning and they were sitting at the table. Aang was studying for an upcoming chemistry test and his papers were scattered in front of him. Appa’s head was resting on his lap. 

Aang didn’t say anything for a moment, stroking Appa’s fur. Then he sighed. “Roku Bennet wants me to stop Azula Salvatore from opening this tomb. He says it’s my job to protect the people of Mystic Falls. He wants me to destroy something call the moonstone.” 

“Ah,” Gyatso said, nodding. “The moonstone.” 

“You know what it is?” 

“I’ve heard of it,” Gyatso said. “But I don’t think it’s related to opening the tomb. It’s for something else.” 

“Like what?” Aang asked. 

“Breaking a curse,” Gyatso said. “An ancient curse.” 

“Isn’t that what has to happen to open the tomb?” 

“In a sense,” Gyatso said. “Roku Bennet sealed the tomb with Ozai Salvatore and twenty-seven other vampires inside because Ozai was attempting to take over Mystic Falls. Roku didn’t want to kill all those vampires. Not even Ozai. But he did want to protect the town. So he locked them inside using the powers of fire and water.” 

“That’s why Azula thinks Katara can help her open the tomb,” Aang said. “Because Katara is a water-bender?” 

“Not just any water-bender,” Gyatso said. “Katara is a Gilbert. Roku Bennet sealed the tomb using his power from the spirit world. Only a witch can do that. And witches can bend all of the elements, even water. But Roku had help from the original Gilbert family. Rumor has it that they can do more than bend water the way all water benders can. The water-benders in that family can bend ice.” 

“Katara can do that,” Aang said. “I’ve seen it.” 

Gyatso nodded, looking like he’d expected that. “The original Gilbert family could freeze water. It doesn’t surprise me that Katara can as well.” 

“So to open the tomb you would need someone who can bend ice,” Aang said. “That’s where Katara comes in. And a witch. That’s me. But the moonstone is unrelated?” 

“The moonstone is a highly sought after magical artifact,” Gyatso said. “There are rumors that it was kept by the Mystic Falls founder’s council and that it is somewhere in Mystic Falls town hall. But no one I know of has ever seen it.” 

“What curse is it supposed to break?” Aang asked. 

“It’s only a rumor,” Gyatso said. “And a vague one at that. But it’s my understanding that the moonstone is supposed to break the curse of vampirism.”

* * *

* * *

Azula had been on the brink of a breakdown since her encounter with Kiyi in the alley. She didn’t want to believe that she had a sister but looking at Kiyi was almost like looking in the mirror. Then Azula had gone to the window outside the kitchen and listened to Zuko’s conversation with Jet this morning and now it was confirmed that it was possible. 

Azula was reeling. Zuko had lied to her all these years. More importantly, he’d lied by omission when she was a child. 

Azula could forgive Zuko for not telling her about Ursa when they were vampires. He might not have been wrong that she would have hunted down and killed Ursa. She wanted to believe that he was wrong, but it was hard to say. Back then she hadn’t known what was real and she had believed her mother’s ghost was haunting her and mocking her. If she found out Ursa was alive then, it was very difficult to say how she would have reacted.

But what about when Azula was just a little girl? Zuko had known back then too. And Azula had spent her childhood believing she was responsible for her mother’s death. 

She was sitting at the bar at the Mystic Grill now. She’d waited until she saw Katara, Suki Toph and Aang leaving to come in because she didn’t want to talk to any of them. 

“I’m picking up an order for my dad. He called in. Three meals? For Hakoda.” 

Azula looked up to see Sokka Gilbert at the counter talking to Kelly, who handed him a bag. Sokka saw her and raised a hand in greeting. 

“Hey Azula,” Sokka said. “I saw Jet messaged the Team Mystic Falls group chat that he’s ready to invite you in.” 

“Yeah,” Azula said. She took a sip of the glass of chardonnay she’d ordered. “I saw too.” 

Sokka hesitated, then sat down beside her. “Are you okay?” 

Azula shrugged. “I’m sure you’ve talked to Zuko by now,” she said. “We have a sister. And Zuko knew there was a chance our mother survived that fire and kept it a secret from me for over a hundred years. So, you know, I’ve been better.” 

“Oof,” Sokka said. There was a pause. “I was pretty hurt when I found out everyone but me knew about vampires. I still can’t believe my friends kept that from me as long as they did. But the worst was that Katara didn’t tell me.” 

Azula didn’t understand why Sokka was telling her this. She raised an eyebrow. “Okay? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Sokka but we’re not exactly close. And I don’t see how that pertains to anything I just said.” 

Sokka sighed. “Never mind,” he said. He started to get up to leave. 

“Wait,” Azula said. Sokka raised his eyebrows and hesitated but sat back down. “You know Zuko pretty well, right?” she asked. 

For some reason, Sokka looked uncertain. “I think so,” he said. “Why?” 

Azula looked down. She felt more vulnerable than she was used to, and she hated it. It was a hurt deep in her core. _Betrayal._ Something someone smart enough not to trust wouldn’t feel. But Azula had been an idiot. For years Zuko had been her anchor to reality. She credited him for pulling her out of her hallucinations years before the invention of medications that served as more stable long term deterrents. So yeah, she had _trusted_ him. _Stupid stupid stupid._

“Does Zuko really think I’m that evil? Doesn’t he know that I-” Azula stopped and shook her head, swallowing a lump in her throat. “She was my mother too. I was six years old and I thought I had essentially signed her death sentence by telling her about my grandfather’s plans to kill Zuko. How could he let me believe that when he knew it wasn’t true?” 

Sokka didn’t say anything at first and Azula started to regret saying any of this. What good did it do? Zuko had made it clear how he saw her. What was Sokka going to do? Deny it? 

“I think people mourn in different ways,” Sokka said at last. “Katara’s said some pretty messed up things to me since our mom’s accident and I think it just-” he paused, searching for the right words. Azula watched his face, letting him think but also desperate to know where he was going with this. “I think Katara just doesn’t get it. Because she feels everything as it happens. And she was there for the accident. For me it’s been like – I’m still not even sure I’ve processed that this is a thing that’s happened. I think Zuko never saw you mourn or react except when you were hallucinating and freaking out and killing people so he-”

“Zuko had no right to tell you about that,” Azula interrupted, suddenly furious. “I’ll kill him.” She stood up. “Why don’t I just go around telling everyone his personal business? Perhaps if I discredit him the way he tries to do to me-”

“He was trying to tell me about his past,” Sokka interrupted in a hurry. “Don’t blame him for that.” 

Azula shook her head and sat back down. Already her sudden wave of anger was gone, and she just felt defeated again. There was a long moment of quiet between them. Azula hadn't noticed it before, how Sokka could be patient when silence was necessary. No wonder Zuko liked being around this human so much.

“I suppose what really gets me,” Azula said after the long pause, “is that I trusted him. I don’t think I realized until now how much faith I put into this idea that Zuko would never lie to me about something important. I was such a fool.” 

“You weren’t a fool,” Sokka said. “Zuko shouldn’t have kept that from you but he did – he _does_ – care about you, Azula. Trusting him wasn’t wrong then and it isn’t wrong now. Look, you said you think I know him pretty well, right? Well, I'm telling you, Zuko cares a hell of a lot. You guys just need to talk.” 

“Yeah,” Azula said. “That’s never really been our strong suit.” 

“I get that,” Sokka said. “Just my two cents. And I’m here if you ever need to talk.” 

_Huh._ Was he saying he was her friend? Azula wasn’t used to having friends. Since returning to Mystic Falls things had been different though. First with Ty Lee then with Mai then with Katara and Jet. Maybe now with Sokka too. It was in interesting development and it hadn’t been part of the plan, but she wasn’t sure she minded. 

Of course, not all of those people probably counted as friends right now though. Azula thought about Ty Lee, crying herself to sleep when she thought Azula and Zuko couldn't hear. Maybe Azula needed to talk to Mai.

“Thank you,” Azula said. “And I’m not sure how much help I’ll be but the offer is mutual, Sokka. I do know what it’s like to lose someone.”

* * *

* * *

Mystic Falls Town Hall was crowded with people in fancy attire and decorated neatly with fancy flowers in vases and tables with hors d’ouvers and glasses of champagne and sparkling water. The wide open lawns were set up with tables with fancy white cloths and a few caterers that had been hired were holding trays of champagne or cocktail shrimp. 

Jet was certain that if Katara hadn’t asked him to do this he would have applied for one of the jobs waiting on people here. Not because the idea of waiting on the richest people in town was appealing but because it was a good way to make quick cash. Plus all the wealthy founding family members would be getting tipsy and leaving their cash filled wallets and purses with the waiters and waitresses. 

Right now people were just milling about it. It wasn’t time for the actual dance yet. Jet was dreading that. Everybody looking at him. God Katara was lucky he’d do just about anything for her. 

Smellerbee and Longshot had been trying to talk him out of spending time with Katara. According tot them, he was more depressed whenever he spent a bunch of time around Katara. It was true that they tended to feed each other’s misery and the dark self deprecation and hopelessness got worse sometimes but it was only because Jet felt like he could be real around Katara. 

Smellerbee had gotten _‘real’_ in her words with him the day before. According to ‘Bee Katara didn’t know what she wanted and Jet needed a therapist not a girlfriend who was going to jerk him around. Whatever. Jet thought ‘Bee was just salty she hadn’t been invited to the Miss Mystic dance. That response had earned him a hard punch in the shoulder. 

Jet had driven Katara here in Zuko’s Porsche which was now partially his and Katara was upstairs getting ready now. Suki was helping her with her makeup and hair. 

Jet spotted Azula in a short strappy red dress and stilettos sipping champagne and looking at a display of Mystic Falls artifacts in glass cases. Jet walked over and looked down at a shiny gold device made of strange gears and knobs, a pearl necklace, and a list of signatures of participants at the original Founder’s Ball. 

“Hey, dumb bitch,” Jet said. “I tried to call you last night to invite you into the Boarding House. What’d you do – sleep outside?” 

“I didn’t sleep,” Azula said, not looking up from the display. “I didn’t feel like going home last night. I'm avoiding Zuko.” 

“Okay weirdo,” Jet said, rolling his eyes. “I’m ready to invite you in. I was just being a dick ‘cause you were being so annoying.” 

“Thanks,” Azula said. 

So she actually wasn’t going to apologize. Jet wasn’t sure what he’d expected. _What a bitch._

Azula looked up and narrowed her eyes in the direction of Chan and Ruon-Jian who were both drinking champagne and standing in a corner, talking to some girl and laughing. The girl looked over at them and met Azula’s eyes. She grinned and waved. She was wearing a magenta dress and her hair was pulled into a fancy top knot that was very similar to Azula’s. 

“Who are those boys?” Azula asked. 

“Just some dicks who go to Mystic High,” Jet said. “Why?” 

“That girl they’re talking to is the girl that claims to be Zuko and I’s sister,” Azula said. “Kiyi Noriko.” 

“Oh shit, really?” Jet asked, staring. He could see the resemblance. Even from a distance he recognized that the girl’s face was a mirror of Azula and Zuko, the same shape, the same striking golden eyes. “What do you think she’s doing here?” 

Azula shook her head. “I have no idea. You should stay away from her though.” 

“Why?” Jet asked. 

“We don’t know what her intentions are. Be careful, that’s all.” 

Just then Zuko entered the room. Zuko spotted them through the crowd and made his way in their direction. He was dressed up in a fancy suit that was a strong deviation from his usual black leather jacket. 

“Shit,” Azula muttered. “See you later, Buffy.” 

She disappeared fast. Zuko was beside Jet in a second. God it was disconcerting and weird how fast vampires moved. 

“Hey I’ve been looking for Azula since yesterday,” Zuko said. “What did she say?” 

“I don’t think she wants to talk to you, man,” Jet said. “Hate to say it but I’m thinking she might have figured out your little secret.”

“Damn it,” Zuko said. 

Then Zuko saw Kiyi. She was still talking to Chan and Ruon-Jian and laughing at something one of them had said. She saw Zuko and waved. 

Then she said something to Chan and the two of them walked away, their arms linked. Ruon-Jian looked a little annoyed, but he walked off in another direction. Jet thought he remembered that Ruon-Jian was supposed to be here with Ty Lee, who was competing against Katara for Miss Mystic. 

“I’m going after them,” Zuko said. “She asked him to walk down by the lake with her.” _Oh right. Vampire super hearing._ “That’s away from the crowds. She might be planning to kill him.” 

“Care for backup?” Jet asked. He had a wooden stake in his suit jacket sleeve, ready to go. 

Zuko considered. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s go.”

* * *

* * *

Katara stared at herself in the mirror. The dark blue ballgown was gorgeous and Katara remembered picking it out and trying it on and how happy it had made Kya. Her hair was down and falling in natural curls but pulled back from her face. 

“You look beautiful,” Suki said, finishing up the blush on Katara’s cheeks. They were in an upstairs room of town hall, getting ready. 

“Thanks,” Katara said. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way she kind of wanted to cry. “I just wish-” she wanted to say _‘I just wish my mom were here.’_ That would sound stupid though, so she stopped mid-sentence. 

“I know,” Suki said, squeezing her hand. “I know, babe.” 

Suki had to leave then. It was about to be time for the contestants to come out and stand and wave and smile while they were announced. _Way too much attention._ Katara wished more than anything that this could be over. 

Earlier Hakoda had said _‘it’s nice to be involved in a founder’s event again.’_

Katara couldn’t agree. Her parents had always been so involved in the town. She had been kind of relieved her dad took a step back from all that over the summer. It made it feel like he wasn’t doing what Sokka did – _what other people always tried to do_ – and act like things were normal and fine. 

But maybe that’s what Katara was doing by participating in this stupid dance. _Maybe it was foolish and embarrassing and pretentious and_ – she stopped herself from spiraling. It was time to go out there and she couldn’t afford to freak out now. 

_‘It is nice.’_ That was all Katara had said to her dad earlier. That’s what she tried to say to herself now. That this was just nice and fun and not the first big founder’s event the Gilbert family had been to since Kya’s passing.

But again, Katara couldn’t think of that. Instead, she had to go out and meet her doom – public attention. 

All the contestants stood in a row along the balcony overlooking the wide room. Katara felt a hundred eyes on her. 

Mayor Kuei announced each contestant and they had to smile and wave. Katara had watched the Miss Mystic Falls competition every year of her life growing up. She was familiar with the routine. Once all the contestants had been introduced and the winner announced, they would take turns walking down the steps to meet their date who would escort them to the dancing hall hand in hand. Then they would dance as they had been practicing for the past two weeks in the gym after school. But this time, with crowds watching. 

“Before I crown the winner, I’d like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community,” Mayor Kuei said. There was a smattering of applause. Katara felt her fact grow warm. “So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Ty Lee Donovan.” 

There was more applause in the room below. Katara looked over at Ty Lee beside her, who was wearing a long, sleeveless green gown and had a shocked expression. It was clear Ty Lee hadn’t expected to win. Katara felt any fear or resentment she’d had towards Ty Lee dissipate and she elbowed her. Ty Lee turned at Katara, her expression still startled and confused. 

“Congratulations,” Katara whispered. 

“It should have been you,” Ty Lee said, shaking her head. “I swear I didn’t compel-”

“I know,” Katara interrupted. She reached over and squeezed Ty Lee’s hand. “Didn’t even occur to me. You deserved this.” 

A moment later Ty Lee’s name was called, and she walked down to meet Ruon-Jian at the bottom of the steps. Then Amber was called. Then Tina. 

Then Katara was called. All this attention felt like too much. Katara had a strong sense of gratitude that she hadn’t won. That would have been too much. Her heart was racing so fast it was almost painful. Katara suddenly wished she had never signed up for this. But she walked down towards the steps feeling shaky on her high heels. 

As she walked down the steps, panic hit. Because Jet was not waiting at the bottom as everyone else’s dates had been. No one was there. Katara walked slow, her heart racing, her face hot. The entire town was watching her. 

Everyone was about to watch her reach the bottom alone. Katara had faced vampires and not backed down. She had survived a loss that felt shattering. She had died twice. But this was different. This was plain and simple social humiliation in front of everyone she had grown up with and she felt a panicky sense of horror that just wasn’t the same as mortal terror. 

Before Katara reached the bottom though, she met Azula’s eyes in the crowd and Azula stepped forward and held out a hand, her smile cool and professional. 

Katara saw her dad whisper a question to Bato Saltzman, who shook his head, but she was feeling a sense of relief wash over her. She reached the bottom of the steps and took Azula’s hand. 

They walked towards the hall set up as a dancing space together. It had an opening at the end leading to the outdoor space but it was sheltered from the chilly November winds.

“Where’s Jet?” Katara whispered. 

“I don’t know,” Azula said from the corner of her mouth as they walked. 

They stood facing each other in opposite lines along with all the other contestants. Music started and Katara held up her hand. They held their palms inches apart and danced the way Katara had been learning from Ms. June. 

“What’s going on?” Katara asked in a soft voice. The music was playing, and they were following the dance steps but Katara’s mind was reeling. 

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning it around…_

“Kiyi is here,” Azula said as they spun around. “I think Jet and Zuko went after her to stop her from killing some football player.” 

“What?” Katara asked, filled with horror. Even as Katara processed that information, the dance continued. 

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place…_

“Right now, we have to get through this,” Azula said. They spun around again, their eyes focused on each other their palms not quiet touching. The slight distance was like intense electricity. “This is about keeping up appearances.” 

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” Katara asked. 

“You should learn your Mystic Falls history,” Azula said with a slight smirk. “I was the original Miss Mystic.” 

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down. _

* * *

* * *

Zuko and Jet arrived by the edge of the lake just as Kiyi bit down on Chan’s neck. 

They were far away from the crowds and the sound of distant music.

Kiyi spotted them and pulled her face away. Zuko moved as fast as he could, yanking Chan away from Kiyi. Jet was there a moment later. He tackled Kiyi and held a wooden stake against her heart. Zuko was prepared to step in, but Kiyi just laughed, not bothering to resist. 

Zuko grabbed Chan’s shoulders and met his eyes. He didn’t know this kid well. He was a football player, and a bit of a dick. That was about all Zuko knew. 

“Some kind of animal bit you. That’s all you remember,” Zuko said. 

Then Kiyi threw Jet off. Zuko watched Jet fly several feet and hit the ground with a hard thud. He made a pained sound, but stood up, looking rattled but ready to fight again.

Kiyi yanked Chan, who looked woozy and was bleeding hard from the neck, back to her. The smell of human blood was causing Zuko to lose focus. He felt his face change against his will, and his eyes were focused on the wound on Chan’s neck. It was so tempting. It would be so easy just to –

“Zuko Salvatore did this to you,” Kiyi said. She was meeting Chan’s eyes. Compelling him. _Why though?_ “He’s a vampire.” 

Kiyi let go of Chan, who stared at Zuko with an expression of horror. Zuko was having trouble focusing. His throat burned. Kiyi shoved Chan in Zuko's direction and he caught Chan’s arm. 

“Go ahead, Zuko,” Kiyi said. “You can tell your boyfriend and everyone else it was me.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Zuko asked. He closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to focus. Jet was watching the situation unfold, his stake held at the ready. 

“Because you need to pay,” Kiyi said. 

“For what?” 

“For everything,” Kiyi said. 

Then Kiyi ran forward like a blur and grabbed Jet. Her face changed and she bit his neck. She gagged, tasting the vervain that was surely in Jet’s system and stumbling backward. Jet grabbed the cut on his neck with his hand, gasping in pain. 

Then Kiyi was gone in a blur. 

Chan took advantage of Zuko’s distraction and ran away. Zuko ran over to Jet. Zuko bit down on his own wrist until he tasted blood and then shoved it into Jet’s mouth to heal him. 

_What the hell had that been?_

Zuko’s mind was reeling. Kiyi had just purposefully compelled a random human to believe that Zuko had attacked him. _Why?_ Among vampires, one of the most important codes was to _keep the secret._ It was one of the only things vampires as a species almost unanimously agreed upon. Because historically when humans _did_ find out about vampires, situations like the mass tomb incarceration of 1875 in Mystic Falls happened. 

What was Kiyi’s game? Why expose them purposefully? More importantly – what was Zuko going to do now?

So far Bato Saltzman and Jet Lockwood were the only members of the Mystic Falls Founders council to know about vampires and Zuko had befriended them both. But if the Founder’s Council reformed – if more people decided that vampires in Mystic Falls were a problem – that could mean nothing good.

* * *

* * *

Hakoda watched Katara and Azula talking in fast, hushed voices after the dance. The two of them walked away from the crowds as soon as the dance was over, talking urgently. Hakoda had been in high school once. He did understand that teen drama was a thing. 

But this didn’t feel like that. The way Katara and Sokka both seemed way too on edge and jumpy lately seemed like more than that. 

For some reason, Hakoda found himself thinking of the recent rashes of animal attacks that had been plaguing Mystic Falls. What kind of animal drained someone of blood? Hakoda had been focusing on that a lot lately, because of his job as a wildlife expert. And he'd started to notice that whenever the topic came up, his children exchanged glances that were - and he didn't want to seem crazy but - almost _knowing._

Of course, maybe Hakoda was just paranoid. He'd found himself searching for other similar attacks where people were drained of blood late last night. He'd been up until past one in the morning and found a series of attacks from this past summer in New Orleans. But that had nothing to do with whatever drama was going on here. It couldn't. Hakoda was just tired and overworked and paranoid. And he hadn't liked seeing Katara make it halfway down the steps with no one waiting at the bottom. So Hakoda was a bit on edge. That was all.

“Are you okay?” 

Hakoda looked over at Bato. The two of them were standing outside near the edge of the crowds. It was a cool day, but sunny. 

“You helped Jet Lockwood out with the emancipation process when his parents died, three years ago, right?” Hakoda asked. 

Bato frowned. Hakoda was well aware that his friend cared about the Lockwood kid. Bato worried about that kid a lot. Bato worried about all his students, but he had really tried to reach out to Jet, without much success. Hakoda felt for Jet, but he was also worried about his daughter. Worried that she’d just almost walked into total humiliation and worried about the intense way she’d looked at this mysterious girl who did not go to Mystic High. 

“I’m sure Jet had a good reason for not showing,” Bato said. His expression was deeply concerned. Hakoda wanted to comfort his friend, but he was focused on getting whatever information he could about Jet right now. “Lately he’s been-”

Bato was cut off. Everyone stopped their conversations. A teenage boy – Hakoda thought he recognized him from the football team – Chan, that was his name – was stumbling towards the crowds. Everyone was gasping and crying out in surprise and several adults were making their way towards the kid. Because Chan was in some kind of state.

Chan was clutching his neck, which was bleeding hard.


	15. the sun also rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang discovers a mysterious device with a missing piece. 
> 
> Kiyi proves to be just as manipulative and deceitful as her older sister. 
> 
> Azula offers Mai a deal. 
> 
> Sokka and Zuko struggle with the growing number of issues they can't talk about. 
> 
> Hakoda attempts to uncover the truth about what kind of animal has been attacking people in and around Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of a past minor character death that occurred before the events of this fic (I'll put who it is in the endnotes in case you wanna check) & mentions of very violent murders

Aang held the bizarre golden device in his hand and examined it. It appeared to be a music box filled with strange winding gears. There was a piece missing in the middle though. 

“What’s that?” Suki asked. 

Aang looked up and shook his head. He was sitting on the steps of Town Hall. The paramedics had taken Chan to the hospital and everyone was giving reports to the police. Hakoda Gilbert was having an especially long conversation with Sheriff Long Feng. Aang had hung around the parameters of the crowd trying to listen to as much as he could. Hakoda was trying to theorize about what kind of animal could have done this. Eventually though, the sheriff and Hakoda had walked away where there were fewer prying ears. 

“I have no idea,” Aang said. “I saw that Kiyi girl trying to steal it from the display case and something just told me to stop her.” 

Suki sat down beside Aang and took the device, examining it. “Stop her?” she asked. “How?” 

“I summoned it into my hands. And she tried to come at me to take it back, but I created a kind of shield.” 

That wasn’t the whole truth, but Aang didn’t want to get into it. He’d attempted a spell he’d read about in the grimoire before Azula stole it. The spell essentially caused brain aneurisms and served to cause extreme pain in vampire’s heads without causing permanent damage because of their quick healing abilities.

Aang hadn’t wanted to use it but Kiyi had been desperate to get the device and it was as if there was a force – maybe Roku Bennet’s ghost or some sense of witchy intuition – telling Aang not to let her have it. 

He didn’t feel good about it. Kiyi had run at him when he summoned the device, her fangs showing her expression furious. In a panic, Aang had tried the spell. Then Kiyi had fallen over clutching her head and screaming in pain. 

That wasn’t something Aang had ever wanted to cause. Even in self defense, he hated being the cause of pain in others. Kiyi’s yell of torment was ringing in his ears. 

“Cool music box.” Aang and Suki looked up to see that Sokka, Katara and Toph had walked over to the steps to join them. Sokka took the device and opened and shut it, messing with the gears. “Doesn’t seem to work though,” Sokka said.

Zuko spotted them and hurried over to join them. 

“Are you guys all alright?” Zuko asked. 

“Yeah,” Aang said. “Are you? What happened?” 

“Kiyi attacked Chan and Jet and then ran away.” 

“Is Jet alright?” Katara asked. 

Zuko nodded. “I’m sorry we ran off right before your dance Katara. And I know Jet feels horrible but Kiyi compelled Chan away from the crowds with her. We thought she was going to attack him and well – we were clearly right and-”

“Zuko, it’s fine,” Katara interrupted. “Azula stepped in.” 

When she said that Katara’s face turned pink and it was obvious she was trying not to smile. Aang knew he wasn’t the only one to notice. Suki gave Katara a wide-eyed look that screamed _‘we’re talking about this later.’_ Toph, though she couldn’t see, clearly recognized the vibe and let out a soft laugh. Sokka looked less happy. 

“Yeah, about that,” Sokka said. “Have you ever considered maybe possibly having a crush on someone who’s, oh, I don’t know - not dangerous and violent?” 

“A crush?” Katara asked in a voice filled with exaggerated shock and anger. Her face was bright red now. 

Aang took pity on Katara. He thought Sokka was being a little unfair calling her out in front of everyone. “Look there are more important things going on right now, Sokka,” he said. 

“Aang is right,” Toph said. “Katara’s bisexual interest in both Buffy and Spike can wait.” 

“Is Azula Spike in this scenario?” Suki asked. 

“Again, more important things,” Toph said. She paused, thinking. “But yes.” 

“If I have to hear about that stupid nineties TV show one more time, I’m going to break something,” Zuko said, glaring. 

“You just hate it because Azula likes it,” Toph said. 

“Maybe,” Zuko snapped. “Can we get back to the bizarre music box device?” 

Aang took the device from Sokka and handed it to Zuko. There wasn’t much more to say about it though because none of them could get it to play. They tried winding it up and it made clicking sounds and the inner gears spun but there was no sound. The weird thing was, Aang was certain he had seen this device before somewhere. Something about it was bizarrely familiar, he just couldn’t place it. 

In the end, they concluded that the missing piece was the issue. Sokka was taking it home since he was the best at understanding mechanics. Aang was left wracking his brain with why the strange device was so familiar.

* * *

* * *

Jet showed up at the Salvatore Boarding House the evening of the Founder’s Ball. He gave his testament to Sheriff Long Feng and tried with little success to suss out if Chan was talking about vampires. Then he went to the boarding house to invite Azula inside. He'd invited Ty Lee in the night before but of course, Azula had stayed away because she was "avoiding Zuko." When Jet got to the house, Azula and Ty Lee were waiting on the porch. 

Jet was met by a tight hug from Ty Lee which was unexpected but could never have prepared him for the hug from Azula that came next. Apparently, all they had heard before leaving the Founder’s Ball was that Kiyi attacked Chan and him. So, assumptions had been made. 

After that Jet went home and didn’t sleep at all. On Sunday he hung out with Smellerbee and Longshot which was not fun because they thought his move of ditching Katara at the dance sucked and Jet couldn’t even explain his reasoning. It was super annoying too because right before this they had been going on and on about how Jet could do better than someone who jerked him around and messed with his mind. Now they thought he was a dick. 

The week was shitty because Jet was avoiding Katara, and Smellerbee and Longshot were acting judgey about it. Bato was acing worried. So, Jet didn’t want to be around anyone. But Jet also didn’t want to be alone because he was paranoid about being murdered now that he held the deed to the Salvatore Boarding House. So that was fun. Not wanting to be alone but also not wanting to be around people led to him being in a horrible mood and starting a very unnecessary fight with Ruon-Jian in the cafeteria. At least no one who was a snitch saw. 

Jet was pretty over going to classes. Especially history. Bato kept trying to hold him back to talk about his FuTuRe. God that old man could be annoying. Jet did go on Monday though, just as a distraction. And Tuesday because he had nowhere else to go. 

Then, on Wednesday, Jet thought he was more than justified in skipping. Two out of three days was pretty good for him. He spent the morning picking up an extra shift at the Mystic Grill. Then, in the late afternoon, he went to Mystic Falls Cemetery. It was a sunny day. Jet didn’t often visit his parents’ graves. He didn’t get the catharsis from it that Katara got from visiting her mother’s grave. 

It was just a reminder of where he’d end up eventually. Now that he was here, he just felt awkward. Was he supposed to talk to the empty cemetery? He should’ve brought something. Flowers, maybe. 

Jet was alarmed to look up from his parents’ graves and see a crow. He knew some vampires had weird shape-shifty powers – Zhao with bats and Azula with crows. So that was his first thought. He threw a rock at the crow and it flew off. 

“Pretty sure that was just a regular crow. Kind of a dick move throwing rocks at animals.” 

Jet looked up to see Kiyi Noriko. She was wearing a pink cropped hoodie with hearts, big hoop earrings, and a partial top knot complete with a bow. 

“It’s amazing how you and your brother are both stuck in 2010s fashion but like on opposite spectrums,” Jet said, trying to keep his voice light and sarcastic. His hook swords were in his belt under his brown leather jacket. 

“Yeah, Hot Topic was never my thing,” Kiyi said. “Hey, you’re kind of friends with Zuko, right?” 

Jet shrugged. The question felt out of nowhere. The last time he’d seen this chick she’d attacked his jugular. _God it was exhausting living in a town filled with vampires who always either wanted to eat you or talk about their feelings._

“I guess,” Jet said when Kiyi kept looking at him, waiting for more of an answer than a shrug. Beyond that being an accurate answer, Jet didn’t want to make it seem like he was close with the Salvatores given Kiyi’s clear dislike of them. She’d already attacked Jet once. If she wanted revenge on her siblings for whatever reason, Jet didn’t want to be collateral damage. “Why?” 

“Well-” Kiyi looked uncertain. “What’s he like?” 

“He’s a dick,” Jet said without hesitation. “But you already know that. What are you doing here?” 

“I followed you here.” 

“Okay. Creepy.” 

Jet was trying to stay nonchalant but he actually _did_ find it creepy, how easily she’d found him. How easily she’d gotten him alone. He had his swords, but she had super strength and speed. The cemetery was empty except the two of them. Then Kiyi moved like a blur.

* * *

* * *

“I want you to come away with me next week,” Zuko said. 

Sokka didn’t say anything right away. They were sitting on the sofa in Sokka’s living room. The movie playing was _’Let the Right One In.’_ Neither of them had picked it and neither were really watching. It was just on. 

Sokka’s dad was in the kitchen with Bato having a few after dinner beers. Katara was out with Aang and Suki and Toph. It was just them and Zuko had leaned back with his arm over the back of the sofa hoping Sokka would come over and cuddle against him because that was the softest feeling in the world when it happened. But it didn’t happen today. And Sokka didn’t look away from the screen at Zuko’s suggestion. 

Zuko felt a sinking sensation. Ever sense he had been honest with Sokka about the past, things had been strained. And Sokka refused to talk to Zuko about it. He just insisted things were fine. And maybe they _were._

Iroh said Zuko went looking for problems. Jin said Zuko didn’t always read people right. She also said he could be a narcissistic asshole who made everything about himself and maybe Sokka was just going through his own stuff. _Maybe._

“Away?” Sokka asked at last, still looking at the screen. “Like where?” 

“I don’t know,” Zuko said. “It’ll be Thanksgiving break. We could rent a cabin. Or go to another city.” 

Sokka turned and looked at Zuko at last, his expression sympathetic. “Because you’re worried about Kiyi coming after us?” 

Zuko supposed that was part of it. The other part was just that he wanted to spend time with Sokka. He was in deep with this and he wanted them to spend time together and he wanted to talk about all the things they’d been avoiding. It felt like the list of topics that were off limits without them having explicitly said they were off limits kept growing. _Zuko’s violent past. The question of how they were going to work long term as a couple. What the hell Zuko was going to do when Sozin’s Comet arrived._

Zuko had been alone for so long. The family he had was complicated. Iroh was always there to impart a confusing lesson, but he was a father figure not a peer. Jin was a good friend but she had her own life. Azula was…Azula. She was complicated and with Sozin’s Comet fast approaching combined with Azula’s current fury at Zuko for not telling her about Ursa things were more complicated than ever. 

Zuko had made a few friends over the years. He’d dated before. But he’d never had anything that felt like home the way this did. He was terrified of losing it. 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “Kind of.” 

“It’s been almost a week since the Founder’s Ball, and she hasn’t made a move,” Sokka said.

Zuko said nothing at first. They both looked back at the screen, neither really watching the movie. Zuko was thinking about Kiyi and what it meant that she existed. Maybe that was the other reason he wanted to get out of Mystic Falls. He wanted to be somewhere away from her, not so much because he was afraid of her but because her very existence was complicated. 

Looking at Kiyi it was impossible not to see Ursa in the contours of her face. Zuko was obsessively thinking about the fact that it was now definite that his mother had survived that fire. He had always suspected – been almost certain, even – but now there was no doubt. And if Kiyi was a vampire, maybe Ursa… _No._

Zuko couldn’t let himself go there. That line of thinking was dangerous, and it was why he wanted to leave Mystic Falls altogether. There was no way. If Ursa were alive, she _would_ have found Zuko by now. She would have taken him away from Azula back in 1890 and taught him to be good. So she hadn't died in the fire. She'd had another child. But she _was_ dead. Zuko couldn't allow himself to hope otherwise. If he did, and it wasn't true, that might just break him.

So, it wasn’t an option. Kiyi was a _danger._ She was an adversary. Like Azula. Like Father. 

And that was unfair and painful. But Zuko wasn’t going to consider any other option. 

He had come to Mystic Falls to protect the town. He had enrolled at Mystic High to make friends and connections so that he could better protect people while he played the frustrating game of waiting for Sozin’s Comet to arrive so Azula could make her move.

Then this thing with Sokka had happened by accident. Sokka himself was like a comet, hurtling through the atmosphere only to run into Zuko and cause an explosion. 

Zuko was still focused on his mission. Kiyi was just a surprise. Zuko didn’t want to see her again. Didn’t want to be reminded of his mother’s face. Didn’t want to be reminded that the only sisters he had both hated him for different reasons. 

He wanted to make sure things were okay with him and Sokka and get away from this town for a little while. Just for a few days. 

“It’s not just about Kiyi,” Zuko said at last. _Communication._ That’s what Ty Lee had suggested when Zuko was ranting to her about this. Maybe she was right. “I want us to get away from the craziness and drama of Mystic Falls for a bit. It might be fun.” 

Zuko was well aware that _fun_ wasn’t his strong suit. The roles felt a bit reversed here. And if Sokka wasn’t being so weird he probably would have laughed at the way Zuko said _‘it might be fun’_ while maintaining the poise of someone at a funeral. 

“Yeah,” Sokka said, looking away. “Maybe.” 

Zuko sighed and leaned back in the couch. _Yeah that hadn’t gone great._

* * *

* * *

Mai glared at Azula. 

They were standing in Mai’s living room. It was late Wednesday afternoon. Mai hadn’t been able to sleep. She had naturally been a night owl as a human, but of course completely reversing her sleeping schedule was hard. Also, her thoughts were buzzing around her brain like angry hornets. 

She hadn’t seen her parents since her return to Mystic Falls. That she could handle. But not seeing Tom-Tom? That was hard. It was just that she had no good explanation for why she couldn’t meet her mom and brother at the park on her afternoon off. She had no solid reason she couldn’t meet her family at the Founder’s Ball where the sun shone like gold on fancy glasses of expensive champagne and Mai would burn alive if she stepped beyond the shadows.

So, Mai had been sitting in her living room watching Angel on TV with a glass of blood in her hand. Then Azula had showed up.

“You gave me crap for showing up at your place unexpectedly,” Mai said. “Ever hear of reciprocity?” 

“I came to make a peace offering,” Azula said. 

“There’s nothing you can offer me.” 

Azula walked over to the drawn black curtains. She pulled the string and the windows opened. Mai screamed in pain as the sunlight hit her and burned her skin. She threw herself to the ground behind the shadow of the sofa. Azula let go and the curtains shut. Mai stood up, glaring. 

“I think there is,” Azula said, smirking. 

Mai _hated_ her. Everything had been good before Azula Salvatore showed up in Mystic Falls. Not perfect. Mai still had her issues with her family. She wasn’t in love with her career. She didn’t have a lot of friends. 

But she had a family. She had a job. She had a _best_ friend. And Azula had come and taken all that away. Now she was here, mocking Mai. Mai wasn’t a hateful person. She was calm and rational, and she joked about hating everything but in reality, she wasn’t filled with passionate, fiery rage. She threw knives at markers on the wall and she’d helped kill the evil vampire couple at the Halloween party last month, but she wasn’t _violent_ not at her core. 

She wanted to be violent, now, looking Azula Salvatore in the face. This was the bitch that had ruined Mai’s life. 

“You sick, psychotic, bitch,” Mai said, measuring out each word, letting the venom she felt flow into them without allowing the rage to make her voice shake. 

“I can get you a daylight ring.” 

Mai hated the glimmer of hope _that_ offer made her feel. _NO._ She wasn’t going to _owe_ Azula Salvatore a favor. It wasn’t an option.

“What do you want in return?” Mai asked, her voice dry and disinterested despite the burning sense of hope she felt at the idea of walking in the sunlight again. 

“Nothing,” Azula said. Mai glared, not buying it. Azula grinned. “Well, just one thing,” she said. “But it’s something I don’t think you’ll mind.” 

“What?” Mai asked. She made sure that it barely sounded like a question. 

“I want you to talk to Ty Lee. You don’t even have to forgive her. I just want you to talk to her again.” 

Mai thought that offer had to be fake. How would that benefit Azula? Because the Azula Mai knew would never make an offer without selfish motivations. Mai had, after all, been friends with Azula for a bit. It had been a strange friendship based around Mai’s fear that Azula would kill her, but still. Mai _knew_ Azula. Azula didn’t do things for other people. This was a trick.

“What’s the catch?” Mai asked. 

“No catch,” Azula said, holding up her hands as if in surrender. “Have a conversation with her. That’s all.” 

Mai considered. She rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to read Azula’s face. _Okay._ This was interesting. Azula was looking at her with a proud, intense expression. Mai was aware Azula was a practiced liar. _Still._ This didn’t _feel_ like a lie. It just felt too good to be true. 

And maybe Mai was an idiot for it, but she was tempted. Not just by the promise of the warmth of the sun on her skin or by the idea of not having to hide away in the shadows during most people’s waking hours. She was tempted by the idea of talking to Ty Lee again. 

Because since dying, that had been the loneliest part. Not talking to her best friend. For years Mai had somewhat avoided sunlight just because she liked the dark. Yes, not being able to go outside in the daytime was a pretty massive bummer. But Mai could _survive_ it. 

She could spend eternity without the literal sun. That was fine. She could survive that. But not talking to Ty Lee? 

That was brutal. Especially knowing that Ty Lee was hurting too. Because being a vampire was _hard._ Sadness became despair. Anger became rage. Loneliness became devastation. Ty Lee was feeling all that too and she hadn’t had Mai to talk to about it.

Mai was still angry. She hadn’t forgiven Ty Lee for the intrusion of her mind. But she did miss her.

In some ways, Ty Lee _was_ the sun to Mai. And that was the corniest thing Mai had ever thought and she wanted a black hole to swallow her for thinking it. It was true though. 

So yes, the offer was tempting. Too tempting to resist. Mai decided, as she contemplated the idea of spending an eternity without her best friend, that if Azula was tricking her it would still be worth it. At least she would be able to say she tried.

Mai gritted her teeth. She couldn’t believe she was about to trust the least trustworthy person she had ever met. 

“Deal.”

* * *

* * *

Katara was back from hanging out at the grill. She was in a good mood. Better than she had been in a while. 

Sokka tried to play along. He wanted to be happy for her, that she was having a good day. Aang was learning all sorts of cool witchcraft and levitating salt-shakers and causing people who were rude to the waiters to spill their drinks left and right. Toph had apparently fixed the crumbling back wall of the Mystic Grill leaving the owners baffled but ecstatic. It sounded like a good time. 

“And you clearly had a great night in with Zuko,” Katara said. 

Sokka frowned. “What?” 

They were sitting together on the sofa, wrapped in a giant shared blanket and snacking on chips from a bowl. It was Wednesday evening, so their homework was spread out on the coffee table in front of them, though it was untouched so far. 

Katara rolled her eyes. “I thought we said no more secrets.” 

Sokka didn’t answer right away. He didn’t know how to talk about the things that were bothering him. Like that everyone he knew had cool superpowers and he didn’t. Well, Suki didn’t either, but she was a lot more badass in a fight than Sokka. 

Zuko wanted to get away. To protect Sokka. Zuko was drinking human blood to prepare for the fight of his life with his _sister._ And Sokka was doing – what? Sitting around? Being a cute face? It wasn’t good enough. 

Zuko could tell something was wrong too, and Sokka knew it. Zuko thought it was about the past. _Which._ It wasn’t _not_ about that. Sokka was grappling with Zuko’s past. It was a lot to take in and he wasn’t sure he had really processed the information that his boyfriend had a history as a dangerous serial killer. 

But a dangerous serial killer who now seemed to prioritize protecting Sokka above all else. It was just. _A lot._

“I’m not keeping secrets,” Sokka said at last. “I’m just not as good at taking everything in stride as you.” 

Katara nodded. “I guess that makes sense.” She clearly had more she wanted to say though. 

“Spit it out,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. 

“Zuko might have said something,” Katara said. 

Sokka felt his face grow warm. “What? To you?” 

“He said things were getting serious between you two,” Katara said. “That’s all.” 

“So?” Sokka asked. “Since when do you care about whether or not my boyfriend and I are serious?” 

“Since whether or not you and your boyfriend are serious became a matter of whether or not you’re planning to turn yourself into a vampire.” 

Sokka choked on the handful of chips he’d just shoved in his mouth. Katara patted his back, but he shoved her off. Then he leaned away and stared at her. Her blue eyes were wide and earnest. Sokka felt baffled and tense. 

_Was that what she thought was going on?_

“What?” Sokka asked at last. 

Katara leaned back on the sofa, staring ahead, her face unreadable. Sokka leaned back too. Katara sighed. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” she said. “Eternity with Zuko. Mind control. Superstrength and speed.” 

Sokka shook his head. He’d _thought_ about it, yeah. Being a vampire clearly had its perks. But it was obvious Zuko and even Azula to an extent saw it as a curse. Ty Lee had chosen this, and she’d expressed her regret although Sokka wasn’t sure she meant it, given how much she seemed to enjoy the superstrength and speed. 

But Sokka? 

Zuko was a good person and he'd committed mass murders because he couldn't control himself after becoming a vampire. Ty Lee was the most harmless person Sokka had ever met and he knew she had attacked an old man at the hospital. From what Sokka understood Mai had killed a cop her first day as a vampire. Even if he weren't afraid of what he would become - it's not like Sokka was eager to give up getting older. Maybe having kids one day. Having a normal life. Or at least - he didn't _think_ so. It was a lot to consider.

It wasn’t even like Zuko had offered. _Well._ Not that Sokka had given him much of a chance to. Every time Zuko brought up the future Sokka pretty much retreated. 

Sokka made the decision that he was going to talk to Zuko as he avoided Katara’s narrowed eyes reading him with the precision only she could. He was in deep with Zuko and he’d been avoiding having a conversation about what that meant. It wasn’t fair though, not to either of them. 

A conversation wasn't a promise. A conversation wasn't drinking the metaphorical kool-aid which in this case was vampire blood. It was just - a conversation. And Sokka thought he owed that much to himself and to Zuko.

Of course, only a conversation with Katara could help Sokka figure out what he needed to do when he was feeling conflicted. Sokka was so glad they were talking to each other about everything again. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sokka, relieved for the distraction, went to answer it. Katara was at his heels. Sokka opened the door. 

Aang was standing on the porch. Sokka and Katara both hurried outside and shut the door behind them. Aang looked distraught. 

“What’s wrong?” Katara asked. 

“I just got a phone call from Kiyi,” Aang said. “She kidnapped Jet and she said she wants me and you,” Aang looked at Katara. “To meet her for a deal. And if we don’t show up by midnight, she’s going to kill him.”

* * *

* * *

“Would you mind not smoking in my car? You’ll ruin the seats.” 

Jet ignored Kiyi. His feet were stretched on the dashboard and he had the window opened a crack letting in the chilly November breeze. He had a lit cigarette between his teeth. 

_I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you! _

“I let you pick the music,” Jet said.

_But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I got a list of names, and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! _

"Are kidnapping victims always this annoying?" Kiyi asked. 

Jet snorted. “For the last time, you didn’t kidnap me, babe, you said -” he imitated her voice - “‘Hey Dean Winchester, want to help me protect Mystic Falls from evil?’’” -he went back to his regular voice – “and I said, ‘okay Baby Azula, I guess I’ll hear what you have to say.’”

“And I said never to call me that again,” Kiyi said, glaring. “I hate my sister, okay? And I’m nothing like her so don’t compare me to her. Got it, Buffy the vampire slayer?” 

Jet leaned back, laughing hard. Kiyi’s glare intensified which only made Jet laugh harder. Jet took his feet off the dash and grabbed Kiyi’s phone from the stand. 

“Revenge playlist?” Jet asked. He opened the playlist. “Lotta Taylor Swift on here. Did you listen to ‘I Did Something Bad’ on repeat after the Founder’s Ball?” he scrolled. “Ooh, your analytics tell me you did.” He kept looking through the playlist. “Halsey? Come on Baby Azula, you can do better.” He clicked his tongue. “The only valid song on here is ‘Bad Girls’ by M.I.A.” 

“Sorry I can’t have playlists filled with Vic Fuentes and Kellin Quinn.” 

_‘Hm wonder where she got those super specific artists from?’_ Jet thought, rolling his eyes although Kiyi was watching the road and therefore didn’t see. Apparently being super unintentionally transparent ran in the family. Either Kiyi had gone through Zuko’s phone one of the times she broke into his house, or she’d taken one look at the black eyeliner on his good eye and his Destery Smith hair and made some valid assumptions. 

“Now you’re comparing yourself to Zuko?” 

“I’m not comparing myself to either of my siblings because they both suck and I hate them,” Kiyi said. She pulled into a parking lot. “We’re here.” 

They both got out of the car. It was a shitty Motel Six. Jet had worked cleaning jobs here a few times when he needed extra cash. It was right on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Kiyi grabbed his arms and held his wrists together behind his back. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking you to my hotel room – like – all scary and vampire-ey.” She bared her fangs. 

Jet had been nervous back in the cemetery. After all, Kiyi had already attacked him once. But it was becoming increasingly clear that she didn’t actually want to hurt him. She was about as bad at being a bad guy as Zuko and Azula were at being good guys. 

Jet pushed her away. She glared, but her fangs were gone, and she didn’t grab him again. Jet’s assertion that he didn’t need to be afraid grew stronger. 

“So, what’s with the Volvo?” Jet asked, looking at her car. “Your siblings have cool sports cars.” 

Kiyi’s face turned pink. Jet hadn’t actually realized vampires could blush and he was highly amused although he didn’t get why she was embarrassed. He laughed. Kiyi looked furious, but also still embarrassed. She mumbled something under her breath. 

Jet raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t catch that, babe,” he said. 

“It was Edward Cullen’s car,” Kiyi said, louder this time, her face still flushed. “I had a Twilight phase, sue me.” 

Jet burst out laughing. He decided in that moment that he couldn’t help but kind of like Kiyi. Something about a hundred and fifty plus year old vampire who listened to Taylor Swift and Elle King and had a thing for Robert Pattinson was just too great. 

They walked up the steps to the outdoor balcony overlooking the musty parking lot together. Then Jet followed Kiyi into the hotel room and sat on the bed, crossing his arms. He made himself stop laughing and get serious. “So, what do you want?”

* * *

* * *

Despite having bangs and dark brown almost auburn hair instead of black, Kiyi looked a lot like Azula and Zuko. Katara couldn’t get used to it. She was sure it was weird for Zuko and Azula too. 

They were in a hotel room. Katara had run over and hugged Jet with all her strength as soon as she saw him unharmed and in fact, casually smoking a cigarette. Apparently, he hadn’t even been actually kidnapped. 

Katara, Sokka, Aang and Jet were sitting on one of the two twin sized beds. Kiyi was sitting across from them, criss-cross apple sauce with her chin in her hands. 

“Now that the Scooby gang’s all here,” Kiyi said. “Let’s talk.” 

“Let’s,” Katara said. She glared at Kiyi. “You come to this town and accuse our friends of killing your family, claim to be their sister, and then lie to us about kidnapping Jet. Talk fast.” 

“Fine,” Kiyi said. “But just so we’re clear, I’m not the bad guy here. I found out I had two siblings a couple weeks ago when word got around that Azula Salvatore was trying to open up the Mystic Falls tomb.” 

“Word got around?” Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Vampires talk,” Kiyi said. “Anyway, I recognized the name Salvatore. Ozai Salvatore was the man my mother ran away from before she met my father. I did some research on the Salvatores after that. I found a vampire whose parents were murdered by Azula Salvatore in Paris in 1905 and went from there.” 

“That’s where you got that story,” Katara said, frowning. “But why did you say the Salvatores drove daggers into your family’s hearts?” 

“That’s how their father killed them,” Kiyi said. “When they chose to become vampires.” 

So, she’d gone for drama over actual accuracy in her initial story. _Of course she had._ The family resemblance was getting clearer.

Katara knew that Ozai had been a vampire since Zuko was about ten and Azula was about six. She was also aware that it was him who turned them into vampires. She hadn’t fully considered the fact that he had to kill them to do it though, and she shuddered. 

“Zuko never wanted to be a vampire,” Sokka said. 

Kiyi shrugged. “Debatable, but not the point. I read his diaries, Sokka. Lots of them. He tore people apart limb from limb because he had no control, and then afterwards, he would feel guilty and try to put the bodies back together. He has lists and lists of his victims’ names. He-”

“Stop,” Aang said. Katara was grateful. She felt sick to her stomach. Zuko and Azula’s violent pasts were no secret to her but thinking about the details made her head spin. 

“Sorry you don’t want to hear about what your precious soft boy emo friend got up to before you met him but how do you think I feel?” Kiyi snapped. “Eternity is a long time to spend with almost no family. When I first found out I might have half siblings I was ecstatic. Imagine my disappointment.” 

“Almost no family?” Jet asked. “Who else is there?” All the venom and anger went out of Kiyi’s expression. Katara felt a wave of sympathy despite herself. Because she recognized the broken look in Kiyi’s eyes. “Or, who else _was_ there?” Jet asked. Yeah, it made sense that he recognized that expression too. 

“My dad,” Kiyi said. For the first time she didn’t sound sarcastic or angry. Her voice was soft. “For a long time, there was my dad. He became a vampire so that I didn’t have to spend eternity alone. He was murdered this past spring. By Azula Salvatore.” 

Katara felt her heart sink. _No._ Azula wouldn’t – but she couldn’t exactly say that, could she? Azula had proven time and time again that she was capable of horrific, unnecessary violence. But Azula was _shocked_ at the news that she had a sister. There was no way she’d known who she was killing. 

“How do you know it was Azula?” Sokka asked. “You just said you didn’t even know Zuko or Azula existed until a couple of weeks ago.” 

“I didn’t,” Kiyi said. “I didn’t know who killed him. I spent all summer trying to find out. I think I know now though. My father was killed by a bolt of blue lightening. Someone shot it at him from outside the house. We were sitting on our couch, watching TV. I never saw who did it, but when I found out my sister could produce blue lightning I put two and two together.”

There was a shocked silence. 

“Azula wouldn’t have done that for no reason,” Aang said at last. 

“She had a reason,” Kiyi said. “My dad was working against a powerful vampire who had some sort of evil plan. I never learned the details. I didn’t know about it until after he was killed. I read his diary but even there he was super vague. He had turned a bunch of people into vampires to help him with whatever his plans were to stop this vampire, so I contacted them.” 

“You sent those vampires after us at the masquerade party,” Jet said. 

“Yes,” Kiyi said.

“But that delivery guy said they were working for a man,” Aang said. 

“I didn’t let them find out my father was dead,” Kiyi said. “I told them I was passing along his orders.” 

“You sent that Noah guy to kill me!” Sokka said. 

“I didn’t,” Kiyi said. “I would never have an innocent human killed. Noah acted on his own with that part.” 

“So why did you ask us all to meet here?” Katara asked. 

“Well, I didn’t ask him,” Kiyi said, shooting a glare at Sokka. “I want to talk about stopping my sister from opening that tomb. And yes, I’m aware that’s supposedly what Zuko wants too but he has a history of succumbing to Azula’s whims and I don’t trust him.” She looked at Sokka. “Can I trust you to keep this conversation from your boyfriend?” 

“You do realize we’re not keeping secrets from Sokka, right?” Katara asked. “Even if he hadn’t come with us, we would have just told him what you said. And whether or not we’re going to repeat this conversation to Zuko depends on what you have to say. So, either tell us what you want or don’t.” 

There was a pause. Kiyi glared at them, her expression intense and calculating. “Fine,” she said at last. “I want to tell Azula that I don’t want to free all twenty-eight vampires, but I’ll help her free her dad. I want you two,” she looked at Katara and Aang. “To tell her you’ll help. With no intention of following through, that is. I’m pretty sure if Azula is confident her plan is flawless and she has the help of a water-bender and a witch, we’ll be able to stop her." Kiyi paused, looking pleased with herself. "But just in case, I want a backup plan. I believe you have a device stolen from Town Hall?” she asked Aang. 

Aang gaped at her. “The device you tried to steal,” he said. “What is it?” 

“Something important, that’s all you need to know,” Kiyi said. 

“Look, I hate to be the one to stick up for Zuko and Azula Salvatore,” Jet said. “Ugh, seriously, just saying this puts a bad taste in my mouth. But I’m not on board with any plan that’s gonna get them hurt or killed. They’re -” Jet made an exaggerated gagging sound. Katara rolled her eyes at him. “Our friends,” Jet finished, acting pained. 

“Yeah,” Sokka said. “What he said, but without the dramatics.” 

Katara and Aang both nodded. 

“I hate my siblings,” Kiyi said. “But I’m not like them. I’m not a killer. I want to see Azula stopped. That’s all. I have no intention of hurting them." 

Kiyi’s expression was expectant. Katara glanced at Aang and saw her own discomfort reflected on his face. How did they know they could trust this girl? Then again, Katara was confident in her ability to take Kiyi down if she tried anything. And while Katara could empathize with Azula’s desire to see her father again, it was clear she did need to be stopped from opening the tomb. 

“You want us to lie?” Aang asked. 

“To Azula?” Katara added. 

Kiyi nodded. Katara and Aang exchanged an uncertain look. 

“Azula is a ruthless killer,” Kiyi said. “You can try to convince me Zuko has changed, or whatever, but Azula isn’t even pretending to be anything other than a monster, and she still has you idiots wrapped around her little finger. I’ve done my research, you know. Azula has killed three innocent people and turned two into vampires since coming to Mystic Falls.” 

“Wait she’s only turned one person into a vampire,” Jet said. 

“Who turned that Mai girl then?” Kiyi asked. 

They all shook their heads. “We thought it might have been you,” Sokka said. “It wasn’t?” 

Kiyi looked baffled. “No,” she said. Then she seemed to shake herself. “That’s not the point. The point is, Azula is evil. And if she opens that tomb, a lot of innocent people will die. I’m trying to prevent that. And the only way is by lying to her and Zuko.” 

Katara thought of her mom. The thought came out of nowhere, but it hit her in the chest in a way that was almost physically painful. She was missing the person she’d always gone to when she was scared or hurt or sad or confused. She couldn’t lose anyone else. It wasn’t an option. 

What if Ozai and the other vampires killed more people Katara cared about? What if they killed Suki or Toph or Aang? She couldn’t even imagine if they killed her father or Sokka. 

_‘Innocent people will die.’_ That was the part that pushed Katara to consider this. She had a certain sense of loyalty towards Azula. But the lives of innocent people were always going to come first. 

“Even if we agreed,” Katara said. “Azula can recognize a lie a mile away. She’ll never fall for it.” 

“She will,” Kiyi said, sounding certain. “If it’s you.” Kiyi met Katara’s eyes and Katara felt her stomach twist. Because part of her thought maybe that was true. “I haven’t been in Mystic Falls long,” Kiyi said. “But I’ve been paying attention. Azula has a weakness, and it’s you.” 

Katara hated this plan. Things with Azula were complicated but Katara _did_ care about her. Using the fact that Azula cared about Katara against Azula would be a cruel betrayal. Katara didn’t want to do it. She wanted to tell Kiyi to fuck off. 

But she couldn't. Not when people she cared about were at risk. This town was her home. It was where friends and acquaintances and petty enemies lived and Katara couldn't let any of them die. Even if Mystic Falls weren't home, Katara supposed she would always choose the greater good over any sense of loyalty she had to Azula. She would always choose to protect people who needed her. It hurt, but there was really never an option.

So, Katara was going to lie to the most terrifying person she had ever met who she was also quickly developing strong feelings for. Feeling she didn't understand yet, but feelings she wanted to explore. It didn't matter. Katara couldn't be selfish. It wasn't in her. 

She _had_ to do this. She _had_ to put the lives of the people of Mystic Falls first. There was really no choice when it came down to it…Right?

“I’m just gonna say that I’m in,” Jet said, breaking the tense silence. "This is the best plan we have."

“Yeah,” Aang said. “I don’t like lying but it might be the only way.” 

Katara looked down. “I’m in too,” she said.

* * *

* * *

Azula was feeling rather pleased with herself. 

The Founder’s Ball had been a riveting experience. Feelings were supposed to be a weakness. That was how Azula had been raised. It was still the way she tried to think.

But it had been a long time since she had been in the presence of her father. It had been years of talking to Zuko on and off and making occasional almost friends and dating girls and going to college. She was still determined to get her father back, but she thought maybe she could have other things too. 

Maybe she could be closer to Zuko. Oddly enough, the level of pain his betrayal caused was part of what made Azula realize that she wanted things to be okay – or as okay as they could be – between her and Zuko. Dating Ty Lee and then staying with her and teaching her how to function as a vampire and watching her hurt over missing her best friend had been a learning experience. 

There had been a lot of learning experiences since returning to Mystic Falls. 

But dancing with Katara had been such an experience in its own right. There was something between them. It had started out as friendship but there had been something like static electricity between them at the dance. Azula had never felt anything like it and she was clinging to the memory of it like a lifeboat. 

Azula had never felt the way she felt towards Katara towards anyone else. She had read plenty of literature on the subject of romantic love in her hundred-and forty-five plus years of existence. From the Greek poems of Sappho to Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. She’d watched movies and television that depicted love, of course.

But it wasn’t just about the way Katara was so fundamentally _good_ like Azula had thought in Willoughby. She’d been determined that her fascination with Katara was because Katara was so different from her. Now Azula was starting to think Katara made her want to be different too. _Better._

She had convinced Mai to talk to Ty Lee and that was a good feeling. Ty Lee would be happy. Mai would be happier too. Making other people happy in such a deliberate way was new and intoxicating. 

Azula’s satisfaction with the past couple of days led her to feel generous. So, she walked down the hall and knocked on Zuko’s bedroom door. She hadn’t had a proper conversation with him since before finding out about his lies. 

Zuko opened the door. “What’s wrong?” 

“I want to talk,” Azula said. She said it in her usual commanding way and Zuko looked hesitant, so Azula averted her eyes and tried to speak more softly. “Can I come in?” 

Zuko moved aside and sat down on the bed. Azula sat beside him. Now that she was here, she didn’t really know what to say. _‘I forgive you for lying to me,’_ was far from the truth. She wasn’t sure this was something she could ever forgive entirely. She could lie? Zuko always thought she was lying anyway. What if she just said she forgave him and maybe someday it would be true? She was just ready for them to be talking again, that was the truth. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. 

_That was a good start._ It wasn’t what Azula had expected. 

“I am too,” Azula said. She hadn’t planned on going here, but if Zuko was okay with starting, she could follow. 

Zuko looked baffled by her response. “You are?” he said. “For what?” 

Azula glared. He wasn’t making this easy. Of course he wasn’t. When did Zuko ever make anything easy? She remembered what Sokka had said though, about people experiencing grief differently. 

“I was trying to protect you,” Azula said. She felt choked all of a sudden, because despite being one another’s confidantes for over a century, they had never talked about _this,_ not really. “I didn’t mean for her to sacrifice herself. My advice was real, about running away from Mystic Falls. I didn’t want Father to kill you.” 

“You’re talking about the fire,” Zuko said. “Mother dying.” 

Azula nodded. “Or – not dying, I suppose,” she amended. “But Zuko, I-” she shook her head. Sokka had told her to tell Zuko what she was thinking. Sokka seemed to get along better with Zuko than anyone, so he must know what he was talking about. She took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean for anyone to die. I was six. How could you think -”

“I know,” Zuko interrupted. “You don’t have to-” he was stumbling too. _God they were both so bad at this._ “I was just a kid too though, you know?” he said. “What else was I supposed to think? But I should have told you the truth, about the ring.” 

Azula was horrified to see that Zuko’s eyes were brimming with tears. She had no idea how to deal with crying people ever in any situation. But Zuko crying? What was she supposed to do? She wanted to get up and leave. 

“Do you think she’s still alive too?” Zuko asked.

He met Azula’s eyes and she wanted to run more than ever. She thought she saw the ghost flash in the reflective window behind Zuko. If she had a heartbeat her heart would be racing. This was a can of worms they had never dug into like this. She wanted to cry too, all of a sudden, but she didn’t. Her _and_ Zuko crying? No thank you. 

“Mother?” Azula asked. The thought had occurred to Azula. It filled her with icy panic. She had been haunted by the ghost of her mother for so long. Only in the past fifty years or so had she begun to come into her own, to feel as if that cruel voice would never mock her again. If Mother was back - _No._ It was pointless to think about. And it couldn’t be true. If Ursa were still around, she would have never let Zuko fall under Azula’s influence back in the 1890s. She would have taken Zuko away and taught him to be good and Azula would have been left alone. So, she hadn't died in the fire, but she wasn't still around, there was no way. Ursa was dead. There was no alternative. “I don’t know,” Azula said out loud. 

There was a knock at the front door downstairs. 

Zuko and Azula both stood. Zuko wiped a hand across his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Azula wasn’t good at this. Zuko was always so emotional. She didn’t know how to deal with him. But she did what she thought Katara, or Sokka would do. She reached over and squeezed Zuko’s wrist. He looked at her, totally baffled. Then, she walked out of the room to answer the front door.

* * *

* * *

Zuko stood in his room alone, feeling very confused. Azula had just – what – comforted him? _No._ Who was this person and what had she done with the little sister Zuko knew? 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard familiar voices downstairs. He sped downstairs and to the front door by Azula’s side. 

Kiyi was standing in the doorway. Beside her were Katara, Sokka, Aang and Jet. 

“You’re not getting an invitation inside,” Azula said to Kiyi. 

“Of course not,” Zuko said. “Why would we do that?” 

“Because Alice Cullen here has an offer you’re going to want to hear,” Jet said. 

Zuko frowned. _Alice Cullen?_ That was a new one. “What?” he asked. 

“I’ve been talking to your friends,” Kiyi said. “I came to Mystic Falls to stop Azula from opening the tomb. But I’m starting to see that I don’t stand a chance.” 

_Wait what?_

Kiyi was here to stop Azula? Zuko felt a glimmer of hope. For the first time, he looked at Kiyi and saw his mother and instead of feeling fear and anger and confusion, he felt nostalgia and hope. What if Kiyi was a potential ally? 

“Go on,” Azula said. 

“I realized that you’re the superior fire-bender,” Kiyi said to Azula. “The superior fighter and strategist too. The more I learn about you the more I realize no one is going to be able to stop you from opening that tomb.” 

Zuko had been thinking the same thing but he didn’t think saying any of this to Azula was a great move. Giving away to your enemy that you thought they were smarter and stronger and better than you was rarely the smartest plan. 

“Obviously,” Azula said. “But why are you here in our doorway now?”

“This is me offering a truce,” Kiyi said. “My priority is protecting innocent people, and I think I have a solution we’ll agree on.” 

“What kind of truce?” Zuko asked. 

Hope was burning in Zuko’s chest like a flame now. Family had always been important to Zuko. He tried so hard with Azula and things were going better than they had been in a long time – maybe ever. Now Kiyi was a potential ally. If they could just make it past December 24th and survive Sozin’s Comet, things might be alright. 

Azula was relying on that comet to help her open the tomb. If Kiyi had a plan to create truce and also protect innocent people, that would be amazing. 

“Twenty-eight vampires who haven’t fed in a hundred and forty-five years?” Kiyi said. “That’s insane. The humans of Mystic Falls would be devoured in a night. It would be a slaughter. No one with a moral compass would even consider it an option. But one vampire?” Kiyi met Azula’s eyes. “Your dad?” Kiyi allowed a pause. Zuko felt panic taking over. This was going the opposite of how he had hoped. “That, I would consider,” Kiyi said. 

_Shit._

Zuko felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach. Kiyi wasn’t an ally. Not for Zuko. Because when did that ever happen? When did things ever go Zuko’s way? 

No. It was like their dad had said. Azula was born lucky. Zuko was lucky to be born. And now their only surviving blood relative was choosing to help Azula in a mission that would destroy them all. 

“You don’t understand,” Zuko said. “Our father is a monster, Kiyi. He’s capable of worse than a hundred vampires put together, forget twenty-eight. He’ll kill everyone in Mystic Falls including the vampires. He did this to me,” Zuko touched the side of his face. For a moment he felt like he was burning all over again, his face felt hot and he wanted to cry out. “You’re worried about having a moral compass? Letting out my father is the worst thing you could possibly do.” 

Kiyi shrugged. 

Azula looked at Katara, Sokka, Jet and Aang. “Did you all help her come up with this?” 

Jet and Aang nodded. Zuko felt a pang of betrayal. Sokka shook his head though, and Zuko felt a tiny bit relieved. He was still hurt and upset that Katara, Aang and Jet would do this. But he could survive the betrayal if Sokka hadn’t been part of this decision. Whether he could survive his father’s return was another matter. 

“Yeah,” Jet said aloud. 

Azula looked at Katara. “You’re going to help me free my father? After you said no all those times?” 

There was a long pause. Katara swallowed hard. She looked at Zuko. “I’m sorry, Zuko,” Katara said. “But yes.” Katara met Azula’s eyes. “I’m going to help you.” 

Zuko felt panic and anger overcoming him. He couldn’t believe the people that he thought were his friends would do this to him. That Sokka wasn’t in on it was his only comfort. 

Kiyi looked at Azula. “Do we have a deal…sis?” 

Azula was grinning. “I think we do,” she said. She looked at Zuko with an evil grin that reminded Zuko of the way she had looked when she was laughing at him for some punishment imposed on him by their father when they were children. _So much for the moment they’d had just before Kiyi showed up._ “Family is such a beautiful thing, isn’t it Zuzu?” Azula asked. Then she laughed, and it was the exact mocking laugh that had haunted Zuko all his childhood. 

_‘Dad’s going to kill you!’_ Zuko heard that chant in the back of his mind, an echo of the past. It had happened once before. Ozai had driven a dagger through Zuko’s heart in 1875. History was going to repeat now, there was no escaping it. Except this time, it would be a wooden stake in his heart and there would be no waking up in the forest with a fresh eternity ahead. 

Azula turned her attention to Katara. “I can trust this, right?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Katara said. “You can.” 

“Then Jet, you can do the honors,” Azula said. 

“Kiyi,” Jet said. “You’re invited in.”

* * *

* * *

Ty Lee met Mai by the river, in the forest. It was Friday night – or rather, Saturday morning. It was five-thirty in the morning. 

Mai was wearing all black, which was normal. What wasn’t normal were the dark sunglasses despite nighttime, and the enormous black umbrella with black curtains sewn around it with drawstrings added so they could open. The curtains were open now. 

Ty Lee had a lot to say but she was, momentarily, overwhelmed by the bizarreness of the umbrella. 

“In case the daylight ring is a trick,” Mai said. “I reinforced this umbrella with cloth on the inside too and tested it. So I don’t burn alive.” 

Ty Lee just nodded. She was holding the daylight ring Aang Bennet had made in her fist. Aang had been a little nervous that the ring wouldn't work, so Ty Lee had tested it herself in the safety of the Boarding House with a windowless shadowy corridor feet away. It worked. But she understood Mai’s hesitation. 

They were standing by the edge of the river, the town’s titular Mystic Falls crashing to the ground beside them. Ty Lee nodded. She took Mai’s hand and met her eyes as she slipped the bejeweled ring onto Mai’s finger. 

“Shall we?” Mai asked. 

Walking to the top of the embankment where there was a view overlooking the wilderness had been Ty Lee’s idea. If they could get there by the time the sun rose, Mai would be able to enjoy her first sunrise since becoming a vampire in the most beautiful spot in Mystic Falls. 

They walked together at a human pace for a bit. Mai closed the umbrella, letting the curtains drag on the ground beside them. 

“Thank you for meeting me,” Ty Lee said. “I missed you. A lot.” 

There was a pause. “I missed you too,” Mai said, not looking up from the forest floor. 

“I just wanted to protect you from all this,” Ty Lee said. 

“But that was never your job,” Mai said. “We’re supposed to look out for each other. You took that choice away. And I’m not ready to forgive you or Azula.” 

“I know,” Ty Lee said. “I’ve never felt so bad about anything in my life.” Ty Lee wasn't sure she was ready to forgive Azula for compelling her and manipulating her. She recognized her own wrong parts in that relationship too - using Azula to become a vampire. But still. She recognized, having had it done to her, how sick and wrong compulsion was. She didn't think she could ever tell Mai how much she regretted it. They walked in silence for a bit. Then Ty Lee could see the pink of the sunshine beyond the trees. “Let’s go.” 

They sped to the top together. When they reached the overlook, they stopped. The Mystic Falls crashed below them, and the river wound through the forest. The golden November leaves seemed to glow in the dim light. 

Mai dropped the umbrella to the ground. She looked out at the rising sun. Ty Lee was shocked to see tears shining in Mai’s dark eyes. She reached over and took Mai’s hand in hers, and felt the returning squeeze. 

“I’m not burning,” Mai said. 

“Yeah,” Ty Lee said, smiling a little. She was overcome with emotion herself. Ty Lee could usually place everything she was feeling, but now it felt like too much to name. Sadness that she and Mai’s human lives were over. Happiness that Mai was in her life again. And something else, like a part of herself that had been missing was back. 

She knew Mai didn’t forgive her. That might not happen for a while. It might not happen ever. But Mai was _talking_ to her again. Mai was _here._

“I have the sun back,” Mai said, sounding like she couldn’t quite believe it. She was looking at Ty Lee with something intense burning in her eyes.

* * *

* * *

Zuko pulled his Porsche up to the little cabin Sokka had given him directions to get to. Zuko had been furious and hurt after Kiyi stopped at the house to offer them her “deal.” He had avoided everyone until the weekend arrived and Sokka showed up at his bedroom door insisting on taking Zuko up on his offer of going away for a few days. 

Zuko was significantly less into the idea now that Azula had Katara and Aang working with her to open the tomb. 

Sokka’s puppy eyes were very hard to say no to. Especially because Kiyi was at the Boarding House every day now. Zuko avoided her. He stayed in his room when she was around. 

Zuko wasn’t speaking to Katara, Aang, or Jet. He was certainly not speaking to Azula. And he just left the room whenever he saw Kiyi.

Zuko had explained the situation to Suki and Toph who were both sympathetic. It was nice to have some friends on his side. But they didn't _live_ in the Boarding House.

Azula, Katara, Kiyi, and Aang had spent the past couple of days planning how they were going to get Ozai out of the tomb. Because Zuko lived there, and had super-hearing and also wanted to listen so that he could find a way to stop them, he had to listen to his sisters and people he had believed were his friends plotting to let his father free.

So yeah, living in the Boarding House had become pretty miserable and Sokka’s offer of some time away was tempting. It felt irresponsible though. The only thing that could have convinced Zuko to abandon his focus on keeping that tomb closed was Sokka’s argument that it was a waiting game right now anyway and some time away would give them a chance to talk about what to do with no one listening in.

Convincing Hakoda was a little harder. But Bato Saltzman vouched for Zuko, saying he was a good kid and a studious student. The studious part at least was true, so Zuko only felt a little guilty. 

Now they were at the cabin Sokka and Katara had gone on vacations to as kids. On the way here, Sokka had told Zuko stories about staying up late with Katara scaring each other with ghost stories, and sneaking into the kitchen for late-night marshmallows. 

Zuko looked over at Sokka and saw a distant expression on his face. “Are you okay?” Zuko asked. 

“Yeah,” Sokka said. “It’s just the first time I’ve been here since…well, without my mom.” 

Zuko reached over and took Sokka’s hand. He didn’t know what to say – how to make it better. “We can go somewhere else,” he offered. 

“No,” Sokka said, seeming to return to the present. “I was just…having a moment.” 

They walked to the front porch together and Sokka went inside. Zuko stood in the doorway, waiting to be invited inside. 

“Oh my gosh,” Sokka said, his expression suddenly apologetic. “Zuko, I just remembered. This cabin is in my Gran-Gran’s name. She just let my parents borrow it. I can’t invite you in.” 

“Are you serious?” Zuko asked. 

Zuko stared at Sokka. He felt exasperated. He tried to remember that Sokka was human, after all, and things like this weren’t going to be at the forefront of Sokka’s mind. Still. Zuko didn’t forget about the things Sokka couldn’t do because he was human. It seemed unfair. 

“I’m sorry,” Sokka said, his eyes wide and apologetic. 

“Well, it’s not going to be a very romantic getaway if I’m stuck outside in the cold,” Zuko said, crossing his arms and glaring. Then Sokka was laughing. Zuko was nonplussed. “What is wrong with you?” Zuko asked. 

“Got you,” Sokka said. “Zuko Salvatore, would you like to come inside?” 

Zuko took a step forward and found that he could go through the doorway. He was annoyed for about two seconds, but Sokka was cracking up and it was hard to stay annoyed. “You jerk,” Zuko said, glaring and trying to pretend Sokka's laughter wasn't endearing. Well, if Sokka was going to use Zuko's vampirism against Zuko, Zuko was going to use the perks in his favor. He moved as fast as he could and ran at Sokka, pressing him against the wall. Sokka was still cracking up. “That was a dick move," Zuko said, trying to keep from smiling. 

“You should’ve seen your face,” Sokka said, still laughing a little. Sokka leaned in for a kiss, and Zuko couldn't keep a straight face anymore. He smiled despite himself and kissed Sokka back. “Hey, I’m sorry I’ve been a little distant lately,” Sokka said, getting serious. “It’s just that there’s been a lot going on. I’ve been overwhelmed. And it’s hard when everyone else is a superhero.” 

“What?” Zuko asked. He took a step back. They were in a hall next to a cozy looking living room and Zuko walked in and sat on the sofa, patting the space beside him. “I didn’t know you were feeling that way,” he said. 

“I know,” Sokka said, sitting down. “And I realized over the past couple of days, we were doing the same thing to you as you guys sometimes do to me.” 

“You guys?” Zuko asked. 

“I don’t mean-” Sokka stumbled over his words, looking unsure. “Well, sometimes I feel left out,” he said. “Of Team Mystic Falls. And that’s what we’ve been doing to you. But it was too dangerous to tell you the truth. Azula and Kiyi have super hearing, and they’re always right around every corner. And Azula definitely probably goes through your phone. That’s why I wanted to come here.” 

Zuko was very confused now. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said. 

“Kiyi is tricking Azula,” Sokka said. Zuko gaped. “Yeah,” Sokka said. “And I know how important stopping Azula is to you, but Kiyi doesn’t. She doesn’t trust you. And she made us all swear not to tell you what she’s up to. And I wanted to tell you, Zuko, but I couldn’t because I never knew when one of them might be spying. So that’s why I asked you to come here.” 

Zuko was reeling. It was a lot to take in. He was still processing the fact that he had two sisters. Now one of his sisters was planning to double-cross the other with the help of his friends. But Zuko wasn’t supposed to know about it. 

Relief was washing over Zuko as he processed this information. Katara, Aang and Jet had lied to him which was pretty shitty but he understood why now. And they weren't planning to let Ozai free. Kiyi was a potential ally after all, which was taking Zuko on an emotional roller-coaster. It was a lot and he felt like his brain was short-circuiting trying to keep up.

Also, Zuko was dating someone way too smart for him. If Zuko had been in Sokka’s shoes, he probably would have spilled the truth the first chance he got. Sokka was right though. Coming here where neither Azula or Kiyi could overhear them had been smart. 

“You’re a genius,” Zuko said. 

Sokka grinned. “I try,” he said. 

“And that’s the only reason you’ve been distant?” Zuko asked. “Because you felt left out? Sokka, I never meant to make you feel that way.” 

“I know,” Sokka said. “You didn’t. It’s just hard, being the only ordinary one.” 

“You’re pretty far from ordinary,” Zuko said. He leaned in and kissed Sokka.

After the kiss, there was a pause. Sokka looked nervous and Zuko put a comforting hand on his knee. "That's not the only thing that's been bothering me," Sokka said at last. _There it was._ Sokka was upset, Zuko knew it. Zuko felt his chest tightening up with fear. Sokka was going to tell Zuko that Zuko wasn't a good person, wasn't good enough to be in Sokka's life, and it was going to be true. "I'm not okay with the things you told me about your past," Sokka said. Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Sokka spoke before he could. "And I really don't want to hear any justification or-"

"I told you," Zuko interrupted. "I would never justify the person I used to be."

"I know," Sokka said quickly. "I guess that's not what I meant. I just don't need you to try to explain or apologize. Because that's not who you are anymore, and I know that. It's just a lot to take in. But the person you are now, that's the person I l-" Sokka cut himself off. "That's the person I care about. And it scares me when you talk about how you're never getting older and I am."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. "It was way too soon to bring that up. But I've never felt this way before."

"Me neither," Sokka said.

"Where does that leave us?" Zuko asked. 

"I wanted to talk about the future," Sokka said. _Oh._ Zuko's thoughts short-circuited for the second time since coming here. He hadn't seen that coming. "Or at least, finish the conversation you tried to start, once," Sokka said. He took in Zuko's nervousness and misinterpreted it. "It can be a slow conversation. I want it to be a slow conversation, actually. I just wanted to open it up." 

Zuko leaned in for another kiss. He had never felt this close to someone. He wanted to always be this close. He wanted to hold Sokka in his arms forever and never let go and the way Sokka kissed him back it was almost like Sokka felt the same. This kiss was more intense than the usual soft way their lips brushed against each other, and it lasted longer. It occurred to Zuko that there were other benefits to being far from any prying ears beyond what they might have considered.

* * *

* * *

The plan was set in place. 

Everything was going so well. Well. _Except that Zuko wasn't talking to Azula._ That would change. Father would embrace them as a family. Azula would make sure of that. She wanted to be a family again, and she tended to get her way. 

There were things Azula still didn't understand but she was certain the tomb was going to be opened on December 24th. She had the grimoire. She had the dagger. She had a Bennet witch and Gilbert water-bender.

Azula had gone through Zhao's things in an effort to understand more about why he had been in Mystic Falls. The Mausoleum Zhao had been sleeping in was mostly empty. He had a cellphone with messages from a number Azula was unable to trace, giving him orders. The bizarre thing was, whoever had been giving Zhao orders had told him to open the tomb but to kill Zuko and Azula. That didn't make any sense, although it did explain at least some of his behavior.

The other thing Azula found in Zhao's crypt was a jar of blood. She recognized the smell. _Katara's blood._ It must have been from when he killed her. Perhaps he'd been keeping it to drink later? That's what Azula told herself but something about it felt odd. Maybe it was just her protectiveness of Katara.

Azula still did not understand the significance of the moonstone which she had yet to locate anyway. A missing stone with a mysterious connection to Katara and an unknown purpose. She had been so sure it was connected to opening the tomb, but apparently not.

Azula had been reading and re-reading the torn scrap of a letter from her father to Zhao from 1875. Trying fruitlessly to understand.

_To break the curse, we'll need the moonstone and an ice-bender._

Azula had been assuming that meant her father was predicting the spell Roku Bennet cast to trap the vampires in the tomb and he was pre-emptively thinking about breaking that spell. But it made less and less sense.

She would think about this later though. There was time. Azula would figure it out.

“So,” Azula said. “Do you understand your role?” Katara nodded. Azula met Katara’s eyes and leaned forward, so their faces were close. They were sitting very close together on the sofa. “I want you to know that this means a lot,” Azula said. “You helping me, I mean. I’ve never had a friend like you, Katara.” 

Katara said nothing but looked away. Azula didn’t understand the sudden mood shift and she tried her best to conceal her hurt. She had been trying to be genuine. Why was that always so hard for her? She felt a wave of self-hatred. No matter how hard she tried, she always failed at sincerity. It was the only thing she seemed to be bad at. 

It was late evening, the first Monday of Mystic High’s Thanksgiving break. Zuko and Sokka were away at some cabin, so Azula had invited Kiyi to stay at the Boarding House, but Kiyi had gone to sleep by now. 

Ty Lee, who had been spending every moment she could with Mai since Mai started talking to her again, was the Mystic Grill with Mai. Azula felt that she’d done a good thing by bringing them back together. The way they looked at each other was a little sickening, but Azula almost understood it sometimes, when Katara sat close beside her or whispered in her ear. 

Katara was looking down now though, her expression distant and hurt. Maybe Azula hadn’t caused this after all? Maybe something else was wrong? 

“Katara?” Azula snapped her fingers. There was a fire burning and Azula’s agitation caused a loud spark in the fireplace. It had been years since she’d bent fire on accident. The spark drew Katara back to the present though. 

“Sorry,” Katara said. “I guess I was zoning out.” 

Azula reached a hand out and touched the side of Katara’s face. “Are you alright?” she asked. “You look sad.” 

“I’m fine,” Katara said. She stood. “I have to go. My dad will be worried. And I promised I'd walk Jet home from Bato's place." 

“Oh,” Azula said, dropping her hand into her lap. She didn’t want Katara to go. Aside from discussing their plans to open the tomb, they’d sat in the kitchen and shared a bottle of wine and talked and laughed. Kiyi had even joined them for a bit. Kiyi was annoying and way too bubbly for Azula, but sometimes she was fun. She was sassy in a way that Zuko wasn’t and Azula could be a little mean to her without causing a blowout. 

Of course, Kiyi looked a lot like Ursa, and that was disconcerting. Azula tried not to think about it. It helped that Kiyi was pretty different than Ursa. Ursa was deceptively kind with a cruel streak underneath. Kiyi was a brat on the surface but she was sweet underneath. Ursa liked to subtly remind Azula of her lack of worth. Kiyi was pretty openly disgusted with both Azula and Zuko's past actions. Which was oddly refreshing.

Azula had not asked Kiyi about Ursa. It was an elephant in the room but Zuko could deal with it. Azula didn't want to know. She would let Zuko ask Kiyi, when he was ready. 

"Goodnight, Azula," Katara said, standing. 

Tonight had been fun. And Azula didn’t want it to end. She stood up as well. “Well, let me walk you home. I'll walk with you and Jet too.” 

“I don’t need you to,” Katara said. “I can create ice with my mind,” she touched the jug of water around her neck. “And control vampires with blood-bending. I don’t need a bodyguard.” 

“I didn’t mean to protect you,” Azula said, frowning. “I just meant-” she stopped because what exactly _had_ she meant? “Never mind,” she said in a cold voice. “We’ll talk tomorrow.” 

“I’m sorry,” Katara said in a hurry. “I didn’t mean to be bitchy. I’m just kind of in a mood.” 

“You’ve been in a good mood all day,” Azula said. “Did I do something? Because if so, you have to tell me. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but reading the room isn’t always my strength.” 

She was admitting a fault to Katara. Katara had to understand what that took. Azula didn’t admit to her faults. She didn’t tell people how to accommodate her. Didn’t Katara get what a big deal it was that she was explaining herself? Shouldn’t that be enough? 

Azula was great at reading people’s weaknesses. Great at reading people’s desires so that she could manipulate them. Not always great at friendship. She was _trying_ though. Katara was willing to help Azula with this and Azula was willing to try to be someone Katara could be proud to call a friend. Azula wracked her brain for a moment she had gone too far today. Something she could have said or done to hurt Katara. There was nothing she could place her finger on, but Katara’s expression was pained. 

“You didn’t do anything,” Katara said. “I just really have to go. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry!” 

Then Katara ran off. A moment later Azula heard the front door open and shut. Azula was left standing there, feeling utterly confused. A moment later, Kiyi entered the room. She was wearing a onesie because _of course_ she was. 

“I thought you went to bed,” Azula said. 

“I did,” Kiyi said. 

“But of course you were lurking around listening to my conversations like the little brat that you are,” Azula said. 

“I can’t help having vampire hearing,” Kiyi said, rolling her eyes. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Azula said. “Why wouldn’t I be? Anyway, I don’t need to be checked on by a hundred plus-year-old child in Hello Kitty pajamas.” 

Azula stormed up the stairs.

“I don’t need to be snarked at by a dramatic bitch who wears haute couture gowns casually around the house,” Kiyi muttered as Azula walked away. 

It wasn’t fair, how such a successful day had ended like this. Azula was frustrated because she didn’t even understand what she’d done exactly to make Katara angry. Or hurt. Whatever was going on. Azula would be able to deal with it if she just _understood._ She would figure it out. She was determined. She would find out what was upsetting Katara and make it right.

* * *

* * *

Hakoda had been very hesitant about letting Sokka go to a cabin with a boyfriend. He wouldn't have agreed to let Katara go off with Jet, not for any sexist reason but because he knew Jet drank and smoked and started fights and skipped school. Sokka had always been so trustworthy and responsible though. And Zuko seemed like such a good kid. Bato even vouched for Zuko, saying he was a trustworthy kid. 

Hakoda's other concern was the mountain lion, or whatever animal had been attacking people. Sokka and Zuko both promised to stay indoors or right near the cabin though. So, after some convincing from Sokka and reminders of Sokka's perfect grades and flawless track record of following rules, Hakoda had given in. 

That didn't mean he wasn't worried. He'd interviewed Chan at the hospital, in an effort to help the investigation regarding what type of animal would do this. 

That had been...something. 

_'It was Zuko Salvatore. He's a vampire.'_

Jet Lockwood had been there too though. According to Jet, Chan hated Zuko and had also been high on drugs at the party. Something about the entire incident was so bizarre. It so obviously hadn't been a person that bit Chan's neck. 

The bite marks were from some sort of wild animal with sharp teeth. The doctors said the marks most resembled something between a snake and a wild cat. Lots of sharp teeth and two long fangs. 

Hakoda had never been so stumped. 

Katara was off at the Mystic Grill with her friends and Sokka was at the cabin, so Hakoda was alone. He didn't like being alone. Being alone meant sitting on the sofa beside the empty space Kya had once filled. It meant walking into the kitchen and remembering the smell of Kya's cooking and knowing that he would never hear her laugh or walk in on her pouring them both glasses of wine, or griping about the dishes, or chatting on the phone with her mother in Inuktitut. 

So, Hakoda decided to stop by Bato's. Bato had promised that Hakoda could stop by anytime.

Hakoda was still out a car since it had been stolen and wrecked, but nowhere in Mystic Falls was a very far walk. He took the familiar route to Bato's house. It was dark and the streets were mostly empty. The November air was cold and Hakoda was grateful he kept an extra jacket at Bato's house. And that Bato had a car and would surely drive him home after hanging out. 

When Hakoda got to the house, he was getting ready to make his way from the sidewalk down the stone path through the yard to the porch when he froze. He could see in the window. What was Jet Lockwood doing in Bato's house with his feet up on an automaton and a cigarette in his mouth like being there was the most normal thing in the world?

Hakoda hesitated, and then walked up to the porch, getting ready to knock. 

Once he was on the porch though, he heard Jet say something that made him drop his hand and listen. 

"So the Founder's Council wants to re-form and hunt vampires again?" 

Jet's voice was muffled through the window. That had to be it. Hakoda had surely not just heard him mention vampires. 

"Yes," Bato said. "Other people are starting to believe in vampires. Sheriff Long Feng is ready to burn the Salvatore Boarding House to the ground." 

_What the fuck?_

"No!" Jet said. "Bato, they can't do that." 

"I know," Bato said. "Jet, I know. But I don't know what to do. I've managed to convince them to wait. Zuko and Azula can walk in the sun. That's our selling point right now, but it's not going to be easy to hold them off." 

"Fuck them," Jet said, his voice furious. Hakoda's mind was racing. _Vampires?_ "I spend all of high school going through my parent's old shit, learning about vampires and whatever else and Zuko and Azula come to Mystic Falls and I confront them when no one else will. And now. _Now_ the council wants to act. Old bastards." 

Hakoda was utterly confused. 

"I don't like them any more than you do," Bato said. "Help me think." 

"You wanna share some of your scotch?" 

"I'm not giving scotch to a seventeen-year-old." 

"You want help brainstorming or not?" 

"The answer was no." 

"Ugh, fine," Jet said. "I'm not _not_ gonna help." He paused. "But I don't know. Fuuuck." 

"I'll get us some tea," Bato said.

There was a long pause. Hakoda couldn't see them from his vantage point on the porch. He assumed Bato had gone to make tea. 

"Thanks," Jet said after a moment. There was another pause. "Hey, I don't want Zuko and Azula to die or anything but if the Founder's Council is really re-forming I guess that means Mystic Falls has people to protect it from vampires?" 

"Yeah," Bato said. "But that was never your job, Jet." 

"It was though," Jet said. "Or, it is. I don't know. Now I feel like I have to protect Zuko and Azula too. God, even that bratty Kiyi girl. She is trying to help us protect people too, I guess." 

_Who?_

"Jet, you can do anything you want. You're young. And I want you to know, I'm here for you. I'll support you and help you with whatever you decide." 

"Thanks, Bato." There was a pause. "Maybe you don't suck as much as I thought." 

Bato laughed. "High praise, coming from you. I'll take it." 

Hakoda was about to knock at last. Bato was his best friend, after all. He had to confront Bato about what the hell this was. Was Jet having delusions? Was Bato feeding into them? Or the other way around? Or were they both having delusions? 

"You know you can have the guest room here if you need it," Bato said after a moment. "Or I can drive you. You're a target to whatever enemies Zuko and Azula might have now that you own their mansion. I don't want you walking home alone." 

Target? _What enemies?_ Weren't Zuko and Azula teenagers? Hakoda frowned, trying to make what Bato was saying make sense. 

"Nah," Jet said. "Katara's walking me home. She can blood-bend, I'm safe with her." 

Now Hakoda was upset. _Katara was involved in whatever sick and twisted game this was?_

Hakoda didn't understand. What was Bato doing? 

Hakoda was about to knock when he thought he saw a dark shadow whoosh across the yard. He stared at the spot he could've sworn he'd seen movement. Nothing. All this talk of vampires was getting into his head, that was all. 

Then Hakoda felt a sharp pain in his neck and strong hands gripping his arms and holding him in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Kiyi tells them that Ikem was killed 
> 
> a/n: thank you so much to everyone reading & engaging with this story ❤️ I promise it's all coming together soon 😉 also yes I'm dropping a new chapter at....2 am. what about it. impulse control WHOMST


	16. know thy enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Mystic Falls discovers an imminent threat against them all, but the secrets within the team continue to fester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: police threats & police in riot gear + mentions of false drug accusations. mentions of bigotry & alt-right groups

Katara paused near Bato’s house, trying to get herself together. She didn’t need Jet to see her cry over Azula. And anyway this was a necessary plan. 

Wasn’t it? 

Katara had never been so confused in her life. Up until this past year, right and wrong had always been black and white concepts to her. There were good actions, that helped people, and bad actions, that hurt people. 

During the summer, she had become a bit of a mess. She had started drinking and smoking and sneaking out. Then she’d gotten it as together as she could, for her family because she saw how much she was hurting them. 

This was different though. This wasn’t a dangerous coping mechanism. This was a betrayal that was going to devastate someone she cared about. 

As she stood on the dark sidewalk, Katara noticed that there was already someone standing on the porch of Bato’s house. Her first thought was a vampire, and she felt her heart rate accelerate fast. She was about to blast the vampire with a wave of water, but then she froze. 

_Dad?_

Just as Katara was about to call out, something moved across the yard. Katara was about to yell a warning, but it was too late. Someone was standing behind Hakoda. They grabbed his arms and bit down on his neck. 

“No!” Katara yelled. 

The front door swung open. Bato and Jet came running out. Jet slid a wooden stake from his sleeve into his hand and ran around to stab the vampire in the back. The vampire – a man in his mid-twenties – turned around, his fangs bared. The stake had missed his heart.

Bato reached inside and grabbed something from the doorway. It was a crossbow. He aimed and fired. The arrow hit the vampire’s heart and he fell to the ground. 

“Dad, are you alright?” Katara asked, running to grab her father’s arms. He swayed and leaned against the house. His neck was bleeding hard. 

“That man-” Hakoda couldn’t finish. He was staring in horror at the dead vampire. Hakoda slumped against the house and Bato dropped the crossbow, moving to help support him. 

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Bato said, pulling one of Hakoda’s arms over his shoulder. “I’ll drive.” 

Katara wasn’t convinced. This wasn’t like Chan at the Founder’s Ball when Kiyi had bitten him with no intention of causing serious harm. This vampire had been aiming to kill and her dad’s shirt was already soaked with blood. 

Katara felt panicked tears coming despite herself. This was too much blood. She couldn’t breathe. Her heart was beating too fast and every muscle was too tense. 

Jet saw her panic and went to Hakoda’s other side, doing the same as Bato and putting one of Hakoda’s arms around his shoulder. 

“Katara, get in the car,” Jet said. 

Katara looked at Bato’s car in the driveway. Another thought occurred to her – something better. Zhao had broken Jet’s leg and Azula’s blood had healed it instantly. 

“No,” Katara said. “We can call Azula or Ty Lee,” she said, looking at Jet. She ran up to her dad and put her hands on both of his cheeks, meeting his eyes through blurry tears. “You’re going to be okay.” 

Her tears mixed with the blood. Her hands were shaking but she reached into her pocket for her phone. She was shaking too much though, and the phone fell to the concrete porch and the screen cracked. Katara let out a shaky sob.

“It’s okay,” Jet said, reaching into his own pocket. 

Hakoda saw what Jet was trying to do and took his arm away. His neck was bleeding hard though and he swayed. Katara grabbed her dad’s harm and put it around her own shoulder. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably now. 

Jet was holding his phone to his ear, waiting. Katara felt her dad’s weight get lighter. He must be trying to support himself, she thought. She buried her face in his chest, still trying to hold him up and sobbing hard. Bato was on Hakoda’s other side, and Katara felt his comforting hand on her arm. 

“Hey, ‘Zula,” Jet said. “We need some help ASAP. We’re at Bato’s and-” Jet stopped talking. 

Katara looked up from her crying, giving Jet a furious, questioning look. _Didn’t he realize this was urgent?_

The weight of her Dad leaning against her was even lighter though. Katara looked up and saw that the wound didn’t look nearly as bad as it had before. The blood was flowing, but it was flowing wrong. 

Bato and Jet were also both staring in amazement. Hakoda looked confused and scared, but no longer pale and woozy. Katara’s tears continued to flow freely as she stared at the wound on her father’s neck, which now looked about a week old. 

Azula was talking a mile a minute into the phone. Katara couldn’t hear the details, but she recognized Azula’s fast, anxious voice. 

“Never mind,” Jet said. “I think we’re…good.” Azula said something else that Katara didn’t catch. She was still staring in amazement at the scar. Her father’s skin was still damp with blood, but the majority was gone, and the wound was sealed. “Yeah, I’ll call you back and explain. Bye.” Jet hung up the phone. 

“Did I do that?” Katara asked in a soft voice. 

Hakoda could now fully support himself, and he pushed away from everyone. He looked terrified and confused, which Katara empathized with. 

“Katara,” Hakoda said. “What the hell is going on?” 

“I – I can explain,” Katara said. _But could she?_ She felt extremely relieved but also numb and shocked. 

“I can help explain too,” Bato said in a soft voice. “Or – we all can. Maybe we should go inside.” 

“What about the body?” Jet asked, looking down at the dead vampire. 

“Shit,” Bato said. “You three go inside. I’ll drag it around back and bury it later tonight.” 

“No,” Jet said. “Too dangerous. I’ll take care of it, Bato.” 

“I don’t want you-” 

“It’s fine,” Jet said. He looked at Katara. “Go. Explain.” 

Katara wanted to protest more, but she took one look at her dad’s shell-shocked expression and couldn’t do it. He needed her to explain. 

And whether Katara liked it or not, Jet was choosing this. He had told her that he was going to be a vampire hunter for the rest of his life. He saw it as his destiny. Katara didn’t quite agree but it wasn’t like talking Jet out of something once he’d decided was an option. Still, she hesitated. 

“I’ll call Azula back and get her to help me,” Jet said. 

Katara nodded. She felt better if Jet wasn’t going to deal with hiding a body alone. And she needed to explain the truth to her dad.

* * *

* * *

Kiyi had gone through Azula’s stuff a hundred times. 

The passports and plane tickets were undeniable. Azula had been in Brazil the entire months of April and May. Kiyi had even gone through Azula’s phone and found pictures from the trip with time stamps to prove it. 

So Azula had not been the person who killed Ikem. That created more questions than it answered. But Kiyi couldn’t deny the intense feeling of relief she had, staring at a picture of Azula and some blonde girl in Brazil holding glasses filled with golden bubbling champagne and sitting together on a balcony in some fancy restaurant. 

Kiyi felt a wave of guilt. She was a good liar. She knew it. She usually used her talent to tell wild and engaging stories at bars. Or to entice some cute guy into going on an adventure with her. 

Kiyi had never lied with the intent of betraying someone on this level. And, having lost her dad, Kiyi understood Azula’s desire to have her father back. She also understood Zuko’s anger. She shuddered, thinking of the look on her brother’s face when he touched the burn, panicking at the idea of Ozai’s return. 

Kiyi had not felt any guilt at first. She had been so positive she was the good guy here. Azula and Zuko were monsters. But they didn’t seem like monsters, talking to them. 

And Kiyi had definitive proof that Azula had not killed her father now. A foolproof alibi Kiyi had never asked for but had stumbled upon through snooping. And that shouldn’t be a relief. Not when Azula was still a ruthless killer.

But darn it if after a hundred some odd years Kiyi didn’t kind of want to like her surprise siblings.

Everything was so complicated. 

But Kiyi was determined that this was the right thing. She had met a werewolf in New Orleans over the summer whose ancestors had lived in Mystic Falls in the eighteen-hundreds. The stories of Ozai’s cruelty and thirst for power were legendary. He wanted to create an army of vampires and take over the world. 

Kiyi didn’t normally associate with werewolves, given that while the wolf gene was hereditary, you had to kill someone to become a wolf. Also, the whole thing about how a werewolf bite was a sentence to a slow, painful, hallucination filled death for a vampire. Kiyi knew wolf packs and families tended to keep extensive histories though, so they were a good source to go to if you wanted some supernatural history. 

Kiyi couldn’t let Azula open that tomb. But maybe her initial excitement at the existence of her half-siblings hadn’t been wrong. Perhaps it was her naivety talking but Kiyi liked to see the best in people. She genuinely believed that people were mostly good. 

Could the same be true of her siblings? The door creaked open behind her, and Kiyi set Azula’s phone back down on the dresser where it had been charging. 

“What are you doing in my room?” 

“Nothing, Azula. Sorry.” 

“Well then maybe you should leave.” 

Kiyi nodded. She walked to the doorway. It was late evening. Azula was giving her a questioning look. Kiyi saw her mother’s face. Azula looked almost exactly like Ursa, though the way she did her makeup made her features much sharper. It had not escaped Kiyi’s notice that Azula had not asked a single question about Ursa. That was odd. 

“Hey, thank you for letting me stay in the boarding house,” Kiyi said. 

“You’re welcome. Zuko may kick you out when he returns from his vacation, but I don’t mind you being here. Just stay out of my room.” 

Kiyi hesitated. “Hey there was a compass here before,” she said. 

Azula entered the room and looked at the dresser. “Did you steal it?” 

“No,” Kiyi said. 

“Well vampires can’t enter unless they’re invited,” Azula said. “I suppose Zuko might have taken the compass. It’s a device to detect vampires. Aang Bennet enchanted it to detect the vampires you sent after them at the masquerade party. I was just looking at it, but it’s Zuko’s really. He may have taken it to the cabin with him and Sokka in case anyone tried to follow them.” 

Kiyi nodded. She didn’t think Zuko had taken the compass. She had a bad feeling that she knew who had and she considered for a moment telling Azula the importance of the compass. She stopped herself though. Kiyi was softening towards Azula now that she knew it hadn’t been Azula who killed her father. She still needed a backup plan though. She would have to look into getting the compass back without drawing too much attention. 

“Goodnight, Azula.” 

“Goodnight.”

* * *

* * *

Sokka stood on the edge of the dock looking out at the lake. It was cold and he had an Afghan wrapped around himself. He’d just gotten off the phone with Katara. 

Dad knew. That was something Sokka had not expected. Apparently, Hakoda was kind of in shock. 

Also, apparently, Katara had healing powers on top of everything else. She’d been shaky on the phone. Sokka could tell seeing their dad hurt had rattled her bad. 

Everything had gotten so hard so fast. Sokka’s memories of this dock were of him and Katara shoving each other in, of his mom bringing out trays of sandwiches and sodas after they’d spent the day swimming. He’d always sort of thought he’d bring his own kids here someday. 

“So your dad knows?” Sokka turned around. Zuko had come out and he wrapped his arms around Sokka from behind, resting his chin on Sokka’s shoulder. 

“You were listening,” Sokka accused, though he wasn’t angry. 

“Super hearing,” Zuko said. “Remember? I wasn’t trying to spy.” 

“Yeah, he knows,” Sokka said. “He’s freaked out.” 

“I can imagine,” Zuko said. There was a pause. “Does he want you home immediately?” 

“No,” Sokka said. “Well. Yeah. But Katara convinced him not to make me. She totally vouched for you.” 

“Do you want to go back early?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka considered. He knew the mature responsible answer. It wasn’t the true answer. The true answer was that Sokka never wanted to leave. Him and Zuko getting tipsy on wine in the kitchen and trying and failing to make dinner only to end up ordering DoorDash, cuddling on the sofa and half watching New Girl and giggling until they couldn’t breathe, spending the night together – he wanted them to stay like this forever. Sokka supposed that wasn’t really the life he was signing up for though if he was signing up for this at all. This little piece of heaven away from the rest of the world was just an illusion. It was too good to last. 

“I don’t want to,” Sokka said. “But we should.” 

“We can come back here,” Zuko said. “When things are calm.” 

“Are things ever going to _be_ calm for us though?” Sokka asked. 

There was a long pause. Sokka felt Zuko sigh against him. “I don’t know.” There was another pause. “Maybe that answers your question.” 

_Ah._

Sokka’s question. One he almost regretted asking. But not quite. Because it was a necessary question. 

_What kind of future could they have together if Sokka didn’t want to become a vampire?_

It was a harsh truth to say aloud, but after a long conversation, Sokka had managed to admit it. He wanted to be with Zuko, but he did not want to be a vampire. Zuko’s stories about being violent and out of control were only part of it. Granted, a big part, but still. The truth was, getting older was never something that had scared Sokka. 

He had dreams. He wanted to go into science – maybe become a doctor, like his mom had been. He wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted to get older and experience all that life had to offer. He wanted to maybe have kids and grandkids. 

“We don’t have to go there, right now,” Sokka said. “We should go home tonight, but let’s just enjoy the moment.” He paused. “I have so many good memories here. I’ll miss it.” 

“Well, here’s another one,” Zuko said. Sokka turned around a little, letting Zuko keep his arms wrapped loosely around him but twisting to meet Zuko’s eyes. Zuko looked nervous but determined. “Whatever happens, you can remember this. This is the place where I told you how I feel. I’m in love with you.” 

Sokka had almost said it the day before. He leaned in and kissed Zuko, smiling against his lips. He genuinely didn’t know what was going to happen – what he was going to decide. Also, they had to live through December and Kiyi’s plan to double-cross Azula. But he knew how he felt. 

“I love you too,” Sokka said. “Whatever happens, remember that.”

* * *

* * *

Jet hated asking Smellerbee for favors like this. 

He was also exhausted. He knew there were probably dark circles under his eyes. Azula had taken care of Zhao’s body on her own. After the Founder’s Ball, Zuko had taken care of the bodies. 

So, the body of the vampire that attacked Hakoda had been Jet’s first. _Yay._ Burying this creep had been…disturbing. Jet kept thinking about the soft thud of soil hitting the guy’s body. He and Azula had buried him deep in the forest. 

Smellerbee snapped her fingers. They were sitting on Jet’s back porch. 

“Earth to Jet,” Smellerbee said. “I said, I snuck into the station and got your report.” 

“Thanks,” Jet said. “I owe you one, ‘Bee.” 

“Yeah, you do,” Smellerbee said. “You’re seriously not even going to tell me _why_ I just risked the beating of a century to pull up prints on some missing guy for you?” 

Longshot was giving Jet a concerned look. Jet kind of wanted to throw something. These were his _best_ friends and he couldn’t even be honest with them. And he’d put Smellerbee at risk of her stepdad’s wrath. He was a dick and a terrible friend. He hated himself. But what was he supposed to do? The guy had threatened Katara’s dad. Jet needed information on him. 

“I can’t,” Jet said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Look, whatever it is, we’re in it with you,” Smellerbee said. “We’re your ride or dies. You can tell us.” 

“It’s nothing you want to know about,” Jet said. 

Longshot sighed. He didn’t need to say anything. His sad expression said it all. 

“I’m sorry,” Jet said. He paused. “Hey this is random but we’re like. Seniors now. And the fall semester is already almost over. Have you guys thought about like, what’s next?” He was trying and failing to sound casual and he knew it. _Fucking Bato._ Jet wanted to hate the guy for getting him to fantasize about other options that didn’t involve hiding bodies late at night. It was cruel and unfair. 

Longshot shrugged, looking down. 

“Not really,” Smellerbee said. “Not like I can afford college. I’ll probably just look for a job in town.” 

Longshot nodded, indicating that he was thinking the same thing. 

“Yeah,” Jet said. It was stupid, what Bato had said about college. Anyway, it was a relief that Smellerbee and Longshot would be sticking around too. As soon as he thought that Jet was angry at himself. He really did want better for his friends than bussing tables at the Mystic Grill. But at least he wouldn’t be alone. “Me too,” he said aloud. 

_God he was a selfish asshole wasn’t he?_

* * *

* * *

Bato was worried Hakoda would never forgive him for keeping something so important from him.

As it turned out, it was the opposite. Hakoda was just grateful that the kids did have an adult in on this secret with them. Bato wasn't at all confident that he was doing a good job being the designated Team Mystic Falls adult though. He was lying to the Founder's Council to protect the Salvatores, Ty Lee, Mai, and Kiyi but he had no idea how long that would last and he had a feeling their lack of worry was born of naivety regarding the power behind the council. He'd let Jet bury a body. He hadn't been able to protect Sokka and Katara from any of this.

Maybe part of Bato had even wanted Hakoda to be angry. As if he deserved it on some level. They were sitting at a table at the Mystic Grill having lunch. It was one of the last days of Thanksgiving break, and the kids were off enjoying it.

"How are things?" Bato asked. "How are you dealing?" 

Hakoda shrugged, stirring his soda with a straw. "I'm sort of dealing," he said. "It's not going great Bato. I tried to talk to Sokka about this thing with Zuko but I couldn't get a real answer out of him. I think he's confused. You know, when he came out as bi, I was worried about him facing homophobia, or I don't know, struggling with his identity. He was so nervous to tell me. But none of that has been an issue so far. How could I have guessed I shouldn't have been worried about my son dating a guy because what I needed to worry about was him dating an immortal member of the undead?" 

Hakoda laughed but there wasn't a lot of humor in it. Bato reached out and put a hand over Hakoda's. "It's a lot," he said. "But I like Zuko Salvatore, if it makes you feel better. I think he's a good person and he really cares about your son." 

Hakoda sighed. "I know," he said. "I like him too. That's not the problem. The problem is that I feel like Sokka isn't thinking this through. I mean, what kind of future could they really have?"

Bato nodded. He had thought of this issue as well. "I know," he said. "But Sokka is almost an adult. And he's smart. He's gotta be thinking about this too. And I mean, look, I was raised to hate vampires. My parents were vampire hunters. I have to say though, the vampires I know aren't so bad. Would it really be the worst thing?"

Hakoda was silent for a long time. "Honestly?" he said. "Not if it's what Sokka wants. But is it? He wants Zuko, but does he want to live forever as a teenager? Sucking blood to survive?" Hakoda buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to think." 

"That's fair," Bato said. "But you still haven't answered my original question." 

Hakoda looked up. "Which was?" 

"How are _you_ coping? You're worried about your son. I get it. But you also just learned that vampires, werewolves, witches, and element bending are real?" 

"Werewolves?" Hakoda asked.

"Probably nothing we'll ever encounter," Bato said. "But yeah. A lot of horror movie shit is real. Ghosts too. Be honest, how much are you freaking out?" 

Hakoda considered for a long moment. Then he sighed. "On a scale of one to ten?" Bato nodded. "Eleven," Hakoda said. 

Bato had figured as much. He was at least glad that Hakoda was being honest with him. He had been raised with the knowledge of the supernatural so there had been no freakout moment for him. He could only imagine that learning about all this was overwhelming. He still remembered Jet coming to him shortly after his parents' deaths, tear stricken and confused. 

"Well I'm here for you," Bato said. "Whatever you need." 

* * *

* * *

Zuko had been nervous about how to act around Kiyi now that he knew her plan but she didn’t know he knew. He was also nervous to see her again with the knowledge that she wanted the same thing he did. She wasn’t an enemy. 

He had kissed Sokka goodbye one last time on the front porch of the Gilbert house. They had ended up staying another night at the cabin. One last night. Neither of them had been in a hurry to get back to the drama and tension of their lives. 

Zuko _had been_ nervous. The past tense was the key. 

Things were weird. But Kiyi was the least intimidating person Zuko had ever been around. He had been home for a few days now. He wasn’t used to her presence, but he didn’t mind it. He was even planning on asking her about his mother. He just had to work up the nerve. 

The truth was, Kiyi was...she was kind of great. She was funny and sweet she got along with Azula most of the time which was a feat in and of itself. But Zuko still didn't know how to feel about her because her very existence had so many implications. He wasn't ready to ask her about Ursa. To learn that Ursa had either purposefully abandoned him or --- what? What was even the other option? Zuko had held onto the vague idea that his mother had survived the fire that killed his grandfather for over a century and it had always been a comfort.

But now, presented with evidence that Ursa had moved on, he was afraid to learn the truth. The fact that Kiyi hadn't brought her up was also telling. What could that mean? That Ursa was not a vampire? Kiyi told them her father was dead, but she didn't say anything about her mother. It was all confusing and overwhelming and Zuko knew he should just ask but. _Well._ He was getting there.

Zuko was sitting in the living room Facetiming with Jin. He wasn’t the best at technology, but he was trying to get better. He heard yelling upstairs and told Jin he had to go. Then he moved as fast as he could to the second-floor hallway. 

Azula was wearing jean shorts and a tank top, and Kiyi was wearing a cropped Gucci hoodie and a jean skirt. 

“That is my hoodie, and it looks horrible on you,” Azula said.

“It looks better on me than it does on you, bitch,” Kiyi said. 

“If you’re going to steal my clothes, couldn’t you at least steal something classy? It pains me to see my own sister dress like a peasant.” 

“ _You_ were going to wear this hoodie today. It’s _your_ hoodie, how is it that when I wear it, I look like a peasant but it’s fine for you? You make no freaking sense.” 

“I’m prettier than you and I can pull off anything.” 

Zuko looked back and forth between them. They were standing about ten feet apart both glaring furiously. Zuko felt tense. When Azula was angry, it usually led to violence. He was prepared to step in if she tried to shoot lightning at Kiyi. 

“You’re not prettier than me you just wear more makeup,” Kiyi said. 

“I will go out today with no makeup and I will still look better than you.” 

“Fine, do it.” 

“I will. And I’ll let you borrow the hoodie today if you let me put you in one of my dresses for the winter dance at Mystic High and do your makeup.” 

“Deal, I was gonna ask you to do that anyway. If I’m sticking around, I might as well meet some cute boys.” 

“Aw,” Azula said. “Were you? That’s so sweet. I’m going to make you look stunning.” Azula grinned. _Was she not mad anymore?_ “Hi Zuzu,” she added. 

Zuko stared at them. He did not understand what was happening. 

“Zuzu, huh?” Kiyi asked. “That’s good, I like that.” 

Zuko did not care for this new dynamic. He shook his head. “Okay,” he said. “What are you two doing?” 

“We’re getting ready to meet Team Mystic Falls at the Mystic Grill,” Kiyi said. “Jet called a meeting. One of his friends has a cop for a stepdad or something. She ran the prints for the vampire that attacked Hakoda Gilbert. Turns out he disappeared from New Orleans over the summer. A few criminal charges. Petty theft, one assault. Someone turned him into a vampire recently though, because the guy was born in ’96.”

“Would you care to join us?” Azula asked. “Also, since our bratty little sister stole my hoodie, I need to go get changed.” 

Ten minutes later they were piled into Kiyi’s Volvo. Zuko got stuck in the backseat because of something called _‘nose goes’_ wherein you had to put your finger on your nose if you didn’t want to do something. Apparently, Kiyi had taught it to Azula. 

Zuko was torn between annoyance and deep-seated concern. On the one hand, he’d gone from having one extremely annoying little sister to two. On the other hand, that was going to last until Kiyi betrayed Azula and shit hit the fan. 

Azula stole Zuko’s hoodie but he didn’t throw a fit over it. He had plenty more and he never wore them anyway. He stuck to his leather jacket and whatever band T-shirt was nearby. Today it was Avenged Sevenfold. Kiyi made a joke about a Little Piece of Heaven and Zuko shoved her. 

On the way to the Mystic Grill, Kiyi played some sort of soft indie country pop that Zuko didn’t care for. 

“What is this crap?” Zuko asked. 

Kiyi and Azula exchanged a look. Kiyi was driving, but Azula turned around and gave Zuko a disgusted look. 

“How do you put up with him?” Kiyi asked. 

Zuko huffed, crossing his arms. 

“It’s exhausting,” Azula said. “This is Taylor Swift, Zuzu.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Zuko muttered. 

He wondered if he was going to have to put up with even more terrible pop culture choices than before now that Kiyi was in their lives. The answer seemed to be yes. Already he'd seen the two of them watching Twilight together. Granted, he could hear Azula critiquing every scene the entire length of the film, but still. 

When they got to the Mystic Grill, Kiyi looked in the mirror and messed with her hair, which was in a tight topknot. Azula was watching Kiyi with a calculated look. 

“Who are you trying to impress?” Azula asked. 

“No one,” Kiyi said. She unbuckled and made to open the door, but Azula grabbed her arm. “No one!” Kiyi said again. 

“This might be the first time I’ve seen you wear makeup beyond just glitter lip gloss,” Azula said. “And you stole my hoodie, which is clearly nicer than any of the JoJo Siwa inspired collection that you own. You chose to listen to the music at a volume of ten even though so far, you’ve shown to be the type to turn it up to at least fifteen. You’ve been distracted the entire drive here, checking yourself in the mirror. Your blood is flowing into your cheeks right now, and you won’t meet my eyes. What is going on with you?” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. Azula had analyzed him like this a hundred times before. It never got less annoying. “Leave her alone, Azula.” 

Zuko saw Jet open the front door of the Mystic Grill and spot their car. He waved and gestured for them to come inside. Azula held up one finger. Jet nodded and went back in. 

Kiyi was blushing furiously. 

Azula shook her head. “He is so annoying. Clearly, we’re having a conversation. Anyway-”

“He’s not annoying,” Kiyi interrupted. 

“Sure he is,” Azula said. “He’s an asshole. Last night he sent me a text to say that he thought our friendship was M.L.M and W.L.W hostility. I had to google what that meant and it’s nothing good. He sent that to me after I helped him hide a body earlier this week. He sent that to me at three in the morning. He’s genuinely the worst.” 

“He’s your best friend,” Zuko said. “And you know it.” 

Azula glared. “Jet is not my best friend.” 

“Then who is?” Zuko asked. He felt like he sort of had the upper hand for once, and he grinned. Having the upper hand with Azula was a rare and beautiful thing. 

“Katara.” 

“Doesn’t count if you’re in love with the person,” Kiyi said. 

“I am not in l-”

“Doesn’t count if you lie about being in love with the person,” Zuko interrupted. 

Zuko shot Kiyi a grin, which she returned. He felt like he was getting the hang of this new dynamic, just a little. It was almost fun. Zuko rarely got the chance to mess with Azula but Kiyi was constantly searching for opportunities. Zuko didn’t know if Azula was in love with Katara or not, but he knew she cared about Katara, and that her cheeks were turning pink now. 

There was a lot to worry about, but Zuko didn’t have a lot of opportunities to tease Azula and he was happy to jump at the chance. 

“Fine, then it’s Ty Lee.” 

“Exes don’t count,” Kiyi said. 

“Mai.” 

“Mai literally hates you,” Zuko said. 

“Sokka.” 

“You’re not allowed to call my boyfriend your best friend,” Zuko said. “I’m forbidding that.” 

“Damn it,” Azula said, sighing. “It might actually be Jet.” 

“Wait so the meme thingy he sent you,” Kiyi said. “Jet is gay?” 

“No,” Azula said. “He dated Katara. I think he’s bisexual.” 

“Oh good,” Kiyi said, perking up. 

Zuko and Azula exchanged a look. “Oh. My. Gosh,” Azula said. She measured out each word and her eyes were wide with delight. “You have a thing for Jet?” she burst out laughing. “That’s amazing.” 

Zuko considered. “I get it,” he said to Kiyi, without thinking. Azula started laughing harder. “What? He’s got a whole bad boy vampire hunter thing going for him,” Zuko said. “You’re the one who’s always watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and talking about how into Sarah Michelle Gellar you are.” 

"Sarah Michelle Gellar is a beautiful woman. Jet somehow survives on Redbull and nicotine," Azula said, still laughing. "Don't misunderstand me, he's an admirable person and I respect his ability to kill vampires but I do not see the sex appeal."

Zuko laughed. "Any way you're not going to impress Jet with expensive clothes and makeup," he said to Kiyi. "He sends anti-capitalist rants to our group chat at least once a week."

Azula was laughing harder than Zuko had seen her laugh in a while. Zuko and Kiyi exchanged an amused look. "You both have a thing for my best friend," Azula managed through her laughter. "That's amazing. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I do not have a thing for him," Zuko said. "I'm very happy with Sokka. I'm just saying Jet's objectively got a whole thing, like with his leather jacket and he's kind of suave and the cigarette always in his mouth and-"

All of their phones dinged at once. Zuko was very relieved for the excuse to stop talking. They all looked at their phones, Azula still laughing softly. It was a message from Suki to the Team Mystic Falls group chat. It said, _‘we’re ordering appetizers without you guys.’_

* * *

* * *

Katara and Sokka had spent the morning talking to their dad. He was having trouble processing the existence of vampires. But Katara had shown off her ability to water-bend in the backyard and he had enjoyed that despite still being in shock. Katara had appreciated the look of awe on his face. 

Hakoda explained that he had read some of the original Gilbert family journals himself. He had just always assumed that water-bending was a myth. Seeing Katara do it was like unlocking a connection to their ancestors. 

Katara told her dad about Hama, and how she was still in touch with her, how she had helped Hama reconnect with Gran-Gran. The vampire stuff was scary, but she thought that part had been nice. 

Now Katara was sitting in the Mystic Grill with Aang, Suki, Toph, and Jet. After Suki sent her reminder text, Zuko, Azula, and Kiyi came in to meet them. Sokka had gone to grab their order from the front counter. 

Katara had never seen Azula in just a hoodie and shorts with a ponytail. A ponytail that was casual too. Not messy, but loose. Azula had worn normal pajamas when they went to Willoughby, but that was it. Other than that, she had always had on some sort of fancy dress when Katara saw her. As they got closer, Katara realized it was also the first time she had seen Azula with no makeup and it hit her how young Azula had been when she was turned into a vampire. 

“You look cute, Azula,” Katara said when Azula, Zuko, and Kiyi approached the booth. 

For some reason, Zuko and Kiyi both burst out laughing. Azula rolled her eyes and sat down in the booth next to Katara. It was a rounded booth in the corner with one long bench. Katara slid down, closer to Suki, who gave her a knowing look. Aang and Toph had to move too, leaving Jet on the end. 

“Sit next to me, Zuko,” Azula said. 

Zuko obeyed, sitting next to Azula on the end, leaving the seat next to Jet open. Kiyi shot her siblings a dirty look that Katara didn’t understand but sat down in the empty seat. 

"What were you guys taking eight years in the car talking about?" Jet asked.

"We were talking about how great you are, Buffy," Azula said. Jet rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle finger. Katara elbowed Azula. She thought everyone should be nicer to Jet. He was basically selflessly helping them with their problems on a consistent basis at this point and she thought everyone should appreciate him.

A moment later Sokka was back with their tray of sodas and fries. He set the tray down and shoved his way onto the bench next to Zuko, giving Zuko a kiss on the cheek.

“Gross,” Katara said. “No PDA at the table, guys.” 

“You’re just jealous that we’re adorable,” Sokka said. 

“I think you’re a cute couple,” Aang offered brightly. 

“So many cute dynamics here,” Suki said, giving Katara and Azula a look. 

Katara glared at Suki, who grinned back enjoying herself way too much. 

“I think you guys look adorable together,” Toph said to Sokka and Zuko. 

“Thank you Toph,” Sokka said. 

Zuko glared at Sokka. “Sometimes I think you’re way too smart for me,” he said. “Other times, I wonder.” 

“Anyway,” Kiyi said. “Jet, you had something to show us?” 

“Yeah,” Jet said. “Thanks, Kiyi.” For some reason, Zuko and Azula exchanged a look and both laughed. Katara didn’t get it, but she was pleased that they were getting along. She hoped that Sokka had not told Zuko about Kiyi’s plans. It would be nice if Zuko didn’t have to lie to Azula. Mai and Ty Lee didn’t know the truth either but Aang and Katara had told Suki and Toph. Jet shook his head at Zuko and Azula who were still laughing and reached under the table. He dug around in his leather bag and pulled out a pile of papers, which he spread on the table in front of them. “So this guy, Frederick, he was a real dick. Got arrested for assault once.” 

“Didn’t you tell me you started a cafeteria fight with Ruon-Jian last week?” Azula asked. “You’re my best friend, Jet, but I don’t think you’re one to talk about being anti-violent.” 

Jet scoffed. “I’m your best friend? Really? That’s so sweet. You’re not mine. Anyway, this guy was a legit dick though. I also did some digging on his social media. He was the type of person who always thought he was right about everything. Real holier-than-thou mentality.” 

“Oof,” Suki said. “Plus, he did try to kill Hakoda. So, we’re not shedding any tears over Bato killing him.” 

“I helped you hide a body earlier this week,” Azula said, glaring at Jet. “Who is your best friend if it’s not me?” 

“I think Jet helped kill this dipshit,” Kiyi said, ignoring Azula, which Katara thought was valid. Azula was focusing on the wrong thing. “Not just Bato.” _So they were both focusing on the wrong details. Great._

Katara had no idea why Kiyi’s comment would be funny, but Azula and Zuko both laughed. Katara looked at Sokka, who shrugged. 

“My best friend is either Smellerbee or Longshot and it would definitely _never_ be a vampire,” Jet said. “Anyway, thanks for the credit Kiyi, but it’s not important. Frederick is not the only one who has gone missing in New Orleans recently. A whole frat house of alt-right college guys disappeared in August. Some guy who pretty much worshipped Kim Jong-Un. A lady who left really long, mean comments about service workers on the Facebook pages of every restaurant she went to. The list goes on, but you get it.” 

“So, people who are kinda dicks are going missing?” Suki asked. “And presumably turned into vampires?” 

“Kinda,” Jet said. “It’s a diverse group but they all have one thing in common. They think they’re better than everyone else. Basically, it’s power-hungry types who believe in a new world order of some kind, as long as they’re at the top.” 

“Sort of like you,” Zuko said, looking at Azula. 

Katara gaped. Azula glared at Zuko. “Excuse me?” 

“You have literally said to me that you think vampires are a superior race,” Zuko said to Azula. “That’s what you said to me when we were kids and you wanted to convince me to be on board with worshipping our dad’s every move.” 

“Sounds like a family problem the rest of us don’t need to hear about,” Jet said. “Look at this. There’s also been a lot of deaths that resemble vampire killings in and around New Orleans.” Jet spread out some newspapers for them to see. 

“So, what are we thinking?” Aang asked. “Who’s doing this?” 

“Wait,” Kiyi said, frowning. “My dad was trying to stop an evil vampire from doing – well, I don’t know. Something. I assumed he was trying to stop Azula from opening the tomb. But what if that’s not it? What if he was trying to stop – whatever the heck is happening in New Orleans?” 

“That’s an interesting theory,” Jet said. “What do you think is the goal here?” 

“When I went through Zhao’s phone, he had messages from a source I couldn’t track,” Azula said. “Giving him orders to open the Mystic Falls tomb and to kill Zuko and I.” 

“You think Zhao was part of this group, or army or whatever it is?” Toph asked. 

“He was power-hungry,” Azula said. “He fits the bill.” 

“Do you think he was leading it?” Aang asked. 

Azula shook her head. “No, otherwise why would this Frederick person show up?” 

“Wait, Azula,” Jet said. “Did you save Frederick’s phone when we buried him?” 

“Of course,” Azula said. She put her black Prada purse on the table and dug through it. She pulled out a phone. She dug around a little more and pulled out what appeared to be a human thumb. Everyone yelled in disgust and leaned away except Toph. 

“What?” Toph asked. 

“They’re being babies,” Azula said. “I obviously needed to make sure I had a way to get into our dead vampire’s phone.” 

“Oh, so you saved his thumb?” Toph asked. “Cool.” 

“Just make sure no one sees,” Jet said, looking around. 

Azula used the thumb to open the phone and then tossed it back in her purse. Katara grimaced but leaned in next to Azula to look at the phone. 

There were messages from someone called _‘Supreme Leader.’_ They ordered that Hakoda Gilbert was killed and Sokka Gilbert was taken as hostage. The goal seemed to be to capture Katara. 

The lighthearted atmosphere of the meeting so far was gone. Katara felt cold and tense. Her insides were in knots. 

Whoever this _‘Supreme Leader’_ was, they wanted her. They wanted to hurt the people she cared about in order to get to her. She swallowed hard. She felt Azula’s hand grab hers under the table and squeeze, and looked over at Azula, who was giving her an intense look. 

“We’ll find out who’s doing this, Katara,” Azula said. “And I will personally disembowel them. I promise.” 

Katara just nodded. She felt a sick wave of guilt for lying to Azula. Would Azula still be so determined to help Katara if it weren’t for Katara’s promise to help her open the tomb? 

Katara didn’t know. She was having more and more doubts about this. She didn’t want to endanger the town. She didn’t want to free the person responsible for burning Zuko’s face. She didn’t want any of that, but she also felt like a horrible person for manipulating and lying to Azula. 

Azula misinterpreted Katara’s expression and squeezed her hand again. Katara squeezed back, hard. She tried to put into the gesture how sorry she was. All she could hope was that when all of this was said and done Azula would understand and forgive her.

* * *

* * *

Hakoda was trying to accept the information that vampires were real. That element bending was real, and his daughter could do it. That Aang Bennet was a witch. _That Sokka was dating a vampire._

It was a lot. Hakoda had started attending Founder’s Council meetings, which Bato and Jet also attended. Bato and Jet were trying to convince the council that Zuko and Azula Salvatore weren’t vampires because they could walk in the sun. 

Sheriff Long Feng was pretty convinced though. Hakoda had been going along with Bato and Jet’s lies. 

Hakoda had been accepting towards the vampire friends his kids had. It was just a lot to take in. He had been finding himself waking up from horrible nightmares where his family was drained of blood, like those people in the woods. When that happened, he called Bato. 

Hakoda had examined the bodies himself in some cases. As a wildlife expert, it wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d need to incorporate into his job description. Those pale, shallow faces were haunting him, always in the back of his mind. 

He kept thinking of the horror on Chan’s face when he said that Zuko Salvatore was a vampire. 

Of course, according to Sokka and Katara, it had actually been Kiyi who attacked Chan and compelled him to think it was Zuko. 

Which was another disturbing thing. 

_Compulsion._

Hakoda found himself worrying over his children constantly. What if these vampires were compelling them? Sokka had a bracelet adorned with vervain and Katara had a locket with vervain in it. They gave Hakoda a bracelet with a vervain locket too, and he wore it always. 

But still. 

_Mind control._

Sheriff Long Feng showed them a compass he claimed could detect vampires.

They were sitting in the Mystic Falls Town Hall meeting room. The other members of the Founder’s Council included Mayor Kuei, most of the Mystic Falls police force, and Ukano and Michi who clearly didn’t know that their daughter, Mai, was a vampire. The less powerful members included the Donovans. Hakoda assumed they didn't realize Ty Lee was a vampire.

“I stole this from the Salvatore Boarding House,” Long Feng explained, showing the compass. He clicked a remote in his hand and a projected image of a music box appeared on the white cloth Long Feng was standing beside. 

Hakoda, Bato, and Jet exchanged a look. Hakoda recognized that music box. It was sitting on his son’s nightstand. Sokka had been taking it everywhere, trying to figure it out. 

Sokka and Katara had explained to Hakoda about the masquerade party and the vampire assassins sent by Kiyi, who was now a good guy. _Apparently._ So, Hakoda was aware of the compass’s existence. 

_God._

Hakoda didn’t think he was ever going to get used to this. _Vampire assassins. What the fuck…_ But in the moment, he was concerned because as much as the Salvatores scared him, they also still looked like teenagers to Hakoda. He didn’t like the idea of this creep breaking into their house and stealing from them. 

“The compass does more than detect vampires,” Long Feng said, addressing the room. 

Hakoda frowned. He didn’t think Aang Bennet, who had made the compass, realized that. 

“What else does it do?” Jet asked. Hakoda had to admire Jet’s gall. The kid had always seemed like kind of a jackass to Hakoda. Maybe only because he’d gotten Katara into trouble enough times though. Jet didn’t even flinch when the Sheriff shot him a dirty look, and that had to take guts.

“It’s the missing piece to this,” Long Feng said, pointing to the projected image of the music box. “This is a scan from Roku Bennet’s grimoire.” 

“And what is it?” one of the cops asked. “Looks like my kid’s music box.” 

“It’s a weapon,” Long Feng said. “A weapon that can be activated once. The vampire detecting compass fits into the middle.”

* * *

* * *

Mystic High was crowded with cops the first Friday back after Thanksgiving break. It was the ending of the first week of December and it was a cold, bleak day. Just the kind of day Mystic Falls small-town cops were probably bored with. 

Toph just thought it was kind of funny how they were taking the time to raid a high school when an inordinate number of people had been murdered over the past couple of months. _Priorities._

The sound of dog feet padding around the halls was nerve-wracking. Although it was kind of nice to have nerves over something non-life-threatening. 

“My parents are going to murder me if I’m kicked out of high school during my junior year for having _weed_ in my locker,” Suki said. 

Well, okay so. _Kind of_ non-life threatening.

The two of them were sitting in an empty classroom, having snuck away when they realized the cops were here. Toph didn’t partake. _Much._ And she sort of thought Suki was an idiot for leaving a bag in her locker. But now wasn’t the time for criticism, it was the time for moral support. 

“You’re an idiot.” _Okay and_ some _criticism._ It was just too easy. 

“Shut up,” Suki whispered.

There was a clatter behind them. It sounded like someone had opened the window, jumped in, and knocked over a desk. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Suki asked. 

“Nothing.” _Smellerbee?_

“Same as you, probably.” _That was Jet._

“Why were you guys outside?” Toph asked. 

“Smoking under the bleachers,” Smellerbee said. “Then we saw the cop cars show up.” 

“You guys both have lockers in this hall too, right?” Suki asked. 

Toph imagined Jet and Smellerbee must be nodding. The four of them all moved closer to the doorway. Toph held onto Suki’s arm and stayed close, not wanting to stand where she’d be spotted. 

“What are they doing?” Suki whispered. 

“They just totally passed my locker,” Jet whispered back. “I know for sure I have a stash in there.” 

“Shut up!” Suki and Smellerbee both whispered. 

“Open it up,” said a male voice. _One of the cops._

“That’s Sokka’s locker,” Suki whispered. 

“Sokka Gilbert?” Smellerbee asked. “No way he smokes. He’s like, a straight-A student.” 

“He totally smokes,” Suki replied in a hushed voice. “But there’s no way he’s dumb enough to have a stash in his locker.” 

“Got it?” asked another voice in the hall. 

Toph listened to the sound of retreating footsteps, both humans and dogs. There was a pause while they all waited. Toph didn’t understand what had just happened and she was very worried about Sokka. 

“They took the device,” Suki said after a moment. 

“What was that thing?” Smellerbee asked. “A music box?” 

“Shit,” Jet said. “This is so bad.” 

“Anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?” Smellerbee asked. 

A moment later there were running footsteps in the hall. Everyone froze. Toph was panicked that it might be more cops. But a moment later she heard Sokka, Katara, and Aang's familiar voices, panting. 

“The police left,” Katara said. “You guys weren’t in class, but they came in and explained that they weren’t looking for drugs or anything, they were looking for weapons.” 

“Weapons?” Smellerbee asked, sounding scared. 

“Not guns or anything” Jet said. Toph heard his footsteps as he moved closer to Smellerbee, and the sound of his hand patting her arm. 

“They took the music box thingy, Sokka,” Suki said. “The thing that’s supposedly a weapon and goes along with that compass thingy. Which according to your dad, they also have.” 

“Lots of thingies being referenced here,” Smellerbee said. “Anyone gonna explain?” 

“I have no idea what they’re talking about, ‘Bee,” Jet said. 

Toph heard a smack. She felt for Jet. She couldn’t imagine keeping secrets like this from her friends. She also felt for Smellerbee though. She would’ve smacked anyone who told her such an obvious lie too. 

“So, what do we do?” Aang asked. 

“Try to get it back,” Suki said. 

“Okay but we need a plan,” Sokka said. 

"A plan to steal from the Founder's Council?" Katara asked. "Easier said than done."

"In the meantime, we need to warn all our vamp-" Toph stopped, remembering Smellerbee's presence. "Our friends who the council might try to use it on. Tell them to be careful."

"Oh yeah 'cause that's what our friends are known for," Sokka said in a sarcastic voice. "Being careful."

Toph didn't think his attitude was helping and she stuck her middle finger up in Sokka's general direction.

"We don't even know where they're going to be hiding it, Sokka," Katara said.

"Look it can only be used once," Toph said. "Let's regroup, make a plan, and get it back. But if no one goes anywhere alone, and we're all careful, we should be okay."

"Okay," Sokka said, though he didn't sound sure.

Toph didn't feel sure either. But what else could they do? The guys that had taken device were _cops._ Some of the known members of the Founder's Council included the mayor and the sheriff. They definitely needed a plan. Toph tried to tell herself the same thing she'd told Sokka as reassurance. The weapon had a one-time usage limitation. Surely the council wouldn't jump the gun on using it.

So, they were going to have to do some planning and that was going to take at least a little bit of time. _Great. Not terrifying at all._

* * *

* * *

It was the first weekend of December and it was cold. Snow was drifting down from the gray sky, though it wasn’t sticking. Ty Lee and Mai were supposed to meet Team Mystic Falls at the Mystic Grill because some emo band Zuko liked was playing. 

Ty Lee had been hanging out with Mai every chance she got now that they were talking again. 

Mai was a lot less angry. She was even sort of being polite to Azula. Now that Katara and Aang were helping Azula get her dad back, there was a lot less tension and the team had become less a loose group of semi-allies and more an actual friend group. 

Ty Lee and Mai paused outside the Mystic Grill. Vampires could experience temperature but tended to thrive in colder weather. Unlike when she was alive, Ty Lee loved the feeling of snow on her skin. She ran a little colder than the average human now, and the icy flakes did not melt when they touched her skin. 

She looked at Mai, who was bundled up in a long black jacket and a purple scarf. Her black twin topknots and her bangs were dusted with snow. 

“You’re staring,” Mai accused. 

“You just look really pretty,” Ty Lee said. “That’s all.” 

Mai rolled her eyes. Ty Lee didn’t miss the way Mai’s cheeks flushed though. They linked elbows and walked inside together. It was warm and crowded and lots of people were laughing and talking and dancing. 

They met their friends near the stage. Hakoda and Bato were even here, sitting at a small table to the side. Ty Lee had not told her parents about becoming a vampire. As far as they knew, she’d just decided to move out. Their reaction had been minimal. She knew Mai hadn’t told her parents either. 

It was a little unfair, that the Gilberts got a parent who knew, even if Hakoda’s expression as he watched Sokka and Zuko lean close together and laugh made it clear that he didn’t quite approve. Ty Lee wasn’t going to sit in her resentment anymore though. She was happy for Katara and Sokka. 

Azula brought shots over to them on a tray. Jet took one and went back to dancing with Kiyi. Everyone else declined. Ty Lee took one though, and after some hesitation, Mai took one as well. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing shots with you,” Mai said to Azula. 

“Oh, come on,” Azula said. “When are you going to realize Ty Lee made her own decision here?” 

“I haven’t exactly forgiven her either,” Mai said. “But we have more history.” 

“Someday you’re going to fully forgive me,” Ty Lee said. “And we’re going to follow some indy band like the band that’s playing tonight around on tour. Heck, the three of us could do it together. We have eternity and we make a badass trio.” 

“Maybe,” Mai said, looking down. “We’ll see.” 

Ty Lee sighed. She needed to find a way to show Mai she was never going to stop trying to make up for hurting her. She wasn’t going to spend eternity with her favorite person in the world resenting her. She had her plan for tonight, but she was nervous about that too.

* * *

* * *

Mai sat at the bar on her own. She was enjoying herself, but she was also conflicted. Was forgiving Ty Lee sort of like giving in? Like saying what Ty Lee had done to her hadn’t been that bad? 

She looked up to see Zuko. He raised a hand in greeting and sat down beside her. 

“Hey Zuko,” Mai said.

“I came over to say that I think you should move in with us,” Zuko said. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” 

“You hardly know me,” Mai said. 

“Yeah, but Azula and Ty Lee care about you,” Zuko said. “And the Founder’s Council is out for blood, and they have some sort of really bad weapon against vampires now. Bato is trying to hold them off but they’re getting more and more suspicious with the rising number of blood bags disappearing from the hospital. Also, there’s this mysterious army of vampires that are targeting all of us. You’ll be safer if you move into the Boarding House. There’s plenty of space.” 

“Thanks, Zuko,” Mai said. His demeanor was casual, but it was obvious he’d rehearsed this. She was kind of touched, all of a sudden. “You’re kind of a good guy, aren’t you?” 

Zuko shrugged. “Most people find me abrasive,” he said. Mai snorted. Zuko had clearly been being sincere though, and he gave her a questioning look. 

The song that was playing ended and everyone cheered. Mai and Zuko both looked up at the stage. As they did, Ty Lee walked up onto the stage. 

“What is she doing?” Zuko whispered. 

Mai shook her head. 

"And we're welcoming to the stage local performer, Ty Lee Donovan, who has requested to do a song tonight," the singer said. He stepped away from the mic stand.

Mai gaped despite herself. _What was this crazy bitch doing?_

Ty Lee took a deep breath, looking nervous. She was standing in front of the microphone. There were lots of murmurs throughout the crowd. 

“Come on,” Mai whispered to Zuko. 

The two of them hurried towards the front of the stage where Katara, Azula, Sokka, Aang, Suki, and Toph were standing. Music started to play. 

“This is for a girl,” Ty Lee said into the microphone. “I won’t say her name because she doesn’t like having the spotlight on her. But it’s for a girl who I really want to spend eternity being close to. And I'm not always the best at like. Explaining myself." Ty Lee let out a nervous laugh. "But uh, I can sing."

Mai felt her cheeks flush. Zuko looked at her in surprise and then grinned. Then Ty Lee started singing. 

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame? _

Mai watched the stage with wide eyes the entire song. When it was over, everyone cheered. Ty Lee was a talented performer. Mai had always known that. But this had been captivating for more reasons than just that. 

When Ty Lee came down from the stage and rejoined the group, everyone gathered around her and told her what a great job she’d done or hugged her. Mai hung back. The band started playing their next song. 

Mai was still conflicted. But what was she going to do? Spend eternity being angry at her favorite person? Ty Lee had made a mistake. It had hurt. But Mai thought maybe she was ready to move past it. Maybe she’d been ready for a while now. 

And something else. 

_That song hadn’t been an accident._

It was a _romantic_ song. A song about spending forever with someone. Maybe there were things she and Ty Lee had both been avoiding for a long time now. Before vampires even entered the equation. 

Maybe Mai had never planned on holding a grudge for very long. She couldn’t stay mad at Ty Lee. Not for this, not for anything. It was _Ty Lee._

So, when their other friends were distracted by the music, Mai walked over and took Ty Lee’s hand. She led her to the edge of the room. 

“Was that too much?” Ty Lee asked, looking nervous. “I know it was silly, I just-”

Mai thought about what Ty Lee had done to her. Manipulated her memories and tried to force her to leave town. It was unacceptable. Still, she could tell that Ty Lee was nervous right now and her instinct was to reassure her. “I still don't know how I feel," she said. "But it wasn't silly." 

"Mai I'm so sorry about what I did," Ty Lee said. She put her hands on either side of Mai's face. Mai understood what was about to happen and she still had no idea how to feel about it. Part of her felt like this was what she'd wanted since she was seven years old giggling on the playground despite not being the type of girl to giggle. Part of her still wasn't sure she could trust Ty Lee. She was going to kiss her back though, she knew that even through the inner confusion.

Just then there was a horrible high-pitched sound and Mai yelled out in alarm and pain.

It wasn’t just an unpleasant sound though. It was a sound that seemed to be coming from inside her head. It was a horrible screeching, like a high pitched whistle but a thousand times louder. Mai yelled in pain and tried to cover her ears, and she saw Ty Lee doing the same. It felt like the inside of Mai’s skull was expanding or something, like her head was going to explode. 

She fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Ty Lee fell too, also holding her ears. Around them, most people just looked confused. 

Then someone was dragging Mai to her feet.

* * *

* * *

“You are in love with her.” 

Katara laughed nervously and shook her head. She was sitting with Suki at a table near the bar. Suki had been on this for a while now. 

“I am not,” Katara said. “She’s a violent murderer.” Suki raised her eyebrows. Katara shifted in her chair, feeling uncomfortable. Suki had been bugging her about this since the Founder’s Ball and Katara still had not found a satisfactory way to deny it. “I care about Azula, but it’s complicated.” 

Azula, Jet, and Kiyi approached their table. Azula had two glasses of wine in her hand and she set one in front of Katara. “What are you two talking about?” 

Katara flushed. She took a long sip of the wine, hoping her dad wasn’t nearby. The music was loud. She hoped with all her heart that Azula had not been able to hear the beginning of the conversation. Suki was way off base anyway. Katara cared about Azula but Suki was reading too much into it. 

“Nothing,” Katara said. 

“The winter dance,” Suki said. “Our class voted. They’re doing a sixties theme. Katara and I might go together if neither of us get dates.” 

“Ooh, can I get in on that?” Kiyi asked. “I really wanna go to the dance. Azula said she’d do my makeup and let me borrow a dress.” 

Azula smiled. “It’s sort of fun having a sister. She’s like a little doll that I get to play with. Zuko hardly ever lets me do his makeup.” 

“I’ll put in a good word for you,” Katara said, laughing. “Maybe Zuko will wanna do more than just black eyeliner for the dance.” 

“You can do my makeup, Azula,” Jet said. “I asked my friend, Smellerbee to go to that dance thing. I don’t usually fuck with school-sponsored events but I’m trying to be a better friend, and ‘Bee really wants to go.” 

“We can all do each other's makeup and get ready for the dance together," Suki said. "It’ll be fun.” 

Azula raised her eyebrows. “That’s a good idea, Suki. You don’t normally wear makeup though, Jet. Are you making fun of me?” She looked at Katara. “You can usually tell with him. Is he being a dick? He's started responding _'so untrue worstie, I hope you die'_ to my texts and now I don't know where we stand." 

Katara and Suki both laughed. Katara had tried to deny that she occasionally found Azula's blunt social ineptitude cute, but it got more difficult by the day.

“No,” Jet said, laughing. He elbowed Azula and gave her a puppy-eyes face that Katara was pretty sure would be one-hundred percent effective on anyone. “I’m serious, okay? Your makeup always looks good. I’d let you try and make me look hot. Or, hotter than usual.” 

Kiyi giggled and Katara and Suki exchanged a look. _Interesting._ Azula looked pleased with herself. Katara felt a strong sense of affection for everyone here. A lot of bad shit had happened this school year, but she felt like their little fucked up found family had been a nice part. 

Katara exchanged a look with Kiyi and realized at that moment that Kiyi was experiencing the exact same doubts as she was about this plan to fuck Azula over. It was a bad idea, and they were going to have to think of something else. Kiyi looked away after a moment, clearing her throat. 

Katara hadn’t really put a lot of thought into the whole winter dance thing with everything else happening. But she suddenly thought about getting ready with Team Mystic Falls, and maybe dancing with Azula, and she felt warm inside. Yeah, things were scary but Katara wanted to enjoy the nice moments too. She smiled and she was about to say something else about the dance.

Just then Azula, Kiyi, and Jet all yelled in pain. Katara and Suki stood up, looking around. Azula, Kiyi and Jet were all holding their ears. 

“What is that sound?” Kiyi asked. 

Azula made a pained sound. “I don’t know,” she said. 

Jet yelled out, also clutching his ears. The pain seemed to be getting worse. The three of them fell to the ground. The place was too busy for many people to notice. Then, out of nowhere, three cops in riot gear were there. One of them grabbed Azula, the other grabbed Kiyi, and the third grabbed Jet. 

“What are you doing?” Katara asked. 

“Your friends are under the influence of a dangerous drug,” the cop said. 

Katara and Suki tried to stop them, but the cops were dragging their friends through the crowd at top speed.

* * *

* * *

Sokka and Zuko were near the stage, dancing. Zuko hadn’t been kidding about not being able to dance, but he was letting loose a little more than usual tonight. The two of them jumped up and down to the fast music. 

When the song ended, they kissed. The crowd was cheering wildly. This was a fun night. Now that they were getting into December and Sozin’s Comet was fast approaching, Sokka knew that things were going to get bad pretty fast. Also, there was the concerning fact that the Founder’s Council now had the mysterious music box device. Sokka was enjoying the fun of everyone being on the same team while it lasted. 

Sokka was glad he'd come.

He'd been kinda hesitant at first. Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty lee all seemed to think the Founder's Council having this weapon wasn't that big of a deal considering it was just a music box and it could only be used once. Kiyi seemed more nervous, but she wouldn't tell them why which was concerning.

Zuko had begged though. He'd utilized the puppy-eyes weapon and Sokka had caved. Part of Sokka was glad that Zuko had started to realize that he even _could_ use his adorableness to get what he wanted, considering he was so convinced of his own worthlessness most of the time but it was also annoying to be duped. In a cute way but still. Sokka was glad he'd caved on this right now though.

Soon their betrayal of Azula was going to come to light and that was going to suck on a massive level. But for now, they could enjoy this.

The next song started, but Sokka wasn’t done kissing Zuko. They continued to kiss, wrapping their arms around each other as the music blasted and people danced around them. Ever since their time at the cabin they’d been a lot more obnoxious about PDA. Sokka heard a drunk girl mutter something under her breath but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything other than Zuko’s lips on his and the blasting music and how much he was enjoying tonight. 

Then out of nowhere, Zuko drew back and made a sharp sound of pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko just yelled in pain and tried to hold his hands over his ears. His expression was twisted with discomfort. Sokka didn’t know what to do. Zuko fell to the ground, still yelling in pain. A few people looked down in concern. Then a cop decked out in riot gear was dragging Zuko to his feet. 

Sokka tried to say something, or stop the cop, but two more cops showed up and blocked his way while the one in riot gear dragged Zuko by the arms through the crowd. A handful of people were starting to pay attention now. The band was still playing loudly though, and through the confusion, a lot of people hadn’t picked up that anything was amiss. 

Sokka managed to shove his way through the two cops blocking his way but by the time he did, the cop that had taken Zuko was nowhere to be seen. 

Sokka ran through the crowd until he ran into Katara, Suki, Toph, and Aang near the exit. The five of them ran outside. They looked around and spotted a police van pulling away. 

Smellerbee and Longshot both ran out of the Mystic Grill after them, looking around. “What’s going on?” Smellerbee asked. “I saw those cops grab Jet.” 

“I don’t know,” Katara said, her voice panicked. “But we need to follow that van.” 

“None of us drove,” Aang said. 

“Come on,” Suki said.

There was another cop car pulled up beside the Mystic Grill. This cop was not decked out in riot gear. He was sitting with the window down sipping a cup of coffee and watching something on his phone. He’d been there at the beginning of the night too. 

“Get out,” Suki said to the cop. 

He stared at her in disbelief. “Yeah right,” he said. “Go back in there, show your fake ID to Kelly at the bar, and leave me alone. I’m watching Archie Bunker.” 

“You heard the woman,” Toph said. She stomped her foot and the door of the cop car fell to the ground. “Get the fuck out.” 

The man looked frightened. He dropped his coffee on the ground, jumped out, and ran for it. Suki jumped into the driver’s seat. 

Sokka didn’t hesitate. He just jumped into the passenger seat. Katara, Toph, and Aang piled in too. Suki turned the key, which had been left in the ignition. Aang was about to close the passenger side door but Smellerbee and Longshot both shoved their way in too. There really wasn’t room and Sokka was being crushed. 

“You guys need to stay behind,” Sokka said. He heard murmurs of agreement from Katara, Aang, and Toph. 

“No way,” Smellerbee said. “That police van is getting away.” She slammed the passenger door. “Go!” 

It was true. The van was getting ready to turn a corner. Suki slammed on the gas. The entire transaction took less than thirty seconds, and they were speeding after the police van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I literally know it's not Sunday yet but I was just like, really excited to post this chapter. I've been excited for days & I have 0 impulse control 
> 
> also a couple of little notes
> 
> y'all are too fucking nice & when I read nice comments I get all emotional and my brain short-circuits BUT I WILL respond 🥺💖
> 
> also mini spoiler but also just disclaimer: Jet & Kiyi won't be a couple or end up together just to be clear 'cause I don't want people thinking that's where this is going lmao trust me ok 🥺


	17. trust & promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Mystic Falls faces the music when the council attempts to eradicate the vampire threat in Mystic Falls.
> 
> Everyone must make a decision about where their loyalties lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: cw: police violence (ish), fire, a car crash, minor character death which took place before the events of this fic (I'll put who it is in the end-note in case you want to check) 
> 
> a/n: you guys are so nice & the comments supporting this weird little AU that I wasn't sure anyone would like really do make me so freaking happy thank you guys for your support & thank you for reading!!! 🥺 also yes I'm posting at 1 am I guess this is like. a thing™️ for me now
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

Azula was half-conscious. She was weak and sore. Having been drugged by Zhao recently, she recognized what must have happened. She had been injected with vervain while she was incapacitated by that bizarre sound. 

The sound made sense too when she thought about it. That music box weapon must have been set off. Consciousness was starting to come back, and she managed to open her eyes. 

_Shit._

She was in some sort of basement room and it was on fire. The floor and walls were blazing. Azula managed to sit up from the dirty, wooden floor and tried to bend the flames away but the vervain was making her too weak. 

She spotted Zuko and Kiyi passed out beside each other about ten feet away and crawled over to them. The room was thick with flames and smoke and their little corner was one of the few sections that had not caught fire yet but would soon. Azula shook both her siblings’ shoulders. Zuko coughed and sat up.

“What’s happening?” Zuko asked. 

Azula shook her head. “We shouldn’t have underestimated the Founder’s Council,” she said. She shook Kiyi again, and Kiyi sat up, coughing. 

“Where are we?” Kiyi asked. 

Azula didn’t know, but she scanned the room for an exit. She saw a staircase, across the room. If they could get to that, it was a start. The room was filled with flames though. It was painfully hot. 

Azula looked at Zuko and saw his expression and she knew he was thinking of the same thing she was. _That day._ The day Ozai had burned Zuko was clear in Azula’s memory and she was certain it was for Zuko too. She didn’t feel guilty often, but she had, for a moment, the other day when Zuko brought that up as an argument against bringing Ozai back. His eyes were wide and scared now. Fire was one of the only ways to kill a vampire and it was sure to be an especially cruel and slow way to go. She supposed it was how Zuko imagined he would go if Ozai were to return.

Azula couldn’t think about that now. 

They were all going to die if they didn’t get out of this room. Azula clapped her hands in front of Zuko’s face. “Focus,” she said. Zuko blinked and nodded. “We need to get to that staircase,” Azula said. “Come on, stand up.” 

She managed to stand herself though her legs felt weak thanks to the vervain injection. Zuko and Kiyi both struggled to their feet. Around them the fire was raging. 

“What about Mai and Ty Lee?” Kiyi asked. “That weapon must have affected them too.” 

“I don’t see them,” Zuko said, looking around. 

“We need to get out of here now,” Azula said. “If we work together, we can bend the fire away from us.” 

“I don’t think we can,” Kiyi said. Her voice was shaking. This was not good. Panicking was a definite way to make sure they did not survive this. Kiyi’s eyes were filled with tears though. 

“I definitely can’t,” Zuko said, and Azula was discouraged to see that he was also panicking. “I’m sorry, I can barely stand.” Even as he said it, he swayed, and he was staring at the flames with wide, terrified eyes. Azula felt weak herself and Zuko and Kiyi’s panic was making her panic too. 

She couldn’t show that though. It would make the situation worse. The flames were getting brighter and hotter and flaring up more than ever.

“We are going to die if you two can’t get it together,” Azula said. She tried to sound commanding, but it came out frightened and she knew it. “Please,” she said. Her voice was shaking bad this time and she felt her own eyes filling with tears. 

Zuko and Kiyi were right, after all. They were weakened by vervain injections in a basement that was on fire. _How humiliating, after a hundred and forty-five years, to be taken out by a group of humans in small town Virginia._ Not only that, but the very humans that had taken out Ozai and the others in 1875. Underestimating them had been an idiotic mistake. 

When Zhao had been torturing her, Azula had selfishly wondered whether anyone would mourn her. She knew now that there were people who would – Katara, Jet and Ty Lee without question. Maybe even Mai. Maybe Sokka and Aang and Suki and Toph too. They’d started as Zuko’s friends, but they were sort of hers too now. 

More importantly, Katara and Sokka were going to lose Zuko. They’d already lost their mother. They didn’t need more loss. 

Azula was the type of vampire the council feared, but Zuko and Kiyi weren’t. They didn’t deserve to die, and she had gotten them into this mess by drawing them both to Mystic Falls and contributing to the body count that eventually gained the council’s attention.

Zuko had looked after Azula when she was at her worst, even after she ruined his life by turning him into a vampire and this was how she was repaying him – leading him to his fiery death. Kiyi was the last person who deserved to die. She was so unashamedly sweet natured and soft in a way that Azula and Zuko just weren’t, and Azula would never have the chance to tell her that she admired her for it. 

“I’m sorry,” Azula said. “Zuko, I’m sorry I turned you into a vampire when you never wanted it. And I’m sorry that I was such an epic disappointment, Kiyi.” 

"You weren't," Kiyi said. "I was the disappointment. I'm so sorry I attacked Chan, it's my fault the council knows about us. I wanted them to find out, at first. I should have just stayed away."

"I'm glad we met you, Kiyi," Zuko said. "But sorry it had to end this way. And I'm so sorry about the person I was, the person you had to learn about before you met me. You deserved better."

Kiyi pulled them both into a tight hug. Zuko and Azula exchanged a shocked look They didn't _hug._ That wasn't a thing their family did. But after a moment Zuko wrapped his arms around them both and Azula thought _'fuck it we're going to die anyway,'_ and joined the hug too. Unfortunately, something about being hugged made it even harder to keep it together and a sob escaped before Azula could stop it.

To Azula’s surprise, her fear seemed to motivate Zuko and Kiyi. “We’re not going to die today,” Zuko said, pulling away from the group hug. “You’re right, Azula, we just need to work together.” Azula shook her head, no longer bothering to try to keep from crying. Kiyi was taking deep breaths though and wiping the tears from her eyes. “Hey, it’ll be okay,” Zuko said. “Let’s focus.” 

_Well they had to at least try, even if it was sure to be futile._

They all held their hands in front of them and focused on the fire and bending it away from them. Nothing happened for several moments. Azula closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was too scared. Fire-bending required discipline. She needed to get her shit together. 

Zuko yelled in frustration. At first, Azula was annoyed. Zuko had always relied on anger for bending and it made him weak. But it was working. A path clear in front of them. It was quickly engulfed again, but still. 

_It had worked._

Instead of focusing on remaining disciplined, Azula tried to get angry. This stupid council of worthless old cods was trying to kill her and her siblings. They might have already killed Mai and Ty Lee. They were a bunch of self-righteous disgusting weak pathetic _bigoted_ assholes and they weren’t going to get to be the ones to kill her. 

The anger was working. Kiyi yelled too. Azula didn’t know what kind of thing made someone as sunshine and rainbows and Kiyi angry, but it was effective. Their combined efforts were clearing a path. 

They all walked forward, still trying to bend the fire away. Azula stopped when she saw a woman, crouched in the corner, staring at them with wide, scared eyes. _Who was this?_ She had been hidden by flames before. 

“June?” Zuko asked. _The chemistry teacher?_

“Zuko?” June called. 

Azula was still focused on escaping, but the woman’s face was streaked with tears. The heat from the flames was becoming unbearable. June was going to die if they left her. 

Azula was not a hero. She was, if anything, a villain. That was how her mother had seen her from the day she was born. Her father valued her strength and discipline, but it was like Zuko said. She was a weapon to him. Unlike Zuko, Azula had embraced her identity as a vampire from the beginning – she had chosen to become one, after all. 

Making human friends was changing her view of humans though. Azula had dated a hundred plus human girls, but she’d never seen them as real people with autonomy. It was different now that she’d dated Ty Lee, turned her into a vampire, and stayed friends with her. Now that she was friends with a group of humans all of whom she respected. She considered Jet her best friend even if he was an annoying dick. And she had - _whatever she had_ \- with Katara. She didn’t want to see this random, innocent chemistry teacher be enveloped in flames. It was like Zuko said. _Her humanity wasn’t as gone as she liked to pretend._ Fuck. 

Azula came to the conclusion to help this June lady in a matter of seconds. She focused her energy and motions on the flames in front of June. Zuko and Kiyi saw what she was doing and were quick to help. 

June ran through the path through the flames to meet them. She was human, so there was no vervain in her system slowing her down. 

“Thank you,” June managed, coughing. “Fuck. What is happening?” 

None of them bothered to answer. Instead, they focused their energy on fire-bending. Within a few moments they were stumbling up the stairs. The railings were on fire and they had to bend the flames away from the steps to walk up. 

At the top, there was no exit. It was just a hallway that was also on fire. The fire in the basement had been worse, but the hall and rafters were smoldering here. 

Azula spotted Jet at the end of the hall. He was holding a wooden board and hitting something. 

“Jet?” Azula called. 

“Shit,” Jet said, looking around to see them. “You guys are here?” He looked at June in confusion. “And Ms. June?” 

Azula, Zuko and Kiyi were still weakened by vervain and the fire-bending in the basement had taken a lot out of them but they stumbled down the hall to meet Jet. The fire in the hall wasn’t deadly. _Yet._ The basement fire would surely spread soon enough though. Upon reaching Jet, Azula saw that there was a wooden door that he’d clearly been trying to break. There were no windows in here, so she could only hope it led outside. 

“Can you guys help me break down this door?” Jet asked. “Superpowers would come in handy right about now.” 

“They put vervain in our system,” Zuko said. “We don’t have super strength right now.” 

“Super strength?” June asked. “Vervain? Wait – are you guys vampires?” 

“How do you know about vampires?” Azula asked. 

“Not important right now,” June said. “We need to focus on getting out of here.” 

A smoldering wooden rafter cracked and fell to the floor at that moment. Yeah, they needed to get out of here. _Fast._

* * *

* * *

Mai woke up feeling delirious and nauseous. So far since becoming a vampire she had not felt sick or weak. That was a major perk. Right now though, her limbs felt limp. 

She was chained to a chair in some sort of cell. She looked to the side and saw Ty Lee, who was also chained up in a chair. Ty Lee was waking up too. Ty Lee groaned and blinked a few times, then shook her restraints, trying to get out. She screamed in horror upon realizing that she was stuck. 

“Sh,” Mai said. She looked through the bars. The cement hallway outside was empty and dark as far as she could see. She didn’t want to draw the attention of their captor’s though. 

“Mai?” Ty Lee said, looking at Mai in wide-eyed fear. “Oh my God. Oh god. We’re gonna die. You’re gonna die and it’s all my fault, I should have never let you get dragged into all of this. I’m so sorry.” 

She started sobbing. 

“It’s okay,” Mai said. “We’re not going to die. We’ll get out of this.” She said it with what she hoped was confidence. _Did she really believe herself though?_

Just then, someone entered the hall outside their cell and looked through the metal bars. Mai was horrified to see her father. 

“Dad?” she asked. 

Mr. and Mrs. Donovan entered the hall too. Ty Lee started crying harder at the sight of her own parents. Mrs. Donovan was crying too. 

“You’re all on the Founder’s Council, aren’t you?” Mai asked. She kept her voice dry and expressionless. 

“You’re really dead?” Ty Lee’s mother, Kim, asked. She was staring at Ty Lee in disbelief. “You’re a vampire?” 

“We don’t hurt anyone,” Ty Lee said, sobbing. “I swear. We use blood bags, from the hospital.” 

“Does Mom know about this?” Mai asked, looking at her father. 

“She knows,” Ukano said. “She’s too disgusted by you to be here.” 

“This is Boiling Rock,” Mai said. “Isn’t it?” 

_The prison her father ran._ He nodded. 

“Are you going to kill us?” Ty Lee asked. 

“No,” Ukano said. “We’re going to try to fix the problem. Keep you away from human blood.” 

“We’ll desiccate,” Ty Lee said. “That’s what’s happening to Azula’s dad. We’ll basically mummify.” 

“That’s better than allowing you wreak havoc on this town,” Ukano said. 

He walked away. Ty Lee’s parents followed. They could hear Ty Lee’s mother’s sobs echoing down the hall for several minutes. Then they heard a door slam, and it was silent. Mai didn’t know what to say. Ty Lee was sobbing quietly. 

“I’m so sorry Mai,” Ty Lee said. “I should have never gone out with Azula Salvatore. That’s how all of this started. I ruined your life.” 

“I don’t resent you for going out with Azula,” Mai said. “I don’t even resent her, not anymore. I just wish…” 

What could she say? _‘I wish I could trust my best friend again but I’m not sure I ever can? I wish I knew that you truly understood how wrong using mind control to manipulate my memories was?’_ What good would it be to say any of that out loud? It was irrelevant now. 

They were going to slowly mummify in this cell together for eternity. And Mai thought that now she could admit to herself that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Ty Lee. Despite everything, despite how much Ty Lee had hurt her, Mai loved her so much. Saying that felt wrong too though. 

She loved her _and_ she didn’t know if she had forgiven her. 

So instead of saying anything, she was silent.

* * *

* * *

As it turned out, chasing a police van in a stolen cop car with a missing door and seven teenagers inside was a surefire way to attract hoards of police. 

The cop Suki and Toph strongarmed out of his vehicle must have called for backup. Five police cars with sirens blaring showed up as they sped after the police van.

Katara tried not to think of the feeling of her mother’s car swerving off Wickery Bridge and sinking through the water. Of her dad’s Ford hitting Zhao and then rolling over, and the glass shattering and piercing her skin. 

Five more police cars came from two directions at a four way stop and blocked the road. The van sped out of sight as Suki slammed on the breaks. They were going too fast, and the car spun out of control and slammed into one of the cars blocking their way. 

Everyone was slammed forward but the impact hadn’t been that hard. Suki got the worst of it as the driver, and her head hit the steering wheel. The airbags hadn’t been released though. 

“Is everyone okay?” Aang asked. 

There were murmurs throughout the car that yes, they were alright but before any of them could really react, the police were dragging them from the car.

* * *

* * *

Measuring time was impossible. They had been in this cell for maybe twenty minutes or maybe an hour. There was nothing but the dimly lit hallway blocked by bars to look at. 

Somewhere, something was dripping. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ For a while, Ty Lee counted the drips. She got to two hundred before deciding that counting them was more maddening than anything. 

What did Mai wish?

Ty Lee was about to bridge the topic again, in part just to break the silence. Then the door down the hall opened and then shut again. Ty Lee exchanged a look with Mai. There were footsteps moving down the hall.

Ty Lee hadn’t expected her mother to show up again, but here she was, as tear stricken as before. Michi was there too. Ty Lee hadn’t expected Mai’s mother to show up at all, considering what Ukano had said. 

“Mom?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Sh,” Kim said, holding a finger in front of her lips. Ty lee and Mai exchanged another look. 

Michi was holding a key. She opened the barred door with shaking hands. Then she was working on undoing Mai’s chains. Ty Lee had not noticed at first that there were locks on their chains, just that the chains were heavy and tight, and she felt weak. The same key that had unlocked the cell worked on the chains. 

It made sense, Ty Lee supposed, that since it was her husband’s prison, Michi would have a skeleton key. As soon as Mai was unchained, she pulled her mother into a silent hug. Then Michi was undoing Ty Lee’s chains too. 

Ty Lee stood up and moved to hug her own mother, who was standing near the cell’s entrance with wide, horrified eyes. Kim moved away though. Ty Lee had a sinking feeling. So, her mom didn’t want her to desiccate for eternity, but she didn’t want to hug her either. 

“Ty Lee, I don’t want to know this about you,” Kim whispered. “I can’t-” she covered her mouth to stop a sob, but the silent tears were streaming down her face. After a moment, she managed to speak again. “I want you to compel your father and I to forget this about you,” she whispered. “Please.” 

Ty Lee shook her head. “I can’t do that,” she said in a whisper, her voice breaking as a sob built in her throat. She hadn’t used compulsion at all since using it on Mai. That had been the worst thing she had ever done. She was never going to do it again, certainly not to people she loved. Even if it meant her parents would never see her as anything but a monster ever again. “I don’t do that. I won’t.” 

“You both need to leave,” Michi whispered, her voice urgent. “We can take you the exit, but we need to be silent and we need to hurry.”

* * *

* * *

Hakoda and Bato had run outside when they saw the cops in riot gear taking the vampires and – for some reason – Jet Lockwood and the Mystic High chemistry teacher. They saw Sokka and Katara along with their friends jump into the cop car, but they weren’t fast enough to stop them from speeding away. 

Hakoda had panicked but he’d gotten a call less than fifteen minutes later from the local police station that his kids were there. 

Now he and Bato were at the Mystic Falls Police Station, talking to Sheriff Long Feng. Sokka, Katara, Suki, Toph and Aang were sitting on a bench. Also, two kids Hakoda didn’t really know. He thought they were friends of Jet though. It was a small town, so he’d seen them around. Smellerbee and Longshot, maybe? 

“They stole a police car,” Long Feng said. 

“Great,” Hakoda said, fuming. “When you press charges, remember to include the fact that they did it because your police officers had just dragged away six of their friends and their chemistry teacher from a concert filled with witnesses. You’re letting them go, now.” 

Long Feng balked. Hakoda was almost shaking with anger. He had never been a huge fan of the sheriff, but this was just evil. He was also very worried about where that van had taken the kidnapped vampires and two random humans. 

“Fine,” Long Feng said. “But their friends are likely already dead.” The way he said with a slight smirk was infuriating. Hakoda could have hit him for it, but he was in a hurry to get his kids out of here. 

“We’re going to find them and stop the council from whatever they’re doing,” Bato said, glaring. “This is murder, Long Feng.” 

“It’s not murder,” Long Feng said. “I’m protecting Mystic Falls. I thought you were on board with that?” 

“I am,” Bato said. “All the residents. Anyway, Jet Lockwood is a huma child. He’s on the council too. How could you do this?” 

“We don’t have time for this,” Katara said, standing up. “We need to go and find them.” 

She marched out of the station. A cop tried to step in front of her and she waved her hand and he punched himself in the face hard enough to knock himself over. Hakoda had not realized Katara could do _that_ and he felt a wave of pride in his daughter.

* * *

* * *

Team Mystic Falls had agreed to split up to search for a place the kidnapped vampires and Jet – _and apparently Ms. June?_ – had been taken. 

Sokka didn’t love that plan. He also didn’t see a way around it. They had no idea where that police van had gone, and Long Feng seemed to think their friends might already be dead. 

Bato had leant Sokka his car. Bato was walking around the cemetery with Hakoda and Katara. Aang, Suki and Toph were searching the town. 

Sokka knew why Bato had given him the car. His was the only mini search party with no superpowers. The car was a safety precaution. But Sokka couldn’t focus on any feelings of resentment over that when he needed to focus on finding his boyfriend and his friends. 

Smellerbee and Longshot had been impossible to ditch. So, Smellerbee was in the passenger seat of the Range Rover. Longshot was sitting in the middle seat in the back, leaning forward with an anxious expression. 

“Where are we going, exactly?” Smellerbee asked. “What are you thinking?” 

Sokka had driven to the outskirts of town. He’d spotted smoke, in the distance. It was an off chance, but he knew there were a lot of abandoned buildings along the road once you got out of town and hit country roads surrounded by just fields and forests. It seemed like a smart place to take a bunch of immortal kidnapping victims who could be killed by fire. 

“There!” Sokka said. 

It was dark out, and there were no streetlights around anymore. So the burning warehouse on the side of the road was impossible to miss. 

“Oh my god,” Smellerbee whispered. “You think they really put them in there?” 

Sokka didn’t say anything. The building was blazing and locked up tight. He Just aimed the car directly at it and hit the gas as hard as he could. He heard Longshot’s gasp of surprise and Smellerbee’s shout, but he ignored both. 

A moment later the car hit the wooden siding of the building and the burning wall collapsed. Sokka slammed on the breaks. 

He jumped out of the car and looked around. He didn’t think he’d ever been so relieved in his life. Zuko, Azula, Kiyi and Jet were hurrying through the ash towards the car, along with the chemistry teacher, June. 

Zuko threw himself into Sokka’s arms and Sokka hugged him as hard as he could. He saw Smellerbee and Longshot running to hug Jet too. They were in a hallway with wooden rafters and walls that were blazing. 

A burning rafter fell to the ground and the wall across from the one Sokka had just crashed into crumbled, and part of it collapsed. 

“We need to get away,” Sokka said. “Get in.” 

Everyone piled into the Range Rover and Sokka put it in reverse and then hit the gas, speeding backward and back onto the road. He stopped once they were at a safe distance, and all of them stared through the car windows at the building that was now collapsing on itself entirely.

* * *

* * *

Katara was utterly exhausted. After a tearful reunion with all of Team Mystic Falls, Hakoda had taken her and Sokka home. 

Mai and Ty Lee had apparently been taken to Boiling Rock Prison by their parents, who didn’t want to see them killed but still wanted to lock them up. Their mothers had freed them. 

It was nearing four in the morning. Katara was too filled with emotion and adrenaline to be tired though. She was sitting on the front porch bench with a thick blanket wrapped around her and cup of tea in her hands. 

She thought about Jet, explaining all of this to Smellerbee and Longshot. They had been demanding explanations when the three of them left the Boarding House. _Poor Jet._ He’d tried so hard to protect his friends. 

Katara thought back to crashing her car and Zhao killing her. That had been the beginning of the end. Part of her wanted to wish she had never learned about any of this. But she couldn’t. Not really. 

It was real. She’d rather know than be in the dark. And she couldn’t regret meeting Zuko and Azula and learning the truth about the secrets Jet had to live with. She couldn’t regret meeting Hama and learning water-bending. 

Katara looked up in surprise to see Azula’s Camaro pulling up and parking. Azula got out and made her way to the porch and Katara stood to meet her, shedding the blanket and leaving it on the swinging bench. She set her mug of tea on the railing. 

“Is everything okay? Did the council-”

“No, nothing like that,” Azula said before Katara could finish. Her hair was down and wet from a shower, and she was wearing just a Gucci hoodie and shorts. No makeup. “I just wanted to see you,” Azula said. “I figured you were still awake.” 

“Yeah,” Katara said, leaning against the railing of the porch. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Me neither,” Azula said.

There was a pause. “Zuko said you were the one who insisted on rescuing that June lady.” 

Azula leaned against the railing beside Katara and shook her head, looking baffled. “I came to this town not caring if I destroyed it or not,” Azula said. “I used to hate the humans of Mystic Falls you know. The founding families especially. For what they did to my father. But tonight…I found myself wanting to protect -” she paused. “Everyone. My siblings, Jet, Mai and Ty Lee. How does that happen?” she paused, looking down. “I’m not a hero, Katara. I don’t do good. It’s not in me.” 

Katara didn’t say anything at first. She was staring at Azula hard. _Was this an act?_ Katara didn’t think so. As far as Azula knew, she already had what she wanted. Katara and Aang’s promise to help her open the tomb. 

“Maybe it is,” Katara said at last. "I believe that it is is." She meant it too. She wouldn't have forgiven Azula for as much as she had if she didn't, with all her heart, believe in Azula's capacity for good. 

Azula shook her head. “That’s reserved for people like my brother, and you. All of you. I’ve given you every reason to hate me, and you were all still ready to save me tonight.” 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Katara asked. 

“Your friends look at you as a leader,” Azula said. “I know Aang would have never agreed to help me if it weren’t for you. It would be easy for me to still be the villain, or the monster here. Somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving. I wanted to thank you, for that.” 

Katara smiled a little, but it was a sad smile. She wanted Azula to see herself as Katara saw her – someone with a capacity to not just be more than a monster, but to be a true hero. “You’re welcome,” she said. 

Azula turned to her and leaned in, slow. She kissed Katara’s cheek. Katara wasn’t sure she was thinking clearly after the insane night she’d had, with Azula’s lips pressed against her skin and the heavy tension between them. She wasn’t sure she cared. She _almost_ turned her head and pressed her lips against Azula’s. 

_Almost._

* * *

* * *

Kiyi woke up with her head resting against Zuko's shoulder. They had both fallen asleep on the sofa. Zuko was reading something - _'The Catcher in the Rye'_ \- Kiyi read the title. _Pretentious_ and _annoying._ That thought was fonder than she would have suspected. 

Zuko had acted like....well, he'd acted like a big brother back there, she supposed.

Imagine that. 

Kiyi had been dreaming of a friend she'd lost a long time ago. _Lily._ She shuddered, remembering Lily's head on her shoulder, her pale face covered in sweat. Five hundred plus years on this planet and she'd died sobbing about the family she'd lost in a long-ago fire. 

Kiyi supposed she had dreamed of Lily because Lily had died of a werewolf bite, and relived her worst memories as she went. Waking up surrounded by fire and weakened by vervain would be among such memories for Kiyi - were she ever so unlucky. 

She stretched and yawned. 

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

Kiyi smiled a little sadly. Zuko must have barely moved and he was apologizing. "It's okay," she said. "I was dreaming of fire." _A partial truth, at least._

They stayed silent for a long time. Kyi leaned back into the sofa cushions. She was about to rest her head against Zuko again and go back to sleep when Zuko cleared his throat. It had to be close to three or four in the morning. They had suffered a great ordeal tonight. _Of course he wanted to talk._

Kiyi said nothing. She just leaned back and stared ahead at the darkened room, waiting. 

At last, Zuko spoke. "There are a lot of things we haven't talked about," he said. 

Kiyi said nothing still. She was wide awake now, and she wished she wasn't. She knew what he was going to ask and she wished she didn't have to be the person to talk to him about this. 

Because it was hard but also because he deserved to hear it from someone less biased. 

Kiyi's chest ached. She didn't like to think or talk about her mother. Zuko and Azula's lack of questions about her had been odd and a bit of a red flag but also somewhat of a relief. What the fuck was she supposed to say? 

"I wanted to ask you about....our mother," Zuko said. "Is she-"

"She's dead," Kiyi said before Zuko could finish. She knew it came out in a snap and she felt guilt wrenching at her chest for that. She looked at Zuko and saw how much that hurt and she wanted to feel worse than she did. 

"She's-" Zuko shook his head, looking baffled. 

Kiyi closed her eyes. She had almost died a horrible death tonight and Zuko had helped save her. Also, he had lost Ursa too. Except without closure. _Had Kiyi really gotten that much?_ She allowed a long pause before speaking again. When she did, she tried to keep her voice measured, but it was hard. 

"I'm sorry," Kiyi said. "This isn't easy to talk about." 

"Right," Zuko said. He was staring at his lap and Kiyi saw that his eyes were bright with tears. She wanted to put a comforting hand on his back but she stopped herself. Would he really want that when he heard the next part? 

"She's dead because of me," Kiyi said. Zuko stared at her, his expression as horrified as she had imagined. "It's not what you think though. She died of tuberculosis." Kiyi paused. "Which she caught from me. Shortly after she made sure I was changed into a vampire to save my life." 

"You didn't think to give her vampire blood, or-"

"She didn't want it," Kiyi interrupted. It came out angrier than she had expected. "I tried, Zuko. Okay? But I would never do what she did to me - I would never take that choice away from anyone. Not ever." 

"So how did you...?" 

"Your uncle changed me," Kiyi said. 

Zuko stood up, looking furious. "You're lying." 

Kiyi hugged her knees and shook her head. "I'm not lying," she said. "I'm sorry but-"

"Uncle wouldn't keep that from me," Zuko said. "That my mother was alive? And that I had another sister? He wouldn't lie about that."

Kiyi was starting to get angry now. She had a base level of knowledge about her siblings. She had read plenty of Zuko's diaries from over the years. She knew that what she was explaining wasn't easy to take, but it wasn't easy to tell either. She stood up too and glared at Zuko. 

"Really?" she asked, her voice shaking. "He wouldn't?" She could have hit him, or fire-bent at him, the way she was suddenly furious. She knew he was hurt but it was just so _hypocritical._ "Because our mother kept you and Azula's existence from me my entire life." 

"That's not the-"

"Not the same?" Kiyi asked, seething. They were in each other's face, standing in the middle of the room and both shaking now. "What would be the same then, Zuko? You keeping our mother's potential survival in eighteen-seventy-five from Azula for over a century?"

Zuko said nothing for a moment. Then he turned away and yelled in anger, his breath filled with fire. 

"You're not better than Azula, you know," Kiyi said. She was being just a little malicious now, and it was working, because Zuko's expression was shocked. "You were both violent and horrible but you had your Uncle Iroh and she just had you. And you either went along with what she wanted or fought her with violence." 

"Don't talk to me about Azula, okay?" Zuko said. "You don't know. Yeah, I had my uncle but she turned him away again and again. I stopped killing people after five years in the eighteen-nineties, and I still feel horrible about it, Azula has been killing indiscriminately until a few months ago. Do you know how many human friends of mine she's murdered over the years? What it's been like, having to forgive her for ruining my life everywhere I went for years? And you don't know what it was like when it was just us and we didn't have anyone and Azula wasn't in her right mind and I had to protect us both. You could _never_ know what that was like. So no, maybe I'm not better than her. I get it. But you - you were never alone with no one like us. So don't act like you would've been perfect even if our mother hadn't chosen you. Anyway, you said you had your father." 

"Yeah," Kiyi said. The fight went out of her then. If Zuko tried to yell at her about Ikem, she would just start crying. And that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be a weak little crybaby who started a fight and then cried when it got turned around on her. But the loss of her father was a fresh wound, and she didn't want Zuko digging in it. "I had my father." 

Zuko was still glaring though, not having caught onto the softer tone in her voice. "Yeah, exactly," he said. "You had your father. Azula and I? We had a father who would do this," he gestured to his burnt face. "We had a father who convinced Azula that she wasn't good for anything other than being a weapon from the age of six onward, and maybe it even started sooner than that. A father who attempted to kill me at eighteen. You think I had all this support? I didn't. I disappointed my uncle when I became a vampire and for years it was just Azula and me. You have no idea what that was like." 

Kiyi sighed. She was tired of this. They weren't going to get to the bottom of it, and she sat back down on the sofa. "Let me ask you a question," she said. "If you had a chance to bring our mother back, would you?" 

Zuko said nothing at first, still standing and glaring at her. He also looked confused now though. 

"Why?" he asked at last. 

Kiyi thought he knew why. She waited for him to sit down before answering though. "I know you loved her," Kiyi said. "I loved her too. More than anything in this world. But Azula hated her." 

"How do you know that?" Zuko asked. 

"I read your diaries, remember?" Kiyi said. "I know about the hallucinations. That didn't come from nowhere, it came from trauma of some kind. I'm just saying, different people have different experiences, and maybe that's okay." 

"Okay," Zuko said. "What's with the therapy session? I thought we were fighting." 

Kiyi rolled her eyes. "I never wanted to fight. But I'm trying to get you to think about this because I'm getting really tired of lying to Azula and I think Katara is about to break." 

Realization seemed to hit Zuko. 

"You can't help her bring back my father," Zuko said. "It's more than sibling rivalry or - or - different experiences. Anyway didn't you hear me? Azula was a weapon to him, nothing else. She has this delusional idea that we'll be a family again if he comes back but it's insane. He was a monster. He wanted to build a master race of vampires and take over the world, Kiyi. He will slaughter everyone in this town including us and laugh while doing it and if you think him coming back will be good for Azula you're wrong." 

Kiyi didn't say anything for a moment. She had no idea how much truth there was to any of that. She had been positive Zuko and Azula would be irredeemable before meeting them though, and she had been wrong. They both had good in them. Maybe the same was true of Ozai and Zuko just didn't see it. 

"Just think about who you're willing to fight over this, Zuko," Kiyi said at last. "That's all."

* * *

* * *

_’Vampires?’ Smellerbee had asked, her eyes wide and terrified. ‘And you hunt them? Like…for real?’_

_Longshot’s questioning look had been filled with shock and horror._

Jet didn’t know if he felt worse for lying to his friends or for letting them find out the truth. 

They were part of this now, and he hated that. This world was filled with violence and death and horror and Jet didn’t want that for his friends. He wanted better for them. 

It had been so weird, going to school today like nothing had happened over the weekend. All day Smellerbee and Longshot had been cornering him with new questions. 

_‘So the Salvatores are vampires but they’re like…good vampires?’_

_‘Are you dating that Kiyi vampire chick? Does she drink your blood?’_

_‘They have MIND CONTROL?’_

_‘What else is real? Witches? Ghosts?’_

That's what it had been all day. They were sitting under the bleachers, smoking. Jet didn't want to talk about the supernatural anymore. He'd cultivated a double life where his friends got to stay out of all this shit. Now he had put them in danger once and surely would again.

"So the Salvatores are good, and so is Kiyi. And we have no clue why the weapon meant for vampires hurt you and June?" 

"The Salvatores are good-ish," Jet corrected. "But basically yes."

"And you're a vampire hunter," Smellerbee said, repeating the statement for the eight-millionth time. "But you're friends with vampires?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "It's complicated."

"You're kinda like a superhero and they're the antiheroes," Smellerbee said, grinning. "You're Batman and they're the Rogues." Longshot rolled his eyes.

"I mean not exactly," Jet said. "But listen, I really don't want you guys involved in this." Jet could tell that Longshot was ignoring his imploring, and Smellerbee was actively delighting in the idea of the supernatural, but he pressed on anyway. "That's just it. I'm friends with vampires, and witches - or, a witch - and it's dangerous. You guys saw what happened over the weekend."

"All the more reason for us to know what's going on with you," Smellerbee said.

Longshot nodded emphatically.

Was it touching to have his friends worried about him? Sure. But Jet also saw this going a bad way. His parents had died bloody living this life and he'd accepted that he was going to as well. Aang and Toph and Katara were sort of mystical themselves. Sokka and Suki had figured out about the supernatural on their own and chosen to get involved for their own reasons. Jet didn't feel responsible for any of them the way he did Smellerbee and Longshot. They were never supposed to be in danger from all this.

And Jet had not forgotten the potential army of vampires being built in New Orleans with some mysterious fascist leader.

He wanted his friends far away from all this.

"So the way you and Azula constantly make stupid _'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'_ references around each other is - what? Secret code?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jet said. "We're doing a re-watch."

Smellerbee grinned. "Clearly you really hate vampires and think they're too dangerous to spend time around except when absolutely necessary, such as watching stupid nineties horror shows," she said. "Right?"

Longshot also looked amused. Jet didn't think they were getting this. Had they missed the fire? It wasn't just about vampires versus non-vampires it was about being put in life or death situations.

"You don't understand-"

"How we helped save your ass over the weekend?" Smellerbee interrupted.

Longshot gave Jet a look that indicated his agreement with her point. Jet sighed. That was literally his exact point. He didn't like that they'd made themselves enemies of the council, that they'd risked their lives.

"C'mon at least tell us more cool supernatural facts. Are satyrs real?" Smellerbee asked. Jet shook his head. "Mermaids?" Jet shrugged but shook his head. "Werewolves?"

"Uh yeah, actually," Jet said. "Kiyi was telling me about them. Nasty fuckers. I guess people are born with the gene but you have to take a human life to become one."

"Uff," Smellerbee said. "Although I guess not grosser than vampires having to drink human blood to turn."

"Look I'm not going to lie to you guys anymore," Jet said. "But let me have some time where I feel like a normal person, ya know?"

Longshot nodded.

"That's fair," Smellerbee said. "But you can't exactly blame us for having questions."

"I don't," Jet said. "But trust me, being involved in all this, it isn't some fun game, okay?"

Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged a look that Jet did not like. He got the gist. They thought parts of it were fun. And okay - maybe. But it wasn't worth it in the end. And not taking it seriously was not smart.

* * *

* * *

Aang stared at the candle on the cafeteria table in front of him and Zuko. After a moment it lit. 

They were alone in the cafeteria. Yes, they were skipping history, but this was kind of more important. With Sozin's Comet approaching and outside forces controlled by a fascist leader who wanted to kidnap Katara for some reason, Aang was determined to learn as much as possible to protect the town and his friends.

"Good work," Zuko said. "You're mastering control of all the elements and learning spellwork incredibly quickly. Faster than most witches I've known."

"How many witches have you known?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. "A few," he said. "Traditionally witches aren't big vampire fans, so I've never been friends with any until now."

"Why?" Aang asked. "What's with the YA novel style rivalry?"

"Vampires kind of go against nature," Zuko said, shrugging. "Witches exist to maintain the balance. They connect with all the elements and the spirit world."

"But vampires can be benders," Aang said. "I don't get it."

"It's not the same," Zuko said. "I'm not the best person to ask. My uncle understands it better than me, but witches draw their power from the spirit world which is why they can cast spells and communicate with spirits but benders can't. Vampires are dead. We're violations against the balance of life and death. We can bend whatever element we could bend while we were alive, but if a witch turned into a vampire, they would lose their connection to the spirit world and all their bending abilities."

"Huh," Aang said. He put the candle out and re-lit it.

"Show off," Zuko said.

Aang grinned and did the trick again.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Zuko said, after a moment. He was more serious than before. Aang nodded. "This plan to double-cross Azula...?"

"You're having doubts?" Aang asked.

"No!" Zuko said. Aang raised his eyebrows. Zuko's denial was pretty strong. Aang knew Zuko hated his father and was terrified of him. Still. Zuko also loved Azula, even if he denied it. "I don't know," Zuko said. He buried his face in his arms. "I'm starting to doubt everything."

"Well," Aang said, hesitant. "I guess....I mean, ask yourself why exactly you're so determined to keep this tomb closed. I don't want anyone to get hurt either but I mean. Do you want the tomb closed because you want to protect Mystic Falls or because you hate your father?"

Aang genuinely did not know which it was. He only asked because he had to wonder why Zuko had not stopped Azula from murdering innocent campers or a chemistry teacher or turning Ty Lee into a vampire if he really valued protecting Mystic Falls above all else. Obviously, Azula was Zuko's family but still.

Aang really didn't know where he stood. He had agreed to the plan to back out of helping Azula last minute with the intention of protecting Mystic Falls but lately it felt like all it was going to do was hurt a friend and potentially damage Zuko and Azula's already fragile relationship beyond repair. Aang just wished he knew more about Ozai. Without knowing much about Ozai other than that Zuko hated him and Azula loved him, it was hard to make a decision.

* * *

* * *

Ty Lee had been talking about her plans on what to wear to the sixties-themed dance this weekend - the last weekend of school before winter break - for a while now. She wished Mai would tell her to shut up. She was babbling and she knew it.

They were sitting at the bar at the Mystic Grill, each sipping a Shirley Temple. It had been a couple days since the terrifying kidnapping by the council and they still hadn't addressed what had _almost_ happened right before the whole police kidnapping. Ty Lee was dying. She had almost _kissed_ Mai and they had yet to even address it.

"How are things going with your parents?" Mai asked.

Ty Lee bit her lip and looked down. _Great._ The last thing she wanted to talk or think about.

"I can't believe they've known about vampires this entire time," Ty Lee said. "I've talked to my mom a few times. She uh, she said she didn't _really_ know. You know? She knew the legends, but she didn't believe them. She'd been having doubts with all these bodies drained of blood, then Chan starts talking about how Zuko Salvatore is a vampire who attacked him. All the members of the council who were having doubts kinda became certain. And they set off that weapon, and, well, you know what happened."

Mai nodded, looking down. "My mom said the same thing."

"And your dad?" Ty Lee asked.

Mai wouldn't meet her eyes. "I don't know. He hasn't come after me with a pitchfork, so there's that. I got to see my mom and Tom-Tom yesterday though."

That seemed to cheer Mai up a marginal amount. "That's good," Ty Lee offered.

"So your dad? And your sisters?" Mai asked.

"My dad is just like my mom," Ty Lee said. "They want me to compel them to forget. And my sisters still have no idea. But I mean it's fine, it's not like we were ever the Brady Bunch."

"They're still your family," Mai said in a soft voice.

"I have a new family," Ty Lee said, shaking her head. "Mai, I have you. I know you're not Azula's biggest fan, but she's helped me a lot and I have her. I have Zuko, and Aang, Sokka and Katara, and Jet, Suki - Toph. Even Kiyi. We're - you know - we're Team Mystic Falls." Ty Lee meant what she was saying but she couldn't pretend it didn't hurt that her own parents wanted to forget what she was because they were so disgusted by her. She was doing her best to sound cheerful, but she knew it came out half-hearted.

Mai put a hand on her knee. Ty Lee looked down at Mai's hand and then looked up to meet Mai's eyes. "You don't have to do that," Mai said.

"Do what?" Ty Lee asked.

"Pretend to be okay," Mai said.

Ty Lee was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Mai's hand. "You don't either," Ty Lee said. "You know that, right? Your dad really - god, I don't even know what to say. It's fucked up."

"Yeah," Mai said. "It is. And I'm not pretending to be okay."

Ty Lee took Mai's hand and intertwined their fingers. She squeezed, meeting Mai's eyes. Nothing was actually okay in the world but Ty Lee felt as though things were starting to be okay with her and Mai and that made it feel like everything could be right in the world again - someday.

* * *

* * *

“So this dance on Saturday,” Zuko said. “It’s sixties-themed? Why exactly?” 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “For fun,” he said. “Foreign concept, I know.” 

They sitting on the bleachers. 

It was bizarre just going back to school like they hadn’t fought the Mystic Falls police department over the weekend, but also, what else were they supposed to do? 

The bleachers were covered in a light layer of frost and the sky was clear and bright. Sokka rubbed his cold hands together. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka and summoned a handful of flames in front of them. Sokka appreciated the warmth – and the adorable dramatics – but he looked around, nervous. 

“Are we not worried about the secret anymore?” Sokka asked. He felt Zuko shrug against him. 

“The Founder Council already know about us. Clearly.” 

“Yeah,” Sokka said. “How are you coping?” 

Zuko didn’t answer at first. He rested his chin against Sokka’s shoulder and sighed. “Better whenever I remember I’m dating a total badass who rescued me and my sisters and our vampire hunter friend, and our chemistry teacher from a super powerful council that was strong enough to take down my dad and twenty-seven other vampires in eighteen-seventy-five. With no superpowers or anything. Just a borrowed range rover and zero fucks to give.” 

“Only the power of love, baby,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. Zuko had been exalting him like some kind of hero ever since the fire. Sokka was pretending he didn’t love it. 

Zuko laughed. “You’re so dumb,” he said. They sat in silence for a moment longer. Sokka had chosen to sit outside on the cold bleachers because he knew no one else would be here. It was obvious Zuko had something he'd been wanting to talk about. He’d almost started talking and then dropped it several times now “So I talked to Kiyi,” Zuko said. 

“Oh?” Sokka asked. He tried to keep his tone casual but he knew this conversation had been on the way for a while. 

“My mother died shortly after Kiyi became a vampire. But she got to live a long time after the fire. She married a guy for love. Had a daughter who wasn’t a horrible disappointment.” Zuko stopped talking and scoffed. Sokka twisted to look at him, and Zuko shook his head. “That came out wrong. A _child_ that wasn’t a horrible disappointment. I didn’t mean to make it sounds like Azula was the only disappointment. I definitely was too.” He sighed. “My mother killed my grandfather because my grandfather was planning on killing me and then she faked her own death to avoid my father’s wrath. Then she ran away, and she had a life.” 

_God Zuko’s family was fucked up._

“Sounds like she risked a lot to set that fire,” Sokka said. “She must have really loved you.” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “I think she did. Except that she never told Kiyi about me. She never looked for me. I don't know what to think.”

“But you know that she cared about you, ” Sokka said. "And that she got to live, for a while, after she left." He realized as he was saying it that it wasn't all that comforting. "Still, I'm so sorry." 

“Me too," Zuko said. "But there’s more.” 

“Isn’t there always?” Sokka asked. 

“In our world, yeah,” Zuko said. “I have to tell you something. Something I decided.” 

“You can tell me anything,” Sokka said. “I’ll support you no matter what, obviously.” 

“I’m done fighting Azula,” Zuko said. _Okay, so Sokka had not seen that coming._ “But if my father does come back, you need to know that I wasn’t lying about the things he’s capable of,” Zuko went on. “We all need to be prepared.” 

Sokka wanted to say that he didn’t think Katara would help Azula, but he wasn’t at all sure he could say that. So, he just nodded and leaned his head against Zuko’s chest. This was potentially going to be very, very bad. But at least they could be done lying. And he’d meant it when he said he supported Zuko no matter what. 

“What do you think will happen?” Sokka asked. 

“I think my father is violent and unpredictable and Azula is just now becoming a better version of herself because she’s forgotten or unlearned a lot of what he taught her and that I don’t want to fight her on this but I will do whatever I have to in order to protect the people of this town.” He paused. “And that I have to prepare for the possibility that Azula is going to majorly backslide when our father returns and I’m going to lose her.” 

"I don't understand," Sokka said. "If you're so sure that bringing Ozai back is a bad idea, why are you going to step back and let Azula go through with it?"

There was a pause. Sokka could feel Zuko's tension and he wished he could help. "Because," Zuko said. "I don't - I can't trust myself. It's been a hundred and forty-five years since I've seen my father. I'm worried that I've been doing this for selfish reasons, without even knowing it. I came here to protect the people of Mystic Falls, but even my uncle thought I just didn't want to lose Azula to my father after all this time. Kiyi thinks I'm just being selfish. I don't know what to think."

_Oh._

Sokka didn't know what to say to that. This entire situation just kept getting more complicated. So, Sokka decided to ask the next thing he was worried about, even though he had a feeling he knew the answer and he wasn't going to like it.

“So you’re not running away,” Sokka said. “Even though you think your dad will kill you.” 

“I think he’ll _try,_ " Zuko said. “I'm done being afraid of him though. I won't let him hurt anyone, especially not the people I care about." Sokka didn't say anything, taking that in. Zuko didn't talk about his dad a lot, but from what Sokka did know he was aware that not being afraid of Ozai was a feat for Zuko. "I was preparing to fight Azula, you know. Drinking human blood and all. Practicing my fire-bending more than I have in years. But I see now that I might have to fight my father.” 

“That’s very courageous and all,” Sokka said. “But what if I asked you to hide or run away pretty-please?” 

No part of Sokka expected Zuko to agree to that but he could hope, just a little. He was terrified of what Ozai would do if he returned, and the idea of losing Zuko was beyond painful.

“That won’t work,” Zuko said. “Sokka, I’m serious. I’m not letting my father kill a town filled with innocent people.” 

Sokka sighed. “I know,” he said. “I know you’re not. That’s why I love you. And I’ll help, of course. Whatever it takes.” 

“And if I asked you to leave town or hide pretty-please it would also be a no?” Zuko asked. Sokka just laughed. It was humorless. Just his way of saying _‘as if.’_ He turned to look at Zuko and saw him smiling, just a little. “Didn’t think so,” Zuko said. “Worth a try I suppose.” 

They sat in silence for a bit longer. Sokka had noticed Katara had been awfully quiet the past couple days. He thought she was probably deciding what to do. It was a dangerous game they were playing, lying to Azula. And Katara had never been fully on board. If Zuko was done fighting Azula, Katara likely was as well. 

Sozin’s Comet would be arriving in just over a week now. Things were about to get a lot more dangerous if Ozai was anywhere near as bad as Zuko described. Sokka told himself they should appreciate the calm before the storm but part of him felt like this entire school year so far had been a storm. So, it was hard to trust the prospect of the sixties-themed winter dance being as fun and nonviolent as Sokka hoped.

* * *

* * *

Katara woke up from a nightmare about Mystic Falls on fire with a gasp. Her head had been resting against Sokka's shoulder in the living room. She sat up, blinking.

She must have woken Sokka up as well. "You good?" he asked, yawning. 

Katara nodded, leaning against him again. Their homework was spread on the coffee table in front of them, untouched. It felt more and more unimportant these days, to keep up with things like homework. 

Katara didn't want to see innocent people hurt. But would Azula really allow that after talking about how much she wanted to protect the town and everyone in it? 

Maybe Katara had been too hard on her. Maybe they all had. 

Or maybe Katara was being a selfish bitch and letting her hormones interfere with her morals. Or maybe before she had been letting her uptight morals interfere with her relationships. _GOD!_

It was all so frustrating.

Sokka must have felt her tension. "You sure you're good?" he asked, yawning. Katara wondered what time it was. Surely past midnight. "Maybe we should both go to bed," Sokka said. "It is a school night, after all."

 _'Who gives a shit about that?'_ Katara thought, but didn't say.

There was a pause, while they both sank into the sofa cushions again, exhausted.

"Zuko told me Kiyi is getting tired of lying," Sokka said in a soft voice. "And he's tired of it too, I think."

Katara said nothing. She knew what he was trying to ask and she didn't have an answer. Not yet. Or maybe she did and she was just worried he wouldn't like it.

"I told him I'm all in," Sokka said.

Katara sat up and turned to face Sokka, meeting his eyes in the dim light of the moon shining through the window. "All in?" she asked. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"I just said I'm by his side," Sokka said. "No matter what happens."

_Oh._

So Zuko and Kiyi were done lying. Sokka was all in for whatever Zuko wanted. Maybe it was time that they were all on the same side - the way they should be.

Maybe it was time for Katara to get her shit together and decide what she was all in for as well. No matter what it meant. That almost kiss on the porch over the weekend had been living in her mind rent-free all week. It wasn't just the kiss though. It was _Azula._ Everything Azula was and could be and everything they could be together.

Neither of them had addressed the cheek kiss or the way Katara had almost turned her head. Katara had needed time, to gather her thoughts. She thought she knew where she stood now though.

* * *

* * *

Azula was frustrated because Katara had been avoiding her all week. They had almost _kissed._ Then, five days of radio silence. 

_‘You could also call her.’_ That was the useless advice Mai had given. 

Ty Lee was even less help. _‘You should just show up on her doorstep again. That’s romantic as heck.’_

Zuko was surprised when he overheard Azula telling Mai and Ty Lee about the almost kiss but quickly jumped into surprisingly supportive mode. His second response - _‘just tell her how you feel,’_ \- was at least better than his first, joking response. _‘You have feelings for her? I guess this proves you_ have _feelings, which is good.’_

The downside of living with a house filled with vampires with super-hearing was that nothing was private. So, Kiyi came to chime in too with _‘aw that’s so adorable please, please can we get ice cream and stay up late talking about it?’_

Azula was pacing the living room and debating calling Katara. It was Friday, so almost a week since the kiss. Also, the day before the stupid sixties themed dance they were all supposed to be going to as a group. Not if Katara kept avoiding Azula. 

The kiss had been haunting Azula all week. She did not attend Mystic High like Zuko did. So she had not been forced to be in Katara's presence. Therefore, they had not seen each other. Which was torture.

Worse, she had been dreaming about the kiss going further.

Genuinely, nothing could be worse than experiencing the sparkling electricity of kissing a girl like Katara and falling in love with Katara's skin against her lips and then being deprived of her presence all week.

Azula was going insane.

She wanted nothing more than for them to talk but she was also terrified of what the conversation would be.

What if Katara regretted the moment?

What if Katara was disgusted by herself for almost kissing a murderous villain like Azula?

But also, what if Katara didn't regret it and she was just scared too? Maybe Azula was becoming the type of person Katara would want to kiss. Maybe -

Maybe she should take Mai's stupid advice.

Just as Azula was about to hit _‘call’_ the front door opened. Azula froze and waited. A moment later, Katara, Kiyi, and Aang were in the room.

“We need to talk,” Katara said. 

“Glad you brought an entourage for that,” Azula said. 

“We kinda all need to talk,” Aang said. 

The three of them were standing near the exit to the room. Azula shrugged, crossing her arms. “So talk,” she said. She was glad she had finally had time to hand wash some of her gowns and she was in a modern haute couture dress. She wanted to appear commanding right now, and the Gucci hoodie just wasn't that. It was important to appear commanding because internally she was back to panicking about what Katara was thinking. 

“I was going to double-cross you,” Kiyi said. 

Azula stared at her. She had no idea how to react. Was this a joke? 

All her panic about Katara telling her she was disgusting and should stay away or that she hated her - and this was what they were here to tell her? Azula supposed her initial response should have been rage. In reality, she was just stumped.

“What?” Azula asked at last. It was a stupid question, but her mind was sort of blank. 

“I’m sorry,” Kiyi said. “When I first learned about you, I thought you were evil. I was willing to do anything to keep you from opening that tomb. But I know you better now. And I regret lying.” 

Azula looked at Katara and Aang. “And you two?” she asked. 

“We were trying to protect Mystic Falls,” Aang said. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara said. She took a step forward. “But I’m done lying. If you think bringing back your dad is a good idea, I trust you. I really will help.” 

Azula didn’t know how to react. She supposed she should have seen the double-cross coming. She would have, at another time. She had changed a lot though. She had put her trust in her sister, and her friends. She’d put her trust in Katara. 

And she’d be lying if she said that there wasn’t a voice that sounded a lot like her father’s in the back of her mind saying _‘trust is for fools’_ right now. But Katara was trusting her now, and Katara wasn’t a fool. 

So, Azula just nodded. “And you, witch?” she asked, looking at Aang. 

“I trust Katara,” Aang said.

There was a long moment of silence. Azula supposed she should be angry at them, for lying, but she wasn’t. She understood why they had done it and she understood that they had not had to come forward now. The fact that they were choosing to be honest now when Azula hadn't even suspected them meant something.

“Okayy,” Kiyi said at last. “I think Sokka texted the group chat to meet at the Mystic Grill. So, I’m gonna go.” 

“Same,” Aang said.

“We’ll catch up,” Katara said. 

Kiyi and Aang walked away. Azula heard the front door open and shut a moment later. She didn’t say anything, waiting for Katara to talk. 

Katara took a deep breath and crossed the room. She reached around her neck and took off the vervain filled locket Azula had given her, setting it on the bookshelf beside her. Then she met Azula’s eyes. 

“I understand if you need to compel me to tell the truth,” Katara said. “So that you know this is real.” She paused. “There’s something that’s been bothering me though. You could have compelled me to be your friend. Or to trust you. Why didn’t you?” 

Azula shook her head. She took the locket from the shelf and put it back around Katara’s neck, not breaking eye contact. “I didn’t compel you because I wanted it to be real,” she said.

It was true, in a way. Part of it was that she didn’t think you _could_ compel someone to learn bending. But there were other times she could have compelled Katara. She could have compelled her to trust her and care about her. And at first, she couldn’t have said why she didn’t. It felt easy and obvious now. She hadn’t done it because then it wouldn’t be real. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t called or anything,” Katara said. “It was wrong to stay away. But I needed time to think. I had to decide what I wanted.” 

“And did you?” Azula asked. 

Katara nodded. “I’m with you,” she said. “No matter what. You told me you wanted to protect Mystic Falls. So I’m trusting you that whatever your dad is really like, he’s not going to destroy this town or kill the people that I love or you wouldn’t be so determined to bring him back.” 

Azula said nothing. She wanted to agree with Katara. She did love her father. As far back as she could remember, he had always been there to remind her how valuable she was, and what an excellent vampire she would someday make. He had shaped her destiny so that she could become - _what?_

A monster? 

Azula ignored that thought. Her father did love her. He would be so grateful to her for bringing him back. Surely his first instinct wouldn’t be to go on a killing spree like Zuko thought.

She remembered something Zuko had said a while back, when she called Zhao an old friend. _‘You see the past through rose colored glasses.’_

No. She didn’t. If anything, Zuko saw the past through tinted lenses. He hated their father irrationally. 

“I’m trusting you that this is a good idea,” Katara said. “Promise me I won’t regret it.” 

Azula had no idea if Katara was going to regret helping her. She had never been so confused and uncertain in her entire existence. Katara’s original reasoning that she had to stop Azula from opening the tomb to protect Mystic Falls was solid. If it weren’t, Azula would be a lot more upset about the almost betrayal and deep down, she knew it. 

Ozai was a violent and dangerous man. He was power-hungry and unstoppable. 

Azula admired her father more than anything. She wasn’t sure how he was going to fit into her new life, but she was determined to make sure that it worked. She owed her father that much. He had given her eternal life, after all. 

Would Katara regret this? Possibly. Azula wasn’t going to make a promise she couldn’t keep. She had, after all, promised not to lie to Katara. 

She could get around promising though - if she was just honest enough. "I promise that I would never want to see you hurt," Azula said. It was close enough. _It had to be close enough._

Katara broke the distance and pressed her lips against Azula's and it was exactly as beautiful as Azula had imagined. 

There was a moment where Azula was frozen, shocked by the change. Part of her had never thought Katara would break the distance between them, that Azula would never be good enough for that. 

Then she was kissing Katara back and Katara’s hands were tangled in Azula’s hair and Azula’s arms were around Katara's waist and their lips were moving against each other and their bodies were pressed tightly together.

They both leaned into it and if Azula was wondering how this was going to end and worrying about who was going to get hurt, she was keeping it to herself. Better to enjoy the moment.

* * *

* * *

Aang didn’t fall asleep easily after agreeing to help Azula Salvatore. 

He did trust Katara. He meant that much. But that didn’t mean he felt okay about this. Aang told Monk Gyatso the truth. Gyatso told Aang he would support him no matter what but that he was not sure this was a good plan. 

The winter dance was this weekend then there was a half week of school then it was winter break. On the twenty-fourth, Sozin’s Comet would fly over Mystic Falls and Aang would be expected to do a spell that would help free Ozai Salvatore. 

When he fell asleep at last, he was haunted by dreams of Roku Bennet, telling him not to risk helping a vampire. 

The dreams were disjointed and confusing. 

Aang found himself in a basement tomb where a carved pentagram covered the stone wall. There was a girl here. She was beautiful, and strange and Aang had never seen her before. 

Her skin was dark but her hair was icy white. She had striking blue eyes, like the winter sky behind a full moon. 

“Who are you?” Aang asked. 

“Someone who wants to help,” the girl said. 

“Another witch?” Aang guested. “I promised Azula I would do the spell she asked for. I won’t break that promise.” 

“I’m not asking you to,” the girl said. “But I’m risking a lot to be here. You have to help me.” 

Aang frowned. “What would a ghost be risking?” he asked. “Aren’t you – well, no offense but aren’t you already dead?” 

The girl looked a little offended. “I’m not dead,” she said. “I’m not a ghost. I’m a witch. I did a spell so I could talk to you in your dreams, but I can’t stay long.” She sounded scared. “Listen, I’m a friend. Please trust me.” 

“What do you need help with?” Aang asked. 

“I need you to promise me that when the time comes, you’ll make sure that Ozai _is_ locked away.” 

“Then wouldn’t this all be for nothing?” Aang asked. 

Before he could ask more questions, he felt his eyes fly open. He was back in his bed. He rolled over with a sigh. _Stupid cryptic dreams._ He looked out the window at the almost full moon, and for a moment, he thought he saw the dream girl’s face. The moment was gone though, and Aang fell back into uneasy sleep, this time unencumbered by dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> a/n: the minor character death is Ursa 
> 
> a/n: sidenote to clarify a detail --- Kiyi having a friend who died of a werewolf attack is a reference to the TVD character Damon Salvatore's friend, Rose, who died of a werewolf attack. I didn't want to include a reference to a character with the same name as me 😔 Lily won't be playing a role, I just wanted to clarify that Kiyi has witnessed the aftermath of a werewolf attack 💖
> 
> Coming soon: 
> 
> Hakoda & Bato throw a barbecue with _absolutely no_ ulterior motives. 
> 
> Sokka & Azula hatch an ill-conceived plan the success of which hinges on Sokka's artistic abilities & Azula's social skills. 
> 
> Jet learns a shocking family secret. 
> 
> Team Mystic Falls attempts to enjoy a sixties-themed school dance exactly one week before Sozin's Comet but outside forces are aligned against them.


	18. monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before Sozin's Comet, Team Mystic Falls attends Mystic High's decade dance where someone from Zuko and Azula's past makes an unexpected appearance.

Chan had been freaking out ever since the bizarre incident at the founder’s ball. 

Zuko Salvatore had bitten him. 

Or had it been Zuko? Memories were plaguing Chan’s dreams. That cute Kiyi chick with sharp fangs and blackened veins around dark eyes with red where the white should be. He’d been having nightmares about those sharp fangs clamping down on his neck. 

And there was no one to talk to about it either. His best friend in the world, Ruon-Jian, didn’t believe him. _Well._ Ruon-Jian believed _something_ had happened. Just not a vampire attack. 

Maybe Chan was going crazy. 

He was determined to find out though. So, here he was, at a place he hated and would normally never be caught dead. _Mystic Falls Library._ On a Friday night no less. He was a _football player_ for crying out loud. 

A football player that currently had a table stacked with books on local folklore in front of him. How _embarrassing._

Chan yawned as he turned to yet another page about the original founding families. Some history nerd had drawn furry fan art of a bunch of the founding families and everything, claiming many of them were _werewolves._

Jesus fucking Christ. 

Chan stood up and walked back to the isle of books, more to keep himself awake than anything. This was so stupid. But he had seen – or experienced - _something_ \- at the Founder’s Ball. 

Chan’s father had been part of the police raid on the Mystic Grill, but he wasn’t telling Chan anything. Chan didn’t care if Zuko and Azula Salvatore got hurt, and he didn’t care about that creepy Kiyi girl who had (maybe?) attacked him. He for sure didn’t care about druggy trash like Jet Lockwood or a goth freak like Mai. It bugged him that his teacher, June, had been kidnapped though. And Ty Lee. She was a cheerleader. She was _popular._

What the hell were the founders up to? 

Just as Chan turned down an isle of bookshelves, he felt a hard knock on his head and made a sound of pain. A book had hit his head. He looked up to see a cute girl with brown eyes and long black hair.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” she said with a soft laugh. “There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom.” She gestured with her hands. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chan said. He kneeled to pick up the book. 

The girl knelt at the same time as he did, and their heads bumped together. “Ahh!” the girl said, grabbing her head. She laughed a little. “I’m Anna.” 

Chan rubbed his own head but laughed a little. This chick was dorky but kind of cute, and way more interesting than creepy legends about vampires and werewolves. “I’m Chan,” he said. 

Twenty minutes later Chan was walking home with no memory of meeting a girl named Anna Zhu at the Mystic Falls library and a vague desire to start a fight with Jet Lockwood at tomorrow’s sixties themed dance. 

Something strange was ringing in the back of Chan’s mind, just waiting to be activated. Yes, he was going to start a fight with Jet Lockwood. He didn’t know why but he knew that he was. And he wasn’t going to stop until Jet killed him.

* * *

* * *

_“We’re going to form an army, and we’re going to take over countless other towns the way we have Mystic Falls.”_

_Ozai was sitting at the head of the table, Azula at his righthand side. She wasn’t a vampire. Yet. But she always sat on Father’s righthand side. Zhao sat on Ozai’s left._

_Zuko sat near the end, his uncle on one side and a girl called Anna on the other. The room was filled with vampires. Zuko and Azula were the only exceptions – allowed in on the grounds that they would be vampires when they were old enough. Zuko was sixteen and the idea of becoming a vampire terrified him and enticed him. At least then he’d be stronger._

_“We’re researching a spell. It involves the blood of an ice bend-”_

_“Zhao!” Ozai interrupted. Zuko tried to keep from jumping. His father normally reserved that tone for him. Zhao reacted though, looking down, ashamed._

_Ozai cleared his throat. Zuko felt a hand on his under the table, but not his uncle’s. He looked over to see the vampire girl, Anna, shoot him a sympathetic but warning look._

_“My apologies, Ozai,” Zhao said. “The spell can be discussed later.”_

_“I’m certainly curious,” Azula said in a dry voice, giving Zhao a superior look. The comment was more about dominance than anything, and all thirty people in the room knew it._

_“Silence yourself,” Ozai said to Azula. Then he addressed the room at large. “The work we’ve done to compel most of the townspeople, to become the dominant race here in Mystic Falls, has been gradual and well-worth it. But we must not grow complacent. The Founder’s Council are working on a weapon that can harm many vampires at once.”_

_The rest of the meeting was spent discussing how best to continue to remain dominant over the Founder’s Council. Ozai did not explain what the weapon was. Over a century later, Zuko would learn that it was a small harmless looking music box paired with a compass that detected monsters._

* * *

* * *

Katara woke up with her head in the crook of Azula’s shoulder. Sunlight was streaming in through the window. Despite the threats against them and the looming uncertainty of what Sozin’s Comet would bring next weekend, Katara felt content. For the first time, in a long time, she had made a decision based on what _she_ wanted. 

Katara had been feeling so numb since the accident. Every move was either a reckless attempt to feel something – skipping class and getting into trouble with Jet – or a calculated effort to seem normal – getting her act together, going to class, helping keep the house clean in her mother’s absence. It had all felt like a fragile façade. 

But Katara didn’t want to think about that now. Azula’s hair was down and splayed across the pillow around her, her makeup washed off. Katara brushed some of Azula’s hair aside. 

After going home to shower after meeting the group at the Mystic Grill, Azula had snuck back in through Katara’s window. Katara thought the romance of that was a bit like a gothic fairytale and when she said so, Azula didn’t laugh. 

Now Katara was enjoying the winter sun on her face and the idea that maybe she’d made the right choice. And maybe she was staring, just a little. 

Azula’s eyes flew open and she sat up. “What are you doing?” 

“Gazing,” Katara said, still resting in the pillows. “I’m being romantic.” 

Azula lay back down. “Sorry,” she muttered, closing her eyes. “You startled me.” 

“Sorry for the startling,” Katara said. “You have really pretty hair, you know that? I like your top knots, but you should wear it loose more often.” Something like a shadow crossed Azula’s expression, and Katara felt like she’d said something wrong. “Of course, if you want,” she amended. “Not trying to be one of those annoying girlfriends who tells you what you should or shouldn’t do with your appearance. You’re gorgeous no matter what.” 

Azula smiled then, and leaned in. “Girlfriend?” she asked. 

Katara felt her face grow warm. It’s not like they had talked about it. 

“Well, I don’t know,” she muttered, looking down. She felt Azula’s hand on her cheek. “I mean – maybe that was a stupid thing to say. Actually, you know what? I’m stupid in the morning. I need coffee. Forget I-”

“I like the girlfriend idea,” Azula interrupted. She leaned in and kissed Katara. “It’s good.” Katara leaned in and they kissed again. “And you’re never stupid,” Azula added. Then Azula sat up and looked down at her borrowed Eagles’ T-shirt and sweatpants. “Do you think I could borrow day clothes? I don’t think I can bring myself to leave the house in sweatpants or wear the same dress twice.” 

“Sure,” Katara said. “And you shouldn’t leave anyway. Just go out the window and come back around through the front door so my dad doesn’t know you stayed the night. Give me like five minutes to get changed and come downstairs.” 

Azula was grinning. “You’re a little more mischievous than I gave you credit for, aren’t you?” 

Katara shrugged, leaning back in the pillows and doing her best to look nonchalant. “Maybe.”

* * *

* * *

_After the meeting with the vampires, Ozai gestured for Azula and Zuko to remain behind._

_Zuko had been silent this entire meeting. The burn across his face two years earlier had taught him not to interrupt._

_“Do not undermine me in front of the vampires again,” Ozai said, glaring at Azula._

_Zuko felt sick to his stomach. No matter how much she had mocked him, taken advantage of his blind side to throw things at him and scratch him and mock him, to beat him in combat less than a month after the burn and a hundred times after that – Zuko didn’t want to see Azula suffer like he had._

_“She didn’t mean to!” Zuko burst out. “I think she was trying to mock Zhao. He’s the one who disrespected you by talking about that spell!”_

_“You think you know what your sister meant?” Ozai asked, glaring at Zuko._

_Zuko held his chin up, glaring back. “Azula would never disrespect-”_

_“I didn’t ask you to speak up on my behalf,” Azula interrupted, giving Zuko a disgusted look. “I apologize if I was rude, Father.”_

_She was standing behind Ozai, looking casual, picking at her nails. Zuko was seething. It was always like this. Azula didn’t have to be afraid. It wasn’t fair._

_He’d spoken up for her like an idiot because he remembered what happened you interrupted Ozai. Except the rules weren’t the same for everyone. The rules were never the same ¬– Zuko had to learn to remember that. Amazing how sixteen years of violence had not taught him that._

_Zuko yelled in anger. He felt a sharp pain across his left cheek and was thrown backward. Ozai lowered his hand, still calm. Even as a human Ozai had not been a gentle man, but as a vampire he did not hesitate to use his superior strength. Not that he needed to. Not that Zuko would ever fight back._

_“Learn to control yourself, Zuko,” Ozai said. “It will do you well.”_

_He walked out of the room. Zuko watched him leave. His face was on fire and he was still laying on the ground. He sat up and stood slow, shaking. His eyes were burning with tears._

_Azula shook her head. “He’s right you know,” she said._

_Zuko yelled and shot a bolt of fire in Azula’s direction, and she stepped aside, smirking. He could have received a lot worse than a slap. He_ had _received a lot worse, on numerous occasions. Azula’s attitude was infuriating though._

_Azula summoned a handful of blue flames. Zuko stared at them, trying not to betray his fear. He’d been burned by her blue flames plenty of times. Little burns that healed but still hurt like hell. She was smirking._

_“You think you could take me?” Azula asked._

_Zuko said nothing, glaring and panting. Azula just laughed._

_“You’re sick,” Zuko said. “I was trying to-”_

_“To what?” Azula interrupted, still amused and calm. “Look out for me? Gee thanks Zuzu, I really need a pathetic little crybaby watching my back.” She shook her head and walked over so that she and Zuko were standing face to face. She was smaller than him, but in her high heels and with her superior demeanor, she may as well have towered over him. “Let’s be very clear, Zuko, you are a stain on this family’s legacy and when the vampires take over, I won’t be surprised if you’re devoured with the rest of the walking blood vessels in Mystic Falls. So – Don’t. Ever. Try to speak up for me to our father again. Do you understand?”_

_Zuko hated her with all his heart. He watched her close her fist over the handful of blue flames she was still holding and walk away._

_Zuko had been questioning his father’s vision more and more lately. He’d been taught since the age of ten that vampires were a superior race, but it didn’t mean he relished cleaning up after the vampires’ messes, going in and picking up the pieces after they tore people apart. It didn’t mean he enjoyed burying the burnt and bloody remains of the vampires’ feasting. Maybe there were other visions of the world that were a little less violent. It was just hard to see now._

* * *

* * *

Sokka woke up and considered going right back to sleep. Zuko had snuck in through the window and was currently sleeping pressed against Sokka with an arm around Sokka, his face pressed into the back of Sokka’s neck and that was very cozy. However, all the stress of the previous week was coming back.

Azula was opening the tomb with Ozai Salvatore and twenty-seven other vampires inside _next weekend._ Sokka had not been surprised that Katara had agreed to help Azula but he didn’t have to like it. He also didn’t like to see his sister sharing googly eyes with someone who had murdered their previous chemistry teacher less than three months ago. Sokka knew Azula was becoming less violent and he actually did like her and consider her a friend but the idea of her and Katara alone together was freaking him out. 

Sokka had always had an anxious side. He got anxious over getting assignments perfect, and not missing school even when he was so sick that he could barely stand, and he got anxious over Katara and the way she could sometimes be reckless – like the time she’d stolen the keys for all the construction trucks meant to tear down a local park to build a Walmart. This anxiety was different. It was tied to the way Sokka’s chest tightened up when he came across a picture of his mom on his phone, or an old letter to him from her for one of his birthdays.

If Katara ever became a memory like that, Sokka didn’t think he could hold himself together. 

“You okay?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka realized thinking about his worry over Katara and over the coming dangers must have caused him to tense up. He forced himself to relax. “Dandy,” he said, yawning. “Just thinking about all the impending doom we have to worry about.” 

“Mm, that,” Zuko agreed. He yawned, then kissed the back of Sokka’s neck. “Five more minutes of sleep though?” 

“No,” Sokka said. “We have stuff to do.” 

“Ew,” Zuko said. “Stuff?” 

Sokka laughed a little. He felt Zuko’s arm grow tighter around him and the temptation to stay under the covers was strong. “We have to prepare for your murderous father to come back from the grave and figure out why an army of fascist vampires from New Orleans wants to kidnap my little sister,” Sokka said. 

Zuko groaned and snuggled closer, which Sokka would not have thought possible before. Truly, clingy Zuko in the morning was something Sokka could get used to. Except that it may lead to them never getting out of bed. _Not that that was such a bad thing…_

“No!” Sokka interrupted his own thoughts and pulled away from Zuko, but he felt himself being pulled back into bed. “We have stuff to-”

Sokka was interrupted, by Zuko hugging him closer. 

Sokka suddenly remembered that his boyfriend had superstrength. The next thing Sokka knew Zuko was on top of him, kissing him. All intent to leave the bed vanished from Sokka’s mind. He was a responsible person, but he was also a seventeen-year-old boy with a hot vampire boyfriend who was now pressed against him, pinning him down and kissing him. The instinct to be responsible could only go so far. 

_Yeah getting up and doing stuff didn’t seem that important anymore._

There was a knock at the door. 

Zuko moved like a blur and had one leg out the window before they heard Hakoda’s voice on the other side of the door. 

“Don’t leave Zuko. I just want to talk to you both.” 

_Oh shit._

Sokka and Zuko exchanged a look. This was about to be… _fun._

Less than five minutes later they were in the living room. Katara and Azula were sitting on the sofa. Azula’s _Mystic High_ hoodie and jeans confirmed that she was in Katara’s clothes and had definitely been here last night. 

Sokka and Zuko exchanged a look and then crowded onto the other side of the sofa with them. Hakoda sat in the chair across from them and crossed his arms. Sokka’s face felt warm. It was hard to imagine a more awkward situation. 

“You seriously got caught sneaking out? Azula, you stupid idiot-” Zuko started. 

Hakoda held up a hand. Zuko fell silent. Hakoda took a deep breath. “I think I’ve accepted a lot recently,” he said. He looked back and forth at Zuko and Azula. “I want you both to know that you’re welcome in this house. I just don’t want sneaking around, and I don’t want lies. And sleepovers-”

“You let me and Zuko go to the cabin together,” Sokka interrupted. 

Hakoda sighed. “I know, Sokka,” he said. “I was going to say, I need to think about it.”

“Sir, I wasn’t sneaking,” Azula said. “I was simply-”

“Jumping out of Katra’s window?” Hakoda asked. “I saw you land in the yard from my living room window, Azula. I asked for no more lies.” 

“She’s sorry,” Zuko said quickly. 

“Right,” Hakoda said. “Anyway, I wanted to talk all of you about something. Bato and I are having a barbecue this afternoon. Bato filled me in that Jet took ownership of the Boarding House so it could be a safe house.” Hakoda paused, clearly trying to word what he was saying right. Sokka knew his dad and he knew when Hakoda was trying to get across something important. At last, Hakoda continued. “But I want this to be a safe house too. That’s important to me.” He cleared his throat. “So invite your friends. You can all eat here before your dance. If uh, well, do vampires – do you guys eat food, or -?”

“We can,” Zuko said. “Thank you, sir.” 

The embarrassment and awkwardness Sokka felt at being caught with Zuko in his room was gone for a moment. Hakoda nodded to Zuko. 

Sokka had realized before that his dad was taking in a lot – he had. But he thought he saw now how hard his dad was trying to be accepting of this world his kids had jumped headfirst into, and how scary it must be for him.

“Thanks Dad,” Sokka said. 

There was a pause. Hakoda nodded. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

* * *

The barbecue was happening soon, so Azula, Katara, Zuko and Sokka were crowded in the Gilbert kitchen getting ready. _Cutting vegetables._ It was all very domestic. 

Azula had always dated for three reasons. Blood, the desire to be admired, and boredom. This was different for two reasons. One – none of her usual reasons applied. Two – she had been friends with Katara before. 

“So, you two are like. Together now?” Sokka asked. 

“Sokka,” Katara said in a warning tone. 

“What? I’m just curious,” Sokka said. “If my little sister is dating a serial killer who can create lightning, it’s worth knowing.” 

Katara glared. 

“I think we should invite June to the barbecue,” Azula said. 

“What, why?” Zuko asked. 

“You said you tried to compel her, and it didn’t work. She warned you to stop asking questions. I don’t know about you but that makes me want to find out who she is and how she knows about vampires even more.” 

“Zuko said she wants nothing to do with us,” Katara said. “Maybe we should leave her alone.” 

“And you said your father went to high school with her,” Azula said. “Maybe we should convince him to invite her. She doesn’t have to know in advance that we’ll be here.” 

“I don’t know…” Katara said. 

A knock at the door told them people were staring to show up. Zuko and Katara went to answer it, but Azula grabbed Sokka’s elbow and gave him a meaningful look. She had seen his expression during that conversation. 

“You agree with me, don’t you?” Azula asked. 

Sokka hesitated, then nodded. “I do,” he said. “If June is a potential enemy, we need to know.” 

“Kiyi said she thinks June may be a werewolf,” Azula said. 

Sokka’s eyes widened. “Werewolves are real?” 

Azula nodded. Sokka was clearly still grappling. “Try to move past it,” Azula said. “Anyway-”

“I don’t think I can move past it,” Sokka said. 

“Well, you’re going to have to if you want to help me out her,” Azula said. “Are you in?”

Sokka hesitated, then nodded. “I’m in.”

* * *

* * *

Jet was trying to accept his friends’ desire to be part of the supernatural world. He was. It was just hard because he’d put so much work into protecting them and with the tomb soon to be opened and outside forces against them, it felt like a bad time to be involved with vampires. 

So, when Katara invited him to a barbecue, he was automatically in with the caveat that he got to bring Smellerbee and Longshot. He figured a barbecue was a nice non-dangerous place for them to ask their questions. They got to be involved-ish and he got to not put his best friends in mortal danger. 

Aang, Suki and Toph were here and so were the Salvatores and Kiyi as well as Mai and Ty Lee. Also, Ms. June. Jet supposed it made sense to invite her and try to get a gauge on what she knew though she hadn’t seemed too happy to be here at first. She seemed more at ease now that she’d taken half a dozen shots though. 

For some reason Smellerbee and Longshot both thought Jet and Kiyi had a thing, so of course they had been bombarding Kiyi with questions all afternoon. Jet didn’t really get why. Sure Kiyi was giggly and clingy with him but he was pretty sure that was just how Kiyi was. 

The atmosphere at the Gilbert house was fairly relaxed, which was nice. Definitely felt like the calm before the storm but Jet was starting to think that was the only kind of calm he would ever get so he was taking it. 

Sokka was drawing something on a white board with Expo markers during a very chaotic game of Pictionairy. 

“Dress! Ballerina!” Hakoda said. 

“Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!” Kiyi guessed. 

Sokka shook his head, drawing furiously. “No, no,” he said. 

“Dances with wolves,” June said. She was giving Sokka a narrow eyed look that made no sense to Jet. 

“How is that a wolf?” Jet asked. The picture on the board was sloppy. It had been years since Jet took art classes – something his parents had paid for when he was in junior high – but he was still feeling a little judgy. 

Sokka stuck his middle finger up in Jet’s direction as soon as Hakoda looked away. Bato saw though and shook his head at Sokka. Jet stuck his tongue out. 

Another round started, this time with Suki drawing. She was almost as bad as Sokka, though her rendition of a clown was a bit less like a child’s scribbles than Sokka’s wolf. Jet let the grown ups, who were all getting a little tipsy by now, guess for a bit instead of calling out the answer. 

Jet felt his phone buzz and took it out of his pocket to look at his text. He’d put Azula’s name in his contacts as _Drusilla_ in honor of their _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ re-watch and her nickname for him being _Buffy._ She’d texted _‘You and Sokka are both so childish.’_ Jet rolled his eyes at her. She typed again. _‘Did you ever call that boy you were obsessed with from the Mystic Grill the other night?_ Jet shook his head. He texted back. _‘I told you I already know what I want.’_ He gestured a little with his head to where Katara and Kiyi were giggling and whispering about Suki’s drawing while the adults continued to guess everything from Ronald McDonald to Krusty the Clown even when Suki drew a red balloon and a boy in a yellow rain jacket. 

Jet hadn’t told Azula in so many words that he was hoping Katara was reconsidering their relationship, but he’d mentioned he had hopes for someone he was already kind of seeing. He figured she got the idea, and wished she’d stop trying to play matchmaker with strangers for him. Azula responded. _‘I’m fairly certain the feeling is mutual. You should go for it.’_

* * *

* * *

Sokka and Azula were in the kitchen getting out the pie Bato had brought for the party. It was just them, finally. 

“This is not going well,” Sokka said. 

“Well, you didn’t tell me you had the artistic range of a toddler,” Azula snapped. 

Sokka was wounded. He was no DaVinci and he knew it, but he’d always liked to draw. “It’s a game, Azula,” he said. “The goal is to make it recognizable not to create a masterpiece.” 

“Who the hell even knows _‘Dances with Wolves’_?” Azula asked. “How is that recognizable to you?” 

“Well you’ve been a great help,” Sokka said sarcastically, scoffing. He imitated her voice. “Hello June. Remember how I saved your life? Keep in mind all favors can be rescinded.” He went back to his regular voice. “Vaguely threatening her isn’t helping.” 

“Neither are crudely drawn wolves referencing movies no one has seen,” Azula said. 

“Clearly you’re both terrible at this.” 

Sokka looked up at the sound of Zuko’s sarcastic and slightly annoyed voice to see Zuko and Katara entering the kitchen. Zuko was shaking his head. Katara looked amused. 

“We have a better idea,” Katara said. “Check this out.” 

Katara pulled a stool from beside the island over to the cupboards and stood on it. When she climbed down she was holding a silver cake knife. 

Sokka got it. “Ohh,” he said. “Smart.” He turned to Azula. “From our mother’s silver.” 

“All we know about werewolves is that Kiyi says it’s best not to pet them, right?” Zuko said. “But every legend tells us silver bullets kill them.” 

“So when June touches the knife, we should get a reaction,” Azula said, grinning. “Genius.” 

When everyone was gathered in the dining room, Sokka watched Azula cut the pie. He was standing near a corner with Zuko and whispered in Zuko’s ear. 

“Isn’t silver a weakness for vampires too? Like the mirror in your room doesn’t reflect you.” 

“Only a weakness if you care about looking in old fashioned mirrors,” Zuko whispered back. 

Azula pushed the pie towards June. “Why don’t you start us off?” Azula asked. She’d left the knife in a perfect position to serve a piece of pie, facing June. 

June turned the tray around and grabbed a piece of pie with her hands. Everyone laughed. “What can I say?” June asked, meeting Azula’s eyes. “I’m an animal.” 

A few minutes later, everyone was eating pie. 

“So you went to school with Hakoda and Bato?” Azula asked June. 

“I remember you were too cool to even talk to either of us back then,” Bato said to June with a laugh. 

“Really?” Azula asked. “I sort of pegged you as a lone wolf.” 

“Oh I’m sure I wasn’t half the lady killer you are, Azula,” June replied. 

Sokka and Azula exchanged a look. The plan to get June to open up was going even worse now. Sokka was starting to wonder if Zuko hadn’t been right from the beginning. Perhaps antagonizing a potential werewolf was just a recipe for disaster.

* * *

* * *

Ty Lee and Mai wandered into the living room as the euphemisms about wolves from Sokka and Azula continued and June grew more and more visibly annoyed. 

They wandered into the living room and sat on the sofa together. 

“So…” Mai said. “I guess June is a werewolf.” 

Only Mai could say something like that and sound as bored and vaguely irritated as she did. Ty Lee couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Mai asked. 

“You,” Ty Lee said, shaking her head. Mai gave her a rare half smile, the kind she reserved just for Ty Lee. 

Then Mai was serious again. “So we haven’t really talked about next weekend,” she said. 

“The midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show?” Ty Lee tried in a half-hearted attempt at humor that fell flat. Mai didn’t even give her a smile this time. Ty Lee sighed. “I don’t know,” Ty Lee said. “Azula doesn’t think anything bad will happen if she opens that tomb but Zuko seems to disagree.” 

“I’m scared,” Mai said. She didn’t _sound_ scared, but this was Mai. She never did. 

“Me too,” Ty Lee said in a soft voice. “I don’t want to see anyone I care about get hurt.”

“I’ve already made up my mind,” Mai said. “I’m not going anywhere. Not with my mom and Tom-Tom here. Not with all our friends here. I talked to Zuko about it. He’s prepared to fight his father and I’m prepared to help.” 

“Then I’m with you,” Ty Lee said, meeting Mai’s eyes. “No matter what.” 

“I guess that goes for any potential werewolf threats too then?” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee nodded. Neither of them said anything but Ty Lee knew they were both thinking of the story Kiyi had told when the possibility of June being a werewolf was first brought up. The story of a friend dying a slow and painful death, plagued by hallucinations of her worst memories on earth. All because of a single werewolf bite.

* * *

* * *

It was obvious to Jet that something was going on that he wasn’t in on. Sokka and Azula were coming after June like crazy. Jet couldn’t figure out what the veiled referenced meant though. 

“Mm, so you’re saying it’s not fun to be left out of something,” Smellerbee said. “Especially when your friends are making it super obvious that you’re being kept out.” 

Jet, Smellberbee and Longshot had gone to the back porch to smoke. Hakoda’s insistence on a strict no smoking inside policy was putting Jet on edge. He was sure that was it. Not that there was some secret plot he was excluded from.

Maybe there was no plot. Maybe Jet was just being paranoid. 

He tried to focus on Azula’s assertion that Katara was into getting back together. That was a hopeful thing. The idea of staying in Mystic Falls beyond graduation was more bearable if Katara was in the picture. 

Katara didn’t need protecting and she _got_ how dark and dangerous the world of the supernatural was. Jet didn't have to put on airs around Katara. When they were dating, they’d sort of lived in the misery and hopelessness together after all. The dark was a little less lonely with company. 

“It’s not,” Jet agreed with Smellerbee’s assertion, realizing a beat too late that she had been taking a dig at him. He sighed. “’Bee, I know you’re mad at me for not telling you sooner, but this isn’t a game.” 

It was early evening, and the sun was still shining. They were full from the barbecue plus desert and they had the dance to look forward to later. This should be a nice time, and it was, but the thing with June was still bugging Jet. 

They all froze when they heard people coming outside around front. 

“What game are you playing?” 

_June?_

“No game,” Azula said. 

Jet looked at Smellerbee and Longshot. The three of them put out their cigarettes and walked around the side of the house, then stopped just around the corner from the front porch. 

Peeking around, Jet saw June standing in the front yard. Azula and Sokka were standing on the steps. 

“I told you vamps to quit asking questions,” June said. “I agreed to come today to catch up with Hakoda and Bato. Not to be interrogated by Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys.” 

“Hey, that’s a compliment!” Sokka said. “You’re naming iconic mystery solving-” Azula was glaring at Sokka and he stopped talking and cleared his throat. 

“We just want to know who exactly we’re sharing a town with,” Azula said. “That’s all.” 

The front door opened, and Mai and Ty Lee came outside onto the porch. “What’s going on?” Ty Lee asked, looking back and forth between June in the yard and Sokka and Azula on the porch steps. 

“We were just having a friendly conversation about the politics of vampire and werewolf relationships,” Azula said. 

_Werewolf?_

All Azula and Sokka’s references from today clicked. Jet felt his heart sink. All day he’d felt like he was looking at a puzzle with a couple of missing pieces and now he was seeing the full picture. 

The weapon meant for _monsters_ had worked on June. June knew about vampires. Except she wasn’t the only non-vampire the weapon had worked on. 

“We’re just wondering if we need to worry about you, oh I don’t know, killing us or you know, our family and friends,” Sokka said to June. “We don’t. Right?” 

“Keep wondering,” June said in a cold voice. She turned to walk away.

Jet saw Mai reach into her belt and yelled a warning too late. Barely a second had passed. A silver blade inserted itself into June’s shoulder. June yelled in pain. 

Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot ran out into the yard. A red stain was spreading across the shoulder of June’s black leather jacket. She hadn’t even stumbled when the knife hit her though, and she was still facing away from the porch. She reached around and yanked the knife from her shoulder. She dropped the bloody knife in the grass. Then she turned slowly. 

June’s eyes had changed. Instead of white, there was just yellow, and black in the center, like a wolf. 

June yelled and sped through the yard. She had Mai pressed against the brick of the house in an instant. 

“Future reference?” June growled. “Don’t get all your information on werewolves from Netflix. The silver thing is a myth.” 

Then June was hurrying away. She moved fast. Not as fast as a vampire, but faster than an ordinary person. Jet shot a furious look in the general direction of the porch and then ran after June. 

He caught up to her halfway down the block and only because he was sprinting. 

“June!” Jet panted. 

June stopped and turned to Jet. “What the hell do you-” she stopped. Her expression changed from irritated to pitying. God there was nothing Jet hated more than that. Every adult in his life had given him that stupid fucking look since his parents died. A look that said _‘jeez, look at this poor pathetic piece of shit. his life’s a mess. how fucking sad. too bad there’s no helping him. oh fucking well.’_ “Lockwood,” June said at last. “Right? I’ve been calling you _‘Kid who’s hardly ever in chem class’_ in my head.” 

“Ok, _'teacher who might want to murder half my friends,'_ ” Jet replied in a sarcastic voice. June was walking away again then. Jet ran after her and grabbed her arm. “No wait, please, I’m not a vampire,” he said. 

“Oh, I know,” June said. “I can’t help you, kid.” 

“But you have to.” Jet hadn’t intended on his voice cracking just then. He usually felt like an adult. He had since the day he went home to an empty house after being legally emancipated and considered the prospect of paying his own bills and feeding himself for the next four years as he navigated high school with peers who didn’t even do their own laundry. Right now he felt like a kid though. “That thing – that weapon. It worked on me too.” 

“Yeah,” June said. “You have the werewolf gene. No, you won’t become a werewolf. Don’t worry about it.” 

“But Kiyi told me about werewolves,” Jet said. “You have to kill someone, right? Well I’ve killed a lot-”

“Vampires don’t count,” June interrupted. 

“What happen-”

“I got into a car wreck at sixteen,” June said before Jet could finish. “I was drunk and thought I was indestructible. I kind of forgot that didn’t make everyone else indestructible. Drive careful and don’t get into any fights and you’ll be fine. Now please, just leave me the hell alone.” 

Then she was hurrying away. 

Jet walked back to the house feeling defeated. Everyone else had gone inside except Smellerbee and Longshot, who were waiting for him on the porch steps. 

“What did she say?” Smellerbee asked. 

Jet shook his head. “Not much,” he said. “I can’t catch a fucking break.” 

Longshot gave Jet a look that said _‘that fucking sucks’_ without coming across pitying like June’s expression had. Because Smellerbee and Longshot were the two people who never came across that way. Jet had almost forgotten that.

* * *

* * *

Katara was wearing a V-necked purple dress. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing matching purple heart-shaped dangly earrings. 

Azula had gone with a more elegant Aubrey Hepburn inspired plain black style. She’d worn a red headband and attempted bombshell style hair but her naturally straight hair ended up looking mostly just vaguely wavy. 

Azula would have never pictured herself at a high school dance when she first arrived in Mystic Falls. Let alone a _sixties_ themed dance. The oddest part was that she had been planning on coming before she and Katara made the decision to come _together._ She had been planning on coming simply as part of this odd little friend group.

Jet had promised to let her do his makeup too, and he had never showed up for that. Azula was bothered by that, but she forgot quickly when Katara leaned in and kissed the edge of her jaw.

They were dancing to some fast song with a lot of _‘na na na’s_ in the lyrics. Azula didn’t remember the last time she’d had pointless _fun_ like this. Maybe she never had. 

Oh there was the drama with June earlier. But that was filed away for another time. 

Azula had enjoyed plenty of aspects of immortality and eternal youth as well as mind control. She had dated plenty of gorgeous women. But everything fun was a competition or a mind game or else just Azula asserting control through compulsion. This was different. They were just dancing to some mindless song and leaning close together and it occurred to Azula in some part of her mind that she didn’t necessarily want anything to change. 

Someone walked onto the stage in the Mystic High Auditorium. A pretty young student. The music stopped. The girl stepped in front of a microphone and cleared her throat. The crowd of dancing students was still, waiting. 

“Are we having a good time Mystic High?” the girl asked. Everyone cheered. 

“Dana,” Katara whispered in Azula’s ear. “Very popular. No brains.” 

“I have a special dedication tonight,” Dana said into the microphone. “For Katara. From a very special admirer, who hopes to see you soon.” 

Music began to play. 

_While I'm far away from you my baby  
I know it's hard for you my baby  
Because it's hard for me my baby  
And the darkest hour is just before dawn  
Each night before you go to bed my baby  
Whisper a little prayer for me my baby  
And tell all the stars above  
This is dedicated to the one I love  
(Love can never be exactly like we want it to be)  
I could be satisfied knowing you love me  
(And there's one thing I want you to do)  
(Especially for me)  
And it's something that everybody needs! _  


Azula and Katara were staring at each other in alarm. Sokka and Zuko hurried over to them, arm in arm. They also looked freaked out.

Dana was walking off the stage, and the four of them hurried over to her. 

“Hey, uh, Dana,” Katara said, grabbing the girl’s wrist before she could vanish into the crowd. “Who asked for that dedication for me?” 

“I-” Dana looked confused. She hesitated. Then she frowned, and her expression was almost alarmed. “I don’t know,” she said. 

“She’s compelled,” Azula said. She turned to Katara. Dana was already wandering away into the crowd. The song was still playing but Azula was no longer focused on the music. “Katara, we will find out who it is. I will reach down their throat and rip their heart out through their lungs personally if I need to.”

Katara looked scared, but she nodded. “Ok,” she said. “Preferably before whoever it is hurts anyone that I care about.” 

Azula nodded. She leaned in and kissed Katara. The room disappeared when their lips met. All Azula cared about was Katara’s lips on hers and the unspoken promise that it would be alright. 

Until the moment was ruined by Sokka and Zuko both making gagging noises. Azula ignored them. She’d put up with their PDA for months now. Only when the exaggerated gagging sounds stopped did she pull away. 

She and Katara both froze. Jet had walked over to their little group. It was obvious from the look on his face that he had not realized Azula and Katara were here together.

* * *

* * *

Team Mystic Falls met as a group in the hall to discuss the creepy dedication to Katara when the song was over. Minus Jet. And when Aang asked where Jet was, no one answered. 

They all agreed to go back to the dance with an air of caution. 

The vampires had done a sweep of the school. Aang had suggested they all leave but Katara was against it. She said she wasn’t backing down to some creepy vampire who couldn’t even show their face. Aang admired her courage but wasn’t convinced that it was smart.

Still, once Katara decided something there was no changing her mind. She had her jug of water in her purse and a determined look on her face where she was dancing with Azula across the auditorium.

Aang was dancing with Suki. Aang had gone with a brightly colored button-up covered in peace signs in honor of the sixties theme, and Suki was wearing a psychedelic-looking dress and knee-high boots. 

Aang had almost successfully managed to focus on having fun when he saw her. _The girl from his dream._

“That’s her,” Aang said. He stopped dancing and nodded to the beautiful girl in the long, pale blue dress. “The girl I dreamed about.” 

“She’s pretty,” Suki remarked. 

“I’m gonna go talk to her,” Aang said. 

He hurried over to the girl. She was standing beside another girl, this time someone Aang didn’t recognize. Suki followed. 

The mystery dream girl saw Aang approaching and hurried to exit the auditorium. Her friend went with her. 

Aang and Suki exchanged a look then hurried into the school hallway after the girls. A moment later, they were met with Zuko and Azula. Neither of them were paying any attention to the girl from Aang’s dream though. They were staring at her friend in amazement. 

“Anna?” Zuko asked. 

“We thought you were trapped in the tomb,” Azula said. Aang didn’t think he had ever heard Azula sound _shocked_ the way she did now. She was always so together. Zuko and Azula were both staring at the girl, apparently called Anna, in disbelief. 

“I escaped,” Anna said. “It’s good to see you two.” 

Zuko pulled Anna into a tight hug. Then Anna and Azula embraced. 

“I’m here because I’m hoping to help my mother escape,” Anna said. “From the tomb that is. I hear next weekend when Sozin’s Comet arrives, you’re making a move, Azula?” 

Azula nodded. “Pearl was trapped inside but you escaped?” Azula asked. “How did that happen?” 

Anna shook her head. “In the confusion I just – ran off. I’m so sorry-”

“No,” Zuko and Azula said at the same time. “You did the right thing,” Zuko wet on, looking at Anna. “And you’ll be reunited with your mother next week.” 

“Can we talk?” Aang asked, looking at the white haired girl from his dreams. 

She shook her head. “Do I know you?” 

“You visited me,” Aang said. “In my-”

The girl was shaking her head, an expression of horror on her face. Aang remembered her saying that she was risking a lot to visit him. He stopped talking. 

“Anyway,” the girl said. “My name is Yue. It’s nice to meet you.” She paused, staring at Aang with intense blue eyes filled with meaning he didn’t understand. “For the first time.”

* * *

* * *

Jet headed down a dark empty hall in the school. He had slipped out without anyone seeing him because he was pretty much done with this stupid dance. He was pissed and he knew it wasn’t fair. 

His phone had been blowing up with texts from Katara. Jet just didn’t want to talk to her until he had calmed down. If he talked to her now, they were going to fight. And aside from Katara being the scariest person Jet knew, he didn’t want that because it wasn’t fair to her. 

“Jet!” 

Jet turned around to see Kiyi hurrying down the hall towards him. He sighed. _More danger?_

“What?” Jet asked. He knew it came off rude, but he had been hoping he could get out of here without talking to anyone. Clearly, it had come out harsh because Kiyi looked hurt. "You look cute," Jet added. She'd gone with a Jackie O' inspired matching skirt and jacket. "I just meant - is everything okay?" he asked. 

“Um, yeah," Kiyi said. “Pretty much. I was just wondering why you took off. And if you heard-”

“I’m over it,” Jet said. “Whatever you’re gonna ask me about, I’m over it. Ok?” Kiyi looked confused. Jet’s anger was increasing. He really needed to get out of here. “I’m just over it. You know? If Katara would rather be with a fucking _vampire_ than with me, it’s _fine._ ” 

For some reason Kiyi looked hurt. She nodded. “Got it,” she said in a soft voice. 

Jet hurried away.

* * *

* * *

Katara had been on high alert ever since the creepy dedication. Azula and Zuko’s introduction to an old friend who had escaped the tomb in 1875 wasn’t helping. Katara didn’t trust Anna or her friend, Yue. 

She was playing it as cool as possible though. Katara, Azula, Zuko, Sokka, Aang, Suki and Toph were sitting outside at a picnic table with Anna and Yue. It was cold out, but it was also a private place to talk. 

“So you’re a witch too, Yue?” Katara asked. 

Yue nodded. “I’m a friend of Anna’s.” 

Katara exchanged a look with Aang. She knew they were both thinking of Zuko’s repeated previous assertions that witches and vampires didn’t tend to get along. There was definitely something off here. 

“That’s a nice ring,” Yue said. She reached over and grabbed Katara’s hand, examining the bejeweled ring Jet had given her. Yue’s blue eyes were wide and intense. She had seemed shy before. "Hey, can you take it off for a second so I can see it?" Yue asked. 

Katara yanked her hand back. “No,” she said. “I’m gonna go inside and get some punch. I’ll be back.” 

Katara walked away. Her heart was racing. She had felt _something_ when Yue touched her. It was something intense and frightening. Like their skin was touching under a raging current of water. 

Katara walked inside. A moment later the door opened and shut. She turned around to see Toph. 

“Meow,” Toph said. “Not a fan of meeting your girlfriend’s old friend?” 

“I don’t trust either of them,” Katara said. “Someone compelled Dana earlier to give that dedication. What if it was Anna?” 

“Zuko and Azula seemed happy to see her. Shocked like they were seeing a ghost, but happy,” Toph said. 

“They haven’t seen her since 1875 but she’s been out of the tomb the whole time?” Katara asked. “Something is off.” She leaned against a locker. Toph followed the sound and moved over to lean beside Katara. “I’m so tired,” Katara muttered, sliding down into a sitting position. “Everywhere I turn someone is trying to kill me or the people I care about and I don’t know how much more I can take.” 

Toph slid down to sit beside Katara. “Hey do you remember the last dance we were all at?” Toph asked. “The vampires were all – rah!” she made a terrible fake growling sound and held up her hands like claws. Katara couldn’t help but laugh a little. Toph grinned. “And we were all - ahh!” she made her voice more high pitched for the fake scream and Katara laughed again. “And we were fine,” Toph said. “Kiyi doesn’t want to kill us unless she’s incredibly good undercover or just really bad at plotting murder. Maybe it’s the same with Anna and Yue.” 

“Why would Yue visit Aang in his dream and then deny it to his face?” Katara asked. “There’s a lot we’re missing here.” 

“Maybe,” Toph agreed. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

* * *

* * *

Jet sighed when he walked out into the darkened parking lot and saw the last person he wanted to talk to. _Chan._ Ugh. 

“Lockwood,” Chan said. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Chan,” Jet said. “Leave me the hell alone.” 

Jet continued walking in the direction of his truck. He felt Chan shove him, and turned around, slamming Chan into a nearby car as hard as he could. The alarm started going off and they both ignored it. 

“I said leave me alone,” Jet said. He shoved Chan again and then turned to keep walking. The next thing he knew there was a sound like shattering glass and a horrible stinging pain in the back of his head. 

Jet turned around and realized that Chan had just slammed a broken bottle from the ground into his head. He punched Chan in the face as hard as he could and Chan fell down. Jet felt the crunch of Chan’s nose breaking and saw the blood. 

“I don’t want to fight,” Jet said. “Just let me-”

Chan was tackling him then, and there was a sharp pain as Chan punched him in the jaw. 

Then someone yanked Chan backward. Jet saw Longshot pulling Chan away by the elbows. Then he saw Smellerbee with a wooden stake. 

“Stop he’s not a vampire -!”

It was too late. 

Smellerbee slammed the stake in Chan’s direction. She slowed down at the last second, confused by Jet’s yell. Jet thought that might have stopped her from digging it in deep enough to reach Chan’s heart. Chan fell backward, yelling in pain as blood spread across his white button-up. 

“Oh my god,” Smellerbee said, staring with wide eyes. “I just-” she stopped talking and covered her mouth. 

Jet knelt next to Chan and took off his jacket, trying to wrap it around where the stake was. He’d read somewhere that you weren’t supposed to take out anything that might be stopping up a wound, so he didn’t try to take the stake out. 

Jet looked up and saw that Smellerbee was in a state of shock. He looked at Longshot. “Call an ambulance. Now.”

* * *

* * *

Everyone else hurried around to the front of the school when they heard sirens approaching. Yue took Aang's hand though, and he stopped. They waited until the others had disappeared around the corner. 

They were standing alone near the picnic tables in the dark. Aang could hear shouts of shock from around the school. Yue was sitting on the picnic table, her eyes shut, murmuring something in a foreign language. Aang rocked back and forth on his feet, debating following his friends to find out what was going on and taking the opportunity to talk to Yue alone. 

"Don't mention the dream again in front of Anna," Yue said. 

"What-?"

"I cast a spell so that they won't hear us, not even the vampires," Yue said. "But it won't last long. Anna is the one who asked for that dedication for Katara," Yue said. "But it wasn't from her. She's taking orders. Someone very powerful wants your friend." 

"Okay seriously," Aang said. "Not to be rude or anything but the cryptic messages are getting exhausting. Can you just-"

"No," Yue said before he could finish. "I'm being compelled. There are things I can't tell you." 

"Well what if I give you some vervain-" Aang started. 

Yue was shaking her head. "It's not an option. Aang, listen to me. I have a plan to protect everyone but you have to help me." 

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Aang asked. 

Yue got up from the picnic table and walked over to Aang. She took his hand in hers. Aang felt something he'd never felt before. It was like they were connected. Not just their palms pressed together, but in some otherworldly way. Like they both belonged to a realm apart from this one. He also felt something else. It was like she was _family._

"You can trust me," Yue said. 

Aang nodded. He wasn't sure _how_ he knew it was true, but he knew it. "Ok," he said. 

"Say that you think you need another witch to help you open the tomb," Yue said. "Say that you asked for my help and I agreed." 

Aang nodded. "Okay," he said. 

"Something else," Yue said. "I need you to get me vampire blood." 

"What?" Aang asked, frowning. 

"A water bottle - a vial - anything," Yue said. "But you need to get it to me before we open the tomb and you need to make sure no one else knows." 

Some part of Aang was positive that trusting Yue so unconditionally wasn't smart on a logical level. It hadn't been logical what he felt when their hands touched though. In the same way that he had known that there was something _off_ about Zuko when Aang first touched him before knowing he was a vampire, he knew that there was something kindred about Yue. She was a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> a/n: thank you all so much for reading 🥺💗
> 
> head's up: this story MIGHT be going on a break for a week or possibly two weeks. I'm no less dedicated to the story (more dedicated than ever actually) but I have a lot going on IRL with school & work & the next chapter is Sozin's Comet so I'm taking my time writing it. If I'm happy with it by this Sunday I'll post it but just a head's up there may be a BRIEF hiatus happening


	19. night of the comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sozin's Comet arrives amidst strained relationships & warring old & new loyalties for Team Mystic Falls but a devastating betrayal changes everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I have a link for y'all to check out every time I say I'm going on hiatus 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08BgTHgXGU0
> 
> 😌
> 
> also --- content warning: discussion of sexual coercion (not explicitly described, but explicitly stated), description of a slit wrist using a knife (not for the intention of self-harm or suicide), & as always - TVD canon typical violence 
> 
> 12:30am chapter because what is self control 
> 
> love u all xox
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_Azula turned the burnt and bloody crow feather over and over in her hands. She was sitting on the porch steps of the Boarding House. She was supposed to be in her room, but she cared less what her mother asked her to do every day. The sun was shining. Birds were singing. It should have been a lovely afternoon._

_Azula was trying not to think of her mother’s earlier exclamation._ ‘What is wrong with that child?’ __

_What_ was _wrong with her? Her father had asked her to practice aiming the blue lightning in the direction of living things. Ozai was not a vampire yet, but he was on the way to becoming one. He had gained the trust of Zhao and the other vampires, and Grandfather Azulon was a vampire already. Under Ozai's instruction, Zhao had been showing Azula how to be a vampire – showing her what the vampires did. It was Zuko’s job to help clean up the scenes after the vampires, but it was Azula’s job to watch the violence unfold. Another secret that Ursa wasn’t in on._ Secrets and lies. _They just kept piling up. It made Azula feel special, even if the secrets were frightening at times. Ozai had great plans for himself and for her as well. Ursa knew nothing of greatness._

_“What are you doing out here?”_

_Azula looked up to see Zuko. “Nothing,” she muttered, throwing the bloody feather into the wind and watching it drift away._

_Zuko sat beside her. “I heard Mother yelling at you.”_

_“Ooh,” Azula muttered in a sarcastic voice. She stuck her tongue out at Zuko. There was no heart behind it though. She felt apathetic._

_It had been few months that Azula had been practicing with her blue fire. A few months of her father taking pride in her every move. Calling her a_ ‘prodigy.’ _A few months of staying up late into the night practicing until her eyes burned with lack of sleep and her muscles ached._

_“I just wanted to see if you were alright,” Zuko said. “I don’t know what happened, but Mom sounded angry.”_

_Azula felt her eyes burning with tears. She didn’t_ want _to have something wrong with her. She didn’t want to look at her mother and see nothing but disgust reflected back in eyes that looked just like hers._

_She turned and buried her face in Zuko’s chest. He hugged her tight and she stifled a sob. Azula didn’t run to Zuko crying very much anymore. Father said six years old was too old to cry. She didn’t want to be a baby. But father wasn’t around at the moment and she felt something like a dark pit deep in her stomach and it was weighing on her._

_The front door opened. Azula jumped away from Zuko and wiped her eyes._

_“Azula I told you to go to your room and think about what you did to that bird,” Ursa snapped._

_“What?” Zuko asked. He looked at Azula, and the fear and distrust that usually came from Ursa was there. “What did you do?”_

_Azula summoned a handful of flames and blew at her hand so that the flames flared in Zuko’s direction. He jumped backward, yelling in alarm._

_“Azula!” Ursa yelled._

_Azula ignored her mother and hurried into the house. She ran up the spiral staircase. At the top of the steps, she ran directly into her father’s knees. She backed up and looked up at him._

_“I’m sorry sir,” Azula said._

_Ozai put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright,” he said. “Did you hit anything with your lightning today?”_

_Azula nodded. “A crow,” she said, meeting his eyes and holding her chin high. “I examined it afterward. Its heart was burnt to a blackened crisp.”_

_“Then you did well,” Ozai said. “I’m proud of you.”_

_Ozai walked past Azula and down the stairs. Azula didn’t turn around. She stared ahead. Her eyes were welling with tears again. She felt confused and scared. But her father had said he was proud. Her father thought she had done well._

_So, there was something that was certain in Azula’s world. Becoming more certain by the day. She would never get her mother’s love or approval. Ursa had made that abundantly clear. Zuko was growing to hate and fear her. But her father’s approval – that was attainable if she worked hard enough. That was possible._

__‘I’m proud of you.’ _The words rang like a beautiful echo in Azula’s mind. Through her tears, she smiled a little._

* * *

* * *

It felt wrong, treating the day like any other when Azula was planning on opening the tomb tomorrow night. Zuko was having trouble wrapping his head around it – the idea that he was going to see his father again soon. Everything felt too calm for that. 

Nightmares about massacres and flames had been plaguing Zuko all week. His greatest comfort was Sokka, who had been letting him stay the night. Hakoda was still uncertain about sleepovers, but the window was easy jumping distance for Zuko.

Mystic Falls was decorated to the max for Christmas. The week off school should have been relaxing and in some ways, it had been. 

Chan wasn’t pressing charges against Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee even though his father wanted him to. That was the topic of conversation as the group walked through the downtown square past a fifty foot tall decorated pine tree and a temporary ice skating rink. It was sunny but there was a light dusting of snow along the edges of the sidewalk, and a few flakes of snow were falling here and there. 

“So Chan says it was like someone put the idea in his head – that he needed to fight you and not stop until you killed him?” Zuko asked. 

Jet nodded. “He’s scared, but he wasn’t angry at us.” 

Zuko and Sokka were holding hands and walking with Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot. They were walking about fifty feet behind Aang and Yue who were talking excitedly about witchcraft. Mai and Ty Lee had rented ice skates and were speeding around the rink holding hands. 

“Okay what about this?” Zuko looked up to see Kiyi, who had come out of yet another shop. She was holding up a pearl necklace. 

“Very Azula,” Zuko said. “But I told you, we don’t celebrate Christmas.” 

He didn’t say _‘also we might all be dead by then and Azula might be the one responsible.’_

“Whatever,” Kiyi said. “I didn’t pay for this, so it doesn’t count.” She shoved the necklace into her purse. 

“You have no qualms about basically stealing your Christmas gifts for people just because you can compel people to give you shit for free?” Jet asked. 

“Nope,” Kiyi said. “And what about it?” She tossed her hair and laughed. Zuko was pretty impressed with how well she’d taken Jet’s light rejection – actually Zuko wasn’t convinced Jet knew he had rejected her – at the dance. When Zuko and Azula asked her about it, she just said she was over it and it was just a crush. 

“Nothing,” Jet said, grinning. “I just think out of the vampires I know, you’re the coolest.” 

“Agreed,” Smellerbee said. She looked at Zuko. “If I had mind control, I’d totally use it all the time.” Then she looked at Sokka and shook her head. “Why are you not getting Zuko to use his mind control powers to get you all kinds of privileges at school like a permanent hall pass or automatic straight A’s?” 

Sokka laughed. “Maybe I was just working up to that and you ruined my master plan.” 

“Hey,” Zuko said. He leaned in and kissed Sokka’s cheek. “I’d get you special privileges at school if you wanted them.” 

“Don’t need ‘em,” Sokka said. 

They all looked up to see Katara, Azula, Suki and Toph heading down the street in their direction, their arms loaded with shopping bags. Zuko meant to sigh internally but he was pretty sure it came out aloud, because Jet gave him a dirty look. 

This was the first time they were all hanging out as a group since the dance. Except Jet had barely said two words to Azula or Katara. Also, Jet had not come over to watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ with Azula once this week. 

Azula had confided in Zuko that while she didn’t regret things with Katara, she regretted the way Jet had found out. She’d thought he was over Katara. Honestly, Azula confiding anything in Zuko was a new and wonderful thing but confiding that she missed her friend and regretted hurting him? Zuko would have been over the moon were it not for the fact that he was positive everything was about to change for the worse tomorrow night. It made all Azula’s progress more sad than exciting to Zuko. 

“Buffy,” Azula said, looking at Jet. “I think you’ll like what I bought for you.”

“I don’t celebrate Christmas,” Jet said. “Leech.” 

Katara cleared her throat. “I don’t think anyone here celebrates the traditional Christmas, but we can just get together and-”

“If we’re still alive,” Zuko interrupted before he could remember to bite his tongue. 

“You will be,” Azula said, meeting Zuko’s eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Zuko didn’t think she was as good at lying as she thought anymore. Maybe once upon a time, Azula had been a masterful liar. Or maybe Zuko had just been more gullible in the past. He could hear the tremble in her voice though, and he didn't think she even believed herself. Which just made Zuko hate her for doing this even more. 

* * *

* * *

Katara was tired of the drama. It was late evening, and Team Mystic Falls had convened in the Boarding House. Zuko and Azula had apparently invited Anna and Yue to stay with them. 

Katara didn’t trust the pair of them any more than she had before. She narrowed her eyes at the spot where Aang, Suki, Sokka and Toph were laughing with them. Katara didn’t trust that Anna – who was supposedly friends with Zuko and Azula – had neglected to mention that she was _not_ trapped in a tomb for over a century. She also didn’t trust that Yue was just on board with opening the tomb out of the goodness of her heart. Anna and Yue weren’t telling them everything and Katara was very curious what was being left out.

Katara was distracted from her thoughts for a moment though because Jet sat down in the loveseat beside her and handed her a glass of bourbon. 

Katara hesitated, then took the glass. “Hey,” she said. 

“Hey,” Jet said. 

There was an awkward pause. They hadn’t really talked since Jet ran out of the dance. The words _‘I’m sorry’_ were on the tip of Katara’s tongue, but she couldn’t bring herself to say them. Not when she didn’t mean it. 

“So I hear Chan is doing better,” Katara said. 

“He’ll be out of the hospital and home for Christmas,” Jet said. “So we’re in the clear.” 

“Thank God,” Katara said. “Or whatever the fuck you wanna believe in considering what we know.” 

“Yeah,” Jet agreed. "And you know it's weird. 'Bee and Longshot were so ready to help me fight vampires. Obviously, Chan getting hurt was a fuck up but in a way, it was nice to know my friends have my back. And I don't think after that - well - we were all scared Chan wasn't going to be okay. I get that it's not a joke or a game to them now."

Katara frowned. "So before you thought that it was?" she asked. 

"No," Jet said. "Not really. I was just scared. Look what knowing about this stuff has gotten us into so far. It's not exactly something I want for the people I care about." 

"I get that," Katara said. "It's pretty scary having my dad know. But also kinda nice not having to keep secrets." 

"Yeah not talking about important stuff sucks," Jet said. 

He said it in kind of a pointed way and Katara grimaced. "Maybe I should have been more clear that I didn't want to get back together," Katara said.

"Yeah," Jet said. "Well." He shrugged. "It is what it is. I don't want to lose you as a friend." 

"I don't want that either," Katara said. 

There was another awkward pause. “So," Jet said. "You and Azula?" 

“Jet…” Katara said. She sighed. “Look, we weren’t good for each other, as a couple. You have to know that. We-”

“But she’s good for you?” Jet interrupted. “Really? Will you still think so tomorrow night when -”

“Stop,” Katara interrupted, standing up. She glared at Jet. “If I was really your friend, you would respect my choices. But I guess you don’t care about what I want if it’s not you.” 

Katara walked away. She knew she’d been harsh, but he’d been acting like a dick. She walked into the hall in the direction of the kitchen and found Azula, leaning against the wall. Katara shot her a questioning look. Azula gestured for Katara to stand to the side with her, and Katara did. 

In the kitchen, Katara heard Kiyi’s voice. She peered around the corner to see Zuko and Kiyi sitting on the counter.

“You don’t understand,” Kiyi said. Her voice was a little slurred. Not to the point where Katara thought she was wasted, but she definitely wasn’t sober. “I read my – our mother’s diaries, ok. They were locked up with my dad’s shit. He didn't have a lot, but he kept her old diaries and a few other valuables in a suitcase. I've been going through it for a couple of weeks now. My - our mom - she didn’t - she couldn’t look for you guys. Not after she read about some of the aftermath of you guyses murder-ey-ness. She was like. Super upset and horrified and stuff. And I’m sorry but you can’t blame her. And then there’s the stuff with Azula but we’re not even going there tonight.” 

Katara shot Azula a sharp look. Azula was listening, her expression determined and intense. Katara had a bad feeling that they should probably leave. She moved back towards the living room and took Azula’s hand in hers, pulling. Azula tugged Katara back to their semi-hiding place though. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Zuko asked. He didn’t sound very sober either. 

Zuko had told Katara that Ursa was dead. But Azula didn’t know. And there were clearly things Kiyi had not told either of them. 

“Nope,” Kiyi said. Katara peeked around the corner again and saw Kiyi motion with her hand like she was zipping her lips. “I am not going there, Zuko. I told you.” 

“Well you can’t just say something like that and not explain,” Zuko said. “I don’t get it – why are you so defensive of Azula hating her but you can’t understand why I don’t want my father to come back?” 

“Zuko it – it’s not really your business.” 

“Well then you shouldn’t have said anything,” Zuko said. “Tomorrow night Azula is going to bring my father – who tried to kill me when I was human – back from the grave. I have a right to know what secrets you’re keeping about our mother.” 

“Well, I think she loved Azula,” Kiyi said. “I do, but there was a lot of trauma that was just kind of – ugh there I go. Saying too much.” 

Katara heard the sound of Kiyi hopping down from the counter and grabbing a glass then the sink running. A moment later there was another sound as Zuko jumped down. Katara risked a peek around the corner and saw Zuko grab Kiyi’s arm and turn off the sink. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Zuko asked. 

Azula turned and hurried off down the hall. Katara ran after her. They were on the porch a moment later. It was dark and the expansive lawn was covered in snow. 

Azula was standing on the edge of the porch with her back to Katara. Katara walked over and put a hesitant hand on Azula’s arm. When Azula turned around, her eyes were shining with tears. Katara had no idea what to say. Instead, she pulled Azula into a hug. 

“I know what Kiyi was talking about,” Azula said, pulling away. She leaned against the railing, looking out at the lawn. 

Katara moved to join her. She leaned against the railing too, staring at Azula and waiting for her to go on but afraid to push the topic. 

“What?” Katara asked at last, after a long pause. 

Azula shook her head. “Zuko knows it too, he’s just too pigheaded to say it out loud so he’s going to make Kiyi.” She sighed and looked at Katara. “I think it’s pretty obvious really. Our father wanted a fire-bender. Zuko wasn’t showing signs of being capable. It’s not as though being willing to threaten to kill Zuko was out of character for him. And I doubt Ursa was itching to have another child after seeing how violent her husband was with the first.” 

Katara didn’t understand. “What are you-” it clicked before she could finish asking, and she shut her mouth. Ozai was willing to threaten death to his eldest child if he didn’t get another child, in the hopes that this one would be the weapon he wanted. Katara felt a little sick to her stomach. “When did you figure it out?” Katara asked. 

“I don’t know,” Azula said. “I suppose a part of me always knew. I probably put together the puzzle pieces without a shadow of a doubt when I was twelve or thirteen, but really, there was never a time I didn’t know. After all, I was named after our grandfather. The family legacy always lay with me. It was always obvious I was born with a purpose. I always said to Zuko that true greatness, the divine right to power, was something you were born with. I was born with it, he wasn’t.” Her voice was heavy with bitterness. “I was supposed to become a vampire and Zuko was supposed to die. Our destinies were always clear. I messed things up by saving Zuko, but I don't regret it. I think my father will forgive me. He has to." 

“Azula, you don’t want to bring back someone who would do the things you’re describing,” Katara said in a soft voice. She had never seen Azula look so hopelessly lost. “Just because that’s how you came into this world doesn’t mean you have to do what your father would want. We choose our own destinies.” 

“What kind of bullshit line is that?” Azula snapped. “I didn’t choose my destiny at all. I told you once, don’t you remember? We’re all playing a role, a part that others have chosen for us, whether we like it or not. A part in a play if you will. If I have to play the villain, I will. But I owe it to my father to get him out of that tomb.” She was crying, and it sounded more like a justification than an argument. “I have to,” Azula said, as if reiterating it to herself. She wiped a hand across her eyes. “He wanted me so badly he was willing to kill Zuko just so that I could exist. And I was everything that he wanted. He gave me eternal life. That’s love – that’s – that’s- ” Azula was starting to dissolve into tears and Katara’s fears about tomorrow night were increasing fast. 

“Not love,” Katara said. “What you’re describing is not love Azula. But you deserve love. Real love. And you should let go of both your parents and move forward.” 

Azula shook her head. “I can’t do that,” she said. “Everything that I am, I owe it him.” 

"That's not true," Katara said. "The person I'm in lo-" she stopped mid-word because the atmosphere was intense and Azula was upset and Katara didn't want to say something important at the wrong moment. "The person you are, the person I care about, that's more than just whatever your father tried to mold you into, Azula."

Azula took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from under her eyes. She gave Katara an intense look. "Are you backing out of helping me?"

Katara met Azula's eyes for a long moment. There was more than a small part of her that was tempted to say _'yes.'_ She thought of the horrible pit that had been lifted from her stomach ever since she'd agreed to help Azula rather than double-cross her though. Whatever they had, Katara had committed to it. It wasn't as if the news that Ozai was worse than she had originally known for sure was entirely shocking. Katara had known that Ozai burned Zuko's face when she agreed to help free him.

If she backed out now though, Katara would be breaking Azula's trust. After promising Azulat that she was with her. That was a choice Katara could make. The consequence would be hurting someone she cared about deeply.

What would be the consequence of continuing with the plan to free Ozai?

Potentially, people would get hurt. Potentially, that would include Azula. But Katara thought that she was strong enough to protect the people she cared about. She thought that Ozai was a vampire and a fire-bender but she had the ability to control vampires with her mind thanks to blood-bending and that her water-bending was strong enough to hold off even the strongest of vampires. She also did not believe that Azula wanted to see anyone get hurt. If Ozai did return and tried to hurt the people of Mystic Falls, Katara had no doubt that Azula would help her stop him.

Was that all just justification?

Maybe...

Katara had a dark feeling like she was going down a path she might regret. Jet's question about whether Azula was good for her, and whether Katara would still think she had made the right choice tomorrow night after Sozin's Comet ran through Katara's mind. Azula was still waiting for an answer though.

"Are you backing out of wanting to protect Mystic Falls?" Katara asked at last.

Azula didn't answer at first. She didn't break eye contact though. After a moment, she shook her head, a fragment. "I just want my family back," she said.

"I will do what you think is best," Katara said. "But if he hurts anyone, including you, he's dead."

"Don't include me in that," Azula said. "My father would never hurt me. I know you've heard the worst of him, Katara, but he loved - loves me. I told you. I was always everything to him."

* * *

* * *

Aang walked into the kitchen to help clean up. He felt weird about what he was doing, but Yue had promised that it was necessary to protect the people of Mystic Falls. Aang couldn’t explain the bond he felt to Yue. 

Monk Gyatso said that there was a spiritual connection between all witches – bonding them like family but with a stronger bond than blood. Aang wasn’t sure that meant he could trust Yue.

Still – when Yue insisted that she had a way to make sure Ozai did not do the things Zuko was afraid of – like taking over Mystic Falls the way he had when Zuko and Azula were growing up – Aang had to listen. There was a quiet intensity to Yue that made her impossible _not_ to listen to. 

And as much as Aang loved Katara and wanted to see Azula happily reunited with her family, he didn’t think what they were doing was necessarily in the interest of the greater good. So he had to have a backup plan. And he didn’t know what Yue’s plan was, but he _had_ to trust her. 

Aang thought back to watching Zuko burn the vampire at the masquerade party alive. Even further back he remembered finding Mr. Liang with a broken neck at the pep rally and Zuko lying to him and telling him Mr. Liang had fallen. Zuko was Aang’s friend but the Salvatores’ arrival in Mystic Falls had led to way more violence than Aang was comfortable with. If Yue had a way to protect people, Aang did want to help her. 

Zuko and Kiyi had claimed they were going to do the dishes, but when Aang walked into the kitch, they were just staring at each other. They both looked upset. 

“Everything okay in here?” Aang asked. “I just came to help.” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said. “Everything’s fine. Kiyi, why don’t you go check the living room for any extra dishes?” 

“Zuko…” 

“Please?” 

Kiyi walked away. Aang walked over to Zuko, feeling worse than ever about this plan. Not that he had an exact plan. He was supposed to get Zuko to accidentally cut himself, maybe on a knife he was cleaning, so that Yue could collect a sample of vampire blood. Why she needed it, Aang didn’t know. She just kept saying it was necessary. 

“What happened?” Aang asked. 

Zuko shook his head and leaned against the counter. Aang jumped up and sat on the island across from Zuko, waiting. 

“The more that I learn about my parents – the more I don’t know how to feel,” Zuko said. “I mean – the more I think – Azula and I have only had each other for so long and still there are things she doesn’t talk to me about. And I’m glad Kiyi is in our life but part of me wishes I didn’t know the things I’m learning about our mother. Like that she erased Azula and I from her memory. She kept her diaries that talked about us locked away and erased us from her mind. And the things Kiyi was saying-" Zuko shook his head. He let out a harsh and bitter laugh. There was no humor in it and Zuko was back to glaring in an instant. "Huh. I guess I can understand the desire to erase memories of things you don't want to know about now that I think about it." 

Aang didn’t say anything, keeping private his thought that Zuko and Azula’s past sounded riddled with codependency and dark secrets. He felt for Zuko. And he also wondered if it was time for Zuko to stop looking into the past and focus on the present. But that was a bit blunt and brutal honesty wasn’t Aang’s specialty. 

“Maybe part of the problem is that neither of you have let go of the past,” Aang said at last, settling for the gentlest way he could find of voicing his concern. “I mean – maybe this will be an opportunity for Azula to see who your father truly is. And now that you know a little more about your mother, you can understand Azula better. You guys have eternal life. Do you really want to spend it stuck in the past?” 

Zuko glared at Aang. “My father is returning tomorrow night. I’m not stuck in the past I’m focused on what’s about to happen. This isn’t going to be a happy reunion, like Azula thinks.” 

“Maybe that’s a lesson Azula has to learn for herself,” Aang said. “About your father.” 

There was a soft murmuring from the doorway. Zuko froze. Aang turned around and saw Yue. She was whispering under her breath. Aang looked back at Zuko, who was frozen like a statue. 

“This spell won’t last forever,” Yue said. “I need some of his blood.” 

Aang shook his head. “I changed my mind,” he said. “I’m sorry Yue.” 

Before Aang could do anything else though Yue had grabbed a bottle of wine from the cupboard and a knife from the knife rack. Yue focused on the wine bottle and there was a loud pop as the cork flew out and across the room. 

Yue dumped the wine down the drain. Then Aang watched as Yue grabbed Zuko’s wrist and cut. He was still frozen like a statue, and the blood from his wrist poured into the bottle. Aang watched in silence as the blood dripped into the bottle, filling it up about a quarter way before Zuko's cut began to close. After a few seconds it was just a light pink scar, then it was healed as if nothing had happened. Yue held up her hand and the cork flew back into the bottle’s opening, stopping it up. Then she shoved the bottle into an inner pocket of her poofy light purple coat, and walked away, out of the kitchen. 

A moment later, Zuko shook his head. “Sorry,” he said. “I think I zoned out for a second.” 

Aang’s heart was racing, but he tried to take a deep breath. It ended up being more of a gulp. “Um – it’s okay,” Aang said. “I forget what I was saying.”

* * *

* * *

The vibe in the Boarding House was uneasy. Mai thought that attempting a get-together with Team Mystic Falls the night before the comet was perhaps taking things too far. She and Ty Lee had both promised to help Zuko against Ozai the moment Ozai became a threat, but Ty Lee was also desperate to keep the peace. Hence why she had invited everyone here tonight. Ty Lee's desire to keep everyone on the same side and remind them that they were all friends was hopeless in Mai's opinion. But Ty Lee's determined idealism was also part of what Mai loved about her. 

Mai wandered into an empty room to escape the discomfort of the group. Zuko and Kiyi had obviously been fighting. Azula had run out upset. Jet was barely talking to Azula and Katara. Mai didn't love parties or crowds on the best of days. This was just too much. 

She was in a room with a few sofas and a pool table. For something to do, Mai walked over and grabbed a pool stick, poking at one of the balls. 

"Hey."

Mai looked up to see Ty Lee. "Hey," Mai said. "Sorry I wasn't really feeling the group love back there." 

Ty Lee sighed. "It's okay. I don't think anyone was." 

Mai watched Ty Lee walk over and fall backward onto a sofa in the corner. Then she set down the pool stick and walked over to join Ty Lee. They sat in silence for a few moments. 

"Do you wish you were still human?" Ty Lee asked after a pause.

Mai was taken aback. "I don't know," she said. She thought about it. "No. I guess not. Why?" 

"Because," Ty Lee said. "I feel like I should regret becoming a vampire considering all the horrible things that have happened since then, but instead, I'm glad I'm strong enough to be useful in whatever fight is coming up. And I'm glad I feel things so much more powerfully than I could as a human. I guess I was just wondering how guilty to feel." 

Mai knew exactly what Ty Lee meant. Being a vampire had been horrible at first but it came with a lot of perks. Not just the super-strength and speed. The heightened emotions had felt like a curse at first, and sometimes they still did. 

But it was also exhilarating. Being a vampire made it feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things were more beautiful. Everything was heightened. As a human, Mai had buried everything deep. As a vampire, she felt like she could live more intensely, and love more powerfully. She also felt a lot braver than she ever had as a human. 

"You should let go of the guilt," Mai said. "I know you regret compelling me, and I forgive you. I forgave you the day you refused to compel your mother to forget you were a vampire." 

"You did?" Ty Lee asked, meeting Mai's eyes, her expression both intense and shocked. 

"Maybe even before that," Mai admitted. 

"I'm so scared of what's going to happen tomorrow," Ty Lee said. "I feel like this is a new beginning but what if Ozai kills all of us? If he hurts anyone, I don't know how I'll go on." 

"I'm scared too," Mai said. "But we're not helpless. We're strong and we can beat Ozai even if he's really as dangerous as Zuko says. And maybe he's not. Azula is our friend too and she loves him." 

"Does she?" Ty Lee asked. "I don't know. I'm not sure she even knows what love is." 

"Did you love her?" Mai asked. 

"No," Ty Lee said. "Or I don't know. I care about her." She looked down and spoke in a soft voice. "Not the way you're thinking. Not the way I love you."

"I guess there was a lot we never acknowledged when we were alive," Mai said. "Vampires are supposed to be dead but it feels more like a second life to me. A better life, maybe." 

"Yeah," Ty Lee said. "I think so too." 

They were sitting close together, looking at each other both with intense expressions. Mai put her hands on either side of Ty Lee's face. She brushed some of Ty Lee's hair from her face, and they sat like that for what felt like an eternity. The distance was only inches but it felt like miles and Mai would have never been brave enough to break it before. 

Things were different now though. They'd been through hell and back together. Mai leaned in breaking the distance between them. She pressed her lips against Ty Lee's and it was something she'd been longing to do for longer than she had even known she wanted it. They were vampires, weren't their souls supposed to be condemned to eternal damnation? Mai couldn't believe that. She couldn't be damned to hell if she got to feel the heaven of her best friend's lips against hers and it felt like they might get to have an eternity of this because neither of them was letting go. 

* * *

* * *

Not everyone went with the small group opening the tomb in the ruins of a church basement behind Mystic Falls Cemetery. They'd borrowed Bato's Range Rover to get here. Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Toph, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot all opted to wait in the cemetery. Zuko knew from talking to them that they were all prepared for a fight. 

Bato and Hakoda were patrolling the town. Zuko was impressed to learn that Bato had been giving Hakoda lessons on fighting vampires. Freaked out and intimidated, but impressed. No one had exactly kept it a secret from Azula that they were preparing for a fight but they hadn't advertised it either. Zuko knew Azula was telling herself a fight wouldn't be necessary but he wondered if she realized how prepared everyone else was. Probably not. She had been pretty single-mindedly focused on the task of getting the tomb opened.

It was late evening. The moon wasn’t quite full, but it was bright. Katara, Azula, Aang, Yue and Anna were walking ahead. Zuko hesitated at the edge of the forest. He felt Sokka’s hand wrap around his and squeeze. Kiyi was walking on Zuko’s other side in silence. 

“Why do you think Yue is so prepared to help?” Sokka asked in a soft voice, barely a whisper. 

Zuko shook his head, frowning as he watched Yue’s retreating figure, her pale hair pulled into an elaborate top knot with two loops and two long braids. Her motivations were a mystery to Zuko. He still didn’t understand how Anna had escaped in 1875 either. He understood her desire to help her mother escape the tomb but why show up now? It felt like there was a lot they didn’t know. 

Sokka looked up at the sky. The blue fiery ball of light and energy that was Sozin’s Comet was souring along through the stars. Zuko shuddered, looking up as well and remembering the last time he’d seen the comet, in 1875.

“Aang says that Sozin’s Comet is a harbinger of evil,” Sokka said. “I know it's supposed to be all powerful and evil and help with the spell to open the tomb but it kinda looks like a cool shooting star or something to me. Guess I can make a wish that this isn’t going to be as bad as we think it is?” 

“You know what I think?” Zuko asked. Sokka shook his head. “I think it’s just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can’t escape,” Zuko said. 

They kept walking, through the brambles. The forest wasn’t as thick now that it was winter. The light layer of snow across the ground made everything bright and emphasized the darkness of the church basement as they made their way down the stairs. 

Zuko had not visited here once since 1875. The carving of a pentagram in the stone was familiar though. The last time he had been down here with Azula she had been having a full mental breakdown. She looked calm now though.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Katara asked. Azula just nodded. 

Zuko thought Katara might have been able to do more to talk Azula out of this but he also didn’t think he could ever truly understand their bond. They had something he’d never seen Azula have with anyone. Katara didn’t want to break the trust and Zuko didn't like it but he respected Katara's honor.

Zuko wanted to resent Katara but he couldn’t bring himself to. She wasn't doing this out of spite. She was doing it out of loyalty. Zuko supposed Azula hadn't gotten that kind of loyalty from anyone else before, and he hated her for what she was doing tonight but he couldn't begrudge her bond with Katara. 

Aang and Yue sat down beside each other on the stone steps. They were both leaning over the grimoire. 

They started whispering, speaking together in a language Zuko didn’t recognize, reading from the page. The atmosphere grew more intense, and not just the tension in the cramped dark basement – it was like there was a dark energy filling the room. A soft wind swirled around them all. 

Azula and Katara walked over to where the pentagram was and stood on either side. They each placed a hand on the stone. Zuko saw Azula’s other hand gripping a hospital blood bag. 

_Of course. Something to wake their father up after over a century of desiccation._

The carving of the pentagram on the stone filled with blue light. Zuko had not actually learned until now why Katara was necessary to open the tomb but he saw it now. _Fire and ice._ Not just fire and water – but _blue_ fire, the hottest flame a fire-bender could conjure, and _ice._ The shining blue pentagram would have almost been beautiful if Zuko didn’t know what lay beyond it. He felt a little nauseous, and every muscle was tense. 

The stone crumbled. Azula and Katara both stepped backwards as the enormous rock fell to pieces in front of them. As soon as there was an opening, Azula ran in without hesitation. 

Anna hurried to follow Azula through the entrance. _Two people who would get to see a missing parent again._ Zuko tried to ignore the resentment and anger. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that in a moment he was going to see his father again and he needed to be prepared and he wasn’t. Sokka was squeezing his hand but Zuko was afraid to squeeze back because he didn’t want to break Sokka’s hand. 

Katara hesitated, then hurried in after Azula and Anna. 

“Katara no!” Zuko yelled. 

Zuko thought Azula cared about Katara but he didn’t think Azula would protect Katara from Ozai. After all, she had never protected him. _Unless you counted turning him into a vampire._

It was too late though. Katara had disappeared into the dark. Zuko and Sokka exchanged an alarmed look, and both moved forward. 

“Zuko, stop!” Yue yelled. 

Zuko turned around in the entrance to the darkened tunnel. “What?” he asked. 

Yue’s blue eyes were shining with tears. “You can’t go in there,” she said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why can’t he?” Aang asked. He too was heading for the tunnel entrance. 

“Because you won’t come back out,” Yue said. She stared at the ground as she said it. 

Zuko shook his head. “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m sorry,” Yue said, looking at Aang. “I said I would help you open the tomb, and I did.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Zuko asked. 

“No vampires are coming out of that tomb tonight,” Yue said. She stood up and met Zuko’s eyes. He could see the apology on her face, but he didn’t care. “You have to understand,” Yue said. “I was following orders, I had to-”

Zuko had Yue slammed against the wall of the cave in an instant. He heard surprised yells from Sokka and Aang. Kiyi was by Zuko's side in a second though, glaring at Yue. 

Zuko understood now what had happened. In 1875 Roku Bennet had cast a spell so that no vampires could escape the tomb. A stone slab alone could never keep twenty-eight vampires trapped. Tonight Aang and Yue had opened the tomb, but Yue had secretly kept it sealed so that no vampires could exit. And Azula had just gone inside.

“You lied to us,” Zuko said. His face changed and he bared his fangs. Yue shuddered. 

“You’re going to let our sister out,” Kiyi added. Kiyi's face changed, her eyes darkening and blackened veins spreading across her face as she also bared her fangs at Yue. “I don’t care about the others. Undo whatever you did so Azula can get out of there. Now.” 

“Zuko!” Aang said. “Let her go.” Zuko ignored Aang at first, and huffed a breath filled with fire, pressing Yue hard enough against the wall to hurt her without doing permanent damage. He was angry but holding himself back from killing her for the time being. 

“Zuko, I think I can open the tomb, but Azula needs to get out of there right now,” Aang said. “Go – tell her!” 

Zuko nodded and let go of Yue. He heard Aang chanting softly in another language and ran for the entrance.

* * *

* * *

The dark underground tunnels were filled with soft, muffled whispering, like murmurs from another room. Katara was shaking. She had run in here to find Azula, but she did not have vampire super-vision and all she could see was black. She supposed the eerie whispering from all around her was the vampires, sensing her warm blood flowing through her veins.

Katara heard a yell and ran through the dark towards the sound of Azula’s voice. There was a bright flash as Azula yelled and fire filled her breath. Katara ran over to meet her. 

“What’s going on?” Katara asked. 

“He’s not here,” Azula said. “He’s not here – how could he not be here?” 

Azula yelled again and more flames lit up the room for a brief second as she breathed fire. Katara heard a thud and then a soft splash and in the brief light of the flames, she saw the blood bag Azula had brought explode against the wall, splattering bright red, oozing substance across the smooth stone wall. 

There was a light behind them and this time it didn’t disappear, leaving the room lit up. Katara screamed, for the first time seeing the mummified corpses of desiccating vampires lining the walls, ashy and gray with empty, glassy eyes. She took several shuddering breaths, reminding herself that she'd known they were here. It was just eerie to see them - their clothes covered in cobwebs and dust, their flesh pale and ashy and worn. 

Sokka and Zuko were hurrying towards them, Sokka holding his phone flashlight. _Oh right. Flashlights._ Sokka was consistently holding the singular brain cell of their group and Katara made a mental note to validate him for it later.

“Azula, we need to get out of here now,” Zuko said. He sounded panicked. “We’re going to be trapped here if we don’t get out.” 

In the light of the flashlight, Katara saw that Azula wasn’t registering Zuko’s fear. Her eyes were blank and filled with tears, and she was just shaking her head. Katara had not seen Azula like this before and she was scared. 

“Hey – babe – I think we need to leave,” Katara said, trying to meet Azula’s eyes. “Hey – you with us?” Azula didn't answer. "Hey," Katara said in a soft voice. "Azula, we need to leave." Azula still didn't move. 

“Did you hear me?” Zuko asked. He grabbed Azula’s arms and shook her, getting up in her face when she didn’t respond. “Hey – We need to go. Now!” Azula still didn't respond and Zuko let go of one of her arms to slap her.

“Hey!” Katara yelled. She shoved Zuko away with all her strength. He let go of Azula and stepped back, though Katara knew he was strong enough to ignore her if he wanted. Katara could feel Zuko's panic but she was still shaking with rage. "What is wrong with you?" Katara asked, glaring at Zuko. 

“He’s not here, Zuko,” Azula said. She still looked distant, but at least she was looking at Zuko now instead of staring blankly. Apparently, Zuko's methods had worked to an extent even if Katara didn't like them.

They all turned as someone else hurried through the hall past them. Sokka shined the flashlight. It was Anna, with her arm around the shoulder of a woman who looked very much like her, whose mouth was stained with blood. She was wearing a Victorian style dress, thick with cobwebs and dirt, and her black hair was matted. Katara put it together that this must be Anna’s mother – Pearl. 

“I just wanted my mother,” Anna said. “I’m sorry. I – I was just doing what he said so he would let us live.” 

“Who?” Zuko asked, glaring at Anna. 

Katara had never seen Zuko like this. He always had an intense vibe like he could snap at any moment but tonight he seemed to have snapped. He summoned a handful of bright orange flames and glared at Anna. 

“I’m sorry,” Anna said, her voice tearful. “Please let us leave.” 

“We all need to leave,” Sokka reminded Zuko. 

Zuko nodded, closing his fist around the flames and putting them out. He looked at Katara and Azula. “Yue betrayed us. She wants to make it so that no vampires can leave the tomb. Aang is holding her off but he can’t keep it up for long. We need to leave right now or Azula and I are going to desiccate with everyone else in here. 

They all turned to leave and started to rush in the direction of the exit, but they froze when Azula did not join them. 

“Whose orders were you following Anna?” Azula asked. 

Anna turned around. She shook her head. “I had to,” she said. There was a pause while Azula stared at Anna, still not moving. “Your father’s,” Anna said at last. “Ozai said that if I turned Jet Lockwood into a werewolf and made sure that this tomb was opened, my mother and I could live.” 

With that, Anna and Pearl were gone in a blur. Azula still wasn’t moving. 

“He’s the one who ordered Zhao to kill us,” Azula said in a soft voice. She was standing, frozen, her face stained with tears, and looking at Zuko. “He’s the one who’s building that army of vampires in New Orleans. He’s the one who wants Katara. We were so stupid, Zuko. How did we not see it?” She shook her head. “It’s so obvious. It was right there. If Anna escaped of course he did. He always said he wanted to create a new world order with vampires at the top. And of course he wants Katara. Zuko, don’t you remember? He always talked about that spell, and how he planned on using a Gilbert’s blood for it. How could I be such an idiot?” 

“I don’t know,” Zuko said, his voice panicked. “But it’s not worth desiccating in this tomb forever. Azula, we need to get out of here.” 

Azula didn’t react at first. Then she nodded. Katara felt a wave of relief, and they all hurried towards the exit.

* * *

* * *

When Anna and Pearl came rushing out of the tomb without Zuko and Azula, Aang felt his panic increasing. He couldn’t hold the tomb open to vampires exiting for much longer. Even as he attempted to focus though, he saw Anna hand something to Yue before running away.

Aang let out a breath of relief when he saw Zuko, Katara and Sokka almost dragging Azula out of the tomb. He had been using all of his energy to keep it open. He felt a trickle of warmth across his upper lip and wiped his hand under his nose and saw that his hand was red with blood. 

One of the stone pillars crumbled and part of the roof came down. The ground was shaking. Aang understood what was happening almost too late. 

“We need to go!” Aang yelled. 

Everyone ran for the stairs. Yue tripped on the way up. Azula, Zuko and Kiyi were gone in a blur, bringing Sokka and Katara with them. A wall of the church crashed down and dust flew around them. 

Aang grabbed Yue’s hand and dragged her up the stairs. As they exited the church ruins, the last of the stone walls crumbled to the ground. 

“Thank you,” Yue said, looking at Aang. 

Aang turned to Azula to ask her where Ozai was. Just then, Azula Zuko and Kiyi all yelled in pain and grabbed their heads. They all fell to the ground. Aang and Sokka exchanged an alarmed look. Katara was staring at the vampires in panic. Then they all turned to Yue. She was murmuring a familiar spell under her breath. Aang knew the spell. It caused vampires to have brain aneurisms, causing them extreme pain without permanent damage due to their fast-healing abilities. 

“What are you doing?” Sokka asked Yue. She didn’t answer, still whispering the spell. “Why are you doing this?” Sokka asked. “We never wanted to hurt you. We just-”

Several men came out of the trees. Aang saw more dark figures hidden in the trees all around them. The men who had come out were all bigger guys, with heavy muscles, and all of them had sharp vampire fangs showing. 

Aang tried to remember the same spell Yue was using to incapacitate Zuko, Azula and Kiyi. Before he could say anything though, his lips were sealed shut by a spell Yue must have cast. A spell Aang wasn’t familiar with. It was becoming increasingly obvious she had been studying magic for longer than him. 

Several of the vampires in the trees fell to the ground without warning. Aang saw Longshot, fitting another wooden arrow into the string of a bow. Before he could shoot though, a vampire moved to attack him. Just as the vampire’s fangs were almost around Longshot’s neck, the vampire fell and Aang saw Smellerbee yanking a wooden stake out of his back. 

There was a revving sound like an engine and a light through the trees. Before Aang could fully process that, he was watching Ty Lee jump from a tree branch and kick several vampires as she came down. They were all paralyzed for a moment and Aang watched wooden stakes whizzing through the air. Mai had sped from out of nowhere to meet Ty Lee and throw stakes from a satchel over her shoulder at each of the paralyzed vampires’ hearts. Ty Lee and Mai were fast and they must have taken out ten vampires in less than thirty seconds, but more were coming from the shadows. 

The ground shook beneath them. Aang watched three vampires struggling as the earth built up around their ankles, holding them in place. With a flash of silver, Suki had run over and was slicing the vampires heads off with her fan weapons. Toph was hanging onto Suki’s wrist, obviously having been the one to trap the vampires in the earth. 

Bato’s Range Rover crashed through the brambles into sight, knocking over several vampires as it went. “Get in!” Jet yelled from the driver’s seat. 

Aang, Sokka and Katara worked together to drag Zuko, Azula, and Kiyi in the direction of the vehicle as they continued to yell in pain. Smellerbee, Longshot, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, and Suki jumped inside too. Katara was the last one inside, and a vampire tried to pounce at her but was thrown backward and frozen in a block of ice. 

Aang spotted Yue, standing alone and watching them with an expression he couldn't read.

Then they were all speeding away.

* * *

* * *

Azula sat outside near the duck pond and watched Sozin’s Comet drifting across the starry night sky. She had made sure Katara got home safe. That was about all the energy she had for tonight. 

Soon the sun would rise but for now Sozin’s Comet soured overhead, reflecting in the pond. It would be another hundred and forty-five years before the comet returned. Azula was sitting on a fallen tree, not caring if the damp snow ruined her dress. She heard soft footsteps in the snow, approaching from behind and looked up so see Kiyi. 

Kiyi hesitated, and then sat on the fallen tree next to Azula, close enough that their shoulders were pressed together. 

“You’ll ruin your dress,” Kiyi said. 

“I don’t care.” 

“Zuko opened a bottle of bourbon.” 

“You should go have some.” 

“Azula, it doesn’t matter that he wasn't in there,” Kiyi said. "Now you know. He never cared about you."

“What?” Azula asked, turning to glare at Kiyi. “How could it not matter? Is that what you would say if you found out Ikem were still alive and had been sending henchmen to kill you?” 

Kiyi had an expression filled with pity and Azula could have slapped her. She _would_ have slapped her any other night. Right now she just felt dead inside. 

“No,” Kiyi said at last. “I wouldn’t. I’m sorry. I just meant – we’re your family. Me and Zuko. We-”

“We?” Azula interrupted, standing up. In the light of the moon and Sozin’s Comet Azula thought she could have easily mistaken Kiyi for Ursa, especially with the false expression of concern on her face now. “There is no _‘we,’_ Kiyi. There’s you and Zuko, and there’s me.” 

“Azula, I’m your sister,” Kiyi said, standing up. “I know we haven’t known each other all that long, but I’ve never had anyone except my dad. And you and Zuko mean the world to me. I know you’re upset right now but let me be here for you.” 

“I don’t want you to be here for me,” Azula said. She hated the way her voice broke. 

“Well tough luck,” Kiyi said. “You’ve got me. I know things are complicated with you and Zuko, that’s why I came out here to talk. Zuko is upset, knowing Ozai is out there and plotting against you guys. But someone needed to talk to you - so you don't want me. Too bad. I'm here. I want us to be a family. Ozai is after Katara for some reason, and he wants you and Zuko dead. But me you and Zuko? The three of us and our friends? We can take Ozai - if we work together.” 

“It’s not that simple,” Azula said. She hated how desperate she sounded. “You cand Zuko could never understand. I should be there – in New Orleans. Why does he want me dead?” 

“You were a weapon to him,” Kiyi said. “He didn’t love you. You need to let him go. Focus on the family you have. Like Zuko, and me. I love you and I just want to help.” 

That was it. Some logical part of Azula knew that Kiyi couldn’t possibly know the number of times her mother had said that or something similar to her. _‘I want us to be a family. I love you.’_ Kiyi couldn’t know the number of times Azula had heard those words and known they were a lie. 

“Fuck you,” Azula said, glaring at Kiyi. “I don’t love you and you’re not my sister. You’re just the daughter of the woman who was forced to have me and left the second she had the opportunity. You’re no one to me. I hate you and I want you to leave.” 

Kiyi scoffed. Her eyes were bright with tears, and the hurt was all over her face. Azula wanted to take it back but the words got caught in her throat. Kiyi stared at her for a moment, then shook her head and turned away.

Kiyi stood there for a moment, then walked away back to the house. Azula sat back down. She considered running off but where could she go? Katara’s place? Katara had already dealt with enough today. Azula was obviously incapable of reacting in a way that didn’t hurt the people around her right now. Katara didn’t need that. 

After all – Kiyi was right. Zuko had said it before. Azula was a weapon. It was what she was born to be. She was supposed to help her father lead an army, but she wasn’t good enough for that anymore. She wasn’t stupid. She could put together what had happened. She’d gone crazy when she thought Ozai was trapped in the tomb in 1875. He’d heard about it – possibly from Anna – and decided Azula was no longer the instrument he needed. Now she was just a discarded tool for violence, utterly useless but still able to cause plenty of pointless hurt and destruction.

* * *

* * *

Aang had a lot of trouble falling asleep after the escape from the forest behind the cemetery. So Ozai had never been trapped in the tomb. Ozai was leading an army. Ozai wanted his children dead and he had wanted _something_ from that tomb. Probably whatever Anna had handed to Yue before running away.

When Aang finally drifted off, it didn't last. He found himself standing in the snow in Mystic Falls Cemetery under a starry night sky. Yue was standing there, facing him. Aang glared at her. _What right did she have to visit his dreams after what she'd done?_

"You lied to me," Aang said. "I thought you said I could trust you."

"Aang I'm so sorry," Yue said. "But I was telling the truth about wanting to help."

"Did you know those vampires would be waiting for us outside of the tomb?" Aang asked. Yue didn't answer but it was obvious from her expression and the fact that she'd done a spell to knock out the Salvatores and Kiyi that she had. Aang scoffed and shook his head. "Of course you did. Because you're working with Ozai. Aren't you?"

"You have to understand," Yue said. "Ozai wanted the moonstone."

"Is that what Anna got out of the tomb?"

Yue nodded. "Ozai told Anna she and her mother could live if she just got the moonstone. It was locked away in the tomb. Roku Bennet put it there so that it would never fall into the wrong hands."

Understanding dawned on Aang. "That's why you tried to seal the tomb. So that Ozai couldn't get ahold of the moonstone."

"I was going to pretend I did my best," Yue said. "That I tried to open it but it didn't work. But then Zuko was ready to run in there after Azula. I didn't count on that."

"And you started to feel guilty," Aang said, glaring again. "Which, you should. You promised me you were going to protect everyone but you were going to trap Azula in that tomb. That wasn't part of the deal."

"I was going to trap Azula _with_ the moonstone," Yue said. "Aang, trust me, nothing could be worse than Ozai having that stone."

Aang felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the winter air run down his spine.

"Anna gave it to him though," Aang said. "Didn't she?"

"Yes," Yue said.

"What else are you planning?" Aang asked. "Why did you need Zuko's blood? No more lies."

Yue looked incredibly sad. Aang almost felt bad for her. He was still furious though.

"I can't tell you," Yue said. "He's asking me questions and compelling me to give him honest answers. If I tell anyone what he's planning, he will find out."

"Why are you working for Ozai anyway?" Aang asked. "Why not let me give you vervain so he can't compel you?"

Yue didn't answer, but her eyes were brimming with tears. Aang stared at her hard. He was still angry but he also didn't think Yue was evil. He had _felt_ her good intentions when she touched his hand at the dance. There was only one good reason Aang could think of for her to do anything Ozai asked.

"Who is he threatening?" Aang asked.

Yue let a soft sob escape her throat. "My family," she whispered. "He has my parents, Aang. He's torturing them and he will kill them if I don't do what he wants. But I have a plan to keep anyone else from getting killed, you have to believe me."

Aang didn't know if he should believe her or not. But he did feel bad for her. He walked over to her and moved to wrap his arms around her in a hug, but as he did, he woke up with a jolt. It felt like an electrical current had run down his spine. Aang sat bolt upright and looked around. He realized he was drenched in sweat.

Whether it was witchy intuition or something to do with the shared dream, Aang had a sinking feeling that he had not just woken up for no reason. Something bad had happened. Aang swallowed hard and lay back down, staring at the ceiling and trying to think of what to do. He didn't know the spell Yue had used to visit his dream. He didn't know what might be happening. He just knew that he had a dark feeling in his chest that things were about to get a lot worse in Mystic Falls, for everyone.

* * *

* * *

Katara put on a winter hat, a dress, tights, her winter boots, and a puffy blue coat as soon as she woke up. It was technically Christmas, but it wasn’t like her family celebrated. She passed Sokka’s room and saw that he was still asleep. She scribbled a note on a piece of paper for her dad and left it on the fridge before heading out. The ground was covered in snow. 

Katara had not bothered to check the time but she was sure it was early. She didn’t care. She was halfway to the Boarding House before she saw another person. It was Kelly, from the Mystic Grill, and she was walking down the sidewalk across the street from Katara. Katara waved, and Kelly waved back. 

Katara felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and pulled it out. It was an unfamiliar number, so she stuck the phone back in her pocket. She felt it buzz again a moment later and checked. It was the same number. Still, Katara ignored it. 

Katara had come very close to insisting on staying at the Boarding House last night but her dad had hugged her so tightly when he'd seen her and begged her not to leave the house until morning, not with a vampire army looking for her. And Azula had asked Katara to stay home too. If it hadn't been for that, Katara might have gone.

She was going to talk to Azula now though. Katara was very worried. Worried about Zuko too actually. He seemed intense and manic in a way Katara had not seen him before when they said goodnight. Obviously, it had been an intense night for everyone but even Sokka agreed he had never seen Zuko like that. Sokka had tried to convince Zuko to stay at their house but Zuko was insistent that he was going to try to calm down and then talk to Azula.

All anyone had been able to get out of either Azula or Zuko was that they were positive Ozai was the person leading the army aiming to kidnap Katara for some unknown reason. Katara wasn't scared for herself. She could freeze vampires in a block of ice or control them with blood-bending. She thought she could hold her own. She was far more worried about Azula and Zuko's mental states and about what Ozai and his henchmen might do to her loved ones.

Katara paused when she felt the phone buzzing a third time. She sighed and swiped to answer. “Hello?” Katara asked. 

“What’s your favorite scary movie, Katara?” 

Katara sighed. The fake Ghostface voice was not amusing to her, especially not right now. “I’m not in the mood,” Katara said. She hung up. 

Katara kept walking, looking around with a feeling of unease like she was being watched. Other people must have been starting to wake up because cars were starting to pass. Katara tried not to think of the slick roads and the danger people were putting themselves in. If she let herself live in paranoia about cars, she was never going to move on. 

Her phone rang again. Katara answered. "Stop calling me," she said. "This isn't funny." 

"Oh it's not supposed to be funny." The fake Ghostface voice was gone. It was just an unfamiliar man on the other end. "I just wanted you to know that you're being watched. Your friends are being watched. Your family is being watched. You can't escape and you can't hide." 

Katara hung up the phone. She looked around. No one else was standing or walking nearby that she could see, though there were lots of passing cars. Katara was shaking but she shoved the phone back in her pocket and kept walking, in a bigger hurry than before. 

Katara froze when she turned a corner and saw Kelly standing there, smiling. This was the busiest street Katara had walked past yet. Cars were going past at around thirty or forty miles an hour. The Boarding House was only a few more blocks away. 

Kelly was smiling at Katara in the strangest way and standing far too close. 

“What?” Katara asked. She shook herself, realizing she was being rude. “I mean – I’m sorry. Good morning, Kelly.” 

“I have a message for you,” Kelly said. 

“What?” Katara asked again, in a sharp voice. She was shaking now. The same horrible feeling she’d gotten at the dance when Dana announced that creepy dedication crept across Katara’s chest. Her insides felt cold. 

“From Ozai,” Kelly said. 

Katara’s heart was racing now. “What does he want?” 

“He says to meet him at Mystic Falls Cemetery tonight at midnight. You can bring a vampire with you, and your friend Jet. You can take any vampire other than Azula.” 

“Why?” Katara asked. “What does Ozai want?” 

“He wants you to meet him at the cemetery at midnight,” Kelly said again. 

Katara stared into Kelly’s blank smile and realized that she was talking to someone who was compelled. Still, if Ozai was using Kelly as a messenger, Katara could play that game too. Surely if he was sending Kelly after her, he planned to talk to Kelly again. 

“Well, you can tell Ozai this,” Katara said, glaring. “I’m not doing anything just because he wants me to and if he wants to see me so badly, he should face me himself. Unless he’s too scared.” 

Kelly was still smiling but tears were streaming down her pale face now. “He said you might say that,” Kelly said. “And what to do if you did.” 

Kelly stepped into the road before Katara could react. A bus speeding in her direction slammed into her with a horrible thud. The bus was going too fast to stop and the streets were slick. Katara screamed. Blood splattered up from under the bus’s wheels, covering Katara from head to toe. The bus’s breaks screeched and it spun into the middle of the road, slamming into several cars as it went. Katara heard other screams around her, but she couldn’t breathe or look at anything other than the gory mess on the snowy pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic updates every sunday
> 
> thank you so much if you've taken the time to read my writing. the idea that people do that baffles me & makes my heart happy. if you wanna be friends on Tumblr my URL is juniperhillpatient
> 
> stay safe out there!


End file.
